AberrantTale (Legacy)
by JaceEthaniel
Summary: After freeing monsters from the Underground, Frisk does their best to make everything right in a cruel world; but cruel is just the tip of the iceberg. The surface is plagued with magic infused creatures created by the Barrier Incident, forcing the near-extinct humans and monsters to fight for their lives; as evil forces plan their destruction from within the shadows.
1. An invitation for a new beginning

****NOTES:****

****This Fic originated on Archive Of Our Own, and was inspired by "The Golden Quiche" and "Ebott's Wake."  
******There are going to be some formatting differences between the two versions.**

**********: - : ****************: - : ************: - : ************: - : Marker to skip additional info (if desired)  
************I have a magic system for AberrantTale (inspired by The Golden Quiche (but heavily altered) and D&D).  
It is posted on AO3 and will not be moved here, but all the important stuff is in the fic************; the rest is just fluff and extra info/hints.  
******

******If you're interested in the shape of the continent for my AU, go to my reddit page /r/AberrantTale  
I will also be posting updates for chapter progress there, and other art stuffs when I eventually decide to do that.  
Don't worry about joining the Reddit or upvoting or w/e, because I don't care about that; it is just for convenience.  
******

**-Additional Characters:  
Frisk's parents (OC), Papyrus, Sans, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, ****Asgore, Undertale Monsters, and OCs galore.**

**-Extra tags:  
Timey-Whimey shenanigans, Female Frisk, _No Smut_, Death, Lovecraftian Monsters, Dealing W/Trauma, Mettaton is famous, ****Rebuilding Society, ****Magic and Science, Dubious Science, Frisk's Parents are nice, Horror, Feels, Slice of Life, Some puns/Humor, Eventual Happy Ending, ****References to Lovecraft, Necromancy, Magic School, ****Background Relationships, ****Near Death Experiences, ****Mischief, ****Everyone Needs Therapy, ****Sacrifices, Dark Magic, traumatic childhood, ****Implied Past Child Abuse, Jerry doesn't exist, ****Chara is good, Chara's parents are not, Worldbuilding.  
**

**Do you believe in happy endings? Do you think that, if you do your best, everything will turn out OK? Because I do.**  
**This is, ultimately, a happy story. The only question is, are you strong enough to stay through all the Bad Times?**

**Enter if you dare.  
**************: - : ****************: - : ************: - : ************: - : Additional info end.********

********Before proceeding:********

**I have been working on this fic for a while now, and while I am happy with some aspects (especially the, albeit small, amount of progress I have made as an author), I am not content with the fic as it currently exists.**

**I do not feel that it properly conveys my intent for it, but especially not the characters, and there are many details and things that are overall useless.**  
**In short, I want to make this fic better... so I have started planning a re-write for it.**

**With that being said, I am going to continue working on the current version of the fic in order to wrap it up as much as I can and as satisfyingly as I can, but without going through all... 11 planned arcs.**

**As for what effect this will have on the story thus far, it wont have much of an effect... OK, that is a lie, it wont have any effect. The story will progress as I expected it to, but will cut off before the next arc starts. You probably won't even notice, because I planned it to feel like the end of the story... and then I'd go: "But wait, there's more!"**

* * *

**:-"PROLOGUE"-:**

**The Great War**

In an age long past, Firma was formed by ancients long forgotten, seeded with life by another, and... abandoned. Left to their own devices, the two dominant species -Humans and Monsters- lived together in harmony. As time went on, the inhabitants of the world honed their magic. Their civilization thrived under wise leadership, and it seemed as though peace would reign through the land...

What follows now is a recounting of the Great War and the breaking of the Barrier, as described by surviving documents and word of mouth from the Elders.

The worries of this world all started with a discovery.

A small kingdom had invited a Boss Monster, from a neighbouring village, to a festival celebrating the turn of the millennia.

Sometime during the festivities, the king tripped and hit his head on a fountain. A nearby monster, part of the Boss Monster's escort, rushed to the King's aid; but it was already too late.

The King's soul was absorbed as the monster attempted to provide aid...

When word first got out, everything was fine -even hopeful-.

Some documents describe failed experiments to transfer a human soul into a new body, using a monster as a temporary host.

As time went on, however, several groups arose that were suspicious of monsters. Some groups suggested that monsters planned the king's death, to absorb his soul.

The other groups, and those who were present, spoke against them to no avail.

:-:

The unrest felt by humans and monsters grew in parallel with the gap between them.

As the unrest grew, more and more kingdoms began researching technology that did not depend on magic. They were unwilling, wisely so, to continue being dependent on magic.

At first it was just small things. Things to distract them from their problems, both perceived and real.

The thing about research, however, is that it can lead to many dangerous things...

What started off as a means of celebration, fireworks they called them, became weapons... From explosives to propellants to projectile weapons.

Vehicles were not far behind.

As they became more technologically advanced, unease began to decrease among the populace.

Those in power, however, did not feel the same. They ordered secret experiments to be pursued, none of which are fully known. The remaining documents reference some sort of laboratory, but it has yet to be found.

:-:

While humans advanced their technology, the Human Magi honed their craft.

Unwilling to fall behind the monsters in magic potential, seven of the most powerful Magi, called Sages, opened a school.

The Sanctum of the Seven Sages was open to all, but focused on human advancement. With wisdom, the Sages infused and enhanced the stone of their school; in times of disaster, it would stand tall and protect those within.

Within the Sanctum a powerful artifact was created, one that would protect those within from reality itself.

It was a masterpiece.

A perfect crystal sphere made almost entirely of small interlocking arcane patterns, filled with determination.

This Artifact, when activated, was designed to create a massive barrier that would block anything from entering or exiting it. Of course, it was also designed with a means to take said barrier down; but fate had other plans.

:-:

The Great War started in 1975 with a single human king.

Greedy for power, desperate for safety from a fictitious enemy, and impatient.

Unwilling to sit by and wait for his enemy to make a move, the king set his forces against the Monster kingdom. The smaller settlements fell swiftly, and no monster was able to send a warning.

As the troops continued in their march of death, the king spread information through the human kingdoms.

The king declared war against the monsters, claiming that monsters had begun stealing souls from humans within his kingdom.

Though fabricated, it brought old worries to the surface and made them appear valid.

Kingdoms that had already been weary of monsters armed themselves and joined the war, as with many who were undecided.

Those who saw the truth and tried to aid Monster-kind were killed. Only those in the Sages' Sanctum were safe.

:-:

Death and destruction reigned supreme during the Great War, both sides took heavy losses.

Years had passed without either side gaining any meaningful ground.

Monsters, despite their affinity for puzzles and magic, found themselves slowly running out of options.

Humans, despite their overwhelmingly large armies and superior weapons, also began to run out of options.

The human kings, however, did not care.

It had been made known, not long after the war started, that Boss Monster souls could be absorbed by humans; but the kings declared any such act as treason.

They felt that, no matter what advantage it would give them, taking a monster soul into oneself would make them no better than monsters.

The king who started the war, refusing that option, turned to the Sages for assistance.

The Sages had previously made their stance known to all, that monsters deserve to live just as much as humans; but that did not stop the greedy, desperate king.

After many attempts to persuade the Sages, they relented... or so the King believed.

The Sages proposed a way to rid him of the Monsters once for all, in a single fell swoop.

They proposed to give the Artifact to the Monsters as a false offering of peace, and use it to rid the world of monsters.

At the time, only the Sages knew the true nature of the artifact, so the king agreed to their plan.

:-:

Peace, so desperately sought, was only an illusion; but it was an illusion the King of Monsters could not see through.

He sent a messenger with his acceptance of the proposal and his terms, and received in reply a place for the now horridly historical event.

The human king, feeling impatient and overly confident, began preparations to take the Artifact to the meeting.

It is speculated that sometime during transport the Artifact was scratched or otherwise damaged in a small, unnoticed way... it is this failure that lead to disaster.

The peace negotiations went better than expected, for the humans and the monsters alike.

After the meeting was concluded the human king presented the King of Monsters with the Artifact, and convinced him to present it to his people as he made his speech for the successful negotiations; the king of monsters, of course, accepted it and agreed.

As the Monster king took the Artifact into the mountain, the Sages used their magic to watch the Artifact and waited for when it was in the best position possible.

It didn't take long for the King of all Monsters to begin his speech, and when he did the Sages began their ritual.

Pouring their magic into the Artifact, the Sages activated and powered it remotely... but chaos ensued as the barrier was forming.

Unable to stabilize, the outside of the barrier collapsed in on itself repeatedly; sending pulses of chaotic magic throughout the land.

Many of these pulses flew off into the sky, but those that didn't twisted or killed any living thing they touched.

It is unknown if any human kingdom in the west still remains, but all villages that can be safely explored have been razed.

Magic infused buildings, once sturdy and resistant to the elements, exploded as the magic within violently destabilized.

The Sanctum of the Seven Sages, however, was untouched.

The Sages, in their wisdom, prepared the school against magic attacks; after all, you can't learn magic without blowing things up eventually.

:-:

On the edge of death, the Sages used all their power to stop the Artifact from functioning; overwhelming the magic within and reducing it to nothing more than an ornate crystal sphere.

The barrier, now a one-way death trap instead of an impenetrable sanctuary, began to draw magic from the world to remain stable.

Only one Sage survived, the Red Sage.

Filled with _determination_, the Red Sage fought against the grasp of death and returned to their Sanctum.

Sadly, however, the Red Sage passed in the year 1993 due to incurable injuries after only a few days.

Though leaderless, the magi managed to maintain order for many decades.

:-:

Without properly trained architects to repair the Sanctum, it began to degrade as time passed and aberrant creatures attacked.

Many technological advancements were lost as well.

With no one trained in electrical engineering many conveniences degraded and ceased to function, without vehicle repair they had to return to horses, and without a proper leader order was slowly chipped away.

Some took to studying the remaining technology in hopes of learning how it functioned.

Others began clearing a path to Mt. Ebott, in hopes that Monster-kind would be able to help.

Once secured, the mountain was under almost constant surveillance.

Due to the distance, and lack of automotive transportation, it became necessary for a permanent base to be set up.

So, in 1998, a small village was founded at the foot of the mountain.

Made mostly of volunteers, the families that lived there kept the area clear of the aberrant creatures that now dominate the world.

Occasionally a few volunteers would go up the mountain to check on the barrier, those who did rarely returned.

As time passed, many of the aberrant creatures were pushed back beyond the mountain pass; the area became moderately safe.

With the way clear, and the area safer, the remaining Magi began to study the barrier.

Their research, however, proved fruitless. Without access to magic, they could not take the barrier down.

:-:

During the year 2015 a child named Chara ran away for unknown reasons, presumed dead.

Later that year, a monster descended from the mountain carrying their body; the family of the child attacked the monster, and was joined by others.

As hopeless decades passed, a few families within the village started to express their dislike for monsters; claiming that trying to save them is pointless, since they kill humans.

Without hope, and with the rising tension, many from the village began to disappear; mostly children, but a few adults as well.

Some are thought to have wandered off into the wilderness, and have likely been killed by the malignant fauna.

Others, however, made it clear that they had left for the mountain, despite the warnings.

Only one ever returned alive.

Curious and determined, Frisk went hiking up the mountain to see if the rumours were true; armed with a stick that, with enough imagination, looked vaguely like a sword. As they were exploring, they stumbled and fell while in a dark cave… what happened after that is Undertale.

**The year is 2045, 52 years after the Great War; and at long last…  
The barrier is broken.**

:-:

**:-"An ending is just an invitation for a new beginning"-:**

*** Looking out at the sunset... fills Frisk with DETERMINATION.**

Looking upon the horizon, Frisk and crew can see the westward setting sun directly ahead, another mountain peak to the south west, and a mountain sized building Frisk calls the "Sanctum of the Seven Sages" to the north west.

At the foot of Mt. Ebott, below the sun, the group can faintly see the tops of buildings and what must be a defensive wall. One building in particular that stands out is a tall dark building, probably a mansion.

Unfortunately, It is difficult to see more detail from their distant position, especially since Spring is starting and the leaves are beginning to grow back.

In front of the group lays a dirt path that stretches down the mountain and into the forest, before disappearing behind newborn foliage...

Toriel, gazing at the sunset, lets out the breath she just realizes she is holding. "Oh my..."

Asgore comments "Isn't it beautiful, everyone?"

Not fully paying attention, Alphys comments: "Wow... it's e-even better than on TV. WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!"

Undyne, keeping her gaze on the sight, asks "Frisk, you LIVE with this!? The sunlight is so nice... and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!"

Undyne starts to smile as she finishes talking, feeling better than ever. Truly, monsters are free.

Meanwhile, Papyrus, wondering about the scene before him, finally asks his brother:

"HEY SANS... WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?"

Without demeaning him, Sans casually replies: "we call that... 'the sun,' my friend."

"THAT'S THE SUN?! WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!"

Asgore, still in his own little world comments "I could stand here and watch this for hours..."

Toriel, with a stern undertone, says "Yes, it is beautiful, is it not? But we should really think about what comes next."

"Oh, right. Everyone... This is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk... I have something to ask of you." Asgore looks down at Frisk and asks "Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?

Without a moment of hesitation, Frisk accepts the responsibility. To which Papyrus begins exclaiming "YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! -

As soon as Papyrus begins to move, however, Frisk anxiously warns him "It isn't safe out here. We need to stick together."

Sans lets out a little chuckle, "heh. looks like the kid's got you all figured out paps. if they say it's dangerous to split up, we should listen to 'em..." Sans gave his brother a wink, "don't ya think?"

Frustrated that he will have to wait longer to meet his soon-to-be new human friends, Papyrus sighs and says "FINE... BUT WHEN WE GET TO THE HUMANS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GREET THEM!"

Frisk nods in agreement.

Undyne looks at Frisk and complains "Aw come on, it can't be THAT dangerous! We just went through... I don't really remember exactly, but YOU have been through so much! No doubt all of it was worse than anything out here!"

Frisk shakes their head in disagreement, Undyne relents. She feels a little concerned, but doesn't show it. Alphys slides a little closer to Undyne, not feeling particularly confident on the Surface anymore.

After a moment of silence, Toriel speaks up. "Frisk... You came from this world right...? So you must have a place to return to, do you not?" After a moment of hesitation she continues "What will you do now?"

Frisk, gazing at the setting sun, feeling somewhat confused by the view, suddenly remembers their parents and says "I need to make sure mom and dad know I'm safe, they must be worried sick."

Disappointed, but understanding, Toriel replies "Ah. ... I see. ... Well, I hope-"

Frisk interrupts Toriel with an unexpected hug. "My parents would love to meet you." Frisk looks up at Toriel and shifts their face so subtly that only a mother (and Sans) could tell they are smiling.

Toriel let out a sigh and returns the hug, relief tinged with only a little disappointment; perhaps, in another life, they would stay with her; but in this life they have loving parents. "I am glad... Well, we should get going."

"Yea, let's go... Will you hold my hand Toriel? Let's head to my village to see if the guards know where my parents are."

Pleasantly surprised, Toriel accepts the child's hand and walks with them down the mountain; friends... and ex... in tow.

:-:

The path they are following is well worn, and seems to have just recently been taken. In the distance, the group can hear the call of animals and... something else. Whatever it is, it put Frisk on high alert. The forest trees, though their leaves are sparse, are not easy to see beyond; but that just makes the group more curious, despite the dangers. The sunlight, filtering through the trees, fills them with joy.

After about 15 minutes of walking, Frisk hears a woman in the distance, calling out: "_ Frisk! Where are you mon ange? _" but it is almost too faint to hear.

Frisk stops and looks up at Toriel, "I think I can hear my mom calling, looks like we don't have to ask the guards after all."

"That is good. We should hurry though, would not want her to worry more than she needs to."

:-:

The group continues down the path, following Frisk, and they turn south at an intersection away from a larger path; it seems to be the path that leads to the village. From this vantage point the group can more clearly see the village and the fields around it. On the East side, are fields that seem to intersect with the river, no doubt farmland. To the North, facing the group and Mt. Ebott, is a green field with the occasional yellow splotch of flowers. And to the West lays more farmland. The wall is still not entirely clear from their position, but what they can see looks worn out and damaged.

Frisk looks over to Papyrus with a subtle look of worry, making sure he stays with the group.

Sans chuckles and says "don't worry kiddo, we'll keep paps out of trouble... but hey, how long has this village of yours been here? It looks relatively new."

Thinking for a moment, Frisk replies "About 47 years?"

"47 years huh? well, i guess that means it isn't the same one chara came from then."

Frisk's face adjusts subtly into one of amusement "Huh?-" Before Frisk could finish, or Sans could reply, they hear the woman call again, this time much closer. Frisk yells in response, "Over here mom! Oh and I made some new friends!"

The woman's voice, sounding a little worried, yells back saying "stay put mon ange, we are coming! Then you can introduce us to your... new friends."

:-:

Frisk and crew obey, and, after about a minute of anxious anticipation, Toriel's grip slightly tightens around Frisk's hand. Frisk looks up at Toriel and gives her a reassuring smile. A few moments later the group sees a slim, fair skinned, woman in a black dress emerge from the side of the road. She moves carefully and gracefully through the brush to keep her dress, and parasol, from catching on any stray twigs or branches. Behind her, assisting her in keeping her dress from tearing, stands a man with tan skin, in a black suit and bow tie. On his side is a rapier, ready to be drawn at the first sight of trouble.

Upon seeing the party, the two approach and their original worries fade. The man nearly shouts "My star, you had us worried sick! You are lucky you were not gone that long, who knows what your poor mother would have done?"

The woman bends over slightly, looking at Frisk, saying "yes, my angel, your father was worried too. I see you have brought some... interesting friends with you." A sly smile forms as she looks to Frisk's friends.

Turning to look at the one holding Frisk's hand, she curtsies and says "My name is Marceline. Marceline Addams. And this..." She gestures gracefully with one hand to the man next to her, "is my husband, Conrad Addams; great grandson to Gomez Addams. And you must be Frisk's new friends, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Toriel releases Frisk's hand and returns the curtsy. But before she could reply, Papyrus leaps to the front of the group and announces, with one hand on his chest, "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MR AND MRS FRISK'S PARENTS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE!" his short cape flapping in the non-existent wind. The couple grin at his display.

Sans steps forward and offers his hand to Conrad. "i'm sans, sans the skeleton."

Conrad takes San's hand readily and firmly, and feels a joy buzzer go off. Laughing, he grabs Sans behind his elbow and shakes his hand a little more vigorously "Haha! Well met Sans, and well met Papyrus! A joy-buzzer in the hand, classic; I like your style!"

"heh, well frisk i gotta say; i like your dad already."

Toriel, stifling a giggle, continues her original introduction: "I am Toriel, and behind me is... Asgore, the king of monsters." Asgore waves with a sheepish smile as Toriel looks down at Frisk and continues: "Frisk has been a wonderful child, they even helped break the barrie-"

Undyne enthusiastically cuts in "YEAH! They are AWESOME! Like, when I uh... They were so cool even when... uh... heh..." Undyne, somewhat embarrassed remembering what happened in the Underground, stumbles on her words before Alphys joins in to help her partner...

"I think what Undyne means is that the underground is n-not... uh heh... p-particularly safe for... humans... But! Frisk was OK!... Oh... My name is Alphys, by the way... aheh I uh... forgot to introduce myself..." Alphys and Undyne look to the side and begin to blush nervously as Toriel gives them both her patented 'Mom stare.'

Conrad speaks reassuringly to Alphys. "No worries, Alphys, and it is a pleasure to meet you all!"

Turning to look at Toriel, he continues to speak. "Now... you say that my dear little Frisk helped break the barrier?"

Asgore, as he reaches forward and pats Frisk on the head, says "yes, Mr. Addams. They were quite helpful with other things as well."

"That is wonderful news indeed! And you may all call me Conrad." He ponders for a moment before continuing. "I think we should celebrate, but perhaps not now... Almost everyone stays indoors as night approaches. Let my wife and I go and call off the search, we will meet you at the village and, once we have all gotten some much needed rest, we can talk about celebrating this wonderful turn of events!"

Now looking to the group in general, Marceline remarks "I am sure Frisk will be safe in your care, in the meantime."

:-:

After a brief curtsy between Marceline and Toriel, as well as a firm handshake from Conrad, Frisk's parents turn around and walk down the path.

Looking back as the group travels onward, Toriel catches sight of Conrad gently grabbing Marceline's hand, pulling it close to his face, and kissing it as they talk to each other about the day's events. They look excited, and relieved.

Frisk grabs Toriel's hand, and smiles at her subtly, "lets go."

With the party further down the path, Undyne begins to speak to Frisk sheepishly. "Sorry about that Frisk... I uh... almost told them about all that stuff that almost happened to you, and I started to panic..."

"It's OK, my dad and I spar all the time; It's pretty fun. He probably would have laughed about it. After all, I'm not hurt."

Undyne feels relieved, but still a little concerned. No wonder why Frisk evaded all her attacks so easily, at least they were having fun... right?

"...Hey punk, you never told me you could fight with a sword though; why are you holding out on me, huh?"

Frisk shrugs.

"Pff if you had told me THAT when you asked about my giant sword, I would have let you use it instead to point at stuff!"

"Your sword is too big for me Undyne... besides, wasn't that a gift from Alphys?"

"Oh... heh… but still!"

Undyne smiles, feeling more comfortable now after their brief chat, and begins to walk closer to Alphys.

:-:

The group continues on in comfortable silence, which is only occasionally interrupted by the sound of crickets chirping as night slowly encroaches. They occasionally stop to enjoy the sights and sounds the forest has to offer -including the sound of the river nearby-, and after a few minutes they start to see the village. It's small, with golden flowers popping up here and there, and looks simultaneously old... yet new. Like it was recently constructed of old parts. Toriel's grip tightens, seeing the end of their journey, and seeing this village that seems to be just barely getting by. The wooden wall around the village is clearly visible, and the marks on it worry the group of monsters. Frisk seems nonchalant about it; as usual.

"It's OK," Frisk says, "it's a lot better than it looks, trust me. We just started to replace some of the older buildings with stronger ones, and soon we are going to fix up the wall."

"That is not it Frisk, not completely." Toriel says, her words tinged with worry, "It is true that I am concerned about this village, but I am also concerned about you. A child should not have to grow up in such dire circumstances."

Frisk remains silent as the party approaches the eastern gate where two guards are standing, suspicious of the new arrivals.

Papyrus, ever eager to make friends, goes ahead of the party to greet the wary guards; which seem unsure of what to make of the view.

Standing in his customary pose, with his small cape flapping in the non-existent wind, Papyrus greets the guards, "HELLO HUMANS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM SURE YOU ARE ALL SHOCKED TO SEE SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME BEFORE YOU! BUT BE NOT AFRAID, WE CAN BE FRIENDS!... WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?"

The guard on the left cautiously replies "Uh... I am Johnathan, and this is-"

"I can introduce myself John!" The guard on the right interrupts, then sighs. "My name is Arthur, pleased to meet you. You... must be monsters?" Arthur holds out his hand for Papyrus to shake.

"WHY YES! WE ARE MONSTERS. VERY OBSERVANT OF YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus takes the man's hand and shakes it excitedly. "BEHIND ME IS ASGORE, THE KING OF MONSTERS, MY BROTHER SANS..." Pausing as he eyes his brother, he looks side to side and says "BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU SAY OR HE WILL RUIN YOU DAY WITH PUNS."

"you could say, i'll **pun**ish you. heh." Sans declares, making Papyrus rather upset.

"SAAAANS! CAN YOU NOT?! I AM TRYING TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION WITH THE HUMANS! WE DON'T NEED YOUR EFFORTLESS PUNS!"

"hey, i put a **ton** of work into my puns a-"

"NO SANS! I AM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN!" Papyrus shouts as he begins stamping his foot.

Sans chuckles as he looks at the expressions of the guards, "you should see the looks on your faces. priceless. if it'll make you happy paps, i guess i won't make puns for a while." Sans winks at Frisk mischievously.

Though very confused at the events unfolding between them, the guards keep their wits about them. "Wait," Andrew says as he looks at Asgore's imposing form. "Did he say, king of monsters? I'm assuming... you are the king of monsters?"

Asgore steps forward and greets the guards, giving a slight bow. "Howdy... Yes I am Asgore, the King of Monsters. It is a pleasure to meet you two."

"Hey... Johnathan, doesn't he kinda look like that monster that came in years ago, but bigger?"

"Yea, but... it must be a coincidence. Look, Frisk is with them; they can't be all that bad."

"True..." Andrew ponders for a moment, and then Toriel speaks.

"You said something about a monster coming into the village, did you not? Was he... by chance... carrying a child's body?"

"Yea," Andrew replies. "A lot of villagers attacked him... I don't suppose you know who the monster was, or why he had a child's body...?"

Toriel, letting go of Frisk's hand, holds her hands to her chest while looking to the past and says "yes that was... our son. Asriel... he... he was best friends with Chara... They-"

A large grey haired man in armor walks up from behind the guards and interrupts with a deep voice full of empathy. "You don't need to say anymore, ma'am... I'm... sorry for your loss. We will get it straightened out in due time... In the meantime, let me guide you through the town to the Addams's residence. I bet Frisk is anxious to get home." The man holds out his hand to Toriel, "My name is Bernard, by the way, Bernard Ward. I am the Captain of the Guard in this village."

Toriel accepts the man's hand, and receives a firm but gentle handshake in return. "Thank you, Mr. Ward."

Impressed by his stature, Undyne looks the man over while Alphys hides behind her; maybe anime is real after all?

"Of course, ma'am. We should get going, it is starting to get dark, we can continue introductions at the Addams family residence... The streets are mostly empty now, so it shouldn't take too long."

Asgore nods at the man, "Lead the way."

:-:

The village is, despite appearances, nice. Many of the houses look like log cabins, but the newer looking houses are made of stone. The group passes by a large clearing that looks like it supports various activities. The town hall is two stories tall and looks well used. Next to it the group passes what looks like a barracks, complete with a training ground to the side; the dummies they use look more like weird animals than humans. A small church-like building hosts various unknown symbols on it. Alphys, Sans, Asgore, and Toriel recognize them as magic symbols, but they are not set up properly.

Though few people are on the streets as darkness begins to claim the sky, many look through their windows while the group makes their way. Villagers try to sneak glances at them through shuttered windows, children stare, and others panic -rushing out of sight-. Monsters haven't been seen for a long time, so many are wary; others remember the last encounter vividly.

It isn't hard for Asgore to see over most of the buildings, no doubt special preparations need to be made for his... large stature. Most of the buildings seem smaller than normal, probably to minimize their presence. He can see a large, dark, building in the distance that looks to be somewhat in disrepair. The group continues through the streets, waving occasionally as onlookers and the rare, curious, passersby investigate. Papyrus, of course, is more than willing to talk to any who ask questions.

"YES! I AM A SKELETON! NOT JUST ANY SKELETON, HOWEVER!... I... AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND IT WOULD BRING ME GREAT JOY TO BE YOUR FRIEND!... WE ARE GOING SOMEWHERE RIGHT NOW THOUGH... SO MAYBE LATER."

"What about him?" A young kid says, pointing at Sans while standing in their doorway, "is he also a Skeleton? He looks different."

"YES, THAT IS MY BROTHER SANS!... SANS WHY AM I INTRODUCING YOU AGAIN!? YOU SHOULD DO IT YOURSELF, LAZYBONES!"

"heh, but you do such a good job at it papyrus. besides, i waved."

"NO YOU DIDN'T SANS. I SAW YOUR LACK OF WAVING! YOU CANNOT FOOL THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Toriel stifles a giggle as she listens to the brothers go back and forth, then decides to join in. "I am sure Sans will introduce himself to everyone later, Papyrus. He is probably just **eggs**austed. I bet he will open up out of his **shell** when he gets some sleep."

Sans snickers at Toriel's puns as Papyrus groans as though he has been physically assaulted.

"UHG, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LIKE SUCH LAME JOKES?"

"welp, i'm hungry now too actually. i could really go for some **dates**, couldn't you frisk?"

After Frisk giggles at Sans' and Toriel's food puns they notice that their house is nearby, so they grab Toriel's hand excitedly to pull her ahead of the group and to the gates. "There is room for everybody here, even Asgore will fit!"

Toriel smiles at the child for their consideration "It is a very nice house frisk, thank you for your concern. I am sure we will find places to stay soon enough, so we don't overstay our welcome."

"You don't have to! We have plenty of room!" Frisk counters.

Toriel giggles at the child's innocent enthusiasm and relents. "Well, if you insist. I am sure it will be alright... As long as I am able to have... space."

As the rest of the group turns the corner and approaches the building, Papyrus exclaims "WOWIE! WHAT IS THE BIG SPOOKY LOOKING BUILDING!? FRISK, IS THIS... IS THIS WHERE YOU LIVE!? IT'S HUGE! AND AWESOME!... IT ISN'T HAUNTED IS IT?"

"No, but mom wishes it was. 'Can't have everything,' she says."

:-:

Big and spooky indeed, the house looks easily a few centuries old. Standing two stories tall (with a three story tall tower in the front), with dark wood panelling, and looking like a little TLC will turn it into a different building, the Addams's Gothic mansion is easily one of the largest buildings in the town. Beyond the fence and gate, the yard is taken care of moderately well; it almost seems as if a child mows it, which very well could be the case.

"As you probably already know," Bernard says while rubbing Frisk's hair into a mess, "this little trouble maker lives here. It is probably the only house that can accommodate all of you..."

As Bernard looks back to the mountain, he continues. "Speaking of, I am sure there are more monsters in the mountains, but I advise that they stay there for now until we can prepare space for them... The surface is not as safe as it used to be anymore, not since the war. Some pretty nasty magic got released when the barrier went up, and it transformed most of the creatures in its path into... twisted things." Bernard gives a worried look to the monsters as they look at him curiously, their concern rising.

"That is most unfortunate news," Toriel replies. "We will have to let everyone know as soon as possible, so no one gets hurt."

"Unless you can teleport, I don't recommend going back up the mountain path at night. All sorts of creepy m-... abominations start to roam when it gets dark."

"Bad Saint Bernard!" Frisk admonishes as they playfully karate chop his waist, feigning a brutal punishment, "I know you were about to call them monsters. I told you that you can't do that, because the real monsters would be offended!"

Papyrus, perplexed by the new title, blurts out "SAINT BERNARD? IS HE A PRIEST OR SOMETHING? OR IS HE SECRETLY A MEMBER OF THE DOG CLAN?"

"Hehe, no that is just my nickname for him" Frisk replies as they start to counter against the assailant who begins messing up their hair. "He looks big and scary, but he is really kind and grandfatherly if he likes you!"

Bernard chuckles awkwardly as he defends himself. "H-hey Frisk! Don't go giving away my secret! You're gonna give me a bad name, I've gotta keep up my _tough _appearance or the recruits won't respect me!"

"Everyone already knows, silly. Why do you think they call you _Grandpa _Ward now?" Frisk stars to giggle as they are assaulted with tickling fingers from Bernard.

Toriel is filled with relief and nostalgia while watching them. Frisk has some pretty great friends, and family... it makes her miss her own even more. As she stares off into space, reminiscing, the sound of Frisk giggling fades and she feels someone tugging on her sleeve. When she looks over, Frisk is standing next to her with their arms out expectantly; with the most subtle look of worry only a mother could notice. The rest of the party has apparently gone ahead, and it's just Frisk and Toriel.

She kneels down as she embraces Frisk in a hug. "Thank you, Frisk."

"Come on, Toriel, let's go. I want to show you our awesome kitchen and the library! Maybe you could make some butterscotch-cinnamon pie?"

"I would like that very much, let us go." Toriel stands up, takes Frisk's waiting hand, and follows them into the house.

:-:

*** Looking at their awesome mansion... fills Frisk with DETERMINATION.**

_*** A bright yellow star appears next to the gate, Frisk feels rejuvenated.**_

_*** FILE SAVED.**_

:-:

As the group starts to approach the doors, Bernard briefly continues introductions with those he has not learned the names of before departing; having to get back to the other guards before they get into trouble.

Shortly after, Frisk's parents walk up and join them.

"Please," Marceline asks in an even but mysterious tone, "let us give you a tour of our home."

"Yes! And from now on, think of this as your home too. I insist." Conrad declared. "Mi casa es su casa!"

Papyrus looks around the group as they make their way to the doors and asks, "HEY... WHERE IS SANS?" Looking toward the road, he continues. "DID HE FALL ASLEEP AT THE GATE? THAT LAZYBONES, I'LL GO GET HIM!"

"no need paps, i'm right here."

Turning around, Papyrus sees Sans. "WHERE DID YOU GO OFF TO, YOU KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS OUTSIDE WHEN IT IS DARK! I SWEAR, IF YOU WERE SLEEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD I AM GOING TO HAVE TO-"

"relax pap, i just got turned around. i'm here now right?"

"HOW DID YOU GET TURNED AROUND IN FRONT OF THE HOUSE!? YOU JUST HAD TO GO FORWARD!" Papyrus shouts a little too loudly.

Sans shrugs and gives Frisk a wink before replying, "well, what can i say... oh, hey," Sans looks to the side, "while i was turned around, i let the others know to hang out in the underground until we come back."

"SANS ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU WENT ALL THE WAY BACK TO THE UNDERGROUND ON ACCIDENT!? HOW!? IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN THAT LONG!"

"i took a shortcut, of course... i knew where i was going, i was just too lazy to turn around i guess. so i figured 'eh, why not, might as well let everyone know it is dangerous out here.'"

Papyrus stares at his brother in disbelief. "SAAANS! THAT IS THE MOST LAZY YET RESPONSIBLE THING YOU HAVE DONE YET!..."

Papyrus groans before continuing, "COME ON THEY ARE LEAVING US BEHIND. I WANT TO SEE THE KITCHEN AND SHOW THEM MY AMAZING PASTA MAKING SKILLS!"

"heh, alright papyrus, i'm right behind you."

Sans and Papyrus join the rest of the party as they pass through the entryway.

It... is... huge! Asgore has no trouble going through the door or moving around in the foyer and, despite appearances, the house is well kept. Dark stained wood is very prominent throughout the mansion, and the red carpet contrasts nicely. Occasionally, as they guide their friends through the mansion, Frisk points at something and says "don't touch that." Which, really, just made them want to touch it even more.

Frisk, however, explains: "The house has all sorts of traps and tricks in it, you need to be careful."

Papyrus is intrigued by it all, it's like the mansion is a giant puzzle, waiting for him to solve it.

Ascending the stairs, the group moves to the second story and each is shown where their bedroom is. As the party rounds back, going down the stairs into the foyer, they head to the kitchen. Toriel is quite taken by it. The appliances are so old, but looked... new? The wood burning stove is kept very clean.

Toriel asks, "would it be too forward of me to ask if I may use the kitchen on occasion?"

Chuckling heartily, Conrad replies "Of course, of course! Like I said, make yourselves at home! But I suggest waiting until after we finish the tour, there are more places for us to visit... and it is important that you are familiar with where all our surprises are; wouldn't want anyone to get hurt on accident!"

The group continues moving through the house as the Addamses give them a tour. They visit to the conservatory, the ball room, the very large living room, the play room -which looks like where Frisk spends most of their time-, a small alchemist's laboratory -which Alphys was given permission to use-, Marceline's study filled with books, the library -whose many books catch Toriel's eye-, and Conrad's office (which also has books, but the group was warned against touching them). Nearing the end of their tour, they arrive at their final destination; the greenhouse attached to the side of the mansion.

Asgore is impressed by the wide variety of plants and, since he loves gardening, he asks "may I help tend to your plants?"

Marceline responds, as even toned and mysterious as ever, "of course, King Asgore, any help is welcome."

"Just Asgore is fine. Frisk's family is our family."

Frisk nods in agreement.

"Very well, Asgore. I just have one warning, sometimes the vines get cranky if they are not fed. They have a tendency to... eat things."

"Golly, well... I will be careful then. Thank you for the warning."

:-:

With the tour over, the party makes their way back to the main lobby and slowly separates as they go to their rooms; hoping to get settled in before dinner. Thinking on the day's events, it seems... serene. Just laying down in a bed that isn't truly theirs, with the sun now over the horizon giving way to the stars and moon... It's almost too good to be true... almost. Trouble, it seems, is just around the corner.

:-:

Toriel quickly cooks up a meal for everyone with the help of Marceline and Frisk. Toriel's fire magic makes cooking go even faster.

Marceline, quite taken with the dancing flames, admits sadly "it is quite unfortunate humans have lost magic, witchcraft just isn't the same."

Occasionally, Conrad sneaks into the kitchen and plays around foolishly with Marceline and Frisk, taking a bite here, pretending to chop off his hand there while "helping"... Toriel reminisces as she watches them. It is nice to see Frisk in such a loving and close family. With dinner ready, and dessert in the oven, Toriel goes to yell for everyone, but Marceline stops her before she can, saying "you can use these brass pipes Toriel, they go throughout the house."

"Oh! Why, thank you. That makes calling everyone much easier... Perhaps I would not have been able to yell loud enough, now that I think about it."

After finishing her statement, Toriel looks at the brass pipes and flips the covers off before speaking into them.

Upon hearing Toriel through the pipes, Undyne and Alphys leave their room. Shortly after, Undyne decides to talk with Alphys as they look around the house on their way.

"No wonder the punk survived the Underground so easily... Growing up in a place like this, you have to be really careful... But man, this place is FREAKING AWESOME!"

"I know, right? T-they even have a lab I can use for experiments, and the house is s-so huge! Even though this is the surface, I feel like... like we are still in the underground! B-but not in the bad way, you know?"

"Yea I know exactly what you mean! It's familiar, but in a good way! And look at this!" Undyne punches one of the hallway walls, "this place is reinforced with some seriously strong stuff!"

"Huh... I w-wonder why they need reinforced walls..."

"Are you kidding Alphys? I took a wrong turn and almost got blown up! If the walls weren't reinforced this place would probably be in shambles..."

Alphys, so focused on the words _'almost got blown up', _didn't register the rest of what Undyne said and she immediately starts worrying and panicking.

"_**OHMYGODWHATDOYOUMEAN!?**_ _THERE ARE __**EXPLOSIVE**_ _TRAPS HERE!? WHO DID THAT? WHY!? __**OHGODIMNEVERLEAVINGMYROOM! **_"

Alphys curls her tail behind herself and starts walking even slower, looking more critically at the floor.

"calm down alphys, i'm trying to practice sleep walking..." Sans says as he winks at Alphys reassuringly, "i'm sure it was nothing, all the stuff i've seen here is pretty mild. mostly just special effects and smoke."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS SANS!? SLEEPWALKING!? IN THIS HOUSE!?..." Alphys almost starts to yell, which Sans just shrugs off. Slowly getting her wits back she continues speaking, but somewhat shakily. "O-ok... but still... isn't all of this d-dangerous? I mean sure, Frisk grew up here and seems to act like... like it is fine, b-but maybe we should talk to them about... toning it down?" Alphys starts to tap her claws nervously as she stares downward, watching for booby traps.

"if you're that worried about it, then go ahead. the kid's dad said to think of this as our home. kinda hard to do that if you are worried about being blown up, right?"

"R-right... I'll talk to them about it... soon... maybe tomorrow. Let's keep going, we don't want the food to get c-cold..."

As they walk down the stairs, they begin to hear the sound of clanging and clashing metal. The closer they get, the more they recognize the sounds of swordplay... and sure enough, at the base of the stairs is Frisk and Conrad; sparing.

:-:

"Engard Senior Mustache! I will have your head this day yet!" Frisk shouts playfully and enthusiastically as they thrust their toy rapier forward.

As he parries the very telegraphed motion, Conrad feigns while saying "Oh ho! Getting a little over confident are we my little star? I will show you what it means to lose at the hands of _SIR CONRAD ADDAMS! _"

Their play goes on for several more seconds before Frisk fakes being stabbed in the heart and starts pretending to slowly die, saying "Noooo! Curse you_ Addams! _You have foiled my plans _yet again!... _BLEH!" as they fall to the ground in an overly dramatic way and start to laugh.

The group, though amused with the antics of father and child, continue to make their way down the stairs -while stifling their laughter- and go on their way to the dining room; which reminds the duo that dinner is ready.

:-:

To Frisk's view, the dining room is aclog with the fur of... two very fluffy boss monsters. Toriel and Asgore decide to sit separately from each other, as there is plenty of room at the table for them to do so. The table itself is made of the customary dark wood, and can easily sit twice the number of monsters that are present (size accounted for). The chairs are well crafted and comfortable, and the candles in the Chandelier dance with magic fire. The entire scene is a feast in and of itself. Laid out on the table is a very large meatloaf, several loaves of bread, and various types of green vegetables. There are also beverages of various kinds, but all the glasses at the seats were filled with water.

"Have to drink water before you are allowed to drink anything else, otherwise you will shrivel up!" Frisk comments, as everyone else approaches the table.

Shortly after, Frisk comments again. "Well, except the skele-bros, but I forgot that when I set their places..."

Not offended by the oversight, Sans asks "do you guys have any more ketchup?"

Marceline, curiously replies, "of course, you may get it from the fridge."

"Careful mom, Sans will drink all our ketchup if we don't set a limit." Frisk warns.

"heh, hey kid who are you talking about? I wouldn't drink _all _the ketchup... just most of it."

"Well, as long as you don't drink too much you can help yourself. We need some for other meals, after all."

"'course."

Papyrus, somehow managing to enter the dining room unnoticed, blurts out "I WOULD LIKE SOME MILK, IF YOU HAVE ANY. IT IS GOOD FOR YOU AND FULL OF CALCIUM!"

Though his sudden and loud voice surprises her, Marceline doesn't show it as she replies "of course Papyrus, there is a new gallon in the fridge... please don't drink it all."

"THANK YOU MRS FRISK'S MOM!"

"Please, you may all call me Marceline."

After getting the ketchup and milk, the two sit at the table near Toriel and begin to eat.

"THANK YOU FOR MAKING THIS WONDERFUL MEAL! PERHAPS SOON I WILL BE ABLE TO SHOW YOU MY WONDERFUL COOKING AS WELL! I AM VERY GOOD AT MAKING SPAGHETTI, IF I DON'T SAY SO MYSELF! WHICH I DO! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Marceline replies, in as mysterious of a tone as ever, "I think that would be lovely, thank you Papyrus."

:-:

While sitting around the table, eating their various portions of food, some inconsistencies start to bug Sans again. Thinking back on the day, he remembers the look on Frisk's face while looking at the sunset; the face of someone who is confused. Someone who recognizes what they are looking at, but doesn't know why. So, after having a slice of Toriel's famous pie for dessert, Sans finally decides to ask.

"hey, kiddo, you said that this village was only 47 years old, and it seems chara came from here and that whole event was pretty recent... but that can't possibly be right, because chara died over 1000 years ago. we've been under that mountain for about... two thousand years... give or take a century."

"Huh? That isn't possible, the war ended just 52 years ago... Chara fell in 2015." Frisk, not quite sure of themselves, looks back to their memory of the sunrise again. "Maybe... time in the underground is different for the surface?"

"not likely... but who knows. i guess we wont know till we go back, huh?"

"Yea... Hey mom, dad, how long was I gone for?"

Marceline, after finishing the food on her fork, replies "I'm not sure little angel, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes."

"...I swear I was there for at least two days... Could I go up to the mountain with Sans tomorrow to investigate these time shenanigans?"

To this, Conrad replies "I think it is best if you don't for now. I'm sorry my little star, but we were so worried when you disappeared; perhaps if you went with Mr. Ward or his squire, but I feel that you should spend the day at home tomorrow."

Dejectedly, Frisk replies "Ok dad... I understand."

Undyne, not wanting her friend to feel too bad, assures them "It'll be fine punk, me and Alphys-"

"Ahem... I think you meant: 'Alphys and I'" Toriel corrects using her signature 'teacher voice'.

Undyne corrects herself, continuing sheepishly, "R-right... heh... _Alphys and I _can go with Sans to check it out, and we will tell you about what we find; OK?"

Alphys, not sure if she should speak out about being volunteered to do something... but also wanting to stay with Undyne, decides to let it slide.

"then it's settled. undyne, alphys, and i will go back to the underground to investigate. you wanna join paps?"

"HMMM... NOT PARTICULARLY. TIME JAPES ARE NOT THE KIND OF JAPES I ENJOY... BESIDES! I NEED TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION WITH THE HUMANS!"

"heh, alright... welp, i think it's **thyme** I headed to bed. g'night everyone."

As Toriel and Sans snicker at the joke, Papyrus is not happy. "UHG!"

After waiting for Sans to leave the room, Papyrus picks up his and Sans' plates. Everyone else takes their plates to the kitchen soon after as well.

As they clean up dinner, Papyrus asks "MRS. FRISK'S- I MEAN... MARCELINE. WHAT DOES 'MON ANGE' MEAN? YOU SAID THIS TO FRISK, SO I AM SURE IT IS A NICKNAME, BUT IT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE ANYTHING I RECOGNIZE..."

"It is French, for 'my angel,'" she replies while assisting with the dishes.

"OH, I SEE! HOW FITTING, SINCE FRISK IS LIKE THE ANGEL FROM OUR PROPHECY!"

Frisk holding back a yawn, says "I should head to bed... good night everyone," deftly managing to skimp out on chores, using the power of sleepy children and distracted parents.

"Good night little angel, have pleasant dreams."

"YES! GOOD NIGHT FRISK! SLEEP WELL!"

With that, the rest of the night was relatively quiet as the remaining people clean up after dinner and dessert. Not long after everything is cleaned, Alphys and Undyne decide to turn in and, shortly after them, Asgore also excuses himself. Then, it was just Toriel and the Addamses.

Marceline, seeing the hidden distress on Toriel's face, asks "Toriel, why don't you accompany me to my study?"

"I would be glad to accompany you, is there something you would like to discuss?"

"Yes, and no. I would like to make you an offer."

"Oh, alright, lead the way."

While walking to their destination, Conrad turns and heads to the Conservatory while Marceline continues to speak,

"I wanted to thank you, all of you really, for taking such good care of Frisk. I know they can sometimes be a bit of a handful, but I can tell they feel safe with you. I also hear that you enjoy reading, so..."

When they arrive at their destination, Marceline waves her hand toward the study. It boasts quite the selection of books and papers, though not as many as the library.

"I would like you to feel at home, so as long as it isn't from the bookshelf next to the desk, you may read to your heart's content. Some of the books are... dangerous, while some are dreadfully boring. I think you will find the ones on the far wall, near the fireplace, more to your liking. Feel free to use the recliner and fireplace as well, should you want to stay and have some time to yourself."

With an undertone of guilt, Toriel replies. "Why, thank you very much, Mrs. Addams. That is very kind of you. I appreciate your hospitality, and, if I may contradict you, Frisk was a delight to have... Though... Frisk mostly went through the underground alone. I can not say it was an entirely pleasant experience, as I am sure many misunderstandings occurred along the way..."

Toriel briefly pauses to collect herself, "I regret not going with them in the first place, but the past can not be changed."

"Thank you for your honesty, Toriel. And please, call me Marceline. I will be in the conservatory with Conrad should you need anything."

"Alright, thank you again... Have a good night, Marceline."

"You as well."

With their conversation over, Marceline leaves as Toriel sets the fireplace ablaze with fire magic and goes over to the bookshelf. With a book in hand, she sits in the nearby recliner to read... before remembering that she needs to put on her reading glasses.

The night is silent save for the chirping of crickets, and the occasional groan or creak as the house cools down from a day in the sun. Toriel relaxes in the chair, reading a book titled "102 things to do with frog's legs," and slowly begins to doze off.

The night is silent... the stars, twinkling, and the world... eerie?

A howl occasionally echoes through the dark night sky which doesn't belong to any creature the monsters of the Underground recognize; but they still feel at peace... if a little uncomfortable.

*** Sleeping in their cozy bed, among friends and family, fills Frisk with... DETERMINATION.**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**Inconsistencies and errors in the prologue are hereby declared as an intended story mechanic and therefore will be ignored if mentioned.  
Any unintentional errors are also hereby considered intentional.**  
**I reject your reality and substitute my own.**

**Fair warning, this story will not be all fun and games; though there are fun and games to be had.**

**T****his work is an exploratory telling of a story, and I am probably going to re-write it at a certain point (this is my first literary work).**

**This work contains quite a few references to other material, but any names used that are not intended references are merely coincidental.**


	2. A beginning is also an invitation

**:-"A beginning is also an invitation..."-:**

*** DARKNESS, SILENTLY CREEPING IN ALL DIRECTIONS, FILLS FRISK'S MIND AS THEY FLOAT THROUGH THE ENDLESS VOID,  
* CREATING RIPPLES OF NOTHING.**

*** SILENCE PREVAILS IN THE EMPTY SCENE.**

_**"HELLO DARKNESS, MY OLD FRIEND, I'VE COME TO TALK WITH YOU AGAIN..."  
**_*** NO RESPONSE...**

_**"NOT MUCH OF A TALKER, AS ALWAYS, I SEE."  
**_*** FRISK SEES A FACE FLASH THROUGH THEIR MIND, BUT IT DISAPPEARS BEFORE THEY CAN MAKE OUT ANY DETAILS.**

_**"DON'T BE SHY, YOU'RE ALREADY IN MY HEAD."  
**_*** NO RESPONSE...**

*** FRISK TURNS AND SEES A FAMILIAR SIGHT: THE DOOR LEADING TO THE SURFACE, FRISK'S FRIENDS AND FAMILY SURROUNDING IT.  
* THEY LOOK HAPPY.**

*** AS FRISK WALKS THROUGH THE DOOR, A BRIGHT LIGHT BEGINS TO FILL THEIR VIEW.**

*** INCOHERENT ECHOES GROW LOUDER AND REVERBERATE WITHIN THE VOID UNTIL THE FAMILIAR SOUNDS OF REALITY FILL FRISK'S MIND.**

:-:

Frisk's Alarm reads: 8:00 A.M. March 26th, 2045.

Failing to hold in a yawn, Frisk stretches as they get up from bed. Moments later they hear their mom calling everyone for breakfast. Slowly but surely Frisk changes from their pajamas -adorned with ghosts and spiders- into their traditional striped shirt and shorts. Waddling sleepily, they move out into the hallway; clumsily bumping into all sorts of traps they placed the night before. Frisk makes their way, in an almost comical manner, to the closest bathroom. If not for their familiarity with the house, and the customary wake up sequence of running into one's own traps, Frisk probably would have been hurt; but at most it only garners curiously concerned looks from Alphys and Undyne. The traps are mostly constructed of left over materials, like wood, some metal bits here and there, and a lot of string; they look pretty effective regardless. One even cut an apple in half... but the two are not really sure if the apple was cut in advance or not. They don't want to find out.

"Huh... o-okay so... that happened... D-do you think Frisk is alright?" Alphys asks, still not quite sure if she should worry.

Undyne, also feeling concern replies "Heh... I think this is... normal for them?..." then her face lights up as she almost yells "OH! ! I just had an AWESOME IDEA! ! ! We should totally join the Addamses in their weird trap habits, I bet just a few days of it and our reflexes will be AMAZING! !" Undyne smiles wide.

"Uh. I... I don't think that is a good idea Undyne."

"WHAT!? Why not?"

"W-well, my body isn't made for that, Undyne. I c-can't move like you can."

"I guess that means I'll have to participate enough for the both of us! Fuhuhuhuhu!"

Groaning, but not entirely unhappy, Alphys begins to walk down the hallway to the dining room; Undyne follows.

Across the manor, Sans and Papyrus are already well on their way. Unlike Undyne, Sans is already in the process of setting up his own little surprises... So far, he has a sock that leaves another sock behind when you pick it up.

As Papyrus passes the aforementioned sock, he leaves a sticky note for Sans (not wanting to encourage his behavior by picking it up).

It reads:  
I KNOW THEY SAID TO MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME  
SANS, BUT PLEASE DON'T MAKE FRISK'S HOUSE A MESS  
BY LEAVING YOUR SOCKS ALL OVER THE PLACE! !

-PAPYRUS

Meanwhile, Asgore hears the call for breakfast._ 'Ah, time to eat,' _Asgore thinks to himself as he finishes watering the rest of the plants.

Toriel, however, is still sleeping peacefully on the recliner.

:-:

Filtering through the dining room door, Sans and Papyrus are the first to enter. The table sports scrambled eggs, hash browns, and plenty of toast. As Alphys and Undyne make their way in, however, they notice a particular lack of Toriel in the room; but assume she is in the kitchen. Asgore enters the room carefully, while Frisk runs up from behind him and takes their seat; fork at the ready, they are ready to devour their food and begin their day. They are, however, upset to find out that they will need to wait.

As Marceline is leaving the dining room, she tells the occupants "we will eat once everyone is present, please wait while I fetch Toriel."

"Okay mom, we can wait" Frisk says, placing their fork on their plate.

Conrad looks over to Frisk and asks "by the way Frisk, did you remember to make your bed?"

"Uh... heh... yes?" Frisk replies, not entirely sure.

"Make sure you double check after Breakfast."

"Yes sir..." Frisk says dejectedly.

A few minutes after, Marceline and Toriel walk in and take their places.

"Alright, everyone is here; you may eat."

No one needs any further encouragement to begin eating, least of all Frisk. Breakfast goes smoothly. As it's wrapping up, Alphys gets Conrad and Marceline's attention.

"Conrad? Marceline? I uh... I have a question, if that is OK."

"Of course" they say in almost eerie unison; it sends shivers down her spine.

"Would it be possible for there to be less... surprises... around the house?" Alphys asks nervously, not wanting to overstep some unspoken boundaries.

Marceline speaks up first, "I don't see why not, we keep them around as tradition and fun."

Conrad adds "we can't always be there for Frisk, so the surprises, tricks, and traps are so we can interact with them, in a sense, while we are away. Though with you all here, for however long you decide to stay, I am sure we can tone down our antics."

Conrad looks at Frisk, who nods.

"There you have it! We won't put as many 'surprises' around the house. Is there anything else you would like to bring up?"

"Uh, n-no, thank you."

"Of course, and remember, think of this as your house too; If anything bothers you, please let Marceline or I know."

"Thank you, C-conrad... and Marceline."

"Speaking of living arrangements," Toriel says, "What preparations need to be made to move monsters out from the Underground? I understand that land needs to be secured, but is there anything else?"

Conrad and Marceline look at each other, Marceline speaks to Toriel first. "We need to contact the Sanctum, they have the man-power needed to assist in securing a large area and moving you all out of the Underground..."

"But..." Conrad continues morosely as the couple look over to the rest, "the Sanctum has its fair share of problems too. If we move monsters to the Sanctum, instead of clearing land, they would be overwhelmed..."

"And because of that," Marceline continues, "we are afraid that they are not truly in the position to provide support. As it stands, they are hardly able to support themselves... They need new leadership, but no one is willing to accept anyone that steps forward."

Frisk contributes to the conversation. "Not to mention, the Sanctum is about 130 miles away... So, just sending word is going to take two days; that's with our best horse and rider."

Asgore considers the information, despondently replying "Golly... That is unfortunate news. I knew the war was devastating to monsters, but to see humans in such a position as the victors-"

Conrad cuts in "We were not the victors, Asgore. The Sages wisely tricked the king, ensuring your survival. They didn't expect the barrier to fail the way it did, but it did; only that horrible king and his followers can truly be blamed."

Toriel, apologetically, says "I am sorry... Is there any way we can help around the town at least?"

"There is, and any help will be greatly appreciated; you don't have to help if you don't want to, of course." Conrad assures her. "Perhaps it would be best if you went to the town hall and spoke with them about what help you can provide."

Alphys and Undyne, feeling like they should probably join the conversation, start to talk over each other before Alphys concedes to Undyne. "There are a ton of monsters in the underground, I bet we could help speed up building repairs or even add new stuff to the town!"

Alphys adds in, "yea! We could reinforce the wall, and even help set up a c-communications network! And we could... heh..." Alphys continues, feeling self conscious "...help come up with an a-alternative means of transportation..."

"That sounds wonderful," Conrad reassures her. "It would definitely help our survival if we had a way of communicating long distances. As it stands, all the old radio towers and power-lines are not working. Our manor has its own generator, which the rest of the town also uses but, beyond that, power is limited."

Before anyone else can speak, Marceline suggests "Asgore, if I understand correctly, you, being the king of monsters, should go to the town hall to discuss these matters."

Asgore responds, with a hint of embarrassment in his voice "Oh! Yes, I should, shouldn't I?... Frisk and I can do that after breakfast, if that is OK with you?"

Curiously, Marceline asks "I'm not sure why Frisk would need to go, but they are grounded for running off; savior of monsters or not, they knew better." Marceline gives Frisk a disappointed look, which Frisk reacts to by lowering their head.

Awkwardly Asgore responds, "Frisk agreed to be our ambassador to the humans, but I realize now that I should get your permission... I will not challenge your decision to ground Frisk, I would probably do the same if..." Asgore cuts off and looks down at his plate, saddened by horrible memories.

Marceline replies after waiting for a few moments, "thank you, Asgore... As for Frisk being the Ambassador, it is important to remember that Frisk is turning nine this year; a child needs an education, and time to grow."

"Of course, my apol-"

Marceline interrupts. "With that being said, -and please, forgive my interruption- I think Frisk will be an excellent ambassador."

Frisk smiles in an almost not subtle way. Asgore gives a relieved smile, in a significantly less subtle way.

Without missing a beat, Sans joins in "yea, i bet the kiddo will be an **eggs**ellent am**bass**ador too."

"IT IS TOO EARLY FOR BAD JOKES SANS! ! CAN YOU AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL LUNCH OR SOMETHING?"

"what can i say" Sans shrugs, "i guess i'm a real **bone**afide addict."

"UHG! I AM NOT EVEN GOING TO DIGNIFY THAT WITH A RESPONSE! !... IGNORE THAT I SAID THAT! I AM NOT RESPONDING TO YOU! !"

Frisk, Toriel, and Conrad grin while watching the two skeleton brothers bicker about bad jokes; though he appears agitated, Papyrus is happy.

Conrad wraps up the conversation, "speaking of freeing all of monster kind, we still have to discuss making preparations for a celebration! I think that perhaps Asgore could talk to them about that while he is at the Town hall."

"Yes, I could do that. A celebration would help lift up our spirits... but we won't be able to bring all of monster kind. It wouldn't feel right with them still in the Underground..."

Conrad replies sympathetically, "ah yes that is a problem... we can always schedule the celebration for later then, when everyone is out!"

With no more jokes, and no one else speaking, the group of humans and monsters clean up the table and dishes; this time, Frisk does not manage to sneak out of doing chores. After letting their meals settle, everyone begins to split up and proceed with their plans for the day. Wanting to be more cautious, they inform each other before hand of their plans. Sans, Alphys, and Undyne are going back to Mt. Ebott to try to determine if there is a time discrepancy, Asgore is going to the Town hall with Papyrus in tow, Frisk is staying at home for mischievously disappearing, and Toriel is also staying. With everyone knowing where everyone will be, they go about their day.

:-:

Sans, Alphys, and Undyne leave the manor first. Though Sans normally uses shortcuts, he decides to stay with Alphys and Undyne in case trouble shows up; funny how suddenly having a reason to care causes you to put more effort into things, including the safety of others. They tell the guards where they are heading and then walk up the path to the mountain... Though still a wonderful sight, the party does not stop to smell the flowers. Their cautious observation of their surroundings gives them a new perspective of the area. Sans realizes that the walk down from the mountain yesterday was at least half an hour long, despite feeling shorter. As they begin to approach the lower entry into New Home Castle, Alphys asks a question.

"Sans, I know that we are returning to the mountain to c-check the whole time discrepancy thing... but how are you planning to actually do that?"

"what do you mean, alphys?"

"W-well... I mean the stone inside the mountain would have aged faster, of course, but i-if we were in some kind of... time loop or something... where we were living the same day or month over and over but we thought it was a different day each time."

Alphys pauses for a moment, before continuing. "What if the stone behind the barrier turns out to be the same age as the stone outside the barrier? I-I know that the trash from the river was floating into the Underground the whole time, b-but even that seemed to be... sporadic? Like it didn't always flow into the Underground... and it always seemed about the same age as other stuff that washed in... Like... two thousand years and it didn't get any more or less advanced..."

"welp, you've got a point there alphys. a few of them actually... you're quite **pointy**, heh. but i think we should take this one step at a time, don't you?"

Alphys sighs, "y-yea, I suppose you're right... Making too many theories can blind us from the truth when we find it."

"exactly." Sans gives Alphys a wink.

Undyne comments "Ya know Sans... I agree with what you're saying, but did you _have_ to slip a bad joke in?"

Sans shrugs, "at least we are getting close to the entrance now... we should set something up outside to track time, just in case."

Alphys pipes up "Oh! Since we won't need our phones, I can leave mine behind and start a t-timer on it... Just need to find somewhere discreet and protected from the weather..."

Undyne points up above the cave entrance to a crevice, "what about up there?"

"Yea, that would work... but how are we going to get it up there?" Alphys looks off into the tree line, hoping to find some way to make a ladder or something, and starts planning with Undyne.

Sans sneaks the phone out of Alphys' pocket with gravity magic while she and Undyne are distracted, starts a timer on his and Alphys' phones, and levitates Alphys' phone up to a crevice above the cave entrance.

With a smug grin Sans responds, "what do you mean alphys? it's already up there."

"No it-... Huh?..." Alphys, pats the pocket where her phone was. Having known Sans for a long time, stopped being confused very quickly and just went with it. "Well, OK then, let's get going..."

Perplexed, Undyne comments "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you use magic; but you always pull stuff like this off! How do you _do_ that?"

"heh, trade secret."

The group of three walk through the entrance in silence. Undyne doesn't press for information. As they progress, they eventually enter the antechamber to the SOUL room. Looking beyond the archway that separates the antechamber from the SOUL room gives them an unexpected view. The stone in the SOUL room looks different than the stone in the antechamber, if only subtly.

At first the group thought it was just a matter of perspective, but Undyne concludes "Looking back, I thought the stone leading out of the Underground looked different because we had just been set free."

Alphys adds "I admit I didn't notice it immediately... M-my first assumption was the stone behind the barrier saw more use... but even the walls and ceiling look... different."

Sans examines the stone on the wall closer, "the only way to know for sure it to run some tests on it."

"R-right, um... we we still have all the geology equipment, I put it in s-storage."

"from the expansion project right?"

"Yes, it should still work... and if not I can fix it... Undyne, could you help me get the equipment, some of it is heavy."

"Sure Alphys, Lead the way!"

"while you two do that, i'll stay here and look at these stone walls."

"You mean, you are just going to stand there while me and Alphys do the heavy lifting?"

"Sans... y-you're already sedimentary, you don't need to practice."

"heh, good one... but i really don't think i can help with moving the equipment."

"Fine, but at least find a way to c-collect samples; ok?"

"sure thing." Sans winks as the two depart.

Looking between the chambers, Sans can clearly see the difference. He wonders if he was really so distracted that he didn't notice. When Alphys and Undyne are out of sight, Sans uses a 'shortcut' to get to the storage room, grab a hand-held core drill, and return. He begins taking samples, using gravity magic to speed up his drilling, from the walls of the SOUL room and antechamber. He mentally notes the difference in consistency. The samples from the SOUL room are older, though they look similar; they have collected more sediments than the stone in the antechamber. More layers tends to mean older, but science requires multiple tests. All this work just to verify the date on a calendar... Sans pockets the tool and verifies that his samples are organized properly and marks them... then he gets a text from Undyne.

From: StrongFish91  
_Sans we can't move all the equipment up there, it_  
_needs power... but we don't have any extension_  
_cords..._

From: StrongFish91  
_You knew this already, didn't you!?_

To: StrongFish91  
_hey now, don't besmirch my good name._

To: StrongFish91  
_i'm lazy for the sake of lazy._

To: StrongFish91  
_i'll bring the samples over._  
_i got them a while ago._

Sans pockets his cellphone, collects the samples, and takes a shortcut to the Lab in Hotland. Just as big, square, and sterile white as before. Everything looks the way he remembers it from before Frisk did their thing. Hopefully they will be able to get everything sorted out, only then can monsters truly go free. Sans enters the Lab, and sees Alphys and Undyne setting up some machines at Alphys' now cleared desk. As Sans walks over Undyne looks up, but Alphys keeps her attention on setting up the machines.

Perplexed, Undyne comments "for someone so lazy you got here pretty fast, Sans..."

Alphys cuts to the point. "D-do you have the samples?"

"yea. where do you need 'em?"

"Set them on that tray... You marked them right?"

As Sans places the samples on the designated tray he replies," 'course I did."

"Hey so, I know this is all NERD CRAP... but how are you going to check how old they are?"

Alphys answers Undyne excitedly, "w-well! I am going to use radiometric dating t-t-to check to how old they are b-based on-" Alphys stops suddenly, realizing she is in hype-mode, and continues awkwardly "uh... heh... b-basically I'm going to crush a part of the samples and use the mass spectrometer to... uhh... shoot... lasers at the samples... heh."

"Huh... I didn't know you could use lasers to do that... it sounds AWESOME!"

'W-well! A-actually you... you can't do that... I just... It's hard to explain without getting complicated..."

Sans speaks up before Undyne can reply. "welp, the tests are going to take a while to finish, so i'm gonna go check on everybody. after all, we need to see how long everyone thinks we've been gone for, or if the time discrepancy stopped when the barrier fell."

Undyne and Alphys Sigh, almost in unison.

Alphys comments, "I don't know why I'm s-surprised, you always had a way of getting out of work... while getting into more... without actually doing any work..."

Sans shrugs while leaving the Lab and says "what can i say, it takes a lot of effort to do nothing... anyway, i'm headed out now."

:-:

Papyrus and Asgore leave the manor shortly after Sans, Alphys, and Undyne. The village was not particularly full, but plenty of people were out and about. As Sans' group left the village, Papyrus redirected all the attention from them to him and Asgore... Or he would have if not for Asgore's imposing and fluffy form. Most people run away when they see the duo, which is not a particularly favorable attitude for soon-to-be human friends to have towards one as great as Papyrus. Papyrus works to get the attention of the humans so that Asgore can go to the town hall and speak with the humans inside.

To do so, he stops in the middle of a clearing surrounded by log houses and yells:

"HELLO HUMANS! ! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! ! ! AND I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO ANSWER ALL YOUR QUESTIONS AND BECOME YOUR GREAT FRIEND! ! ! !"

A young boy speaks first. "Oh, uh... but I wanna talk to that big fluffy monster guy. What is his name?"

"OH! ! ! HE IS VERY BUSY, BUT HIS NAME IS ASGORE! HE IS THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS! ! AND HE IS A REALLY GREAT GUY!"

The young boy responds curiously, "He is the king of all monsters? So... it's true? The barrier really was broken?"

"WHY YES HUMAN! THE BARRIER WAS BROKEN! ! ! IN FACT, IT WAS A HUMAN NAMED FRISK THAT BROKE IT! THEY ARE THE GREATEST! ! !"

An older girl asks, incredulously "wait if they are the greatest, how are you "the great" Papyrus?"

"SIMPLE! ! I AM GREAT, AND THEY ARE GREAT AS WELL! ! ! NYEH HEH HEH HEH! !"

Perplexed, the older girl asks "so wait... what makes you so great?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK! ! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM JUST VERY GREAT. I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN GREAT! ! ! I AM SURE THAT AS YOU GET TO KNOW ME, YOU WILL SEE THAT!"

Another child asks, "hey, I heard that magic no longer exists; but monsters are made of magic, right? Does that mean you can do magic?"

"WHY YES LITTLE HUMAN! I CAN DO ALL SORTS OF MAGIC, THOUGH I PREFER BONE MAGIC. BECAUSE I AM A SKELETON."

The young boy responds with glee, "Coool! can we see!? can we can we can we!?"

"WHY, YES YOU MAY! ! PREPARE TO BE UTTERLY AMAZED BY MY MASTERY OF MAGIC HUMAN FRIENDS, FOR I AM VERY GOOD AT MAGIC! ! !"

Papyrus summons bones that spell out "COOL DUDE" from the ground, then summons bones in the air to create his face, and finally he creates blue/white "bone-works" (bones imitating the explosions of fireworks) that shoot off into the sky. The children are mesmerized by the display... but screaming is heard in the distance, and Papyrus dismisses his bones. As he looks down from where he was summoning his magic, he sees that the scene has become very chaotic. Parents are grabbing their children -fearing that they will be hurt-, others are grabbing weapons to defend against a perceived threat... then someone tries to attack him. Brandishing a club, the assailant tries to strike Papyrus in the head; but it stops short.

A young man of Japanese descent, in basic padded armor, stops the club from making contact using a metal gauntlet on his left arm. He then swiftly steps forward with his right foot, while sweeping the club to the side with his arm, and strikes the mystery man on the side of his neck with his right hand, in one smooth motion. This causes the mystery man to collapse, as the sudden and dramatic change in blood pressure knocks him out.

Papyrus rushes to catch the assailant before they fall to the ground, and says "IS HE GOING TO BE OK!? THERE IS NO NEED FOR ANYONE TO DO A VIOLENCE! ! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NEVER HARM YOU! !"

Exasperated, the young man says "Yea, he'll be fine... but I swear to _**god,**_ if this is another one of Frisk's pranks... Uhg... I still don't trust my helmet from last time! ! Frisk where are you!?"

The commotion slowly dies down as three town guards approach the scene, two of them take the unconscious man away and one asks: "Squire Katsuro, what happened here?"

"Well, I am not sure if this is another one of Frisks pranks... but I'm realizing that it can't be... Frisk can't use magic..." Katsuro pauses for a moment, pondering... "Anyway, when I showed up a few people decided that Papyrus' impressive display was some elaborate attack or something; Derrick here tried to be a hero, so I KO'ed him before he could hurt anyone."

"First off, Frisk is grounded; didn't Bernard tell you? And secondly, are you sure the Skeleton wasn't attacking anyone? And thirdly... why... how did you think it was an elaborate prank!?"

Papyrus gasps, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD NEVER HARM MY NEW HUMAN FRIENDS! ! ! I JUST WANTED TO SHOW THE LITTLE HUMANS MY VERY AWESOME AND COOL MAGIC! ! ALSO... NO I AM NOT A PRANK, AND NEITHER IS MY MAGIC! NYEH!"

"Oh, right, I forgot Sir Bernard said that... Anyway, I'm on Papyrus' side, he wasn't trying to hurt anyone. ...I am not going to comment on the third question."

"Fine, but why did you Knock Derrick out; was that really needed?"

Katsuro pauses for a moment, then says. "I'm pretty sure his swing bruised my arm when I blocked his attack... who knows what would have happened to Papyrus' skull. I wanted to make sure that nothing else could happen before backup arrived."

"Ok, good enough, I suppose... I will let you off the hook _this_ time."

"OH! I CAN FIX THAT HUMAN KATSURO, GIVE ME YOUR ARM AND I WILL HEAL YOU! !"

"You can do that!? Awesome! It won't hurt right?"

"NOPE! QUITE THE OPPOSITE! !"

Katsuro pulls off his bracer, pushes his sleeve up to reveal a bruise, and Papyrus puts his hand over Katsuro's arm; green bones shoot out from Papyrus' hand and collide with Katsuro's arm, healing the bruise.

Katsuro reacts excitedly "Wow! I feel ten times better now! Thanks Papyrus!"

"YOU ARE VERY WELCOME! !"

The other guard, witnessing the display, is still in awe. "We will decide what happens to Derrick when Bernard gets back; last I heard, he headed up to the mountain for some reason. Something about "ominous howling" last night, probably a wolf-type Wälder beast."

"Another one? Do we know if its pack is nearby? He didn't go alone did he?"

"No, it seems like it is just the one. And yea, he did, but the patrols have increased since the barrier fell yesterday; so he probably joined up with one of them."

"EXCUSE ME HUMANS, BUT... WHAT IS THIS... WALDER BEAST YOU SPEAK OF?"

Katsuro replies to Papyrus, "Oh, it's... how to put it... Well, the name means 'forests' beast; the plural is intended. They are creatures, usually wolves or stags, that have been twisted and mutated by some pretty nasty magic, then fused with various types of plant life... which somehow came to life. They can control the plants that grow on themselves, giving them devious attacks and highly effective camouflage while in the forests. Only way to spot them is to get nice and close during the day, while they're sleeping, or to watch an area for new plant life. They usually travel in packs resembling a small forest, but recently we've been seeing stragglers."

The other guard adds, "It could be the season, since spring is coming; They're usually spotted coming from the south-west."

"WELL, THOSE SOUND VERY NOT NICE, BUT MAYBE THERE IS A WAY YOU CAN TALK TO THEM OR SOMETHING? IF THEY ARE MONSTERS, I COULD TALK TO THEM FOR YOU! ! I AM SURE IT IS JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

Katsuro replies apologetically, "I'm sorry Papyrus, but these things attack first, eat later. No one can talk to them, I am not even sure they are capable of it."

Papyrus replies to Katsuro "THAT IS VERY UNFORTUNATE!" Then looks at the other guard and says "...BY THE WAY HUMAN, I NEVER GOT YOUR NAME! !"

The guard sheepishly responds "Oh yea! Heh... uh, my name is Kevin."

"IT IS NICE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE KEVIN! !"

"Same... So anyway, I should get going."

"See ya around Kevin."

The crowd has mostly dispersed by the time Kevin leaves, leaving Katsuro and Papyrus alone. Occasionally a curious person will show up, but they don't say anything.

"Anyway... Papyrus, I am assuming that you are staying at the Addams residence, right?"

"WHY YES! ! IT IS A LOVELY AND SPOOKY HOUSE, AND FRISK'S PARENTS HAVE BEEN VERY WELCOMING!"

"That's good, the Addams family has always been on good terms with monsters... I think it's best if you head back there for now, people can only take so much excitement and awesomeness in one day."

"OH NO! ! HAVE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BEEN TOO GREAT!? HAVE I BEEN SO AWESOME THAT MY NEW HUMAN FRIENDS COULD NOT HANDLE IT!?"

"Not exactly, I think just a few of them got a little over excited... it should be OK."

Papyrus sighs in relief "THAT IS GOOD! ! I WILL HAVE TO TELL FRISK'S PARENTS NOT TO MAKE THE CELEBRATION TOO AWESOME! ! ! WE WOULD NOT WANT MORE PEOPLE GETTING OVER EXCITED AND DOING A VIOLENCE!"

"Heh, count on the Addams family to throw a celebration... I am sure it will be OK... I think they are the only family that still knows how to have fun, actually..."

"THAT IS VERY SAD... THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL FIX IT! ! ! I WILL SHOW ALL THE HUMANS HOW TO HAVE FUN AGAIN, AND THEY WILL LOVE ME AND BE MY FRIENDS! ! NYEH HEH HEH HEH! ! ! I AM OFF NOW, FAREWELL HUMAN! ! !"

"See ya around, Papyrus."

Papyrus leaves while Katsuro gives him an entertained but perplexed look, then returns to his post.

:-:

Asgore approaches the Town hall. It's a two story building made mostly of Oak logs with stone reinforcements. It seems to be shorter than other human buildings he remembers from before the war, probably to save resources. Entering the building is a bit more... awkward than anticipated. The doors, though wide, are a little too short. And the space for him to move within was also restricted... it is times like these where being a large, nine foot tall, fluffy boss monster (horns included) really doesn't help. The inside of the building is very utilitarian. The lobby has a large couch on one wall with a few chairs on the other, with a rug running down the center. The walls are sanded flat and painted, giving the rooms a larger feeling to them; though not quite large enough... Asgore hunches over slightly, to prevent his horns from damaging the ceiling, and walks carefully. Though unintended, his hunched over appearance makes him look menacing...

Upon his entry to the building, someone approaches Asgore.

She speaks timidly. "H-hello, Uh... how.. can I help you... Uh... _Sir_?"

"Howdy! I was hoping to speak with someone about what monsters can do to help around the village."

"O-oh! Uhhmm... You will want to speak with Lorenzo, he is in charge of development... OH, wait! ! You need to speak with the Elder first, I think he would want to speak with you."

"Oh, alright then. Can you point me to the Elder?"

"Sure thing!... Actually, just follow me uhh... I... realize that I never got your name... Sorry."

The two begin walking and continue to talk.

"No worries! My name is Asgore, and may I ask for yours?"

"I'm Stacy... Uh... so Asgore, what was your role among the monsters... I see that you are wearing some rather fancy clothing, but monster politics are not my forte."

As the two walk through the town hall, some commotion goes on outside; they ignore it as they approach their destination... Asgore figures it is probably just Papyrus being over-the-top in trying to impress the humans.

"I am the King of monsters. What is your job among the humans, Stacy?"

"I-... I'm the head of resource management, I make sure things go where they are needed."

"I see, you must do a very good job."

Stacy blushes at the compliment, "I do my best... we are almost there, just need to-..." Stacy sighs, "the door is too small for you to fit through, I'm sorry."

"No worries! Perhaps some other arrangement can be made for me to meet the Elder?"

"Uhm... maybe, let me see if the Elder will meet you part way. One moment"

"Of course, take your time."

Stacy walks through the door and Asgore can just barely hear her speaking to someone but, not wanting to eavesdrop, he doesn't pay attention. After a few moments, Stacy walks back out.

"The Elder will meet you in the Lobby; but he needs to finish some work first. It will take a few minutes, is that OK?"

"That is fine, thank you Stacy."

"Of course! Would you like my to walk you back to the lobby King Asgore?"

"No that is fine, I think I remember how to get there."

"Alright, see you in a few minutes."

Stacy goes back into the Elder's office as Asgore returns to the lobby. Knowing politicians and officials, ...a few minutes could turn into half an hour. Asgore contemplates sitting on the couch... and decides to give it a try. Though it looks small, the couch was able to manage; he only takes up two seats. Getting himself comfortable, Asgore beings to wait...

:-:

Toriel stays at the manor because she wants to speak with Frisk's parents, and has nothing to do around the town or in the Underground. So, at the first opportunity, she speaks with them. She enters Conrad's office and sees Conrad at a large desk looking over documents, with an unlit cigar in his mouth; beside him is Marceline, handing him documents to view. There are two other seats in the room facing the desk, and a large bookshelf filled with old and damaged books is on the left side of the room.

"Excuse me, Conrad, Marceline. I was wondering if you two might have time to speak with me."

Conrad speaks first, "I'm not sure about my lovely wife, but I have nothing important to do. Dear?"

Marceline replies, "I've nothing to do, mon amour, except to feed the Venus fly traps later. What would you like to speak with us about?"

"I would like to be filled in on what has happened with the Addams family since the war, I would also like to talk about Frisk."

Conrad responds, "we will fill you in to the best of our ability... Cigar?"

Toriel declines.

"Very well, I am going to have one if that's OK with you; I won't light it though, wouldn't want to be rude."

"That is fine, this is your house after all."

"Well, I would like you to consider this your house as well... I have seen how you look at Frisk, you have lost a child, haven't you?"

Toriel clutches her hand to her chest... but doesn't respond.

Understandingly, Conrad replies "... well, lets begin with what happened after the war. Mi amor, I think I can explain this part, would you mind getting us some drinks?"

"Of course dear, anything in particular?"

"Not from me, what about you Toriel?"

"Some tea if you have it..."

"Of course, I'll be back in a few minutes." Marceline says as she leaves the room gracefully.

"Now... I am sorry for your loss, it is never easy... We have all seen... no we have all seen more than our fair share of loss. I understand. Let me describe what happened with the Addams family after the war, as best as I can. Then, when Marceline returns, we can discuss Frisk."

"Thank you, Conrad." Toriel says as she takes a seat.

"It is no bother... Now. After the war, everything was in chaos. The Addams family did everything they could to support monsters before and during the war, so we were also one of the first targeted. We survived of course... According to my grandparents, my great granddad Gomez truly did live up to the family credo... '_Sic Gorgiamus Allos Subjectatos Nunc_,' which translates to '_We Gladly Feast on Those Who Would Subdue Us_.' I am not sure if they meant literally, but it was more than likely a means to put fear in the hearts of any who went against us. As it stands now, it's a tradition to have a picnic on the graves of our enemies. I think that is a suitable alternative to cannibalism... Anyway, the Addamses were not entirely unscathed, my Father was the only one who survived; his parents sent him to the Sanctum for safety. That is where he met his lovely wife. It wasn't until much later, however, that they even truly met; but even as a young lad, he knew the moment he saw her... When the Elders asked for volunteers for a large project, and said what their plans were, my parents were the first to raise their hands. How could they not, though? It was perfect. My father was the heir to the manor, and the magi needed a base of operations until a settlement could be set up. The fact that the monsters had allowed the Addams family to build a manor here, well it shows how close they were... Though, nowadays some would say that _me_ being an heir doesn't matter. That now everything should just belong to everyone and there is no point in claiming land..."

Conrad stands from his chair, turns around, opens the curtains, and looks out to the backyard before he continues. "But this land is not just... land! This land is my families entire life, this land is where my great great great great grandfather, and his grandfather, were buried! This land was rightfully conquered, claimed, and has been lived on by my family for centuries!" Conrad pauses and turns around before continuing. "No one, and I mean no one, will ever take it from us!..."

Marceline enters the room with a tray, and raises an eyebrow at her husband.

Conrad, seeing this, realizes his error and feels embarrassed for his outburst. "Pardon me..."

Conrad sighs and sits back down. "I'm... sorry about that, I got a bit carried away... let me continue where we left off... My parents assisted in setting up the village around our manor. The village relied on fire for a while for heat, light and cooking, until my parents managed to get the generator working. Right now it works by burning wood or coal, but it used to burn gas. It was quite the undertaking, but it gave the village a chance to survive. In the winter, they would gather within the manor... Now that monsters are free, the Addams family can finally rejoice with our monster friends... And, well, that brings us up to the present; aside from the issues Frisk, my love, and I have had personally."

Toriel, though a little uncomfortable from the outburst, thinks on the information she has been given. "So, you are all that is left of the Addams family then?"

Conrad replies somewhat mournfully, "yes. Unless Marceline and I have a son, the Addams family name will end with me."

In her typical mysterious voice, laced with amusement, Marceline replies "that is ridiculous mon amour. You know as well as I do that if Frisk ever decides to get married, their partner would take on our name. We do not need another child to keep the family name going, though that is not out of the question. As much as I adore the Addams family, after all I married into it, there is no need to fuss about a name as long as the values are there."

Conrad, feeling a bit amorous, replies. "Yes, of course. You are right, mi amor! How could I be so blind!"

Conrad passionately kisses his wife, and the display of affection makes Toriel think back on her time with Asgore... before they separated... Things will never get better between them, especially not for such a trivial thing as passion, but that doesn't mean she doesn't miss the monster she used to love; it doesn't mean she doesn't miss Gorey, king Fluffybuns... After a moment, Toriel clears her throat in the subtle-yet-commanding way that she has practiced; having been a queen and mother.

Conrad replies bashfully "Oh dear, pardon me... You wanted to talk about Frisk next, yes?"

"Yes, that is correct;_ if you still have time_?"

Marceline replies, "of course we have time Toriel, my husband just forgot his manners..." and then gives her husband a sly look, which causes Conrad to smile.

Marceline continues, "I have brought you some herbal tea Toriel, I hope you like it; I picked the leaves this morning."

Toriel accepts the cup and replies "Oh, why thank you." before taking a sip. It's golden flower tea...? There is another taste mixed in though, She is more OK with it than she expected.

Seeing her subtle confusion, Marceline responds. "It's Golden flower tea with mint, very good if I don't say so myself."

"Yes it is wonderful, thank you..."

Conrad reaches for what he thinks is his cup, and Marceline swats his hand, "that one is mine, here, this one is yours."

"You tease! Thank you dear. Would you like to speak with Toriel about Frisk, mi amor, or would you prefer me to?"

"I will speak to her dear, mother to mother; don't you think that is best?"

"If you think it is best mi amor, then I think it is best! I will keep myself busy unless you need me."

As Conrad returns to his paperwork, Marceline sets the tray down and takes a seat facing Toriel. "So, what about Frisk would you like to talk about Toriel?"

"I was wondering what their home life is like, but now that I am here I have been able to see it first hand... so I was wondering if, perhaps, I could take part in their education?"

"Hmm, well I don't see why not. We will, of course, need to approve of the lessons; but I see no harm in it. Plus, Frisk seems to really care about you and you seem to really care about Frisk. If there is anyone I would want to have teaching my child, it is someone who genuinely cares for them. Is there anything else?"

"Yes actually... I will be honest, I didn't know what to expect when I met you... but getting to know you has been such a pleasure. I know that you all have your quirks, so I was wondering... why the tradition of setting up traps around the house? Isn't that... a bit too dangerous?"

"Dearest, perhaps this particular question is best suited for you."

Conrad puts his papers down and replies, "oh, yes, of course my dear; family history _is_ quite important to me, just keep an eye on me so I don't go... overboard" Conrad winks at his wife.

Conrad adjusts in his chair and begins to speak. "Before the war, people would try to sneak into the manor. So, in response, the Addams family set up tricks and traps around the manor to fool and trap the invaders; until they could be escorted out. This routine became a part of us to the extent that every family member was familiar with making and setting up traps and tricks... So, to answer your question, yes and no. It is dangerous at first, just as many things in life are, but once acquainted it is no different than the puzzles monster-kind use to employ before the war, what with death pits and the like... We, of course, never turned to death pits; we couldn't get them approved..."

Marceline responds, somewhat sullenly, "Yes that was quite a shame, really."

Toriel responds, "I see... Well, I suppose I cannot argue against something that has such a long family history backing it... as long as Frisk is safe."

Conrad energetically replies "Don't worry, Toriel, when Frisk was a tyke she and..." before cutting off and looking away with a distant and sad look on his face.

Marceline moves over to her husband and puts her hand on his back before taking over, explaining "Frisk had a twin brother, they were inseparable... but he... One of the village children did not take very well to one of his practical jokes, and they lashed out... it was an accident, I know... but it was so painful to learn what had happened... he was only five years old..."

Tears well up in Marceline's eyes as she remembers the day she lost her child, her husband stands up and wraps his arm over her to provide comfort... Toriel looks to the ground, feeling empathetic.

Softly, Toriel says "I didn't mean to cause you to think about your lost child, I am very sorry..."

Conrad speaks up as Marceline dabs her eyes with a cloth before trying to regain her composure. "No worries, Toriel, we were going to have to talk about it sooner or later... And if not to you, then to Frisk eventually. There is no way we will be able to hide the truth forever."

Marceline takes a breath, and Conrad excuses himself before she begins to speak. "Frisk and Charley loved exploring the house, trying to figure out the tricks and traps... Now that Frisk is older, that same passion burns within her. We always make sure that what she makes is safe. The reason we don't stop her is because, in the end, we don't want to prevent her from being creative; even if she is just making traps now... well, who knows what the future holds? It is up to us, as her parents, to ensure that she decides to use her talents in productive ways. But it is also our responsibility to ensure her childhood is fun, and safe."

Toriel, still a bit sad and feeling hesitant, replies "I see, you do make a valid point. It would be a shame to stop Frisk from expressing themself, just because I am worried... I understand that you make sure they are not too dangerous, but I suppose I still have reservations about it... But, as long as Frisk is happy and unharmed, I cannot argue against the results. This leads me to another question, however."

"Yes?"

Conrad enters the room again, and hands his wife a handkerchief before sitting down at his desk.

Toriel continues to ask her question after Conrad sits. "Frisk has quite impressive reflexes, is that because of growing up surrounded by traps or...?"

Conrad lightens up and a smile finds itself on his face as he replies, "May I answer this question love?"

Marceline replies to her husband with a smile, "you may."

Excitedly, Conrad continues. "When Frisk turned six she went to Bernard and _demanded_ that he train her to be a true '_anime-warrior-princess_.' At first he refused, but Frisk is really... determined; and he couldn't say no to her signature 'cute face.' Frisk's reflexes are a result of his careful training... Marcy and I are hoping that Frisk doesn't grow to be any more mischievous than she already is, or it would be rather... troublesome."

Toriel suppresses a giggle as several of Frisk's possible 'cute faces' flood her mind, and her face lights up in glee at the thought of one so adorable that it would break a grown man.

"Pardon me," Toriel says, with a hint of amusement. "I certainly hope not as well. I will leave you to your work now, and... I am sorry, again, for bringing up painful memories."

Marceline responds, as she walks out with Toriel. "No worries, you couldn't have known."

Toriel finds her way to the library, on her way there, she can hear Papyrus returning from his adventure and begin making promises of Spaghetti... Marceline offers to help.

:-:

Sans returns to the Lab after having spoken with several monsters and going to the dump. None of the monsters think Sans has been gone more than a day, which is good. It answers questions, at least. Sans doesn't need the samples to confirm that time in the underground was different than the surface, he could tell... If it weren't for the fact that he prefers to work alone, and make sure know one knows he is doing it, he wouldn't have left Alphys and Undyne with that useless task... but the added confirmation won't hurt anything. It also gives Alphys time to think about branching the UnderNet out to the surface, which they need pretty bad right now. His trip to the dump also confirmed that time wasn't flowing right, most of the trash is from the same year; probably a result of the human cities falling. Why the trash was spread out over two thousand years, however, is another question.

Sans enters the Lab "hey, i'm back. you find anything interesting?"

Alphys is the only one in the room, she replies. "Not particularly, I was hoping I would find some other clues but I just confirmed that the rock inside the SOUL room is significantly older than the rock in the antechamber... How did your _work_ go?"

"i didn't find anything you didn't, no one thinks we have been gone for more than a day. and i resent that comment, i wasn't working."

"Huh, so whatever happened... it was only in effect while the barrier was up. I wonder why?"

"well, i don't think we are going to figure it out by sampling more rocks. we should take a different approach... but first, maybe we should think about getting some quality of life improvements to the surface."

"Oh! Yes that would be a g-good idea, maybe... maybe I can extend the Cell and UnderNet networks out onto the Surface, or just start a new one?"

"yeah, that could work. want any help?"

Alphys was caught off guard by Sans' remark. "You want to help set up the network?... Well... I don't see why not, you did help set it up in the first place."

"well then it is settled, let's get to it."

After several hours of working, Sans and Alphys make a device that can operate without access to a direct connection to the CORE. It is a bit bulky, however, and so they need Undyne to help lift it. The device, a mostly Cylindrical three by 4 foot object that is easy to draw, will unpack and extend when activated. After extending it will attempt to connect to the UnderNet/Cell networks through a series of relays, which has yet to be created. With access to the UnderNet and Cell networks, they can more easily inform the other monsters of how things are going; as well as keep contact with each other in case of emergency. Undyne went and grabbed some food for the trio while they were working. A couple hours after they finalize and move the broadcasting antenna, they finalize the relays. The relays are then set up along the walls, starting from the Throne room and leading out to the Surface entrance. It only takes about an hour to set them up and test them, thanks to Sans' shortcuts. When they exit the Underground, Sans gets Alphys' phone and pulls up his for a comparison. Both phones read the same time, and the timers are within microseconds of each other; just as expected.

By the time the group beings to leave, it's starting to get dark; they consider staying in the Underground for the night, but they decide against it. It's no good to have someone come looking for them and be in danger. With the easily drawable cylindrical object strapped to her back, Undyne is moving slower than usual. Alphys assists from behind, helping hold it up as much as she can, while Sans watches for danger. It's too heavy for him to use gravity magic on. Everything is going smoothly, despite having to move slower because of how heavy the device was; but beyond that they are making good time... until they begin to hear rustling in the bushes.


	3. A bump in the night

**:-"...for things to go bump in the night"-:**

The day is passing by faster than Bernard expected, it is already evening. Even so, he still feels hot in his armour, and the broadsword on his left hip feels heavy. The sun is low in the sky and the chirping of cicadas is growing louder, drowning out the sound of crickets. This is always one of the worst times of year for the village, the high amount of noise at night lets Wälder beasts sneak up on them. Scouting parties have to be sent out to track the beasts' moments and predict where they will migrate, one of those parties is nearby. Bernard begins to approach the Scouting party, making sure his presence is known; wouldn't want an accident. They are in an area with a heavy amount of shrubs and other foliage, because it is easier to hear the rustling of leaves than to spot the creatures.

As Bernard meets up with the active scout patrol, the leader informs him of some bad news.

"Sir Ward, we've confirmed the reports; there is a forest headed towards the village from the mountain in the South West. From what we could tell it's about the size of the village itself, the largest in years."

Bernard sighs, then opens his helmet's visor to speak. "I told you to stop calling me Ward, Anthony... As for _your_ report, any news on the sounds heard near the village last night?"

"Nothing concrete Sir... Bernard, but we found traces near Ebott Mountain not long ago; though we are not sure what made them."

Katsuro appears and joins the conversation. "That is always the case with Wälder beasts, isn't it?"

Anthony replies "Yes, but these look like they may have had tracks mixed in, possibly villagers trying to hide their tracks. Has anyone left the village recently?"

Bernard replies, somewhat worried, somewhat thoughtful. "Yes... actually. Three monsters from Frisk's group left the village to investigate something. You didn't find any signs of a fight, did you?"

"No, we lost the trail not far from here."

Bernard calmly replies. "Alright, head back to the village and prepare our defences; and while you do, drop by the Addams' Manor and see if the monsters can help. I'm going to take Squire Katsuro and join with the monster group."

Anthony and his team leave Bernard and Katsuro behind, heading for the village.

Katsuro asks "Sir Bernard, why are we going to group up with the monsters?"

Stoically Bernard asks, "Squire... young Squire, do you have the time?"

Katsuro replies with a confused tone "Well, Sir, by the position of the sun, I would say it is near dinner time."

In a disappointed tone with a serious face he looks at Katsuro, Bernard replies, "wrong, squire it's..." then closes his visor. "Knight time."

Katsuro Sighs in exasperation.

Bernard takes on a serious tone. "In all seriousness, it 's getting dark and that means the beasts will wake soon. We need to provide the monsters with backup; they are not familiar with the dangers."

"Oh, right. Well, bad jokes aside, lead the way."

Bernard and Katsuro head up Mount Ebott, staying close to the path but out of sight. The entrance to the Underground is just a few minutes away from where they are, but as they approach Bernard stops. Down the path, towards the village, they see the monster group. Two of them are carrying a three foot by four foot Cylinder that looks like it's easy to draw, and the skeleton is watching for danger. On the other side of the path, however, Bernard sees unnatural movement following behind them; leaves dancing in an intangible wind.

In a whisper, Bernard says "_Get down, stay quite... Something isn't right here._"

Katsuro responds in kind "_I see the monster group, what's wrong?_"

"_There is a Wälder beast stalking them, do you see it? Branches and leaves growing and moving faster than they should?_"

"_What should we do?_"

"_You will get ahead of the monster group and attack from the side._"

"_And you?_"

Before Katsuro gets an answer, Bernard leaves and positions himself behind the monster group.

The two crouch behind the foliage, moving carefully and staying hidden from view. The wolf-like beast begins preparing its attack. Bernard jumps out from the foliage, and onto the path, as the beast makes it's play. In a single attack, the beast tangles up the two carrying the easy to draw cylinder, and the third is knocked over; the skeleton's reflexes save it, but the attack continues wider than expected. Bernard sprints forward and swifty draws his broadsword, cutting through the branches holding the monsters, as Sans begins attacking it with bone magic. The beast evades Sans' attack while shooting darts at the group. The two monsters still encased in branches are fine. Katsuro is not as lucky, however, and his leg is hit. Sans avoids them easier than work. From the side, Katsuro runs up to the beast -while it is focused on Sans- and swiftly draws his blade, cutting into the branches that make up its form. The beast howls in agony, and Bernard sprints forward to follow up Katsuro's attack with a lunge; he plunges deep into the mass of branches. The beast falls silently to the ground and golden flowers begin to bloom as it stills, leaving a sickly sweet aroma. Alphys and Undyne don't seem to notice, but Sans does; he keeps it to himself.

Sans is the first to speak up. "good timing, we could have been done for."

As Katsuro removes the thorn from his leg and begins breaking away the branches around the two monsters, Bernard replies. "Our scouts reported possible traces of a Wälder beast, I concluded that you may have been stalked up the mountain and came to check."

"makes sense... i would ask how you managed to sneak up on us, but you weren't the only one." Sans looks at where the beast lays for a moment.

"I actually wouldn't mind explaining that, at the village of course. Undyne, Alphys, how are you?"

Undyne and Alphys groan, Alphys rubs her head and Undyne her side. Undyne speaks first, "could be better... looks like that thing broke the straps we were using to haul this thing."

Bernard looks over at the not easy to write about cylinder and asks, "what is it?"

Alphys enters hyper-nerd mode. "Oh! Its actually an antenna that we are going to s-s-set up at the village to extend the Undernet and CELL n-networks to the surface!"

Not understanding, but genuinely curious, Bernard asks "oh? What will that do for us?"

"Oh Uh... I-it is a device that talks to other devices from a distance... to t-talk to other... devices..." Alphys is more shaken up than she thought, her mind is starting to go all over the place now... "Sans c-can you explain?"

Undyne helps Alphys calm down now that the initial rush is gone, while Katsuro bandages his leg.

"sure alphys," Sans replies. "it will let us talk to the monsters in the underground. i also brought some spare cell phones for the guard to use, it'll help organize your defence efforts."

Very keen on that idea, Bernard replies "that sounds fantastic. We'll have to learn how to use them effectively, and as soon as possible... I have bad news."

Undyne pipes up "if you are gonna say that more of those things are on the way, NGAHHHHHHHH! ! I SWEAR I WILL SUPLEX MOUNT EBOTT! ! !"

Bernard moves to the cylinder, relieved with how feisty the fish monster is after the attack. "Lets get this to the village, I'll explain on the way there."

While Undyne Suplexes a boulder near the path to burn off some steam, Sans replies. "sounds good. and don't worry about her."

Bernard is impressed. When Undyne returns, she and Bernard carry the esoteric Cylinder. Sans and Alphys walk on the sides of the party while Katsuro takes the lead. They begin heading to the village, it is almost dark out.

Despite the oppressive feeling from the potential of danger, the group walks silently down the peaceful forest path. Occasionally they pause and switch out who is carrying the device, Sans never carries it; but Bernard is OK with this. Bernard saw Sans' reflexes and, if anything will give them an edge against another attack, Bernard wants that advantage. Bernard informs the monsters of the oncoming danger, explaining that the creatures are various types of wild life that were affected by the magic from the barrier; and how, in close enough proximity, they act like a hive mind. Near the end of their trek back to the village, Bernard suggests that a third person help carry the device. From that point on the party continued to make good progress. It is dark out now.

With a grin on his face, Sans looks up at Bernard and asks "hey, bernard, what time is it?"

To which Bernard huffs in amusement and replies. "Knight time. I already made that joke Sans, sorry."

"heh. well, can't blame a guy for trying."

"We're approaching the Village... Does this need to be behind the walls or...?"

Alphys answers. "Y-yes, if it isn't it might get damaged. It is currently packed, but when it is set up it will be much thinner and less sturdy"

"I see... Well, at least we are close. Alphys, you can switch out with Squire Katsuro, take a break."

"O-oh OK... t-thank you."

Undyne is intrigued by the prospect of a knight and squire, so she asks "squire huh? So Bernard does that mean you are a Knight?"

Bernard replies "technically no. But... also yes? We don't have any kings, after the Great War people went up in arms against anyone who declared themselves King. We have Elders instead, elected leaders that have passed certain trials and were proven to be wise; at least, as wise as the trials are concerned."

"Huh, so does that mean anyone can be a knight?"

"No, not at all. You have to be knighted by the Elder. That is why it is a yes/no answer. I was knighted, but not in the traditional way."

"Oh OK, that is still pretty sweet though! Hey, so who trained you?"

"The last Martial arts master, and his rival, the last Kendo master; the Martial arts master was master of several fighting styles, but I never bothered to learn their names. The Last Kendo master is one of the few of Japanese descent I have met, though I know there are more in the Sanctum."

"That's awesome! It's just like ANIME! I can't believe Frisk said Anime wasn't real! So do you offer lessons or anything?"

"Not currently, no. I spend most of my time training Katsuro, he is my Squire after all."

"Oh... bummer. Well, if you ever get time I would love to learn!"

Bernard pauses thoughtfully... "Hmm, well I don't see any harm in you watching his lessons... but keep in mind that I am training _him_, so I can't help you as readily."

"REALLY!? THAT IS FREAKING AWESOME! ! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL FRISK! I AM GONNA BE THE BEST ANIME-WARRIOR EVER! ! FUHUHUHUHUH!"

Bernard chuckles.

They approach the gate and see two armoured guards, where previously two in padded armour were, Bernard speaks to one of them. "Johnathan, take my spot carrying this thing."

Johnathan replies hesitantly, "Uh. Alright, Sir Bernard; where are we taking it?"

Alphys answers. "T-the center of the Village would be a good location, that will give us even coverage."

"Alright then. Are you going to the Addams', Sir Bernard?"

"Yes, I am. I won't be gone for long."

As Johnathan assists the monsters in taking the device to the center of the town, Bernard heads to the Addams residence. Once there, they begin to unpack the antenna. The main pole segments uncurl into a roughly 50ft pole and lock together, four tethering cables are set up to keep it stable. Several leaf shaped antennas unfold near the top and lock into place. The base is a three foot wide cylindrical prism, part of it is flat and has a screen and a panel below it; Alphys moves the panel to reveal a keyboard and begins typing. With the Antenna all set up, Sans checks his phone for reception, it all checks out.

Sans sends Papyrus the knight time joke, and chuckles at the explosive response from his brother.

"we're good to go, it's all set up and working."

Alphys responds while closing the panel and turning off the screen. "Alright, t-that is good. The Less problems we have from here on out, the b-better."

Johnathan, curiously asks "what is this thing?"

Alphys responds, making sure to keep her hyper-nerd in check. "I-it will allow us to communicate with the monsters in the underground. Sans also brought some Cell phones to help the guard coordinate defences."

"Oh? That will come in handy... So where are these 'cell phones?'"

Sans pulls out an old cell phone that has had other cell phone parts attached to it. "right here, i am going to give them to bernard to hand out as he sees fit."

Katsuro responds to Sans, saying "I can take those to Bernard for safe keeping, we can go over how to use them tomorrow; if that is OK with you."

Sans pulls out four Cell phones and hands them to Katsuro. "sure thing, here ya go. don't drop them."

Taking the devices, Katsuro thanks Sans and heads off.

Cautiously curious Johnathan replies. "Huh, interesting... I should probably head back to my post, actually." Before heading off in the wrong direction.

Sans notices and asks, while pointing to the south east gate, "isn't your post that way?"

Johnathan is flustered "Oh! uh. We were about to rotate out, so I am actually going to my _new_ post." He chuckles awkwardly.

Sans shrugs "alright, if you say so."

Johnathan heads off. The three monsters look around the center of the village. It's a fairly large clearing and looks like it's used by kids, and adults, for all sorts of things. Signs will have to be put up to keep the curious from causing problems. At least they can speak to the monsters in the Underground now, that will make everything easier... which reminds Alphys to send a message to the Underground to warn them, so that they have time to set up a barricade to keep out the Aberrant creatures. The group heads off to the Addams' Manor to inform them of their findings and get a night of well earned rest. Dinner is already prepared for them and in the fridge, apparently everyone else is already sleeping. Sans heads into the kitchen and gets the food, there is a note with it. It reads:

"TO: SANS, UNDYNE, AND ALPHYS.  
MARCELINE AND I MADE YOU  
SPAGHETTI! ! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! !  
SHE SHOWED ME A LOT OF NEW  
WAYS TO MAKE IT! ! ! SHE MAY BE  
JUST AS GREAT AS ME! !

-PAPYRUS"

Sans chuckles softly, and grabs the plates of spaghetti. The group eats their meal, it's delicious. When they are done, they split up and head to their rooms quietly.

Sans makes his way to his bedroom, right next to Papyrus', and steps in. Flicking on the light reveals a small child. Frisk is inside waiting for him.

"sup kiddo, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Uh... yea, but I knew you were gonna go right to bed and I couldn't wait any longer. Did you figure it out?"

"huh?"

"The time japes."

"heh, not quite. but you were right, it seems. we've done all we can for now though."

"The History book says an Artifact was used to make the Barrier, maybe finding it might help?"

"yea, that could. you happen to know where it is?"

"...the only Artifact I found was absorbed by an annoying dog."

"weird. small and white?"

"Yea! how'd you know?"

Sans winks. "i could feel it in my bones."

"Pfff, that was lazy even for you."

Sans shrugs. "well, kid, i _am_ bone-tired. how 'bout we do this talk to-marrow?"

Frisk giggles quietly. "Sure, see ya later Sans."

"see ya kiddo."

As Frisk silently leaves, Sans thinks to himself _'what a little trouble-maker... sneaking around hiding in other people's rooms, in the dark no less. heh. what a dork.'_

Sans takes the hand-held core drill out of his pocket and places it on the night stand next to his bed, must have forgotten it. He pulls out his Cell and checks for messages, none. Undernet is buzzing with activity though, seems like everyone is excited about what the future holds. A lot of them are upset that they can't leave the Underground, understandable... He flings a zinger out onto the UnderNet to his followers, the chat switches from impatient brooding to laughter and self perpetuating jokes; his job is done. Now to sleep. He checks under his bed for a "surprise," then lays down.

Frisk lays their head down on their pillow, and begins to slowly drift to sleep. The night is calm, the bugs are annoying, the stars are bright... Frisk drifts off.

*** UNINTELLIGIBLE WHISPERS ECHO IN THE VOID...**  
**_"...F...S...r...a...i...H...v...s...i...k...e...m..."_**  
*** FRISK DOESN'T SLEEP WELL.**

:-:

Frisk's Cell reads: 8:15 A.M. March 27th, 2045 | No messages  
Their alarm didn't go off, weird since it is Monday.  
_'Oh, it was snoozed. That makes sense.'_ Frisk thinks to themselves.

Frisk feels something in their pockets, then tries to remember what they left in the dimensional boxes... They can't remember.

Frisk checks their Pockets and Dimensional boxes:  
Pockets: BadMemoryx8  
Box A: Dream x10  
Box B: SnowPiece, HushPupe, DogResidu x8

Frisk doesn't remember having Bad Memories in their pockets... Oh well. Frisk puts the dreams into their night stand, and the Bad Memories into Box A.

The morning goes on much as usual. Frisk changes, flails around while avoiding the previous night's shenanigans (though, there are less now), and everyone goes to eat breakfast. Today, oatmeal is served with a side of hash browns. With everyone gathered in the Dining room, they begin to talk about the previous day; mostly for the benefit of the group that went to the mountain. Papyrus starts off the conversation, telling Sans about how some of his new human friends got over excited by his greatness; and how one almost did a violence against him, but Katsuro stopped him. No one is particularly happy to hear that Papyrus was attacked, even if he is unharmed. A few moments of uneasy silence pass.

Frisk begins to loudly proclaim, in the best authoritative voice an eight year old can muster:

"HEAR YE HEAR YE! ! ! With the aid of Sir Daddums and Dame Mommy, I have decided the theme of the celebration, which shall take place when King FLUFFYBUNS' nation sees the light of day! ! ! The theme shall be... THE MONSTER MASH! ! ! All Monsters are here by requested to come as themselves, and all Humans are required to wear costumes, or be sentenced to Dog Residue costumes! ! !"

The group lightens up from Papyrus' disturbing news.

Asgore begins speaking. "Well, in regards to the celebrations they will have to wait for quite a while. I am sure you have all heard by now, but there is a... _forest_ of creatures headed our way; and from what I understand, they are not friendly. With that in mind, the Elder informed me of what Monsters can do to assist the village; and with the help of some of those in the Underground, the village... might survive. They would just leave, but they do not have the means to do so quick enough."

Asgore clears his throat before continuing. "I have coordinated with several officials, and worked out a way to allow some monsters to move up to the surface early; they will stay with any human willing to house them. There will also be more monsters here, in the Mansion, thanks to the Addams family's generosity."

Undyne asks "what sort of things are we going to help with? Defence, building, nerd stuff?"

"All of the above, monsters are asked to do anything they can. We have planned a second defensive wall, to divert the creatures away from the village rather than try to fight them. Apparently, when they are close enough to each other, they form a limited hive mind; attacking one would get the attention of all of them. So it is either we kill them all or we kill none of them. I would much rather kill none of them, if possible."

Sans speaks up, "hey asgore, did they mention that these creatures bloom golden flowers when they die?"

Asgore responds, calmly, "yes, and it is to my understanding that Marceline has been performing experiments on them, to find their properties. So far, beyond making a good tea, they do not seem harmful."

"well, as long as they are safe..."

"The villagers burn them every spring, many think that they are dangerous or may be how the creatures spread. I would disagree, but they didn't survive this long by taking unnecessary risks."

Alphys speaks up. "S-so do we know which monsters are g-going to move here?"

"Yes, we will need the Dog clan here -I am sure they will be received well- and Ice Wolf is needed too. Some of the Vegitoids may be helpful with increasing the growth in the farmland. We will need the Royal Guard as well, it looks like we won't be disbanding it after all; at least, not yet. Washua, Muffet, Mettaton, and Vulkin will also be needed. So, all in all we will be moving... about 32 monsters. 33 if Napstablook is willing to help."

Sans replies. "so, not many humans are willing to house monsters huh?"

"Actually, more could be brought, but Toriel and I have worked on the numbers; we think this is the optimal number of monsters. Not so many that people are scared and decide against it, but not so few that we are not helpful."

Toriel nods.

"well, in light of all this news sharing... alphys you wanna share what we found?"

Alphys reluctantly replies, having been too busy playing footsie with a certain fish. "Uh, s-sure... We discovered that, for one or more unknown reasons, t-time in the Underground was significantly different than time on the surface. Almost like it was accelerated. From what we c-can tell, this stopped when the barrier was broken."

"they kid told me that some artifact was used to make the barrier, and the only one they found was absorbed by that annoying dog."

Alphys is frustrated. "F-figures! If we could find t-that artifact we might learn what happened."

Papyrus bellows out in displeasure "THAT LOATHESOME SCOUNDREL! IT TAKES EVERYTHING THAT DOESN'T BELONG TO IT! ! ! I AM SURPRISED IT IS NOT CALLED... A TERROR! ! BECAUSE IT TERRORIZES ME ALL THE TIME, STEALING MY ATTACKS!"

Sans chuckles, "it's a bone-glar."

Papyrus becomes even more visibly frustrated, "SAAAAAAANS! ! IF YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE A JOKE, AT LEAST PUT A LITTLE MORE... BACKBONE INTO IT! NYEH HEH HEH! ! !"

After the skeleton brothers trade puns, everyone finishes breakfast. The group decides that it would be best to notify the monsters when they have somewhere to stay. No one feels a need to leave the mansion. Asgore tends to the Greenhouse, Alphys works in the lab on random experiments, Undyne asks Conrad for fencing lessons, Toriel and Marceline read in the library -putting Frisk's school work together-, Frisk works on their homework as fast as possible, Sans is no where to be found, and Papyrus practices the new spaghetti making techniques he learned. After a few hours, Bernard comes by with some of the village guards; Alphys works with them and teaches them how to use the Cell phones. They leave shortly after.

:-:

In a secluded part of the village, two men meet together.

?1 "Can you believe it? They set up that thing in the middle of town, apparently it'll let them all talk to the monsters in the underground."

?2 "So they are just infiltrators? Does that mean they are collecting information about our defences, so killing us will be easier?"

?1 "Who knows, some of the guard started talking about how monsters gave them 'Cell phones' to help with defences."

?2 "I don't know, man. Sounds like they are winning our trust, and making us dependent on their gizmos. For all we know, they could be using the things to collect our strategies."

A third man appears. "Did either of you see the display near the town hall? The thing that skeleton did?"

?2 "Yea, I did, that was freaky. If it can do stuff like that... who knows what else the monsters can do. Didn't humans have magic at one point?"

?3 "Yea, but after the barrier went up we lost it."

?2 "Figures... I was going to suggest trying to find a way to get magic back for humans, you know even the playing field, but if it vanished with monsters... it should stay that way."

?1 "We should leave, the guard is going to get suspicious; we don't know who we can trust... remember, we need a horse so we can warn the Sanctum and tell them the truth."

With those words, the group scatters and goes about their day; pretending like nothing happened.

:-:

The rest of the week goes by slowly. The monsters help build a second defensive wall, hoping it re-routes the Wälder beasts. Alphys manages to find a way to Camouflage the village as well, making it harder to spot from the defensive wall. If all goes well, the creatures will avoid the town... With Vulkin's help they were able to melt metals faster for construction, even employ something called "welding." The Dog Clan began assisting in patrols, using their more precise senses to detect intruders. Mettaton opted to stay underground to keep monsters entertained, but sent some mini-metta bots up to help. Napstablook did come to the surface, he is staying in the mansion upon Marceline's request; he helps make sure everything is put together properly.

Frisk's Cell reads: 10:00 P.M. March 31th, 2045 | No messages

They are having trouble sleeping... but they are not the only ones awake.

In the dark of night, four men stealthily approach a large section of the newly erected defence wall. In hushed voices they speak.

?1 _"I don't know what the monsters are playing at, why would they build a defence wall if they can just escape to their cave?"_

?2 _"I have a feeling that they may be trying to get us to let our guard down, make us trust them. Then, when we least expect it, they leave for their cave; letting those other __**monsters**__, that sprout the damned golden flowers, do all the dirty work."_

?1 _"But the wall is sturdy... I was part of a group that helped test it. I am not so sure any more that they are trying to hurt us..."_

?3 _"Tch, I'm not going to wait around to find out. I say we find a way to sabotage it, prove what their real goals are."_

?2 _"What do you suggest? How are we going to sabotage it?"_

?4 _"Simple, we take some of the nails and bolts out; make it so it can't stand on its own... Then, we find a way to knock that thing in the center of the village down. It seems important to them."_

?2 _"I'm not sure about the last part, they assigned someone to watch it in case anyone got bad ideas; apparently a lot of people are voicing opinions about it. But... It's taking up space that the kids used to have, so maybe there will be an opportunity."_

?1 _"You guys do whatever, I... I need to think about it."_

?2 _"If you rat us out, I will blame this all on you. You know I can."_

?1 _"I- I wont... I just... I need to think."_

As the first mystery man departed, the other three moved further down the wall to avoid the guard patrol.

?3 _"I just had an idea, what if we use breaking the wall as a distraction to get to the stables? Then one of us could take a horse and ride to the Sanctum?"_

?2 _"That might just work, but we will need to make it significant enough to draw the attention of all the guards... If we can't break the wall by hand, I might be able to get a hold of the last bit of explosives the guard has."_

?4 _"Dangerous, but I think it would work. Do either of you know how to ride a horse?"_

?2 _"You know me, of course I can ride a horse."_

The group of ne'er-do-wells begin looking for the best spot to start their sabotage, but find that there are no nails or bolts holding anything together; it's "welded." So the group resorts to plan b... Mystery man two... "requisitions" some explosive material without anyone anyone catching on, and then places it near the wall. For a moment Mystery man two hesitates, but he remembers that the Wälder beasts are stronger than humans; If this explosive stuff can damage the wall, then so could they. So he lights the fuse and runs before it detonates. It explodes far more powerfully than expected. He had only seen small demonstrations of the material, so he wasn't overly familiar... No way the creatures are _that_ strong, but at least the point is made; and that is definitely a distraction. One of the men is knocked unconscious because they are too close as explosion goes off and breaches the wall. The rest of the mystery men run away from the area, as fast as possible, to the stables. Everyone in the village wakes up from the explosion, and many cautiously step out to see what is going on.

At the stables, a cloaked man stole supplies and a horse while another opens the way; allowing the first to ride off into the night. The other horses were injured to prevent anyone from catching the man riding off. With the deed done, the man runs to the commotion, and blends in with the worried crowd.

Frisk leaves the manor and uses their SAVE star.

*** FILE SAVED.  
* FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED.**

:-:

Frisk starts walking in the direction they heard the explosion. On their way, someone they think they recognize rides off on a horse; they are probably going to request emergency aid. When Frisk gets to the scene, it is chaotic. People are panicking, and the wall has a gaping hole in it. Some start to cry out, blaming monsters, and others join in... The people who attacked Asriel while he was carrying Chara's body are very vocal. Distrust in monsters grows. Bernard catches sight of Frisk, and sends them back home with a stern expression.

When Frisk lays their head down, sleep does not come peacefully... The night is calm, and the bugs are quiet (thanks, explosion), but something is nagging at them from the back of their mind...

Eventually, though, reality blurs as Frisk drifts off into sleep.

**"****_A...r...Y...n't...for...ou...getting... someone?_****"**

:-:

Frisk wakes up late, It's Saturday. They don't quite remember their dreams from last night. They check their phone.

Frisk's Cell reads: 9:00 A.M. April 1st, 2045 | 1 message

From: SirGrandpa  
_If I catch you sneaking around outside late_  
_at night again, you will wish your parents_  
_only grounded you! Especially when there_  
_is danger! Do you understand little missy!?_

To: SirGrandpa  
_Yes sir..._

From: SirGrandpa  
_Good. I won't tell your parents, but your_  
"Anime-Warrior-Princess" training will  
be "delayed" until I decide you have  
learned your lesson.

To: SirGrandpa  
_But... All I did was go n look!_

From: SirGrandpa  
_No buts, just looking could have put you_  
in a lot of danger.

To: SirGrandpa  
_Wat happned? I saw... sum1 riding_  
a horse last nite, did u send 4 help?

From: SirGrandpa  
_No, I didn't. Did you get a look at their_  
face?

To: SirGrandpa  
_Noe, they wer too fast. I am sure_  
u will find out who it was tho.  
This is a smal village.

Other than the upsetting conversation with Bernard, the weekend goes on rather boringly. Frisk, no longer being grounded, helps around the village. It turns out that some people just mishandled the last of the explosives, why they had it is unknown... Frisk feels like Bernard isn't telling the whole story, but can't get him to speak. The monsters, despite the voices opposing them, fix the wall and begin work on a better irrigation system.

:-:

After their Monday lessons, Frisk checks their phone to see if they got any messages.

Frisk's Cell reads: 1:00 P.M. April 3rd, 2045 | No messages

Frisk decides to visit Alphys in the Manor's lab.

"Hey Alphys, whatcha workin' on?"

"OH! ! F-frisk, you startled me... I- uhh... I'm working on ... s-something."

"Sounds pretty important, what does it do?"

"W-well! I am hoping that we can use the dimensional box technology t-to transfer energy... If we c-can do that, the village would have access to more power."

Interested Frisk replies. "Oh, that sounds really handy!" Frisk waits patiently, staring.

"D-do... you want to help?"

With a hint of excited helpfulness Frisk says "Sure!"

"Okay, I... Let me think... We n-need a source of contained magic to kickstart the dimensional link, c-could you see if there are any glass tubes or containers? Preferably not cracked."

"Ok."

Frisk leaves. As they search the house, they remember about the Dreams they have in their nightstand. _'Maybe those would help?'_ Frisk goes and grabs a few of them then returns to the lab.

Pocket: Dream x3

Frisk shows one of the Dreams to Alphys and asks, "Do you think this would work?"

Alphys takes it and examines it. "Where... did you get this? It... it looks like a... I don't know exactly... b-but it's... beautiful."

"Oh... I uh... made them. They're called "Last Dreams" or "Dreams" for short."

Flabbergasted, Alphys asks "wait wait wait!... Y-you MADE these?! How? I thought humans lost access to m-magic!?"

Frisk, nonchalant, Shrugs. "I was really _determined_ when... things happened before the barrier was broken."

Alphys ponders this for a moment... then moves on. "Frisk, from what I can tell, this little ball holds enough magic and determination to... to cheat death... it's overkill... no pun intended... Are you s-sure you want to give this to me?"

Frisk Nods.

"You are a really... mysterious little child, you know that?"

Frisk nods.

Alphys sighs and turns back to her experiment. "Perhaps you s-should get someone to t-teach you how to use magic."

Holding back a laugh, Frisk asks "Sans?" in a comical manner.

Alphys turns around too quickly in panic, causing her to lose balance, and almost loses hold of the Dream. "OHGODNOTSANS! ! ! !"

She catches herself before falling and straightens out, while catching her breath. She continues "I w-was thinking someone l-like me, or Undyne, o-or Papyrus! Y-yea Papyrus is p-pretty good with magic and he is super c-careful! Sans... uh... heh... Y-you d-don't want to train with Sans..."

A little worried about her response, Frisk asks "What about Toriel?"

"OH! ! YEA ACTUALLY! ! Uh... heh... Actually, Toriel would probably... wait... how does human magic work anyway?..."

Frisk shrugs.

"W-well... I guess there is only one way t-to find out..."

Frisk nods. They are curious about why Alphys had such a reaction to the thought of Sans teaching magic... maybe puns? Yea, would probably be pretty **pun**ishing lessons.

"H-hey... Frisk... It would probably be best if you didn't tell anyone outside of the manor, we d-don't know how they will react..."

Frisk nods, and leaves.

Frisk holds in a giggle as they think about learning all the pun magic from Sans... Mission accepted, "Learn magic from Sans." First, though, they will ask Toriel about learning magic; they can learn from Sans in secret. Frisk runs off and finds Toriel, who is pleasantly surprised to see Frisk.

Excitedly, Frisk says "Hey hey hey, Tori!"

"Yes, Frisk?"

Now a bit hesitant, Frisk continues. "Can you... teach me how to use magic?"

Surprised, Toriel asks "I am not sure anything would come about it, are you sure?"

Frisk nods.

"I... suppose I could teach you the basics of magic, and magic theory... If you really want to learn, what sort of teacher would I be to turn you down? We can start magic lessons tomorrow, if your parents say it is ok."

Frisk squeals in delight. "Thank you Toriel!" Then runs out of the room... before running back in.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Alphys is worried that people might not like me being able to use magic; so maybe we should have the lessons in private?"

Toriel thinks for a moment. "Hmm. I understand her concern, but I do not think it would be a problem; we can hold them in private if you wish, but I insist that your parents know."

Frisk nods.

"Alright, I look forward to their answer."

Frisk runs off again, a smile almost visible on their face. Frisk goes to their mom first, dad may look like he is in charge but it is really mom.

Frisk speaks with a hint of anxiousness, and hopefulness.

Hey, mom?"

"Yes my angel?"

"Can I start taking magic lessons with Toriel?"

"You want to learn about magic?"

Frisk nods.

"Well, I am very happy to hear that. Would you mind if I joined?"

Frisk shakes their head excitedly.

"Wonderful, then we can work together and learn magic. I will even bring the books I have on magic."

Frisk raises an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had magic books."

"I do, and that is because I kept them safe."

"Oh, Toriel wants you to know your answer; probably in person."

"Alright sweetheart, let me finish this chapter and I will go let her know."

Frisk runs off to hang out with Papyrus. The rest of the day goes smoothly. At dinner time, the group is mostly quiet. Another spot is prepared for Napstablook, it doesn't look like there is anything there; but they are chewing contently. Napstablook showed Toriel how to make ghost food. Frisk decides that everyone in the mansion should know about their super secret lessons, so no one accidentally tells anyone else.

Frisk gets everyone's attention and says "I have something to say." Their face was subtly happy.

Frisk, sure that everyone is listening, continues. "I can use magic! So far I was only able to make some things called 'Last Dr-'"

Unbeknownst to everyone but Sans, the world around the group of humans and monsters begins to stand still. Sans is focused.

Frisk continues, "-eams, but I am sure that with practice I could do more."

Sans replies. "heh, well kiddo, i bet you could get into all sorts of treble with magic."

Papyrus reacts "SANS, CAN YOU NOT!?"

Sans chuckles, the danger seems to have passed. The world returns to its usual self.

Frisk nods "yea, I could. I am worried about how other humans will react. Lots of them think magic comes from monsters... and after the whole... explosion thing... not everyone likes monsters."

Papyrus declares "WORRY NOT YOUNG FRISK, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PROTECT YOU! ! ! YOU NEED NOT FEAR THOSE NEFARIOUS NE'ER-DO-WELLS! ! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Undyne joins with a wide grin. "YEAH! Don't you worry punk! We've got your back!"

Frisk smiles subtly, and adds "even so. I am going to be learning magic from Toriel, but Alphys and I think it would be best if no one else but us knew."

To which Toriel comments "actually, in regards to your lessons Frisk, I think it would be good if everyone here helped teach you magic; within the bounds of my carefully prepared lessons, that is."

Alphys eyes Sans cautiously, his standard grin doesn't change. "I-I'm not sure that is a g-good idea Toriel... If we all try to teach Frisk, we c-could confuse them."

Napstablook starts to comment, but then decides against it.

Toriel looks to Napstablook and tells them "Yes, your help would be appreciated too Napstablook."

Returning to Alphys, Toriel says "I am aware of that, which is why I have been making very careful plans. All of you have one or more aspect you can use very well. We don't know what Aspects Frisk can use, so we will need all of you to help. If that is ok?"

Undyne and Papyrus shout "**YEAH! ! !**", Alphys gives a nervous smile and a thumbs up, Sans gives a shrug, Asgore nods, Napstablook is reluctant, but also nods, and Marceline smiles.

The group continues to eat their dinner, but after a few moments Frisk asks Sans, with a subtly serious face, "can we talk for a moment?"

Sans winks, "sure."

The world stands still, Sans and Frisk are the only ones not affected.

"you have a pretty serious face there, what's up?"

"I noticed when you stopped everything, like you did in Grillbys. Why?"

"last dreams are really powerful, kiddo. some people would... kill for one, as ironic as that is, since they prevent death."

feeling more cautious, Frisk continues. "Oh... Wait... how do you know that?"

Sans only winks in reply.

"Well... I do have something else I want to ask." Frisk puts on an almost noticeable mischievous grin. Sans' grin widens in response.

"ask away, we have all the thyme in the world."

Frisk eagerly asks, "would you teach me some of your awesome magic? You know, in addition to Toriel's lessons?"

Sans' grin fades slightly, he shrugs and says "i dunno kiddo, that sounds like a skele_-ton_ of work."

"Pleeeeeeease? I need to know the secrets behind your punderful magic!"

Sans chuckles "well... if you insist... but don't say i didn't warn you."

Frisk replies happily "Thanks Sans!"

"no problem kiddo and, don't worry, we will keep it a surprise."

With Sans' final statement, the world returns to normal. No one the wiser... except Alphys. She doesn't know what, but she cam tell that Sans and Frisk are up to something... maybe they were just talking about pranks... yea... just... pranks.

The group of humans and monsters finish their meals, clean up, and head to bed.

:-:

The night is calm, the bugs are back, and the stars are shining brilliantly... Frisk drifts off to sleep, happy that their friends are all happy and safe. Happy to have something that connects them all together.

***Knowing that someday they can call themselves a 'magical-anime-warrior-princess' fills Frisk with... DETERMINATION.**


	4. A Basic Magic lesson

**:-"A basic Magic lesson"-:**

*** ONCE AGAIN, IN THE ALL TOO FAMILIAR VOID, FRISK DRIFTS.**  
*** ECHOES OF SOMEONE LONG FORGOTTEN SHIFT AROUND, NAGGING AT FRISK'S PERIPHERAL VISION; THEY ARE NEVER TRULY SEEN.**  
*** THEY SPEAK QUIETLY, THEIR VOICE ECHOING JUST AS THEIR FORM IS, BUT SLOWLY THE ECHOES BEGIN TO FORM COHESIVE WORDS.**  
*** SOON THEY CAN BE HEARD CLEARLY.**

_**'FRISK... Li...T...ste...o...n...Me!**__**' **_**Every emotion is present in the** **unknown speaker's echoing voice.**

**Frisk speaks in a scared tone.**

**"Who... who is there?"**

**'My...Na...I...me...s...Chara'**

**"...Chara...? Aren't you... Dead?" **

**_'Your... _****_Deter...mi...na...tion_****_...Brou...Me...ght... Back...'_**

**Hesitantly, Frisk replies "my... Determination?" **

**_'...Yes...'_**

**Feeling somewhat relieved, but still on edge, Frisk continues. "...What do you want?" **

**_'Save..._****_Him...'_**

**"Who?..." **

**The anger in Chara's voice is more clear as they speak. '****_YOU _****_KNOW_****_... WHO I'M... _****_TALKING_****_... _****_ABOUT!_****_'_**

**Frisk replies, scared and worried. "I... I'm not sure." **

**'****_SAVE HIM_****_! !... _****_SAVE ASRIEL_****_! ! !'_**

**Thinking back on their last encounter with Asriel, Frisk replies dejectedly. "I... I can't..." **

**_'THAT IS _****_BULL CRAP_****_... AND YOU KNOW IT! ...AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE _****_BEEN THROUGH_****_, ...EVERYTHING YOU HAVE _****_DONE_****_!'_**

**Now more annoyed than scared, Frisk patiently asks "...Can you please stop yelling?" **

**The sound of anger fades as Chara continues to speak. '****_Fine... But you have to promise to try to save him; don't just forget about him... like you have been.'_**

**Downcast, frisk replies. "I don't even know where I would begin, how do I save him?"**

**'****_...We'll figure it out together._****'**

**"What do you mean 'together?' Are you... possessing me?"**

**'****_Ever since you fell I have been with you... I'm not possessing you, I'm just... here._****'**

**Frisk asks, with a curious voice "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"**

**'****_I've been trying to... but it's _****_kinda hard to talk without a body_****.'**

**"Right... So, you're the culprit behind all the creepy whispering at night?"**

_**'...I sure hope I was... Stupid questions aside, do you **__**promise**__**?'**_

**Somewhat annoyed, Frisk replies "your sarcasm isn't helping... But yes... I promise... how are we going to save him?"**

**'****_I... don't know but, like I said, we'll figure it out... I know it's kind of early, and I just yelled at you... but I have a favour to ask._****'**

**"Ok?"**

**'****_Can you take me... I mean... could you go visit him? I would really like to see him._****'**

**Hesitantly Frisk answers. "I... I suppose I could... That is, if he's willing to show himself."**

**'****_Thanks... The door is here, time to wake up..._****'**

**Frisk asks curiously "Before I go... If you've been with me the whole time, what changed? Why not talk to me in the Underground?"**

**'...****_It wasn't until after watching everything you did in the Underground that I realized how wrong I was_****...'**  
**'****_Now I'm being given another chance... So I have to try to save him, and give him another chance too._****'**  
**'****_At first I thought you were going to try to save him, but I noticed that... you were trying to forget instead._****'**

**"Hmm... Then maybe it was a good thing I tried to forget, because otherwise you probably would've just been in my head; all alone..."**

**Chara does not respond.**

**"Well, I suppose I should wake up now..."**

*** FRISK APPROACHES THE DOOR AND LOOKS AT THEIR FRIENDS AND FAMILY.**  
*** THEY LOOK AS HAPPY AS EVER.**  
*** LIGHT GRADUALLY FILLS FRISK'S MIND AS THEY WALK THROUGH THE DOOR, AND THEY RETURN TO REALITY.**

:-:

Frisk wakes slowly, trying to decide if what happened really happened... Thinking back on it makes Frisk think it couldn't just be a dream.

Frisk takes another moment to think before starting their normal routine. '_I wonder if we can communicate outside of dreams too..._'

They don't think for too long since they may not like the answer, that encounter was... unpleasant. Frisk changes and then heads off to complete their normal routine, this time though there are no trap shenanigans from last night; somewhat disappointing, really. Breakfast goes smoothly, and afterwards Frisk decides to give Bernard a visit; getting their mother's approval beforehand, of course. Before they leave, Frisk checks their pockets.

Pockets: Dream x2

_'__Looks the same as when I last checked.'_

Frisk heads out and tries to find Bernard, first looking at his usual spot near the water tower, then looking in the center of town... but he isn't in either of those places. Frisk decides to ask one of the guards.

"Excuse me, mister guard, do you know where Bernard is?"

The guard looks down at Frisk, raises their armour's visor and replies in a contemplative voice. "I suppose the armour does hide my feminine features... As for Bernard, he is checking up on the scouting parties; wont be back for a day or two."

Disappointed, Frisk replies. "Oh... Well... That's OK. See ya later Deborah."

The well armoured guard replies "See ya Frisky," then shuts the visor on her helm.

Frisk walks off, picks up a stick along the way, and swings it around like a sword while making their way back to the manor. Frisk realizes that they didn't check their phone when they woke up.

Frisk's Cell reads: 9:38 A.M. April 4th, 2045 | 2 Messages

Frisk decides to wait until they are back at their house to check their messages.

From: SirGrandpa  
Frisk, I am going to check on the Scouts.  
Need to see how long till the things  
are close to the village.

Frisk regrets not having checked their phone when they woke up, but it is OK.

From: funnybones  
hey kiddo, don't forget that your magic  
lessons start today. i have the perfect  
place to start teaching you all my  
'tricks.'

That last one is from a few minutes ago; good thing Frisk is going back home, they almost forgot! Now with more energy in each step, Frisk walks a little faster to their scary spooky manor. They take a moment to SAVE.

*** FILE SAVED  
* FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED.**

:-:

As they go inside, their mind is full of all sorts of possible things they could learn... like making stuff disappear, but for real! Frisk is excited. They head to the library, where Toriel usually stays when she is not in the Study. The library is fairly large, it takes up two stories and looks like it could fit a bus in it snugly. The books along the walls are mostly intact, but many of them are falling apart or otherwise damaged. There are a few chairs in key locations, like one in the middle and at the two far ends. In the center of the room there is a grandfather clock, and a small table. The rug is a dingy off-white colour, but the walls are the same as the rest of the house.

Frisk eagerly asks "Toriel! Can we start magic lessons now?"

Holding back a giggle seeing Frisk's eagerness to learn, Toriel replies. "Of course Frisk, let me get your mother."

"Oh, and the books she has, right?"

With a slight sigh, Toriel responds "unfortunately those books are not what we need, they are books written by cultists who tried to use 'dark magic;' but there is no such thing. Even if there were, there is no way I would teach it to you."

Not particularly disappointed, Frisk replies. "Oh, okay."

Toriel leaves, and after a few moments she returns with Marceline in tow.

"Alright, Frisk, Marceline, today we are going to learn how to feel and connect with the magic within ourselves; no bullets or 'spells' yet."

Frisk replies, slightly disappointed "Aww... Okay..."

"Now, first we must meditate to clear our minds and our emotions. We will do this for about half an hour, longer if needed. Then we can begin learning how to manifest a bullet... Unfortunately I am only versed in Monster magic, but I know humans can make bullets too."

Intrigued, Marceline replies "I didn't know that monster and human magic was different."

"Human magic has less... how to put it... it has less of a strict form; so where one human would make fire one way, another human would make fire in another way; but for monsters, we all make fire the same way. There is also the matter of incantations, spells, and other things... I think my best example would be the human that summoned a bear to protect their shop. Monsters cannot do that, not easily at least and not without great risk to the monster. It would take a group of monsters to summon a bear."

"I see, but humans can also use monster magic?"

"Yes! Actually, monster magic is just magic, but with different standards and methods than human magic. Monsters cannot practice human magic, however, because human magic requires more... power, I think. At least, it requires a different kind of power, which we do not have."

"Ahh, well hopefully the Sanctum has books on magic that can help clear the mystery. Lets continue with your lesson."

The group sits down in a circle as Toriel instructs them to cross their legs and rest their arms, after which they begin to meditate. Frisk is a little restless, but eventually gets the hang of it. Half an hour is spent trying to help Frisk settle down, so they all sit there for about an hour and a half.

Toriel begins to speak again; in a calm and even tone. "With our clear minds, we can now begin to exercise connecting with our body's natural magic. First, we will attempt to manifest simple light from our palms. Take your arms and hold them out, palms up."

Toriel waits for a moment for her instructions to be completed before continuing.

"Now, envision energy coursing through your body, or from your SOUL, and guide it to your palms leading it out and letting it flow. Do not worry if nothing happens right away, it takes practice."

Frisk and Marceline do as instructed... but nothing happens; Toriel's hands, however, are little light shows of orange, green, and cyan sparkling in a pure white light. For Frisk there is some tingling, but nothing else. Toriel continues to speak.

"It is perfectly normal for nothing to happen at first, just remember to remain calm and keep a clear mind. Magic relies on Intent and Will. Without clear guidance it cannot take form."

The two try again, but there is still nothing to show for their efforts after several minutes...

Toriel speaks again. "Do not worry, this is perfectly normal. Now, I did not truly expect either of you to be able to manifest magic any time soon, especially since magic was drained from the world; It may just not be time yet."

Only slightly upset, Frisk rests their hands on their knees. Marceline continues to envision the energy flowing through her body, she can feel it; but for some reason, the faint whisper of energy doesn't want to listen to her.

The trio stay in the library practising, trying to manifest magic to no avail, until lunch time comes around. After lunch, Frisk starts on their usual work of math, reading, and science. Not long after Frisk finishes with schoolwork, they catch a glimpse of Sans waving them over.

"hey kiddo, you look pretty disappointed, i take it your lessons were dish-appointing?"

Frisk only slightly huffs in an amused manner, before replying "yea, I guess you could say they were really bore-ing."

"don't worry kid, i'm _shore_ you'll get it.. maybe not here, but somewhere."

A little confused, Frisk asks "what do you mean?"

"simple, there isn't enough magic here. c'mon, i know a spot we can go to practice."

Frisk follows Sans outside the house and around the back. Before Frisk realizes it, the world goes dark for a moment and they are walking out from behind Sans' Snowdin home. It's colder than they remember... they shouldn't have worn a spring shirt today.

"we'll be practising in waterfall, but i need to get something from here first... ok?"

Shivering in their tee shirt from the sudden change in temperature, Frisk replies "O-ok-kay."

Sans and Frisk walk into the house, just as small and slightly messy as before. The sock with sticky notes around it is still next to the kitchen entrance, the pet rock is still on the table on the right side of the room (complete with sprinkles), the T.V. and couch are mostly dust free, and the quantum physics/joke book(s?) in the back left corner of the room is still there. Sans heads up to his room, Frisk can hear shuffling and drawers being opened and closed. Sans walks out.

"hey kiddo... you don't happen to have the key to the basement, do ya?"

Frisk thinks for a moment, then takes their phone out. '_Yep, there it is... how could you forget?'_ Frisk hands the key to Sans.

Sans tells Frisk "sit tight, i'll be right back" and then leaves. After a couple minutes, he returns with a book.

"this" Sans says as he holds up a book "is the best book you will ever get about monster magic right now. even though most of it is not useful to you, we will use it to practice today... lets go."

Frisk, curious, asks "where are we headed now, mister Legendary Fart Master?"

Sans chuckles "that is so juvenile... don't let anyone know my secret code word. kay?"

Frisk puts on a playful voice and says "Kay."

"great, with that settled... we're gonna head to waterfall, snowdin is probably too cold for you... and i'd rather not lose the stuff in this house."

"Makes sense." Frisk follows Sans out the door expecting to exit out to Snowdin, but they really shouldn't be surprised that they didn't. Sans took them to the room where the Legendary Artifact sat.

"alright bud, first things first, we gotta meditate. i know i know, you did that all earlier, but this is really important... if you dont keep a clear mind, you will have a bad time. got it?"

Frisk nods. Curious now what Sans is going to teach them.

"alright, sit here."

Sans points to a part of the floor and Frisk moves over to sit. As they do, a whoopee cushion goes off... Sans chuckles.

He looks to the side as he says "whoops, i must have dropped that while i was pointing at the ground. here, i'll take that." then takes the whoopee cushion.

"alright, now here is where the fun really begins. i've seen your soul, i know what you are capable of, and how you need to train. pretty lucky for you, huh?"

Frisk nods as Sans opens up the book to the first chapter.

"heh, well i'd like to go back to doing nothing so lets get started. first, meditate. i'll let you know when you are ready for the next step."

Frisk begins to meditate, and Sans watches to make sure they meditate properly; telling them how to sit and to keep their hands out with their palms facing each other. Once meditating properly, it takes a while, about an hour, before Sans says anything else.

"heh, your face looks pretty focused. maybe you should relax, instead of focusing so hard on not focusing. just pretend you're me."

Frisk realizes that thinking about not thinking is not helpful, and how much of a contradiction it is... They let their mind relax... and after about ten minutes... the whole world... slows down... very slightly.

Sans speaks softly, "you look pretty relaxed now. i knew it'd be easy for you. i bet you're actually pretty lazy, aren't you? anyhow... focus on your soul. don't imagine your soul, feel it. let your mind fill in the rest."

Frisk follows Sans' instructions, they focus. It's difficult to keep their mind clear, but after about half an hour they can feel their SOUL within them... their mind begins to show them something... it's so Red... so Pure... they can see energy flowing through them, going to and from their SOUL... it's so wonderful.

"that look on your face... i bet you can see your soul. red with energy flowing all around and whatnot. your soul was ready to start magic lessons yesterday, but i was too lazy to tell you."

Calmly and carefully, Frisk asks "whats next?"

"geez, you're a real slave driver kid... so much work... heh... next you need to feel that energy you see, focus, and feel how it feels when the energy moves. once you're familiar with how the energy feels as it moves around, mimic that feeling and try to direct it to your hands."

Frisk follows the directions and Sans occasionally tickles tickle Frisk's nose with a feather. Frisk eventually sneezes before catching on.

Frisk hold back laughing and says "Hey! I'm trying to focus!"

Sans chuckles "gotta be able to keep your focus in any situation, right?"

Frisk returns to focusing, Sans doesn't interfere this time. It takes about an hour, but they begin feeling the energy within them. Stirring, moving to and fro. Frisk beings to mimic these feelings and slowly guides the energy to their hands... After what feels like an eternity, but is really only four minutes, a brilliant red light begins to shine from their hands. Frisk opens their eyes as they notice the difference.

"This is sooo cool! If only mom and Toriel were here to see it..."

"don't worry kiddo, you can show 'em when you get back. you should've absorbed enough magic power from the area to fully recharge. humans are like magic batteries, but monsters are more like fountains. you have to recharge, but our magic makes us what we are."

Excited, Frisk asks "Oh ok! So... what next?"

"well, next you need to calm down or you could explode. literally. after that, let's try healing magic first. normally humans have to figure out what aspects they can use, but you have 'em all. aren't you lucky?"

Frisk nods energetically, the red light in their hands almost goes out in the process and so Frisk tries to calm down.

"alright, now i want you to turn off those stage lights on your hands and make a bullet instead. same as before, but this time i want you to feel the energy take the shape of something in front of you. as you do, remember what it feels like to be healed by magic and give that feeling to the energy."

After about fifteen minutes, Frisk is able to shape the energy pouring out of their hands. It takes the form of a Green band-aid, not surprising.

"interesting choice. let's see if it worked. dont freak out... but if i take any damage i'll die, so you have to be the one to take the hit. that ok?"

Frisk nods bravely. After which, Sans summons a single bone and sends it after Frisk. It only does one damage.

"alright, now, touch the band-aid shaped bullet."

Frisk does so, they feel better "It worked!" Frisk nearly shouts in excitement.

"heh, good job kiddo. alright. well, i think that is about it for today. lets head back. remember, these lessons are secret. if you tell anyone, i'll deny it. can't have you ruining my good name with rumours of actual work, even if i am just standing here doing nothing." Sans winks and puts the book away... somewhere.

Somewhat disappointed they wont learn more today, but still excited, Frisk nods and begins to follows Sans back to the Manor... but they remember the promise they made.

"Hey, Sans, there is actually somewhere I need to go in the ruins; someone I promised I would go visit... can we stop by there before we leave?

"sure, follow me."

They round the corner, in the opposite direction of the ruins, and end up outside of Home.

"Thanks Sans, I'll be right back. I... would like some privacy for the visit if that is OK."

Sans thinks he knows what Frisk means, Chara is buried here; so they must be going to pay respects... he isn't worried. "sure, bud, take all the time you need." Sans begins napping.

Frisk heads back through the now empty ruins, all the way to where they first fell... Approaching quietly, in case Flowey doesn't want to be seen, Frisk sneaks into the room. Sure enough, there among the golden flowers is one that is taller than the rest. It's petals are drooping. Frisk begins to speak, quietly.

"_As-...Flowey?"_

Somewhat surprised, Flowey looks up to see where the voice was coming from. He replies. "... Don't you have anything better to do? I told you to leave me here, idiot."

Frisk, somewhat worried, replies. "I.. I made a promise to someone, that I would visit you. I know you didn't want me to see you like... this... but that person really misses you."

"Well you can tell Papyrus the same thing, just forget about me."

Hesitantly, Frisk replies "It... wasn't Papyrus, and I don't know how to explain who spoke to me; or how..."

"You know, you are really irritating me right now. Why don't you just leave?"

"Why don't you come down to the village?"

Now visibly aggravated, Flowey states "You are even more of an idiot than I thought before! Why should I go down to the village? They are the ones that killed me in the first place!"

Frisk, now also riled up, retorts "my family is nice! I bet you would enjoy living in my house. Besides, other monsters are living in the village now too... and no one would recognize you anyway."

Flowey is silent for a few moments, thinking. He looks over to the bed of flowers, and his petals begin to droop...

In as even of a tone as he can muster, Flowey replies. "No thanks, I'm gonna stay here... Now stop being an idiot and leave already."

"...I'm going to come back and visit you again. And again, and again, and again, until you come to the village with me."

"Whatever..."

"See ya later, Flowey."

Flowey remains silent. Frisk leaves. Now back to where Sans is napping, they wake him up, leave the Underground, and go back to the manor.

:-:

Before they enter the manor, Sans says "hey, bud, don't forget to practise. it came pretty easily to you today, but that wont always be the case. i suggest you keep practising for the rest of the day; ok? just be careful, and don't try to make anything dangerous. stick with healing."

Frisk nods and begins to head off to the play room to practice... then turns around suddenly, causing themselves to trip on the edge of a rug. They almost forgot that they want to show Toriel and their mom. Frisk gets up and runs off to show them.

First, Frisk goes to the study to show their mom.

Barely able to contain their excitement Frisk holds out their hands, palms facing each other, and says "mom! Look look!"

With a hint of amusement, Marceline looks and asks "what am I looking at sweetheart?"

Having not thought about it before hand, Frisk was a little unprepared and slightly embarrassed. "Uh... give me a moment..."

Frisk clears their mind, then relaxes. About ten minutes later, Frisk repeats the steps Sans told them and starts to produce a single green band-aid... it takes about fifteen minutes in all. Frisk opens their eyes and produces an almost visible smile as the Band-aid bullet forms.

Marceline is surprised by the sight but filled with joy as she responds "how wonderful, my sweet little angel is a bone-fide witch! Have you shown Toriel yet?"

Frisk shakes their head and says "not yet, but I'm going to show her next!"

"I'm sure she will be just as proud as I am."

Frisk lets off another almost visible smile and runs off to find Toriel, nearly bumping into Papyrus on the way. The band-aid shaped bullet hits Papyrus and disappears.

"Oh, sorry for almost running into you Papyrus! I am on my way to show Toriel my magic!"

"NO NEED TO WORRY FRISK, I FEEL FINE! DID YOU SAY MAGIC? THAT IS WONDERFUL, MAYBE SOMEDAY YOU WILL BE AS GREAT AT MAGIC AS I AM! !"

Frisk replies "don't forget that it's a secret!" as they run off to tell Toriel.

Once at the library, Frisk approaches Toriel slowly. They see that she is napping and turns around to leave, but Toriel stops them.

Sleepily, she says "do not worry, Frisk. I was not asleep yet... Is there something you need?"

Frisk turns back around, and gives a nearly visible smile while saying "I figured it out!" Frisk repeats the steps once again, clearing their mind, then relaxing, then focusing on the magic within... This time it went by faster, slightly.

As Frisk holds the Green band-aid shaped bullet afloat in the air, Toriel moves her paw to her chest and smiles wide. "Oh my! ! That is wonderful Frisk! You seem to be doing quite well so far, but we don't want to rush. Tomorrow you and your mother will need to keep practising, we will have another lesson next week; alright?"

Frisk, though a little disappointed, nods and allows the bullet to vanish. They understand that magic can be dangerous... Frisk remembers about the book Sans has and leaves the library to look for him, but they find him... no where. Frisk, however, is determined to find him. They search high and low, until they give up... which only takes a few minutes. There is only so much house that can be searched, even in a manor. As Frisk turns to go to the play room and practice magic, however, Sans rounds the corner Frisk just left.

With his usual grin, Sans asks "you looking for something, or someone?"

Happy to finally find him, Frisk replies "Yes, I was wondering if I could borrow that book on magic you have?"

Sans thinks about it for a moment "hmm... i dunno."

Frisk puts on a slightly noticeable cute face, because they don't have to try as hard for Sans to notice.

"aw c'mon kiddo, don't make that cute face at me... buddy... that... that isn't fair... ah... alright, you win. but first, you have to answer something for me."

Frisk is happy, but cautious, and replies "sure, what 's your question?"

"what's brown with black roots?"

Frisk is confused, they turn their head to the side. "Huh? Brown with black roots...?"

"heh, yea. don't worry, i'm sure if you use your head you'll figure it out."

Frisk thinks for a few moments... then has an idea "is it a potato with root-rot?"

"nope"

"Hmm... can... you give me a hint?"

"sure. the hint is, 'are you using your _head_?'"

slightly frustrated, Frisk replies "yea, of course I am!"

Sans chuckles. "well, if you can't answer that question... i could ask you another question."

Frisk is skeptical, the new question could be worse... They go for it anyway. "OK, what is your other question?"

"i noticed the roots of your hair are turning black, why is that?"

Frisk holds a hand to their face for a moment, frustrated with themselves... they have been overcomplicating his original question.

"you alright there?"

Frisk settles down and replies "yea, I just realized that I was putting too much effort into your question... A couple months ago, Bernard was scouting an old settlement for supplies and brought back a hair bleaching and dye kit; I wanted to see what I would look like with brown hair. It was a late birthday present. The last of it was used a few weeks before I fell into the underground, so now my hair is going back to black."

"huh, well i'm _dye_ing to see what your natural hair looks like."

Frisk gives a slightly amused huff and says "well, you have your answer. I think the rules of shenanigans command that you keep your end of the deal."

Sans replies as he pulls the book out, from... somewhere, and hands it to Frisk. "yea i think so too, here you go, i marked the only useful page for you. the rest is all monster specific."

Frisk takes the book carefully, replying "thank you Sans, I'll return it when I'm done!"

Sans waves dismissively, saying "don't worry about returning it, i don't need it anymore. give it to toriel, say you found it or something."

"Oh, ok... if you insist"

Sans heads off and disappears, and Frisk returns to the library with the book. Frisk shows the book to Toriel and they go over it together, mostly sticking to the part Sans marked. Toriel gives examples of using bullets in different ways, as best as she can. The two are so focused on the unexpected lesson that they forget to keep track of the time. Eventually, the Grand father clock chimes.

Toriel looks up at the grandfather clock and says "Oh my! It is almost time for dinner, I should go and get everything ready. Would you like to come help Frisk?"

Frisk thinks for a moment... "Hmm... Well, I would like to practice magic more... but I also want to help... I like helping... Ok, I will help!"

Toriel and Frisk leave the library and go to the kitchen. And on the way there, Frisk has an idea...

"Hey, Toriel?"

"Yes, Frisk?"

"Would you be willing to make cooking into another magic lesson? Like... how to cook with magic fire?"

Toriel thinks for a moment before responding. "Hm... Well I don't see the harm in it, but I don't know if you can use Fire magic... I was never very well versed in human magic, to be honest."

Excitedly, Frisk replies "Oh! Don't worry about that! I know I can use fire magic-... well, I feel like I can at least!"

Toriel replies with a soft giggle. "If you say so, but you are not allowed to try using fire magic yet. Do you understand?"

Frisk nods, saying "alright."

At the kitchen, Frisk waits around while Toriel checks the fridge and cupboards for ingredients.

"Frisk, what would you like to have for dinner?"

After taking a moment to think, Frisk replies "A variation of a Shepherd's Pie, easy to make with random ingredients; doesn't require meat."

"Hmm... That does sound like a good idea, given the... lack of ingredients."

Frisk reassures her "Don't worry Toriel, we have grains stored for the spring. Meat is mostly for the winter. Can't grow crops when everything is frozen, and it takes time for them to grow, so we save most of the grains over the winter for the next spring."

"Well, I am glad you are all well prepared. Let us begin, shall we?"

Toriel and Frisk begin mashing potatoes, cutting up various vegetables, and picking spices. As they do so, Toriel talks to Frisk about fire magic. Dinner is ready fairly fast. The most cooking that needed to be done was for the potatoes, and for a few fried vegetables, then putting everything in the oven to soften it up. Frisk calls every one for dinner, in the best Toriel voice they can muster. As every one arrives and eats for dinner, it is mostly quite. Frisk talks about how they figured out how to make healing bullets, Sans feigned knowledge of the fact and acted surprised, and the rest chatted about their day. Near the end of dinner, as is now customary for important talks, Alphys beings to speak.

"S-so I have been working on a... device... that will allow us to pull energy from the CORE and supply it to the village, and so far it seems like it works... but I need to go back to Hotland to c-connect it up so I can test it for real."

Toriel is the first to respond. "With the small amount of energy the village uses, is that really the best option? That seems like too much."

Alphys replies "a-actually! It would allow the Addams Family's generator to be a backup, and reduce the workload. Less people needing to get wood to burn for stoves and the generator, the better. It will also allow more houses to be set up with power... and enable better defences... and... security cameras to track the movements of those... creatures."

Asgore responds. "I think it is a wonderful idea, Alphys. With access to more power, we can improve their living conditions significantly."

"E-exactly! So... the real problem is... heh... I-I need someone to go with me."

Undyne doesn't hesitate. " Where ever you go Alphys, I'll go with you! You can count on me!"

Frisk raises their hand. "Oh oh! Can I go with too? I want to say hi to some of the monsters, and do ambassador stuff by seeing what they need in order to live on the surface."

Alphys looks at Toriel, who looks to Frisk's parents, who nod.

"Sweet!"

Sans pipes up "heh. kid, you have an unhealthy desire to work. You're gonna turn yourself into a skeleton if you keep working yourself to the bone."

Papyrus is visibly frustrated, but instead of retorting he says "I WILL ACCOMPANY YOU AS WELL ALPHYS! !"

Sans adds "i should go too, there is something i need to check on."

Everyone at the table, except Frisk's parents, stopped and looked at Sans, who merely shrugged and said "what? i need to see if i forgot to close my bedroom door."

After briefly looking at each other, they return to their meals. Sans winks at Frisk with a hint of mischief, stands up, and put his dishes in the kitchen before heading off; presumably to bed. No one else has anything to say, so they finish dinner and follow suit. Frisk heads to Sans' room first, to see if he is really sleeping. He isn't.

Curious, Frisk asks "Hey Sans, what' up?"

Sans replies "i heard toriel isn't going to give you a lesson till next week, so my lesson will have to wait too. there is something i have to check out while at the underground though, i figured you might be interested in joining."

"Hmm... i don't know... maybe. I'll have to think about it."

Sans shrugs and says "alright, let me know before we head out."

"Ok, goodnight Sans"

"g'night kiddo."

With the exchange done, Frisk leaves and goes to their own bedroom. As Frisk lays their head down, the events of the day come flooding back... The night is calm, the bugs are still annoying, and the stars are shining bright... Frisk drifts off into peaceful slumber.

:-:

*** Being one step closer to their dreams of being a "magical-anime-warrior-princess" fills Frisk with... DETERMINATION.**

:-:

*** A STRANGE SENSATION CAN BE FELT THROUGH THE VOID.  
* FRISK CAN NO LONGER FEEL ONE OF THEIR SAVE STARS.**


	5. A dance with a death penalty

**:-"A dance where the penalty of messing up, is Death"-:**

As Sans wakes up to the new day, he takes a moment to appreciate it... Knowing that they are further than the research says they would be before everything ends, really puts him at ease... Until he starts thinking about the magic lesson with Frisk.

_'something is wrong with their soul...'_

_'if the kid really was the anomaly, then i have to take care of them before we lose everything.'_

With that sobering thought, Sans continues to get out of bed and get ready for the rest of the day. He takes his time, he isn't fond of working anymore.

Sans' Alarm clock reads: 10:15 A.M. April 5th, 2045

_'the kid should be done with their schoolwork soon. i should go check on them.'_

Sans heads out of the room, grabs a late breakfast, and stealthily looks for Frisk... he doesn't have to look for long. As Sans enters the playroom he sees Frisk sitting on the floor, their toys are all in a box on the left side of the room, and their schoolwork is piled up next to them; looks like it's all done. Frisk looks like they are trying to meditate... Sans decides against a practical joke. instead, he looks at their SOUL... and confirms his worries. He can't quite tell, but something looks... off about it. Like it's just barely too big. Sans decides to make his presence known.

"hey kiddo, did you decide?"

Frisk opens their eyes to look at Sans and replies, "yea, I'll go with you. Even if it turns out to be some prank, it could be fun."

Sans chuckles softly, "you've got me all figured out, don't ya?"

"Nope, but I think I'm getting there... Oh yea, by the way, Papyrus isn't going to the Underground; some of the monsters here need help. Some humans are throwing a fit. I think he can fix it, but if not I can help when we get back."

"sounds like a plan. papyrus is so cool, i bet he'll solve the problem."

Frisk puts on a slightly noticeable funny face while saying "yea, he's a real bone-ified hero in this case" and points at sans with comical finger-guns.

Sans grins a little wider. "well, we'd better get ready to go, i'd hate tibia late to the party."

"Alright, let me try something really fast first!"

Frisk returns to their meditation for a few moments, and after about a minute they are able to manifest a band-aid shaped bullet; much faster than yesterday.

Sans can see the problem more clearly when Frisk uses magic... he replies with his usual tone. "good job, kiddo."

Frisk manifests a second band-aid shortly after Sans comments.

"hey, you might want to slow down, don't wanna get bone tired before we leave."

"But I feel spine!"

"heh. if you say so. i'm gonna get everyone else. don't take too long, ok?"

"I'm done, so I'll just follow you."

The pair leave the playroom, Frisk decides to grab something for lunch -just in case- and the two group up with Alphys and Undyne. Papyrus follows them out, ready to cheer people up and be a good mascot for monsters. If he can show humans that monsters are nice and fun, then it will be easier for everyone to get along; anyone who is still on the edge... well, they get to have an eight year old explain decency and kindness to them.

On their way out of the mansion, Frisk checks on their SAVE star. _'Weird... maybe it was just a dream?'_

:-:

Normally Sans avoids teleporting such a large group, it's very taxing on him and his magic, but if he's right... everything's at stake. He has to try to stop it all from being lost, especially since he's never been closer. As the group rounds a corner in the village, the world goes black; and in the blink of an eye, it returns. Everyone but Sans is taken by surprise. The only sign of who did it is the amount of sweat on Sans' face, and his less than energetic expression. Alphys pieces together what happened, but doesn't bring it up... Undyne, however...

"HOLY FU-! !" Undyne remembers that Frisk is there. "-DGE! ! What just happened!? Did I, like, black out or something? I don't remember walking all the way here!" She is slightly embarrassed by the slip, but continues being confused.

After a few moments of walking, Alphys speaks up since Sans doesn't "w-well, I think we were t-teleported." After stating the obvious, she looks at Sans for a moment...

"SWEET! That means we can be done faster! !"

"Y-yea... but at what cost?"

"Man, way to make it sound _eerie_ babe... I am sure everything will be **fine**!" Undyne grabs Alphys' hand and smiles, Alphys blushes before realizing that she isn't moving...

Sans remains silent as the two catch up. Frisk looks up at him curiously. He shrugs. By the time they reach the entrance to the Underground, the sweat on Sans' face is gone.

The group enters the underground in silence, and Frisk notices that their SAVE star outside the End of the Underground is missing...

They make a note of it, but keep going, thinking _'Huh... it wasn't just a dream... maybe these ones are going away because I don't need them here?'_

On their way to the CORE, the group occasionally speaks with passing monsters. The group splits up as they approach their destination. Sans and Frisk take a different path into the CORE. Undyne looks back to make sure Sans isn't getting him and Frisk lost, but Alphys gets her attention; the two lovebirds keep going to the power distribution center.

As they make their way through the CORE, Frisk asks "Hey, Sans, is what you need to check on at the CORE?"

"kinda, the core is a lot bigger than it looks. but we are going to where i used to work, before we were trapped in the Underground."

Frisk, more curious now, asks "Oh, what are we going to do there?"

"there are some things i need to check on that i need your help with, since you already know my dirty secret."

A little confused, Frisk asks "your dirty secret?"

His grin widens a little "yea, that i put effort into things."

Underwhelming secret aside, Frisk is more than a tad excited to explore a new area; they reply. "Oh, OK. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Frisk expects Sans to use a shortcut to get to where they need to go, but he doesn't. They walk for quite a while around the CORE, eventually finding a... wall. Sans kicks the bottom of the wall. At first, it looks like his kick breaks the wall, but Frisk sees the top begin to drop as well. Sans moves out of the way as part of the wall rotates down to become a staircase. After it's fully rotated into place, it slides backwards and connects to the rest of the stairs behind it. Sans starts to walk up the stairwell, and waves for Frisk to follow. The passage is dark. Soon, Frisk and Sans are in a large chamber. Sans turns on the light and Frisk is able to see a room that is a little larger than Sans' bedroom. It's mostly white, but has a large circular metal pad in the center with a glowing cyan ring under it. There is a small computer screen right outside of the circle that is facing the door. Sans approaches it and begins to type in weird symbols.

"alright kiddo, this is a teleportation room. me and... the royal scientist made this place to try to get out of the barrier. we found out pretty quickly that we couldn't just teleport out..." Sans shrugs "we figured we couldn't, but we had to try."

"Wait, why do we need to be here? Can't you just... use a shortcut? Or do you want to see if it works?"

"i already know that it works, and i would use a shortcut to get where we are going if i could... but the place we are going is actually too far away for shortcuts. i would get bone tired just trying to make it part of the way there."

"Oh... well, let me know if you need any help!"

"will do kiddo."

Sans returns his attention to the console, typing away furiously. After about half an hour, Sans stops typing.

"alright, all set, just gotta run a test to make sure we don't die."

Sans looks in his pockets for something to use as a test subject... but found nothing. He remembers that he left the hand held core-sample drill at the manor.

"hey frisk, you have anything we can use for a test?"

Frisk thinks for a moment, then checks their pockets and Dimensional boxes:

Pockets: Dreamx2, Stick, Sandwich  
Box A: BadMemory x8  
Box B: SnowPiece, HushPupe, DogResidu x8

"I have some Dog Residue we can use, that stuff is self replicating..."

"sure, that'll work."

Frisk takes a piece of Dog Residue out of Box B and hands it to Sans, who puts it in the center of the pad. Sans returns to the console, presses a few buttons, and waits. After a moment, a loud humming can be heard, and shortly after a blinding flash emanates from the circle. The Dog Residue is gone, not a trace is left. Sans looks at the circle expectantly... After about five minutes the humming returns, and then another flash of light. The Dog Residue is back. Sans picks it up and hands it back to Frisk.

"great, looks like it works. Now we just need to make sure it is going where we need it to go... wanna volunteer? heh."

"Sure!... Wait, it won't be dangerous... right?"

Sans shrugs "you're right, i didn't see if it's going where we need it to... silly me. i'll test it."

More typing. More strange symbols. Some of them look like hands, weird. Sans finishes and heads to the center of the room and waits.

"if i'm not back in five minutes, well... i'll be boned. do me a favour and don't tell papyrus though, ok?"

Frisk nods, but is worried now.

The humming in the room is louder than before, and the flash of light seems brighter... Probably because he's larger than a pile of dog residue.

:-:

The wait is excruciating... Frisk checks their phone every few seconds, just in case. It feels like time is crawling... Five minutes on the dot, and Sans is back; he looks satisfied.

"we're good to go, just need to make sure we have a way back. there's no way to predict how long we'll be there, so i cant set it to teleport us on a timer."

Sans returns to the console and types some more symbols in. Frisk would ask what it says... but they have a feeling they wouldn't understand it. Sans notices their curiosity as he turns to look at them for calculations though, so he explains.

"they're are called 'wing-dings,' it's what the royal scientist used. i had to learn how to read it... pretty rough huh?"

"Yea... so this is all... like... science and magic and stuff?"

"yea, there's a lot of hidden tech and arcane patterns. automated magic at its finest right now. go ahead and stand in the center, i'll get it started."

"Neat..." Frisk is a little hesitant to stand in the center of the pad... but eventually does.

When Sans finishes typing, a metallic ostrich-egg-like thing is lowered down from the ceiling; it doesn't appear to be anything more than an egg shaped piece of metal. He takes it and moves into the center of the pad, where Frisk is anxiously waiting. After a few moments, the machinery begins to hum as it moves parts into the right places and charges, then Frisk starts to feel tingly. After a brilliant flash of light, Frisk opens their eyes and sees... nothing. Well... not entirely nothing. The egg thing Sans is holding is giving off a soft glow.

Sans looks around and comments. "oh, yea, you can't see the monster specific emergency lights... hold on. i'll be right back," then places the egg thing down and leaves into the perceived darkness.

After a few moments, dim lights turn on and Sans returns... They are in a room that looks similar to the one they just left, except newer. Which is strange, because it's covered in... dust?

"looks like we only have emergency power... that should be enough for what we need to do here, though."

The whole place is creepy already... Frisk is a little scared, but they try not to show it as they speak. "Where are we... Sans?"

"this is where me, the royal scientist, and papyrus came from. it's an old human lab from before the war, super secret. in fact, this is the original birthplace of skeleton monsters."

Sans begins walking to the door at the end of the room, leaving the egg thing behind, and looks back at Frisk. "everything ok?"

"Yea... I... just have a bad feeling about this."

In a reassuring voice, Sans says "don't worry kiddo, you'll be ok if you stick with me. we're the only ones here." ...Sans thinks to himself _'i hope...'_

"Okay..."

Frisk follows Sans. They enter into a hallway. The walls appear to be sterile white, and the floors are checkered white/grey. Occasionally they pass scattered piles of dust... There are three doors on the right side of the hallway, each about nine feet apart, and two on the left with a turn where a third would be. Sans looks back to make sure Frisk is following him.

"not much further. sorry about the mess. i haven't been here in a while, so i forgot."

"It's OK."

They turn at the end of the hallway, and Sans covers Frisk's eyes before they can see the carnage... for all the things he remembers, he's forgetting a lot of important details. The hallway is littered with decaying bodies, there are gashes and burn marks in the walls and floors, and piles of dust are scattered through dried pools of some dark substance. Sans decides to go back around the corner with Frisk and have them wait.

"i have a mess to clean up, stay here ok?"

Frisk nods, but... Sans should know better than to think Frisk wont explore.

As soon as Sans turns the corner, Frisk goes to the closest door ...but it's locked. They move down to the next one, on the left side of the hall; it's a broom closet. All the rest of the doors are also locked... So much for being able to explore this spooky place. The only door they couldn't check is the one at the end of the hall where the turn is. Frisk walks back where Sans left them ,and waits. After a few minutes, Sans returns and waves Frisk over.

"all clean, sorry about that kiddo. there was a pretty big fight here when the war started, i kinda forgot about it... you're going to have to wait for me to clean up before we turn corners though, alright?"

Frisk nods and says "okay."

They continue together back around the corner, and walk down the hallway. This one looks about the same, except there are only two doors, one on the left side of the hall and one on the right; the one on the left is closer to where they came from... but looks heavily damaged. Sans approaches the next corner, which is about the same distance away as the last turn but to the right instead of left, and looks around it. He sighs.

"there were a lot more people here than i remembered. stay here, i'll be back."

Frisk nodded, but, being the mischievous explorer they are, they went to the closest door a few moments after Sans left. The door on the right side of the hall is currently closer, so Frisk heads there. It's labelled "R&D 1," and is not locked. Frisk enters. It's about the size of two Grillby's side by side, and is full of lab tables, chalkboards, and... bodies. It's too dark to see any details, but Frisk quickly regrets going in there. The whole room smells terrible, and looks like it was caught on fire; not very many things survived. As Frisk turns to leave, however, they catch a glimpse of a metal clipboard that seems to be mostly untouched by the carnage... mostly

Embedded across the top of the metal clipboard is a thin device, it's displaying the following information:

**Research completed and compiled in Time Line:** (pi^4)c **Parent Timestamp:** Dec, 12, 1678. 5:56 P.M. Time Line: (pi)c  
**Current Relative Time:** -ITCs ARE NOT RESPONDING- Current Absolute Time: -ITCs ARE NOT RESPONDING-  
**Research performed by:** (Head) (pi^6)c2, RSanchez (pi)c-137, DHolmes c-3^pi  
**Document compiled by:** CSGaster (pi^6)c2

Some of the documents on this clipboard seem to be somewhat legible.

Frisk doesn't understand what it says... but it looks like it's talking about human magic. Frisk decides to take the clipboard, it might come in handy. Frisk leaves the room, hoping they don't have nightmares tonight, and closes the door. Just in time too, because Sans rounds the corner as they let go of the handle.

With a hint of nervousness, Sans cautions "hey, you don't want to go in there... that's where i... uh... put the mess. c'mon, we are almost to that thing i need to check on."

Frisk nods, doing their best to keep their fear off their face... Sans sees it, of course.

Apologetically, Sans responds. "i guess it was pretty silly of me to think you would just stand there, huh? well, next time i'll warn ya ok?"

Frisk nods.

"actually... the next hallway is pretty short and leads up to a fork, we are going to go right, but i am going to go ahead and uh... clean up. i'll mark the doors that you probably shouldn't enter."

Frisk goes with Sans down the hallway, and sure enough it was only about half the size of the previous hallways and led to a fork. There is only one door in the short hallway, but it looks like there desks and other heavy things are blocking it from inside. As they approach the end of the hallway. Sans goes ahead and marks the first door to the right with bones, in preparation. A sign on the wall says that bathrooms are to the left... Frisk realizes that they actually do need to use the restroom, and informs Sans. He goes ahead down the left hallway to make sure the way is clear, and comes back with a thumbs up after a minute.

As he goes down the right hallway, into what looks like might be a cafeteria, Sans says "keep out of trouble kiddo, don't touch stuff that looks dangerous."

Frisk nods.. but realizes that Sans can't see them, so they reply "okay, I'll be careful."

Frisk looks down the left hallway and only sees one door on the right side, there is also another turn to the left. Frisk goes to investigate, it isn't marked but it ends up being a disappointment; just a room full of bunk beds and small dressers. Going left at the end of the hallway, however, proves useful. There are bathrooms on the left side of the hallway, right after the turn. Frisk enters the appropriate room, and does their business... but there isn't any running water; Frisk will have to wash their hands later. Instead of going back to the three way intersection, Frisk decides to continue exploring. There is only one other non bathroom door. It's marked "Development Pod Room #100."

Frisk thinks to themselves._ 'Seems pretty... ominous. What are they developing, and why do they need a pod for it?...'_

After a moment of hesitation, Frisk opens the door. The room is filled with a green glow from eight long rows of tubes. There looks to be about 10 or so per row, each with about five feet of space between them. Most of them are heavily smashed. There are piles of dust and more splotches of that dark dried stuff all over the ground below each of the tubes… And what looks like… hollow skin? It's almost like they were growing full human shaped skins, without the bones. There is only one tube thing that isn't broken... Inside, a relatively small, surprisingly solid looking, human male is floating in a blueish-green liquid; he's wearing a strange jumpsuit connected to tubes and wires. Their eyes are closed. The panel at the base of it is in those weird symbols, but above the panel there is a metal label. It reads: "CU-270/Slim: Male (Pri/Sec/Ter: R/R/R)"

As Frisk looks at him they begin to wonder '_Is he... asleep?'_ but, shortly after their thought completes, Frisk is startled by Sans placing a hand on their shoulder.

In a low tone, Sans says "don't worry about it, frisk. i should have checked this room, i'm sorry."

After a few moments, Frisk turns around to face Sans. "What... what were you working on here?"

"c'mon, i cleared the way to the room we need... i'll explain later, kay?"

Not entirely convinced, but not wanting to stay, Frisk follows Sans and says "... Kay."

:-:

*** EYELIDS OPEN TO REVEAL PIN PRICKS OF LIGHT SUSPENDED IN A DARKNESS AS DEEP AS THE VOID.**  
*** A HAND IS GENTLY PLACED ON THE GLASS INSIDE OF THE CONTAINMENT TUBE. CRACKS SLOWLY BEGIN TO APPEAR ON THE GLASS.**

:-:

They go back to the three way intersection and continue heading straight, eventually entering the cafeteria. It's pretty large... about the size of three Grillby's. The cafeteria tables are all flipped over, trays are scattered, and there is a ton of that dark stuff speckled everywhere... not to mention all the burn marks and gashes. Frisk is beginning to connect the dots with what it all is... they are very unsettled. At the far end there are two large metal doors, they look locked shut. On the left of the room, near the middle, there is another door; it's propped open. Sans and Frisk go to the door on the left.

As they approach, Frisk cautiously asks "Sans... why do we need to be here? What's so important?"

"kiddo, you know how in the underground you revealed your special powers? got my secret codeword?"

"Yea?"

"well, before the royal scientist disappeared we were tracking something... our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, starting and stopping... until suddenly, everything ends. when the barrier broke, i thought that we were home free. our reports rarely went outside the barrier, and we did more than that. we passed the point where everything usually ends. so, i'm hopeful that it will stay that way. but... there's something i have to check to make sure it _stays_ that way."

Frisk is worried now, "Is it... me?"

"no, not you. well, kinda. that's why i need to check and see for myself... when you were doing your thing during our lesson, i noticed something. it was... terrifying, if i'm going to be honest."

"What did you see?"

Sans doesn't answer, instead, he continues through the door "c'mon, let's go into my old office, i forgot the term we used but there should be something in here that has it."

Frisk nods and they follow, though a bit hesitant. The hallway is short, there are two doors on the right and one at the end. The furthest door on the right is blocked with bones.

The office is fairly large. On the right, immediately noticeable, is an elaborate chemistry set, at the far end are some machines that Frisk doesn't recognize, a huge bookcase with metal clipboards in it to the left, and a desk to the left of the bookcase near the door. Sans goes over to the bookcase and looks at the clipboards for a while, before taking one and handing it to Frisk.

"here, this one is on human souls. it's marked as the most correct, but not completely correct... it should have the info we need in it."

Frisk takes the clipboard and looks at it. Embedded across the top of the metal clipboard is a thin device, it's displaying the following information:

**Research completed and compiled in Time Line:** (pi^3)c **Parent Timestamp:** Dec, 12, 1678. 5:56 P.M. Time Line: (pi)c  
**Current Relative Time:** -ITCs ARE NOT RESPONDING- Current Absolute Time: -ITCs ARE NOT RESPONDING-  
**Research performed by:** (Head) (pi^6)c2, RSanchez (pi)c-137, DHolmes c-3^pi  
**Document compiled by:** CSGaster (pi^6)c2

All the documents on this clipboard seem to be legible, but also boring.

Frisk reads the first paragraph... "Mimitrons? That's what magic is made of?"

"actually... turns out that's wrong, there's more than one particle. the royal scientist was adamant that he was right, so we kept going with the mimitron theory. ended up stalling our program, actually... but when i think about it, it's a good thing he was so stubborn... for other reasons."

"I am guessing you're the one initialled CSG?"

"yep. you can skip most of it. it should be a comment by me."

Frisk does as instructed and eventually they get to the bottom. Frisk looks up at Sans, somewhat confused.

Sans provided an answer before Frisk could ask. "i started doing my own research."

Frisk reads the last line of the document: "a hollow soul can piggyback on souls that match their primary colour. creepy huh? -csg"

Frisk doesn't have to think very hard to connect the dots... "Chara... is a hollow SOUL?"

"that's their name? huh, so the queen and king's adopted kid turned out to have a hollow soul... interesting."

"Yea... what... what are you going to do?"

"we can't have them hitching a ride on your soul, kiddo. i'm gonna extract 'em."

"Will it hurt?"

"naw, you'll be fine... but tell me, how'd you learn their name?"

"When I went to sleep a couple nights ago, I had a really spooky dream. It was all dark and echoey, and I started to hear them speaking to me."

"wow. we're cutting it pretty close. any more than that and you'd be possessed... well, no time to lose. let's go. you can keep that clipboard, i don't need it."

Sans leaves the room and Frisk puts the clipboard in their pocket... somehow... and follows. They go through the door on the end of the hallway marked "SOUL Extraction Room." The room is fairly large, and there is a big contraption in the middle suspended over an operating table. The contraption looks like a big cylinder with all sorts of tubes, wires, dimly glowing lights, and at least eight weird armatures that have even weirder things on the end. It's pretty unsettling to see, but fortunately there are no dry patches of dark red anywhere near it. Along the left and right walls of the room are glass tubes that seem to vanish into the ceiling. At the back of the room, in the left corner, there's a door and what's probably a long one-way window along the rest of the wall. Sans goes into the room at the back, waving for Frisk to follow.

Inside the small room, immediately to the right, is a long row of connected consoles, there are also a few chairs.

Sans moves over to the console and speaks. "ya wanna see a simulation of what i'm gonna do, before i do it?"

Frisk nods.

Sans tries to turn on one of the consoles, but it doesn't respond.

"welp, looks like i have to go get the power running after all... I was hoping the backup would be enough. i'll be back."

Curious about something that has been bugging them, Frisk asks "That person in the big tube thing... Why is he there?... What does CU-270 mean?" before Sans has a chance to leave.

Sans sighs. It takes a few moments for him to respond. "the humans here did a lot of experiments to gain immortality. and, one day, they discovered how to become liches... a lich is a human who bound their soul to a phylactery to gain immortality. boss monsters can too, becoming monster liches... from there they looked into making super soldiers... they wanted to get the best of both worlds, and so they made hybrid liches. a human partially converted into a skeleton monster, then turned into a lich; a human body, with monster bones... that's what's supposed to be in the tube. that one is a 'failed' attempt, it's too small. the tube is marked cu-270 because it's a combat unit, from the 270 series. each series had eight thousand iterations, each in different timelines. he was the last of the 270 line, so he got the designation."

Still curious, Frisk asks "so... why are all the tubes but his destroyed?"

Sans turns his face away, his eyes go dark, and he replies in a quiet tone. "...i don't want to talk about the rest, but i... we put him to sleep instead."

Frisk thinks they know why Sans doesn't want to talk about the others, but they are a little confused; so they ask "wait... if they're liches, how'd they die?"

"if you destroy a lich's phylactery before destroying them, or before they can make a new body, they die permanently."

"...Oh. Did you... destroy his?"

"no... but even if i did, he's like you; his soul is pure red... actually, now that i think about it... it's kinda funny. over two million tries to get a pure red soul, and when they finally got one it turned out to be the opposite of what they wanted..."

Sans roughs up Frisk's hair and says "i'd better get going, we probably don't have a lot of time."

"OK."

As Sans leaves he sees Frisk begin to examine the consoles...

Sans makes his way back to the Cafeteria and takes a shortcut beyond the heavily locked double doors.

:-:

A face long forgotten flashes through Sans' mind... but he ignores it and continues down the large hallway. The human side of the complex is just as deserted. There are more piles of dust than pools of dried blood... Sans clears his mind, and continues. The large hallway has three sets of doubledoors along both sides, but they are all barricaded; which is fine since his target is straight ahead. As he gets close to the generator room, the hallway seems to get darker; he doesn't react. A voice echoes through his mind, it sounds like an old and posh human scientist that thinks he's above the laws of the universe.

_'Sans... I thought it was you, but I wasn't really sure until you teleported past the door; just like old times... Tell me, how is life treating you?'_

Sans ignores the voice, continuing onward to his destination.

The voice speaks thoughtfully. _'You know Sans, you really shouldn't have come back here. Not after what you two did.'_

Sans continues to ignore the voice. He breaks open the locked doors to the generator room, with a few well placed bones. He sees the cause of power loss immediately... _'looks like the humans sabotaged it, won't be getting any power in this state...'_

Mockingly, the voice responds. _'Surprised? You didn't really think they would make it __easy__ for you, did you?'_

A quiet shattering noise from down the hallway gets Sans' attention for a moment, but he can't tell where it's coming from. He brushes it off as Frisk breaking a beaker while exploring his old office, and examines the generator again... it may be easier to fix than he thought. He moves the debris away from the generator and begins to create makeshift parts out of bullets, carefully shaping them to fit perfectly. When he places the first part, however, it's destroyed by an enchantment.

Sans sighs. _'magic fail-safes to keep it from being broken by magic are keeping it from being fixed... by magic... only humans.'_

Sans gets up and turns around to leave the room, but stops as he sees a tall shadowed humanoid figure floating in the doorway. Sans tenses up for a moment.

In an amused tone, the voice responds to his reaction. _'You didn't think I was __dead__ did you? You should know better, Sans...'_

More annoyed than intimidated, Sans demands out loud "what do you want?"

In a false voice of hope, the voice responds. _'Freedom. What else?'_

Sans responds nonchalantly, "not gonna happen."

Amused, the voice says _'oh, silly Sans...'_ Then angrily continues_ 'I wasn't __ASKING__!'_

Sans sends a wave of bones crashing into the figure, it turns to dust.

Deep and menacing laughter echoes through the halls. _'As feisty as ever... You truly are __Dr. Gaster's son__!'_

Sans' eyes go dark at the mention of that name...

Angrily and in a serious tone, Sans retorts. "Don't you _dare_ say that name..."

Amused, the voice continues. _'Struck a nerve, have I? You know, if I didn't know better, I would say you actually hate him; but we both know that isn't true... In any case. Why bother protecting his honour... when you should be protecting that delicious little snack you brought?'_

Sans remains silent... but, after a few moments, he takes a breath to calm down and return to his usual self.

"heh, that kid is too much for you... but if you try to hurt 'em, you're gonna have a bad time."

In a falsely curious and belittling tone, the voice antagonizes Sans. _'Oh, what's this? Our little warrior is fond... of a __Human__? One of the very creatures that turned him into what he is? __Tortured__ him and turned him into a __**killing**__ machine__?'_

Sans clenches his hands into fists... but doesn't respond. He tries to clear his mind.

Tauntingly, the voice continues. _'My my... this is much better than I anticipated... It will be so... __so__... __**satisfying**__ to tear them away__... Watch them closely "Comic" Sans, because their time is almost up... and I would hate it if you missed the show.'_

Crazed, hysterical, laughter fills the halls. It slowly dies out after a few moments.

Sans is not happy. He walks out of the generator room and down the hallway, takes a shortcut to the room with the backup generator, and looks over all the wires... _'such a mess.'_

:-:

He doesn't know how long it'll be until the lich forms another body, so he tries to work fast. Sans touches the wires and uses Pattern magic to figure out which wire goes to which room, unplugging wires to rooms he doesn't need. When he's done, the hallways are pitch black. He adjusts some of the machinery to direct all the power to where he wants it. After that, he goes into the now pitch black hallway and manifests a Yellow lens to pierce through the darkness. It's a little awkward for him though, since he has to hold onto it and use only one eye the whole way. Sans makes his way back to the SOUL room and sees Frisk, patiently sitting on the table. The lights in the room are a little brighter, and the machine sounds active. He allows the lens to vanish.

"hey kiddo, sorry i took so long. i ran into some trouble. wanna get started so we can get outta here?"

Frisk speaks in a concerned voice. "Yea, I heard some pretty creepy laughing. Is everything OK?"

"oh, you heard that too huh? don't worry, probably just the pa system playing an old recording of one of the crazy human scientists."

"So, you gonna show me the simulation?"

"unfortunately kiddo, we don't have the power for that. i had to route power from the backup generator to go only here and the teleporter room."

Frisk is a little hesitant. "Oh... Okay. Well, I trust you... so... I guess I need to lay on the table?"

Sans replies reassuringly, while heading to the back room, "yea, just lay down and relax. I'd also suggest closing your eyes, it can be pretty... eerie seeing your soul get pulled out of your body."

"Okay, if you say so... Actually, Sans, there is something I need to ask before we continue."

"okay, shoot... well, not literally that could hurt." Sans lets out a soft chuckle.

Worried, Frisk asks "will Chara survive? Is there any way we can help them?"

Sans pauses for a moment at the door to the console room. He looks back at Frisk.

In a lower tone, Sans says "yea, they'll survive... but i don't know if we can help 'em. i've never seen a soul change, and i don't think it's possible."

With hope in their voice, Frisk asks "Can we try? I... I promised that I would help them save... someone."

"that's... actually pretty promising... sure, frisk, i don't **sea** any harm in trying."

Frisk feels a bit more calm. "Thanks, Sans."

Before he closes the door, Sans leans out and reassuringly says, "and hey, don't worry buddy, you've taken care of us pretty well. so, it's my turn to take care of you. everything will be ok."

Frisk nods.

Sans walks into the back room and does his thing. The device above the table comes to life, mechanized straps move into place and hold Frisk down, and the armatures with the weird devices move closer to Frisk. The whole thing begins to hum, and Frisk starts to feel... weightless. They close their eyes.

The room is filled with brilliant red light, and Frisk is floating a little bit off of the table; if not for the straps, they would probably go higher. The armatures move around Frisk's SOUL, making clicking noises, cutting invisible strands that Sans can only see with the help of the consoles. After a few minutes, Frisk's SOUL gently floats out of their body and they go limp; their SOUL is unusually large, but only barely. An infinitesimally small line of emptiness marks the border of Frisk's SOUL, and Chara's. Upon examination, Sans notices something odd. Frisk's SOUL is linked to Chara's in a way that makes it look like... _Frisk_ is possessing _them_.

_'odd... I expected it to be the other way around. this kid has quite an effect on people, it seems... we'll have to watch out for that when they're older...'_

Sans' "Big Brother" mode is now engaged as he works to seperate the SOULs... _'toriel never said to stop watching over them... so that obviously means i should make sure no one takes advantage of them, especially now that we're on the surface.'_

He pretends to complain to himself._ 'look at you kid, makin' me work... geez.'_

Sans proceeds with the operation, but he realizes that the reversed link will cause some pain when broken. _'sorry bud, but... this is gonna sting a little...'_

After finding all the links between the two SOULs, Sans slowly cuts them. Once the operation is done, the center of the contraption lowers down and collects the SOULs. After a few moments, both SOULs reappear in the glass tubes on opposite sides of the room; one brilliant red, the other... a thin red shell. Only its outline gives any indication of what Primary aspect it used to have, the rest is empty. After a few more moments, the hollow SOUL is placed in a small heart shaped container made of glass, and Frisk's SOUL is taken back into the contraption before being held over their chest. The armatures begin repairing the previously cut links, and Frisk wakes up.

"That... was soo... _WEIRD__!_"

Sans was expecting a reaction, but that was not it. "heh, have fun?"

Frisk excitedly says "YEAH! I was all floaty and stuff! And I could see what was going on still, but like... not from my eyes!"

"well i'm glad you had a good time."

Pretending to be annoyed, Frisk remarks "Also, you said it wouldn't hurt!"

"oh, yea, sorry about that... i may have **lye**'d a little. good news though, _you_ were starting to possess _them_. it was pretty funny to see, actually, but it means we really can try to save 'em."

Frisk gives an almost visible smile, they are happy...

Sans walks over to the heart container holding Chara's SOUL. "Here they are, kiddo, you wanna hold 'em?"

"Sure."

Sans hands Frisk the small container and says "alright, lets go. we don't want our... unexpected host to find us."

Frisk needs to use both hands to hold the container, but otherwise it's pretty light. Looks efficient too, no wasted space. Frisk can see intricately woven runes and metal wires through out it...

Frisk thinks about what they promised Chara... _'How are we supposed to work together now?...'_

The two leave the SOUL Extraction room and begin making their way to the cafeteria. Sans holds Frisk's hand to guide them through the darkness and uses his other hand to create another yellow lens and hold it to his eye.

Frisk snickers at the sight.

"Heh, you look like you're holding a monocle to your eye. Fancy Sans."

Sans grins a little wider, but quietly remarks. "we should probably try to be quite, wouldn't want to disturb our 'host.'"

Frisk nods.

The two begin to make their way through the cafeteria, but Sans stops suddenly and slowly begins to back up as soft, wet, footsteps start to echo in the hallway they're headed to. Sans is more being cautious than he is worried, however.

The footsteps grow closer, slowly, but stop suddenly as a voice begins to echo in Sans' mind.

In a fake disappointed tone, the voice says _'Oh... Sans. Leaving so soon? You haven't even introduced me to your... __little friend__...'_

Sans doesn't reply, instead, he calms himself and looks to Frisk briefly. Sans tries to take a shortcut, but his attempt is blocked by something; so instead he picks Frisk up, who has a hint of worry on their face.

An unnatural darkness beings creeping into the cafeteria from the double doors...

_'Sans... do you really think holding them will keep them safe? A Lich __always__ gets what they want, Sans... and I want their __SOUL__...'_

Sans retorts harshly. "over my _dust_, david."

The voice replies insincerely. _'I am flattered, you actually remember my name. Too bad... we could have been such __great __**friends**__!'_

The darkness turns into a dark fog that fills the room. Sans' Yellow Lens can't see through it... After a few moments, however, the darkness gathers and a tall humanoid figure coalesces. A vaguely human body that looks poorly preserved, wearing a tattered lab coat, floats in the middle of the cafeteria. Orange flames form where eyes would be, and the lich gives off a faint glow.

_'You can tear my form apart as much as you like Sans, but I have reached the point where I can build a new one in mere minutes... you ca-'_

The voice is cut off as Sans initiates his attack, saying "i don't need permission to destroy you." He only has to use a single blaster to take his opponent down. He doesn't lower his guard.

In a falsely disappointed tone, the voice says_ 'Oh, you noticed did you? I suppose it was silly of me to think illusions would work on something with the Aspect of Justice.'_

Magic swords manifest and swing themselves towards Sans and Frisk, repeatedly. He dodges them, but is almost struck by a follow up attack; if not for Frisk forcing him off-balance, the swords would have hit.

The sound of footsteps begin to echo through the halls again, this time somewhat faster and with more force...

Amused, the voice says_ 'You didn't release that __runt__ did you? Hah! If you think that __thing__ can stop me-'_

Sans cuts him of, in a matter-of-fact tone. "jokes on you, i didn't release it... _i put it to sleep_."

A hint of fear creeps into the falsely confident voice._ 'I... That... That complicates matters...'_

"yep. truce?"

The voice responds harshly _'__**HAHAHAHAHA**__! __You wish__! Do you really think I'm so __incompetent__ that I can't handle a two-bit renegade and a __runt__?'_

"can't blame a guy for trying..."

Dark spikes being to shoot out from the ground, and Sans dodges them with ease. He dashes to the end of the cafeteria, continuing to dodge spikes as they shoot out from the floor, walls, and ceiling. Sans doesn't know how the hybrid will act when it sees them, but he has to get to the teleporter room. When Sans hesitates to turn the corner, Frisk speaks up.

"Sans, you don't have to carry me. I've dodged a lot worse!"

"sorry, kiddo, but i can't risk you getting left behind... or worse."

With that, Sans steels himself, adjusts Frisk to hold them over one shoulder, quickly goes around the corner, and sprints down the hallway. The hybrid designated as CU-270 is near the intersection. Sans sprints faster.

_'There is nowhere you can run, __no timeline you can go to__, where I wont find you Sans! And now that I know you are alive, I __will__ find you. And I will __end you__! !'_

The hybrid vanishes after looking towards the wall, seemingly attracted to something. Sans continues to run, he only slows down to turn corners. Beads of sweat begin to accumulate on his forehead.

_'But I wont just stop at you Sans! Now that I know __you__ are alive I will hunt all of you __monsters__ down! You will wish you had died in that accident! ALL OF YOU WILL FALL BY __MY__-...'_

_'...No... NO! __NO NO __**NO**__! __**HOW DID YOU FIND-**__'_

*** A YOUNG VOICE IS HEARD CLEARLY THROUGH THE VOID, WITH AN ABSOLUTE DECLARATION.  
"****_D I E_****, YOU ****_ PATHETIC_**** CREATURE."**

The screams of hundreds of tortured SOULs being released reverberates through every bone in Sans' body, Frisk doesn't seem to notice; it looks like they're unconscious. The Lich's phylactery is no more.

A guttural choking sound echoes through the halls, followed by an eerie silence... Without the aid of their Phylactery, the Lich permanently dies.

Shortly after, a large explosion rocks the facility. Sans manages to keep his footing and pace... his skull is covered in sweat from the exertion.

Sans continues to run with darkened eye sockets, and a very visible frown.

When they make it to the teleporter room, Sans is almost panicking.

Sans tries to wake Frisk, but fails. They were put to sleep with magic at some point.

He uses magic to wake them, then says "bud, I need you to do EXACTLY what I say."

Before Frisk responds Sans goes to the console, thankful that he kept power going to this room.

Frisk nods, but asks "If that one was a failure, why are you two so scared of him?"

Sans continues working at the console and says "Not now. Grab that device, put it in the center, and press the top."

Frisk follows the instructions, the device clicks and the top pops up slightly.

"Now, twist the top till it clicks again; should be fast."

After completing the steps, the device segments into four pieces and unfolds; a cylinder shaped core remains in the center with perforations in it. A mechanical arm from the ceiling latches onto the core of the device and pulls it half way up. The segments arch down and extend. After a few moments, the now pointed fan shaped device with downward arched propellers begins to glow and slowly spin.

Curiously Frisk asks "Why do we-"

Sternly, Sans responds "Not now" then quickly moves near the center with Frisk. Another large explosion shakes the facility, the power flickers for a moment... The machinery begins to hum, and the arched "fan blades" begin to spin and emit a white shimmer.

Outside the door and down the hall, a figure suddenly pops into existence. it looks to be about the size of a teenager, but otherwise it's too dark to see any other physical features. Their white pin prick eyes seem to pierce Sans' very being... Seeing that creature move without a SOUL... is terrifying. After a moment it... waves? The action briefly takes Sans off-guard, but then it sprints forward. Before the hybrid is able to get close, a brilliant light fills the room. The pair find themselves in a similar room with significantly less dust, and no spinning device above them.

Frisk speaks up first. "I'm sorry Sans, as soon as I saw that kid in the hallway I fell asleep..."

Sans takes a moment to calm down before speaking. "no, i'm sorry frisk... to answer your question, that device had preprogrammed timespace coordinates. it guaranteed that we would go back exactly where, and when, we came from. also made our escape faster."

Frisk looks up at Sans, expectantly, their face is visibly worried.

Sans Sighs... "i worked on the project that made the hybrids... though not directly... i... don't know how it'll act toward me, if given the chance but, honestly, i'm not all that scared of it... i'm scared of what it might do to you."

Frisk grabs Sans' hand.

Sans pats their head and asks "...do you think even the worst person can change?"

Frisk contemplates this for a moment. "...That depends on if they want to, but If you're really asking if I think _you_ can change, then I think you already have."

Sans begins to grin again.

Curious, Frisk asks "Hey Sans... If the hybrid really is, you know, trying to hurt us or something... wouldn't it just be able to use that egg thing to come here?"

Sans sighs... "one problem at a time, kiddo... besides, i dont think they can do that; the lab doesn't have enough power for a second teleport..."

"You know, Sans, you keep going back and fourth between calling him an 'it,' 'they,' and 'him'... why is that?"

Sans looks away from Frisk for a moment, then replies sadly "i suppose that's because if i acknowledge that the hybrid is more than an 'it,' i will have to admit to all my past mistakes... which means..."

Frisk doesn't reply, they just nod and pull Sans along. Frisk shares their Sandwich with Sans and the two group back up with Alphys and Undyne.

:-:

*** THE CREATURE IS AWAKE, THE STARS ARE BEGINNING TO FADE.**  
*** ANOTHER STRANGE SENSATION IS FELT THROUGH THE VOID.**  
*** A SECOND SAVE STAR VANISHES.**


	6. A dance with a penalty of friendship

**:-"A dance where the penalty of messing up, is Friendship"-:**

As Papyrus leaves the manor, he thinks out loud of how he will solve the problems plaguing his friends.

"PERHAPS THE HUMANS WOULD BE MORE RECEPTIVE TO MONSTERS... AFTER EATING MY SPAGHETTI! !... OR MAYBE... I CAN SHOW THEM MY AWESOME PUZZLE MAKING SKILLS! ! OR! ! ! OR I COULD DO BOTH! ! YES, I WILL DO BOTH NYEH HEH HEH HEH! !"

With this declaration, Papyrus goes back into the manor and into the kitchen to make spaghetti. But alas, there are no noodles.

"DRAT! WE ARE OUT OF NOODLES, I WILL HAVE TO MAKE SOME FROM SCRATCH."

Papyrus gathers the necessary ingredients, but quickly realizes that he doesn't actually know how to make spaghetti noodles. He goes to find Marceline, to see if she can help. It doesn't take long, she is in her study.

Upon walking in to the room, Papyrus declares "MARCELINE! ! I AM HERE TO OFFER YOU A GREAT OPPORTUNITY! !"

Marceline looks up from her reading, and in her signature air of mystery, she plays along, "oh? What is this opportunity Papyrus?"

Papyrus, enthused that she actually asked what the opportunity is, asks "WILL YOU ASSIST ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IN MAKING SPAGHETTI NOODLES?"

Curious, she replies "sure, Papyrus, but what is the spaghetti for? Dinner is not for several hours."

To which Papyrus stood in his "Valiant hero" pose and declares "I AM GOING TO MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR THE HUMANS THAT ARE HAVING DIFFICULTY GETTING ALONG WITH MONSTERS, AND I AM ALSO GOING TO SHOW THEM MY AMAZING PUZZLE MAKING SKILLS! ! !"

Marceline gives a slight smile, and replies gently. "Unfortunately, Papyrus, we do not have enough for a problem that large; and I do not think they would enjoy puzzles... perhaps, instead, you could talk to them or find other activities?"

Papyrus is displeased from hearing the information, and thinks for a while before replying. "HMMM... PERHAPS... PERHAPS! ! ! I CAN GO AND SHOW THEM MY MAGIC AGAIN, EXCEPT THIS TIME NOT AS AWESOME AS LAST TIME! ! I WOULD NOT WANT THEM TO GET OVERLY EXCITED AND DO A VIOLENCE!"

Marceline considers his new approach and adds, "I will go with you, to help make sure it isn't too... exciting for them. I would also like to see your magic demonstration."

Enthusiastically, Papyrus declares "THEN IT'S SETTLED! ! WE SHALL GO AND DEMONSTRATE HOW GREAT I AM, AND BY DOING SO WE WILL EASE THE WORRIES HUMANS HAVE ABOUT MONSTERS! !"

Marceline puts her book back on the bookshelf after inserting a bookmark. Once done, she grabs a parasol and the two leave the manor.

They head to the Town hall, to get information about who is having issues with monsters, but Asgore is already there working with the human leaders on a project. They decide that walking around town would be better than waiting for someone to be available. Papyrus comes up with an idea and gathers several monsters, then heads to the new clearing made for the children to play in. With the help of a Washua, they soften the ground in the area, with the help of a Vegitoid they even out all the bumps and make the dirt even, and with a Vulkin's help they quickly dry the ground. Now that a decently sized area has been smoothed out, Papyrus begins to plan.

"HMMM LETS SEE... SMALL HUMANS ENJOY... AH YES, I SHOULD TAKE FRISK'S BACKYARD AS AN EXAMPLE! THEY HAVE A 'SWING SET,' A 'SEE-SAW,' AND A SMALL 'POOL' PERHAPS THESE SMALL HUMANS WILL ALSO ENJOY THOSE! !"

Papyrus gets to work, creating large bones to make a swing set with; and has the Vegitoid make sturdy vines to keep it all together. Papyrus grabs some old tires and has the Vegitoid make more vines to hold them to the swing set.

"NO DOUBT THE HUMANS WILL BE AMAZED BY MY WONDERFUL CRAFTSMANSHIP! ! HMMM LET'S SEE, I THINK WE SHOULD ADD THE SEE-SAW OVER THERE... AND MAYBE WE CAN MAKE THE POOL SHAPED LIKE MY FACE!"

The team gets to work, and a bone see-saw, held together with vines, is constructed quickly. Shortly after, they begin digging... but Papyrus doesn't like how slow it is going, so he lets the Vegitoid go wild. After the pit is made, Papyrus shapes it to look like his face. Marceline assists by using her vantage point to provide instructions on how to make it look better. After they are done shaping the dirt, the Vulkin hops in and begins putting magma everywhere to make it all solid and keep the water in. The pool isn't that large, about four feet wide, six feet tall, and one foot deep. Washua fills the face-shaped pool with water, and replenishes it as it bubbles away from the heated rock; eventually it settles down and the water is no longer hot.

"NO DOUBT THE SMALL HUMANS WILL ABSOLUTELY LOVE THESE THINGS WE MADE FOR THEM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH! ! ! NOW WE JUST NEED TO SHOW THEM HOW IT WORKS. HMMM... WASHUA YOU ... PLAY IN THE POOL. VEGITOID, UH... YOU CAN ALSO PLAY IN THE POOL! VULKIN... WOULD PROBABLY MAKE THE POOL TOO HOT, SO YOU CAN PLAY ON THE SEE-SAW WITH ME! AND MARCELINE CAN SWING ON THE SWINGS."

And so, the group played on the newly constructed set. Children begin to show up after school lets them out for lunch break, they are cautious at first but Marceline helps ease their worries. The Vegitoid, Vulkin, and Washua all leave the playground to go back to their work. Papyrus and Margaret stay behind to watch over the children. The swings are easy enough to convince the children to play on, but the see-saw takes a little convincing.

Marceline keeps the children from going into the pool; can't have them getting in trouble for returning to school wet. Over all, the swing set and see-saw was a hit. A few parents come by to look at it, and a few of them praise the efforts.

Papyrus is quite happy, but he does not feel like he is done. Surely there are more humans that need some help, and he will find them. The two walk together and find a group of adult humans that are taking a break, they do not look happy seeing the skeleton.

Papyrus speaks as enthusiastically as ever. "HELLO HUMANS, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! MAY I ASK, WHAT CAUSES YOU TO BE SO UPSET?"

One of the men speaks up, gruff and annoyed. "Why don't you just leave us alone, _monster_. We were doing just fine before you showed up. We don't need your help!"

To which Marceline responds coolly, "if the monsters are not needed in the village, then I am sure we can move the manor somewhere more suitable for them. You don't need power, do you?"

The man doesn't reply, he just looks away and sulks silently.

Marceline assures Papyrus "don't worry, Papyrus, monsters have been of great help to us; some people just don't know how to graciously accept it. Thinking that humans were the victor, and therefore shouldn't be helped by the 'losers,' tends to warp the perspective of many."

The man retorts angrily, "you're lucky you're the wife of Sir Addams, or I wouldn't be so kind."

Marceline turns her face in disapproval and begins to leave with Papyrus, while saying "some people also have no manners, Papyrus, and throw around threats they couldn't even dream of pursuing."

The man doesn't respond, and Papyrus stops to think.

Jubilantly Papyrus declares "I HAVE AN IDEA! A SURE FIRE WAY TO GET YOU TO LIKE ME!"

The human looks unamused "there is no way I am going to like you, monster."

"HUMAN! I CHALLENGE YOU... TO A DUEL! ! !"

The human is taken aback, "you wanna fight? Do you really think you stand a chance against us?"

"NOW NOW HUMAN, I AM NOT CHALLENGING ALL OF YOU. JUST ONE OF YOU! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NOT WANT TO EMBARRASS ALL OF YOU AT ONCE!"

Full of himself, one of the larger men in the group stands up and says "HAH! You think _you_ will embarrass _us_? I'll fight you, monster, but don't expect me to go easy on you!"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY! LET US GO WHERE WE WILL NOT ACCIDENTALLY BREAK THINGS."

The human nodded, and the two groups went to the nearby training grounds. With his friends standing by on the side lines, the human gets ready to fight.

Papyrus notices that the human lacks a weapon, however, and says "THIS WILL NOT DO HUMAN! YOU NEED A WEAPON OR ELSE IT WILL NOT BE FAIR."

The human just gets more upset by this and shouts "I don't need a weapon to fight you! Stop stalling and let's get this over with!"

"AS YOU WISH, BUT FIRST HOW ABOUT A GAMBLE? IF I WIN, YOU WILL BE MY FRIEND!"

"...What? You think I am going to lose? To _you!?_"

"MAYBE NOT! I BELIEVE IN YOU HUMAN, I AM SURE YOU CAN WIN."

"...If I win, all of you monsters have to leave!"

Marceline began to speak up, but Papyrus interrupted her "I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS, LET US BEGIN!"

The fighting commences. The human is actually rather concerned at first, he doesn't know how to fight something that is all bones. Do monsters even feel pain? The human brushes aside his concerns and swings at Papyrus... he misses.

Papyrus follows up with a series of... very easy to avoid bones. The human doesn't even have to move, he is rather insulted.

Agitated, the human yells "WHAT THE HELL?! Fight me like you mean it!"

Papyrus, with a heroic tone, says "NOT TO WORRY HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM TAKING THIS FIGHT SERIOUSLY!"

The human attacks and misses again, and another series of easily avoidable bones pass by.

Feeling Insulted and starting to get even angrier, the human shouts "What are you, an IDIOT!?"

Papyrus responds in an encouraging voice. "H-HOW SELFLESS! ! LOUDLY INSULTING YOURSELF LIKE THAT, SO THAT I WOULD FEEL BETTER ABOUT FIGHTING YOU! NOT TO WORRY HUMAN, I AM SURE THAT YOU WILL HIT ME EVENTUALLY! ! !"

Another attack, another miss, and another series of easily avoidable bones... The anger on the human's face is clear, and the group of humans are also getting worked up.

The human has had enough, "Screw it! ! I'm not gonna stand here and be insulted like this, if you wont fight me for real then what is the point!"

Papyrus places his hand on his chest and lets his small cape flap in the non-existent wind while replying "I SEE, PERHAPS I HAVE BEEN GOING TOO EASY ON YOU... I APOLOGIZE HUMAN! LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE MY FABLED 'BLUE ATTACK!'"

The human's face goes from anger to fear, as a wall of unavoidable cyan bones make their way towards him. The human doesn't try to run, if this is how he dies then he will be a martyr to prove how evil monsters really are.

The bones pass through him harmlessly... Now he is even more upset, he begins yelling "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? YOUR ATTACK DOESN'T EVEN-" but then he feels... different. His SOUL drops to the ground, it's blue now. A small bone races towards it and collides with his SOUL. It doesn't do much damage, but it takes the human by surprise.

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW. THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! ! ! YOUR SOUL CAN JUMP, BY THE WAY."

The human races forward and swings, this time managing to glance off Papyrus' 'Battle body.' Then Papyrus releases a series of bones and the human begins Frantically trying to avoid them before jumping over them. The human is hit by one of the bones. He is no less angry, but now he is worried and realizes he should have taken up the offer of a weapon.

Angrily the human responds "Why didn't you just use that from the start!?" then swings at papyrus again, another hit; this time he hits Papyrus in the face... it hurts his hand.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO HIT ME HUMAN! ! YOU ARE DOING SO GOOD!"

The next series of bones is more difficult to avoid, the human is hit again.

"Stop fighting dirty you damn monster! !"

"WOULD YOU LIKE A WEAPON HUMAN? I NOTICED THAT YOU HURT YOUR HAND WHEN YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE."

Marceline is worried for Papyrus, why would he offer a weapon to someone who is fighting him? She doesn't try to intervene, Papyrus seems to be handling the situation well enough.

"I don't need your damn sympathy monster!" Another swing, another hit, and a hurt wrist; the human didn't strike properly.

The next series of bones is harder than the last, but the human is getting used to the jumping and manages to avoid being hit.

"Ha! Your stupid attack missed!"

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS SO PROUD OF YOU HUMAN, SURELY YOU WILL ALSO BE ABLE TO AVOID MY NEXT ATTACK! !"

The battle ramps up, Papyrus sends a harder configuration of bones at his opponent who doesn't manage to avoid them all.

"FEEL FREE TO GIVE UP AT ANY TIME HUMAN. I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR FRIEND! !"

"I will _never_ be friends with you!" Another swing, but the human hesitates and misses. The next bone attack is much harder for the human to avoid, they get hit multiple times. The human is beginning to get tired. His friends are starting to get riled up and look like they may join the fight soon.

"WELL... IF YOU TRULY FEEL THAT WAY, THEN I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO USE MY 'SPECIAL ATTACK' AND SHOW YOU JUST HOW GREAT I REALLY AM. THEN YOU WILL BEG TO BE MY FRIEND! NYEH HEH HEH!"

The human grits his teeth and readies to swing, but his friends toss him one of the training weapons. "Teach this skeleton some respect! Don't let him play you for a fool Greg!"

Greg takes the wooden sword and swings it at Papyrus, managing to hit his chest. Then Papyrus sends an even harder series of bones, Greg doesn't manage to avoid them all.

He angrily yells "Stop playing around and fight for real!" Then swings again but misses.

"OH HO! SO YOU TRULY WISH TO SEE MY 'SPECIAL ATTACK?' SO BE IT! !"

A difficult series of bones rushes towards Greg, who avoids them fairly easily, but then a large dog-like skull with googly eyes suddenly appears and shoots a beam through the air above him, restricting how high his SOUL can jump to be just barely enough. Greg is taken off-guard and gets hit by the attacks on the ground. He continues to fumble and panic as the bone attacks continue to advance. He is reduced to one HP by an attack and falls backwards, fearing for his life... but everything suddenly stops.

Proudly, and in his normal heroic pose, Papyrus declares "WORRY NOT HUMAN. I HAVE ELECTED TO GRANT YOU MERCY! ! I SHALL SPARE YOU!"

Fear fills the humans. The group of humans are angry and fearful. Greg, looking up at Papyrus with fear in his eyes yells "What!? You just gonna stop? I know you want to kill me, MONSTER, so do it! !"

In his usual gusto filled voice, Papyrus retorts 'I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD NEVER KILL A HUMAN! ! NOT EVER! AND I BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD NEVER KILL A MONSTER! BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT WE ARE GOOD. YOU ARE JUST UPSET BECAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE WE ARE MAKING YOU LOOK BAD! ! BUT FEAR NOT! IF ANYTHING, YOU ARE MAKING YOURSELF LOOK BAD, AND THAT IS SOMETHING THAT CAN BE CHANGED! ! SO, WHAT DO YOU SAY, HUMAN? WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?"

The group of humans are too angry and full of fear to really think right, but Greg... takes a moment to think.

"You... could have killed me at any time during that whole fight... but you are sparing me. That just makes me feel worse! How can I be your friend, knowing that you could kill me at any time!?"

"SILLY HUMAN, FRIENDS DO NOT TRY TO DO A VIOLENCE AGAINST FRIENDS. HAVING ONE AS GREAT AS I AM BE YOUR FRIEND IS THE BEST THING YOU COULD EVER HOPE FOR! TOGETHER WE CAN HELP HUMANS BE MORE COMFORTABLE AROUND THEIR NEW MONSTER FRIENDS!"

The humans on the sidelines try to encourage Greg to keep attacking, that Papyrus is out of magic and bluffing... but Greg is not convinced. This whole time, Papyrus has been slowly increasing the difficulty... at first it was insulting, but after that attack... he realizes that Papyrus never really wanted to hurt him. It was all a show... That attack could have killed him from the very beginning. Experiencing it first hand was horrifying... Greg is beginning to have conflicting thoughts and feelings.

"WE MADE A DEAL HUMAN GREG, ARE YOU GOING TO HONOUR IT?"

Then... none of his feelings mattered. He did make a deal. A very unfair deal. "Fine. I'll be your friend _for now_, but don't think this means I am gonna be nice to you. I still don't like you."

"THAT IS PERFECTLY FINE! I UNDERSTAND THAT IT WILL TAKE YOU TIME TO ADJUST TO BEING FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME! ! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Greg leaves and his friends follow, asking "you're not really gonna be friends with that _thing_ are you?!"

To which he replies reluctantly, "...I made a deal, I'd be no better than a monster if I went back on it. Come on, I'm tired and hungry."

Marceline looks over to Papyrus who begins shaking subtly.

When the humans are well out of range, his face changes to one of worry and he says "I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT... I ALMOST GOT TURNED TO DUST!"

Marceline puts her hand on Papyrus' shoulder and says "that was quite an impressive display, but you should be more careful. It would be a shame to lose a friend."

Papyrus stops his shaking and stands proudly, "I AM ALWAYS CAREFUL! NYEH HEH HEH HEH! ...I THINK WE HAVE HELPED ENOUGH PEOPLE TODAY, PERHAPS WE SHOULD RETURN TO THE MANOR."

Marceline agrees with a nod and the two return to the manor.


	7. Run, Forest, Run!

**:-"Run Forest, run!"-:**

Alphys, Undyne, Frisk, and Sans are working together in the CORE power distribution center. Well, everyone but Sans actually; he's on the side, contemplating the events that occurred at the secret human lab. Sans has a bad feeling, like something really bad is going to happen soon. He tries to shake the feeling, but it sticks around. Alphys fusses over how the power the CORE provides has to be converted to non-magic energy, while Undyne and Frisk hold parts for her.

Under Sans' shirt, a very pale red glow can be seen, he is carrying the SOUL container inside of his ribcage. At first it was a joke, but they realized that it would be better if he held onto it.

Sans pulls Frisk to the side after a few moments, while the other two are preoccupied.

"hey, frisk... are you getting that same..."

Sans pauses, seemingly trying to find a word Frisk would understand.

"Foreboding feeling? Yea, why?"

"heh, didn't think you knew that word... anyway. after what happened back there, i think it'd be best if we started being extra careful."

"Hmm, yea but it's just forest season; I don't think anything super bad will happen."

"you say that like it's normal for an angry forest to chase after people..."

Frisk is somewhat confused and asks "Isn't it, though?"

Sans shrugs. Perhaps this was the new normal.

Alphys yells out in joy when her test succeeds, and non-magical power begins being transmitted to the output device they have. When she is done, the group decides to visit Snowdin and Alphys remembers to finally automate the Ice dispenser; since Ice Wolf is on the surface. As they pass through the Underground, the group can tell that all the monsters are anxiously waiting for the day they can finally leave. The modifications are simple... stupidly simple. All Alphys has to do is extend the conveyor belt and speed it up a little.

With that problem solved, the group spends some time with the monsters in the Underground; hoping to alleviate some of their built up tension. Mettaton has been doing a fabulous job at keeping the monsters entertained, but nothing can stop them from thinking about the surface.

The group leaves the Underground, remembering that they should be working on making the village a place where humans and monsters will be safe and comfortable. When the group reaches the exit Sans and Frisk notice movement on the other mountain.

Keeping an even tone and looking at the couple, Frisk says "Hey, Alphys, Undyne, you two go on ahead Sans and I will catch up."

Undyne is slightly annoyed "Aw c'mon punk! Don't tell me Sans is rubbing off on ya! We can look at this view when everything is safer.

"There is just some stuff I want to talk to Sans about, and I don't want to worry you if it's nothing."

Undyne starts of amused "Well if you 're planning to prank..." But then takes on a fearful tone, "h-hey... Why are all the trees moving way over there?"

Frisk continues their best to remain calm, "that's what we need to talk about. Don't worry, I'll tell you later OK? I just need to run something by Sans."

Undyne reluctantly replies, "a-alright punk... we'll go on ahead, but don't take too long."

Alphys has a hard time taking her eyes off the scene, having looked after Undyne mentioned it. Undyne pickers her up and heads off.

As soon as the two are out of earshot, Frisk speaks in as clear of a voice as possible; Sans can see the fear on their face.

"Uh... Sans... that has never happened before."

"that's not good."

"Do... do you also see.."

"that giant bald path coming from the mountain, headed right for town?"

"Yea... it's like something really big is chasing them... and it's really fast."

"looks like it will reach the village by nightfall... you know what, i'm gonna tell you a secret. it'll help in case you need to talk to a past me."

Curious, Frisk asks "another secret codeword?"

"yea, kinda. more like a super secret passphrase. c'mere, i'll whisper it."

Frisk moves closer and Sans tells them something. _*whisper whimsper whisper*_

Frisk gives a visible grin "Really?... OK!"

Seeing the Smile on Frisk's face actually makes Sans forget about all the bad things going on... but only for a moment. "heh, remember, keep that between you and me. that will let me know something really bad happened, but i can trust you. don't forget to use my secret secret triple-secret codeword first."

Frisk's smile fades, and the two begin walking back to the village. Frisk decides to take a picture of the scene with their phone camera. Along the way, Frisk comes up with an idea.

In a serious tone, Frisk suggests "Hey Sans... do you think everyone in the village would fit into the underground?"

"i don't see why not, but it would be a little cramped."

"Better than going to an early grave though, right?"

Sans responds in a mock offended tone "hey now, leave my sleeping habits out of this." And gives Frisk a wink.

Frisk gives a subtle grin. The two continue on in uneasy silence, walking faster than they initially realize. Sans considers using a shortcut, but he is still pretty drained and doesn't want to leave the other two behind. They eventually catch up with Alphys and Undyne, and the whole group begins to pick up their pace. Undyne complains out loud.

"I swear, if those stupid tree things get anywhere near here, I'm gonna make 'em wish they never existed!"

Sans casually inserts "heh, well you have competition. looks like they're running from something."

"Wait, so... something even worse is headed over here?"

"yep."

Undyne doesn't respond... she puts on her fake brave smile that actually makes her look kinda worried.

Frisk speaks up. "We're thinking that we should try to evacuate everyone as fast as possible into the Underground."

Alphys responds "t-that could work... but we would need to get everyone in the Underground ready first... and the space problem... I-I will go back and do that!"

Undyne looks to Alphys and says "I'll go with, I'm just glad we thought about it now instead of waiting till we were at the town."

Sans replies "sorry, i must've forgotten that. me and the kiddo will head to the village and warn everyone."

:-:

The group splits up, once again, as Alphys and Undyne hurry back to the Underground. Fortunately they are not very far away. Sans and Frisk continue in silence, but Sans decides it would take too long and feels ready for another short cut. Sans waves for Frisk to follow and heads towards the river that leads to . After a brief transition, the two are turning around the corner of the gate. Frisk speaks up calmly.

"We should go to the town hall first, don't want to cause unnecessary panic."

"sounds like a plan, let's go."

They pass through the town, hear some commotion in the training grounds (Sans notices a Blaster go off, but ignores it; Papyrus is probably showing off), and make their way inside the town hall. Frisk rings a small hanging bell at the front of the desk several times, and shortly after someone runs out hurriedly. It's Stacy.

"What's the problem Frisk?"

Feeling a little worried now that they think about the thing coming towards the town, Frisk asks "has Bernard come back yet? There is something headed our way and all the Wälder beasts look like they are running from it."

Feeling alarmed, Stacy asks "What? How do you know that?"

Frisk shows Stacy the picture they took, and says "We saw them all running in random directions and a huge bald spot on II, looks like it's headed this way."

Frisk's CELL reads: 1:15 P.M. April 5th, 2045

Stacy doesn't respond immediately... when she does, she's sad. "We just got a scout back, he seemed delirious... but you just confirmed his reports. I'm sorry Frisk... but Bernard..."

Stacy doesn't continue her sentence but tears begin to well up in her eyes. Frisk is visibly upset, also starting to get teary eyed, which makes Stacy even more upset, which makes Sans a bit uncomfortable... he speaks up in a worried tone.

"we think it'd be best if everyone went into the Underground, till it passes."

Managing to calm herself, Stacy asks. "Did you two manage to see what's chasing the Wälder beasts?"

"no, but it's pretty big and fast. looks like it might reach here sometime after dinner."

In disbelief, Stacy responds "all the way from the other mountain?! Oh goodness, that is very bad... Are you absolutely sure?"

"yep, should get everything we can and head to the Underground."

Stacy begins hurriedly moving papers around, looking for something while saying "I'll let the elders know immediately, in the mean time please take this list" she hands Sans a rough piece of paper. "This is a list of everything we absolutely need to survive."

"alrighty, we'll get started. have anything that'll get the guard to help?"

Stacy had been leaving, but stops and says "OH! You're right, sorry..." She shuffles through the papers, writes a few things down on a small one, and hands it Sans. "Give this to Deborah, she's the next in command since Bernard is gone." Stacy rushes to the back.

"thanks, c'mon kiddo, i don't want you leaving my sights alright?"

Frisk weakly nods and follows Sans.

They head to the barracks and track down Deborah, then hand her the paper. The looks it over... and her face goes pale.

"Shi-... itake mushrooms! This is not good... So, I'm guessing they put you in charge?"

"for now, i guess. here's the list of supplies, we're gonna evacuate everyone to and into the Underground."

"I know a lot of people who won't be happy with that..."

"anyone who doesn't go will have to deal with the thing that's coming, i don't think they'll survive."

"Did you manage to get a look at it?"

"no, but there's a large path across the mountain. it's headed this way."

Frisk hold up their phone and shows her the picture they took.

"F-udge that is a huge path! Also... this is really short notice and since this is just a preparatory order, so we won't be moving anyone yet... but if we get the word... I'll make sure everyone moves."

"we'd better get started."

"To be honest, if it wasn't for the fact that we are headed into the mountain... I don't think we'd be able to pull off a full evac. Even now it's iffy, but we don't seem to have a choice."

Deborah, Sans, and Frisk work with a few other guards to gather the needed supplies; taking it into the center of town. Several curious citizens ask what is going on, but Deborah merely replies "Evac drill."

It takes several hours, and most of the guards are now involved in the process, but eventually they manage to get everything on the list. The guards stand at the ready for their next orders, and Deborah goes to the town hall.

:-:

Inside the town hall is chaos, people are rushing to collect important documents and store them safely. Asgore comes out from a side room and spots Deborah.

In his usually cheerful voice, Asgore says "Howdy! You must be Deborah, I was told you would be arriving. We have reached a consensus, the humans can take refuge in the Underground. From what we were told, time is of the essence... with that being said, there is still resistance even in the village council; not to mention that anyone who refuses to leave cannot be forced... also, you can only take half of the emergency supplies... Sorry."

Deborah huffs. "Figures, damn old people too stuck in their old ways to trust new allies... Thank you for your aid, Asgore; I'll begin moving people into the Underground. Sans said that Alphys and Undyne are already there, prepping it for our arrival."

Asgore nods and says "That is very good. I still have some convincing to do, I will join you shortly."

Deborah starts with the Addams residence first, because they have been the most useful for the village's survival despite their... odd ways.

After three knocks at the large doors of the Addams' manor, and a few minutes, Marceline opens the door.

In her usual mysterious demeanour, Marceline says "Hello, Deborah, how may I help you?"

"We're evacuating everyone to , something really big is headed this way... it's chasing away all the aberrant forest creatures. We think it would be best if the Addams family evacuated as well."

Somewhat disturbed by the news, but maintaining her mysterious expression, Marceline replies "Oh my, that is truly troublesome... I will let Conrad know immediately, pardon me."

Marceline curtsies and Deborah gives a small bow before they both leave. Deborah heads back and begins informing the villagers. As expected, many people were resistant to the idea... but more accepted than she thought.

As she gets everyone prepared to evacuate, she has the guards and villagers begin to take half of the gathered supplies to the mountain by cart. The sounds of falling trees in the not-so-distant distance speeds up the process, and encourages some who were on the fence about leaving. Tension rises and people slowly begin to panic, causing accidents. The whole process takes longer than desired. With every minute the sound of falling and breaking trees gets louder, and some swear they can hear whispering and screaming in the wind.

:-:

Frisk and Sans are helping to keep everything in order, and helping move stuff onto carts. Frisk looks particularly uneasy. They help as much as they can, but they are so small and young that they end up tiring out and feeling like they are in the way. Sans tries to cheer them up with practical jokes, but it doesn't help.

Frisk's CELL reads: 6:32 P.M. April 5th, 2045

Frisk feels something through the void, as though hundreds of arms are reaching for their SOUL. A wind blowing up from the south-west carries the whispers of tormented SOULs... and the sounds of falling trees... Wälder beasts begin running past the village, paying no attention to the fact that it exists.

*** THE CREATURE DRAWS NEAR, THE STARS FEEL LIKE THEY ARE BEING DEVOURED.  
* AS IT APPROACHES, THEY VANISH FASTER AND FASTER.**

Sans looks over to Frisk and asks, "you ok bud? you look spooked."

Frisk, hardly able to maintain their calm demeanour, replies "Y-yes... I just... feel really weird. Like something is... reaching for my SOUL?..."

Concerned, Sans advises "huh... i don't feel that. let me know if it gets worse."

Frisk nods, and then remembers something else. "Well, my SAVE stars have been... disappearing too, like they are being eaten or something... At first I thought it was just because I didn't need them any more, but the one next to the manor is gone."

Even more concerned, Sans stops helping with loading the carts and takes Frisk somewhere they can talk. Sans asks "when did they start disappearing?"

Frisk thinks for a moment before replying. "Uh... the night of the magic lesson."

Sans' eye sockets go dark. "hey... buddy... if anything happens... Don't try to load, OK? Just reset. whatever this is... it sounds like it's after determination."

Frisk connects the dots and asks "you mean... this thing is after me?"

Sans replies sullenly, "yes, and it sounds like it's going faster than i thought..."

After a moment of silence, Sans asks "frisk. how did you feel when we were at the secret lab? any funny soul or save star feelings?"

"I... felt a subtle presence... I think it was just Chara, they started speaking to me that day too."

"hmm... how about after?"

"I could feel my connection with one of my SAVE stars vanish, it also felt like... _something_ started to recognize me. Like it had been half asleep, but woke up suddenly."

Sans hesitates before asking his next question, "was it similar to how you felt when you saw cu-270?"

Frisk thinks for a moment... "No. More like... a ton of people I don't know. Why?"

Sans is equally hesitant, and his expression is grim. "cu-270... released a bunch of trapped souls... i used the spike in determination from you practising magic as an anchor, while the teleporter did its job... so when we left the core we also went back in time. The creature has probably been wandering aimlessly for years until the SOULs found it... and we returned with you being supercharged with determination from the procedure."

The sounds of trees being uprooted and snapping like twigs grows closer, they can almost feel the tremors. The sounds of panic and screaming begin to be heard. The people who refused to leave are now regretting their life choices.

Frisk is no longer able to keep their stoic expression, they are visibly upset for the second time today. "So... this is a dead end?"

Sans hugs Frisk, and says "I'm sorry, Frisk..."

The sound of the monster-built barrier breaking is heard in the distance, and men begin yelling instructions as they try to fight back. The sound of incomprehensible gibberish grows louder.

Frisk tries to ignore it and hugs Sans back, asking, "do you think he meant to release them...? Did he know?"

Sans pauses for a moment to think, before responding. "no... there's no way he knew. i think he just really hated david, that guy never treated anyone nicely... even sanchez was better than him."

Sans holds Frisk's head to his chest, keeping them from seeing the colossal amorphous mass rushing towards them. It was like an entire human city's worth of people were merged and melted together, all yelling, screaming, whispering, clawing, kicking, grabbing... tearing, _biting_... _**devouring**_. Houses were crushed like snow underfoot, people became red puddles before being assimilated into its massive form, and the screams of agony seemingly had no single source...

A few words could be made out through all of the gibberish. "_I need determination_, _give it to me_! It is mine! we must HAVE IT! **GIVE IT TO ME. ****THE PAIN! IT HURTS, IT HURTS! ****_DIE AND GIVE US WHAT IS OURS!_**"

Holding on as tight as possible, Frisk and Sans brace for the inevitable... Sans is torn away first, and Frisk watches in horror as he dissolves into dust and they start to see the mass of flesh in front of them.

Arms grasp several parts of Frisk, and they closed their eyes. Hoping that not seeing anything would make it hurt less...

After immense pain, everything stops. Sound, feeling, sight. Nothing remains as Frisk floats in the VOID. In front of them is the gateway leading out of the Underground. Most of their monster friends are piles of dust, and their human friends and family are mangled corpses; all except their parents... Frisk feels the pull of the creature even now, they fight with everything they have until finally...

*** FILE CORRUPT, RESET?  
* (YES) - - - NO**


	8. A walk down memory lane

**:-"A walk down memory lane"-:**

When Frisk comes to, they feel the tickling sensation of flowers and grass on their face. They decide to continue laying there, letting the phantom pains subside and attempting to clear their mind...

After a few minutes, Frisk gets up and checks their Pockets:

Pockets:  
_'Not even a comical fly. Oh how the great have __fallen__.'_

Looking around the small room, Frisk sees that everything is the same... The pillars, the hallway, and the archway with the Deltarune above it that leads to the next room...

Frisk takes another moment to calm down, then goes to the arch to leave the room; they hesitate for a moment upon remembering Flowey...

After a few moments to brace themselves, Frisk enters the room.

Sure enough, Flowey is there in the dark, empty, room and he does not look happy. He immediately begins yelling.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! ! ! ! WHY WOULD YOU RESET AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!?"

Frisk replies sadly, "...a giant blob of fused humans killed everyone..."

Flowey is not convinced, he responds harshly. "Do you really expect me to believe that?! Only monsters can become amalgamates!"

Frisk momentarily feels something stir within them, but it fades. They reply "If you had been down in the village, you would have seen it... I couldn't even LOAD, and it _ate_ my SAVE stars."

Flowey's face starts to look confused, and a little concerned... but his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps. "You'd better fix this Frisk, or I'll be really angry! I have to go, M-... Toriel is coming. **I'll be watching you**."

Flowey burrows away from the area, and, sure enough, Toriel emerges from the other room. Frisk's eyes start to tear up and they run for her, giving her a hug. "Toriel! !"

Toriel is caught off guard. "Huh?... pardon me, but I do not seem to remember you... though, you do seem familiar... How do you know my name, little one?"

Frisk doesn't respond, they just keep their face buried in her dress. Trying not to cry.

"Well, if you are that upset, perhaps we can talk about it later. Come. Let me guide you through the catacombs."

Frisk lets go of Toriel and follows her into the next room. It's just as purple and old as before. The red crinkly leaves on the ground are swept into a neat pile. They see the base of a large set of staircases on the sides of a small clearing. When Toriel goes up the stairs on the right, Frisk immediately notices that their SAVE star in the clearing has a weird other-worldly purple glow. It also seems like something is trying to escape from... behind it? No matter how Frisk looks at the star, it seems to have writhing energy coming from behind.

Frisk steps closer and reaches out for the star... but the energy around it lashes out at Frisk. They are unable to SAVE.

Though worried about not being able to SAVE, Frisk decides to move on. _'I'll have to talk to Sans about this, probably has something to do with that horrifying thing.'_

Toriel guides Frisk, just as she did the first time. She completes the first puzzle of buttons quickly, then encourages Frisk to complete the second puzzle; she also comments on how she labelled the correct switches. Frisk flips the switches, and they continue to the next room. Frisk does not pay a lot of attention to what Toriel is saying.

After Toriel gives her speech, Frisk approaches the Dummy and gives it some encouragement; this time, it almost seems to smile a little. _'Huh... didn't do that before.'_

Toriel is very pleased with Frisk. "That was wonderful! You are very good."

In the next room, Frisk offers their hand to Toriel as they enter and they guide her through the, rather easy, spike maze bridge; the froggit doesn't approach Frisk this time, it's too intimidated by Toriel.

Toriel responds, very proud "My, that was quite impressive little one. Perhaps you will be safer here than I thought."

:-:

When they enter the long hallway, Toriel explains what she is about to do and Frisk waits. They watch Toriel run and hide behind the pillar, then they go down the hallway. Once Frisk makes it to the end, Toriel emerges.

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me."

Frisk replies "I know, you're going on an errand and want to make sure I'll be OK alone. Maybe a cell phone would be a good idea. Also, I like butterscotch, cinnamon is OK."

Toriel is surprised once again. "My child... how do you know all of this? It is almost as though you have done all of this before..."

Frisk tries to keep their mind clear. Despite their efforts, their Face subtly changes to one of sadness. "I _have_ done this all before... All the monsters were freed and everything was going _so well_... then something... ruined everything..."

Toriel is not sure what to make of the information just given to her, until she thinks of the prophecy. "My, that sounds terrible... What do you plan on doing to fix it?"

Frisk isn't sure how to answer that question... They hesitate for a moment before replying. "I'm not sure, but there has to be a way... I'm the one who's supposed to set everyone free..."

Slowly losing composure, Frisk starts to tear up again and looks down at the floor.

Toriel kneels down to give them a hug, and speaks in a sad but soothing voice. "Such a great burden, on such small and innocent shoulders... if there is anything I can do to help, please let me know."

Frisk hugs Toriel back, continuing to do their best to not cry...

After a moment, they wipe the tears from their eyes and step back. They reply "butterscotch-cinnamon pie would be nice..."

Toriel smiles softly and says, "well, if that will help then I am more than happy to make you some pie. Here, take this spare cell phone."

Frisk takes the cellphone.

Toriel pats their head and says, "stay safe. Call me if you need anything, my child. I assume... you already know the way though the RUINS?"

Frisk nods, Toriel sighs quietly and leaves to get the ingredients. Frisk proceeds through the RUINS alone.

In the next room, the crunchy red leaves are exactly where they were before...

*** Frisk remembers when they first played in these leaves, it fills them with Determination.**

:-:

The SAVE star in this room also looks weird... Frisk is concerned, but doesn't think they can do anything about it right now.

Frisk goes to the left into the small room with the monster candy. The vines on the far end of the room look healthy, and the small pools of water on the left and right sides of the room gently wave from an invisible wind. In the center of the room is a short pillar with a bowl full of candy. A ring of red leaves is around the pillar, Frisk playfully steps on them. Unlike last time, they take four pieces of monster candy... the bowl falls down as they try to take all four at once...

_'Oh no, now I feel bad... I should have only taken one...'_

Now feeling bad, but having something to heal with, Frisk continues through the RUINS... albeit faster and without being hurt. They dance through the bullet patterns sent at them, easily talk all the monsters down from wanting to fight, and eventually get to the room with the rocks and buttons... and spikes blocking the way forward.

Frisk recalls what the plaque in a previous rooms says. _'"Three out of four rocks suggest you push them..." but that one gave me trouble... hmm...'_

Frisk pushes the first to rocks into position and proceeds to the third.

When Frisk walks up to the third rock in the room, it says "WOAH there, pardner! Who said you could push me around HMM?" just like last time.

Frisk replies "Would you move over there and sit on that button for me, please?"

The rock replies. "So you're ASKIN' me to move over? Okay, just for you, pumpkin." Then slides onto the button. The spikes blocking the way retract.

Frisk walks up to the rock again and says "thank you, would you be able to stay there for me?"

The rock replies, "well, if you really need me to."

Remembering to thank the rock again, Frisk leaves the room. Clear communication really is key.

Another unsettling SAVE star reminds Frisk that Napstablook is in the next room...

The small little room still has a small mouse hole on the left wall, and the table that has an old piece of cheese on it looks just like it did the first time Frisk was in the RUINS...

*** Knowing, without a doubt, that the mouse will get the cheese... fills Frisk with Determination.**

:-:

Frisk enters the next room and approaches Napstablook, they are pretending to sleep on a pile of red crinkly leaves; just like last time.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Frisk, only slightly amused but more anxious, says "I know you're not sleeping, would you please move?"

Napstablook continues pretending to sleep.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (are they gone yet?...) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Frisk tries to walk through Napstablook, they are a ghost after all, but fails. Napstablook gets up, and they begin to fight.

Doing the same thing they did before, Frisk smiles patiently.

Seeing Frisk's cute smile cheers Napstablook up a bit. "heh..."

After dancing through some tear-like bullets, Frisk tells a little joke "what kind of key does a Ghost use to unlock his room? A Spoo-key"

Napstablook looks a bit better. "heh heh... i want to show you something."

Frisk nods and Napstablook makes his "dapper blook" hat.

Frisk gives two thumbs up, Napstablook is happy.

"i usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around... but today i met somebody nice... oh... i'm rambling again... i'll get out of your way."

Napstablook fades away and Frisk proceeds forward to the spider bake sale.

_'An investment in spider made products, made of spiders, will save me from spider related issues later... and it's a worthy cause!'_

Frisk enters the small room and sees the sign for the spider bake sale, and two spider webs. They walk up to the web on the far end of the small room and buy some spider cider. They tuck it in their pocket for later.

Frisk continues through the RUINS, making sure to fall down the hole to get the faded ribbon in the room with the six holes in it. _'I wonder why I didn't keep this last time, it's cute...'_

They decide to also fall down the hole that Napstablook is in, just in case, but he is fine and vanishes again.

Frisk makes their way to HOME, it doesn't take long. They ignore the other path on the far end of the hall way, they don't need a toy knife; they have real ones at home. As Frisk approaches HOME, Toriel walks around the leaf-less tree and starts to call them. Before their phone rings, Frisk walks back around the corner and holds their phone. They pick it up before it gets the chance to ring.

Frisk is feeling mischievous, they whisper. "What does someone need if they don't know how to do something?"

Toriel is confused, "What?"

Frisk jumps out from the corner and says "A Tu**Toriel**!"

Toriel giggles at the joke. "Hehehe! That is very cute." Then takes on a more serious tone and asks, "...Are you hurt?"

Frisk shakes their head.

Toriel looks Frisk over and is happy with this. "Not a scratch... Impressive! Come small one, let us go inside."

Frisk follows Toriel into the cute little house... The SAVE star next to it is just as weird looking as the others.

*** Seeing the small tidy house in the RUINS again fills Frisk with Determination.**

:-:

Inside the familiar house, Frisk feels better already...

They see the stairway going down out of the RUINS immediately upon entering, to the left is a living room and Frisk can see a fireplace, a chair that looks like its a perfect fit for Toriel, and a table with three chairs. To the right is a hallway.

Toriel breathes in and says "Ah, smell that? The pie is almost ready. Come, I have a surprise for you... Well, perhaps it is not a surprise to you... Still!"

Frisk follows Toriel down hallway on the right, to Asriel's old room...

"Here, a room of your own, so you can relax. Even the strongest person needs to take some time for themselves."

Frisk looks up and gives a subtle smile, "thank you, Toriel."

Toriel rubs Frisk's head gently before heading into the kitchen to get the pie. "Make yourself at home."

Frisk does just that... Knowing that time moves differently here than outside of the barrier, Frisk takes their time and explores more. They look at the... mostly wilted plants, the bookcases, and play around on the rug. Frisk ignores the dulled fireplace tools, but they take a few books from the bookcase next to the fireplace to read them. When Toriel comes out of the kitchen, Frisk chats with her while eating a slice of butterscotch cinnamon pie. It's all so... familiar and calming.

After a while, Frisk is too tired to stay up and goes to Asriel's room to sleep. The toys that haven't been touched in ages are still at the foot of the bed, the Wardrobe to the left of the bed looks like it was recently dusted off, and the stand with shells on it is well kept... Frisk gets up into the bed, and drifts into dreamless sleep.

Frisk wakes up in the morning to the smell of a piece of pie. A plate is in the middle of the room. Instead of impatiently trying to get out of the underground, Frisk takes time to read some more and chat with Toriel. Frisk also decides it would be best to tell Toriel their name, since they know she will never ask. After Toriel finishes talking about how one can use snails in 72 different ways, she asks a question.

In a subtly concerned voice, Toriel asks "Frisk, you said you have done this all before and that all the monsters were set free... did you have to...?"

Frisk responds reassuringly, "I didn't have to kill anyone, and how the monsters were freed is... complicated. I would rather not talk about that."

Toriel replies understandingly. "Maybe some day we can talk about it, if that is alright?"

Frisk nods and the two sit together in silence for a few minutes, before Frisk has an idea.

Excitedly, Frisk asks "Hey hey hey! Can you show my how to use fire magic? For cooking and keeping warm in Snowdin?"

Toriel looks at Frisk inquisitively. "I thought humans could no longer use magic?"

To which Frisk responds by meditating for a moment before attempting to manifest a green bullet... Nothing seems to happen. They try for a little longer... it feels like grasping at floating straws.

Eventually, Frisk manifests a single Green bandaid bullet.

Toriel is surprised, but pleasantly so. She expected that a human would have learned something more... combat oriented first, not healing magic.

"Well, it looks like my information is out of date... how can you use magic?"

While proudly holding the band-aid bullet above their head, Frisk responds. "The underground is full of magic, until the barrier is broken the surface wont have magic."

Pondering this fact, Toriel responds. "Hmm, well... Who taught you how to use magic, if there is no magic on the surface?"

Frisk points at her and gives a subtle smile.

Toriel smiles, "I see, that makes sense. Well, if I was teaching you magic before then I will keep doing so... but maybe you should wait until you can make more healing bullets?"

Lowering their arm from their proud pose, Frisk responds "I can manifest more, I just haven't absorbed enough magic yet."

Toriel takes a few more moments to think before saying "well, I suppose there will be no harm if you are careful; we can practice at lunch time, alright?"

Frisk nods and allows their bullet to vanish. Toriel starts to read her book again, and Frisk roams around the house before deciding to check on their SAVE star...

It is still all weird... Frisk has an idea... it could be dangerous though, so they go inside to get Toriel.

"Could you watch over me while I try something in front of the house?"

Toriel looks up, smiles and nods, then puts her book away before going outside with Frisk. When outside, she asks "what are you going to try to do, my child?"

Frisk does their best to clear their mind before responding, "I... there is a bunch of magic in front of the house, and I want to try absorbing it..."

Curious, Toriel asks "Oh? How can you tell? I didn't think magic was visible?"

The response is slow, "it is a special kind of magic, only certain humans can see it."

Toriel ponders this for a moment, "Well, alright then. I don't have any knowledge on human magic, so I will have to defer to your... previous experience.

Frisk smiles and approaches the star...

Holding their hand out over the star, Frisk begins to feel their SOUL... just like Sans taught them. After a few moments, they see it... Bright red. Frisk looks to the edges of their SOUL, and sure enough there is an infinitesimally small line around it separating their SOUL from Chara's... Frisk is relieved to know that Chara is with them. The energy flowing through their body is sparse... but that is expected. Frisk beings to attempt to search outward for magic...

After about a minute, Toriel asks "Frisk, is it working?"

Frisk, quietly and carefully, says "not yet," and continues trying to reach out with their SOUL...

After what feels like an eternity, but was really just a minute, Frisk begins feeling something. It's very strong, and feels similar to Perseverance... somehow.

With Determination, Frisk continues reaching out to their SAVE star... After another minute Frisk is able to feel the star, and the energy keeping it hostage. It seems to just be normal magic... Frisk attempts to pull the magic away from the star...

Suddenly, everything goes black.

*** A BURNING SENSATION FILLS FRISK'S MIND.**

:-:

Frisk wakes up in Asriel's bed... It seems like they only passed out for a few minutes. Frisk leaves the room to check if Toriel is in the living room, but she isn't. Frisk checks the kitchen and sees her. She's getting a glass of water.

When Toriel turns around and sees Frisk, she puts her glass down and rushes over "Oh good, you are awake! I was worried sick... How do you feel, my child?"

Frisk pauses for a moment and looks within themselves... Everything seems OK, but it's hard to see with...? It takes a few moments, but Frisk realizes that their body is almost overflowing with magic... Their HP, however, seems to be lower than usual. They can see small cracks in their SOUL.

Looking up with a confused face, Frisk responds. "I feel fine, but... I seem to be hurt."

Toriel looks at Frisk with concern and sadness. "I could not heal all of the damage, it is possible that you overloaded on magic and your SOUL and body need time to heal..."

Now curious, Frisk asks "what happened when I passed out?"

Hesitant, Toriel replies "well... I do not remember much either. I remember a very bright flash, and then waking up on the ground... uh... next to you. I rushed you inside immediately and started healing you."

Frisk contemplates this information for a moment. "Perhaps... trying to siphon magic like that was a bad idea... can I look outside to see if it's still there?"

Sternly, Toriel says "No. You need to rest... I am glad you asked me to watch over you. Who knows what would have happened if I had not been there..."

Sad, but understanding, Frisk nods and says "OK, well... Can I look out the window? I just need to see if it's there, or if it all exploded."

Toriel winces as Frisk finishes the sentence. She hesitates to respond, but eventually does. "Alright, my child, I will let you look out the window... Here, allow me to help."

After moving to the window, Toriel picks Frisk up and holds them so they can see out of the window... but not enough for them to see the ground. "Is this good?"

Frisk nods and looks outside... The SAVE star is there, and it looks like the energy around it is gone. "Just like I thought, it's all gone... Only thing that remains is a bit of determination."

Frisk notices some red specks that appear out of place.

Toriel puts Frisk down and says "well, I think we have had enough... excitement for one day, do you not? I think it is best that you not go outside for a while."

Frisk nods, but begins planning on ways to sneak out... they decide it's a bad idea.

The two return to the living room, Toriel picks up a book, and Frisk decides to practise magic. Clearing their mind has been getting easier for Frisk, but it still takes them some time.

Frisk manifests a green bullet, and then another. They decide to try to move the bullets around, hoping to get them to spin around in a circle. At first nothing happens, but eventually Frisk manages to get them moving slowly. One of the bullets arcs too wide and leaves their hand; they are unable to control it any more. It floats towards Toriel at a slow pace, and when it slides closer, over her book, she notices it and lifts her head to see it... but that causes it to hit her snout and she has to hold in a sneeze.

Toriel holds in a giggle and says "I forgot how much healing magic tickles, that caught me off guard."

Frisk is a little embarrassed, if it hadn't been a green bullet it would have hurt Toriel... They need to learn how to control their magic better. Frisk decides to see how many green bullets they can summon...

Summoning the bullets is slow, it takes frisk about five seconds to summon each one, but eventually they have 12 bullets in their hand. After attempting to summon a 13th bullet, one of the older bullets starts to slip from Frisk's control and slowly glides away in a random direction... Frisk puts on a subtle, mischievous, grin and starts to try walking around the house with their bullets. It's a success. Using the momentum from walking, Frisk tosses the green bullets at Toriel.

Toriel looks up from her book as green bullets start pelting her, and blinks. Then one hits her snout and she fails to hold in a sneeze, unable to withstand the tickling sensation. The two begin giggling, and Toriel joins Frisk in tossing green bullets back and forth.

Eventually the two settle down and lunch time rolls around. Frisk is eager to try using fire magic, but waits patiently. They decide to go down the hallway and look in the mirror while waiting...

Purple, squared lines look like they have been seared into Frisk's skin around their eyes... _'Well, the eyes are windows to the SOUL... right?'_ The skin around the lines looks damaged, almost as though it was burned with some sort of acid... Frisk decides to stop looking in the mirror.

Soon after, Toriel calls Frisk into the kitchen. Frisk eagerly walks at a fast pace to the kitchen. It is a small kitchen, really only enough room for one person. There is a fridge on the left of the room, a counter next to it, a sink, and a stove that looks like it isn't used much.

Though still a little spooked by seeing the magic burned onto their face, Frisk manages a subtle smile and asks "what are we going to make?"

Toriel opens the fridge, it's full of snails. "I was thinking we could make snail sandwiches, but I am not sure you would enjoy that very much."

Frisk thinks for a moment... "Have you tried cooking them with garlic butter and thyme? Mom loves cooking snails when she can..."

While pulling ingredients form the cabinets, Toriel responds "I have, actually. I suppose it is decided then, unless you have any other ideas?"

Frisk shakes their head and Toriel begins preparing the snails, by purging them, killing them, and then finally removing them from their shells.

_'The cycle of life, live long enough until you are eaten by something bigger...'_ Frisk shivers at the thought, remembering what happened before the RESET... _'Hopefully we're not small creatures at the mercy of larger ones, that may or may not eat us...'_

Toriel waves Frisk over and says "In my experience, learning how to use fire magic is easier with an example to use as inspiration when you visualise it yourself. I am going to make a small fireball, and then I am going to hand it to you. Alright?"

Frisk nods and moves closer.

Toriel manifests a small fiery bullet, and holds it out for Frisk. "Put your hands under the fire, and try to reach out with your SOUL and feel it."

Remembering what happened with the SAVE star, Frisk is hesitant... but continues anyway. They put their hands under the fire, close their eyes, and feel for the magic power... It doesn't take long before Frisk can feel the bullet with their SOUL. It feels Brave, but also... excited, and active. Frisk asks "what do I do now?"

Gently, Toriel releases the small fireball from her control while saying "hold on to it with your SOUL."

Frisk does their best, but is worried about failing. Without their eyes open, Frisk is not aware that they are already holding the fireball.

They begin to feel uneasy. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea..."

Toriel smiles gently and responds, "why don't you open your eyes, my child?"

As Frisk opens their eyes, they are greeted with the sight of the small fireball floating in their hands. Frisk is happy and gives an almost visible smile.

"Now, watch me and do what I do."

Frisk nods and watches as Toriel takes their pose, then moves over to the wood burning stove and pushes an imaginary fire onto the logs. She moves out of the way and Frisk repeats it, but slower. The fire does not want to move as readily as the bandaids did. After a few moments, Frisk manages to light the stove.

Toriel is pleased "Very good, you did splendidly. Remember, magic reacts to our intentions and our emotions... I am not sure how it works for humans, but monsters have to be able to feel the same emotions the magic represents."

Frisk nods and the two begin cooking lunch.

:-:

Lunch goes smoothly and, shortly after, Frisk attempts to make their own fireball... but they only get a few sparks. Frisk is not feeling particularly Brave right now. Memories of what happened before the RESET still haunt them, and after a while Frisk begins feeling panicked... Tears well up in Frisk's eyes and Toriel consoles them. Eventually, Frisk ends up falling asleep in her lap.

When Frisk wakes up, they are greeted to a warm smile. They get up and start thinking...

After a few minutes of hesitation, Frisk says "I should probably go save monsters again... Will you come to Snowdin with me?"

Toriel tries her best to hide her sad expression, and replies "I think you should stay here for a little longer, get rest."

Shaking their head, Frisk responds. "The longer I'm here, the more things change, and the less likely I can save monsters..."

Continuing to try to hide her true feelings about the matter, Toriel says "I will have to defer to your experience, my child... I am sorry, but I can not leave. There are monsters here who need me. Please, feel free to call or visit; I will leave the door open."

Frisk nods and replies "make sure that annoying dog doesn't steal your phone, like last time."

Toriel grins and says "I will try my best... Would you like me to walk you to the door?"

After thinking for a moment, Frisk nods. "Just don't try to talk me out of leaving, it didn't work last time and it wont work this time."

Toriel is saddened again, "I will do my best to refrain, but I am sure you know how much I worry..."

Frisk offers their hand and Toriel puts her book away and takes it. They walk downstairs together and through the long hallway, eventually turning left and approaching the door leading out of the RUINS.

Before letting Frisk leave, Toriel asks "Frisk... how many times have been through the Underground?"

Frisk replies "this will be my second time. This time I will prepare for things in advance, make sure everyone can survive."

Toriel gives Frisk a sad smile, kneels down, and embraces them. "I am sure you will do wonderfully... Just... please be careful..."

Frisk returns the hug while saying "I will," and they wait there for a few moments, enjoying the fluffiness of the boss monster wrapping their arms around them...

When they both let go, Frisk asks "Toriel, could you make another little fireball for me to hold? Snowdin is cold... and I would like to keep practising."

She thinks for a moment, but then smiles sadly and holds a small fireball out for Frisk. "Be very careful, I will not be around to... help."

Frisk nods, holds their hands under the fireball, and repeats the process they just learned.

Toriel rubs Frisks head with a smile before opening the door and waving goodbye to Frisk. Frisk waves back, and goes down the long hallway.

Flowey is waiting in the large empty room right before Snowdin Forest, just like last time.

He's surprised to see Frisk holding a fireball... "what... what do you plan on doing with _that_?"

Frisk replies calmly, "Keep warm."

Flowey isn't convinced. "Uh huh... Well, I heard what you said to Toriel. I saw you almost die too, you were pretty reckless. If Toriel hadn't been able to put you back together... I'd be really annoyed with you."

The statement takes Frisk by surprise, so they ask "what do you mean 'put me back together?'"

Flowey puts on his creepy face "just that, Frisk. I saw you all over the place, your arms and legs... Everything was scattered, small purple lines are all that connected the pieces. It was pretty gross. Toriel woke up with your blood all over her. I'm surprised she let you go... Actually, maybe she's scared of you now."

Frisk shakes their head, "no I don't think she is... she probably just needs time. Besides, she knows that... well I told her... I have to save monsters, again..."

With an unamused face, Flowey responds "ever the little hero huh? Well, how do you expect to get everything to work this time?"

Without having to put much thought into it, Frisk answers "I am going to get Sans' help."

Flowey rolls his eyes, "oh, _him_. Good luck with _that_ Frisk... I'll be watching, from a distance... Don't get _blown up_ again."

:-:

After Flowey burrows away, Frisk continues out into the Snowdin forest with the fireball in their hands; they hold it close to their body to take in as much of the warmth as possible.

Snowdin forest... feels colder than before, but maybe it's just because of the fireball.

The long, previously ominous, walk down the snowy path ends with Frisk standing at the small bridge with bars that are too spread apart to stop anyone... They turn around before Sans asks, and do their best to clear their mind of the horrible memories that are threatening to invade. The fire flickers briefly.

With his usual grin, Sans looks at the fireball and at Frisk's face and comments "you turned around before I said to... ...weird."

Frisk carefully adjusts their hold on the fireball so they can hold out their hand for Sans to shake. It takes a few moments, but eventually Frisk grabs Sans' hand. The whoopee cushion goes off, and Sans smirks.

Before Sans can say anything though, Frisk interrupts "The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, right? You're Sans, Sans the skele-"

Sans interrupts with a wink while saying "hey, that's my line. c'mon kiddo, you gotta leave me somethin' to say."

Frisk frowns slightly and lets Sans' hand go, as their memories slowly creep back in, and whispers _"...I'm the Legendary Fart Master and I call on the inter-timeline Broski, Grandmaster of dunking."_

Sans' eye sockets go dark. "so... that's how it is, huh? ...what happened?"

Unable to keep their composure, Frisk takes on the face of someone who watched a dear friend die horribly in front of them. The fire begins to sputter as their memories flood back in... and eventually goes out. Frisk is almost crying as they practially leap forward and hug Sans as tight as they can...

Sans is taken by surprise, but the super secret passphrase has been spoken... He doesn't have the same feelings of brotherly love, but he hugs Frisk back none-the-less.

"that face you're making... it must've been pretty bad. c'mon, maybe seeing papyrus will cheer you up."

Frisk lets go, wipes the tears from their eyes and nods. Sans walks with Frisk slowly this time.

Curious, Sans asks "so, how far did we get this time?"

Doing their best to regain composure, Frisk responds "we got out of the Underground, but after you separated Chara's SOUL from mine, a giant... thing killed everyone. It was after me, my Determination."

"huh, so you have a hollow soul piggybacking on you? the king and queen's adopted kid no less, that's not good."

Frisk shrugs. "Well, it turned out that I was possessing them... so maybe it isn't that bad?"

Sans stops walking and contemplates the information for a while... "how long do we have?"

After pulling out their cell phone, Frisk answers. "Time in here moves differently, for us it has only been 52 years, but for you it has been about 2000. My parents will probably go crazy from me going missing, but we have a few weeks down here."

With a silly grin, Sans responds "we should work fast. I wouldn't want your parents to get bonely without you. anyhow, papyrus is on his way now. you should go through this gate and hide behind the conveniently shaped lamp."

Frisk and Sans continue down the path and Frisk hides behind the conveniently shaped lamp, Papyrus shows up right on time.

Casually, Sans asks "sup, bro?"

Not pleased with Sans, Papyrus says "YOU KNOW WHAT "SUP," BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

Keeping a straight face, Sans says "staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?"

Papyrus begins stomping his foot while yelling "NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!"

Taking on a daydreaming and proud pose, Papyrus continues "THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, "FRIEND?" I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

"hmm... maybe this lamp will help you."

Stomping in place again, Papyrus yells "SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a _ton_ of work done today. a skele-_ton_."

"SANS!"

"come on. you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH... WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone."

"UHG! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, "BACKBONE" INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Papyrus runs off, but returns shortly with a final "HEH!" before leaving again.

"ok, you can come out now."

Frisk steps out from behind the lamp, and says "I can't believe how much I miss his antics..."

"heh, he's so cool... you oughta get going. we can talk more later. have fun, kiddo."

Frisk continues through Snowdin forest. The SAVE star at the three-way intersection looks OK... Frisk reaches out and...

*** Seeing Papyrus again, and the convenience of that lamp, fills Frisk with Determination.**  
*** FILE SAVED.**  
*** FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED.**

:-:

Frisk is relieved that they are able to SAVE again.

_'Hmm... is my face all healed now?'_ Frisk takes a moment to look within themselves... Everything seems to be in order. They would ask Sans, but he is already gone.

Seeing Papyrus again, and spending some time fooling around, really helps Frisk relax from all their troubles. Frisk walks though Snowdin forest just like before, well... almost. They effortlessly dance through bullet patterns, easily talk all the monsters down from fighting, and the puzzles are a breeze too; before they know it, they have a piece of the snowman and are entering Snowdin proper. None of the ice along the way was clear enough for Frisk to use as a mirror... Frisk thinks about how last time felt like it took longer... then Frisk remembers that they forgot to ask Sans about their face. Oh well, there is always next time.

Snowdin looks just as cute as before. The first thing Frisk sees is the colourful banned saying "Welcome to Snowdin" next to a building, then Frisk sees the shop connected to an Inn, with a box and SAVE star in front of it.

*** Seeing Snowdin town again fills Frisk with Determination.**

Frisk doesn't feel the need to SAVE this time, they know Papyrus wont kill them. They continue on through Snowdin past the Doghouse shaped shortcut entrance, the intersection leading up to the Snowdin residents' houses, and past Sans and Papyrus' house/garage. Frisk continues in the direction of Waterfall to confront Papyrus. The familiar haze grows, and Papyrus emerges from it, stopping Frisk from going into Waterfall. Frisk is as flirty as always, so the "battle" goes smoothly. Even with their SOUL turned blue, Frisk never gets hit by any of Papyrus' bones. The Annoying dog, right on cue, steals one of Papyrus' bones and makes him use a "really awesome, totally normal," attack; which Frisk thinks is just his Special attack, minus one bone. Frisk almost ruins the mood with a bad joke, but decides to spare Papyrus the lazy humour.

After Papyrus' final speech, he leaves; using his Blue magic to make himself run through the air in a comical manner.

Frisk proceeds to Waterfall. _'I can come back for the... "date" later.'_

When Frisk makes their way down the path, with the river on the left that carries ice cubes from Snowdin, they enter Waterfall proper. The purple stone and flowing water puts them at ease. They see Sans standing at one of his stations in the far corner of the room, with the weird fish monster that explains Echo flowers to the left of the entrance. Seeing Sans again makes Frisk happy. Monster kid is on the right side of the room, looking out over the edge and appreciating the view of the cavern. Frisk approaches their SAVE star.

*** Seeing Sans at his station, and listening to the familiar sound of rushing water, fills Frisk with Determination.**  
*** FILE SAVED**  
*** FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED.**

:-:

Frisk decides against listening to the Echo flower, or the guy who explains them, and instead walks directly up to Sans. Frisk is content.

"Hey there, have any 'Hot Dogs...?' ?"

"i only sell those in hotland, kiddo... oh hey, so my legally-required break is coming up. i'm going to grillby's. wanna come?"

Frisk nods "Yeah."

"well, if you insist... i'll pry myself away from my work..."

Sans walks around his station and says "over here. i know a shortcut."

Frisk gives a subtle, knowing, smile. _'Sans and his teleportation...'_ Frisk follows Sans in the wrong direction, and they find themselves in Grillby's. It's a cozy little bar, on the right are some booths, to the left are a few tables, and directly forward is the bar proper. To the right of the bar is a jukebox.

The fire elemental named "Grillby" tends the bar.

As the two walk into the bar, Sans says "hey, everyone."

The dog couple responds as Sans walks up to them "Hey, Sans. (Hi, Sans.)"

The big mouthed plant monster and the drunk bun respond as well as he approaches "Greetings, Sans. Hiya, Sansy~"

As the two get ready to sit at the bar, an unattractive fish monster asks "Hey Sans, weren't you just here for breakfast a few minutes ago?"

To which Sans replies nonchalantly "nah, i haven't had breakfast in at least half an hour." Then he winks as he continues "you must be thinking of brunch."

Everyone in the room starts laughing before Sans says "here, get comfy."

The two sit on the bar stools and, as expected, a whoopee cushion goes off.

"whoops, watch where you sit down. sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats. anyway, let's order. whaddya want...?"

Frisk thinks for a moment... _'I got fries last time... but I didn't eat them.'_

After making up their mind, Frisk says. "I'll get a burger."

"hey, that sounds pretty good. grillby, we'll have a double order of burg."

Grillby leaves to the back for a moment, and Sans pretends to comb his non-existent hair.

"so, what do you think... of my brother?"

Frisk replies genuinely, with a small smile, "Cool."

"of course he's cool. you'd be cool too if you wore that outfit everyday. he'd only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. oh well. at least he washes it. and by that i mean he wears it in the shower."

Frisk suppresses a chuckle as Grillby walks out with the burgers.

"here comes the grub. want some ketchup?"

As Sans holds the ketchup out for Frisk, they remember very clearly what happened the last time they agreed to ketchup... They decide to do something... different...

With a mischievous smile, Frisk says "Yes" but instead of trying to put ketchup on their food, they take the bottle and pop the cap off before drinking some of it and handing it to Sans.

Sans responds "man. you really like ketchup, don't you? you're pretty weird." Then finishes it off.

After scratching at his pants, as though he were itchy, Sans says "anyway, cool or not, you have to agree papyrus tries real hard. like how he keeps trying to be part of the royal guard."

Frisk interrupts Sans with a subtly bored expression, then says "yea, I know. He went to Undyne's house and begged her to let him join. Sans, we need to talk... maybe we should go somewhere more private?"

The mood becomes serious. Sans nods, but instead of leaving he stops time. The rest of the room grows dark as light ceases to move outside the small bubble surrounding them.

"so... how 'bout you fill me in."

Frisk gives a nod and talks in a serious tone. "A little while after the barrier broke, we learned that time moves differently in the Underground. We were going to get the Legendary Artifact to see if we could figure out why, because it's the reason the barrier is up in the first place, but we never got around to it. I gave Alphys a "Last Dream" for a project to get power from the CORE to the village, and she advised that I learn magic from Toriel. I also asked you for magic lessons, and you started helping teach me magic in secret. You used our first lesson together as an anchor while we teleported to the secret lab, I'm not sure why you needed an anchor. After you removed Chara's SOUL from mine, a boy you call 'CU-270' killed the Lich, but I was asleep for some reason when that happened. Before we all died, you said a bunch of SOULs went back to their bodies -which are in the giant human amalgamate thing-, and that, combined with me being super charged with determination, caused the thing to head to the village..."

Frisk takes a moment to catch their breath and calm down...

Sans replies, "seems like we're in quite a pickle. can't let that hollow soul continue to piggyback on yours, but removing it will cause everyone to die... you know where the legendary artifact is?"

"Yea, it's in waterfall. Undyne put it behind a piano puzzle. Last time I tried to get it, an annoying dog took it."

"hmm, when we get it maybe we can find a way to use it a second time."

Frisk nods, then remembers something. "Hey Sans, I uh... Does my face have purple lines all over it still?"

"nope. your face looks fine."

Frisk is relieved.

A few moments pass and Sans remarks "i'd ask if you know who is messing with papyrus, but i don't like spoilers..."

The world returns to normal, Sans gets up and says "welp, that was a long break. i can't believe i let ya pull me away from work for that long. oh, by the way, i'm flat broke. can you foot the bill? it's just 10000G."

With a subtle, unamused, expression, Frisk replies "Yes."

Sans immediately retorts "just kidding. grillby, put it on my tab." then goes to walk out before stopping and saying "by the way... i was going to say something, but i forgot."

_'Probably just covering his tracks, since no one knows that we actually talked...'_

Frisk eats their hamburger... it isn't made with meat at all. They leave and head through waterfall. It's very peaceful, with occasional rivers and ponds that need bridge flowers to cross, and soothing dark purple rocks everywhere. The twinkling of the mineral stars in the ceiling is also very calming. Frisk eventually makes it to the docks and through the second part of Waterfall, they expertly dodge Undyne's attacks. Monster kid is as oblivious, as always, while Undyne chases Frisk through Waterfall.

Frisk makes it to the room where Sans has his prank telescope, they smirk and squint their eyes in a knowing fashion... The next area is a maze of forked rivers with bridges going across some of them. Some of the rivers turn into waterfalls, disappearing into a bottomless abyss. Frisk makes it to the small hallway with deep pools of water beside a solid path, where Onion-san is... Frisk never knows what to say to them... but this time around they were too deep in thought to pay much attention to what Onion-san was saying... After Onion-san finishes speaking to Frisk, they submerge down into the water on the side of the path. Frisk feels bad for not listening to Onion-san, but they continue forward.

Frisk is at their destination. To the left is the puzzle room with the piano, and directly forward is a long hallway.

The next area is rainy, probably caused by the heat from Hotland. Frisk goes down the long hallway, past a statue that is being rained on, and to the can that holds Umbrellas; they take one.

After walking back down the hallway, Frisk gives the statue the umbrella; mostly just because it feels like a nice thing to do... Frisk continues going, turns into the puzzle room, and sits at the piano to play the bittersweet melody. It resonates with something inside of them, their SOUL feels all warm... Frisk continues to play the whole melody, even after the puzzle has been solved.

Frisk takes a break when they are done to clear their thoughts, before wiping tears from their eyes. Frisk is feeling the weight of everything they need to do, and stress from the potential results of failure.

After regaining their composure, Frisk looks in the direction of the room that holds the Legendary Artifact... The secret door is open.

_'How am I supposed to get it when that annoying dog is going to show up and take it?...'_

Frisk decides to return to Snowdin. _'Maybe Sans can help.'_

While walking back to Snowdin, however, Frisk remembers that Sans is usually not around. The next place they will see him is in hotland... Unless they manage to catch him while he plays the Trombone. Frisk continues going to Snowdin, maybe they can catch him before or after their "date" with Papyrus. Frisk makes it back to the docks and gets a ride across the wide river from "Ferry." When Frisk makes it to the river, that they needed to use Bridge seeds to cross, Frisk remembers to go to the small secluded spot around the corner, to get the "Abandoned Quiche" under the bench. Frisk decides to sit at the bench for a while... The peaceful area, combined with their own tiredness, lulls them to sleep.

:-:

*** CHARA'S SOUL STIRS WHILE FRISK HAS NIGHTMARES.**


	9. LIGHTS, CAMERAS, ACTION! ! !

**:-"LIGHTS, CAMERAS, ACTION! ! !"-:**

On one of his legally-required breaks, Sans decides to go to a secluded area in Waterfall to sit and think. When he arrives, however, he finds Frisk laying on the bench; they seem to be having a nightmare.

Sans wakes Frisk up gently. "no worries buddy. just a bad dream. you must've been bone-tired to fall asleep here."

Frisk replies, sleepily. "Oh, hay... I _*yawn*_ opened up the secret room..." Frisk rubs their eyes before continuing. "but I can't get the Artifact without that annoying dog taking it... why does it plague my life...?"

Winking, Sans replies "maybe it's the way you're dressed?"

Unamused, Frisk responds with a scoff and says "if you have any ideas, I'm all ears."

Not pulling any punches, Sans replies "that's good, because i don't have any. i'm a skeleton... but i've got a few bones up my sleeves that might do the trick, so i'll get the artifact."

Feeling more awake now, Frisk says "alright, I was going to head over to your house. I guess I will anyhow, I have a 'date' with Papyrus."

Sans chuckles briefly and says "well, that sounds pretty _humerus_. go easy on 'im kiddo."

Frisk nods and gets up to leave for Snowdin, but Sans speaks again. "after i get the artifact, how 'bout an impromptu magic lesson?"

Frisk nods excitedly with an almost visible smile.

With a Smirk, Sans says "alright then, i'll meet you at the resort."

Frisk nods again and leaves to go on their "date" with Papyrus. Sans leaves for the Artifact.

:-:

When Sans arrives at the Artifact room, he thinks for a moment. _'i wonder... why did no one look at the artifact before?'_

After stepping into the room, Sans feels an excessive amount of magic. A small white dog appears in his pockets. _'so, you must be an anti-tampering thing or something. huh?'_

Sans pulls out one of Papyrus' bone attacks from... somewhere, wiggles it around in the air, and tosses it. The dog doesn't leave his pocket. "you're dog-gone persistent, aren't cha?"

Keeping an eye-socket on his pocket, Sans leaves the room. The annoying dog vanishes from his pocket as he goes through the entry. _'hmmm...'_

Sans freezes time, walks into the room, and tries to pick up the Artifact... but he's carrying too many dogs. Sans decides to get someone else to try taking the Artifact.

He leaves for the Lab in Hotland. _'Alphys should still be watching the kiddo on her console.' _

The outside of the Lab is sterile white, with an orange tint coming from the magma below and the orange, iron laced, rocks. Above the automatic sliding door is a large sign in red letters that read "LAB."

As he enters the Lab and walks through the hallway, past the downwards escalator from the second story, he sees the security console watching Frisk on the left side of the room; they just started to leave Waterfall.

Continuing forward, Alphys' cluttered desk is a foot away from the console, there is a fridge next to the desk, with a bag of Dog food next to it, a tented glass sliding door a few yards away from the dog food, and the Escalator leading up to the second story a few feet away from the door. Alphys is about to enter the glass door.

Sans stops her by speaking. "hey alphys, can i ask for a favor?"

Startled, Alphys quickly hides in the elevator for a moment before she realizes who is there. "O-oh, hi Sans... I... uh.. I didn't see you there. Y-you want to a-ask me for a favour...?"

Bringing no attention to her nervousness, Sans asks "yea, i was wondering if you could help me get something. the legendary artifact undyne put in that one room. the kiddo can't get it because of the annoying dog."

Still feeling a bit nervous, Alphys replies. "Oh... t-that. I... uh... yea... yes, I c-can help with that. What do you n-need me to do?"

His grin widens a bit, "i just need you to try taking it."

Though a little worried by his grin, Alphys says "A-alright, let me finish... s-something and I'll be right over."

While Sans leaves, he replies "alright, i'll be at the artifact room."

:-:

Alphys walks to the artifact room after feeding the amalgamates. She's not sure why Sans wants her to help get that useless orb, but she also doesn't know why Sans does anything...

The way there is quiet and long... she would have asked Riverperson for a ride, but she needed some time to think. _'I hope this isn't some stupid prank...'_

Since she was caught up in her thoughts, Alphys ends up passing the artifact room before realizing it. When she goes back, Sans is standing right outside the open hidden door.

"Alright Sans, I'm here... S-so you just need me to go into the room and try to take the Artifact?"

"yep."

Alphys gulps, last time she did a "favour" for Sans it ended with her screaming when she thought she saw Papyrus' disembodied head on the ground... but really Sans just buried him in the snow after he passed out. Papyrus really needs to try to get more sleep.

When Alphys walks into the room, she immediately feels the increase in magic and her pocket feels heavier. When she goes to check, a small white dog sticks its head out. Then the world goes black for a moment. Alphys looks up to see Sans holding the Artifact and the Annoying Dog vanishing into it. Alphys blinks in confusion.

Sans nonchalantly replies, while holding the orb out for Alphys, "here, look at it and see if you find anything. this artifact is why we're stuck down here. the dog was to keep us from lookin' at it, i guess. must've been charging or something this whole time."

Even more confused, Alphys asks "w-wait, how is the annoying dog from the Artifact? Isn't it from the dog clan?"

Sans winks and says "there's more than one annoying little white dog."

Slightly embarrassed, Alphys takes the Artifact; it's lighter than she expects. "S-so... what am I looking for?"

Sans shrugs. "anything magical i guess. the kiddo says it made the barrier."

Alphys thinks for a moment, then takes the Artifact. "A-alright, I'll look at it..."

A few awkward moments pass, and Alphys says "I... uh... I should probably go do that now... I'll text you the results."

Sans replies "k."

When Alphys turns around and leaves, Sans goes to his bedroom; just in time to mess with Papyrus by playing on his trombone.

Alphys takes the Artifact to her Lab in Hotland, this time she asks Riverperson for a ride. "Tra la la, what happens when Deja-vu is more than a feeling? Nothing, it already didn't happen... Or did it?"

_'Cryptic and creepy as always...'_

They arrive at Hotland and Alphys steps off the boat. She goes into the Lab and to the "bathroom" down into the True lab. It doesn't take her long to navigate to the appropriate room, but finding the right equipment is a different story. The True lab is somewhat dark, mostly out of necessity due to some light sensitive experiments... The grey tiled floors are spotless as always, and the occasional monitor, on the light grey walls, comes to life briefly as she passes them.

Turning down several corners, Alphys eventually finds the hidden room she's looking for and begins working.

Alphys thinks out loud as she's looking for the appropriate tool to examine the Artifact...

_"D-do I need... no... no maybe I c-could... Hmmm... OH! Oh I know! I c-can... Yes, I can use this! ...no that's t-too small... I'll have to make a custom microscope..."_

Sighing, Alphys leaves the Legendary Artifact in a sealed section of the True lab; then turns on an anti-magic field around it, just in case.

She meanders to the Riverperson and asks for a ride to Waterfall.

See needs parts to make a larger microscope... '_Maybe, instead, I'll try to make a series of magnifying lenses that can be moved around in front of each other... that would be more flexible...'_

While rummaging through the garbage, Alphys remembers something... _'Oh my god I'm so __stupid__... I already have a multi-lens magnifying set...'_

Alphys stays and looks for useful junk, because she's too embarrassed to leave without getting something. Eventually, she stumbles on a particularly well kept piece of junk.

She returns to the Lab in Hotland and goes down into the True Lab through the glass door leading to the "bathroom," then finds her magnifying lens set in another room. It was being used to examine the flowers...

:-:

Instead of trying to change the outcome, because there is really only one way the "date" will go, Frisk plays along.

It goes as platonically and funnily as before. Papyrus gives them his phone number after the "date" ends, because Frisk's phone doesn't have Caller ID.

After the "date" Frisk heads back through waterfall to go to the Hotland resort. Frisk has to walk all the way back, since they haven't meet Riverperson yet... at least, not since the RESET.

Occasionally, Frisk gives Papyrus a call... something to keep them occupied and entertained.

When Frisk gets back to the docks, they notice a grey monster. It looks similar to Monster kid... Frisk investigates.

Cautiously, Frisk says "Hello?"

Excitedly, the grey monster replies "Yo! You're a ? too, right?"

Frisk is somewhat confused, "Uh... maybe?"

Frisk gets a sinking feeling in their stomach, like the monster isn't supposed to exist and their mind is having a hard time coping with the paradox.

A few moments pass and the monster asks "Have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same... Except you don't exist?"

Feeling a little disturbed, but not showing it, Frisk replies, "Not really."

The monster continues. "Everything functions perfectly without you..."

Frisk responds thoughtfully. "Huh... that's really sad."

In a neutral voice, the monster replies. "Ha, ha... The thought terrifies me..."

Frisk replies in a reassuring tone, "I don't think everything would function perfectly without you... If you're supposed to exist, then you being gone messes everything up..."

Seeming to feel a little better, the monster replies "Ha, ha... You know, that does make me feel a little better about this. Thank you."

Giving a slightly visible smile, Frisk says "No problem, I'm here to save everyone. That includes you."

Looking somewhat downcast now, the monster replies "please forget about me" and vanishes.

Frisk doesn't want to forget about them though. If they're supposed to exist, but are in some half-existence, then that means they need to be saved so that everything can be made right...

_'...how am I supposed to save them...?'_

After thinking for a few moments, Frisk continues through Waterfall, grabs another umbrella, and walks with Monster kid through the long rainy path that overlooks the castle. Eventually, the two make it to the ledge that leads to the rickety wooden walkways above the dump. Frisk puts the umbrella away, and monster kid gives them a boost over the ledge. When Frisk makes their way into the next area, Undyne appears below them; they avoid Undyne's spears as easily as ever.

After making it all the way to the end of the maze-like walkway, Frisk braces themselves for the inevitable fall... They turn around and begin to leave, but, just like the first time, Undyne backs them onto an unstable part and breaks it with a spear; sending them hurtling downwards.

Frisk lands in the dump on a bed of golden flowers, and is knocked unconscious.

*** CHARA'S SOUL STIRS, FRISK SEES ONE OF CHARA'S MEMORIES.  
* A MEMORY OF A TIME LONG FORGOTTEN... OF A CHILD THAT FELL, AND A CHILD THAT FOUND THEM.**

:-:

Frisk wakes up.

Laying on the bed of flowers, they think to themselves. _'Everything is __falling__ into place.'_

It seems that Sans' lazy jokes are rubbing off on Frisk... but instead of skeleton puns, it's puns about falling.

Frisk checks their pockets:  
Pockets: MnstrCndyx4, Bandaid, SpidrCidr, SnowPiece, Ab Quiche.

_'Hmm... my pockets are all full... I'll have to put some of this in a box so I can get the apron._

Frisk gets up, but thinks for another moment... _'Maybe I should ask Riverperson for a ride to Hotland?... No that seems too much like cheating... Besides, Monster kid is going to fall soon, I need to be there to catch them.'_

Looking around, Frisk sees the familiar shapes of garbage, flowing and floating in river water from a higher part of the cavern. Frisk doesn't try to pick anything up.

When Frisk makes it to the platform, in front of the small waterfall leading to the abyss, they take a moment to SAVE... just in case.

*** Seeing the waterfall flowing from the top of the cavern, and the endless cycle of garbage flowing into the bottomless abyss...  
...fills Frisk with Determination.**

*** FILE SAVED**  
*** FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED.**

:-:

Frisk turns left and continues out of the dump, passing the piles of garbage, the bike, the old PC, the cooler with Astronaut food in it, and the dummy... They expect the dummy to react... but nothing happens?

They turn back and look at the dummy. _'It's just a Dummy, dummy.'_

As Frisk begins to leave again, however, the Dummy stirs. "Wait! I KNOW YOU! You're the human that 'cheered up' my Cousin. You were so 'nice' and 'kind' but you caused him to leave his vessel!"

Frisk stares at the Dummy with a blank look, and replies in a flat tone. "I think you are mistaking me for a different human... sounds like my twin."

The Dummy squints and considers this... "Hmmm... well, your face is pretty plain and boring. If you had talked to them, they probably would have been so BORED that they would have run away like any self respecting Spectre...! Fine... I'll let you go, but I'm watching you!"

Frisk snickers internally, _'Critical success on my bluff check.'_

Avoiding the confrontation was nice. _'Finally, something didn't happen the same way as before.'_

Continuing out of the flooded dump, Frisk enters a small clearing with a little pond in the middle, and five paths.

Looking around, Frisk recognizes that to the left is where the really long hallway is, that has the bird that carries people across a disproportionately small gap, and to the right is where they will find Riverperson, Gerson, and Temmie village... it's also the path that leads to Hotland.

The second path on the left is where Undyne lives, dwon the middle path is where Napstablook lives, and the second path on the right is the snail farm/snail race area.

Frisk takes a moment to appreciate their progress, then approaches their SAVE star...

*** Frisk feels a calming tranquillity. They are filled with Determination.**  
*** FILE SAVED**  
*** FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED.**

:-:

Napstablook appears for a moment, "oh. . . . hi. . . . i'm not interrupting you. . . . am i? ooooohhhhh. . . . . . i knew i should have waited longer. . . . . . i'm sorry. . . i'll just go home now. . . . uh. . . feel free to 'come with' if you want. . . . or don't. . . no pressure. . . i understand if you are busy. . . it's fine. . . no worries. . . just thought i'd offer. . ."

The shy, and awkward, ghost floats up to the middle path and vanishes. Frisk decides to follow.

Upon entering Naptsblook's small house, he comments "oh... you really came... sorry, i... wasn't expecting that. it's not much, but make yourself at home."

There are three tracks laying on the ground to the right of the door, and a spider web in the corner. A few feet in front of the door, in the corner, is a fridge. Beside the fridge is a TV, and beside the TV -with about a foot between them- is a computer desk tucked in the last corner of the small house.

Frisk turns on "Spookwave" and goes to the fridge, knowing that afterwards they will lay on the ground with Napstablook and feel like garbage together.

Napstablook notices and comments "oh... are you hungry... i can get you something to eat..." before floating over.

After grabbing something from the fridge, Napstablook offers it to Frisk "this is a ghost sandwich... do you want to try it..."

Frisk thinks for a moment... _'I declined last time, I wonder... maybe I should try it this time?'_ Frisk nods and tries to take a bite... but they phase right through it.

Napstablook (and Frisk) realizes that corporeal creatures can't eat ghost food... "oh... nevermind..."

Frisk waits patiently as Napstablook eats the sandwich... at least, Frisk thinks that's what they're doing. Frisk decides to eat a piece of monster candy.

As soon as Napstablook is done eating, at least... that is what Frisk assumes, Napstablook says "after a great meal i like to lie on the ground and feel like garbage... it's a family tradition... do you want... to join me..."

Frisk nods.

"okay... follow my lead..."

Napstablook goes to the middle of his small house and lies down. Frisk follows.

"here we go... you'll lie down as long as you don't move. so... only move around when you want to get up, i guess."

They lay in silence. After about a minute, the music in the room slowly fades away... Frisk begins to feel the universe around them. They clear their mind... and relax... Their worries fade into the background noise of the cosmos... Reality blurs and Frisk feels... like a piece of garbage. Small and insignificant in the grand scheme of reality. Somewhere out in the infinite branches of reality, there is another Frisk, another Underground, and they are very much different... Frisk can feel their SOUL, it pulses in unison with another... one that doesn't belong to them... one that is waking up... slowly...

After an unknown amount of time, that is probably actually only three minutes, Frisk gets up.

Napstablook comments "well, that was nice... thank you..."

Frisk gives a subtle smile, and leaves. They make their way back to the intersection and go down the path to Gerson and Riverperson.

After stopping by to see Gerson for a moment, they press on. Frisk passes the last waterfall they will see in the area, the mushroom-lit maze room -where Timmie village is hidden-, the last room with echo flowers, and finally get to the bridge where Monster kid is going to fall.

Frisk goes across the bridge, but stops near the end as Monster kid starts to cautiously make their way out onto the bridge.

"Yo!"

Wary, and ready to catch them, Frisk responds "Hey."

"Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but... I wanna ask you something."

"You wanna know if I'm a human?"

"Yo! How'd you know? That's freaky! ...But yea... haha... so?"

Frisk nods.

"Man! I knew it! ...well, I know it now, I mean... Undyne told me, um 'stay away from that human.' So, like, umm... I guess that makes us enemies or something. But I kinda stink at that, haha."

Frisk replies calmly, "that's OK, I do too. I've made friends with almost everyone so far..."

"Man, this totally sucks... I don't want to be the one who has to be mean!"

Frisk nods and says "well then... don't? We don't have to be mean to eachother."

Monster kid thinks about that for a moment, then replies. "I... I guess... but... Man, I'm just gonna go home... now... ...Don't tell Undyne, OK?"

Frisk nods, and Monster kid begins backing up slowly, then turns and runs... but he trips on one of his feet and falls over the edge. Frisk is already there by the time he falls, and starts lifting him up. Undyne arrives just in time to see Frisk lift monster kid up, and Monster kid faces her and speaks, timidly at first.

"Y... y... yo... dude... If... If y-you wanna hurt my friend... You're gonna have to get through me, first."

Undyne backs up slowly instead of lunging at Frisk, not wanting to risk Monster kid falling off the bridge, or accidentally hit them with a spear.

After Undyne leaves, Monster kid speaks to Frisk again.

"She's gone... Yo, you really saved my skin. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha. We'll just have to be friends instead. ... man, I should REALLY go home... I bet my parents are worried sick about me!"

As Monster kid is leaving, they say "Later, dude!"

Frisk replies, "Watch your ankles, they seem to be out to get you."

Monster kid chuckles a little and leaves a little more carefully.

Frisk continues forward... and approaches the Cavern that leads into Hotland.

Undyne is standing above it...

*** The howling wind and looming danger... fills Frisk with DETERMINATION!**

:-:

Frisk doesn't bother saving, they have a feeling everything will be OK. They run forward before she can begin monologuing...

"H-HEY! ! ! DON'T YOU RUN AWAY! GET BACK HERE COWARD! !"

Feeling more excited than worried, Frisk chuckles a little and retorts "Sorry Undyne, but I need to go talk to Sans!"

Undyne Suplexes a boulder, out of frustration, then shouts "NGAAAAAAAHHHH! ! ! THAT LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING! !"

Frisk smiles very noticeably and keeps running. Eventually Undyne catches up with them... _'Curse my small child legs...'_

Undyne, triumphantly, says "there is no where to run!" Then changes Frisk's SOUL green.

"As long as you're GREEN you CAN'T ESCAPE! Unless you learn to-"

Excitedly, Frisk interrupts her and mimics her movements from before the RESET. "Face danger head-on, I get it! En garde!"

Undyne is feeling particularly upset now, it's like this little punk is mimicking her... it's actually kinda flattering, but she wont admit it.

Frisk focuses on their SOUL... the adrenaline, the DETERMINATION... the excitement of seeing Undyne alive and well again and finally confronting her... it's all working together... It seems like taking the time to be a piece of garbage with Napstablook is really paying off.

Frisk is able to easily clear their mind, and manages to conjure a small purple spear similar to Undyne's... Frisk feels like if it were as long as hers, they would not be able to control it... even now it warbles slightly as Frisk tries to remain focused.

Undyne is surprised by the turn of events. "H-hey! ! Don't copy me punk! Spears are MY thing! ! !"

Frisk just grins in response and focuses on blocking the oncoming bullets. Instead of completely stopping the bullets, however, Frisk notices that they are redirected to where their spear is pointing. They make sure to avoid directing them back at Undyne.

At the first chance Frisk gets, while their SOUL is back to red, they run.

"H-hey! ! !"

This time, Undyne doesn't catch Frisk for a while. Instead, Frisk tosses their spear backwards haphazardly and Undyne has to slow to evade it. It still hits her, but does no damage; she pauses for a moment... confused. She finds herself a few feet further back than where she should be...

Continuing to pursue the child, she yells out. "Coward! ! !"

In front of the sign to Hotland, Frisk gets a call from Papyrus... Undyne stops politely. She may be trying to kill Frisk, but she isn't rude...

"HEY! WHAT'S UP!? I WAS JUST THINKING... YOU, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS! LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!" He hangs up before Frisk can reply.

Undyne catches Frisk after they finish their call.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!"

Frisk immediately runs away, saying "I'll hang out with you later Undyne, I really need to talk to Sans!"

As they enter Hotland, Undyne stops as she sees Sans sleeping at his station.

Frisk yells "Hey Sans! See you at the resort!" as they run by.

When the two finally make it near the Hotland Lab, Undyne collapses on the bridge from the heat...

"Armour so hot... But I can't... Give up..."

Frisk takes a cup of cool water to her, and pours it on her face.

Undyne starts to feel a little better and gets up... She sees Frisk standing in front of her with a subtle smile and an empty cup...

She turns around and leaves, slightly humiliated.

:-:

Alphys is studying the Artifact as thoroughly as possible. She found segments of some arcane patterns that are still active, and is looking for more. Instead of thinking out loud as usual, Alphys simply thinks.

_'It looks like it's powered by... Determination? Maybe... maybe I can isolate the DT energy traces and find where it was stored...'_

_'Maybe I should cut it in half...? No... no that could break something... This is really complex... I'm going to need a bunch of Perseverance magic to trace it all... I wonder if Sans is free?'_

Alphys decides against calling Sans for help, she continues thinking while examining the Artifact. _'The last thing I need is Sans pulling some prank on me while working... Like when he flipped my screen upside down when I was trying to perfect SOUL inversion therapy... I thought I succeeded ... I would have tried to finish the NEO project if I hadn't figured it out... Who knows what the excess DT energy would have done to Mettaton...'_

Sighing, Alphys leaves the elevator to the True lab and turns on the lights... She has a sudden flash of Deja Vu as she sees a human... the situation feels eerily familiar. Alphys feels very nervous.

Alphys freaks out. "Oh. My god. I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy, and..."

Frisk speaks up. "It's OK Alphys."

Alphys calms down slightly... "Ummm... Y-you know my name? H-h-hiya!"

Knowing what is going to happen next, Frisk asks "So, before Mettaton bursts out of the wall, can we cut to the chase? I know all of your secrets... I just want to go meet up with Sans to see if he found out anything from the Legendary Artifact."

A few awkward moments pass... "W-w-what...? Y-you... know a-all my... s-secrets?... Eheheh... heh... Uh... I... I don't h-have any... s-secrets... Eheheheh..."

Frisk hopes that by revealing their special power they can cut out all the unneeded puzzles. "Yes. You have amalgamates in the basement because of a failed Determination experiment. Flowey, aka Asriel, is alive because of you, but you don't know it yet. Undyne... well, actually I'll save that one for later."

Alphys is very shocked, she starts shaking and muttering and steps back...

In a reassuring voice, Frisk says "I have already done all this Alphys, I saved monsters... Something bad happened when we got to the surface, but everything will be OK... I just need to prepare for it before we leave again."

Alphys is a bit confused... she doesn't quite understand how this child could have done everything before... then she remembers Riverperson's cryptic message... and the prophecy. "S-so... this all... all ready... happened? H-how?"

Loud banging is heard and the room shakes, the lights go out and Mettaton bursts out of the wall... "OHHHH YES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES..." A spotlight over Mettaton turns on and he continues, " TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW! ! !"

Frisk pinches their nose in a face of subtle frustration. The day in particular hasn't been bad, but something has put them in a bad mood... Maybe they're just a little hungry.

Frisk speaks up before Mettaton can continue. "Mettaton, I know that Alphys has put you up to this... but we have more important things to deal with right now."

Mettaton looks to Alphys, who looks back and shrugs with a nervous smile. "DARLING, DID YOU RUIN THE SURPRISE SO SOON? I WAS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO THE SURPRISE REVEAL!"

Nervously, Alphys responds "N-no Mettaton! I-I... T-they... They said already knew a-and that they already saved monsters before and t-they know all of m-my secrets!"

Not convinced, Mettaton looks to Frisk, "WELL, THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO SOLVE THIS! A QUIZ SHOW! LET'S CONTINUE! I'M SORRY FOR THE INTERRUPTION MY ... 12 VIEWERS! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT!"

Frisk is a little annoyed... they go along with it anyway. It's silly for them to be in such a rush since time moves slower outside the barrier.

The faux audience claps and colourful spotlights turn on to reveal Frisk.

"SO GORGEOUS, IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU HAVE ALREADY PLAYED BEFORE, BUT I WILL GO OVER THE RULES FOR YOU ANYWAY. JUST IN CASE WE HAVE ANY NEW VIEWERS! IT IS VERY SIMPLE REALLY, THERE IS ONLY ONE RULE. ANSWER CORRECTLY... OR YOU DIE!"

Frisk sighs.

:-:

The quiz show goes on about the same as it did the first time, except this time Frisk answers each question immediately as it's being asked... First Mettaton verifies that Frisk knows that they'll be asked more questions if they answer correctly, then he asks if they know the kings full name, followed by asking what robots are made of, then an overly complicated math question. Immediately after the math question, Mettaton asks Frisk to count flies in a jar, followed by a trick "who's this monster" question (the monster is Mettaton, with a Froggit on his chassis)... When Mettaton asks if Frisk will smooch a ghost, they are taken by surprise. They have forgotten about that question... There's only one available answer... "Heck Yeah"...

After the perpetually extending question, for how many letters are in Mettatonnnnn-*'s name, Mettaton asks what Mew Mew's favourite food is... and Alphys excitedly exclaims the answer before Frisk can.

"OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE! IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER EVERYONE GOES TO THE BEACHANDSHEBUYSICECREAMFORALLOFHERFRIENDS! ! ! ! BUT IT'S SNAIL FLAVOURANDSHE'STHEONLYONEWHOWANTSIT! IT'SONEOFMYFAVOURITEPARTSOFTHEGAMEBECAUSE IT'S ACTUALLY A VERY POWERFUL message about friendship and..."

Alphys becomes very aware of her fangirl outburst...

Mettaton responds "ALPHYS, ALPHYS, ALPHYS. YOU AREN'T HELPING OUR CONTESTANT ARE YOU?"

Alphys shakes her head nervously "N-no! T-they answered all the questions before I could help!"

Ignoring her pleas, Mettaton continues "OOOOOOH! ! ! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. I'LL ASK A QUESTION... YOU'LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO! WHO DOES DR. ALPHYS HAVE A CRUSH ON?"

Frisk ignores the available options and makes their own by manipulating the magic Mettaton put out, then says "Alphys had a huge crush on Asgore for a while, but now she has a crush on Undyne. Now that the quiz show is over, can we please skip the lasers and puzzles? I'm supposed to be meeting Sans at the resort..."

Mettaton is excited to hear that, "MY MYYY! ! YOU DON'T MEAN TO SAY THE MTT RESORT IN HOTLAND, HOME OF YOURS TRULY, DO YOU GORGEOUS? WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO! ! I ALWAYS APPRECIATE FANS THAT PROMOTE MY BRAND, DARLING! DON'T YOU WORRY, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE FIRST CLASS SEATS (IF YOU RESERVE THEM)!"

Mettaton wraps up the show. "WELL WELL WELL, IF YOU REALLY DO ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN, DARLING THEN THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! ! ! BUT. BUT! ! ! THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! ! ! MORE BLOODSHED! ! ! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS! ! !" The lights return to normal after Mettaton rockets off.

Frisk turns to Alphys. "We should talk, Alphys. I need to get you up to speed..."

Alphys is hesitant and feeling particularly exposed due to the secret sharing, "...Uh... W-what are... are we going t-to talk about? What d-do you need to g-get me up t-t-to speed on?... Heh..."

"We need to talk about what happened before I RESET."

"R-RESET?... I-I... I thought humans... couldn't use m-magic any more?"

In a matter-of-fact tone, Frisk replies "I can always SAVE, LOAD, and RESET."

Alphys is starting to calm down, if the human child is telling the truth... maybe everything wont be as bad as she thinks... she is still sceptical though. "O-okay... Uh, let's... talk?"

:-:

Over the course of half an hour, Frisk explains the events from after the barrier breaking the first time. They leave out key details, like Alphys and Undyne being a couple, because some surprises are best experienced first hand.

After explaining the past events, Frisk reiterates "the Artifact is the reason the barrier is up. According to our history book, the Seven Sages overloaded it with magic, to make it stop working, because a really bad flaw made it shoot magic all over the place. The surface is a very hostile place to live... Humans are barely surviving. After just a few weeks of being on the Surface A collosal... thing... showed up, and killed everyone."

After listening to Frisk... Alphys is shocked. "So... we g-got out, just for everyone to d-d-die? Does that mean there's no p-point in leaving?"

Frisk shakes their head, "No, that's not what I mean. We just need to find a way to stop that giant creature... I think Sans is planning on using the Artifact to trap it until we can find a way to... kill it."

Alphys thinks for a moment, before replying "With the Artifact fixed, we c-could take the barrier down when we are ready... then put it b-back up when in danger... b-but how are we going to power it? Didn't it t-take seven human magi to put it up in the first place?"

Frisk nods "Yea, but we still have the six SOULs; plus me. I think it'll work."

Frustrated that a solution has been right under their noses the whole time, Alphys sighs... "Why d-didn't we try this s-sooner?... It's been here the whole time..."

While shrugging Frisk Says "maybe it started to activate as the magic leaked out, and some magic stuff activated to keep people from messing with it?"

Thinking back on the activated arcane patterns, Alphys has an idea. "S-so... you c-can use magic right?"

Frisk nods, then summons a green band-aid bullet. It is getting easier and easier for them to clear their mind. "I can use all types of magic."

"Maybe you c-can help, I need to use uh... purple magic to analyse the Artifact."

Shaking their head, Frisk says "I can only really use Green magic reliably right now... I still need to learn how to use the other magic types properly... I just made a purple spear instead of a cyan one, like Undyne's..."

Feeling slightly dissuaded, Alphys thinks for a moment... then has an idea. "Oh! I know, what if I ... uh... teach you how to use P-purple magic?... I c-can't use it, but I know how it works...?"

Frisk gives a little smile, "yea, we could try that... wait... actually... I am supposed to meet Sans at the resort for a magic lesson."

A little disappointed, but also secretly relieved, Alphys responds. "O-oh, well I'm sure that he'll be around by the t-time you get there..."

Frisk shrugs, "Yea, you're probably right... but I don't want to keep him waiting."

Smiling nervously, Alphys says, "Okay, t-that's fine... Just talk to me when you're ready!"

As Frisk turns to leave, Alphys stops them and hurries over. "Wait, wait! Let me give you my ph-phone number! Th-then... m-maybe... If you need help, I could..."

Frisk hands over their Cell Phone, and Alphys realizes how old it is... "Wh... where'd you get that phone?! It's ANCIENT! It doesn't even have texting. W-wait a second please!"

Alphys takes the cell phone and hurries away. The sounds of improvement are heard from upstairs, and Alphys returns after about a minute.

Holding the phone out for Frisk, she says "here, I upgraded it for you! It can do texting, items, it's got a key chain... I even signed you up for the Underground's No. 1 social network! Now we're officially friends! Ehehehe! Heheh... Heh..."

An awkward silence fills the room as Alphys looks nervously from side to side...

Frisk speaks up "You also put a laser gun, jet pack, and bomb defusing tool on it... because of the stuff you planned with Mettaton."

Alphys blushes out of sheer nervousness, she was caught red handed... "Y-yes... uh... do you... w-want me to... remove them? heh..."

Frisk replies dismissively. "No, it's fine. I have a feeling I'll need them. It seems there are some things I can't change, no matter how much I try..." Then happily says, "thanks Alphys, see you later!"

Alphys just waves goodbye with an awkward smile as Frisk leaves.

Frisk takes a moment to call Toriel after leaving the Lab...

_"Hello, my child. Do you need something?"_

Frisk responds cheerily "Just wanted to say hello."

_"Oh! Well then... Hello!... Are you alright?"_

Frisk wavers for a moment, but remains calm. "Yea, I just met Undyne and Alphys again."

Toriel sounds happy _"Well that sounds wonderful, did it go well?"_

Thinking back on recent events... Frisk can't say exactly... "It went well enough..."

_"Hmm... Hopefully your next encounter with them will be better. If there is nothing else then I should probably go. Call again if you need anything!"_

"Ok, bye!"

Frisk remembers that they forgot to ask Alphys to disable the traps ahead, they go back inside... but she isn't anywhere Frisk can find her. _'Alphys is probably in the True lab... I'll just send her a text...'_

After taking a moment to change their name on the phone, and update their name and settings on the Undernet, Frisk sends Alphys a text.

To: ALPHYS  
Hey Alphys, did u disable teh puzzles  
so I wont hav 2 do them agin?

:-:

It takes a few moments before Frisk realizes that Alphys doesn't know them by "LgnDairyFlrtMstr."

To: ALPHYS  
This is the Human, btw.

:-:

It takes a few minutes before Alphys replies...

From: ALPHYS  
Oh! Hey... sorry.  
I tried to disable them, but they're not  
responding? ?

To: ALPHYS  
It's K. I 'll just do them again...

:-:

Disappointed, Frisk walks out of the back of Lab and into Hotland.

The lasers and puzzles are all activated like before... but they seem different somehow, like the patterns have been changed.

Frisk makes a few mistakes, but they're otherwise OK.

The glowing magma in the depths of the cavern make Frisk uncomfortably warm, the smell of sulphur stings their nose, and the glare of bright lights assaults their eyes... Hotland seems more... hostile than before.

Though they don't have any problems with the monsters, they seem to attack more frequently... Frisk keeps their guard up. Mettaton probably decided to go off-script early.

All of the usual spots where Mettaton should appear are, instead, inhabited by other monsters. It makes the trip through the maze-like paths a little faster, but Frisk wonders... _'What does Mettaton have up his metal sleeves?'_

Thanks to Frisk thinking ahead, and turning off the notifications from the Undernet, they don't have to worry about Alphys distracting them... which is nice.

Eventually making it to where Heats Flamesman is standing, and to Sans' station, Frisk takes a moment to ask Sans a question.

"Heya Sans, have any 'Hot dog...?'s?"

Sans replies, "i sure do kiddo. here you go, one 'hot dog...?' for ya. That'll be 30g"

Frisk hands over 30g and takes the "Hot Dog...?," then puts it into Dimensional Box A.

Tilting their head to the side slightly, Frisk asks, "so, I'll see you at the resort?"

"yep. oh, hey, be careful. looks like someone's up to something. they built a huge set near muffet's place. i also saw someone move some stuff around."

Thankful of the warning, Frisk smiles subtly while replying. "will do, thanks for the warning Sans."

Sans winks and says, "no prob, kiddo."

Frisk waves goodbye to Sans and continues through Hotland... They question why they didn't ask if Sans could just switch the meeting to here... but it's too late, Sans is gone.

When Frisk arrives to where the Apron is supposed to be... it isn't there. Instead, the Frying pan is. _'Ah... That must have been what Sans was talking about...'_

Frisk picks up the Frying pan and backtracks to where it's supposed to be... The Apron is there. Frisk takes the Apron and equips it, then removes the Ribbon because it clashes with the Apron.

Frisk puts their stick into Box B and double checks their pockets and Dimensional Boxes:  
Pockets: MnstrCndyx3, Bandaid, SpidrCidr, SnowPiece, Ribbon.  
Box A: Ab Quiche, Hot Dog...?  
Box B: Stick.

Equipped:  
Frying Pan  
Stained Apron

Gold: 537

:-:

Proceeding forward, Frisk encounters less monsters.

:-:

*** Knowing that the mouse will someday hack the safe and get the cheese... Fills Frisk with Determination.**

:-:

Frisk forgets to SAVE before continuing forward. By the time they remember, they are already in front of Muffet's lair.

Frisk carefully walks in... the spider webs are all still there, but... Muffet isn't there...

Instead, there's a couch, a table... and a Desk? The room also looks smaller than before...

When Frisk walks through the entrance... the lights in the room go out. A single spotlight turns on to show the desk and Mettaton sitting at it.

"WELCOME BEAUTIES AND GENTLE BEAUTIES TO... THE TALK SHOW "SPEAKING WITH MTT!" TODAY WE HAVE TWO VERY SPECIAL GUESTS THAT ARE GOING TO BATTLE IT OUT AS THEY DISCUSS THE GOINGS ON! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL?! GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR FIRST GUEST... THE LOVELY LITTLE MUFFET!"

A faux audience applauses from somewhere as a second spot light activates to reveal Muffet, descending from the ceiling. When she lands she gives a small curtsy, then sits on the couch.

"Ahuhuhu~ Hello dearies!"

Frisk has a feeling that the Spider Cider wont help them anymore...

"NOW... WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, WE WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE OUR SECOND, EQUALLY SPECIAL GUEST... THE HUMAN! ! !"

Another round of applause from the faux audience, and a third spotlight to reveal Frisk. Frisk decides to play along... They curtsy, and sit on the couch next to Muffet.

The lights in the room turn back on.

"I SEE, THE STRONG SILENT TYPE ARE WE? WELL, THAT JUST WONT DO! THIS IS A TALK SHOW! NOW LET US DISCUSS... ME! TELL ME, HUMAN, AS AN OUTSIDER TO THE UNDERGROUND, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT MY FABULOUS SELF?"

Frisk thinks for a moment... then replies. "I think we could be good friends... If you were not trying to kill me."

The faux audience erupts into laughter.

"A WONDERFUL ANSWER INDEED! NOW MUFFET DEAR, HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT LITTLE OL' MTT?"

Muffet doesn't hesitate, "Well dearie, I think your attitude towards spiders is very good! At first I thought you would be a delicious little snack to put in the pastries, but metal doesn't mix well with dough and spiders. Ahuhuhu~"

Frisk nods, adding "Yea, Mettaton is crazy about anyone willing to be his fan. Really, really, great." Frisk also takes the opportunity to try putting Mettaton in a tight spot. "I heard he's VERY generous, too."

Feigning humility Mettaton retorts "OOOH STOP IT YOU TWO, YOU ARE MAKING MY CIRCUITS BLUSH! MUFFET DARLING, WHY DON'T YOU TELL OUR WONDERFUL AUDIENCE ABOUT YOURSELF?"

"Ahuhu~ I would be glad to! I'm a spider, and I'm trying to raise money to get the Spiders from the RUINS here... we've tried quite hard, but so far only one person has bought a pastry!"

Posing as dramatically as he can, in his boxy form, Mettaton exclaims. "OH MY, YOU POOR THING! NOT TO WORRY DARLING I MADE A PROMISE TO HELP AND I WILL! LET'S GET TO THE HUMAN HERE BEFORE WE START OUR NEXT SEGMENT 'THE BALANCE OF DEATH!' SO HUMAN, WHY DON'T YOU TELL US A LITTLE ABOUT YOURSELF?"

Frisk thinks for a moment before responding.

Frisk starts off speaking excitedly. "Well, Mettaton, I'm here to save monster kind! I ran off to explore and fell down here, and now I'm gonna save everyone."

Then switches to a sombre tone, "I already did once, but I had to RESET because something bad happened... I was hoping to get through Hotland the second time without much trouble, but you seem to have taken it as a challenge to surprise me."

Intrigued, Muffet asks, "Save monsters you say? Surely that includes spiders, yes?"

Frisk nods and pulls out the Spider Cider briefly, then puts on a thoughtful, nostalgia filled, face. "When I first came here, I only had enough money to get this one Spider Cider... but I have been saving money up till now, and I'd like to donate it to you Muffet!"

The faux audience goes wild with "Awww"s, clapping, and whistling while magic-works go off and Mettaton poses dramatically again. He interrupts Muffet before she can speak. "OH MY WHAT A GENEROUS OFFER! SURELY YOU ARE THE SAVIOUR OF MONSTERS...! OR... ARE YOU? YOU SEE, I THINK THAT MAYBE... YOU'RE REALLY JUST A LITTLE TRICKSTER TRYING TO GET OUR HOPES UP... SO I HAVE DEVISED THE NEXT SEGMENT... TO TEST YOUR METTLE DARLING!"

The stage lights switch to multicoloured lights that dance around the room as Mettaton continues speaking.  
"IT IS TIME NOW TO SWITCH OVER TO THE NEXT SEGMENT OF OUR SHOW, 'THE BALANCE OF DEATH!' WHERE OUR TWO LOVELY GUESTS, AND YOURS TRULY, WILL LITERALLY BALANCE ON THE EDGE... OF LIFE AND DEATH!"

The faux audience cheers as the room shifts. _'It wasn't Muffet's lair after all... It was just the entrance with a stage set put over it...'_

Once the stage extends out over the chasm, it begins lowering several floors to put the lava into view... Then, the floor splits and Frisk is forced to stand on a rope...

Frisk is now standing over a pit of lava... on a tight rope. Frisk is a little nervous, but they manage to keep their balance.

"MY MY LOOK AT THIS MY... 8 VIEWERS! HERE WE HAVE THE BRAVE, SELF-PROCLAIMED HERO OF MONSTERS ON THIS PRECARIOUS LITTLE ROPE! DO YOU THINK THEY WILL SURVIVE THEIR FIGHT TO THE DEATH?! LET'S FIND OUT!"

Frisk gulps... _'Maybe I can... stall for time? Or... make it boring?...'_

Their thoughts are interrupted as Muffet appears on the other side, "Don't look so blue, my deary~"

Muffet pours purple tea on the rope, turning it purple. Frisk's SOUL turns purple in response, and two more tight ropes appear beside the first. Background music fit for a battle starts to play.

_'Maybe this wont be as hard as I thought... Hmmm... Oh! Maybe I can do what I did in my fight with Mettaton and get the ratings up super high... But this is supposed to be a death battle talk show...? Hmmm...'_

Giggling, Muffet continues speaking "...I think purple looks much better on you! Ahuhuhuhu~"

Suddenly, Frisk feels... different. Their SOUL is resonating strongly with Muffet's magic... They feel... Perseverance... and spiders.

Frisk remembers the Perseverance magic from their SAVE star. They look within themselves and see that most of it is still there... They take advantage of their excess magic and try to use it to their benefit...

After a moment, the ropes suddenly split into an interconnected criss-crossing pattern. Frisk is taken by surprise, but at least they have more freedom of movement now... They also feel oddly drained.

Upon seeing the feat of magic, Mettaton dramatically poses and shouts "OOOOH MY! HOW SHOCKING, HOW SURPRISING! TRULY A TWIST WE DIDN'T EXPECT! THE HUMAN CAN USE MAGIC! WELL WELL, THIS REALLY SPICES THINGS UP! WHAT DOES OUR DEAR LITTLE HUMAN HAVE IN STORE FOR US NEXT?!"

Shortly after Mettaton's exclamation, spiders and pastries begin flying through the area, while Mettaton occasionally pops in to throw a few bombs, and Frisk... talks and dodges.

:-:

Just like Mettaton said, the participants fight to the death while talking about the goings on.

Frisk talks about everything they've done in the Underground thus far, then asks, "what are your dreams, Muffet?"

Muffet replies "Ahuhuhu~ Curious are we, dearie? My only desire is to get the Spiders out of the RUINS safely... Mettaton promised to help if I helped with his show."

With a nod, Frisk dodges more bullets before asking, "Mettaton, is it true that you like Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 1 over Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2?"

Mettaton hesitates for a moment before replying "HOW DEVIOUS! MY SECRET IS REVEALED! YES, I LIKE MMKC 1 OVER MMKC 2; BUT I HONESTLY THINK THEY ARE BOTH OVERRATED DARLING! YOU SHOULD WATCH ME INSTEAD!"

The next wave of attacks is a little more difficult.

Mettaton doesn't appreciate Frisk talking about another show while on his.

Alphys tries calling Frisk, but they can't pick the phone up right now.

"WHAT'S THIS? A PHONE CALL DURING THE SHOW? TSK TSK DARLING! THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO FACE A PENALTY ROUND!"

Mettaton starts to take a more active role in the fight, which includes talking.

Several rounds pass, and without access to the gun on their phone, which requires their SOUL to be yellow, Frisk can't avoid being hit every time.

Mettaton comments "LISTEN, DARLING. I'VE SEEN YOU FIGHT. YOU'RE WEAK. IF YOU CONTINUE FORWARD, ASGORE WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL. AND WITH YOUR SOUL, ASGORE WILL DESTROY HUMANITY."

After another round of almost impossible to dodge bullets, Mettaton continues talking.

"BUT IF I GET YOUR SOUL, I CAN STOP ASGORE'S PLAN! I CAN SAVE HUMANITY FROM DESTRUCTION! THEN, USING YOUR SOUL, I'LL CROSS THROUGH THE BARRIER... AND BECOME THE STAR I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF BEING!"

Frisk is getting tired... They don't think they can keep this up much longer. They're starting to make mistakes and they only have the snowman piece left, which they don't want to use... Frisk doesn't want to risk trying to use healing magic either, because it might take too long to be effective... _'Thank goodness this apron is enchanted with healing magic...'_

The next onslaught of attacks isn't too hard to avoid... fortunately.

Mettaton continues talking. "HUNDREDS, THOUSANDS... NO! MILLIONS OF HUMANS WILL WATCH ME! -"

Frisk interrupts, "There are only a few thousand humans left, actually... And if you leave without me... they'll probably kill you."

Mettaton wiggles one of his fingers and retorts, "NOT SO FAST BABY, I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR SILVER TONGUE... YOU CAN'T FOOL ME!"

Then Frisk remembers about the switch on Mettaton's back... _'Maybe... I can flip that switch and have Mettaton join the fight for real? Tire him out and make the show stop... Why didn't I think of that sooner?'_

After a barrage of croissants and lightning bolts, Frisk exclaims, "Wow! That magic mirror that I made, directly behind Mettaton, is still there? I thought it would surely have fallen by now!"

Frisk really didn't need to try hard to convince Mettaton to turn around... "OH? A MIRROR? RIGHT, I HAVE TO LOOK ABSOLUTELY PERFECT FOR OUR GRAND FINALE! IT'S TIME FOR A UNION MANDATED BREAK ANYHOW, DARLINGS! HMM... I DON'T-?"

After he turns around, Frisk quickly flips the switch on his back.

"DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH?"

Mettaton goes through his transformation process and the room suddenly gets blindingly bright.

Mettaton exclaims "OOOH YEEES~!" after his transformation is complete.

The room goes dark, the background music changes to something more dramatic, smoke machines turn on... and two spotlights lower to shine on where Mettaton is hidden behind the smoke.

"Ohhh my. If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude... Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So... as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments..."

The room flashes for a moment, and Mettaton is fully revealed standing haphazardly on the tight ropes... Frisk worries about him falling... _'I didn't think this through very well...'_

Mettaton continues speaking "ABSOLUTELY beautiful!"

And now... the ratings bar shows up... Frisk decides to stop talking, and Dance. Frisk replaces the Apron with the Ribbon.

As Frisk dances, the two monsters begin dancing along with them.

Frisk manages to avoid their attacks with greater ease, now that they are familiar with the new patterns.

With the dangers below them, Frisk is very careful... not only has it been a while since they SAVED, but they also don't want to find out how death by lava feels...

With every dramatic pose, every impromptu duet and trio dance, and with all of the violence, the ratings go up and up... until eventually they get to 12k.

Mettaton is impressed "OOH, LOOK A THESE RATINGS! THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD! WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL-IN MILESTONE! ONE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO TALKE TO ME... BEFORE I LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND FOREVER! LET'S SEE WHO CALLS IN FIRST!"

The phone in Mettaton's body rings "HI, YOU'RE ON TV! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS, OUR LAST SHOW? ? ?"

The tense dramatic background music is replaced with a more sedated and sad one.

The caller says, ". . . . .oh. . . . . . . . hi. . . mettaton. . . i really liked watching your show. . . my life is pretty boring. . ."

Mettaton starts feeling sad.

The caller continues. "but. . . seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life. . . vicariously. i can't tell, but. . . i guess this is the last episode. . . ? i'll miss you. . . mettaton. . . . ."

That last statement fills Mettaton with guilt and sadness. . . the caller continues. ". . . oh. . . . i didn't mean to talk so long. . . oh. . . . . . . . . ."

Mettaton stops looking guilty, they look more frustrated with themselves "NO, WAIT! WAIT, BL... H... THEY ALREADY HUNG UP..." Briefly, the look of guilt flashes across Mettaton's face again before he continues. "I'LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER!"

All the next calls were similar. Monsters say how much his show has moved them, and how much they will miss him...

With a bitter sweet smile, Mettaton says, "AH... I... I SEE... EVERYONE... THANK YOU SO MUCH..."

Taking on a happier face, he continues "DARLING. PERHAPS... IT MIGHT BE BETTER IF I STAY HERE FOR A WHILE. HUMANS ALREADY HAVE STARS AND IDOLS, BUT MONSTERS... THEY ONLY HAVE ME."

Mettaton pauses for a moment and continues, sad and guilty "IF I LEFT... THE UNDERGROUND WOULD LOSE ITS SPARK. I'D LEAVE AN ACHING VOID THAT CAN NEVER BE FILLED. SO... I THINK I'LL HAVE TO DELAY MY BIG DEBUT."

Frisk interrupts, "Don't worry Mettaton, when we free all the monsters again, you'll have your chance to be everyone's star! There are none on the surface... You don't have to stop being the monster's star to be a star for humans as well!"

Mettaton is becoming more and more convinced that Frisk really did save monsters already... He's been denying it... but he has felt that Frisk was familiar, like an old friend. Maybe... just maybe... Frisk was telling the truth...

Mettaton replies appreciatively "THANK YOU, HUMAN, FOR BELIEVING IN ME... EVEN WHEN I DIDN'T BELIEVE IN YOU. I MAY BE THE STAR, BUT YOU ARE REALLY OUTSHINING ME DARLING..."

Mettaton thinks for a moment... then says, with a devious smile, "IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO TRY HARDER... SO I CAN BE THE VERY BEST STAR I CAN BE, FOR HUMANS AND MONSTERS! I BELIEVE IN YOU NOW DARLING, SO MAKE US PROUD!"

The set returns to its original position and Frisk is helped off the tight ropes... soon after, Mettaton's batteries die. Frisk is glad they were able to stop the fight so soon.

Alphys rushes in and examines him, "Oh thank GOD! It's just the batteries. I saw the whole thing on TV, I was really worried the heat from the lava would cause him to malfunction... but it turns out the lava was... fake."

Frisk replies casually "It didn't feel fake... I figured you would have come sooner, what kept you?"

Nervously, Alphys replies "O-oh! That's because they used heaters to make it feel real! Also... I was examining t-the Legendary Artifact... I... uh... didn't actually see the whole thing... Eheh... heh..."

Frisk goes to look at how they managed to make it look like they went downwards... It's a combination of well placed lights, fans to make the lava patterns look like they are subtly moving, rolling fabric screens to recreate the view, and some heaters to make it uncomfortably hot...

Looking back to Alphys, Frisk replies. "Oh, ok. Let me know what you find, OK?"

"S-sure! I... uh... I'll text you, OK?"

Frisk nods and walks over to Muffet, who is standing politely to the side, and gives her the gold they promised. "Here you go Muffet, 537 gold."

Muffet is pleased with their donation.  
"Why thank you dearie! Your donation will let us finally get all the spiders out of the RUINS! Maybe we could even open up a new bakery!"

Frisk gives a little smile and continues on to their destination... the MTT Resort.

:-:

Sans is standing outside of the resort, waiting.

Frisk tries to hold in a yawn, but fails... Frisk says "hey Sans..." after their yawn subsides.

Sans replies casually. "hey kiddo, you look pretty tired. sure you're up for this right now?"

Feeling a little frustrated, Frisk retorts. "I'm fine, I was just hoping to avoid having to fight Mettaton... but I couldn't."

"alright, well, let's get some grub then."

Trying to be humorous, Frisk asks "You reserved the plates, utensils, and food right? Heh..."

"yep, a neat little meal. don't worry, its on me... you know, you should probably eat more than candy and pie."

After replying, Sans waves for Frisk to follow and teleports them to the restaurant's check-in clerk... he actually did reserve the meals...

Winking at Frisk's amazement, he replies "when you told mettaton that you were gonna meet me here, he made sure i reserved everything so he could record us enjoying it..."

It takes a moment, but the pieces click for Frisk... "Wait, he was trying to kill me though... why go through all that trouble?"

Sans simply shrugs as they are taken to their table. Frisk doesn't see any cameras... but they can feel them.

The meal is actually... nice. Frisk chats with Sans about stuff that happened in the previous timeline, but eventually can't keep themself awake... they fall asleep at the table... At least they finished their food.

Sans takes them to HOME, and tucks them into bed. "g'night, kiddo, we can have that lesson tomorrow."

Despite not remembering Frisk from before the RESET, Sans feels the same fond recollection that all the other monsters feel. He was sceptical at first, but Frisk has proven themselves time and again now...

Sans thinks to himself as he teleports to his own room, _'Tomorrow is going to be a rather busy day...'_

:-:

*** A WHISPER IS HEARD THROUGH THE VOID.  
"...Frisk?"**


	10. Sleeping is just flirting with death

**:-"Sleeping is really just flirting with death"-:**

*** FRISK FLOATS IN THE VOID WHILE CHARA ATTEMPTS TO WAKE THEM.**

**"...Frisk? Hey... Wake up..."**

*** No response...**

**"Frisk... this isn't funny. Wake up."**

*** No response...**

**"...Frisk... what happened?... Please wake up, Frisk..."**

*** THE ARCHWAY LEADING INTO THE RUINS APPEARS.**

**"Come on Frisk, wake up! You have to go..."**

*** No response...**

**"If you won't wake up... then I'll just have to force you to go back!"**

*** CHARA GRABS FRISK AND PULLS THEM THROUGH THE ARCHWAY.**

:-:

Chara wakes up in a familiar room. _'This isn't good.'_

The smell of a Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie gets Chara's attention. _'Is that... mom's pie?'_

While attempting to get out of bed, Chara notices that their movements are sluggish.  
_'I've been dead for so long... I forgot how to move... wait... how do I talk?...'_

Chara's thoughts are interrupted as Toriel peeks into the room.

In a gentle and quiet voice, Toriel asks "Are you having nightmares, my child?"

Speaking is difficult, but Chara manages to say "n-no, mo-... Toriel..."

Toriel finds the slip endearing, and chooses not to bring attention to it, instead she goes over to the bed and sits at the edge.

She places her hand on Frisk's forehead, making sure they don't have a fever, and says,  
"Hmm... You are a little warm, but it should not be a problem. Rest for as long as you need, my child."

Toriel gets up from the bed and leaves the room, taking the slice of pie with her so it doesn't go bad.

Chara slowly and carefully begins trying to move...

Their movements are sluggish and imprecise, but eventually they manage to get Frisk's body into a standing position.

They force Frisk's SOUL into view... _'That isn't good... it's... Turning green? Why didn't anyone notice? Wh-...what are those purple cracks?'_

After putting Frisk's SOUL back, Chara slowly makes their way to the door of Asriel's old bedroom.

Frisk's body is mostly slumped over, because Chara cannot keep her head up...

Because they aren't used to moving Frisk's legs, one of them is mostly sliding along.

It takes several minutes, but eventually Chara is able to gain more control over Frisk's body as they walk down the hallway.

By the time they get to the living room, Frisk just looks tired.

Toriel looks up from her book, "...little one, you should not be up if you are still tired."

Chara speaks. "M-... Toriel... something... is wrong. F-... m-my SOUL... looks... funny."

Hearing that alarms Toriel, she discards the book she's holding while quickly moving to kneel near Frisk.

After placing a hand on Frisk's shoulder, she pulls their SOUL out.

Other than a small circle in the center of their SOUL, and what appears to be a thin red outline, Frisk's SOUL is green.

Purple squared cracks, with an other-worldly glow coming from them, mar the surface of Frisk's SOUL. It looks like it's about to shatter.

The cracks seem to originate from the edges of the small circle of red in the center of Frisk's SOUL. The cracks have not reached the edges of their SOUL.

Toriel's eyes go wide in surprise "Oh dear, this is cannot be good at all! Stay here for a moment, Frisk... I'll be right back..."

She rushes to her room and returns moments later wearing a hooded cloak.

When Toriel returns, she picks Frisk up, holds them close within the cloak, then leaves HOME down into the rest of the Underground.

:-:

Moving quickly, but carefully, Toriel makes it through the long passage in record time.

She passes through the door leading to Snowdin, eventually making her way to Riverperson, and requests a ride to Hotland.

_'If anyone would know what is happening to their SOUL... surely the royal scientist would...?'_

Toriel does her best to hide her face from others, she does not feel ready to truly leave the RUINS, and she cannot afford distractions.

As she approaches the Hotland Lab, Toriel looks down to Frisk and says, in a reassuring tone,  
"be not afraid, my child, everything will be alright..."

Toriel enters the lab, but no one is there; she shouts. "Hello?! I need immediate assistance! Alphys?!"

Frantic shuffling can be heard upstairs and, after a few minutes, Alphys comes down the escalator.  
"T-toriel? What's wron- Is... is that the human? Are they hurt? They were fine y-yesterday! Wh-what ha-"

Interrupting Alphys, Toriel says, "Frisk's SOUL is... Something is wrong, there are purple cracks all over it and it is turning green!"

Alphys is surprised by the information. "What? I've never heard of a human's SOUL cracking from magic... May I see?"

Toriel nods and pulls Frisk's SOUL into view...

The red outline appears to be getting thicker very slowly... the purple cracks have almost reached the edges of Frisk's SOUL.

Gently, Alphys pulls the SOUL closer to herself for further examination.

After a few moments, she takes a picture and sends someone a message with her phone.

To: funnybones  
IMG_7314_43_21 . PNG   
SANS, I NEED HELP!

:-:

A few seconds after she presses send, Sans quickly walks out from the elevator and approaches.

"... hey tori, alphys. mind giving me alone time with the kiddo?"

Toriel is surprised to see her joke-buddy here, but not for long... _'He does share some features of that old scientist...'_

She places Frisk down slowly and makes sure they can stand on their own. Then, she and Alphys leave to the second story.

Chara is wary, they don't know what's going on.

Sans becomes more serious. "Why don't you walk over here for me, Chara?"

Though startled, Chara complies as well as they can... and says "...Frisk wont... wake up..."

Sans' eyes go dark. "what did you do?"

Chara almost falls backwards in shock from the accusation, "n-nothing! I... I just... tried to pull them... back..."

Taking a moment to consider the information, Sans' eyes return. He brings their SOULs closer for examination before texting someone...

To: ALPHYS  
i need a x40 magnifying glass.

:-:

Alphys rushes down and goes into the True Lab.

After a few minutes, she returns with a powerful magnifying glass and hands it to Sans, then rushes back upstairs.

Sans examines the edge of Frisk's SOUL... after a few minutes, he speaks. "weird... guess i was wrong..."

He sends another message through his phone.

To: ALPHYS  
you can come back down.

:-:

The two ladies come downstairs and Sans asks "hey alphys, do you have a recording of the fight?"

Alphys responds promptly "Y-yes... Why? Everything looked f-fine when I watched."

Sans doesn't respond, he just looks at her... Eventually she leaves to get the video.

The group watches the video in x2 speed from the beginning, and, up until the fight begins, everything looks normal.

Sans notices a problem as soon as Frisk uses magic to change the playing field.

Sighing, Sans says,  
"seems the kiddo used so much purple magic that it damaged their SOUL. it couldn't fix itself, so it slowly turned green as perseverance leaked out. ...where's muffet?"

Alphys replies with a hint of worry,  
"last I saw, she was g-going to get the spiders from the RUINS... I d-don't know where she is right now th-"

Chara interrupts, "I... feel funny... It feels like...-"

Suddenly, Chara's SOUL pops out from Frisk's body and Frisk begins to fall to the ground.

Moving quickly, Toriel catches them. "Frisk!" Tears well up in Toriel's eyes as she holds Frisk's limp body close to her.

Sans vanishes for a moment and returns with a small cylindrical container, then scoops Chara's SOUL into it.

Chara's SOUL appears to be filling in very slowly.

As casually as ever, Sans says  
"don't worry tori, it wasn't the kiddo's soul. just a... passenger. seems like more's going on than i thought."

Alphys speaks up, "Toriel... let me t-take them up to my room. They can sleep on my b-bed for now..."

Toriel hesitates but says, "...please, allow me to carry them."

With a nod, Alphys guides Toriel back upstairs and unpacks her bed for Frisk to lay on...

Unsurprisingly, it's adorned from head to foot with Mew Mew Kissy Cutie paraphernalia.

:-:

Sans contemplates the events that have taken place while the two are upstairs...

_'let's see... frisk used purple magic and somehow caused a chain reaction, causing their soul to crack and leak perseverance, and chara's soul is filling in... one lost something... the other gained something? ...did frisk inadvertently provide chara's SOUL with perseverance?...'_

Forgetting to notify the ladies upstairs, Sans places Chara's SOUL on the desk and leaves to search for Muffet.

_'no... that isn't possible... is it? no... without perseverance, their soul wou-... oh no...'_

Sans looks for Muffet faster, realizing that, without any Perseverance, Frisk's SOUL will shatter faster than normal; alive or not.

Meeting only the occasional small spider, none of them really know where Muffet is. _'seems she's been quite busy today...'_

Sans decides to check her lair, having not done so already since he was under the impression that she was out.  
_'probably should've checked the security cameras first...'_

Muffet is attending her bakery stand, and her prices are more reasonable now. "Hello dearie~ care to purchase a spider pastry?"

In his usual tone, laced with a sense of urgency, Sans replies,  
"not now muffet, i actually need your help with something. remember your fight with the kid?"

Happily, Muffet replies "Oh, yes I do. It was lovely, and I can't really call it a fight. It was too fun! Ahuhuhu~ ...Is something wrong?"

Sans nods and replies, "yea, when they used magic their soul cracked and started leaking perseverance. they're about to be bone-dry."

Unsettled, but otherwise unaware of how dire the situation is, Muffet replies "That can't be pleasant... Is there any way I can help, dearie?"

Casually reassuring, Sans says "yea, i think we can give 'em some purple magic as a replacement. they're at the lab, i'll meet you there."

Sans turns and leaves before Muffet can reply. Muffet closes shop, then makes her way through Hotland and meets up with Sans at the Lab.

Upon entering the Lab, Sans guides Muffet upstairs where Frisk is laying. Toriel and Alphys are beside the bed.

"hey, tori, alphys, we're gonna try givin' the kiddo some perseverance. might want to stand back, just in case."

Toriel shakes her head, refusing to leave Frisk's side, but Alphys nods and goes downstairs.

Sans sighs and says, "i understand tori... c'mon muffet, lets try to fix 'em up."

Muffet and Sans go to different sides of the bed and hold their hands above Frisk's body.

Sans pulls Frisk's SOUL into view, then the two begin channelling Perseverance from themselves and into Frisk...

The room is filled with a dull purple glow.

After a few minutes Sans stops, and says,  
"this isn't working... they're absorbing the magic, but not the right way... i have an idea... can you turn them purple?"

Curious, Muffet asks "how will that help, dearie?"

Sans replies,  
"we're gonna try giving 'em perseverance while they're purple. might be what their soul needs to absorb it correctly."

Her curiosity satiated, Muffet pours magical purple tea over Frisk's SOUL. It turns purple, as expected.

The cracks in their SOUL are still visible, due to the strange light coming from them.

:-:

Sans holds his hands above Frisk's body again, and Muffet follows. The two begin channelling energy from themselves and into Frisk.

No one in the room except Sans can see the changes taking place, since Sans can see through the forced Purple colour.

He sees that Frisk's SOUL, aside from the red center, is slowly turning white.

After half an hour, Muffet becomes restless. "As much as I would love to keep helping, dearie, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up."

Sans stops, which prompts Muffet to stop too. "what a coincidence, i was gonna say we're done. you can set 'em back to normal now."

When Muffet removes her magic, everyone in the room, except Sans, is surprised to see that Frisk's SOUL is pure white, with a red circle in the center.

The cracks are still there and have reached the edge of Frisk's SOUL, but the glow is gone.

Toriel grabs Frisk's hand gently and holds it with her eyes closed.

Alphys returns and sees Frisk's SOUL, she's concerned.  
"Uhh... Sans... Th-that... doesn't look right at all... Isn't their SOUL s-supposed to be... red?"

In a casual but reassuring voice, Sans replies,  
"actually, 'pure' human souls are white. the red comes from dt... but don't let the old royal scientist hear that. he was sure dt's colorless, since the other soul colors aren't changed by dt. ...hey, can you go get that other soul?"

Confused, but feeling way out of her area of expertise, Alphys hesitates for a moment before going back downstairs to get the SOUL.

When she returns, Sans notices that the SOUL has stopped filling in, but it's still fairly thin.  
"alright, we're gonna put this soul back. i think it took the dt when the kiddo destabilized."

Before he can take the container, Alphys speaks up, concerned.  
"W-wait... Are you s-sure we should? T-this is another h-human SOUL! How was it e-even attached to Frisk's SOUL in the first p-p-place?!"

Sans sighs. "i'm too lazy to explain it all. have a better idea?"

Alphys thinks for a moment... then she remembers the DT Extraction machine.  
"We can extract the excess DT from this SOUL, using the DT Extraction machine, then inject Frisk's SOUL with it."

As casually as ever, Sans retorts,  
"that could work... but you don't know how much dt belongs to this soul, and how much is the kiddo's. we don't have long, so we've gotta do something now."

The pressure from the situation, and also having self-doubt due to her own failures, causes Alphys to hesitate for a moment...

But she finds some... forgotten strength? It feels familiar, and yet not.

Alphys finds herself feeling more assertive, due to the surge of hidden self confidence.  
"I w-won't let you do that... There's no way th-that another SOUL being attached to Frisk's, human or not, will h-help them! Take Frisk down to the True Lab, we're doing it _my_ way."

After taking a moment to breathe, Alphys turns to Toriel.  
"Toriel, I would appreciate it if you and Muffet would... No... you and Muffet are _going_ to wait up here, it's.. too d-dangerous."

Toriel considers ignoring Alphys' demands, but ultimately relents... She realizes that she'd just get in the way.

Sans is surprised by Alphys' sudden assertiveness, but he's OK with her choice. "alright, let's go. we don't have any time to waste."

:-:

The two go down to the True lab in a flash... Alphys is initially taken by surprise, but snaps out of it quickly.

Alphys hurries to the DT extraction machine and places the SOUL within it, while Sans puts Frisk in one of the beds.

Working quickly, Alphys starts up the machine and calibrates it, then goes to the hidden control room.

The loud humming of the old device sends vibrations through the Lab.

The extraction process is significantly less flashy than one would expect... disappointingly so.

Carefully, Alphys pulls DT energy out from the mystery SOUL.

A thin red strand shoots out from the SOUL and into the machine, and the already thin line that makes up the SOUL grows thinner...

After a few minutes, Alphys begins to second guess herself... but Sans walks in and puts a hand on her shoulder, with a reassuring expression.

An hour passes by and Sans speaks up "alright, stop extracting, if you take any more they'll vanish. i'm gonna check on frisk."

Before he leaves, Alphys asks, "Sans... wh-who... does this SOUL belong to?..."

Sans pauses for a moment, but doesn't answer. Alphys decides she will just ask again after they are done, and goes to collect the extracted DT.

There's a lot more than she expected...

With the extracted DT energy, Alphys goes into the bed room where Frisk is laying and looks to Sans.  
"H-here it is... I... I don't think I c-can do this after all... Sans..."

Understanding her dilemma, Sans takes the vial and syringe. "no worries, alphys. wait upstairs if you want."

Alphys responds quickly "No. I'm g-going to stay here."

Sans shrugs, then pulls Frisk's SOUL into view... it's dimmer than before.

Sans uses the special syringe to pierce the very center of their SOUL, and injects the DT energy into it.

As their SOUL is filled with Determination, it slowly starts to take on a pinkish hue and the cracks begin filling in.

The area around the needle is already bright red, but it's slowly spreading out.

The two monitor Frisk's SOUL after Sans is done ejecting the DT into it. Eventually, their SOUL is one solid shade of bright red.

Alphys takes the opportunity, while they are waiting, to question Sans. "Sans, you never t-told me whose SOUL that is..."

Ignoring her question, Sans says "hey, i bet tori is really worried. could ya go tell her everything's ok so far? i'll stay and watch the kid."

Huffing in frustration at Sans' diversion, Alphys replies. "Fine. But when I come b-back, I want answers."

A few amalgamates wander through the room, one looms over Frisk and Sans... but they keep to themselves.

When Frisk stirs, Sans breathes a sigh of relief. He pokes Frisk's forehead, and they stir briefly...

He decides to up the ante, and pulls out a small feather and tickles their nose with it... Frisk swats at the feather, and Sans' grin widens slightly.

He continues to tickle Frisk's nose with the feather, and eventually they sneeze a little...

Alphys enters the room just as Frisk sneezes.  
"Kawaii~! ... Ahem... I-I mean... Th-that sneeze was so cute~!... *sigh*... So, are you going to tell me who that other SOUL belongs to?"

Sans replies bluntly, "nope. we can't let certain people know. you already have too many secrets." Then points to the amalgamate next to them.

Alphys blushes out of embarrassment... "F-fine... do you think we can take Frisk upstairs before they wake up?"

With an amused tone, Sans replies "if you're worried 'bout the kiddo seeing the amalgamates, i think they already know."

Shaking her head, Alphys says,  
"no, I am more worried about Toriel. She's worried sick... Frisk already told me that they know about the amalgamates..."

Sans replies with a brief chuckle "heh, well let's not keep 'em waiting." Then he picks up Frisk and they both go to the elevator.

:-:

As the elevator ascends, Alphys finally realizes a question she has been meaning to ask. "Sans, when did you m-meet Toriel?"

With a mischievous look on his face, he replies "oh, i broke into her house yesterday..."

Alphys is taken by surprise, "Sans! Th-that-!"

Sans interrupts her, "heh, i'm pulling your leg. she left the door open and i was curious, so i wandered in and we met."

After taking a moment to reminisce, Sans continues.  
"that was before frisk got to hotland. we told knock-knock jokes to each other when the door was closed, so i recognized her voice."

Interested in the possibilities, Alphys asks, "so... are you t-two... a thing?"

Very amused, Sans replies,  
"heh, no. i've been helping her cope with the kiddo uh... exploding, and then coming back to life. also helping her work through her fears and failures from the whole 'left to the ruins' thing... and asgore."

Alarmed by the word "exploding," Alphys begins to ask Sans for details... but the elevator stops and the doors open.

Frisk pokes Sans' forehead and sleepily asks, "hey, where are we?"

Before Sans could answer, however, Toriel rushes forward and takes Frisk from Sans' arms.

She holds Frisk tightly against her, hoping that, by doing so, they will never be hurt again.

Holding back her tears, she says,  
"my child, I was so worried about you! I feared the worst was going to happen... I... I can not let you go any further... It was foolish of me to let you go in the first place. It doesn't matter if you have done this all before, you are still just a child..."

Frisk squirms, they are uncomfortable in the fuzzy boss monster's tight hold. "Hnng...! ...Then come with me."

Toriel responds, frustrated and scared, "why can you not just stay down here, with us? We will keep you safe, healthy, and happy!"

After ceasing their attempts to be more comfortable, Frisk replies.  
"...My parents will miss me, and I'll miss them... I fell down here because I was being bad... I went off exploring, alone."

Toriel relaxes her hold on Frisk, and looks at their face with sorrow.  
"I am sorry, Frisk... I... should have considered that you have a family to return to... It was self-"

Interrupting her, Frisk puts on an adorable smile and says,  
"you just want me to be safe, like any mom would... You may not be my _mom_-mom, but you are my _goat_-mom... Please, come with me?"

Seeing that adorable face, and hearing those wonderful words, brings more tears to Toriel's eyes.

She sighs and puts on a bittersweet smile, then says "it looks like I do not have much of a choice, do I?"

Frisk shakes their head.

Reluctantly, Toriel sets them down.  
"Very well, I will leave the RUINS for good... we will have to move the monsters in the RUINS to waterfall, though."

Muffet curtsies to Toriel and says,  
"you can leave the spiders to me, Queen Toriel. I received a generous donation and will be able to get them. Ahuhuhu~."

Toriel nods and says "Very well, lady Muffet, I will leave the spiders' transfer to you."

Curious, Frisk asks "so... why are we at the lab? What happened? All I remember is falling asleep..."

Sans speaks up. "you used too much magic, kiddo. should've waited for your lesson."

Muffet says "if I'm not needed here, dearies, I should start moving the spiders out of the RUINS."

Amused with himself, Sans replies "i think _weave _got it now, muffet. if we need help, we'll send a message through the _web_."

Everyone, except Alphys, snickers at the puns while Muffet leaves.

Alphys is confused as to how the mood could have become so relaxed so quickly...  
"Uh... F-Frisk almost died... just minutes ago... How c-can you make jokes right now?"

Nonchalantly, Frisk replies "Danger is the spice of life. Besides, I almost die all the _thyme_. ...It's pretty normal for me down here."

Exasperated, Alphys covers her face with one of her hands and replies "Oh _GOD_... Sans is rubbing off on you..."

Sans shrugs while Frisk points at Alphys with 'finger guns' and says,  
"to be _frank_, I've always bean this way. I just needed a kindred spirit to show me the ropes."

Alphys looks to Sans with an unamused face. Amused, Sans replies "don't blame me alphys, the kid's got their own funny-bone."

:-:

A moment of silence passes...

Becoming more serious, Frisk breaks the silence and says,  
"Alphys, I need you to make something that can travel long distances, preferably through the air, and can carry up to seven passengers... plus some luggage."

Curious from such a specific request, Alphys asks "I c-could do that, but why do you ask?"

Frisk replies,  
"I think that if you can make something like that, it would get humans to be more accepting of monsters. A lot of people were suspicious last time... Also... A flying vehicle will make us superior. Remember, we only have horses on the surface."

Sans interjects "hold your horses kiddo. we should find out how the artifact works first, don't ya think?"

After shaking their head, Frisk replies,  
"time moves slower in here. If we get better transportation now, it'll save us time later. Oh, that reminds me! We need to expand the UnderNet and Cell networks out to the surface too."

Still worried, Toriel speaks up.  
"I think you should rest for a while, Frisk... at least for a few hours. You should take some time to take care of yourself..."

Sans speaks before Frisk can. "i've got an idea, how 'bout having the kiddo stick with me for awhile. we can do all my favourite things."

With an incredulous face Alphys replies, "Sans... You don't _do_ anything."

His grin wides a bit and Sans replies,  
"exactly. it's the perfect way for frisk to relax. i can even throw in some jokes, maybe a little food, and a few pointers on magic so they don't almost kill themselves again."

Toriel is hesitant at first, but she nods.  
"I think that is a good idea, Sans. Just... please be careful. I would join you two, but I need to help move monsters from the RUINS."

Sans replies casually, "don't worry, tori. i'll take care of the kid, just like i promised."

Toriel nods, then hesitantly leaves after giving Frisk a hug. "I will be back, Frisk. Stay safe."

Only Sans, Alphys, and Frisk remain in the Lab.

Frisk looks to Alphys again,  
"so, will you be able to do that Alphys? Make something for transportation, and a thing to bring the UnderNet to the surface?"

Curious, Alphys asks "I need some more information first... Who are you expecting to have ride in this vehicle?"

Without hesitation, Frisk replies,  
"You, me, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, and Asgore. We'll be the first to talk with humans. ...I'm not the ambassador yet, but I should prepare for that duty anyway... I didn't really do anything last time."

Beginning to make plans in her head, Alphys says "OK, I will get s-started on that..."

Sans waves for Frisk to follow him, but Frisk asks Alphys "Any news on the artifact before we go?"

Alphys shakes her head, then says "excuse me, I need to go think... If you need me, send a text."

:-:

Frisk leaves the lab with Sans, they head to waterfall together and go to the bench where the Abandoned Quiche used to lay...

When they are both sitting on the bench, Sans speaks. "i might've found a way to help chara... but it's dangerous."

Their interest piqued, Frisk asks "how?"

Sans pulls a small container from under his shirt, it has Chara's SOUL in it.

Frisk is puzzled... "Wait.. how did you remove Chara from my SOUL?"

In a matter-of-fact tone, Sans says,  
"actually, when all your perseverance leaked out of your soul, it stopped being the same color as theirs. so they couldn't stay attached. i'm surprised they were attached for so long."

"But... how did that happen?"

Sans replies,  
"when you were purple and used magic, the uncontrolled release caused your soul to crack. the magic took most of your perseverance with it."

Frisk is still confused.

Starting to feel exasperated from the explanations, Sans replies.  
"souls are made of the same magic we use. you accidentally used your soul's magic when it cracked. i've never seen it before, to be honest."

The pieces are slowly coming together in Frisk's mind. "So... did you fix it by... giving me perseverance while I was purple?"

Sans nods.  
"i don't know why it worked, though... hey, i've been meaning to ask... where'd you get all that magic? you haven't been here long enough to get it naturally."

Frisk touches their face with one of their hands, before looking to Sans, and replies,  
"my SAVE stars had a weird purple glow after the RESET. I tried to pull it away from one and it exploded. I think I got it from there."

Curious, Sans asks, "huh... that's pretty strange. i'm guessing it has something to do with that creature you talked about?"

Nodding Frisk replies "yea... maybe." They shiver briefly as they recall the horrifying creature... then continue speaking.  
"I could feel them reaching for me... even when I was dead I could feel them pulling at my SOUL... until I RESET."

Sans pats Frisk on the head, "don't worry kiddo, i wont let that thing get you again..."

A moment of silence passes before Sans continues.  
"sounds like some pretty twisted magic's at work. something must've been wrong with the magic you absorbed, might've been from that creature... if that's the case, we can't use that method to help chara. too dangerous."

Frisk nods in agreement.

:-:

Another moment of silence, and Sans decides to play some small games with Frisk.

They start off with rock, paper, scissors... Sans doesn't lose... because he cheats.

When Frisk catches on, they switch to "I spy."

After a few rounds, Frisk starts feeling hungry... "Hey, Sans, you think we could get something to eat?"

"sure kiddo, have anything in particular you wanna eat?"

Frisk thinks for a moment, but shrugs and says "surprise me."

Sans smirks, and says "alright. follow me."

They both get up from the bench and Frisk follows Sans. After turning the corner... They're back at the bench.

Proud of himself, Sans asks, "surprised?"

Frisk replies with an unamused tone, "you know what I meant, Sans."

"alright, c'mon, i know a great place on 'king's path' where they serve 'pho.' it's an old human food from before the war. vietnamese I think."

Curious, Frisk asks "...Fuh? ...What's the name of the restaurant?"

Sans' gets a mischievous look on his face, and says "you'll see."

Frisk follows Sans again... and they appear inside a restaurant. It looks much different than Grillby's. The walls are light pink, the floors black tiles, there are more tables than booths, and the bar stools are bolted to the ground. It's also a bit larger than Grillby's.

There are no signs indicating the name of the restaurant... The only sign is a bowl of noodles wearing a crown, with "PHO" above it.

"Sans... I don't see a name anywhere."

With a wink, Sans says "don't worry, kiddo, the barkeep'll say it if you order the noodles."

_'Their menu has more items than Grillby's, but the noodles are the only logical choice right now...'_ Frisk orders some noodles.

Sans does as well.

The monster behind the counter opens a metal cover on the wall, most likely to the kitchen, and yells "TWO ORDERS OF PHO-KING NOODLES!"

Frisk's eyes go wide and their mouth is agape, they turn to Sans. "Sans!"

Sans' face is one of a kid who is super proud of himself, his smile is huge.  
"heh, funny huh? they're not even swearing. i tried asking papyrus if he wanted any, but he felt insulted... he went crazy when he saw the place."

Frisk contemplates how such an establishment can exist... then remembers Asgore's simple naming scheme...  
_'A Pho restaurant... on King's path... that serves noodles... Named "Pho-King Noodles"...' _

Gently applying a generous helping of palm to their face, Frisk sighs and says "bless king Fluffybuns and his simple names..."

The two eat their Pho in silence.

As they finish their meal, Frisk comments "we need one of these on the Surface... Not because of the name, but because the noodles are great."

Sans smirks in response, then talks to the monster behind the bar. "Hey, barkeep, put 'em on my tab."

The monster nods. As Sans gets up, Frisk follows.

When they leave, they are back at the bench.

Sans stretches a bit, then says "hey, kiddo, feel up for a magic lesson?"

Frisk thinks for a moment, then replies.  
"I learned from a friend that, after a good meal, it's nice to lie on the ground and feel like garbage for a bit... It really helps clear your mind. Maybe we can do that, before the lesson?"

Replying with his usual voice, with a trace of amusement, Sans says "sure thing kiddo, let me know when you're ready."

Frisk sits on the ground, and looks up to see Sans still standing.

Curious, Frisk asks "why don't you join me? We can lie down and feel like trash together!"

Sans shrugs and sits on the ground. "sure, why not?"

Frisk lies down on the ground and Sans follows.

Sans' head is above theirs like a mirror image. The two lie there and let everything fade from their mind.

The calm lapping of the nearby water, the echoes of daily life further in the cavern, and whispers from the echo flowers... it all slowly fades away. Once again, Frisk clears their mind and allows reality to creep into their consciousness. They feel like a small piece of a larger whole, insignificant, but still useful.

_'One man's trash, is another man's treasure' _they think to themselves as the weight of everything fades away. It's unusually refreshing.

The twinkling gems on the roof dance and glitter in Frisk's mind. The sound of reality is a symphony of... _'an annoying dog?'_

Frisk gets up. There is darkness in all directions... The only thing visible is a small white dog in front of them... It's wearing a red robe?

The annoying dog yips and Frisk wakes up. They stand up and notice that Sans also dozed off... They let him sleep for a little longer.

Frisk takes a few moments to contemplate all of the events thus far. After a few minutes, Sans starts to wake up.

They go over and poke his forehead.

He swats at their finger and says, sleepily "no paps, i'm not sleeping... just checking for light leaks."

Frisk pokes his forehead again, and this time he stirs more and eventually sits up.

"oh... heh, sorry kiddo. i must've dozed off. ready for the lesson?"

Frisk nods excitedly, then sits with their legs crossed and their hands facing each other in front of them.

"heh, eager to learn huh? lemme see your soul first; gotta make sure it's ok."

Frisk complies. Their SOUL looks normal.

"looks good... i was worried there'd be scars, but, since the center was solid, it healed properly..."

Frisk puts their SOUL back and returns to their previous pose.

Sans thinks for a moment, then speaks. "ok, first i wanna see how many green bullets you can make."

Frisk nods, and focuses. The magic within them... feels different.

Or... maybe the other magic they had is what felt different? Either way, it feels better.

Clearing their mind is easy, since they already did, and their face relaxes... After a few seconds, they summon a single green Band-aid shaped bullet.

"that all-?"

Another.

"oh, y-"

Another, this time faster... then another, and another.

Each new bullet forms twice as fast as the last, and Frisk makes as many green bullets as they can.

Only slightly concerned, Sans says,  
"woah there buddy, not too much. you're gonna use up your magic till you're bone-dry. can't teach you how to use magic you don't have."

Opening their eyes, Frisk sees... too many. Frisk can't count them all... but it feels like there are about 34 bullets.

With a subtly impressed undertone, Sans says "looks like you're getting the hang of that, good. what type of magic would ya like to work on next?"

Frisk thinks for a moment, then tosses the bullets at Sans, who doesn't react to them, and says "Cyan."

With a smirk, Sans replies, "purple it is."

Confused, Frisk asks "Wait, what? But... Are you playing a joke on me?"

Somewhat dismissively at first, Sans responds.  
"you can learn Cyan from undyne, she's better at teaching that than me... besides, gotta make sure events don't repeat. not sure tori can handle you almost dying, again, anytime soon."

Only a little disappointed, Frisk nods.

Back to his usual tone, Sans says,  
"the trick with purple magic... is to imagine lines. it's all about patterns, and the easiest pattern to learn is a straight line. so, i want you to imagine a connection between your hands, then feel it."

Frisk follows the instructions and a purple line forms between their hands. They don't need to close their eyes to focus any more.

"good job kiddo, that was faster than i expected."

With a hint of pride in their voice, Frisk replies "I made a small spear out of purple magic to defend against Undyne."

"oh yea? remember how you did it?"

Frisk thinks for a moment... then shakes their head. "All I remember is that I was copying her."

"heh, well, let's see if you can repeat it. while you're focusing on making the spear, keep in mind that you need to be specific, because if you're not you'll explode. again."

Frisk nods, and returns to focusing. The purple line between their hands fades as they switch to holding one hand out, acting as though they're going to grab something. Frisk begins to focus and tries to repeat making a small spear. Carefully, Frisk pulls magic from their SOUL and wills it to their desired shape. It takes a few moments, but eventually Frisk is able to make... something. It isn't quite a spear.

Teasingly, Sans asks "is that supposed to be a dry spaghetti noodle?"

Frisk sticks their tongue out at Sans and replies "no, it's supposed to be a spear."

Sans replies casually,  
"try again, but this time feel the weight and power of the spear as it forms... also, instead of taking the magic out slowly, imagine a space for all the magic the spear needs and fill it. that way you wont risk taking all your magic, and you can still conjure the spear quickly."

After tossing the fairy-sized spear aside, Frisk tries again.

They hold their hand out and imagine the spear being as long as themself, with a weight and hitting power equal to a branch.

Trying his best to restrain himself, Sans replies teasingly "i'm glad to see you're branching out, kiddo, but that doesn't look like a spear."

It isn't... Frisk was so busy imagining a branch... that they made one. They get up and toss it in the river.

Frisk looks disappointed.

In a reassuring and cheery voice, Sans says,  
"don't worry kiddo, it takes practice. you're a lot further along than ya think. that was a grade-a branch. if it wasn't purple, i'd say it was a real one."

Frisk feels a little better...

Sans speaks up again "tell ya what, how 'bout trying to use purple magic to find patterns, instead of make stuff? that's the usual starting point."

Frisk nods, then asks "how are we gonna do that?"

Waving for Frisk to follow, Sans moves to leave the small area and says "we're gonna go to the lab, lots of stuff to practice with there."

They follow Sans to the Lab. The sounds of tinkering and science can be heard upstairs.

Sans walks over to Alphys' desk and pulls out a small broken circuit board from one of the drawers.

Holding the board out for Frisk, Sans says,  
"alright, kiddo, i want you to use purple magic to trace the lines on this. you shouldn't have to think much about it, just let the magic do its thing. when you get the hang of that, i want you to trace the full path from the plus sign to the negative sign."

Frisk nods and takes the circuit board... but they are not entirely sure what to do. "Uh... how do I get the magic to do that?..."

Slightly embarrassed that he forgot to explain it, Sans replies,  
"oh, heh, sorry. while gathering purple magic, imagine that it wants to follow and fill in a pattern on your target. you only need to know where part of the pattern starts. when you've gathered enough magic, move it to your target and let it go. for the first exercise you only want it to follow the lines, not the flow of energy. don't forget to feel the same desire you want the magic to have, and then give that feeling to the magic."

Frisk feels like they understand it a little better now. They concentrate and follow the steps provided.

After several attempts, Frisk is able to trace the lines on the circuit board. It's a lot easier than they anticipated. At first they were ambiguous when imagining the magic searching for a pattern, so it just splintered out everywhere, but once they began imagining the magic following the lines it worked perfectly. Frisk has an idea.

Using their new knowledge, Frisk attempts to conjure a spear again.

They imagine the magic following the same pattern as one of Undyne's spears, and let it form on its own.

It works. Frisk smiles subtly.

"hey, good job kiddo. just be careful or you'll poke someone's eye out."

Frisk drops the spear quickly and backs away from it while asking, "I-is... Is that what happened to Undyne?"

Amused, Sans replies "what? heh, no that was something else."

With a relieved sigh, Frisk picks their magic spear up... _'Huh... I wonder how far down the river the branch I made got.'_

In a casual tone, Sans says "i think that's about it for today. keep practising, and be careful."

Slightly disappointed, Frisk replies "OK," Then they remember Papyrus' last call. "I'm gonna hang out with Undyne and Papyrus, OK?"

"k."

In a questioningly-hopeful tone, Frisk asks "Will you let me know if there is any progress with the artifact, and stuff?"

Sans replies "yea, don't worry kiddo, i'll keep you up to date. go have fun." Then messes up Frisk's hair.

Frisk smiles back subtly and leaves the Lab, they take the broken circuit board with them for practice.

:-:

Alphys is working furiously on a prototype vehicle as Sans appears upstairs. Sans stays out of the way, but waits for her to take a break.

When Alphys turns to get a tool, she sees him standing nearby. "Sans? I thought you're s-supposed to be watching over Frisk?"

As casual as ever, Sans replies "we finished the lesson early. they went to go hang out with papyrus and undyne."

Somewhat worried, Alphys asks "a-are you sure that is a g-good idea?" Then returns to her work when something makes threatening noises.

Shrugging, Sans says "i think they know what they're doing, i'm sure it'll be ok. oh, I gave 'em a broken circuit board from your desk."

"Huh? Oh, that's fine. Probably from their old Cell phone. Even if it isn't, there's nothing important in those drawers anymore..."

"i'm gonna head down to the true lab. mind filling me in on what you were doing last with the artifact?"

Surprised by Sans' statement and question, Alphys almost thinks he's pulling her leg...  
"Oh! You're s-serious... I c-can't find anything with the magnifying glass set, so I was going to try having someone use p-purple magic to find the patterns."

Sans considers the information for a moment, then says "k" and leaves.

In the True Lab, Sans wanders around until he finds the room where the Legendary Artifact is being held. He disables the Anti-Magic Field and begins examining the artifact.

Thanks to purple magic, he's able to trace the spaces where all of the arcane patterns used to be. They're all messed up, and look like someone switched to a ridiculously thick font.

It doesn't take long for Sans to discover a small crack in the Artifact. He would have missed it if he wasn't skilled with pattern magic.

He pulls out the magnifying glass he forgot to give back to Alphys, and checks to see if there is any debris in the small crack.

There isn't.

He uses a Divination spell to recover the arcane patterns, and a Transmutation spell to mend the Artifact.

Upon completion, a bright flash of light suddenly erupts from the Artifact.

Sans is caught off guard and drops it...

Despair flashes across his face... until he notices a small white dog in front of him.

It stands on its hind legs and transforms into a tall human wearing a red robe, who is now holding the Artifact.

The Artifact is no longer red.

* * *

**NOTES:**

**I got help with the spider joke from CoramDeo over in "The Fanfic Paradise" Discord.**


	11. The adventure comes to a close

**:-"The adventure Underground slowly comes to an end"-:**

Still in shock, Sans looks at the figure. He can't read anything... No HP, ATK, DEF, SPD, INV... nothing. _'no emotions... no... soul?'_

A couple minutes pass by, but the figure isn't moving. Sans is feeling too cautious to do anything... he's never encountered someone, or something, he could not read.

Sans' phone buzzes in his pocket, but he ignores it.

Sans cautiously moves forward and reaches for the Artifact, but finds himself back where he started when he gets near it.

Remaining cautious, Sans attempts to speak to the figure. "who... what... are you?"

The figure responds, it has the voice of an older gentleman.  
"I am a magical construct. Keeper of the Artifact and personification of the Red Sage. There are some who call me... Tim."

"so, tim, what's your deal?"

Sans hesitates for a moment, "you gonna try keeping us down here?"

Tim responds promptly, it almost sounds reassuring, but the tone is difficult pin down.  
"On the contrary. I was delivered to King Dreemurr as a means to save monster-kind."

Tim looks around briefly, while magic glyphs and patterns analyse the surroundings, then continues speaking. "It appears that quite a bit of time has passed inside the barrier. Records indicate multiple failures and anti-tampering protocols going haywire."

The construct bows slightly, "I apologize. It seems I was damaged at some point."

After shrugging, Sans says, "not your fault, but this complicates my plans..." then shakes his head gently.

Tim doesn't respond. Sans can almost see a hint of contemplation, but he is unsure.

A few uncomfortable moments pass, and Sans decides to ask a question. "can you tell me how the artifact works?"

Tim doesn't appear to respond at first... Being unable to read its body language makes Sans feel uneasy.

Unexpectedly, Tim lets go of the Artifact and it begins levitating. Soon after letting go, purple lines split the Artifact into six intricate parts. Each part fades into its own colour; Cyan, Orange, Blue, Purple, Green, and Yellow are all represented.

Tim explains, "The Artifact is Six made One held together by a Seventh. Each segment is capable of performing most tasks a magi of that Aspect can perform. Individually they are not capable of much, but together, and with Determination, they can perform feats that a normal group of magi cannot. As the keeper of the artifact I have limited access to these abilities, and as such I can advise in their usage. However, I can only allow those who have been authorized to use the Artifact. I cannot speak to you, beyond that, about how the Artifact works."

The lines fade and the Artifact turns into a white sphere again, Tim grabs hold of it again and speaks. "Analysis of the area outside the barrier shows anomalies; my information must be updated. Do you know if the one who bears the red SOUL is within the barrier?"

Sans almost begins to speak, but Tim interrupts. "Never mind, I have finally detected her within the barrier. It is imperative that I speak with her. Take me to her, please, and have her place her hand upon the Artifact."

Tim vanishes into the Artifact, which begins hovering again. Sans expected the Artifact to change back to red, but it's still white.

When Sans looks closely at the Artifact, he sees dim arcane patterns and runes shining through the almost opaque surface of the Artifact; they are flashing and moving in an mystifying way, like stars in the sky but sped up. Sans can't help but marvel at the complexity as he reaches out to grab the Artifact... but he gets over it fairly quickly. Holding it under one arm like a basketball -it's surprisingly light-, Sans checks his phone.

From: ALPHYS   
Sans, did you see that flash of  
light?!

To: ALPHYS  
yea, the artifact is fixed now.

To: ALPHYS  
probably the barrier correcting  
itself.

From: ALPHYS   
How did you fix it? I thought  
we were just gonna see how it  
worked?

Sans doesn't reply. Instead he looks on the UnderNet for new users, to find Frisk. He chuckles softly when he sees the user "LgnDairyFlrtMstr" among the twelve new users. _'what a dork. that has to be the kid.'_

Selecting "LgnDairyFlrtMstr" reveals a picture of Frisk looking at the camera, cross-eyed, and with their tongue slightly poking out to the side. They seem to be covered in tomato juice... It was added recently. In the background, though not entirely visible, is Undyne's house; there seems to be more light coming from the only visible window than normal. Sans sends them a message.

To: LgnDairyFlrtMstr  
hey, kiddo. the artifact wants to talk to  
you.

From: LgnDairyFlrtMstr  
¿Qué?

From: LgnDairyFlrtMstr   
Is taht what hte flash was? I  
thoght we blew up Undyne's house  
... I was freeking out!

To: LgnDairyFlrtMstr  
you still over there?

From: LgnDairyFlrtMstr   
No, Undyne's house burned down  
wile we were making spagheti.  
I'm helping Tori move monsters.

To: LgnDairyFlrtMstr  
k, i'm headed over. see you in  
snowdin.

From: LgnDairyFlrtMstr   
Kay.

:-:

Sans takes a moment to consider what Frisk said...  
_'odd... they're worried about it exploding, but casual about it burning down. why don't they go back in time to stop it...?'_

He puts his phone away, picks up the x40 magnifying glass and puts it in his jacket pocket, then holds the Artifact in both hands. Lazily leaving his thoughts behind, Sans keeps note of the oddity before he begins making his way to Snowdin; It doesn't take long, thanks to the wonders of skeleton magic. Sans decides to snooze at his "sentry station" in the Snowdin forest.

:-:

As Frisk walks through the Snowdin forest, carrying a froggit, they spot Sans at his "not-a-hotdog-stand" sentry station. He's napping though, so they opt to not disturb him. They hurry to Waterfall to deposit their precious cargo. On their way back, they see Toriel holding two more froggits, and a moldsmall; a line of whimsuns are following her as well. Motes of fire float around the small entourage, emitting a faint heat.

Frisk strolls up next to her and asks "may I take a break?"

Toriel smiles gently and says, "Even better, I can get the rest little one. Thank you for your help."

Frisk nods and gives Toriel a thumbs up.

The two part ways as Frisk leaves to speak with Sans, and Toriel takes the small monsters to Waterfall. Frisk thanks their, albeit sparse, anime-princess-warrior training for being able to walk so far and carry so many monsters; which, contrary to what Frisk originally thought, actually do have weight... They make their way through Snowdin town, buy a Cinnamon bunny to eat, and go to Sans' "actually-a-hotdog-stand" sentry station.

He's still snoozing... Frisk balls up some snow and throws it at him.

Sans dodges the snowball, assesses the situation, then retaliates with his own snowball. For a moment, Sans thought Frisk was actually attacking him. They throw snow at each other for a few minutes. Frisk giggles when they get hit... which is every time Sans throws a snow ball; Frisk never lands a hit. Eventually Sans goes back behind his station to grab something.

In an amused tone, Sans says "alright kiddo, let's stop this one-sided snowball fight. we've used a lot of non-fried snow. I can't afford to waste any more of my product... anyhow, the artifact wants to talk to ya."

Sans pulls the Artifact from his stand and brings it over for Frisk to see.

At first, Frisk thinks it's just a large snowball that Sans is going to trick them with... but when he gets closer Frisk can faintly see runes and patterns glowing and moving under the surface.

Curious, Frisk asks "why did it turn white?"

Sans shrugs and holds it out for Frisk, then lets go. It begins to levitate.

Frisk is confused. "How... am I supposed to talk to it?"

Holding up a hand, Sans says "it said you've gotta put your hand on it."

Cautiously, Frisk steps closer and places a hand on the Artifact. They feel oddly...

A SAVE star appears within the Artifact.

:-:

*** FILE SAVED  
* FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED**

**"USER REGISTERED: FRISK | F | R/R/R | DT: 25% | MP: 54%"  
"WELCOME, MAGI APPRENTICE."**

**"WARNING: CORRUPT MAGIC DETECTED! PURGING..."  
"PURGE COMPLETE: DT: 10% | MP: 42%"**

**"CRITICAL ERROR: NO OTHER USERS DETECTED.  
"EMERGENCY ACCESS GRANTED."**

:-:

Frisk takes their hand off of the Artifact and steps back, confused and a bit dazed.

They try to keep their balance, but end up falling backwards onto their butt. "That... was sooo _weird!"_

Sans scoffs in a humoured manner. "how ya feeling? looks like it drained some magic."

"I'm OK? It... said something about 'corrupt magic' and 'purging.' Also... It said I'm a magi apprentice?"

"well, that isn't technically wrong. you're learning how to use magic. so... this thing can detect and fix corrupt magic, huh? i wonder..."

Sans trails off, and, after a few moments, Tim appears.

"I apologize for the wait, I needed to collect more magic. Apprentice Frisk, you may call me Tim; I am the keeper of the Artifact. Now that introductions have been completed... we must discuss the events that have occurred outside the barrier. Please, provide me with whatever information you can."

Frisk sighs... then asks, "can we go somewhere less cold first?"

Tim nods, but says "I regret to inform you that I cannot actually move the Artifact, only hide it within a sub-dimension."

Sans speaks up. "it isn't heavy, you could carry it easy. i'm gonna go do my usual thing."

Before he can leave, Frisk asks Sans "could you... stay with me? I'd hate to have to repeat everything it says... Actually, lets just get everyone together. That would be easier. Could you get Alphys and Asgore? I'll get Papyrus, Undyne, and Toriel."

Sans sighs "aw c'mon kid, you're making me do a lotta work..."

Then, with a wink, he continues "can i get something to eat first?"

Frisk nods and says, "of course. Say hi to Grillby for me!"

Sans leaves with a thumbs up, and Frisk picks up the Artifact... then realizes that they didn't tell Sans where everyone should meet...

Tim speaks up, "Frisk, when you are ready, place your hand on the Artifact again and think 'Ready.'"

Frisk nods, Tim vanishes, and they head to Grillby's to talk to Sans... but Sans isn't there.

_'Well shoot...'_

Frisk decides that Sans probably wont get anyone... so they look for signs of Flowey. Frisk decides to go to Chara's grave in the RUINS.  
No one is there, but that's OK because they can still call for Flowey here.

"Flowey? I need to talk to you, please come out."

Several minutes pass, as Frisk occasionally calls out for Flowey... but he doesn't appear.  
_'Maybe Flowey would be more eager to speak to me if I had Chara's SOUL with me...? That'd be a good plan... if I knew where Sans is.'_

Frisk sighs, then turns to leave. In the next room, a familiar face is sprouting from the ground.

Annoyed, Flowey says,  
"geez, took ya long enough. I don't go in there, you know because of the body. It's really gross... What do you want?"

Hesitant at first, Frisk asks, "can you get everyone to go to the barrier room? Like last time? Well, almost like last time. I'd prefer it if you didn't steal everyone's SOULs this time."

Flatly, Flowey says "No can do. They don't all trust you. You haven't even helped Alphys overcome her problems yet, so she won't come. Undyne still secretly loathes you for copying her, but she's also flattered... Not sure how you're gonna fix that, or if you need to... it's new to me. Then there is Sans... He's suspicious of you, and I don't really blame him. He's waiting for you in the Judgement hall."

After a pause, Flowey continues teasingly,  
"Good job on getting Toriel to come out of the RUINs early though. You're pretty good... _at almost dying._"

Frisk puffs up their cheeks, crosses their arms, and turns their head with a "HMPF!"

Letting the air out of their mouth, Frisk continues, "well, thanks for the advice I guess... but, last time, Undyne didn't ask me to deliver her letter until after I defeated you and then reloaded. So how do you plan on getting that to work without all the fighting?"

Frisk's phone rings... They squint their eyes in Flowey's direction. "You already did something, didn't you."

With his usual wink, and stuck out tongue, Flowey says  
"well, you could've just asked Undyne about the letter... but you're still an idiot, so I made a few calls," then burrows underground.

Frisk answers their CELL, it's Undyne.

_"Hey...! Uh, this is Undyne..."_

Papyrus can be faintly heard in the background, _"(Shut up, Papyrus! This was YOUR idea!)"_

She continues after yelling at Papyrus.

_"HUMAN! You have to deliver something for me! Uh, please? I'm at Snowdin in front of Papyrus' See ya, punk!"_

Undyne hangs up before Frisk can reply... Frisk walks back through the RUINS and to Papyrus and Sans' house in Snowdin.

As Frisk approaches the house, Papyrus waves eagerly.

Frisk approaches Undyne, who speaks hesitantly,  
"Um, so, I have a favour to ask you. Uuuuh, I... I need you to deliver this letter. To Dr. Alphys."

Raising an eye brow, Frisk hides their secret knowledge and asks "why don't you give it to her yourself?"

"Huh!? Why don't I do it myself...?"

Undyne becomes visibly nervous... Frisk does their best to remain straight faced. "... um. W-well... I-it's kind of personal, but we're friends... kinda... I mean... like... that whole copy-cat thing you've got going on is weird... but... a-anyway... I'll t-tell you..."

Undyne switches to a false humorous face while she finishes speaking.  
"Hotland SUUUUCKS! I don't wanna have to go over there! So here you go."

Undyne holds the letter out and Frisk sets the Artifact to the side and takes it...

Then Undyne adds in a friendly tone, with a hint of threatening intent:  
"Oh, and if you read it... I'll KILL you. Thanks so much! You're the best!"

Frisk nods, puts the letter in their pocket, picks up the Artifact, and heads to Riverperson to get a ride to Hotland.

:-:

When they approach the Lab, they think back to when this all first happened... The sounds of science can be heard despite Frisk not being in the Lab yet. Last time, the door was locked shut; this time it glides open. Hammers, a chain saw, screws dropping all over the floor... the occasional scream from a power tool screwing something in, all of these sounds and more echo through and around the Lab. Frisk wonders what Alphys is working on... then remembers that they had asked Alphys to work on a flying vehicle. They go to the second story to see her progress, but she isn't there; instead, a ladder leading out of a panel in the roof sits near Alphys' work bench.

Frisk is unable to go up the ladder. It's not made for a small human to climb safely. Frisk sets the Artifact to the side, pulls out the letter, and aims it like a throwing star. They toss the letter up to the roof, and their success is marked with a sound of surprise from Alphys.

"(Ouch! Who did...?! N-nobody is... th-there? O-oh n-no, is that another letter...? I don't want to open it... C-can't I just toss it... somewhere...? N... no... I can't keep avoiding letters. I'll read this one. ...Um... I-it's shut k-kind of strongly, isn't it? Oh, wait a second... I can use the laser cutter...)"

The sound of an excessively powerful device being used to open a simple letter is heard from the roof... Footsteps can be heard, it seems like Alphys is looking around the edges of the Lab to see who threw the letter.

Unable to find the culprit, she shouts. "Hey, if this is a joke, it's not funny! ...(Guess I'll p-put this downstairs with the rest.)"

More footsteps are heard as Alphys makes her way back to, and down, the ladder.

When Alphys reaches the bottom and turns around, she Sees Frisk.

Alphys looks surprised. "... Oh My God? Did YOU write this letter? It wasn't signed, so, I had no idea who could have... Oh my god. Oh no. That's adorable... And I h-had no idea you, um, wrote that way! It's surprising, too... I mean... wait... y-you said... you said that you knew ALL m-my secrets?"

Alphys becomes very nervous "that... that doesn't mean... we um...?... uh heh..."

She trails off. Frisk shakes their head.

Alphys looks relieved, "Oh thank God! N-not that I d-don't appreciate... um... this? I j-just don't think that..."

More morosely, she continues "After all the gross stuff I did... I don't really deserve to be forgiven."

With a nervous smile, Alphys continues "Much less, um... This?"

A blank, surprised, look crosses her face as she continues. "And so passionately, too. ..."

She pulls herself together, and decides to go with it, "You know what, okay! I'll do it! Y-you said you already know what is going to happen, and so far you've been really helpful? And there was the whole thing with Mettaton that I need to make up for... So... Y-yeah! Let's go on a date!"

Frisk shrugs and picks up the Artifact.

Alphys shoos Frisk downstairs so she can get dressed, after a few moments she yells out, "Uhhh, sorry! I'm still getting dressed!"

Frisk decides to wait outside and sets the Artifact down, _'light or not it's still a weight.'_

A couple minutes pass and Alphys makes her way outside.  
"H-how do I look? My friend helped me pick out this dress. She's got a great sense of... Um, anyway! Let's do this thing!"

Frisk gives a thumbs up.

Alphys freaks out a little "H-h-hey, w-w-wait! Actually, we still can't start the date yet! Umm, I've gotta give you items to raise your affection statistic, first! That'll increase the chance of a successful outcome to the date! Right...? Anyway, d-don't worry! I'm prepared! I-I've been stockpiling gifts in anticipation for a date like this!"

Alphys accesses her dimensional box from her CELL, "F-first, I've got... Some metal armour polish!"

Frisk raises an eyebrow, looks over their very normal, not-metal, clothing and then looks back to Alphys.

Nervously, she replies "... Um, maybe you can't use that. But! I also brought some waterproof cream for your scales!"

She looks at the cream, realizing her error... "Your, uh... Scales... Uh, well, how about... This magical spear repair kit, that I... Um... Hey, let's forget about the items! Let's just start the date!"

Frisk gives another thumbs up.

Semi-excitedly, Alphys says "Yeah! Let's, uh, date!"

A few uncomfortable seconds pass. Frisk doesn't do anything, on purpose.

The anxiety and nervousness in Alphys slowly increases, until she speaks. "... uh... Do you... like... Anime...?"

Frisk replies casually, "yeah."

Excitedly, but still nervous, Alphys responds, "H-hey! Me too!"

Another anxiety filled moment passes, and Alphys says,  
"Hey! Let's! Go somewhere!" But where's a good place to go on a date...? ... I've got it! Let's go to the garbage dump!"

With that exclamation, Alphys leads the way to the garbage dump.

Upon arriving, Alphys speaks up. She doesn't look nervous.  
"Here we are! This is where Undyne and I come all the time... We find all sorts of great stuff here. Heh, she's really... Uh..."

Alphys tails off... Looking nervous once again.

After a moment, she spots Undyne. Pointing to her, Alphys says,  
"Oh no. That's here over there. I c-can't let her see me on a date with you!"

Teasingly, Frisk asks "Why?"

Nervously, Alphys responds "Why...? Because, uh... Well... Oh no, here she comes!"

Alphys hides behind a trash can before Undyne approaches.

Wearing nice, date-type clothing, Undyne says "Hey! There you are! I, uh, realized, if you deliver that thing... It might be a bad idea."

Undyne puts on a fiercely determined, but secretly very nervous smile, and continues. "So I'm gonna do it! Give it to me!"

Frisk replies in a subtly mischievous tone, "I don't have it anymore."

Surprised and a little upset, Undyne responds "Huh?! You don't have it?! Ngggaaahhh! Have you at least seen her?!"

Frisk nods.

Looking a bit more relieved, Undyne says "Yes? So she's somewhere around here... Thanks. I'll keep looking."

Undyne leaves, and, after she is gone, Alphys comes out from behind the trash can. "Oh my god... W... well, I guess it's obvious, huh? I... uh... I really like her. I mean, more than I like other people! I'm sorry. I j-just figured, y-you know... It'd be f-fun to go on like, a cute, kind of... Pretend date with you? T-to make you feel better? ... Well, it sounds even worse when I put it like that."

Looking downcast now, Alphys continues "I'm sorry. I messed up again."

Nervously smiling, Alphys says "Undyne's the person I. Um... really want to go on a date with."

Frisk nods knowingly.

Alphys laughs nervously "Heh... R-right... so... what all do you know about? Do... Undyne and I... uh...?"

With a straight, unreadable face, Frisk says "I'm not gonna spoil it, you've gotta figure it out yourself."

Uncertain and nervous, Alphys says "There's no way... I mean... She's way out of my league. She's so confident... And strong... And funny..."

As Alphys continues speaking, she's sad. "And I'm just a nobody. A fraud. I'm the royal scientist, but... All I've ever done is hurt people."

With a sad and nervous smile, she says "I've told her so many lies, she thinks I'm... She thinks I'm a lot cooler than I actually am."

Frisk interrupts, with a smile. "You should just tell her the truth."

Surprised and still nervous, Alphys says  
"The truth...? But if I tell her that, she'll hate me. Isn't it better this way? To live a lie where both people are happy..."

Frisk crosses their arms and raises an eye brow, it clearly sends the message: _"Really?"_

Alphys sighs, and remarks sadly "If I tell the truth, neither of us will be happy... I mean... they say 'be yourself,' but I don't really like who 'myself' is. I'd rather be whatever makes people like me. Eheheh... ...No, you're right."

Putting on a nervously sad smile, Alphys continues.  
"Every day I'm scared... Scared what will happen if people learn the truth on their own. They'll all get hurt because of me..."

Frantic, Alphys asks "But how can I tell UNDYNE the tr... truth?"

She returns to her sad expression, and says "I d-don't have the confidence..."

Frisk interrupts her, hoping to speed things along. "Let's Roleplay it."

Alphys is unsure what to think at first, but warms up to the idea. She responds. "R... roleplay? ... That actually sounds kind of fun!"

Nervously excited, Alphys asks "OK, which one of us will be Undyne?"

Frisk points to themself.

Slightly embarrassed, Alphys replies "Oh. Right. Obviously. Ehehe. Ahem. H-hi Undyne... H-how are you doing today?"

Putting on their "best" Undyne impression, Frisk summons a spear, points it at Alphys, and says "YOur cute," then puts on a goofy smile.

Surprised, but happy, Alphys says, "th... thanks! You say that to me a lot, and I never know what to say! But I know, you just, mean it platonically, because we're just friends! Eheheh!"

Continuing less enthusiastically, Alphys says, "...Uhhh, so I'd like to, um, talk to you about something."

Opting out of being overly mischievous, Frisk asks "What is it, Alphys?" in their best Undyne voice.

To which Alphys replies, nervously, "Umm, you see... I... I... I... I h-haven't been exactly truthful w-w-with you... Y... you see, I... I..."

She throws her insecurity to the side and almost shouts "Oh, forget it! Undyne! I... I want to tell you how I feel! Y-you're so brave, a-and s-strong... A-and nice... Y-you always listen t-to me when I talk about n-n-nerdy stuff... Y-you always d-d-do your best to make me f-f-feel special... L-like t-telling me that y-you'll b-beat up anyone that g-gets in my way..."

Alphys gets a little too into the roleplay as she continues.  
"UNDYNE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER! I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! HOLD ME, UNDYNE! HOLD ME!"

Right on cue, Undyne shows up. "WHAT did you just say?"

Frisk holds back the desire to be snarky.

Alphys is extremely nervous as she replies "U... Undyne! I... was... just..."

Undyne notices Alphys' outfit. "Hey, woah, wait a second! Your outfit's really cute! What's the occasion?"

She spots Frisk, nervously trying to keep a straight face while tossing a purple magic spear to the side.

With an annoyed, fake smile, Undyne continues. "... Wait a second. Are you two... On a date? You little punk. Just when I decided that you're just copying me because of how cool I am... you..."

Undyne puts on a clearly angry face.  
"YOU TRY TO _STEAL MY GIRL_?! NGAAAAAAAAHHH! I'M GONNA SUPLEX YOU SO HARD, PUNK, IT'LL BREAK THE BARRIER!"

Frisk smiles nervously and steps back a little when Undyne starts approaching, _'this is new...'_

They'd rather avoid having to do this all over again, so Frisk hesitantly braces for a fight.

Fortunately, however, before Undyne gets too close, Alphys speaks up.

A little scared, kinda touched, and as nervous as always, Alphys says, "W-WE AREN'T ON A D-DATE!... I mean, we were, but... I mean, actually we were only romantically roleplaying as you! Frisk was... j-just t-trying to help me be more c-confident. S-s-so... so that I could finally tell you... the truth... b-because... I've been lying to you!"

Frisk opts to not stoke the fires and just keeps their mouth shut. The rest will work itself out naturally.

_'Some things just can't be changed, no matter how hard you try.'_

Undyne is taken by surprise, she turns to Alphys and asks, "WHAT? ABOUT WHAT?"

A little more nervous, Alphys replies, "About... well... Everything!"

Alphys gets a little closer as she continues.  
"I told you that seaweed was like... scientifically important... Really, I just use it to make ice cream!"

She steps forward a tad closer. "And those human history books I keep reading... Those are just dorky comic books!"

Closer... "And the history movies... those... Those are just, uh, anime! They aren't real!"

She's standing very close to Undyne now.  
"And that time I told you I was busy with work on the phone... I... Was just eating frozen yogurt in my pajamas! That time I..."

Undyne cuts in, "Alphys."

But Alphys continues, looking down sadly, "I... I just wanted to impress you! I just wanted you to think I was smart and cool. That I wasn't some... nerdy loser."

Undyne speaks again, squats a bit and puts her hand on Alphys' head; gently rubbing back and forth in a comforting manner. "Alphys."

Alphys cuts in and says "Undyne, I... I really think you're neat, OK..."

Kneeling now, wrapping Alphys in a pseudo-hug and rubbing her back gently, Undyne speaks again. "Alphys. Shhhh. Shhhhh."

Undyne picks up her unwitting victim. Alphys is surprised, and Frisk is doing their best not to snicker.

With a little hop, Undyne tosses Alphys up into the air an causing her to arc widely. Due to the wonders of magic, probably Sans' doing, a basketball hoop appears, and the lid on the trash can slides open to accept its newest resident.

Intensely, Undyne declares, "Alphys! I... think you're really neat, too. I guess. But, you've gotta realize... Most of what you said really doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you're watching kid cartoons or reading books. To me. ALL of that stuff is just NERDY CRAP! What I like about you is that you're PASSIONATE! You're ANALYTICAL! It doesn't matter what it is! YOU CARE ABOUT IT! 100-PERCENT! AT MAXIMUM POWER! ... so, you don't have to lie to me."

She looks away for a moment, but continues "I don't want you to have to lie to anyone anymore. Alphys... I want to help you become happy with who you are! And I know just the training you need to do that!"

Alphys nervously stands in the trash can, her legs make holes in the bottom and her tail sticks out from a slot in the back while she peeks out from under the lid. "Undyne... You... Y-you're gonna train me...?"

Undyne responds in a humoured tone, "Pffft, what? ME?"

Papyrus rises from the heaps of garbage, in his "Jogboy" outfit, in a heroic pose that screams "Look at the item I just got!"

Continuing where she left off, Undyne says flatly, "Nah, I'm gonna get Papyrus do it."

Alphys is shocked, and a little terrified.

Jumping over a small heap of trash, Papyrus announces,  
"GET THOSE BONES SHAKIN'! IT'S TIME TO JOG 100 LAPS. HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!"

Calmly, Undyne says, "ready? I'm about to start the timer!"

Worried, but wanting to improve herself, Alphys says "U-Undyne... I'll do my best...!"

The two leave, it's just Frisk and Undyne now. Frisk puts on a subtle nervous smile.

Undyne begins to freak out.  
"OH MY GOD! She was kidding, right!? Those cartoons... those comics... Those are still REAL, right!? ANIME'S REAL, RIGHT?!"

Frisk is faced with a dilemma... On one hand... Anime is not real, but on the other there are a lot of anime-like things in the world.

They decide to say... "Real life is based on anime, and horror movies. On one hand, gigantic swords are... not realistic, for humans without magic... but on the other hand, I _am_ training to be a 'Magical-Warrior-Princess' so..."

Relieved, Undyne says "HA HA HA! I KNEW IT! GIGANTIC MAGIC SWORDS! MAGICAL PRINCESSES! HERE I COME!..."

She stops being overly excited... and remembers her mistake. "Uhh, thanks for taking care of Alphys. I-... I'm sorry I said all that stuff. I mean, you _were_ impersonating me and all... but I overreacted. Anyway... I didn't get to say what I wanted to, but... Things seem like they're going to get better for her. Thanks, Frisk... I uh... I gotta catch up with them. Later!"

Frisk and Undyne wave goodbye to each other as she leaves, then Frisk begins to make their way back to Hotland.

:-:

Right on cue, as Frisk is about to leave the dump, Papyrus calls...? No, it's Flowey using Papyrus' cell phone?

_"Howdy Frisk, last time I pretended to be Papyrus... But I don't really see the point now. I got Alphys to go to her Lab, it's the last piece of the puzzle for her. DON'T MESS IT UP. See you in the barrier chamber..."_

He hangs up before Frisk can say anything.

_'All that's left now, is to go to the Lab...'_

Frisk walks out of the dump and to Riverperson for a ride to Hotland. Once there, they make their way to the Lab and down into the True Lab. The power was shut off... again. Frisk gets a bag of Popato Chisps and walks through the True Lab to get the keys, already knowing where each one is. They play around with the amalgamates, even though they're acting rather hangry, and share their popato chisps with them. Frisk makes sure to remind the amalgamates of who they are...

Frisk remembers that they forgot to get the hush puppy when Endogeny shows up... _'Oh well.'_

They get the massive blob of dogs to do tricks and run around, and eventually tire out.

Easily avoiding oncoming bullets, Frisk eventually gets the power running again.

Amalgamates surround Frisk, but Alphys shows up right on time. "Hey! Stop!"

She rushes up to Frisk, and the amalgamates part to the side. "I got you guys some food, okay!?"

Hearing those wonderful words, the amalgamates leave.

Alphys is slightly embarrassed "Sorry about that..."

Frisk replies "They get get upset when they don't get fed on time, right? Probably smelled the popato chisps I have."

They eat the last popato chisp to make their point.

Staring at Frisk blankly, Alphys asks "Frisk... you said you know everything that's going to happen in the Underground, right?"

Frisk nods.

Alphys looks anxious for a moment, but works up the courage to ask "will everything be okay?"

Unable to completely remember what happened before the reset, Frisk says, "if everything was OK, I wouldn't be back... would I? If you mean telling everyone about the amalgamates, it'll be fine. Not at first, but in time. The families will be happy."

Alphys considers the information for a few seconds.

Frisk walks up and pats Alphys on the back.  
"Don't worry Alphys, it'll be scary to tell the truth... but you've gotta do it. Your friends will be there to support you."

Nervous, but happy, Alphys responds "Thanks, Frisk, f-for helping... You've... done so much. All we've done so far is attack you..."

With a smirk, Frisk says, "that isn't true at all! This has been great 'magical-warrior-princess' training. And I learned about a new type of food too! ...Also, once we're out of the Underground, I won't know what will happen. Even now, some of this is new territory... so I'll need help too."

Determined and happy, Alphys says "you can count on me, Frisk! I-I'll be there for you if you need help."

Frisk gives a small smile in reply.

The amalgamates show up behind Alphys, and she turns around. Scared, nervous, but happy, she says,  
"come on, guys. It's time for everyone to go home."

With the amalgamates in tow, Alphys leaves the True Lab. Frisk goes back to the elevator and goes up to New Home.

There wasn't a phone call this time.

They walk down the lonely grey path overlooking the crowded New Home buildings, and approach the Judgement Hall... It's just as long as it was before. Sunlight filters in through the stained glass windows, this part of the Underground is more above ground than the rest. The large pillars on both sides of the hall are just as menacing as before, which is to say not at all. The orange and gold checkered floor is spotless... Frisk takes a moment to SAVE.

*** FILE SAVED.  
* FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED.**

They walk down the hall, and Sans stops them mid way.

It is hard to tell that it's Sans speaking. Frisk doesn't actually hear anyone.

"You know, normally I'd talk about how this is the end of your journey, the king, EXP, LV... But you already know all that, don't you?"

Frisk nods.

"Well... I've got a question for you, Frisk... How many times have you RESET?"

Taken by surprise, Frisk becomes nervous. They hold up a single finger.

"Only once, huh? So then tell me... if you've only reset once, how do you know everything that's gonna happen? How do you know that you can't avoid catching Undyne's house on fire when you hang out with her? How do you perfectly dodge every attack that comes your way, as if through muscle memory?"

Sad, but understanding of his scepticism, Frisk meekly replies "My first time down here, I tried to make everything end perfectly... I tried over and over to keep her house from burning down, but some things... you _just... can't... change."_

Sans appears somewhat more at ease hearing those last words, Frisk continues speaking.

"I've died down here so many times, it's all blended together. I tried almost everything to get the best ending possible for everyone... but I failed. There are people I can't save, no matter what I do... but I've accepted that."

He appears a bit concerned over the first part of what Frisk said, but the rest is... acceptable. Frisk continues speaking.

"Life isn't always fair. I've seen an incredibly powerful being take on its own form and wipe out all of reality... but even that much power wasn't enough to make its form permanent. So, how could I possibly do better? I can't... Not here. I need to leave the barrier to save them. RESETING... was a last resort to save everyone."

Sans contemplates the information... he replies, less serious and harsh. "i see. well, whatever you have planned, we're all counting on you frisk. good luck... but don't go thinkin' that i'm gonna blindly trust you. super secret passphrase or not, you've gotta earn my trust... and you have... but now you've gotta maintain that trust."

He winks and says "i'm beat... i'm gonna go get some pho-king noodles," then vanishes.

Frisk continues down the hallway to the entrance of the throne room... and they suddenly remember that they forgot to pick up the Artifact. It's all the way back in Hotland in front of the Lab... _'Maybe Papyrus can get it for me?'_

Frisk sends Papyrus a text message.

To: CoolSkeleton95  
Hey, Papyrus... Could u please  
get hte Artifact? I left it at the  
Lab in Hotland on acident. I'm  
going to see Asgore.

From: CoolSkeleton95   
FUNNY YOU SHOULD ASK! I  
JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE GOING  
OVER THERE RIGHT NOW! I'LL  
BRING IT FOR YOU, BUT YOU  
SHOULD REALLY BE MORE  
CAREFUL ABOUT REMEMBERING  
WHERE YOU LEAVE LEGENDARY  
ARTIFACTS! WHAT IF SOMEONE  
TRIPS ON IT?

To: CoolSkeleton95  
Thanks Papyrus, ur the best!

From: CoolSkeleton95   
I TRIPPED ON IT... BUT THAT  
IS ENTIRELY MY FAULT! I  
SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN  
LOOKING AT MY PHONE AND  
WALKING! I AM GOING TO  
GO NOW. SEE YOU LATER!

To: CoolSkeleton95  
See u later Papyrus.

:-:

_'Crisis averted...? Asriel... Flowey is probably gonna give me an ear full...'_

Frisk hesitates for a moment before entering the Throne room... but they can't avoid it for long.

After approaching, Frisk calls out. "Asgore?"

He stops his nonsensical humming and singing and responds,  
"oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers."

The birds are singing, the flowers are in full bloom... If it weren't for the situation, this would be a lovely room.

As he finishes, Asgore says "... Here we are!" Then turns around.

He doesn't see Frisk, at first. "Howdy! How can I..."

Terrified and sad... Asgore steps back in surprise. "Oh... I so badly want to say, 'would you like a cup of tea?' But... You know how it is."

Asgore turns away and walks for a moment... "Nice day today, huh?"

He's stalling... and Frisk knows there's nothing they can say to stop him. That's Toriel's job. It always has been, but she didn't know it.

Continuing, he says "Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... Perfect weather for a game of catch."

Frisk... has an idea...

*** Wanting to help Asgore overcome his problems... fills Frisk with Determination.**

:-:

Carefully visualizing, with harmless intent, Frisk wills a mote of fire into existence above their hands... it's small, and flickering...

They focus.

*** The desire to remind Asgore of his true self... fills Frisk with Determination!**

:-:

Frisk throws caution to the wind... With Bravery they put everything they can into their pathetic little fire, and it bursts into a wild flaming ball. They manage to get it under control, with some effort. It's warm to the touch, but not too warm, and perfect for a game of catch.

Putting on their best smile, Frisk says "let's play catch, just like you used to do with Asriel!"

They hold the Fireball out for Asgore to take.

Asgore is taken by surprise... his face grows grim, and sad. He looks to his feet... unable to look at such a cute, and innocent, face.

The memories that constantly haunt him at night flood through his mind.

He's trying his best not to cry now. "I... cannot. You know what we must do. When you are ready, come into the next room."

Frisk wordlessly follows along, their mood clearly painted on their face. They're very sad.

In the next room, Frisk offers the fireball again with a hopeful, but sad, face.

Asgore doesn't respond, he just looks away. He can't hold his tears back any longer... He continues walking down the hall. Frisk follows.

When he approaches the door, he does his best to ask "Are you ready? If you are not, I understand. I am not ready either."

He enters the next room without allowing Frisk to reply, and manages to get his tears under control. Frisk follows.

In the next room... The barrier looms. It's no longer pulsing, instead, it's just white. It takes Asgore by surprise for a moment.

Frisk takes the opportunity to speak. "I can open the barrier. Alone. You don't have to kill me again for that to happen..."

Asgore reluctantly turns around to face Frisk...

Frisk holds out the fireball... their face pleading. "So, how about that game of catch?"

Looking up to see them, Asgore is unable to stop a tear from flowing down his face. His voice is almost a whisper.  
_"All this time, all this bloodshed... You... don't know what I have done. What I am..."_

Still hopeful, Frisk says "I know that you killed the six human children who fell down here..."

Asgore winces at the mention of his past deeds... Frisk continues. "But I also know that you were abandoned when you needed someone the most. That all this time, you've had the weight of your kingdom's hopes on your shoulders... while grieving for your lost children."

His shoulders, and SOUL, start to feel heavy as Frisk continues speaking... "You were irrational, and angry... Unable to let go of them, and move on, you distanced yourself. At first it must have been hard, but... as you gained LV... it became easier to kill innocent children. It became easier to kill someone else's Asriel... Someone else's Chara..."

Unable to keep his emotions in check any more, Asgore's face twists in pain and regret as tears begin flowing from his eyes freely. He drops to a knee... but he doesn't make a sound as Frisk continues speaking.

"I know that you don't want power. I know that you don't want to hurt anyone... And I know you can change, if you just try."

Crying but still not making a sound, Asgore contemplates the information. Fighting within himself. Frisk is fighting him with words, some of them his own thoughts, instead of weapons.

"So... how about a game of catch? Then, I can introduce you to my parents later... On the Surface."

Frisk worries that they may have broken him..."I know it probably doesn't mean much... but I forgive you. You know, for killing me all those times... Last time, you asked me to be the ambassador for monsters... and I still am... if you let me be... And... If I made a mistake and can't leave, I would rather stay here and suffer than hurt you."

Ten anxiety filled and worrisome seconds pass by... But Asgore has yet to respond.

Frisk decides that they really messed up and goes to LOAD, but, right before they do...

Asgore speaks. "You would rather stay here and suffer... than kill me and live happily on the surface with your family...? After everything... even killing you... You forgive me?... Human... I... do not deserve such kindness... I do not know if what you said is true... that you can open the barrier... but... I am really tired of all of this. A game of catch sounds wonderful... young one."

Looking up to Frisk, Asgore puts on a sad smile across his tear-streaked face. "And if... you cannot really open the barrier... that would be alright. If you are willing to stay, I promise you... for as long as you remain here... My wife and I will do our best to take care of you."

He stands up and walks closer to Frisk, then kneels and embraces them. "I am... so sorry."

Frisk hugs the giant, fluffy, somewhat soggy, boss monster back with one arm...

They would use both hands, but they don't want to waste all the magic and determination that they put into making the fireball.

Asgore stands up and says, "Perhaps... the throne room would be better for a game of catch?"

Frisk nods, with a smile on their face, and follows Asgore to the throne room.

Once there, Asgore moves the throne to the side, and they toss the magical fireball back and forth.

At first, Frisk isn't able to catch the fireball... but Asgore teaches them.

"The secret to catching a fireball, is Kindness."

Patiently demonstrating, Asgore guides Frisk in catching a new fireball... since Frisk's went out on the first failed catch.

Eventually, Frisk is able to catch the fireball with relative ease.

After a few tosses, Asgore says,  
"I am surprised you can use magic, young one... I was under the impression that humans lost their magic."

Frisk nods and replies, "we did. The barrier took it all from the surface, but inside the barrier it's still here. The first time I went through the Underground, and opened the barrier, I started to learn how to use magic... but something bad happened and I had to start over... So here we are... back in the Underground... so I can try to keep monsters and humans from being killed by something that might be unstoppable."

Asgore contemplates the information while continuing to toss the fireball.  
"So... we got out... just to all die? What is this creature you speak of?"

Frisk stops for a moment and says "when everyone else gets here I'll explain everything," then continues tossing the fireball.

Content enough with the answer, Asgore decides not to press further and just enjoy the moment.

Worried that, at any second, everything will go wrong, Frisk decides to pause the game of catch for a moment and SAVE.

Asgore takes it as an opportunity to make tea.

:-:

*** Happy that they finally found what to say to stop Asgore without fighting... fills Frisk with Determination.**

*** FILE SAVED.  
* FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED.**


	12. A call that will kill you if answered

**NOTES:**

**Fair warning, this chapter is about 11k words.**

**Oh yea also this one has some swearing and some kinda nasty stuff, so... just a warning. Maybe have some tissues on hand? Idk, I am bad with emotions.**

* * *

**:-"A call that will kill you, if you answer it..."-:**

Frisk and Asgore returned to playing catch shortly after finishing some tea... it was lovely.

After about a minute, Toriel enters the throne room quickly, thinking the worst, but sees the display. She's still very upset at Asgore for his past actions, but she's happy to see that Frisk is not harmed. Watching the scene calms her down. She avoids bringing attention to herself, lest the two stop... but everyone else begins to arrive shortly after she does. Frisk stops the game of catch upon their arrival.

Papyrus is carrying the Artifact, and has Sans in tow.

Holding the Artifact for Frisk to take, Papyrus says,  
"I HAVE BROUGHT THE ARTIFACT AS YOU REQUESTED! PLEASE BE MORE CAREFUL WITH IT..."

Frisk reaches out and takes the Artifact from Papyrus, then thanks him in a quiet and embarrassed voice.

Alphys and Undyne arrive shortly after Papyrus and Sans. Alphys is holding notes, probably for the vehicle, and Undyne is standing around.

Undyne is the first to ask the question on almost everyone's mind... "Uh... why are we all here, Papyrus?"

To which he replies jubilantly, "I WAS TOLD BY A VERY TRUSTWORTHY SOURCE THAT IT WAS VERY IMPORTANT THAT WE ALL BE HERE!"

Not entirely convinced she asks, "right... So who was this 'trustworthy source?'"

In his usual tone, Papyrus exclaims, "A SMALL YELLOW FLOWER! FLOWERY!"

Alphys is very scared by that proclamation... but Frisk steps in,  
"Flowey is OK, Alphys... I needed you all to be here so for an important conversation... 'cause I don't want to repeat what they say."

Though a bit more at ease, Alphys is still worried.

Frisk takes the Artifact to the center of the room, places a hand on it, and thinks _'Ready.'_

The Artifact begins to float, and Tim appears in the room. Asgore, Toriel, Alphys, and Undyne take a step back in surprise.

"Greetings, I am Tim. A magical construct and the Keeper of the Artifact."

Tim turns to Asgore and then to Toriel, saying "you must be quite confused, please, allow me to explain."

Asgore and Toriel nod, almost in unison.

"Thank you. As you know, this Artifact was delivered and given to you as a gift... it is also what created the barrier. It was intended to keep you safe, but, at some point, a few of the microscopic arcane runes and circles were damaged... It has now been repaired, by an unexpected individual might I add, and I am able to assist you now. Before I go any further or am able to answer any questions, it is imperative that Frisk provides information to me about what happened outside the barrier."

Several of the monsters present look anxious, like they have questions they want to ask...

Frisk explains as best they can about what has happened... but when they get to what occurred right before the RESET, they have difficulty remembering. While attempting to remember, Frisk begins to feel anxious and scared.

Alphys recognizes the hesitation, and fills in most of the missing details for them.

Unwilling to have any missing details, however, Tim asks, "Frisk, it appears you may be suffering from stress induced memory loss. May I view your memories? You will not experience them a second time."

Frisk hesitates for a moment, but nods in affirmation.

Tim gestures to the Artifact. "Hold the artifact. I recommend you sit in a meditative pose."

Doing as instructed, Frisk takes the Artifact in both hands and sits with their legs crossed. With the Artifact in their lap, Frisk wraps their arms underneath it.

Sans, Asgore, and Undyne prepare subtly, in case it's a ruse set by the humans from before the war.

Tim speaks, in his usual even tone. "Now Frisk, relax, and clear your mind."

Frisk nods, and relaxes... Not long after, the Artifact begins glowing Yellow and Frisk's head slowly slumps downward.

Purple streaks begin appearing, followed by flashes of green and blue.

The glowing fades after several seconds, and Frisk lifts their head back up. "That felt funny, get what you needed?"

"Yes, thank you. The situation is more dire than I originally determined. Not only has magic been removed from the world, but technology has mostly been lost as well. The worst issue is that the Gibbering Horror has manifested within this reality... That is going to be a mess to clean up. I also noticed a third red SOUL... I do not know if it will be problematic, but normally there are only two red SOULs alive at any point in time."

Frisk is a bit confused. "Three red SOULs? I know about me... the SOUL Sans has... Oh! Wait, I kinda remember a third? I can't remember their name... Uh... C... U... 2...? No... that can't be right... Cu... sto... s...? Custos?"

With a smirk, Sans corrects Frisk. "cu-270/s. it doesn't have a name, 'specially not from a dead language."

Tim raises an eye brow.  
"The SOUL Sans has is not a red SOUL, it is HOLLOW. I am referring to you, the young boy without a name, and the red sage."

More confused, Frisk asks "The red sage? I thought they died? Like... 50-ish years ago?"

"Yes, he did... But no, he didn't. His continued existence has been kept a secret. He is too weak to perform any of his previous duties. He has been waiting for the next red SOUL, so he can pass on his knowledge. Effectively, he is dead."

Still confused Frisk asks, "Why did he go into hiding?"

Alphys also speaks up, asking "Also, why c-can't he just write it down? N-n-not that I'm up-upset that he's a-alive! B-but... It just seems so... sad to live only to p-pass on knowledge..."

Tim speaks briefly, "People could not understand why he could not lead them, and they would not relent in their attempts to persuade him. The knowledge can not be passed down through... standard methods."

Alphys is a bit confused still... but she refrains from asking more questions.

Frisk is satisfied with the answers, but has another question. "Now that the barrier is working properly, is time also moving normally?"

"On the contrary. Every second here is one attosecond on the Surface. And, in anticipation of your next question, it is due to how time works. We cannot stop time and continue to operate, but we can operate within such a small time-frame that time might as well be halted."

Frisk, though satisfied with the answers, has more questions... but they feel that they won't understand the answers.

Toriel begins speaking, but Asgore unintentionally interrupts. "Does the Artifact still contain the archives?"

"You have an exceptional memory, King Asgore. Yes, encoded within the Artifact are the archives of, now lost, information. Frisk, I suggest starting with the basics of operation. To access the archives you simply need to cover your hand in purple magic, place it upon the Artifact, and say 'directory' out loud or in your mind. While you familiarize yourself with the Artifact's operation, Frisk, I need to speak to the royal family in the next room."

Frisk nods.

Asgore and Toriel look to eachother, hesitantly, and then back to Tim... They nod, and follow Tim to the next room.

:-:

Curious about what information they'll find, Frisk follows the steps provided. It's a bit difficult for them to cover their hand in Purple magic, but they manage to do it after a few tries and a couple tips from Alphys. After following the other steps, the purple magic is removed from Frisk's hand and turns into a display. Alphys steps closer to view the entries on the screen. She is immediately drawn to "TECHNOLOGY."

Before Frisk can do anything, however, a tutorial starts. They begin learning how to navigate the archives, It's a lot simpler than they thought it'd be.

After a couple minutes, Frisk is free of the tutorial and perusing the archives... But they're unable to understand most of what the entries say... Some are even in other languages.

Curious, Alphys asks, "Frisk, uh... would... i-is there anything on flying vehicles, by chance?"

Frisk uses the very convenient search function, and finds a large section dedicated to aircraft. They tell Alphys how to scroll through the menus, but she's unable to interact with the screen... After some browsing, Frisk discovers that only people granted access can use it. So they look to see how to grant Alphys access...

Granting Alphys access is also easier than Frisk thought it'd be. Frisk contemplates this... then finally realizes the lack of a third party commenting about it in their mind.

Without Chara attached to their SOUL, their mind is much quieter; they're OK with it, but they got used to that, sometimes, helpful voice.  
_'They'd probably say something like... "The Artifact's like a Genie's lamp, just rub it and make a wish... Convenient!"'_

Frisk begins to wonder why Chara went silent after Asriel broke the barrier... but they put it aside and return to the present.

In as much of an authoritative voice as Frisk can muster, they say "Grant Alphys Scholar Access."

A screen with a hand print appears and instructs Alphys to place their hand on it. She does so, and purple lines shoot out around her hand, then around the rest of her body, before returning to the menu.

The menu now reads "Scholar Access Granted. Greetings Scholar Alphys, you have access to the Archives. What is your query?"

Frisk leaves Alphys alone with the Artifact for a while and heads over to Sans and Papyrus.

In his usual laid-back tone, Sans asks "'sup kiddo?"

Shrugging, Frisk says "not much," but then gets an idea... With a subtle, mischievous, smile and slightly... squinted eyes, Frisk asks  
"so... how were your Pho-king noodles?"

Sans' face lights up slightly as Papyrus' eyes go wide in shock, a worried sound comes from Alphys' direction, and the two yell out "FRISK!"

Innocently, Frisk responds, "what?"

Alphys and Papyrus look like they are nervously contemplating giving an answer, but Alphys decides to go back to browsing the nearly endless depths of knowledge in the archive, and Papyrus opts to pretend he didn't hear anything in the first place.

Undyne decides to change the topic, "hey punk, I've got an idea! Let's see who can make the BEST magic spear!"

Frisk contemplates this for a moment...

They are willing, but purple magic is hard to deal with... So they say, "only if you teach me how to use cyan magic!"

Undyne isn't sure, though. "I dunno punk... I've never taught anyone else how to use magic, just... sorta how to use it better."

Before Frisk can protest, however, Asgore, Toriel, and Tim return from the other room. Tim notices Alphys using the Artifact.

Toriel speaks first, calmly but authoritatively, "Frisk... I will be appointing you as the Ambassador for monsters again, should you accept. Alphys, I see that you have already been granted rights to the Artifact... Tim is going to mark several important articles, I request that you study these articles and begin working on the objects they pertain to as soon as possible... Your... unethical past actions aside. Everyone else... We are going to make preparations to leave the Underground en masse. It has been found that doing so is our best option, and will increase our chances of survival... Asgore..."

Interrupts. He speaks sullenly, but proudly; his deep voice demands everyone's attention. "We have been informed that in order to seal the... Gibbering Horror... someone must take the barrier segments from the artifact, and use them... thereby also trapping themselves within. Fortunately, however, time can be slowed to such an extent that, by the time those outside the barrier are ready to kill the horror, almost no time will have passed within the barrier. The opposite of how it currently operates... With that being said, this person will also be the first line of defence when the barrier falls... And so, I have decided to take on this responsibility. I was... going to withhold this information, but I was convinced to do otherwise."

Asgore sheepishly looks over to Toriel, then back at the room.

The room is filled with a grim silence.

Alphys, Undyne, and Papyrus begin to speak, but Asgore raises his hand and says, "there is no turning back."

Tim approaches the Artifact, gestures to it questioningly while looking at Alphys, and she moves aside. Tim begins to quickly mark several entries, far faster than Alphys can read, and then gestures to Alphys indicating she may resume. He saved her spot for her, fortunately.

Alphys finishes the article she was reading, dismisses the directory, and says "p-perhaps it would be better if I took this to the Lab and studied there, I'd be able to focus more."

Frisk replies. "That sounds like a good idea, I'll go with."

But nobody moves. The shock from Asgore's announcement is still fresh in their minds...

Toriel says, "I am leaving now, everyone that has not been assigned a task, follow me and help prepare for our departure."

Papyrus has already gotten past the grim announcement, "AS YOU COMMAND, MY QUEEN!"

Sans shrugs, "guess i really don't have anything better to do anyway," then goes into the next room.

Undyne salutes and follows the Queen with Papyrus. Asgore follows behind slowly.

Tim returns into the Artifact and Frisk picks it up, then follows Alphys back to the Lab.

Flowey decides to stay for a while. Contemplating the announcement, he doesn't feel one way or the other about it... but he thinks there might be a better option.

:-:

Frisk, being unable to assist with the preparations, and not understanding any of the science-y stuff Alphys is doing, decides to hang out with the monster children.

They go to Snowdin to see how Monster Kid is doing... _'I wonder what Monster Kid's name is... I should ask.'_

Wandering around Snowdin Town, Frisk is unable to find Monster Kid anywhere... They keep searching.

_'It looks like some of the other kids are searching for something, so maybe Monster Kid is too?'_

Eventually Frisk finds a suspiciously shaped snow poff... with the spikes on Monster Kid's head poking out of it.

Frisk puts their frying pan away, and pulls out their Stick from Box B... then pokes the snow poff.

The muffled voice of a monster is heard from within. "Awww man! I can't believe you found me so fast!"

Monster kid stands up from the snow poff,  
"Oh It's you! Yo, I didn't know you joined... that's awesome! We're gonna start a different game, wanna join?"

Monster kid's got a big goofy smile on his bruised face.

Frisk asks, "what kind of game do you have in mind?"

Excitedly Monster Kid says,  
"Oh! We're gonna play this game I made, I call it 'football.' Ya know, 'cause I don't have any hands."

They don't have anything better to do, so Frisk nods.

Still excited, Monster kid responds, "sweet! I'll go get everyone else."

Monster Kid runs off... and Frisk remembers that they forgot to ask for his name... _'Oh well.'_

Frisk contemplates following him, but ends up staying put. Which is just as well, since it doesn't take long for everyone to come back.

Arriving with Monster Kid is Snowdrake, Ice Cap, and the Rabbit kid.

"Yo! Dude, I just realized I never got your name. You can call me Monk... Monster Kid, but with less letters!"

Monk starts gesturing to the other monsters as he speaks, "and this is Drake... and Caprice... and Robert!"

The other monster kids greet Frisk awkwardly muttering various variations of "hey..."

They don't seem to like being put on the spot like that.

Frisk looks to the other monsters and introduces themself. "Hey, I'm Frisk."

Shortly after, Monk speaks again. "Yo! We're gonna go to the field in Snowdin forest to play, c'mon!"

He runs off, and the other monster kids follow, but Frisk waits for a while...

They're happy to be able to play again... Frisk runs to catch up.

"Football" consists of one person kicking a ball around and trying to keep it away from the others, for as long as possible. Every time Monk falls, someone else gets the ball. Then that person has to keep it away from everyone for as long as possible... until Monk inevitably gets it back. During half of the game, Frisk is in possession of the ball more often than not... Frisk decides to tone down their efforts, so everyone has a chance.

Following the game of "Football," Robert suggests playing Hopscotch... Which turned out to be exactly what Frisk thought it was.

Eventually, all the monster children are either tired out from playing various games or are called home.

Frisk goes to Sans and Papyrus' house to see where they're going to be staying, since HOME is empty now, but a series of sticky notes on the door answer their question.

:-:

FRISK, WE ARE NOT HOME. SORRY!  
TORIEL IS STAYING IN OUR SHED.  
YOU CAN STAY THERE TOO!  
-PAPYRUS

it's because she has fur... get it?

SANS THIS IS NOT THE TIME! IF YOU  
ARE WORRIED, FRISK, DON'T BE! YOU  
WILL FIND THAT IT'S VERY COSY IN  
THERE NOW, AND ALSO LARGER.  
IN FACT, CALL IT A GUEST ROOM!

we're planning on charging rent. does  
1,000,000g/day sound ok?

WE CAN'T CHARGE THE QUEEN ONE  
MILLION GOLD A DAY SANS!

oh, that's just frisk's rent. the queen's  
is 10,000,000,000g + 1 pie/day.

IGNORE HIM FRISK, YOU ARE BOTH  
WELCOME TO STAY IN OUR GUEST  
ROOM FOR AS LONG AS YOU NEED.  
RENT FREE!

-P.S. WE COULD NOT HOOK UP THE  
QUEEN'S FRIDGE, SO YOU'LL HAVE  
TO USE OURS... SORRY! ALSO THERE  
IS SPAGHETTI IN THE CUPBOARDS.

:-:

Frisk walks over to the shed, they notice the door nob on the outside was changed to be more accommodating, and the shed has been haphazardly increased in size. A "window" was cut out in the wall... but it's actually just a really small door on the side of the wall.

Knocking on the actual door results in the sound of shuffling within the shed.

Toriel can be heard behind the door, "who's there?"

Frisk decides to take the opportunity to make a joke. "Lettuce."

Recognizing the voice and joke, Toriel plays along. "Lettuce who?"

Smiling subtly, Frisk loudly says "Lettuce in, it's cold out here!"

Toriel giggles behind the door, and Frisk hears a click as it's unlocked. "Come in Frisk, I have dinner ready."

Entering the "guest room" reveals... that Papyrus was right, it's cosy. Contrary to how the outside looks, inside the shed is well made and insulated. It's the same size and shape as Papyrus and Sans' living room/kitchen. A large fireplace, with a cauldron hanging in it, was added in the back left of the expanded shed, where the staircase would be, complete with her beloved chair and bookcase. There's no sign of a stove or refrigerator, but a sink was added next to the fire place. In the back right room, where Sans and Papyrus' kitchen would be, is instead a pair of beds; one is smaller than the other, and they're on opposite sides of the room. A single large dresser takes up the middle of the back wall between the two beds.

Throughout the makeshift house are familiar decorations, taken from HOME. A small side table appears to be acting as a dining table.

Dinner is nice, Toriel cooked up some spaghetti over the fireplace... because that's all Papyrus seems to stock in his cupboards.

Frisk tries to spend time with Toriel before bed, but she seems distracted and sad.

The night passes peacefully.

:-:

Four days pass within the barrier. Frisk plays with the monster children frequently during this time, but also spends time practising their magic. They're able to consistently make purple spears now, but still can't get the hang of cyan spears. They also started learning more about fire magic and can reliably make a small fire, to keep themselves warm, but also learned that snow in the Underground is... somehow... very flammable. Frisk thinks Sans might've played a joke on them, but better safe than sorry. After the first three days, Frisk tries to see if they can communicate with Chara; but they can't...

After the fourth day, Alphys sends a group text to Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk...

From: ALPHYS   
Hey guys, I'm almost done with the  
aircraft. I just need to do one more  
test. Can you all meet me at the  
Waterfall entrance to Hotland? I  
need to check how much magic it  
takes to carry everyone.

From: funnybones   
i'm already there, where are you?

From: CoolSkeleton95   
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME TO BE  
THERE ALPHYS!

To: AL, Co, fu, St, AS...:  
Sweet, I'm in hte middle of a gam  
of Hide-n-seek! Theyll NEVER find  
me now! I'll b ther soon.

From: StrongFish91   
I'll be there babe, just don't forget  
about that special exercise activity  
we planned!

From: ALPHYS   
OMG STRONGFISH91! THIS IS A  
GROUP TEXT! D: FRISK IS IN  
THIS CHAT!

From: StrongFish91   
Yea I know, I was talking about our  
jog... What did you think I was  
talking about...?

From: NAPSTABLOOK22  
. . . . .oooooh. . . . i was added to  
this group chat. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
. . . for some reason. . . . . . . . . . .

From: NAPSTABLOOK22  
it must have been a mistake. . . . .

From: NAPSTABLOOK22  
oooooh. . . . i'm sorry. . . . i . . . . . .  
shouldn't have replied. . . . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . i'll just go now. . . .

From: NAPSTABLOOK22   
. . . . . bye. . . . . sorry. . . . . . . . . . .

From: NAPSTABLOOK22  
ooooooooh. . . . . i'm just making it  
worse. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

From: ALPHYS   
OMG I'm so sorry  
NAPSTABLOOK22! I must have  
added you by mistake! I'll make it  
up to you, I promise! :D

:-:

Frisk puts their phone on silent and looks away from it, knowing that the chat probably wont stop any time soon...

They check their pockets and dimensional boxes before they make their escape.

Pockets: SnowPiece, Stained Apron, Frying pan.  
Box A: Hot Dog...?  
Box B:

Equipped:  
Stick  
Ribbon

Noting that everything is in order, Frisk carefully sneaks through the town and gets a ride from Riverperson to Waterfall, then walks to where their final unfriendly confrontation with Undyne started.

When Frisk arrives, they see some sort of vehicle on the path. At least... Frisk assumes it's a vehicle.

It's rounded, but also somewhat angular in some places. It looks like a huge plastic car. Instead of wheels, it has what Frisk assumes are thrusters... probably magic based. The outside of it looks clean and solid, but Frisk can tell it was make with scraps.

Alphys gestures for the monsters, and Frisk, to enter the vehicle. Two large doors open up on one side, they're large enough for Asgore to enter but he still has to stoop a bit while inside. A regular-sized door opens up to what Frisk assumes is the pilot's seat. Alphys steps in with the Artifact. Once everyone else is in the vehicle, Frisk gets in too... it's creaking ominously, but Frisk trusts Alphys enough to risk it.

The interior is quite nice, despite only having access to junk parts and scrap metal. It's clean and polished, the chairs look comfortable enough, and none of the bolts in the frame appear to be able to unscrew; It also looks like Alphys was able to add in some windows too.

All in all... still scary.

Asgore is sitting in the back, where the only chair he can sit in is, nearby is Toriel, then Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne...  
All the chairs in the back of the aircraft are taken...

Alphys talks over a built in speaker,  
_"Hey Frisk, you should p-probably sit up here in the cockpit... Also, I would like to advise everyone to put on your seat belts! Safety first!"_

Frisk complies. They get out and go to the other side to get into the passenger seat in the front of the vehicle.

They comment, genuinely impressed, "this flying vehicle looks cool!... That's what it is, right?"

Pleased by the compliment, Alphys begins flipping switches and tapping one the gauges while saying, "Y-yea! It's a bit rough around the edges, but it w-works fine... as long as nothing hits us... The archives don't have any aircraft that match your request, so Sans, Undyne and I had to make a custom one. I think we did p-pretty good! It's mostly made of plastic and fabric, but it has a metal frame and uses magic to fly. It's lighter than two refrigerators! Which is really good... but dangerous."

Taking on a more enthusiastic tone, Alphys continues, "I never knew b-blue magic could manipulate so much air! We've been able togeteachthrustertopush**200lbs**ofaireverysecondwhen Papyrus and Sans areworkingtogether... combined, that's**over9000**cubicfeetofair**persecond**! And with improvedcoolingandheatingelements, wecanrapidlycooltheairtofreezingtemperatureswhile it'smovingthroughthethrusterswhileheatinguptheairaboveandinsidetheaircraftto... make it easier... to take off... uh... v-vertically... ...S-sorry... I got a bit excited."

Not fully understanding what she's talking about... and suddenly somewhat nervous, Frisk asks "is this the first time it's being... uh... flown?"

Alphys simply shakes her head in response, too busy getting everything ready. Frisk takes a moment to look around the cockpit.

There are a lot of instruments and gauges, the most notable one is the large MAGIC FUEL gauge which seems to say that it's about half-full. In the center, between Frisk and Alphys, the Artifact sits in a strange console... thing... Alphys occasionally places her hand on the Artifact, and all the information being displayed seems to update.

Frisk asks about it. "Hey, Alphys, what's up with the Artifact?"

The ship begins humming and vibrating as the thrusters slowly begin preparing for take off. Despite the assumed lack of moving parts, it's louder than Frisk anticipates. Alphys indicates for Frisk to put on a headset that's dangling from a support beam.

She speaks through her own headset. _"The Artifact is acting as a c-computer for the ship. It keeps track of everything and displays it! I would have done more, but I don't have access to any f-features that are not for tracking or displaying information. I also have to manually update the i-information."_

Frisk asks, _"Isn't all this noise going to be worse for everyone in the back?"_

To which Alphys shakes her head and says, _"No, it's insulated back there to reduce n-noise... I ran out of material before I got to the cockpit."_

A few minutes pass as Alphys checks the gauges one more time and flips a few more switches... then she grabs onto what Frisk assumes are the controls, they look like pre-war joysticks for "video games," and the aircraft takes flight. It's a little uneven at first, but she corrects it.

Frisk scrambles to figure out how to put on their seatbelt...

Scared at first, but then filled with awe, Frisk looks out the windows and sees the cavern that makes up a large portion of the Underground.

Alphys comments _"B-beautiful, isn't it?!"_

Frisk nods... then realizes Alphys can't look away from what she's doing, _"yea, it's really pretty!"_

Alphys flies to New Home and lands in a plaza, it all goes smoothly and quickly. She begins flipping switches again and the aircraft begins powering down.

She places her hand on the Artifact again and writes down what the gauges say.

Over the speakers, and through the headset, Alphys says _"Alright! This test has been c-completed successfully! You may all leave the aircraft."_

Frisk gets out and goes around to speak with everyone else.

Their voice still tinged with excitement, Frisk asks "how have preparations been going?"

Toriel answers, "they have been going very well, Frisk. Thank you for asking."

Alphys stumbles out of the cockpit and walks over, checking her notes and saying "a-alright! The aircraft can easily carry us and some luggage. It uses about... 2.8% of it's f-fuel capacity to lift off, then every... uh... let's see... every 'm-mile' uses roughly... 1.25% of the fuel... So... at full c-capacity we can fly for... about 77.76 miles! A-actually that's not counting luggage, it will be l-less than that, but it'll be OK. I'd hook it up to the CORE, but we n-need the power for the town we're going to make on the Surface..."

Frisk feels like they understand what Alphys said, but they're having a hard time grasping it... "How long till we leave the Underground?"

Asgore answers the question before Toriel or Alphys can, "very soon, young one. All we need to do is prepare everyone's belongings."

Worried... Frisk asks "how are you going to build a town? Is there magic for making buildings?"

Alphys shakes her head, still looking at her notes, and replies "no, we'll be taking m-magic shield emitters as temporary housing. It's warm enough on the surface that we won't n-need houses right away, and the forest has all the materials we'll need for a basic town."

While Alphys flips the page on her notepad, Toriel picks up where she left off. "Fire-type monsters will work together in shifts to provide heat to those who need it. Also, as it turns out, the aberrant creatures on the surface are infused with unstable magic. The green magic shields will immediately try to correct the instabilities, causing the creatures to perish on contact. We should all go and prepare now, today is a big day."

Frisk is happy that they seem to have everything worked out.

Asgore leaves to New Home, opting out of flying since he's so close already... and he's worried he'll break the aircraft...

Everyone else, however, gets back on the aircraft and Alphys lands on the roof of the Hotland Lab.

On arrival, Undyne quickly leaves to get a ride from Riverperson. Papyrus tags along, but the queen stays to help prepare.

Frisk decides to look around the Lab to see all the tech Alphys is working on... They're met with the sight of about 30 something monsters running about working on various projects. Some look rugged and are putting things together, some are drawing plans or talking to the rugged ones with plans in hand, others seem to be furiously studying papers that may or may not have been written by Alphys... poor things... and one is messing with a sink.

The monster messing with the sink must be the only plumber... _'Oh hey wait, that one's the Elder Puzzler! I didn't know he was a plumber...'_

A buzzing sound behind Frisk grows louder and a monster above them yells "Look out!"

Frisk looks back while ducking and sees Tsunderplane carrying too much, and losing their balance.

Sans walks out from a corner that Frisk doesn't think actually exists and gestures for them to follow him.

:-:

They arrive at Sans' workshop, presumably still behind his house in Snowdin... and Sans pulls out a chair to sit in.

"sup?"

Confused, Frisk asks "what? You brought me here, I though you had something to talk about?"

"heh, you just follow people around when they ask you to...? that's pretty silly."

Frisk puffs up their cheeks and scrunches their nose at Sans in irritation.

He replies with a soft chuckle. "don't worry, i've got a reason... i'm gonna get cu-270/s from the lab. gotta make sure it doesn't kill the lich and set all the souls free. and, i need a favour."

Curious, Frisk nods then tries to imitate one of the older monster children, "what'chu need broski?"

"i need you to gather as much determination as you can, right before the barrier drops."

Frisk nods. "I can do that."

With a tinge of worry, Sans replies.  
"great. but i need you to be more determined than you've _ever_ been before. I know it'll draw that thing to us faster, but it's important."

Worried, and more curious Frisk asks "why? You're starting to sound kinda... ominous."

Sans looks away, but Frisk can tell his eyes are dark... "chances are, cu-270 woke up immediately after the reset. hopefully it's disoriented, or we'll have a bigger problem on our hands. you probably don't remember, but you said that it broke out last time..."

Sans takes on a serious voice, his posture tenses up... "You don't know the full nature of how it is being contained... The fact that it broke out on it's own... **is absolutely terrifying**. If it's is not disoriented, then chances are..."

He sighs before continuing.  
"cu-270/s was made to fight in wars, so its first instinct is to kill its enemies... we can't let it do that. I have to disable it..."

Looking back at Frisk with his usual expression, he says,  
"ah, but what am i worried about. it'll be fine. i'm probably remembering it all wrong... after all, he didn't kill you. right?"

Sans leaves with a wink, but Frisk remains for a moment... confused and frightened... Then they remember something...

Frisk leaves the workshop and goes to end the game of hide-and-seek they just remembered sneaking out in the middle of...

Monk sees them and yells out in relief, "Yo dude! You're crazy good at hide and seek, where were you?! We almost thought you left, dude!"

Frisk tried their best to suppress a guilty chuckle, they lie. "...I was in San's workshop."

Really surprised, Monk says "YO! Sans let's you go into his workshop?! Aw, dude, that's like... cheating! We can't go in there..."

Sheepishly, Frisk replies "Sorry..."

Easily forgiving Frisk, Monk says "It's cool dude! Hey, lets go play another game!"

Monk starts running off, but waits for Frisk to follow... They do, hoping to calm down in preparation of the big move.

And calm down they do. Frisk teaches them out to play another game, but because Monk already used "football" for his game... Frisk says it's called "soccer." With five participants there are two goalies and two players, with one referee. The kids switch off on who's the ref each goal.

*** Playing with their monster friends, while thinking of the future, fills Frisk with Determination.**

It's night-time before they realize it, and the kids are all called to New Home. Every monster that can carry something is, and any monster that can't is either helping keep everything organized or staying out of the way. Excitement and hope fills the air as the whole Underground works together on a common goal.

Sans gets Frisk and helps them join up with the main group in New Home, which Frisk chose as the first contact for humans. When there, Frisk sees a large square hole in the ceiling of the cavern, presumably for the Aircraft to leave the Underground through... but there's still rock and dirt in the way on the other side of the barrier.

Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Asgore are already in the Aircraft. Sans, however, appears to have left. Frisk determines that he most likely went to the CORE teleporter in anticipation of the barrier dropping... They consider how strange it is that they remember the teleporter, but nothing after it. Toriel stays behind to guide the monsters out of the Underground in an orderly fashion.

Frisk gets in the cockpit and asks,"how are we gonna get the aircraft out of the cavern?"

Busy flipping switches, Alphys doesn't respond immediately. "You see that square hole in the top of the cavern? Some f-flying monsters are going to take explosives and place them in st-strategic locations to weaken the rock and make it collapse... It's mostly going to fall in an empty plaza, b-becasue Asgore asked that we keep damage to a minimum... in case we ever need to come back."

Their curiosity satisfied, Frisk thinks about everything that has happened so far... They consider all the friends they have that depend on them now, the games they have yet to play, the friends they have yet to make... They think about the dangers that lurk outside the barrier... Everything they can think of to boost their determination... They think about their parents, and how worried they probably are...

*** The burning desire to make the world a safer place for their friends and family... fills Frisk with DETERMINATION!**

*** FILE SAVED  
* FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED**

:-:

For the first time... Frisk manages to SAVE without needing to interact with a SAVE star.

They place their hand on the Artifact and command it to take down the barrier, fear pulling at their heart, but bravery pushing them forward.

When the barrier falls, they feel the hope of monsters rising, they feel **Determined**! The feel FREE!

No... Not free... They feel something else...

It's like being completely unrestricted... and yet... having no... access...?

They...

Feel...

**Disconnected.**

Franticly, Frisk looks within themselves... They feel no connection with their SAVE stars... _'It's almost as if... they all went out?'_

Suddenly, Tim telepathically speaks to them through the Artifact; confirming their fears.

*** CRITICAL WARNING! A SPIKE IN FOREIGN DT HAS BEEN DETECTED!**  
*** SAVES, LOADS, AND RESETS HAVE BEEN SUPPRESSED!**

:-:

Frisk's heart is beating quickly and heavily in their chest... They only have one chance to get everything right...

*** CRITICAL WARNING! LOCAL DT LEVELS DROPPING DANGEROUSLY LOW!**

:-:

They try their best to calm down... _'It'll be fine... If cu-270/s let out the SOULs, then as soon as we trap the horror it'll be fine... right?'_

But Frisk's inner turmoil has put a scared expression on their face, and Alphys is worried now... She hesitates to take off...

Doing their best to regain composure, Frisk says,  
"...I-I... Uh... Didn't expect to feel the barrier drop, that's all! It was like... an egg... cracking and dripping down over my head..."

Not entirely convinced, but trusting her friend, Alphys continues preparing the aircraft.

Frisk buckles in, and puts the headset on as the magic thrusters roar to life.

Flying monsters race up to the square hole in the cavern's roof, and place explosives. Once they return, an explosion rocks the cavern and sends small bits of rock everywhere... It's a larger explosion than Alphys calculated, and it causes some debris to fall onto a building...

Fortunately that area is empty, thanks to Toriel.

Light shines through the new hole in the cavern... Alphys takes off, and the other monsters slowly begin to walk to the main exit.

Once clear of the gaping hole in the cavern's roof, Alphys flies towards the, now clearly visible, village. For a moment she's in awe of the sight of the Surface mountain range, but she snaps out of it when she realizes that she's starting to go off course.

The aircraft isn't particularly fast, but going in a straight line makes up for that.

As they approach the village, Frisk says _"I think we should land outside of the wall, or we might scare them."_

Alphys nods, and begins to land... but the aircraft descends a little faster than she wants it to, so the landing ends up being a bit bumpy.

The guards in front of the gate stand at the ready, one of them runs off into the town, presumably to get back up.

Papyrus, Asgore, Undyne, and Alphys get out, but Frisk has trouble with their seatbelt... it seems the rough landing caused it to get stuck.

Frisk can hear yelling from Johnathan, he's demanding that the monsters leave.

They refuse politely, of course, because they are waiting for Frisk...

Papyrus begins speaking, but Frisk can barely hear it over the still roaring thrusters. Seems Alphys couldn't turn them off.

Alphys comes around to help Frisk get out of their seat belt, she looks worried.

The sound of weapons hitting magical shields can be heard through the sound of the thrusters, and Alphys begins to shake. Eventually she opts to cut the seatbelt, hoping that seeing Frisk will calm the humans down.

Frisk hears sees people outside, it looks like backup has arrived... they still can't get the seatbelt undone.

When Alphys hops out from the passenger side, arrows streaks past her; she hides behind the aircraft.

Motes of fire light up around the monster party, and more green shields are formed. Alphys takes cover behind the aircraft, shaking...

Undyne lets out her famous war-cry, hoping to intimidate the humans, but it just agitates them more...

When Frisk finally works up the courage to step out, they hold out their arms and say "Stop fighting my fri-!"

But an arrow pierces their chest. Frisk falls backwards in shock and from the force of the arrow hitting them... The guard's faces go pale as they realize who they shot. The offender drops their bow and falls to their knees, hand over mouth, trying to stop from vomiting.

Frisk can barely see Arthur attempting to rush forward to grab them... but a large wall of fire erupts from the ground.

Asgore lets out his rage, he can easily be heard over the roar of the thrusters; which perfectly compliments the rage in his voice.  
"YOU DAMN HUMANS! HOW COULD YOU HARM ONE OF YOUR _OWN!?"_

The humans stagger backwards slightly in fear, before regaining composure and resuming their assault on Asgore, Undyne, and Papyrus.

Asgore, unable to stop the arrows with his wall of fire, uses his immense form to make sure Frisk doesn't get hit again.

Frisk's vision starts to get blurry, and they choke on the blood accumulating in their pierced lung. Alphys leans over Frisk doing her best to stop the bleeding, but she doesn't know what to do. In her panic, she forgets about the Artifact.

Papyrus pleads with the humans and monsters, to no avail. Both sides are angry and on guard.

The humans are convinced that the monsters attacked first, but the monsters haven't attacked yet.

A large man approaches the chaos, wearing plate-mail and carrying a broadsword.

Frisk tries to sit up, but pain shoots through their chest and forces them back down.

Frisk hears Bernard yell, "don't move Frisk! You'll make it worse! I'm coming for you!"

Then yells at the guards, "stop attacking, dammit!"

The aircraft is finally turned off, and the sound of heavy armour dropping to the ground can be hear through the flames.

Bernard charges forward, through the fire, and makes his way past Asgore... who offers no resistance, since the man dropped his weapons and armour, clearly indicating his true desire.

Undyne, however, thrusts a spear at him. He parries her attack and knocks her down, then hurries over to Frisk. He sees Alphys attempting to do something, it confuses him for a moment... but he continues going. Alphys is taken by surprise and backs away, stumbling over herself in the process. But then she stands up and tries to block his path... The aircraft becomes a little more damaged as she's shoved into it.

Undyne is not happy with that.

The other humans are too scared and shocked to do anything now, so they maintain defensive posture.

Undyne tries to wrestle the human away from Frisk, but Asgore stops her. He maintains the wall of fire, but he recognizes the love and worry the older human has in his eyes... Dropping his weapon and armour helped too.

Bernard yells out again, "Arthur, get the Addamses! Kevin, prepare the medical room!"

Gently, Bernard says, "be strong Frisk... I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt."

He grabs the shaft of the arrow to prevent if from moving around while he lifts their back up slightly, Frisk yelps slightly and begins coughing.

Reaching around to Frisk's back, Bernard feels blood and a prick; indicating that the arrowhead has completely pierced through Frisk's chest.

Bernard beacons for Alphys to come closer and hold Frisk in position, now understanding what she was trying to do before he arrived.

It doesn't matter to him that she's a monster despite the fighting, because she was trying to keep Frisk alive... and that's all that matters now.

After she slowly approaches and carefully holds Frisk, he rips off part of his shirt and wraps it tightly around the shaft of the arrow, then he tears another piece and wraps it around the shaft and then around to the back and ties it. After using the rest of his shirt as makeshift bandages, Papyrus offers his small cape, and Bernard takes it to help stop the bleeding; it's turned into two small scarves in the process.

Alphys can't help but stare at this old but well built human... she thinks about all the anime she's watched, and realises...  
_'Real life is based on Anime! OMG THIS IS SO... TERRIFYING!'_

Asgore looks back to Frisk every time they yelp in pain, to make sure they're OK.

He's tempted to drop his guard and help as best as he can... but he can't risk it.

Bernard slowly begins to pick Frisk up, shushing them all the while. Frisk can't help but make small sounds of agony, despite their attempts.

A scream is heard from the gate, Frisk can make out a black silhouette passing through the flames that drop as she approaches.  
_'Oh no... Mom... she can't... see me like this...'_

Horrified by what she sees, Marceline cries out "No... No! My sweet little angel! Please..."

Her voice begins to waver as she continues speaking in her native French, "Ne meurs pas, pitié!"

Bernard begins to move, carefully but slowly picking up speed.

Frisk assumes he's taking them to get treatment for their wound, he looks down at Frisk and says "Stay awake, don't fall asleep!"

Still panicked, Marceline begins crying as she does her best to hold on to Frisk's hand. "Je ne peux pas perdre un autre enfant!"

Conrad is off at the side of the gate, staring down disappointedly at the guard that shot the arrow.

Frisk thinks he's talking, but can't tell anymore. All the sounds are beginning to blur together.

Asgore, ignoring the protests of the humans, forces them to clear out from the path. Undyne catches on and assists.

Eventually, Marceline begins to guide the monsters in the direction they're headed, and where they need to prevent people from blocking.

In this emergency, Bernard is happy to have someone who can move small crowds with only their arms; monster or not.

Alphys is too scared to follow and opts to stay in the aircraft.

Papyrus yells out words Frisk is not able to understand, but probably have something to do with staying with Alphys.

They feel... so... tired...

:-:

Something shakes them and they wake up. They're in a room they've never seen before. Their breath is rapid and painful, causing them to cough, which causes them to cough more. Pain is shooting through their chest... They don't understand why at first, but then remember what had happened. A blurry figure is standing over them, stabbing them with something... Saying something...

Frisk can't understand, but tries to stop themselves from coughing and slow their breathing down; it feels like something is stabbing them every time they cough or breathe.

The pain slowly fades away... Frisk begins to feel sleepy again, but someone yells something they can't understand... It keeps them awake.

_'Where... where is that voice? Where's the voice that... always helped me...? Why... am I alone?'_

Right before hope was lost, Frisk hears Asgore saying an all too familiar phrase... "Frisk, Stay determined!"

Something is different about it though... it's directed at them this time... _'I... I can't die...!'_

Slowly regaining their mental faculties, Frisk wipes their eyes so they can see clearly and sees their father standing over them. To their right is a small table with an arrow head, and the shaft it belongs to, laying on a cloth.

Frisk feels very thirsty...

Conrad is cleaning the wound, the supplies he's using... they're rare... Frisk contemplates that to distract them from what is going on.

A large fluffy boss monster steps over after Conrad waves. Green light encompasses Frisk, and fills their vision.

It feels so warm... So nice... Slowly, it gets easier for Frisk to breathe. They begin coughing, and Conrad brings a piece of fabric for them to cough into. When he takes it away, Frisk can see blood on it from inside their lungs.

Frisk still feels sleepy though... A large white paw reaches over and caresses their forehead and cheek, lulling them to sleep.

:-:

Sans arrives at the Secret lab, ready for a confrontation... The spike in DT wasn't Frisk's, which can only mean one thing.

CU-270/S is awake, and angry...

As expected, the lab is running on backup power. Sans sits the egg-shaped Relative Space-Time Tracking device down in the room, opting out of taking such a valuable asset where there could be fighting.

The lights in the halls begin flickering, distant sounds of magic going off can be heard.

Sans hurries through the facility.

When he turns the corner, he's momentarily taken by surprise when he sees desiccated human corpses scattered across the floor and smeared along the walls. Dried pools of blood stain the otherwise dull floor... Sans steps past it all... then a strange idea enters his thoughts.

Sans decides to enter the old chemistry room and picks up the mostly burnt clipboard, it feels more familiar than it should... he isn't sure why.

The sounds of fighting cease, but loud metal footsteps begin echoing through the facility... _'seems like cu-270 found his armor...'_

Sans leaves the chemistry lab, odd side task accomplished, and then continues looking for CU-270... Though partially not really wanting to.

The first part of the facility is void of both the living and undead, he eventually arrives at the cafeteria on the monster's side of the facility.

It looks like it was recently torn to pieces. Tables are flipped and broken in half, the ceiling looks like it's about to collapse, and the floor is riddled with holes...

Sans sees a magic bone slowly turning to dust. It looks like it was part of an attack... but it... shouldn't be solid...

Realization sets in. _'oh god... he's reaching the true-con threshold... i... i shouldn't have come alone... shi-'_

A face suddenly appearing in front of, and uncomfortably close to, his interrupts his thoughts.

Like a deer in headlights, Sans freezes solid as a pair of red eyes stare unwavering into his own darkened sockets for two terrifying seconds...

Then vanish?

Relieved, and still a bit shaken, Sans contemplates what just happened... He decides to check the restricted historical records on the human's side of the facility... he's been there once before, so he just needs to take a shortcut.

He isn't worried about CU-270 finding the Phylactery, because the containment unit prevents it from remembering things from before a RESET.

One wrong turn later, and Sans finds himself in the archives. Bodies are laying around, most are crouched behind desks... There's a significant lack of dried blood, which makes sense seeing as these people probably died of starvation or suffocation.

The archives are completely sealed to prevent paper records from decaying as quickly.

Sans doesn't have that issue, not anymore.

He hasn't been human for well over two and a half thousand years now... and there's no going back.

Returning his thoughts to the present, Sans searches through the archives to try finding something he can use to subdue CU-270.

What he finds instead are reports that completely contradict what his team was given on CU-270...

Sans finds a recording and plays it, placing the speaker directly against his head so it can pick up the vibrations in place of an atmosphere.

It isn't easy to hear the recording, but the vibrations tickle the right bones and let him listen.

:-:

_**RECORDING START:**_

_SUBJECT CU-270/S_  
_SOUL Red_  
_LOG# 2417_

_Subject continues to show an unfavourable attitude towards violence, preferring instead to avoid the situation._

_The little shit doesn't understand that it doesn't have a choice. I'm ordering to have its punishment increased daily until it completes the task._

_Next week it'll be viable for duplication, so we need to find a subject that has entirely recessive traits so we can create a second red SOUL._

_Maybe that one will be willing to fight and we can toss the faulty one._

_This is David Holmes, signing off._

_**RECORDING END.**_

:-:

David's voice sounds much younger than it is now... Sans feels like most of the recordings will follow the same trend, but he plays another one.  
This one is marked as important.

:-:

_**RECORDING START:**_

_SUBJECT CU-270/S_  
_SOUL Red_  
_LOG# 2428_

_Oh thank GOD! The subject attacked me today!_

_I was beginning to think we would have to scrap the whole 270 line..._

_A quick punishment from yours truly set it straight. I don't think it'll ever attack me again after this, but now I know its limit._

_Tomorrow we begin the process to convert some of the Science team into liches, now that the kinks have been worked out._

_I've requested to be the first, since it was my research that got it to work in the first place._

_I'm planning on having the subject be a part of the ritual._

_I want some of its power, since it isn't likely to use it any time soon._

_..._

_This is David Holmes, signing off._

_**RECORDING END.**_

:-:

... Sans is not happy with what's going on in these recordings... But there's one last recording marked as important...

He prepares himself...

:-:

_**RECORDING START:**_

_SUBJECT CU-270/S_  
_SOUL Red_  
_LOG# 2511_

_Today confirms my hypothesis. The subject has completely relapsed and is refusing to fight. At best, it glares at me angrily with red eyes._

_It spends most of its time huddled in a corner... it's a god damn waste of space now!_

_... Such a pathetic creature._

_..._

_Sanchez sabotaged some of our equipment before disappearing, the bastard. He even got out with my stash of alcohol!_

_I told them that crazy ass "scientist" was going to cause trouble, but they were so impressed with his hand-held portal device that they wouldn't listen... He probably stole it from someone._

_Fortunately, though, that incident lets me pawn this failed subject off to the monster side since ours is "compromised" temporarily._

_I'm going to fudge the records to keep the monsters from getting too worked up over our... generous use of various creative punishments, they'll be disguised as "vital research operations."_

_It's lucky its SOUL is more valuable than everything in the facility combined... or we'd just scatter it through time and space._

_We also can't extract the SOUL, since there's a risk it'll escape during the procedure..._

_... *Sigh* ..._

_Oh yea, mandatory reporting for new distortions in the space-time continuum start as of today. We just had an incident where someone accidentally walked into an unmarked tear and disappeared for a few weeks._

_That guy was lucky, he could've been reverted into a child, or ended up as vapour._

_David Holmes, signing off._

_**RECORDING END.**_

:-:

_'cu-270 was rejected... for refusing to fight? ...all that time, all those things we were told to do... was because...'_

Disgusted with himself for being so blind... but more disgusted by David... Sans begins contemplating killing David, repeatedly.

Sans suddenly becomes very aware of the SOUL container in his rib cage... _'I should probably transfer them over to a better container...'_

Despite the horrible information, Sans feels better about the situation... His desire to murder David, unceasingly, subsides.  
_'if cu-270 only wants to kill david, chances are it... no... __**he**__... chances are __he__ can be rehabilitated. i've gotta get to him before he kills david...'_

Sans tosses the recordings off to the side, since they're no longer worth anything to anyone.

He feels a tinge of regret for not rebelling sooner, but there's nothing he can do about it now. He steps around a corner to arrive in his office...

Once there, he grabs a clipboard that's more familiar than it should be... it was probably important before the RESET.

After grabbing the clipboard, he moves over to his old workbench and begins putting something together... He hopes it'll prevent David from having access to his Phylactery, without having to break it, so he can kill him.

Four minutes pass, and the rest of the facility is still quiet...  
_'it's obvious cu-270 wasn't trained to search for things... but that won't stop him. he's a red like frisk... too determined.'_

After a couple more minutes, Sans inspects his handheld Anti-Magic field projector.

Having seen some Phylacteries before, he knows what patterns he needs to look for. This device, should it work properly, will use the imbued magic to search for the right pattern and nullify it... without nullifying the patterns that are holding the other SOULs.

_'it won't be very big, or last very long, but this should be enough... for now.'_

_'now... how did cu-270 find david's phylactery before?'_

Sans decides to roam around the facility... but the darkness is making it more troublesome to search than he is willing to let it be. He can't keep using magic to look around, or he'll run out.

He goes to the generator room... and sees the problem pretty quickly. He begins making pseudo parts with magic... the action feels familiar...

Looking over his shoulder, expecting to see someone there, results in nothing... He tries to place the parts, but they're destroyed on contact.

_'humans... using magic to prevent the generator from being destroyed by magic... which also prevents it from being fixed by magic...'_

Sans sighs... _'i'll have to...'_

Another hit of deja vu.

_'well... i hope the backup generator is more agreeable...'_

When he arrives at the backup generator, it is indeed more agreeable... He decides to route power to the SOUL extraction room first, to get Chara into a different container. In order to get enough power, however, he has to shut everything else off except the teleporter room... Which actually makes the visibility problem worse, but Chara's situation is a bit more important than revenge. Maybe CU-270 will show up and they can leave...

All the shortcuts are starting to tire Sans out... so he walks to the extraction room instead.

The procedure is fast, since there's no body interfering.

In the side of his vision, Sans sees two pin pricks of orange light watching him from the shadows...

Paired with them, Sans sees a strange silhouette...

It's David.

Sans hurriedly puts the new SOUL container into his rib cage... its isn't particularly comfortable, but the shape keeps it off his pelvis at least.

The silhouette is gone when he looks back up... but an old, yet familiar, voice echoes through his head...

_'Long time no see, Sans.'_

Not happy to hear him, but trying to keep his emotions in check, Sans replies, "david. you're luckier than you know. i'm not here to kill you."

In a falsely hurt voice, David replies,  
_'Oh my... is that how you treat an old __friend__ Sans? With empty threats? Here I am just saying hello... You always were rude, weren't you?'_

Not having any of his nonsense, Sans retorts, "just stay out of my way."

Sans leaves the extraction room, keeping his guard up. He continues searching for David's Phylactery...

But he can't get close to it while David is following him with divination magic... So, once again, Sans is required to acknowledge the human part of his heritage and use magic normal monster's can't wield...

Sans casts a Detect Magic spell.

Feigning interest, the voice says,_ 'Ohh, looking for something, are we? ...Mind if I hazard a guess?'_

In his usual tone, Sans says. "knock yourself out. literally, please."

In an arrogant and belittling tone, David says,  
_'You're looking for the Necronomicon, aren't you? You want to find some way to reverse your... condition, correct?'_

Sans replies flatly, "nope."

False intruige fills David's voice, followed by a mocking tone.  
_'Well, if you're not here to kill me, or find the Necronomicon, then there isn't anything else you could be looking for... unless... Ha! Nevermind...'_

"shouldn't you be worrying about cu-270 finding your precious phylactery?"

Amused by the statement, David replies,_ 'That runt is no where near it. I could probably tell it where my phylactery is and it wouldn't find it!'_

Sans quietly makes a note of that.

The only place CU-270 hasn't been... is the generator room. There is a lot of magic in there, so it's most likely being used as a cover.

Strategically finding his way near the generator room, without appearing like he is, Sans catches a glimpse of something in a hidden sub-level that he didn't expect to see. _'oh, that must be the necronomicon... huh. well, he doesn't need it... and it's way too dangerous to leave here...'_

In an arrogant tone, David says,_ 'You're right Sans... I don't need it any longer. My days of petty ritual sacrifice are over. I have all the SOULs I need... I just need... well, you'll find out soon enough. I'd offer to let you take the book, but, well, __I hate you.__'_

"fair enough, i hate you too. welcome to the club."

Sans sneaks a peek toward the generator room... just as he expected, it's protected from divination magic...

Looking back to the Necronomicon, Sans comments, "you're way too obvious. you want the hollow soul, don't cha?"

Very amused, David retorts,  
_'Hah! As always, Sans, you fail to see the whole picture. That thing is worth less to me than __you__ are. I don't understand why you're carrying it.'_

"maybe it's to confuse you?"

David replies, in an guinuently curious tone,_ 'Wait... Don't tell me... Sans, you're really going to try bringing that __**pathetic creature**__ back to life? You know that a HOLLOW SOUL will never be whole again. You're wasting your time... And you know more than anyone that I HATE wasted time... well, maybe you don't know that as much as the __runt__ does.'_

Using the opportunity to hide his true intentions, Sans replies,  
"welp, you got me. that's exactly what i'm here for. why don't you just run off and pretend like i'm not here?"

In an amused and crazed voice, David responds,_ 'You know what Sans... I think you're even __crazier__ than I AM! Hahahaha! I'll let you take the Necronomicon, so I can watch you fail! Oh, I can't wait to see all the MAYHEM you unleash on this world... It will be so... __**beautiful**__.'_

Sans replies flatly, "i don't need your permission... but thanks."

In a tone that sounds sincere at first, David says,  
_'Oh, Sans... I may be evil, but... I should warn you... Ah, __what the hell am I saying__?! I'll let you find out for yourself! AHAHAHAHAH!'_

The voice fades from his mind, laughing in a crazed frenzy.

Sans can't risk David catching on to his real plan... So he does his best to find a safe place to shortcut to in the sub-level.

_'...filled with magic traps... probably also physical ones. welp, here goes nothing.'_

When Sans lands, something thrusts forward and pierces between his second and third rib... Thankfully, it missed Chara's container.

The Necronomicon is sitting... ominously... on a large obsidian altar.

It looks like it has seen better days.

The room is small, and nondescript, but the altar... Large asymmetric marble spikes, capped with gold, rise up on both sides of the altar, their white surfaces have splotches of dried blood and bits of sinew on them. The surface of the Altar is no better off, a rotting corpse and various bones from other victims still lay on it. The altar has a backing with a bust of some unspeakable horror on it... looking at it makes Sans feel his very being squirm in an unnatural manner... A fancy sacrificial knife rests on the altar next to the Necronomicon... Sans is tempted to pick it up.

Sans begins stepping forward, but his vision is pulled downwards...

On the front of the altar, engraved with gold, but tinged dark red from dried blood, it reads:  
**"Phn'glui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wagh'nagl fhtagn"**

The phrase sends shivers down his spine as he reads it... He hurries and grabs the Necronomicon without thinking, then prepares his handheld anti-magic device...

Quickly, sans shortcuts to the generator room, breaks open the rest of the generator with some of the debris, and grabs the Phylactery that's being used as a part in the generator.

Sans expected David to act... but he hasn't.

He decides not to waste time, he has David hostage now... So, all he needs to do is find CU-270... and somehow convince him to follow...

Sans decides against trying to kill daivd, he'll probably die on his own now anyway.

After sighing and shaking off those strange feelings, Sans begins his search.

He'd use 'Locate Creature,' but he needs to save the rest of his magic... Just in case...

:-:

A sharp pain in their chest wakes Frisk up.

They hear the sounds of wagons and horses... _'They must be taking me to the Sanctum... But why?'_

When Frisk opens their eyes, they see that their wrists are... bound?

Frisk looks around frantically and sees that the trees are all covered in snow, and a few other men are around them; they're all bound as well.

The man across from Frisk looks to them and speaks up, "Hey, you, finally awake..."

Frisk wakes up with a slight jump... _'Thank goodness it was just a nightmare.'_

Frisk sees their mother sitting in a chair with her head laying on the bed, holding their hand. She adjusts herself. _'Must be sleeping...'_

Squeezing her hand gently, just to make sure it isn't a dream, Frisk says "Hey..." as well as they can. It still hurts a bit to talk.

Marceline stirs... Looking up with tears in her eyes, Marceline quietly exclaims  
"Mon ange! I'm so glad you're finally awake! I thought we were going to lose you!"

She moves up the side of the bed and wraps an arm around Frisk's head, pulling it close to her into a hug. She begins gently running her fingers through Frisk's hair with her other hand. Frisk can tell she's still crying. Frisk embraces her as best as they can from their position.

Conrad enters the room and sees that Frisk is awake. "Young lady, you are in serious trouble... but we'll get to that later. You need rest."

Frisk opts out of saying anything, instead they nod slowly. They still feel drowsy.

Toriel enters the room with a cup of water, and places it on the nightstand.

Marceline responds to the gesture, "Thank you, Queen Toriel, you have been most helpful."

The queen curtsies and leaves, giving the family time to be alone together.

Conrad moves over to the bed and kneels down, Marceline moves over to let him look at Frisk.

While checking to make sure their wounds healed properly, Conrad makes a remark. "Your... new friends are quite something... It's a shame that Johnathan attacked them unprovoked... He always did have an unfavourable view of monsters... quite a shame."

Finished with the examination, Conrad gets up and says, "alright my little star, it looks like you're all healed up, but stay in bed until dinner."

Frisk nods again and Conrad leaves.

Marceline caresses Frisk's forehead before leaving as well, saying, "rest well."

Frisk drifts peacefully back to sleep... A strange feeling pervades through the void...

:-:

Dinner time rolls around, and Toriel comes to check on Frisk.

She places her hand on Frisk's forehead, checking for a fever. "Wake up, young one... Dinner is ready."

Frisk stirs... When they open their eyes, they can only see white fur... It's Toriel's hand. "I'll be there in a bit..."

Gently, she says "Of course, you need to change clothes first and wash up. Give me a call if you need anything."

Frisk nods Sleepily, and Toriel leaves the room.

Looking down to where the arrow pierced, Frisk notices that there's no scar... _'Darn it, I was hoping I'd have proof! How am I gonna show off?'_

They get up slowly, expecting pain... but there is none. Frisk gets one of their other shirts and a new pair of pants and puts them on... Then realizes that their shirt has perfect evidence of their close call. They're not sure why they are happy about it... but they are.

_'At least I didn't get hit in the knee, I heard that really sucks...'_

They contemplate the grim facts of arrow-to-knee injuries, then leave their room and go down the hall way.

From the corner of their view, however, two pin pricks of light in a dark room draw their attention... Frisk back pedals and looks into the darkness... They can't tell who it is, but they assume it's Sans... but it's a bit tall to be Sans, and too short to be Papyrus.

Quietly Frisk asks, "Sans?"

The pin pricks of light vanish.

Frisk is confused, but continues to the dining room.

Dinner is delicious, but the table is tense... Frisk's monster friends were invited, but they are kept at a... respectable distance.

It makes Frisk sad.

No one talks during or after the meal... but as Frisk is heading back to their room, Sans pulls them aside.

"hey, frisk, glad you're ok... i have news."

Frisk stops and looks at Sans.

"i got cu-270. i cant control where he goes, but he's anti-social and seems to prefer staying near me and papyrus... not sure why. anyway, if you see someone in a dark room... that isn't me. don't approach him, ok? he scares easily."

Frisk nods.

"alright, good... i told everyone else too. he should keep to himself for the most part... oh, yea... i got this."

Sans holds out a small strangely shaped box covered in even stranger runes and patterns... being held by some weird makeshift device.

Frisk looks at Sans questioningly.

"it's the lich's phylactery, in a special anti-magic field device..."

Quietly and carefully, afraid they'll hurt themselves, Frisk asks, "will the SOULs be able to escape?"

Sans shakes his head. "the amf is only big enough to stop the lich's soul from using the phylactery, they can't escape unless it breaks. anyhow, you should go get sleep. see ya tomorrow, kiddo."

After ruffing up their hair, Sans leaves to his bedroom... _'he chose the same one as before... neat.'_

Frisk makes their way to their bedroom as well, they notice Chara's SOUL under their bed... They take the container and put it on the dresser.

Once changed into their pajamas, Frisk lays down. It takes a while for them to fall back to sleep...

:-:

*** Frisk can feel the Gibbering Horror getting closer...**


	13. Consequences of being Mischievous

**:-"Consequences of being Mischievous"-:**

Slowly, sleepily, unwillingly, Frisk wakes up. It feels like a new day, and yet they recognize it...

Frisk's Cell reads: 9:23 A.M. March 26th, 2045 | No Messages

_'One day after breaking the barrier, yet again... Maybe this time it'll stay broken.'_

Frisk contemplates the potential consequences of allowing Asgore to trap himself within the barrier... but not for long.

They hop off their bed playfully and look at Chara's familiar heart shaped container.

For some reason, Frisk feels like Chara can see them... They put a cloth over the container while they change, just in case.

Once changed into a plain black tee shirt and shorts, Frisk goes to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

It's been so long since they set up traps and obstacles during their nightly routine, that they forgot about the last ones they set up...

Fortunately the knife is dull, and the apple was already cut in half. It still hurt a little though.

Slightly limping now, Frisk goes to the bathroom to complete their morning routine, then starts walking to the dining room.

On their way, Frisk hears some unnatural sound that causes them to feel uneasy... It came from the spare bedroom.

With goosebumps, Frisk hurries a little faster to the dining room. _'It's probably just my imagination, right? The house is really old..."_

They see Alphys, carrying the Artifact, at the top of the stairs.

Sounding somewhat relieved, but also in a hurry, Alphys says, "F-Frisk! Thank goodness you're okay. I... h-have a question for you."

Frisk looks at Alphys questioningly.

Who responds promptly, "I need you to g-give me and Asgore more access to the Artifact."

Confused at first, Frisk thinks for a moment, but they remember when they see Asgore at the bottom of the stairwell...

Frisk stops walking and nods, then holds out their hand. Alphys brings the Artifact closer for Frisk.

Before Frisk can give them access, however, they have to know how...  
_'Maybe if I just say, "Grant full Access to Alphys and Asgore Dreemurr" it'll work?'_

Frisk forgot about the fact that the Artifact can read their mind... It works.

A small screen appears with a prompt for Alphys to place her hand on it, but then goes away because she's already holding the artifact.

Another prompt shows up, this one for Asgore... It complains about Alphys holding the artifact, but waits patiently.

Alphys hurries down the steps and into the dining room so that Asgore can be registered as a user.

Frisk enters the dining room.

Marceline is the only one cooking, since she has refused assistance from the monsters this time around.

Once breakfast is on the table, the monsters take their places a respectable distance away from Frisk and their family... It upsets Frisk.

Frisk asks the room, "before the RESET... you were all friends. Can't we try to get that back?"

The monsters look to eachother, then to Frisk.

Undyne is the first to speak up. "It isn't like we _hate _them, it's just... well..."

Asgore picks up where Undyne left off, "young one, do not worry, we just need some time to feel comfortable."

The monsters all nod, except Sans and Papyrus.

Sans shrugs, and moves closer to Frisk, saying. "i may be a skeleton, but i've got no bones to pick with frisk's parents."

Papyrus follows his brother, despite the pun, having thought it was a weird human custom for guests to sit away from the hosts.

Marceline and Conrad look somewhat more relieved, Marceline speaks,  
"I hope you find the comfort you need. The Addamses have always been welcoming of monsters, so being distrusted by you is heartbreaking."

When no one else speaks, Toriel replies, "we thank you for your hospitality."

Marceline bows her head slightly, in a formal manner, acknowledging the appreciation.

Breakfast continues with a little less tension, when everyone is almost done, Frisk speaks up again in a casual but business-esk tone.  
"We need to speak to the Village Elder about monsters helping around the village, there's a large forest headed towards us right now."

Marceline and Conrad are a little startled by the news. The monsters, however, are a bit confused; so much has happened recently...

Frisk reminds them,  
"Wälder beasts, as we call them, are animals that were affected by the crazy magic the barrier gave off when it was trying to form the first time. They were deformed and mixed with plant life. Wälder is German, it means 'forests.' It was chosen because they disguise themselves as trees and stuff and move in large groups, which can be mistaken as forests during the day. They attack and kill anything that isn't them."

The grim reminder of the dangers of the Surface puts looks of worry on Toriel and Asgore's faces.

Conrad asks, "Frisk, how do you know there is a forest headed this way?"

To which Frisk replies, "It happened before I RESET. They're running from the Gibbering Horror... not very well though."

Marceline and Conrad look at each other with grim faces, Conrad looks to Frisk speaks again. "That is most dire news..."

Sighing, Marceline adds, sternly, "Frisk, my angel... you are in a lot of trouble. Don't think that saving the day will change that. Once this whole thing is behind us, you are _grounded_ do you understand?"

Frisk nods sadly.

Conrad, hoping to ensure that Frisk knows that they care about them, asks, "how does your chest feel? Any pain, or coughing?"

Frisk shakes their head slowly.

Marceline reaches over to Frisk and places her hand on their cheek, and sadly says, "you scared us, Frisk... so badly. You were gone for over three hours, we searched and searched, even when we were told to stop... we thought... we thought you died... I couldn't..."

She takes her hand away from Frisk's cheek to dab her eyes with a cloth.

Conrad holds her hand and takes over, "we will go to the town hall before lunch, after you've swept the second story hallway."

Frisk nods less sadly.

After finishing breakfast, everyone helps clean up. Marceline doesn't object to the assistance this time.

Frisk catches Sans chatting with Conrad, it looks like they're exchanging jokes.

Once breakfast is cleaned up, everyone goes their own way...

Frisk meanders down the long hallway, sweeping.

They feel like they should go to the Town hall now, but they can't disobey or they'll be in more trouble...

When they make it to Sans' room, they notice that he left the door open a crack.

Having almost no concept of personal boundaries, Frisk enters Sans' room and looks around... It's exactly the same as in Snowdin...

Except for the Phylactery on the dresser next to the bed. It looks... interesting. _'Where's that gadget Sans had on it?'_

Frisk feels compelled to grab it, they want to see the weird patterns and symbols...

Unable to resist, Frisk picks up the Phylactery to examine it... and a blinding flash disorients them.

:-:

*** THE WORLD FADES AWAY.**

:-:

**RISK OPENS THEIR EYES TO THE FAMILIAR VIEW OF ENDLESS DARKNESS... A STRANGE FEELING IS PULLING AT THEIR SOUL.**

**THEY LOOK DOWN TO EXAMINE IT... THEIR SOUL IS BLUE.**

**FRISK LOOKS AROUND THE DARKNESS...**

**IN THE DISTANCE TO THEIR LEFT, TWO WHITE PIN PRICKS OF LIGHT APPEAR... THEY SEEM TO TURN AND LOOK AT FRISK.**

**A PAINFUL TEARING SENSATION CAN BE FELT AS FRISK'S POINT OF VIEW SUDDENLY CHANGES.**

**THEY SEE THEIR BODY DROP, PHYLACTERY IN HAND. IT'S GLOWING PURPLE.**

**REALITY RETURNS AS THEIR BODY FALLS. IT HITS THE DRESSER ON THE WAY DOWN, FRISK HOPES THEY WONT FEEL THAT LATER.**

**THEY STRUGGLE TO MOVE BUT ARE PULLED THROUGH THE WALLS AND OUT OF THE MANOR.**

**FRISK TRIES TO CALL FOR HELP, BUT THEY CAN'T EVEN HEAR THEMSELVES OVER THE SOUND OF RUSHING WIND.**

**THEY SWIFTLY FLY ACROSS THE LAND, PAST MOUNT HUME, AND ACROSS THE FORBIDDEN PLAINS TO THE NORTH WEST OF EBOTT FOREST.**

**A MASS OF FUSED HUMANS MOVING CLUMSILY, AND SEMI-AIMLESSLY, TOWARDS THE VILLAGE BECOMES VISIBLE.**

**SEEING IT AGAIN CAUSES TERRIFYING MEMORIES TO RESURFACE... FRISK DOES THEIR BEST TO BLOCK THEM OUT, BUT THEY CAN'T.**

**FEARING THAT THE GIBBERING HORROR IS WHAT'S PULLING THEIR SOUL, FRISK TRIES TO MOVE AGAIN; BUT THEY CAN'T.**

**THEY FLY PAST THE HORROR AS IT REACHES OUT TO GRAB THEM.**

**FRISK FLIES PAST SEVERAL SMALL RUINED CITIES AND TOWNS, SEES A HUGE DESTROYED CITY IN THE DISTANCE, AND THEN FLIES OVER THE OCEAN TO AN ISLAND THAT THEY DON'T SEEM TO BE ABLE TO LOOK AT DIRECTLY.**

**FRISK ISN'T SURE WHY THEY'RE BEING TAKEN TO SUCH AN OBVIOUS, USELESS, AND BORING ISLAND.**

**THEY SLOW DOWN AS THEY ARE TAKEN UNDERGROUND INTO... ****_'THE SECRET LAB?'_**

**WHEN FRISK FINALLY STOPS MOVING, THEY'RE IN A FAMILIAR ROOM. IT'S THE SOUL EXTRACTION ROOM.**

**TWO BRIGHT ORANGE LIGHTS APPEAR... ALONG WITH A SINISTER SILHOUETTE.**

**A DEEP CRAZED LAUGHTER ECHOES THROUGH THE FACILITY.**

**Full of twisted joy and triumph, David yells, "FINALLY! After so many years... I FINALLY HAVE THE PRIME SOUL FROM THIS TIMELINE!"**  
**Proud and confident, he continues, "I KNEW I COULD ****EASILY**** FOOL THAT ****_SKELETON!"_**  
**Menacingly, he comments, "Now... Stay very still... ****THIS IS GOING TO HURT!**** AHHAHAHAHAHAAA!"**

**A DECAYING HAND WRAPS AROUND FRISK'S VISION, AND THEY STRUGGLE TO MOVE.**

**FRISK IS CONFUSED... THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY ALL OF THIS IS HAPPENING... THEY DESPERATELY TRY TO CALL OUT FOR HELP.**

**BUT NOBODY COMES.**

**DAVID'S GRASP GROWS TIGHTER... PAINFUL... HIS HAND SHAKES SLIGHTLY AS IT TIGHTENS, AND A CRACKING SOUND CAN BE HEARD...**

**THEN IT STOPS. THE GRIP LOOSENS. IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT WANTS TO LOOSEN, BUT IT IS.**

**He angrily exclaims "NO! NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY PRIZE! THEIR SOUL IS ****_MINE!"_**

**DAVID'S GRASP GROWS TIGHTER AGAIN AS HE BEGINS USING BOTH OF HIS HANDS... THE CRACKING SOUND CONTINUES.**

**A STRONG PULLING SENSATION TRIES TO PULL FRISK AWAY FROM DAVID, BUT DAVID STARTS USING MAGIC TO AID HIS EFFORTS.**

**FRISK LOOKS WITHIN THEMSELF AND MUSTERS UP AS MUCH DETERMINATION AS THEY CAN. THE CRACKING SOUND SLOWS.**

**EVENTUALLY DAVID'S HANDS VIOLENTLY BREAK AWAY AND HE DOUBLES OVER IN AGONY, NURSING HIS DAMAGED HANDS.**

**Frustrated, he yells, "DAMN YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ****DIE**** ALREADY?!"**

**HE QUICKLY TRIES TO GRAB FRISK AGAIN, BUT THEY SUDDENLY FLY ACROSS THE OCEAN, AND ACROSS TERRA, AT A BLINDING SPEED.**

**:-:**

**THEY'RE IN ANOTHER DARK ROOM...**

**FRISK IS WORRIED THAT IT'S THE START OF A TREND... BUT HOPES THAT MAYBE SANS SAVED THEM.**

**THEY LOOK AROUND... IT LOOKS LIKE ONE OF THE SPARE ROOMS IN THE MANOR... THEY FEEL SAFER.**

**A MIRROR ACROSS THE ROOM SHOWS FRISK THE REFLECTION OF A FLOATING, SEVERELY DAMAGED, BLUE HEART; IT'S THEIR SOUL...**

**THEY NOTICE TWO PINPRICKS OF LIGHT IN THE REFLECTION BEHIND THEM. FRISK ADJUSTS TO LOOK DIRECTLY AT THEM.**

**AS THEY DO, THEY SEE FRAIL HANDS SLOWLY AND GENTLY ENCOMPASS THEIR VIEW...**

**AFTER A FLASH OF GREEN THEY FEEL MUCH BETTER. THEY CAN FEEL THEIR SOUL REPAIRING ITSELF.**

**THE PINPRICKS OF LIGHT, WHICH FRISK NOW RECOGNISES ARE NOT SANS' EYES, GROW IN SIZE AND BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOURS.**

**THEY THINKS IT'S CU-270, BUT IT'S TOO DARK TO SEE CLEARLY, AND THEY DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE.**

**FRISK CAN FEEL THEIR SOUL CHANGE IN SYNC WITH THE EYES, IT FEELS STRANGE. OCCASIONALLY ONE EYE IS A DIFFERENT COLOUR **  
**THAN THE OTHER. IT ALMOST SEEMS LIKE THEY'RE PROCESSING SOME SORT OF INFORMATION. LOOKING FOR SOMETHING.**

**A STRONG PULLING SENSATION CAN BE FELT OCCASIONALLY, BUT A STRONGER FORCE KEEPS THEM IN PLACE; IT'S A PAINFUL EXPERIENCE.**

**THE EYES BEGIN CHANGING COLOUR FASTER UNTIL THEY BLUR TOGETHER INTO A STATIC FILLED WHITE.**

**WISPY STRANDS OF PURPLE MAGIC SLOWLY BECOME VISIBLE, LEADING OFF INTO THE DISTANCE...**

**THE STRANDS BEGIN GLOWING BRIGHTER AS THEY'RE OVERLOADED WITH MAGIC, UNTIL THEY SHATTER AND DRIFT AWAY.**

**A VOICE BEGINS TO SPEAK STRANGE ECHOING WORDS THAT FRISK CAN'T UNDERSTAND... IT DISTURBS THEM.**

*** "K'YARNAK YORR'E EHYE."**

**REALITY BEGINS TO QUAKE AND FADE AWAY AS THE VOICES OF THE DAMNED JOIN IN, YELLING OUT IN ANGER AND GROWING LOUDER WITH EACH SYLLABLE** **; IT SCARES FRISK...**

*** "F'AH'EHYE ORR'E HUP N'GHA."**

**MULTI-COLOURED STRANDS OF MAGIC EXTEND FROM THE FRAIL HANDS AROUND FRISK, AND WEAVE THEMSELVES AROUND FRISK'S SOUL.**

**A STRANGE SOUND -SIMILAR TO A LASER CUTTER- IS HEARD AS THE MAGIC WEAVES INTO THEIR SOUL AND BECOMES BLINDINGLY BRIGHT.**

**IT DOESN'T HURT LIKE FRISK EXPECTS IT TO... IT'S JUST A LITTLE TINGLY.**

*** "MGATHG N'GHANYTH WGAH'N."**

**FRISK FEELS A PRESENCE LEAVE THEM, AS THOUGH SOMEONE WAS WATCHING THEM UNTIL NOW.**

*** "R'LUH S'UHN UAAAH."**

**AS THE VOICE FINISHES SPEAKING, THE VOICES OF THE DAMNED CALM DOWN AND REALITY SLOWLY CORRECTS ITSELF.**

**THE LIGHT FROM THE MAGIC FADES TO A RED GLOW AS FRISK'S VIEW SLOWLY RETURNS TO THEIR BODY, AND THEY FALL UNCONSCIOUS.**

:-:

Frisk wakes up in a cold sweat and immediately checks their SOUL, then sighs in relief. _'It looks normal... what happened?'_

Noticing the significant lack of head pain, Frisk expresses their gratitude internally to whatever force prevented that painful experience.

They look around the room, expecting to see Sans, but no one's there. The door is also still slightly ajar.

In their hand, the Phylactery looks burnt and destroyed... _'Oh no... This is bad. I... I have to tell Sans.'_

Frisk doesn't have to search hard, because when they open his door it leads to another room...

Sans is standing in the other room, arms crossed, foot tapping. "learn your lesson about touching dangerous stuff that isn't yours?"

Looking down at their feet and holding out the destroyed item, Frisk meekly says "I'm sorry... I ruined everything... The phylactery is broken."

Sighing, Sans takes the destroyed item from Frisk, looks at it briefly before tossing it to the side, and says,  
"no, it isn't. i was gonna tell you later, but it seems i shouldn't've waited. this one was a trap. i was in such a rush i didn't check... sorry kiddo."

After a brief uncomfortable pause, Sans says "don't beat yourself up too much, we both made mistakes. just don't do it again, ok?"

Frisk nods.

Sans walks over and pats Frisk's head. "you're lucky cu-270 was sitting in the void, otherwise... well, y'know... you gotta stop almost dying."

After pushing them backwards with a wink, Sans closes the door.

Frisk is confused, they didn't know that the void could be entered voluntarily... They don't know if they want to practice that.

The encounter with cu-270 still makes Frisk feel uneasy. They assume that the magic he used was to help them, but it sounded creepy...  
_'I'll have to ask Sans about it later...'_

Clearing their mind, so they don't get too worked up over it before they catch Sans and ask him, Frisk looks around and notices that they're in the hallway again, facing the closed door to one of the spare bedrooms.

Frisk goes back over to San's room to pick up the broom, and continues sweeping.

:-:

*** CU-270 OBSERVES THE HUMANS FROM WITHIN THE VOID.**

He can see the small groups of them dotted across Terra. They are so fragile. Do they know... that, with a thought, he could kill most of them?

Surely, since humans are the ones who taught him that, they would know; but he does not want to, and they do not seem to understand that.

CU-270 prefers to keep his mind silent. He does not like the sound of his own voice, nor the one in his mind. It sounds wrong, somehow.

Sans doesn't like it when he speaks either... Sans is glad Gaster taught him sign language, so is CU-270.

Perhaps, someday, he will learn another spoken language beyond Truespeech, or R'lyehian.

The only human phrase he knows isn't very pleasant... "Die, you pathetic creature." A phrase said to him often by David in the later tests.

Now is not the time to dwell on David, though.

"Frisk." CU-270 does not want them to be subjected to the same pain he was. He wonders what their goal is. What do they "dream" about? What do they "desire?" Whatever it is, nothing will stop them now. CU-270 wonders about the similarities they have with Frisk. Then realises how different they are... Hopefully those differences are good.

CU-270 considers why Sans wanted to keep him from killing David. Are humans not allowed to be killed?

If not, then why did he kill all those humans, with Gaster and the other skeletons?

He adjusts his ethereal view of the world from the void to focus in on what Sans calls the "Gibbering Horror."

Does Sans know that it is just a puppet? It has no will.

Sans is worried the SOULs David stole will go to it.

CU-270 considers that again, and acknowledges that it would not be good for humans.

For him it would not be much of a problem.

He doesn't particularly care either way if humans and monsters were to all die.

In fact, at some points, CU-270 finds that preferable... but he is interested to see how things play out.

*** SANS IS TRYING TO GET HIS ATTENTION.**

:-:

CU-270 doesn't understand how Sans can interact with him when he is the void, Sans just does.

He returns to reality.

CU-270 signs to Sans and asks, |WHAT DO YOU NEED, SIR?|

Sans waves one of his hands and shakes his head, saying casually, in Wing-Dings, "no, don't call me that. i'm not your trainer anymore. sans is fine."

After a brief moment of consideration, CU-270 replies, |AS YOU WISH.|

Casual, but with a serious undertone, Sans asks "what'd you do to the kiddo?"

CU-270 becomes somewhat scared. His eyes go black in fear, and he hopes he didn't do something wrong.  
|I MARKED THEM, TO KEEP THEM FROM DYING.|

Sans sighs in relief, then sternly says, "you should've asked, bud. don't do anything to someone without asking, it isn't good."

Expecting punishment, CU-270 quickly steps back and takes on a defensive posture.

Calmly, Sans reassures him, "hey, it's ok... i'm not gonna hurt you. just means i've gotta talk to the kiddo 'bout it."

CU-270 relaxes a bit, then asks, |WHAT ABOUT HEALING SOMEONE WHEN THEY ARE UNCONSCIOUS?|

To which Sans replies casually, "yea, healing should be fine. but nothing else, got it?"

After nodding in understanding, CU-270 returns to the VOID as Sans turns to leave the room.

:-:

With their chores, and the lesson on why they shouldn't pick up dangerous items, done, Frisk goes to their mom's study.

Frisk can hear talking inside the room, they decide to wait outside the door... but they like snooping, so they listen in.

Toriel is speaking. "(-was a wonderful child to have and look after.)"

A brief pause...

Toriel speaks again. "(Mrs. Addams-)"

"(Please, call me Marceline. Any friend of Frisk's is a friend of mine.)"

"(As you wish... Marceline, everything I have talked about so far, leads up to this...)"

She hesitates.

"(Yes?)"

"(Pardon... I... We have asked Frisk to be our ambassador, however... they are just a child. They should be able to enjoy their childhood.)"

"(I agree, but if Frisk-)"

"(I apologise for the interruption, but I am not done... I want to know if you are willing to take this position with Frisk, until they are older.)"

"(Oh, I see, you wish for me to be an ambassador as well?)"

"(Yes, if you would not mind. I feel like Frisk needs someone to advise them.)"

Frisk enters the room, but remains quiet.

"I would love to take on the role of advisor and ambassador, Queen Toriel."

"Please, call me Toriel."

The ladies smile at each other briefly.

Now that they're done talking, Frisk asks, "I'm done with sweeping the hallway. Can we go speak with the Elder now?"

Marceline looks to Frisk and says, "yes, go get your father and we will head out."

Frisk nods and runs off, more serious than excited...

Upon arrival to their father's office, they see Sans chatting with him.

Frisk's father looks at them briefly as he finishes speaking to Sans, "thank you, Sans, I'll keep an eye out. Anything else?"

Sans replies casually, as always, "nope."

Conrad stands up from his desk and offers his hand to Sans, who accepts it. A joy buzzer goes off.

Upon realization of what happened, Conrad grabs Sans above the elbow and shakes his hand a little more vigorously, exclaiming,  
"Hah! A joy buzzer, classic! I like you're style Sans."

Sans' face lights up a bit.

With the brief interaction done, Sans turns to leave as Conrad sits back down.

Frisk thinks about asking Sans about the magic CU-270 used, but Sans speaks first.

"Hey, kiddo. Gotta talk to you about what happened earlier, it can wait though. See ya at dinner."

He continues walking out and closes the door behind him, leaving Frisk confused and a little worried.

As Frisk approaches their father's desk, he anticipates their purpose. "All done?"

Frisk nods.

Conrad finalizes the document he's working on and stands up again, then says, "All right, we are going to be bringing the Dreemurrs with us so they can discuss integration with the village."

Frisk nods and excitedly says "Okay!"

They go back to Marceline's study to get Toriel and Marceline, then get Asgore from the Greenhouse.

After they leave the manor, Frisk looks for their SAVE point outside the gates... there isn't one. They still can't access them.

Not wanting to get too side-tracked, Frisk starts to think more about what they're going to talk about.

Some humans along the path move out of the way in fear when they see Asgore and Toriel.

Stones begin being thrown, and, in response, Asgore picks up Frisk and uses his massive form to protect them from stray rocks.

Several humans yell out harsh phrases as the group continues to the town hall, "Go back to the mountain! How dare you come here?! _Do ya really think yoo can attack us, then walk a'round like nothin' happened?! _**Put tha kid down, mon'ster! Stop using 'em as a shield! **YOU DAMN ADDAMSES! SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU'D SIDE WITH MONSTERS!"

But the group ignores them.

When Bernard catches up with the group, the angry humans appear less often. He speaks to Conrad, "Going to speak to the Elder?"

Who replies, "yes, Frisk learned that a Forest is headed towards the village. We need to prepare."

Bernard scratches his grey beard as he considers this information...  
"I see. I'll be in the training grounds preparing for the... funeral. Let me know the results."

Conrad simply nods, and Bernard departs to the training grounds as they approach the town hall.

Frisk is curious who the funeral is for, but they don't get a chance to ask... They decide that might be for the best.

The group enters the town hall, and the humans within begin to panic when they see the large boss monster enter with Frisk.

Frisk gets Asgore's attention and indicates for him to put them down.

Once standing on their own two feet, Frisk says, "Calm down, they don't want to hurt you. They're big, fluffy, and nice!"

Asgore speaks as Frisk looks up at to him and gives a subtle smile, "Howdy! I'm Asgore Dreemurr, King of Monsters. We are here to speak to you about monsters assisting and integrating with the village."

Toriel curtsies, and adds, "I am Toriel... Dreemurr. Queen of Monsters."

Then Frisk speaks up again, "Also, I saw a _huge_ forest headed this way... uh... while we were flying in that aircraft yesterday!"

Still on edge, the lady at the desk slowly stands and introduces herself to Asgore and Toriel. "U-uhm... H-hello Asgore, Toriel. My name is... S-Stacy. I'm the head of resource m-management... I-it sounds like you want to s-speak with the elder... but I don't think I c-can let you do that... Sorry."

She's struggling to maintain her calm demeanour.

Marceline bends down to whisper something to Frisk, who then says, "That is fine Stacy, the Dreemurrs are here more for... fort... no wait..."

She stoops again to whisper something, and Frisk continues,  
"as a formality. My mom, dad, and I... The Addamses, will be representing monsters as their Ambassadors."

Conrad shrugs to himself, having not been informed beforehand about his participation... but he doesn't object.

Stacy looks a bit more at ease. She asks, "where will the Dreemurrs be staying in the mean time?"

Frisk contemplates this for a moment, but Toriel speaks up. "We can stay in the lobby, if that is alright with you?"

Stacy nods, and says "T-that will be fine. P-please come with me, Mr. and Mrs. Addams."

Not wanting to be left out, Frisk clears their throat loudly.

Flustered, Stacy adds, "r-right! Sorry... You too Frisk..."

The three walk with Stacy into the back rooms, while Asgore and Toriel try to make themselves comfortable on opposite sides of the lobby.

They expected to go in and talk with the elder, but there are others in the room too; it's more like a council of Elders, rather than one.

The room is very round. On the far side is a large table where seven people are sitting. In the middle is an old man wearing red robes, and on each side there are three people in white robes and masks. The room is dim, due to it being lit by candles, but still feels welcoming. Near the front of the room is a smaller table, with four seats, and in the middle of the room is a large space with a rug. A small table with papers and in inkwell sits to the side of the room near the door, Stacy sits there.

Marceline notices Frisk's confusion, and whispers to them.  
_"In the middle, in the red robe, is the Elder, the six around him in white robes are his counsellors."_

Frisk nods, now less confused.

Conrad and Marceline stand in front of the table, waiting to be told that they may be seated.

Stacy sits at her desk, moves a few papers and introduces them to the Elder, "Elder, the Addamses request to speak with you on behalf of the monsters, they also have information about an incoming threat."

The Elder nods, "I will speak with you, Addams family, please be seated."

Conrad and Marceline bow slightly and Marceline says, "Thank you, Elder," as they sit at the table. Frisk mimics them.

The Elder speaks up again, "let us discuss the matter of the incoming threat first, what information do you have?"

Marceline looks to Frisk, who says "a large forest is headed this way, being chased by a really big creature. I believe they will arrive by the fifth of April, but it could be sooner."

One of the counsellors ask, unconvinced and a little demeaning,  
"and where, mischievous child, did you get this information? Our scouts have not even reported back yet."

Frisk, offended, begins to speak, but Marceline stops them and speaks in a cold, subtly menacing way, "Frisk Addams was chosen by the Monster King and Queen to be the ambassador for monsters, and I am their advisor... but it appears you require an advisor as well. I will _advise_ you to not speak to the Ambassador in such a demeaning tone. As for where they got the information, they spotted the forest while they and the Monster's contact party were flying from mount Ebott in their aircraft. As well as having experienced it first hand before performing a RESET, due to the terror they experienced."

Frisk is surprised that their mother knew that, they don't remember telling her. _'Perhaps one of the monsters, or Tim, told her?'_

The counsellors speak amongst themselves and with the elder in hushed voices.

While they do so, Frisk quietly asks their mother, _"where did you learn about that?"_

To which she quietly replies,_ "Tim got us up to speed after breakfast, darling. Even told us that you can use magic, I'm very proud!"_

Another counsellor speaks up, this voice is deeper, "SAVING, LOADING, and RESETTING is no longer possible, not since the barrier went up; why do you think the Red Sage died? Are you truly claiming that you have access to SAVES? That kind of power doesn't reappear over night! Humans can't even use magic anymore."

Marceline whispers something into Frisk's ear, and they say "Yes. Ever since I fell into the Underground of , I've had access to that power. Before the RESET, I, along with a monster who will remain unnamed, broke the barrier. Later today the scouts will return with the same report I'm giving you about the beasts. If we don't act now, it'll be too late. They're being chased by something even larger, and we need to get ready for it."

They speak amongst themselves again for several minutes...

Yet another counsellor speaks up, this one sounds female and proper.  
"Frisk Addams, the claim you are making about being able to RESET is quite serious. How do you intend to prove it?"

Frisk looks to their mother with concerned, unsure eyes.

Marceline smiles with her usual subtle, mysterious, and mischievous smile, then whispers _"show them what a witch can do, little angel."_

Frisk knows that, this time around, they won't be able to keep their magic a secret from the village, so they nod to their mother and say,  
"I can prove it to you with a demonstration of what I have learned so far, of magic."

The counsellors look to eachother again, speaking less quietly this time.

They sound insulted, and one replies "we know your tricks Frisk, they are not magic, stop wasting-"

But the Elder will have none of it. "Silence, counsellor. I believe it is my decision as to whether or not Frisk may perform a demonstration."

The one who spoke out begins muttering to himself...

Kindly, the Elder speaks to Frisk. "Frisk Addams, though I am aware of your past pranks... including the illegal use of scavenged fireworks in a guard's helm... I am willing to see your demonstration. Please, step into the center of the room so we may see it clearly; but know that if you are indeed planning on playing an elaborate trick, there will be consequences."

Frisk nods and stands up. Once in the center of the room, Frisk takes a moment to clear their mind and decide what they're going to show them... Frisk thinks about making a purple spear, but decides that might not put the monsters in a favourable light...

Seeing the candles gives Frisk an idea... They can't make anything with cyan magic, but they can use cyan magic to make a light breeze in a small room... They focus, gather the magic they need, and wave their arm across the room in front of them. A warm breeze puts out the candles and scatters a few loose papers.

With the room now dark, Frisk calls out their SOUL; it's red glow is the only thing visible in the room now.

Matter-of-factly, Frisk states, "my pure red SOUL is all the proof I need."

With the demonstration over, Frisk puts their SOUL back, summons and carefully splits a small fire into small beads, and sends them slowly over to the candles to relight them.

Frisk returns to their seat, proud of themself. Marceline rubs Frisk hair with a sly, proud, smile.

The counsellors are looking at Frisk in disbelief, unable to speak, while the Elder looks in awe and joy. No one has seen magic for about 52 years, and most of those who have are nearly dead now. The Elder is one of the few survivors who has seen Magic first hand.

Breaking the silence, the Elder says, with a tinge of happiness,  
"I expected you to do something a bit flashier, Frisk. You have grown quite a bit, haven't you?"

To which Frisk nods with a subtle smile.

The Elder looks to his counsellors, then to Stacy, and says "I believe we have been given enough proof, Stacy, please make note. We will prepare as soon as this meeting is over. I believe there is something else the Addamses are here to discuss?"

Stacy breaks her eyes away from Frisk to look at the Elder, then says,  
"Y-yes, they are here to speak on behalf of the Monsters. King Asgore and Queen Toriel are in the lobby."

Curious, since he has not read any of the reports yet, the Elder asks, "why are you having such esteemed guests sit in the lobby?"

To which Conrad answers, "when Frisk and the monsters arrived by aircraft, it took the guards at the gate by surprise. Johnathan attacked the monsters shortly after Anthony left to get backup, so, when backup arrived, they joined in. They were under the false assumption that the monsters attacked first. I would like to add that the official report does not mention that, because of their actions, Frisk was shot with an arrow and almost died. It is only because of the monster's ability to use healing magic that they are alive."

Some light murmuring in the room follows his statement, the Elder looks to Stacy, who says, "He... he is correct. The updated report says that Johnathan attacked them unprovoked... I... I didn't know that Frisk was hurt though... I will get the monsters from the lobby."

Stacy leaves to get the two monsters, when she arrives, only Toriel enters the room.

Asgore has to stay in the lobby, since he's too large to enter.

If the building is ever remade to the old human standards, Asgore won't have as much trouble.

The Elder stands as Toriel enters the room, and gives a brief bow. "Queen Toriel, It is an honour to finally meet you."

Toriel curtsies and replies, "I am thankful you will have me. May I state my request?"

With the counsellors all wrapped up in their own world, talking amongst each other about what the return of monsters could mean, the Elder is having to take a more active role. Not that he minds.

He replies, "of course, please, make yourself comfortable," and gestures to the chair next to Frisk.

With another brief curtsy, Toriel sits and begins speaking in a proper and regal voice. "The Monsters of the Dreemurr kingdom request to provide aid and integrate with the humans of..." Then realises she never got the name of the Village.

Frisk whispers into her ear and she continues, "Pardon, as I was saying, with the humans of Stag Hill village. Due to the imminent attack, we find that humans and monsters have a better chance of surviving if we work together."

Adding to her statement, Frisk says,  
"if we don't work together, which, according to my history class, is the entire reason this village exists, then we will all die. Again."

Curious, the female sounding counsellor asks,  
"Frisk, I am wondering, how did you get into contact with the monsters? And through what means did you, a child, take the barrier down?"

But the Elder waves her off, saying, "that is not important right now. Frisk is correct, this village was founded because we had hoped monsters would be able to leave the mountain one day and work with us to fix the wrongs of the past. Now that the time has finally come, I am not going to let that slip away because of some misguided assumptions, and a single incident."

One of the counsellors speaks up, "but what if they are wrong? Even if they did experience the beasts killing everyone, what if it does not happen the same way? Or at all? We will be wastin-"

Marceline retorts, "setting up defences in this world is not a waste of time or resources, unless you enjoy living defenceless. In which case, I advise you get off my property and live in the wilderness."

The counsellors all start to fuss loudly...

The Elder speaks after raising his hands to silence the counsellors, trying to maintain order, "It is as I said, we will begin full preparations as soon as the meeting has adjourned. Toriel, you may speak with Stacy after the meeting to arrange and plan out how monsters will be integrating with the village."

Toriel rises and gives a brief bow, "Thank you, Elder." Then sits back down.

Wrapping up the meeting, the Elder asks, "any other business?"

Marceline looks to Frisk, who looks to Toriel and then to the Elder and says "nope!"

She then whispers something to Frisk, who corrects themself, "I mean, No, Elder. There is nothing else."

The Elder smiles sweetly at Frisk and nods, happy that a youth is taking an interest in government affairs and keeping the peace.  
"Very well then, I will send Stacy out soon. There are some things I must discuss with her first."

Marceline, Conrad, and Toriel stand and curtsy briefly before leaving, Frisk does the same afterwards.

On their way out, Marceline suggests, "perhaps we should take on a monster secretary, to assist with managing the schedule, keeping records in order, and receiving/sending messages to be relayed to us? That would help maintain order when we are both busy, and help include monsters more as well."

Frisk nods in agreement and suggests, "the hand-monster receptionist for the MTT resort might be interested in being our secretary, seeing as they are out of a job now. I'll ask them later."

Marceline adds, "we will need them to move into the manor, because we are going to be working from home. It's best to keep them close by."

Frisk nods.

:-:

While Asgore, Frisk, Marceline, and Conrad leave to the manor, Toriel stays in the Town hall to speak with Stacy.

Asgore would have stayed, but his large form is too intimidating right now.

On the way home, Frisk asks Asgore if he can give them a piggy-back ride. He agrees, happily.

Being able to see over the tops of buildings is fun, they can see all the little people running around and doing stuff. They also see preparations for a funeral... They wonder who it's for, they don't remember a funeral last time. Frisk decides not to ask, lest it ruin their mood.

When at home, Frisk decides to spend time with Asgore. His task, his sacrifice, worries Frisk.

They want to spend as much time with him as possible.

Frisk and Asgore tend to the garden, play catch outside, and then leave the manor grounds to see Frisk's friends.

Most of which are guards and other authority figures... The other kids think Frisk is kinda weird.

They wanted to introduce Asgore to Katsuro, but they can't find him.

One of the guards said he was sent to the Sanctum, and they aren't sure when he'll be back.

While spending time with Asgore out in public, to show humans how fluffy and nice he is, Frisk spots Flowey diving below the ground in the distance occasionally. They hope he's OK.

Frisk is entertained by the looks on people's faces, as they ride on one of Asgore's shoulders and play with his hair and floppy ear.

While inducing panic, chaos, and confusion through simple and sweet acts, the two pass Toriel and Bernard, who are headed to the Manor.

Toriel giggles at the sight of Asgore's hair partially braided... He smiles back, unaware of this fact.

As it begins to get late, Frisk asks to see where the monsters are staying, and Asgore obliges; happy to spend more time with them.

The monster's temporary home is very close to the village, so it doesn't take them long to see the green barriers that make up the defensive walls. Frisk is impressed with it, but also feels a little sad due to the lack of buildings.

It isn't a particularly large area, and there's barely any privacy, but most of the monsters don't seem to care. They're happy to breathe in the fresh forest air of the Surface. Many of the monsters are organizing things and seem to be preparing to build houses.

Frisk spots who they're here for, and runs over to them, asking, "Excuse me? I'm Frisk Addams, Am_bass_ador for Monsters. We're looking for a monster secretary, would you like to work for us? You'd need to move to the manor, but everything will be provided for you."

The hand monster doesn't even ask what it will be doing, they just accept the position. "Of course I would, dear! With my job at the MTT resort over, I need other work to do, and I really enjoy being able to help where ever I can. I'm quite... _handy_ you could say. Also, I'm not fond of... 'roughing it,' so even just a room with a bed sounds very nice."

Frisk giggles at the pun. They didn't expect that. "Well then, please follow us. May I have your name?"

The hand monster curtsies briefly as she says, "I'm Dahn Thing, but I prefer to be called Thing."

Happily, Frisk says,  
"alright, please follow us to the manor, Thing. We can talk about your duties on the way, and later you can talk to my dad about your pay."

:-:

At the manor, Papyrus is in the kitchen... cooking; at least, he's trying to. No one knows he's in there, and Marceline hasn't shown him where everything is... He's trying to find ingredients.

Conrad and Marceline are in the conservatory, where her more sensitive plants are being grown, looking out into the twilight sky through the window in the roof.

Toriel is reading books in the living room, sitting comfortably in a chair near the fireplace.

Alphys is panicking in the lab with the Artifact, as Undyne tries to help while also trying to keep her calm.

She's trying to find some way to keep Asgore from having to trap himself with that... thing.

Just the memory of the glimpse Tim gave them after breakfast sends shivers through her.

Trying to find a way to activate it remotely has returned no results, the Artifact will only respond to SOULs...

She's currently testing to see if the dimensional box technology can be used to take things from within the barrier.

...As soon as she figures out how to get the Artifact generate a small barrier.

Simply asking it to make a small barrier isn't enough, because it wasn't designed to produce one as small as Alphys needs.

Undyne is assisting her by moving parts around, and giving her encouragement.

Sans is relaxing... while thinking furiously about how to find David's Phylactery, and how to help CU-270. He isn't a licensed professional, but there doesn't seem to be any of those anymore. At least, not in the village... _'maybe the Sanctum will have someone who can help?'_

He doesn't trust CU-270, at all, but he does trust his own training.

Despite the fact that CU-270 doesn't give much in way of facial expressions or body language, he isn't much different than a book for Sans; his eyes give him away. Sans is glad they never managed to teach him how to control them.

Sans hopes to figure out how to talk to CU-270 in a way that wont cause him to run off, and potentially ruin everything.

His usual methods won't work. If he tried intimidating CU-270 like he was going to do with Frisk, it would be taken to the extreme...

...Everyone is unaware of the imminent catastrophe in the kitchen.

:-:

When Frisk returns with Asgore, and their potential new secretary "Thing," they give her a tour of the house; including a warning about traps.

In the conservatory, Thing meets Conrad and Marceline, and Conrad shows her where she will be sleeping.

Though it's not normal for Secretaries to live with their employers, the current situation requires it.

Frisk hopes she'll become a part of the family.

When they reach the kitchen, they discover Papyrus trying to find ingredients.

Since the tour is over, Thing excuses herself so she can get comfortable... being painfully aware of Papyrus' cooking... "skills."

The ingredients he has out will make quite a foul dish, should they be combined.

Deciding to help, Frisk suggests, "Hey dad, why don't you go get mom and we can all cook with Papyrus? He isn't used to human cooking. Oh, maybe even get Toriel! She makes the BEST pies! ...Even snail ones."

Intrigued by the idea, Conrad says "that sounds wonderful! I'll be right back," and leaves to get Marceline and potentially Toriel.

With Conrad getting backup, Frisk begins showing Papyrus where everything is.

Frisk warns Papyrus, "dad likes to keep things in the kitchen a certain way. Mom cooks a lot on her own, but that's because she lost a bet with dad. Normally they cook together."

Conrad arrives with Marceline after a few minutes, but without Toriel.

Upon seeing the lack of Toriel, Frisk curiously asks, "Did Toriel not want to cook with us?"

Shaking his head, Conrad replies, "no, I decided to let Toriel be, she's napping in the living room."

The thought of Toriel falling asleep in a chair while reading brings fond memories back to Frisk's mind, they're tempted to go nap with her.

Frisk resists the temptation, however, because cooking is at hand.

Showing off, Frisk uses fire magic to light the stove... Marceline is proud to have a little witch in the family.

As per usual, Conrad mostly goofs off while helping. His first serious task ends with him challenging Frisk to a duel with a carrot.

Though he doesn't fully understand at first, it doesn't take Papyrus long to figure out the weird human custom of playing with food.

Marceline takes over most of the cooking, doing her best to show Papyrus the proper way to cook spaghetti.

Papyrus learns quickly. He loves cooking, and learning a new way to cook is always fun.

While Marceline and Papyrus make Spaghetti, Frisk and Conrad make the garlic bread... or, they kind of make garlic bread... While not play fighting with the bread knives, or the bread... It's a miracle that they manage to get it done at the same time as the spaghetti.

Cooking with their parents, and Papyrus, has really helped ease Frisk's mind and lift some stress off their shoulders.

When the meal is ready, Marceline calls everyone to the dining room.

Frisk leaves to get Toriel personally, saying "she's probably too asleep to wake up from the call."

Half an hour passes with Frisk supposedly going to get Toriel... so Marceline goes to fetch them both.

The temptation to curl up on Toriel's lap and nap with her was too great for Frisk to resist... Toriel is awake now, but Frisk is asleep.

Marceline almost decides to bring dinner to Toriel, due to seeing such a cute and sweet scene, but food is best eaten in the dining room.

With everyone present, the atmosphere in the dining room is much less tense than it has recently been.

Conrad and Sans have taken a liking to eachother, exchanging puns and pranks, while Toriel and Marceline have taken a liking to eachother, exchanging facts about various things (but mostly snails).

Asgore attempts to keep to himself, but Undyne wont let him.

They reminisce about all the whacky things Undyne did when she was younger, like when she thought that the elder puzzler was stealing the block... so she tried to beat him up... but she couldn't get past his puzzle.

Papyrus and Alphys speak with Thing, hoping to get to know the newest addition to the manor.

Frisk thinks something is missing though... A certain shy ghost is less present than he used to be. Frisk wonders how Napstablook is doing.

When dinner wraps up, and Frisk sneaks out of cleaning, they go to their room and talk to Chara about their day.

Even though Chara can't respond, Frisk has a feeling that they can still see and hear. They don't want Chara to feel like they're alone... it also helps to be able to talk about all the weird stuff that happened.

Frisk doesn't want to scare their parents by talking about their latest near-death experience, so that leaves Sans and Chara...

But Sans is hard to find... So that just leaves Chara.

When bedtime rolls around, Frisk completes their usual bed-time routine. Including setting up traps this time.

Frisk wants to maintain their superb reaction time.

As Frisk lays down for the night, they feel peaceful. Despite everything, they are OK. They feel like everything will be OK.

*** Seeing their parents get along with their friends again fills Frisk with Determination.**

*** A STRANGE FEELING PERVADES THE VOID.**


	14. Unintended consequences

**NOTES:**

**A kind reminder that if you feel the desire to harass anyone, don't.**

**If you feel like you should be able to harass who ever you want, you are not welcome here.**

**I do not tolerate people harassing others… This message was directed at people on AO3, due to another Author being harassed, but it is applicable here too.**

* * *

**:-"Unintended consequences"-:**

Alphys' Cell reads: 2:35 P.M. November 14th, 4033| No Messages

She has yet to adjust her phone to match Surface time... but she knows that it's pretty late...

Looking up to the clock hanging on the wall reveals that it's actually 3 A.M...

Undyne left two hours ago to get sleep... Alphys has been opting out of sleeping for an hour and a half now.

She can't get any sleep... _'How could I possibly sleep, knowing that Asgore is going to sacrifice himself?'_

Furiously working, trying to find some way to stop him from this sacrifice... has brought no results. With the barrier segments removed, the rest of the Artifact can take the barrier down remotely... but it can't activate it remotely. The Artifact takes the barrier down remotely through means that Alphys does not understand...

At first Alphys thinks that she can use the artifact to disrupt the flow of magic to the arcane patterns that power the barrier, but now she's not so sure. Her idea is to activate the barrier, disrupt the flow of magic to prevent it from forming, then set the Artifact down and remotely stop the disruption, allowing it to form the barrier without anyone present... But the Artifact doesn't have an unlimited supply of magic, so she can't just make a full sized barrier to test her theories... In fact, it needs to be recharged before they can use it to make another barrier.

_'Frisk will definitely need to help, they have the most DT, right? Then we can get the magic we need from monsters... and everything will be OK... It'll all be OK... Right?' _

Sighing in defeat, Alphys moves on to her other important project... Fixing, and improving, the Aircraft.

The rough landing made it unsafe to fly in, so it'll fall apart if they try to use it.

_'The aircraft needs to be upgraded...'_

Alphys falls asleep at her work desk in the manor's lab.

When breakfast rolls around, Undyne comes to get her.

Alphys, however, doesn't feel like eating breakfast. She grabs some bread, and goes to the backyard where the aircraft is sitting.

She works herself to sleep, again...

Undyne carries Alphys to her room and tucks her in.

_'What a nerd... My nerd... I'm gonna have to give her a talk about taking care of herself.'_

Undyne decides to take it upon herself to try... finding someone who can fix the aircraft. She can't do it, because she isn't a nerd.

She goes to the temporary monster camp, and finds some engineer monsters who are available to help.

:-:

Frisk's Cell reads: 9:00 A.M. March 27th, 2045 | No Messages

Today, Frisk feels happy; they're not entirely sure why, but don't want to question it.

Since they already know some of the answers for today's school work, they finish quickly. They look for Asgore to spend some time with him.

He's in the greenhouse on the side of the manor... as expected.

Seeing Frisk enter, Asgore greets them, "Howdy Frisk! Here to help again?"

Frisk nods.

Cheerily, he replies "I appreciate your help, and company, Frisk! Will you help prune the vines?"

Frisk nods happily.

Pruning the creeping vines is their favourite part, after they're fed, at least.

Asgore hands them a pair of pruning scissors and they get to work.

While helping, Frisk starts talking about Katsuro. They're worried about him, and want to give Asgore a good impression for when they see him at the Sanctum; or if he comes back to visit.

Excitedly, they say, "Katsuro and I are not allowed to be left alone anymore, we always get in trouble!"

Curious, Asgore asks, "oh? What kind of trouble?"

With a mischievous grin, Frisk replies, "we would prank the other guards by switching around helmets, putting weird things in their boots and gloves, and sometimes we would even give them fake sandwiches made with saw dust... heheh..."

Asgore smiles sweetly at them, and says, "Sounds very mischievous, at least no one gets hurt. I am glad you have such a good friend, Frisk. I hope to meet him some day."

Happily, Frisk says, "He's at the Sanctum, so if we ever go there you can meet him!"

While pruning the vines, occasionally humming to themself, Frisk's mood darkens as they recall what Asgore has to do; and as they realize that he may never meet Katsuro...

Frisk finishes pruning, and places the scissors in their holder on the wall.

They go to Asgore and hug his leg tightly, and sadly say, "Asgore, you don't have to sacrifice yourself. I'm sure Alphys could find a way to keep you from having to do that... we could go and ask her!"

Asgore lifts Frisk up and holds them, knowing that kneeling down wouldn't be as effective, and says, "I am very grateful for your concern, little one. Alphys has been trying to find a way to activate the barrier remotely, but she has not found anything yet... Eventually we will have to stop searching for a way out, and accept the consequences. Everything will be alright, Frisk. It's time for me to be brave..."

Frisk wraps their arms around Asgore's neck as much as they can, and they hold back their tears.

:-:

*** WATCHING FROM WITHIN THE VOID, CU-270 CONTEMPLATES THEIR CONVERSATION. **

CU-270 does not understand why Frisk is crying. They were never physically harmed, so why cry?

What is the point of crying? It is to show pain, is it not?

It must be something else. Their face doesn't make sense to CU-270. It is all scrunched up and... sad?

CU-270 wonders if, perhaps, their crying is in advance of pain to come. Frisk has been spending a lot of time with Asgore, and the other monsters appear to become sad when they see him. They must be worried that he is ill or will die soon, which is strange since he is a perfectly healthy boss monster... Perhaps he has taken on a dangerous role in the efforts to stop the "Gibbering Horror?"

Something can be done about that, but CU-270 does not yet know what. They cannot protect Asgore's SOUL like they are Frisk's. Asgore would die from DT overload, and since Frisk's DT is at similar levels as CU-270's, neither they nor CU-270 can SAVE or LOAD should something bad happen. It is inconvenient all around.

CU-270 decides that he has observed the humans and monsters in this area for long enough now.

Passive observation from within the void will only get him so far, since he cannot read their minds or interact with them. He is not excited about the prospect of interacting with humans, but the "Addams" family appears to be quite "nice." Perhaps they would be a good integration point.

Sans has been trying to help CU-270 "integrate with society."

But CU-270 does not feel ready...

Sans says that spending some time observing the "Addams" from the shadows will help him...

Deciding that he cannot be cautious of humans forever, CU-270 leaves the comfort of the void. He appears within the dark spare room that he has claimed as his own.

CU-270 still doesn't like the feeling of reality on his skin, in his ears, or in his eyes. The sounds are grating, the feeling on his skin is uncomfortable, and the light is blinding.

Carefully moving through the manor, he avoids "bed rooms," because Sans has informed him that it is bad to go into rooms with beds in them, without being invited. Why it is bad to enter rooms with beds in them is unknown to CU-270.

Deciding to observe the human known as "Conrad" first, CU-270 takes position in a small dark corner.

Sans said that Conrad would be the best human to start with since he is usually busy reading documents, or practising medical procedures, that require his full attention. Such things are typical for humans that wear suits. They are always reading something, or bossing people around.

The humans wearing suits are the ones who the scientists had to listen to, so perhaps Conrad is one of them. If he is, watching him may grant insight for why they have so much power over others.

After a few minutes of observation, however, CU-270 is bored of the human known as "Conrad." Why he is not addressed as "Dr. Addams" like the doctors and scientists in the Lab is unknown to CU-270. Seems like the people who wear suits are just as boring as the scientists and doctors.

He decides that "Frisk" would be a better subject to observe.

Being physically present will also allow CU-270 to directly prevent their vessel from being damaged.

He will have to hide himself from Sans, however, as Sans specifically instructed him to observe Conrad first, for at least a week, if he were to begin personal observation.

But that is fine. CU-270 was designed for stealth...

CU-270 goes to the ruins of a large human city, and looks for clothing similar to the clothing the humans on "Stag hill" wear. He also looks for an appropriate accessory that can hide his significantly not-human eyes.

None of the surviving false eyes will work, so the best he can do is a piece of cloth to make it appear as though he is blind. The attire CU-270 chooses is also significantly not normal. He opts for a more classical "ninja" style. Which is to say... clothing that is not restrictive, allows him to blend, and covers most of his important details such as his face, ears, and eyes.

For pants, he finds some dark green pants with large pockets on the legs, and has a pair of dark blue sweat pants for night-time observation. Gaster often wore sweat pants when he felt sick.

For a shirt, he finds a plain brown tee shirt for normal observation, and a dark blue "turtle neck..." Gaster enjoyed "turtle neck" shirts. CU-270 wonders when he will see Gaster again.

CU-270 will have to be careful. If Sans saw all the humans in the village before the RESET, he will stick out like a sore thumb due to the lack of a "Déjà Vu" response. To mask this, he will need something Sans has seen, but doesn't know he has seen... The best choice for that is to steal something from one of the villagers... CU-270 can give it back later.

CU-270 considers getting a hooded jacket... and decides that a jacket would not be a bad idea, but wearing the hood constantly would make him look too suspicious. He decides it would be best to take a jacket from one of the villagers, as the ones in the ruined city are too well-made.

A face mask will be important too, but anything not made entirely out of roughly stitched cloth will stick out. He finds a long piece of off-white fabric wrapped around a mannequin's neck. It looks good enough.

He cuts a piece of the fabric to cover his eyes with. Those he has seen who are blind are usually given cloth that is a similar colour to their skin. Most likely to give the impression that they lack eyes.

CU-270 opts out of getting shoes, his bare feet are quieter than any shoe he can find. Some socks would not hurt, though.

After scavenging for some dark blue gloves, CU-270 returns to Stag Hill from the unknown desolate city and double checks to ensure the clothes he scavenged will blend in well enough. He then realizes that he didn't pay enough attention to the clothes the villagers wear. He will have to steal an entire outfit, because none of their clothes are stitched as well as the clothes he found. At least the clothes he got for night-time observation don't need to match.

CU-270 opts to keep his jumpsuit and armour on for now and leaves the clothes in the void. He needs to double check the Addams' clothing and he can't have unknown factors, like what noise the clothing makes, interfere with his stealth.

Breaking the bazaar taboo of not entering rooms with beds in them, CU-270 enters Conrad and Marceline's room and goes to examine the clothing stored in their closet.

Upon entering their dark closet, he sees a large number of suits and dresses, and various other articles of clothing, along the walls. The closet is rather large. There is a fitting area, complete with a mirror, plenty of walking and changing space, and a couple padded stools.

Closer examination of their attire reveals exquisite craftsmanship, comparable to the old clothes from the city. Many of the outfits appear to have been passed down, but it seems like one of the Addamses can sew. This must have been why he thought that the clothes from the ruined city would work. The Addamses have significantly higher quality clothing than the villagers.

Conrad is the most likely candidate to be able to sew, due to his ability to stitch skin together. Since the fabric is delicate, only an equally delicate hand would be able to perform such sturdy yet precise needlework. CU-270 will find out eventually during his observations.

A female voice behind him stops his analysis, it is likely Marceline. "Find what you are looking for?"

CU-270's gut instinct is to teleport away, but he is curious as to how she managed to sneak up on him.

He turns around slowly and looks at the mystery person.

Sure enough, Marceline is standing at the door to the closet. Her slim form appears more imposing than it should. The darkness of the closet is contrasted by a single beam of light, from the bedroom window, that manages to find its way across her face; it's highlighting her eyes, giving her a mysterious look.

CU-270 doesn't detect any sort of magic, nor does he see any technology that could aid her approach. The female human seems to be naturally adept at moving quietly and keeping her presence hidden.

He attempts to speak to her in sign language, |I DO NOT SPEAK 'HUMAN,' WHAT DID YOU SAY?|

In response, she simply raises an eyebrow.

Neither of them understand the other... which is problematic for possible future attempts at communication.

Especially if it is uncommon for humans to understand Sign language or Wing-Dings.

Deciding to play it safe, CU-270 slowly steps backwards into the shadows of the closet and begins to walk into the void...

But Marceline does something he doesn't expect... she turns on the lights in the closet, quickly walks forward, and gently grabs his wrist.

CU-270 is frightened at first, and immediately assumes she is a threat, but her body language is not threatening. He is very confused. Her grip is firm, but gentle. Different than David's.

She speaks more words he cannot understand, they sound calming, but wrong. They have a similar flow to them like when Sans is speaking in Wing-Dings, except the sounds don't make sense.

He tries to teleport out but he is blocked by something. A second analysis still does not reveal magic or technology. Sans must be preventing him from leaving, but where is he?

The world appears to pause for the briefest moment, then understanding fills Marceline's eyes.

Marceline gently pulls CU-270 so that he's standing in front of the mirror on the left side of the room, then waits.

After about a minute, Conrad walks into the room.

CU-270 is sure now that Sans has something to do with what's going on. He still cannot teleport away.

He escapes Marceline's grip and puts distance between them and himself.

Conrad checks to make sure Marceline is OK, then searches through the clothing and pulls out a suit.

He looks back and forth between CU-270 and the suit, then picks out a different one.

CU-270 does not understand exactly what Conrad is doing, but he knows that suits are worn by the people that tell the scientists what to do. That is not good... and this human appears to be showing him that he owns a lot of suits. CU-270 is confused by this.

The people who wear suits always argued with the scientists and doctors, and when that happened CU-270 was hurt more. Are suits somehow linked to power in humans? If so, then perhaps this human is showing CU-270 how much control he has over people?

He hides himself in the darkest corner he can find, and tries to leave into the void... but it's too bright, and he can't use magic to make the room darker.

Feeling trapped, and not fully understanding what is going on, CU-270 begins to panic. His eye-lights go out, exposing his fear. He crouches in preparation to make an escape, bares his teeth, and lets out a deep rumbling growl in warning.

Conrad immediately drops the suit he is examining, then steps in front of Marceline and moves her, and himself, out of the way of the door quickly.

CU-270 takes advantage of the opening and bolts through the door, then runs off to find a dark room.

The spare room he tends to go to is still dark.

Darkness is safety... darkness leads to the void, the void is safe.

Stepping into the room, CU-270 amplifies the darkness within until his gateway to the void opens and he steps through. CU-270 decides to begin observing humans physically when they are unconscious and pose no threat, that way there is less risk.

*** SANS IS ATTEMPTING TO GET HIS ATTENTION, BUT CU-270 IGNORES HIM.**

:-:

Sans contemplates the turn of events, and realizes he shouldn't have let Marceline talk him into that plan. He knew it wouldn't work, but he helped anyway... and now CU-270 is ignoring him.

_'this isn't good... how am I gonna fix this? should i even bother trying? guess i'll just hang with grillby for a while... think it over.'_

:-:

Done with tending the plants in the Greenhouse, Frisk asks, "Asgore, could you teach me more about fire magic? I want to be able to control more fire!"

After carefully considering the request, Asgore smiles gently and says, "of course I can, Frisk. Let us go out to the backyard, there is more room out there and less humans to stare at us."

Frisk nods happily.

On their way, they see Marceline walking from her bedroom to her downstairs study.

Frisk decides that it would be fun to have their mom watch as they literally play with fire, so they ask, "hey mom! You wanna watch Asgore teach me more fire magic?"

Intrigued by the idea, and wanting to witness magic up close again, Marceline agrees with a sly smile and follows the two outside.

Once outside, Asgore starts off with basic exercises and safety, then begins guiding Frisk in how to control more fire.

Asgore instructs them, "fire reacts to your Bravery. The more Bravery you add to the flames, the larger they will grow... but be careful not to add too much, or you could accidentally hurt yourself or others. Build your fire up slowly, and be confident in your ability to control it, or it will not listen to you."

Demonstrating, Asgore summons a ring of fireballs. "Remember this, always: 'Approaching a dangerous situation without thinking is not Bravery, it is foolishness.'"

:-:

After calming down, CU-270 begins watching Frisk from the void again. He wants to understand them, to prevent people from harming them...

He is met with the sight of Asgore summoning a ring of Fire in front of Frisk, and almost immediately attacks... but CU-270 realizes that he is teaching Frisk how to use basic fire magic.

CU-270 continues watching, ready to prevent the inevitable harm that will occur when Frisk fails to produce the desired results.

...But, after an hour passes, nothing bad happens. CU-270 watches Frisk fail on multiple counts, but Asgore and Marceline only respond with patience and... kindness?

Conrad joins the group. CU-270 is wary of his presence, but eager to see how he reacts to Frisk failing...

When Frisk attempts to make a wall of fire, they fail... They are only able to make what amounts to candle lights. CU-270 prepares to strike, in anticipation of danger... but no punishment ever occurs. He doesn't understand... Instead of punishing Frisk, they all... console and encourage them?

CU-270 decides that it must be some sort of psychological manipulation. Those who wear suits are sneaky, they manipulate people into doing what they want. Gaster taught him to keep his distance from them, because they are nothing but trouble. He will need to learn how to speak like the humans do, in order to verify his assumptions.

The fastest way to do that would be to go back to the human lab and utilize the technology there to expedite his learning...

As CU-270 considers that option he hopes that David has left the lab, but after a brief moment, he decides that David would not dare get in his way, so he goes to the lab.

:-:

Alphys wakes up and is confused at first. The last thing she remembers is working on the aircraft in the backyard...

_'Oh no I fell asleep! Gosh dang it... Wait... what day is it?'_

She briefly checks her phone and recognizes that it's the same day, just later. _'...Oh... that's fine.'_

She leaves her room to check on the aircraft and sees some of the engineer monsters working on it.

A hand is placed on her shoulder and she immediately jolts in surprise, but she calms down when she sees that it's Undyne.

Undyne gently says, "yo, nerd, you've gotta take better care of yourself! I get that there's a lot that needs to be done, but you can't get it all done if you're tired and can't think. So, let other people help... OK?" Then smiles sweetly.

Alphys blushes from the smile, but is uncertain. "I-I... I can't waste any t-time. When Asgore activates the b-barrier... h-... he..." Alphys begins tearing up as she continues, "we c-can't waste any time, we have to do everything ri-right or he-"

Undyne interrupts Alphys with a hug, "I know. But don't worry, everything will work out just fine!"

A big toothy grin stretches across Undyne's face. It puts Alphys a bit more at ease.

Excitedly, Undyne says, "hey, come with me. I've got a surprise for you!"

Reluctantly, and nervously, Alphys follows Undyne through the Addams' yard until they reach...

A picnic, set for two. The two sit down and enjoy the food and a beautiful view of Ebott Forest.

The encounter is somewhat awkward for Alphys, and she doesn't know what to do. She decides to check on the UnderNet for news from the monster camp.

They were able to set up the Antenna in the middle of the village thanks to Toriel's negotiations. It helps that the antenna doesn't take up much space, thanks to the information in the Artifact, otherwise they wouldn't have approved it.

Everything is fine, it seems. _'Grillby already has a new bar set up... Weird, I figured that'd be last?'_

When she looks up from her phone, knowing now that everything is going mostly as planned, she spots a small yellow flower in the distance... it appears to have a face.

Alphys starts feeling uneasy about it, and decides to look away... but she looks back briefly to confirm, and it's gone.

She feels even less at ease now, and decides that it would be best to go somewhere else.

"U-Undyne? This is all very nice, but I... I think I should get back to work now. We don't know how much time we have before..."

Somewhat disappointed, but understanding, Undyne replies, "yea..."

More excitedly, she says "Hey, I know! Maybe I could try to help some more? I guess... I could carry more stuff? Oh! I know! I could _yell_ at you when you aren't taking care of yourself! Make you eat and sleep on time! That'd be super helpful!"

Alphys doesn't like the prospect of being yelled at, but... at least Undyne cares about her. "Maybe... Uh... don't yell? Could you... strongly suggest in-instead?"

Undyne puts on a big toothy grin and says, "fine by me!"

The two walk over to the aircraft to work on it more. Alphys wants to upgrade it with sturdier materials.

It could actually be much heavier than they originally made it, given how much thrust it produces, so Alphys wants to outfit it with a metal body.

:-:

As dinner time slowly approaches, Papyrus begins cooking Lasagna using the instructions Marceline left for him on a note. He's doing his best to follow them exactly, as he normally does.

Papyrus always does his best.

The other monsters think of him as immature, but it's just a front. He's always the best version of himself that they need him to be, whether they know it or not.

His antics mostly revolve around helping everyone, because a good royal guard would do that, but, now that monsters are out of the Underground, the need for his silly immature self is slowly fading... He finds himself taking on a more serious, less boisterous demeanour. Spending time with Conrad has also helped by showing him how to appear as dignified as he truly is, or... believes himself to be.

Thing enters the kitchen and asks to help, and Papyrus graciously accepts.

Since there has been no work for her to do yet, she feels anxious; so she does small things around the house to keep herself busy, like helping cook breakfast and dinner.

She is, however, competing with Papyrus for things to do.

Once everything is cooked to perfection, or cooked exactly as instructed, Papyrus uses the brass pipe system to call everyone to dinner... But most of them are outside, so he goes to fetch them while Thing begins setting the table.

:-:

Dinner is cooked well. Papyrus proves himself to be a great cook, with some guidance...

Everyone is much more lively today than they have been. Frisk is happy.

Asgore is discussing various gardening techniques with Marceline, while Toriel speaks with Conrad about medicine, and the lack thereof, for monsters.

Sans and Papyrus seem to be talking together about their day, while Alphys and Undyne are being all cuddly.

Frisk decides to chat with Thing. "Hey Thing, how're you feeling so far? All comfortable?"

Politely, Thing replies, "I am very comfortable, Ambassador Frisk. Thank you for asking."

With a smile, Frisk says, "it's funny hearing you call me ambassador... you can just call me Frisk!"

Thing responds cheerily, "if you think that would be OK, then I shall. Thank you."

Frisk finally notices the extra plate set at the table, and asks, "who's plate is that?"

Papyrus responds, "I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE THE MYSTERY SHADOW BOY WOULD LIKE SOMETHING TO EAT! SO I SET A PLATE FOR HIM, JUST IN CASE! SANS, DID YOU WRITE THE NAME CARD LIKE I ASKED YOU TO?"

Sans replies casually, "yup. take a look for yourself."

Papyrus gets up and walks to the end of the table to read the card... he can't understand it.

A bit upset, Papyrus yells out, "SANS! ! WHAT IS ALL THIS GOBBLEDYGOOK? I ASKED YOU TO WRITE HIS NAME, NOT PRACTICE YOUR OBVIOUSLY LACKLUSTER DRAWING SKILLS!"

Sans casually replies, "he can't read the same stuff we can paps, those are wingdings."

Frisk notices that Sans has been making less jokes... his casual replies almost feel like a cover for something. Frisk doesn't want to pry though, so they don't say anything... but then they remember that Sans was supposed to talk to them about what happened last night.

"Hey, Sans, you said you were gonna talk to me about something yesterday, didn't you?"

"oh yea, I did, huh? we can talk after dinner."

Frisk continues to eat, and after a few minutes they remember something important. "Thing, could you remind me tomorrow that we need to talk to resource management and ask if they'll let some Vegitoids help with growing crops? We also need to ask about expanding the farms, now that monsters are on the surface. We should also ask if some Water-type monsters, like some Washuas, can assist too."

Thing pulls out a small MTT brand notepad, and jots down the request. "No problem Frisk, anything else you would like me to remind you of?"

Frisk shakes their head, "nope, that's it, thank you Thing!"

Sans looks at Thing and speaks to her in Sign language, |be careful with the kid, they've got a... uh... "guardian angel." he's still getting the hang of the 'other people are nice' thing.|

Thing signs back, |Thank you the warning, Sans. I will make sure to keep from trying to hurt Frisk, who is my employer.|

Sans snickers, and replies, |sarcasm doesn't transfer well through sign language, ya' know. he primarily speaks in sign language, and he's probably watching right now. good luck.|

Thing just shrugs in response, they don't feel particularly worried. Actions speak louder than words.

Done with his meal, Sans gets up, nudges Frisk, and leaves as Frisk looks up.

Frisk finishes their meal quickly and follows him, happy to be able to get out of cleaning up.

Once Frisk is out in the main lobby, they don't see Sans anymore... _'he must've used a shortcut.'_

Assuming that Sans went to his room, Frisk goes there and almost opens the door... but stops themself and knocks instead.

Sans answers from behind the door, "(who's there?)"

Feeling playful, Frisk says, "You."

"(*snicker*...you who?)"

"Why are you trying to get _my_ attention, I knocked on _your_ door!"

"(heh... come on in frisk. thanks for knocking.)"

Frisk opens the door to Sans' room and sees him sitting on the edge of his bed.

They decide to stay at the doorway, and ask, "we gonna talk about what happened?"

He gets up and says, "yep."

Curious, Frisk asks, "...So, what did he do?"

Sans walks over to Frisk, and says, "he put a mark on your soul. i don't know exactly what it does, but if you let me take a look i can figure it out."

Frisk nods and reveals their SOUL, it looks perfectly normal.

Carefully, Sans looks at it through a yellow lens. "yep, about what i figured. you can put your soul away now."

Curious, Frisk asks, "so, what does it do?"

As casual as ever, Sans replies "if your soul takes any damage it'll be transferred to his, and, if that is bypassed, it prevents your soul from shattering. it also prevents david from being able to interact with your soul."

Worried about the first part, Frisk says, "it sounds... good. Except maybe that first part. Why would he do this?"

Sans shrugs, "i don't know why he did it, but you have a red soul like he does. so that could be it. oh, there's a side effect... it looks like the dt between your souls is being shared, so i don't think either of you can load, save, or reset. which isn't really bad. since neither of you can die right now, you don't need to save or load."

A bit worried, Frisk asks, "what if we need to RESET?"

With a wink, Sans says "no offence, but i prefer no resets. no time loops, no trying to make everything perfect, and no avoiding consequences. if we do everything right the first time, you won't have to reset... so, how do you feel about the mark? want it taken off?"

Frisk considers the options for a while... On one hand, they don't want anyone to be hurt in their place, on the other... not having the danger of being controlled by David is a great thing.

Before Frisk can say anything, Sans says "i see you're having trouble deciding. if you're worried 'bout him being hurt instead of you, and are wondering if that part can be taken off, it can't be. it's an all or nothin' situation."

After hesitating further... Frisk decides, "I want it removed. I can't let someone else get hurt in my place. I'll just have to be more careful in the future. As for David... we can figure something out."

Sans nods, "ok, i'll let him know soon as he starts talking to me again. i kinda upset him a bit earlier today, but it'll be fine."

Frisk nods and asks, "anything else?"

Sans replies, "nope."

With that, Frisk leaves Sans' room and goes to goof off until bed time. They want to practise their trap making skills.

Eventually Papyrus joins Frisk and begins making puzzles and traps with them.

Together, they create a truly puzzling puzzle. One the likes of which none have seen.

A truly difficult and indescribable puzzle...

Proud of their creation, Frisk and Papyrus set it up in the lobby... then go to bed.

When Frisk enters their room, Chara's SOUL seems to turn towards them. It reminds Frisk that they need to find a way to save Chara and Asriel...  
_Maybe there's some magic I could learn... best place to learn magic is the Sanctum, but that's pretty far away...' _

Frisk thinks about how and when they should go to the Sanctum for a while before covering Chara's container and changing into pajamas.

They realize that if they go to the sanctum, they'll be able to see Katsuro. It makes Frisk happy.

When they lay down and fall to sleep... they start to dream.

:-:

* * *

Outside, Frisk sees Katsuro in his guard uniform. He's waving them over.

They join him with a clearly visible smile, happy to see their best, and weirdest, friend.

Katsuro salutes playfully as Frisk approaches, saying "Your Majesty, I await your orders!"

To which Frisk replies, "Silly Squire, I gave you orders a fortnight ago! You are to teach me the ways of the sword! The ways that Sir Grandpa won't."

Feigning dismay, he throws an arm over his face, while turning away, to exaggerate, as he says, "Alas! My Princess, I am unable to comply!"

Taking on a respectful pose, he continues, "For you see... I dare not disobey the order of my superior, the great Saint Bernard!..."

Frisk puts on a sad face.

Katsuro sees their dismay and raises his finger as he says, "But! BUT! I can, instead, teach you the ways of... TAG! You're IT!"

After swiftly tapping Frisk on the Shoulder, Katsuro runs off with a wide smile on his face.

Frisk chases them down, giggling, but is never able to catch up.  
"Not fair! I have tiny little legs and I can't catch up!"

Yelling back, Katsuro says, "C'mon Frisk! You can do it! You'll never be an 'Anime-Warrior-Princess' with that attitude!"

And so they continue to run... and run... It stops being fun after a while, but they continue to run... They leave the village and follow him through the forest... until, eventually, Frisk can no longer see him. Frisk stops running. They're lost, alone, and scared somewhere in the Ebott forest.

They call out for help.

But nobody comes.

They call out again, louder...

Behind them, a familiar voice is heard, it sounds like Tim, but a little younger. "Oh, you poor thing, are you lost?"

Turning around, Frisk sees that it's... _'Tim?'_ He looks younger than Frisk remembers him being.

Frisk nods, deciding it's just a coincidence.

Tim points, and Frisk looks in the direction he's pointing... They see the training grounds...

Frisk doesn't want to go there though. It makes them feel sad.

When Frisk turns around, there's nothing there. Tim is gone, and everything is white...

As Frisk looks around, the only place left is the training grounds.

Hesitating, Frisk stays in place...

A hand is put on their shoulder. When they look up, they see Katsuro... His armour looks heavily damaged.

Frisk doesn't understand why.

Calmly and happily, he says "hey, there you are... I thought we lost you, you had us all pretty worried ya know. Glad to see you're alright, Frisk... Hey... you OK?"

Frisk shakes their head and points to the training grounds.

Katsuro sighs, and says, "oh, yea, it's pretty sad, huh? But don't worry, these things happen! It isn't your fault... C'mon, let's go. We'll face it together, OK?"

Frisk nods and holds out their hand for Katsuro. He takes their hand and they walk together to the training grounds.

It doesn't take long to get there, and when they do... they see a long wooden box in the middle of the training grounds. It isn't particularly fancy, but it does have some painted designs on it.

Boxes are used when the one being cremated is not presentable enough for anyone to view, the symbols are meant to embody who they were in life. Usually the family of the deceased paints them on before the cremation.

Katsuro kneels on one knee behind Frisk, places a hand on their shoulder gently, and says, "see? It isn't scary. It's just a box. Something edgy vampires named after herbs sleep in... like Mordrid Terragon! right?"

Frisk nods, feeling somewhat better, but tears still come to their eyes.  
They don't like what they see...

Continuing, Katsuro says, "don't worry, little princess. It's okay. It _is_ pretty sad though, huh?"

Frisk nods again. Katsuro moves in front of them, still kneeling, uses a finger under their chin to tilt their head up and bring their eyes up to his, and says, "hey, I've gotta go now, OK? I've got a new job, and it's pretty far away... We won't get to goof around together anymore... but it'll be OK. And hey... no matter what... Don't you _ever_ think it was your fault. OK? I should've been more careful... I'm sorry, Frisk. Be good."

Katsuro stands up, now wearing formal attire, ruffles Frisk's hair, and goes to lay in the coffin...

Frisk tries to cry out, tries to grab him and stop him, but they can't. They can't do anything, their words sound distant and quiet. All of their actions feel sluggish, and without force... like their body decided to start going to sleep at the worst possible moment.

The coffin lid slams shut after Katsuro lays down.

* * *

:-:

Frisk wakes up, tears running down their face, and sees Toriel holding them.

Gently, she shushes them and says, "do not worry, little one, it was just a bad dream."

Toriel wipes the tears from Frisk's face, and they give her as much of a hug as possible while trying not to cry more. _'It had to be just a dream, right? Katsuro... he isn't...'_

Frisk cries more... They decide not to ask, just in case it's true.

Toriel rocks them back to sleep...

*** The desire to make sure all of their friends are safe and happy... FILLS FRISK WITH DETERMINATION!**

*** FRISK CAN FEEL THEIR SAVE STARS AGAIN.**  
*** FILE FAILED TO LOAD.**  
*** FILE FAILED TO LOAD.**  
*** FILE FAILED TO LOAD.**  
*** A NEW STAR APPEARS IN FRONT OF THE MANOR.  
* FILE SAVED.**


	15. Re-fuse

**:-"Re-fuse"-:**

In the void, CU-270 tests, through brute force, being able to exit the to a location he is viewing from the void. It takes him several hours, and several failed attempts, but he finally manages to learn how to "Fast Travel."

Due to this, CU-270 arrives at the secret human laboratory with minimal magic use, and without relying on inaccurate, and potentially faulty, technology.

During his experiments, he also discovers that he can store magic in the void.

Because his flesh and suit blocks out most light, it allows him to maintain a small opening to the void inside his chest, where his SOUL should be. This allows him to expel excess magic into the void for later use. He hopes to find a way to store excess DT in the void as well, but so far he can not.

While approaching the entrance on the island, he uses magic to detect thoughts. He does not detect any within the part of the facility that he can reach with magic, but he keeps his guard up; better safe than sorry.

CU-270 wanders through the shadows of the dim human facility, looking for the device that forcibly taught him how to speak in "R'Lyehian." He hopes that he will be able to alter it in such a way that it would teach him how to speak the same language as the humans and other monsters.

If it can teach one language, it can teach another; right?

The upper levels of the Lab look much nicer than the lower levels, despite pools of blood, organs, and extremities being scattered here and there. As well as a few piles of dust that are scattered about, preserving the memory of an attack against the humans by the monsters they created.

Large portions of the facility are damaged, and the lower he goes the worse the damage is; some rooms are completely collapsed.

As he makes his way through the labyrinth like facility, he begins recalling various… unpleasant experiences. Unwanted images assault his mind… Images of David and other unknown people with strange devices, prodding at him. Images of strange devices being placed on him, and feeling his life suddenly drain from him until he feels as though he were a breath away from death.

And bright lights… so many lights. All pointing at him, trapping him while they put some strange red substance into him… They call it "Determination," but to CU-270 it feels more like…

Refusal. Refusal to give in, refusal to stop, refusal to accept the circumstances. Refusal of reality itself.

Such a strong feeling, too. One that calls and speaks to the universe and demands it to change to what the owner desires most. That feeling is his now, but it is shared with another.

He wonders if Frisk was subjected to anything similar to what he was, for them to attain a red SOUL.

The memories and thoughts distract from all the dead humans littered across the floor, torn to pieces, and beaten into literal pulp; causing CU-270 to trip occasionally.

Though the bodies are desiccated now, the flesh still squishes under his rubber coated metal soles in an unpleasant manner. He attempts to avoid walking in, or on, human remains.

CU-270 eventually stops in front of a seemingly inconspicuous door.

The label reads… something that CU-270 does not understand enough to convey a mental image; almost as though something were actively preventing him from understanding.

He forces the door open… but the small square room is empty, with not even a spec of dust within.

It still feels strangely familiar.

Leaving the room, he continues deeper into the facility while instinctively avoiding the red marks on the ground. He is not sure what they are, but he saw someone walk over one of those spots before and turn into an old man. There are also spots on the walls that are… odd.

Some of the metal under those spots is younger than the rest, other parts have vanished completely in strange patterns, and a few are rusted as though they have been underwater for ages.

The lower he goes, the less frequent these anomalies become… And with that, he knows that he is going down too far. Any further and he will go into the "monster" section of the laboratory, and nothing there will help him. All the important equipment was stored with the humans.

He goes up a few levels to the middle level of the facility, hoping to find a specific door that he remembers..

But it turns out to be just another empty room… this one, however, looks like it used to have stuff in it.

Seeing yet another dead-end reduces CU-270's Determination.

Eventually, he comes across a door with a label that he recognizes distinctly.

It says "Enhanced Training Room," but he does not really understand what that means.

Entering the room reveals several open, and a few closed, pods.

A few bodies litter the floor as well, but those are not important. The pods in this room are what he has been looking for… now he just has to figure out how to use them.

CU-270's Determination wavers for a moment… unsure if he will be able to accomplish the task.

A sudden feeling permeates reality, CU-270 detects a change in DT levels from Frisk.

Echoes of Frisk's previous commands, which are being repeated by the human Lab, finally begin to register to reality now that they are not being blocked by CU-270's DT.

Desperate to prevent all of his progress from being lost, CU-270 halts time…

The humans built a system that is intended to monitor LOAD and SAVES, and prevent enemies from being able to LOAD or SAVE. There is also a second system intended to hold onto and repeat unsuccessful commands that were not intercepted, until they go through. Without anyone to monitor the first machine, it is allowing all commands automatically; so all commands are being automatically repeated until they go through.

CU-270 knows of these machines due to his training on how to SAVE and LOAD; being informed of them in order to dissuade him from attempting to SAVE or LOAD against orders, since the humans can control whether or not the commands work.

He speaks a command in Truespeech as quickly and precisely as possible.

*** ? ?Thut?Sw?glect? ? ? ? ? ? ?podsSA? ? ? ? ? ?dgr?Qcn? ? ? ?SwFA? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ZOVloc  
kSTO? ? ? ? ? ?AQ? ? ? ? ? ?SAAD? ?CONST? ?m undasTo? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?RL?queCNULLIdFORz  
TlemT? ? ? ? ? ?SDS?A?SDYtj? ?JyoRN? ? ? morque? ? ? ?TESH?XfnGhsPc? ? ?Opleck**

Once done with the -incredibly difficult to pronounce- command, CU-270 allows time to continue before he goes unconscious, due to wounds that begin erupting across his body from the backlash of speaking the command. His innate magical healing cannot repair the damage. His physical body is entirely useless now.

Reality obeys his command… and the machinery is altered to deny LOADS from "Frisk" and no longer repeat their commands.

*** FILE LOADING  
* LOAD INTERCEPTED  
* FILE LOADING  
* LOAD INTERCEPTED  
* FILE LOADING  
* LOAD INTERCEPTED**

*** A NEW SAVE STAR IS APPEARING  
* SAVE STAR PERMITTED  
* A NEW SAVE STAR HAS APPEARED AT Rx:? ? ?.? ? Ry:? ? ?.? ? Rz:? ? ?.? ? (pi)c+[2374283712]  
* FILE SAVING  
* FILE SAVE PERMITTED  
* FILE SAVED**

*** ERROR: INCONSISTENCY DETECTED, REPAIRING R.T.M.D. FILE BLACKLIST  
* REPAIR COMPLETE, INVALID/INCOMPLETE RESTRICTIONS REMOVED**

:-:

Frisk wakes up to the view and feeling of being in Toriel's lap, in front of a magically lit fireplace.

They're in the living room, in Toriel's chair. She fell asleep while comforting them.

Frisk tries to look at their Cell, but it's in their room still.

Suddenly, Frisk remembers feeling their SAVE stars again. They look within themself, and, sure enough, they have access again. Some of the feelings they felt last night were strange, though. Frisk isn't sure how much of their ability they have access to. They can check later.

Toriel begins to stir. She yawns wide and stretches her arms and legs while trying to cover her mouth.

An obstruction on her legs reminds her that she was comforting Frisk. She looks down to see a cute, though subtly sad, face looking back at her.

Frisk pokes Toriel's snout… "Boop."

Toriel smiles sweetly and giggles lightly before beginning to tickle Frisk.

Giggling and trying to get away from the tickling fingers, Frisk tries tickling Toriel back, but doesn't manage to.

With the mood lightened, and worries tickled away temporarily, Toriel stops tickling Frisk and says,  
"perhaps it would be best if we went to the dining room for breakfast now."

To which Frisk nods, hops down from her lap, and begins walking with her to the dining room.

They decide to change out of their pajamas after breakfast.

When the two arrive at the dining room, it appears that breakfast has just started being prepared.

Breakfast feels like it's being served late, and it seems everyone slept in… weird since it's a weekday.

Marceline and Conrad don't appear overly upset, but Frisk can feel a sense of dismay in the room…

They remember that a funeral is supposed to happen soon… they consider asking who the funeral is for, but decide not to in case their dream is proven true… Frisk becomes sad.

After breakfast, instead of the usual homework, Marceline takes Frisk to her and Conrad's room so they can change into their formal clothes for the funeral.

They go into the closet and Marceline pulls out two small sets of clothing.

In one hand Marceline is holding a small tuxedo, it looks like the ones Conrad wears, bow tie and all.

In the other hand, she is holding a simple, yet elegant, black dress; akin to her own, but smaller.

She asks, "Suit, or dress?"

Frisk ponders this for a moment… the suit looks nice and might be comfortable… but the dress also looks nice, and doesn't look too difficult to move around in, unlike the suit.

Curious, Frisk asks, "Why not both?"

Marceline smiles, but shakes her head. "We don't have a dress/suit combination, unfortunately. But I can make one for you after, if you want. For now, you have a suit or a dress."

After some more contemplation, Frisk decides that the dress is pretty cute and chooses that.

Their mother helps them into the black dress, and changes into her own as well.

When done, Frisk leaves to brush their teeth.

After doing so, Frisk remembers that they never checked their phone… _'where did I put it last?'_

They go to their room and check, but it isn't on their nightstand… Nor on their dresser… Frisk checks inside their nightstand, just in case.

No phone, but there are… _'Seven Last Dreams…? How… are they still here?'_

Frisk closes their nightstand, but makes note of the valuable assets within.

They look for Toriel, maybe she has their phone?

Frisk looks around the house, and eventually finds their father and asks, "have you seen Toriel?"

Rubbing their head, he says "she's being fitted for a dress, little star. Is there something you wanted to ask her?"

Frisk nods and says, "yea I'm looking for my cell pone."

He appears to remember something and reaches into his back pocket, then pulls out their phone. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot! Here you go. Toriel had it so she could give it to you in the morning, but she forgot."

Frisk checks their phone: 9:45A.M. March 28th, 2045|No Messages

After checking their phone, they remember their manners. "Thank you, Daddums!"

"You are very welcome. Now, come on, let's go to the lobby. It shouldn't be too long."

Frisk is tempted again to ask who the funeral is for, but decides not to.

When the two arrive in the Lobby, Frisk sees Asgore in his royal attire. Seems no one else is coming.

Curious, Asgore asks, "Conrad, if I may… I have heard here and there about your customs, but… what is a human funeral like these days?"

Politely, Conrad replies, "to prevent wälder beasts from using the bodies of our dead… we cremate them. After that, it depends on the will of the deceased, or, should the deceased not have a will prepared, the desire of the family. Usually the ashes end up being buried with a new tree. If the deceased is not… presentable, we place them in a coffin before the cremation. The family paints the coffin to represent the deceased; friends can as well, should the family allow it."

Asgore nods respectfully, "I see… Thank you for informing me."

A few minutes pass while the three wait for Toriel and Marceline to arrive, so Frisk and Asgore begin playing catch with a fireball. Conrad watches from the side, amazed by how Frisk is not being burned by the fire. When Frisk offers for him to join, Conrad is unsure and decides against it.

After a few more minutes, Marceline and Toriel come down from the master bedroom.

Toriel is wearing a black formal dress similar to her usual dress, but without the Deltarune.

Frisk inspects the dress, then gives their mom a thumbs up. "As good as always, mummy."

When that exchange finishes, the group leaves the manor to attend the funeral.

On the way there, Frisk notices that the streets are too empty for a weekday; even for a funeral.

They go to the far north west end of the town, where the funeral pyre is usually set up.

'_Huh… I thought we'd go to the training grounds first?'_

A few passersby shoot distrusting and hateful looks at Asgore and Toriel, who ignore them and continue walking in a solemn manner.

Frisk doesn't like how much humans distrust monsters this time around… _'Hopefully it'll get better…'_

When they arrive at their dismal destination, Frisk notices that the pyre is already set up and the coffin has been painted. Part of them feels dismayed thinking that, if it's really Katsuro in there, Bernard didn't even think of letting them paint on the box… But part of them is relieved, because not being asked to paint their representation of him on the box lets them believe he's still alive. It let's them believe he really is just at the Sanctum.

A majority of the village has assembled for the funeral.

For better or for worse, funeral goers tend to avoid speaking the name of the deceased; Frisk will only know if they ask.

They decide not to, but become nervous when Bernard moves to the pyre to speak.

As the captain of the guard, it's customary for him to speak when a guard falls… so that could mean some other guard died… but… him speaking first could also mean it's Katsuro for sure, since he adopted Katsuro.

Usually the family speaks first, then the captain of the guard, then guests…

Looking around the crowd, Frisk sees several people start giving Asgore and Toriel mean looks.

Bernard begins to speak in a low, saddened, tone, "We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of one of our own. A brother in arms, a friend, and a son…"

Frisk feels even worse about what is going on after hearing Bernard say "son."

Tears start to well up in Frisks eyes as Bernard continues speaking.

"the man we are here to remember was respected among his friends, considered a fine warrior by his peers, and… considered one of the gentlest people by his family, and friends."

They way Bernard says that last part pulls at Frisk's heart. It almost sounds insincere, but Frisk knows he's probably holding a lot of emotions in.

Conrad tries his best to comfort them.

Bernard continues speaking, "If there are any who wish to speak, the time is yours. As is customary, we will light the pyre when the sun begins to set; a symbol of our defiance against the aberrant beasts that plague this land."

Frisk is too upset to really pay attention, but a few people get up and speak about the deceased.

Torn between wanting to know for sure who is dead and not wanting to confirm their fears, Frisk is very distraught… but their inner turmoil is interrupted when the next speaker starts yelling at them…

No… not at _them…_ Derrick is yelling at Asgore and Toriel.

"You damn monsters! You're the reason he's dead! How can you stand here and disrespect his memory?! Do you really think we're- HEY! STOP! I'M NOT DONE! YOU MONSTERS WILL REGRET COMING HERE!"

Derrick is silently pulled away by guards, but others begin grumbling too.

Soon, a large number of people are whispering angry words while looking at the Dreemurrs.

Eventually, a few people begin angrily demanding for them to leave; while others begin throwing rocks and sticks at them. Asgore takes the hits without flinching, but Toriel prefers to keep her new dress from being damaged and tries to evade the incoming objects.

The humans are not throwing with killing intent, so the objects don't hurt much.

Frisk… can't do anything. There is too much going on, and they can't handle it…

In a deep commanding voice, that is unmistakably calm, Asgore says, "Enough. We will depart."

The angry humans go silent and step away, having not anticipated such a fierce but calm voice; let alone compliance.

Practically radiating dignity and grace, like the grossly incandescent sun, the Dreemurrs turn and leave at a leisurely pace together.

Conrad motions for Frisk to follow as he and Marceline leave with them.

An angry woman yells out, "course the Addamses'd side with MONSTERS! You lot were ne'er good fer anyt'ing but your damn land an' gen'rater!"

The group of monsters and humans leave silently, paying no mind to the ignorant humans.

Once back home, Frisk runs off to their room to cry.

:-:

As CU-270 slowly begins to wake up, vaguely familiar voices intrude with memories long forgotten.

From the perspective of a small child, he sees strange symbols and patterns on the walls, floor, and ceiling of an otherwise empty square room. Floating in the center of the patterns is spot that looks darker than it should be. Looking at it scares the child in the memory.

_'Come on now, son, it won't hurt. I promise. This is for the good of everybody, you will be helping so many people!' _

_'…bud… eye dun wana… id s-scawy…'_

'_I know… but it will be OK. You trust daddy, right __**_**? ? ? ? ? **_**__? I promise, everything will be OK.' _

The memory goes dark and is followed by shrill screaming, which wakes CU-270 up more.

Still dazed, he begins to pull off his now useless flesh, along with his equally damaged and useless jump suit. Scars across his magic bones remain, unable to be healed. He will have to fix himself later.

It's a good thing he has been trained to tune out pain, else ripping his useless muscles, nerves, and organs away would take longer. His acidic and DT filled blood isn't helping either, since it is stinging his bones and threatening to dissolve him as it spills out from his defunct blood vessels and arteries.

CU-270 is curious what the memory is about. He does not understand what is scary about it, either.

It is just a small opening to the void, where he was born, his home and refuge. That isn't scary, right?

Now fully awake, CU-270 slowly props himself up, and finishes removing the useless flesh from himself; the dense purple, blue, and orange lattices that connect his physical body to his magic body are making it more difficult than he would prefer, but eventually he gets most of it off, except for a few chunks of muscle, tendons, and ligaments here and there.

Once done, he looks around the room.

The floor of the room, which is about 14' by 26', is almost completely covered in fresh blood; new specks dot the ceiling, walls, and equipment as well. The blood around where the human corpses are steams and bubbles while the acid within slowly dissolves them. His body was engineered to resist the acid, but a normal human's body cannot.

With that being said, it is a double edged sword since his magic bones cannot resist the DT as easily.

The acid is too weak to effect the metal equipment, so CU-270 is not worried, but he works as quickly as he can so that he doesn't have to stand in such an uncomfortable pool of liquid and gore.

A faint shimmer surrounds him as his body is slowly rebuilt. His new one will be made of magic, since he does not have access to an organic body. It is unlikely the facility will have a new one for him either, since they were going to "decommission" him.

The process for his SOUL to make a new body will take a few days, however. So CU-270 will be unable to observe humans personally without alarming them; if he were to accidentally wake one up they may attack him.

He may be unable to die, but that does not mean he wants to experience near-death again.

His jumpsuit is useless now too, having been torn to shreds from the backlash… He will have to go down to the monster level to get some temporary gear for skeletons.

But first. He needs to learn how to speak like a human.

He breaks open what he hopes is a breaker box on the wall, and checks to see if it was turned off.

It was not. Power must have been interrupted elsewhere.

CU-270 uses magic to trace the power lines and find the interruption… but his magic stops when it gets near the main generator for this level.

He takes a moment to be thankful that each level has it's own generator, and this level's generator is in the center of the facility.

An easy enough fix. CU-270 leaves the room, but marks the outside in Wing-Dings with some blood; he would rather be able to easily spot his previous location than remember it.

He would use a shortcut, but he feels like it may strain him too much. He decides to wait until his body and magic settles down, and begins to walk to the center of the facility.

One of his feet breaks off shortly after he begins walking away from the door, having been too damaged to remain attached, but CU-270 pays it no mind and continues to the generator room.

As he gets closer, his body appears to heal faster… Strange.

When he arrives, the large armoured doors to the generator room do not want to budge and, due to magic precautions that are in place, he cannot shortcut through or otherwise affect the door, or its mechanisms, with magic…

Time for CU-270 to think outside of the box…

He goes into the void, and tried to open an exit to reality a few feet in front of where he is standing. It works, and when he steps through he reappears inside the room in a surprisingly dark corner. He did not expect that to work.

CU-270 ponders why there were no safety precautions in place for something like that, but his question is answered quickly when he turns from the corner and looks around the generator room.

A large silver metal sphere, with wires and lights all over it, sits in the middle of the giant room. Bright lights are pointed at it. One of which is dead… that must have been why he was able to enter.

**Wait… Why am I in here?**

**Oh, right. The breaker box…**

**I start moving over to where the-…**

CU-270 trips while he begins moving to some switches on a weird console looking thing. Having only one foot is not helping him any but, for better or worse, he is too stubborn to stop now.

When he makes it to the switches on the weird panel, he sees a few of them in the 'OFF' position…

**I can't-…**

He cannot understand what the labels say, so he flips all the ones he can in hopes that one of them is correct.

The metal sphere in the center of the room begins to open.

**Why is everything becoming so… bright?**

**Where am I… Who… am I…?**

CU-270 turns to look at the sphere, taken by surprise by the noise and movement.

**Why is that skeleton looking at me?**

…**Why does this room feel so… familiar?**

**I don't like this… I don't like this! I DON'T LIKE THIS! I DON'T LIKE THIS! **

**I attack the skeleton… but it evades, despite how injured it is. **

**Stop looking at me and die already!**

**My next attack hits because it doesn't move, but nothing happens…? **

**No… No, of course nothing happens. You can't die, can you?**

**You're already dead, aren't you…? You have no SOUL.**

**I curl up, doing my best to protect my shattered SOUL, in case the skeleton is here to take it. **

CU-270 begins healing even faster now that the metal sphere is open. The cracks in his bones begin to fade, his foot grows back, and his replacement body begins growing in faster; he will be able to observe humans in person faster than he expected.

He briefly contemplates what inside the sphere could cause his accelerated healing.

A plaque on the bottom half of the sphere says words CU-270 can't understand, he memorizes them.

The last remaining chunks of flesh start to fall off of his bones as magical flesh replaces it.

Stepping closer to the metal sphere, now curious, CU-270 looks within and sees…

Nothing, it is just an opening to some strange part of the void; CU-270 can barely see it due to the bright lights.

Further inspection slowly brings something into view. He can faintly see a small humanoid curled up in the center; faint red specks can be seen here and there.

**What is that creature doing in the metal sphere?**

**Why do I hear someone thinking in my head?**

**Get away from me!**

Confused, CU-270 backs away from the opened metal sphere. He continues trying to find the breaker for the training room.

Eventually he finds some switches that look similar to the ones in the training room and flips them, then leaves when he doesn't find any more.

Outside of the room, Sans is waiting; It takes CU-270 off guard.

Seeing CU-270 so damaged worries Sans, so he asks in Wing-Dings, "what happened? you ok?"

Hesitantly, CU-270 responds |I LOST DT, AND FRISK'S LAST LOAD ATTEMPT ALMOST WENT THROUGH, SO I SPOKE TRUE TO CHANGE THE HUMAN MACHINES TO PREVENT IT. I DIDN'T SAY THE COMMAND RIGHT, SO I GOT HURT A LITTLE.|

Sighing, partially in relief, Sans responds, "a little…? if you say so… we should get you something to wear… why were you in there, by the way?"

Promptly, hoping maybe Sans will help, CU-270 says, |THE ROOM WITH THE PODS IN IT WAS NOT POWERED, I NEED TO LEARN 'HUMAN' SPEECH… BY THE WAY… WHY IS THAT SMALL CREATURE IN THE METAL SPHERE?|

Sans' eyes go dark, and he proceeds as if he didn't hear the last part, "i can help with that, c'mon, i'll teach you ' h,' bud."

CU-270 replies, |I ALREADY GOT ALL THE FLIPS SWITCHED, I JUST NEED YOU TO ACTIVATE AND SET THE POD TO THE RIGHT LANGUAGE. THIS WAY IS FASTER, NO TIME TO LOSE.|

Hesitantly, Sans shrugs.

_'i wonder if cu-270 knows what's actually in that metal sphere…? i can't let him get too close again, who knows what'll happen…'_

Despite knowing the potential dangers, it wasn't until after Frisk got back from the funeral that Sans came to check the Lab for CU-270. Seeing them cry made him want to find CU-270 so that at least _something_ can go right for them.

Sans isn't looking forward to going back in the training room, but CU-270 is really… Determined.

They follow the bloody foot and stump prints back to the "Enhanced Training Room."

Curious, CU-270 asks, |HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS HERE, BY THE WAY?|

Another sigh, Sans replies, "my first clue was you stoppin' time… but i didn't want to bug ya… that is, until i heard… something i haven't heard in a long time. i knew i had to come see if you were ok."

The duo arrive at the blood drenched room, and the machinery within is humming with power, waiting to be utilized. It appears a lot of the blood has been displaced, probably because of Sans.

CU-270 looks down to see Sans' feet, and sees that his pink slippers are covered in blood…

He uses the "Prestidigitation" spell to clean them for him. Sans doesn't notice, but that is OK.

Sans feels like using these pods to teach CU-270 proper English isn't a good idea… Especially since he learned about that… horrible device.

He sighs… _'even if i don't teach him, he'll learn eventually… i'll just have to try to convince him not to investigate it.'_

CU-270's body has mostly reformed now… So Sans gets a lab coat for him to wear.

Curious as to why he needs to wear something, CU-270 tilts his head. |?|

With a wink Sans says, "some things are best left to the imagination."

CU-270 finds it strange. He has no reproductive organs, so what is there to hide?

He takes the coat anyway, not wanting to make Sans uncomfortable. |PERHAPS A NEW JUMPSUIT WOULD BE MORE… SUIT-ABLE?|

Sans is taken by surprise, "did you… just make a pun?"

CU-270 nods in affirmation.

Sans puts on a grin, despite still feeling terrified within. "heh… good job…"

Reluctantly… Sans goes to the consoles. He considers putting CU-270 to sleep, but realizes… he can't run from his mistakes forever.

CU-270 signs something, but Sans isn't paying attention. He finishes setting up one of the pods, and directs CU-270 within.

Then waits for a few minutes before he decides to go and find a new jumpsuit for CU-270.

By the time he's back, most of the blood has dried and the pod is almost done "teaching" CU-270 English.

Once it's done, Sans helps CU-270 out of the pod and into his new jumpsuit.

Then they wordlessly make their way to the teleporter room. Sans has to help CU-270 keep his balance, since he is still disoriented from the bombardment of information.

_'he'll probably want to come back once he's recovered. i'll have to keep him within sight… somehow.' _

When Sans and CU-270 arrive back at the manor, CU-270 has completely passed out, so Sans carries him to his dark room. He's surprisingly light.

He lays CU-270 down, sits against the wall, and waits for him to wake up…

Hours pass, and CU-270 shows no sign of waking any time soon.

His mind is devoid of thoughts, and he hasn't so much as twitched.

If it weren't for the almost imperceptible rise and fall of his chest, Sans would think CU-270 is dead.

That doesn't keep Sans from worrying.

He decides to inspect CU-270's SOUL… then remembers that it isn't attached to his body.

Sans sighs, then decides to leave a note for him; he wants to check on Frisk.

As he approaches Frisk's door, he can hear soft crying… _'man… they're still at it.'_

He sighs… yet again, then knocks on the door twice.

Sniffing and movement can be hear from the other side. "(who's there?)"

"boo."

Not really feeling up to it, Frisk gets up and opens the door.

They're not able to mask their sadness. Their eyes are puffy from crying, their cheeks are wet, and their face looks sad enough to break any man's heart. "What's up, Sans?"

Trying to lighten the mood, he replies, "up? i was gonna ask why you're so down… it's like you're in the underground dumps, kiddo."

"Katsuro is gone… He's gone, and he's never coming back… And to make it all worse… humans really don't like monsters this time around. They were throwing stuff at Asgore and Toriel, Papyrus can't even go outside, and Undyne… well… actually they stay away from Undyne, but not because she's awesome…"

Frisk begins tearing up again, "Everything's a mess and it's all my fault. Katsuro… Katsuro is… he's dead…"

Frisk starts having trouble controlling their breathing as they start to cry more, "He's d… de-dead, b-be-because I d-didn't work fast *hic* e-enough! B-because I t- t- took my time, and *hic* I st-stayed in the Undergr-*hic*grou-ound for too l- l- long! Because I was too scare-ared to *hic* face everyth-thing up here…"

Sans… doesn't know what he can say that will help…

Frisk slowly transitions to sitting on the floor while crying, and Sans sits with them. He wraps his arm around Frisk's shoulders, and they lean into his side and hug him while they continue to cry quietly.

After a few moments, when Frisk has calmed down, Sans speaks up, "buddy… it isn't your fault, ok? but …you've gotta promise me something."

No response beyond an attempt to make less noise…

Sans waits for a few moments, then continues. "No RESETTING unless you absolutely have to, OK? you can't keep going back and trying to make everything perfect. you can't really be happy without feeling what it's like to be sad, and without being able to feel happy… what's the point?"

Frisk hesitates… but eventually nods weakly and continues softly crying.

Guiltily, he thinks back on CU-270's… condition.

He rubs Frisk's head and says, "i need to get up, i've got something i've gotta do…"

Frisk nods weakly, and wipes the tears off their face while standing.

Sans takes off and drapes his jacket over them, saying, "hold on to this for me, ok?"

Frisk nods, and heads back into their room as Sans turns and leaves.

When Sans arrives back at CU-270's room, it's empty.

Sans begins to panic.

:-:

CU-270 is standing in the generator room for the middle level of the secret human Lab, where that strange metal sphere with the creature in it is.

_'Tricking Sans to think I was unconscious was… difficult. I guess all that… "training" really paid off.' _

He looks around the room, _'Sans really didn't want me here. I wonder why.'_

Able to read the panels now, he investigates the first panel he found.

The labels read:  
Top right switch: "Quan-Stab-Matr" … It's in the "ON" position. There is a keyhole next to it.  
_'Probably means "Quantum Stability Matrix." It should probably stay on.'_

Top left switch: "Void-Inhi-Ligh" … It's in the "ON" position. There is a keyhole next to it.  
_'This one must be for the lights. Normal lights would work, but these seem special. I wonder why…'_

Bottom Right switch: "Void-moni-syst" … It's in the "OFF" position, and a red light is flashing next to it.  
_'Hm… I… don't know what this is for. Are they monitoring the void, or using the void to monitor something? I flipped this one without knowing what it was last time, must not be important.'_

Bottom Left Switch: "Clos-Void-Cont" … It's in the "ON" position.  
_'This one must be the one that opens the sphere… "Close Void Container," perhaps? Wait… I flipped this one before, didn't I? Hm… Oh, there's an automated timer that returns it to the "ON" position after 30 minutes.'_

CU-270 turns and reads the plaque on the metal sphere. "**?**"

Strange… he _can't_ read it.

Looking back at the control panel, he flips the bottom left switch. A red light comes on, and the light on the bottom right switch stays on instead of blinking.

He flips the bottom right switch, and both lights turn green.

Mechanical whirring can be heard, CU-270 looks back and watches the sphere open.

_'Why is that creature in there?'_

**I approach the-…**

CU-270 trips, then continues approaching the sphere.

Wanting to get a better look, but not wanting to take too much of a risk, CU-270 breaks some of the lights in a symmetrical pattern.

A small area within the sphere goes dark.

He breaks more lights, and it grows darker.

He breaks four more… and it grows yet darker. There are only a few lights left.

The darkness within is now unfathomable, light appears to cease existing within.

Small red specs become clearly visible, trapped by a multi-coloured magic pattern.

CU-270 analyzes the magic… It's a small part of a larger whole, used to bind a SOUL.

'_Those red specs must be a SOUL, I wonder who it belongs to.'_

A small humanoid form becomes visible, it appears to be trying to protect the SOUL fragments.

Faint banging from the armoured door starts to sound.

**I knew Sans would come, I wonder what I should do…**

'_Why am I thinking so loudly?'_

**I look back at the person in the room, are they the one thinking in my head?**

_'No, I look back at the container.'_

**No, I look back at the person.**

_'No, I look back at the container.'_

**No, I look back at the person.**

_'No, I look back at the container.'_

_'__**No, I look back at the person.**__ No, I look back at the container.'_

**The person collapses. Weird. I wonder why.**

**Why do I hurt so much?**

CU-270 slowly gets up after a few minutes, and goes over to the control panel…

_'…my head hurts. What happened?'_

_'__**St**__Stop__**op t**__ta__**lk**__in__**g in m**__y__** head!'**_

_'__**Wait… I… **__think I understand__** now. This is**__ the room from that __**memory. **__The one __**with the bright lights…'**_

_'__**I should turn the "Quan-stab-matr" OFF. **__They are trapping me. __**Using my SOUL**__ to power the __**lab**__.'_

_' __**I **__don't want __**to**__ bother__** finding the keys.'**_

Opting to ignore the switches, CU-270 tears the side off of the control panel, and hot-wires the top two switches into the "OFF" position.

_'I __**understand**__ now… I know who this __**SOUL belongs to.**__' _

_'__**It's **__mine.'_

_'This __**SOUL **__is__** mine. **__It __**has to be… but **__why is it __**here?'**_

As the magic field holding the specks of red in place slowly fades, CU-270 holds out a hand and uses blue magic to bring them to himself.

Slowly, carefully, he re-assembles the fragments. The small humanoid made of void hovers nearby, watching. Waiting.

Upon completion… nothing happens. The SOUL won't re-fuse. It… looks like it's missing something, but CU-270 can't tell what. He looks back at the machine.

The small figure floats back to the machine, and looks around. Then shrugs.

_' These fragments will dissolve soon if I don't do something to fuse them back together… but… I don't have the power needed to do that myself.' _

CU-270 remembers that his Phylactery is supposed to contain his SOUL… and this machine does not look like a Phylactery. He is confused now.

He decides to get what should be his Phylactery. The small void creature leads the way.

_**'I arrive where my surrogate body was being kept prisoner.'**_

_'Breaking through the glass was __**complicated,**__ due to being __**forcefully moved**__ through different timelines. It __**wasn't until I**__ figured out how to effect a single timeline, __**while being scattered across all timelines**__, that I managed to get out… __**I hope I don't have to do anything like that again.**__'_

_'__**At least I had Gaster to keep me company. **__I wonder… why was he always there with me?'_

CU-270 looks to where his Phylactery should be embedded… but nothing's there.

_'Sans __**must**__ have taken __**it.**__'_

A voice behind him confirms his suspicions, "…hey there. I see you… uh… found yourself. I was hoping to… ease you into that discovery."

Angry, CU-270 takes on an aggressive stance and asks, "where is my Phylactery?"

Worried, Sans holds a hand up momentarily and says, "woah, hey, no need to be upset pal… to be honest, you're not makin' me _want_ to give you your phylactery."

CU-270 doesn't change his stance, but his face appears less angry.

With a sigh, Sans says, "…i don't have your phylactery. david has it. he never gave it to us… but you don't need it, 'cause it's a fake. that big metal container was the only thing we could use as a phylactery for you. your soul… is… unique. david made sure of that…"

Sans turns and waves for CU-270 to follow, "c'mon, let me help get that SOUL back where it belongs."

CU-270 looks to the small humanoid made of void, quizzically… then proceeds to follow Sans.

One wrong turn later and they arrive in the SOUL extraction room, Sans pats the operating table, then goes into the back room.

Not fully trusting Sans, CU-270 hesitates… but eventually lays on the table, SOUL fragments in hand.

The machine whirs to life, barely. The back up generator is hardly able to handle it, and is practically running on fumes by now. Sans hurries to get the machinery in place properly.

The fragments of the shattered SOUL float up higher, and the small void figure follows it.

As the armatures unfold and extend out, the humanoid figure condenses around the SOUL fragments.

Sans works slowly, and deftly connects the pieces; stringing them together with as much precision as he can. It takes quite some time.

After several hours, the humanoid figure is completely gone; having been stitched to the SOUL fragments.

When Sans finishes stitching the SOUL together, he works to link it to CU-270's body.

_'it's unstable… but it should stabilize on it's own… he'll just have to avoid using magic for a while.'_

When the process finishes, CU-270 curls up and begins crying.

Sans leaves the back room and puts a hand on his shoulder. 'a_ soul is a heavy burden, isn't it… Frisk?'_

:-:

Papyrus is surprised when he sees Sans sitting in the playroom, with a head of brown hair.

Confused, Papyrus asks, "SANS? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT WIG? YOU LOOK LIKE FRISK FROM HERE. YOU WON'T FOOL ANYONE IF YOU NEVER TAKE OFF THAT JACKET!"

When the not-Sans turns around, Papyrus is shocked, and concerned. They look very sad.

"FRISK! WHY THE LONG FACE? DID ONE OF SANS' PRANKS GO TOO FAR?! … HOW DID YOU GET HIM TO TAKE OFF THAT NASTY JACKET? YOU KNOW THAT THING HASN'T BEEN WASHED IN OVER TWO THOUSAND YEARS!"

No response…

"I KNOW! QUICK, WHILE WE HAVE THE CHANCE, LET'S WASH IT! WEARING A FRESHLY WASHED JACKET WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!"

Frisk turns and continues half-heartedly drawing… It makes Papyrus sad.

"WELL… IF CLEANING WON'T CHEER YOU UP, HOW ABOUT SOME FRESH MADE 'FORGHETTI'? I JUST MADE THE RECIPE YESTERDAY! IT'S A SPAGHETTI SO GOOD YOU'LL FORGET ALL YOUR WORRIES! NYEH HEH… HEH… HEH…"

It doesn't seem like Frisk is all that interested in eating right now…

Papyrus decides to sit next to Frisk, in silence.

They're drawing what looks somewhat like a male human.

"WHO IS THAT HANDSOME FELLOW?"

Quietly, sadly, Frisk replies "…Katsuro."

"I SEE… I TAKE IT THIS HUMAN IS IMPORTANT TO YOU? LIKE ME WITH SANS?"

Frisk nods. "…I'll never see him again… He's gone forever…"

Papyrus contemplates that for a moment… and replies, "I DON'T THINK ANYONE IS EVER GONE FOR EVER. THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS THEY WOULD LEAVE BEHIND! I'M SURE YOU'LL SEE HIM AGAIN EVENTUALLY. LIKE… DADSTER! DID YOU KNOW SANS AND I WERE ADOPTED WHEN WE WERE REALLY YOUNG?"

Curious, Frisk looks up and shakes their head.

"WELL DADSTER… IS MY NICKNAME FOR HIM. HIS REAL NAME IS W. … I DON'T KNOW WHAT W.D. STANDS FOR… BUT WHEN I WAS JUST A LITTLE BABY BONES, HE LOOKED AFTER ME AND SANS IN THE UNDERGROUND. HE MADE THE BEST HOTDOGS! NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT… MAYBE THAT'S WHY SANS STARTED SELLING HOTDOGS."

Frisk tilts their head to the side… not sure where this is going.

"OH! SORRY. *AHEM* DADSTER WOULD DO ALL SORTS OF THINGS WITH US WHEN HE WASN'T WORKING… WHICH WASN'T VERY OFTEN, BUT I ENJOYED EVERY MOMENT! WE HAD GAMES LIKE TIC-TAK-BONES, HIDE AND SHRIEK, AND, MY FAVOURITE, SUDOKU!"

Papyrus pauses for a moment to think before continuing, somewhat sadder.

"WHEN HE… VANISHED, I FELT REALLY SAD… SANS STARTED MAKING ALL THESE LAME JOKES, TRYING TO CHEER ME UP, AND EVEN GAVE ME DAD'S FAVOURITE COPY OF 'FIRMABOUND.' SANS DOESN'T THINK I REMEMBER DADSTER THAT MUCH… BUT I DO. I'M THE GREATEST, BECAUSE I HAVE A REALLY GREAT PERSON TO INSPIRE ME! AS LONG AS I REMEMBER HIM, HE WILL ALWAYS BE WITH ME! AND IF HE IS ALWAYS WITH ME… HE WOULD ALWAYS BE TELLING ME TO NOT BE SAD, AND TO BELIEVE IN MYSELF. THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT SAD, OR I DON'T DOUBT MYSELF SOMETIMES… BUT I DO MY BEST, BECAUSE I KNOW THAT DADSTER WOULD WANT ME TO BE HAPPY."

It doesn't really help much, but… Frisk hugs Papyrus for trying anyway.

Marceline calls everyone to dinner over the brass pipes, and the two get up and go to eat.

Sans hasn't returned yet, and that makes Papyrus look more worried… but they can't wait for him for too long, so they save a plate for him.

The dinner table is rather quiet, so Frisk asks, "Alphys… did you ask Tim how the Sages remotely activated the barrier?"

Sullenly… Alphys nods. "If we checked earlier we would have known that… Asgore had p-permissions for the barrier already. The sages… they put as m-much of their magic into the Artifact as possible, th-then used a spell to make Asgore activate the b-barrier. They d-didn't have to activate the barrier remotely… b-because Asgore was holding the Artifact… There… there isn't… there isn't a way to a-activate it remotely…"

The grim news lingers in the minds of those at the table, and the room feels like it grows quieter.

Frisk decides to go to sleep early tonight, so they get up and go to their room.

Not bothering to change into pajamas, Frisk throws themselves into their bed and tries not to cry.

Chara's SOUL appears to look down at them…

Frisk's Determination falters and they stop being able to feel their SAVE stars again, but they don't care anymore.

Nothing seems to be going right for them this time around…


	16. Memories, Murder, and Premonitions 1

**NOTES:**

**The first part of the chapter hurt a little to write, but it's important for the story and for accurately portraying the characters...**

**This chapter has some fairly dark elements in it, including "pre-mature death."  
****I suggest considering all things "pre-mature" could mean while taking the story into account.  
****Whether said death is permanent...  
****Find out on the next episode of DragonBall:AT!**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

**:-"Memories, Murder, and Premonitions: Part 1"-:**

Without the Necronomicon, Sans wouldn't have put CU-270's… "Frisk's" SOUL back together in time. Even now the lights begin to flicker and go dim as the generator slows and loses heat.

Sans can read CU-270 much more than before, now that his SOUL is put back together.

*** Body/Skeleton  
* AT: 65/45 DEF: 40/10 SPD: 15/30 HP: 1000/800 **

Sans remembers that reading stats for a Hybrid Lich is always disorienting at first, since their body is considered a separate entity from their skeleton. _'it's a good thing the stats don't stack, or this would be a worse situation... hmm, still can't read his mp.'_

Over all, his stats are significantly lower than the humans claimed, but still excessively high for someone so… relatively young. _'no wonder they didn't want you getting your soul back… i'm a fool, again, for trusting them. can' t believe i've been interacting with a "frisk" basically my entire life… this'll be hard to get used to.' _

Sans looks away momentarily and contemplates what David told him… _'"never let cu-270 near the main generator, if he gets his soul back, it will bring an end to reality," huh? well, let's see how long reality lasts then… ' _

Looking back, he examines CU-270's stats a little closer and does some calculations in his head.  
_'while impressive, these stats can't bring an end to reality, asgore's got 'im beat if he fights seriously…' _

With access to his SOUL and all of his emotions again, CU-270… "Frisk" begins remembering some of his past.

CU-270's memories only come in brief flashes, and most are not entirely coherent, but he slowly starts to piece together… what he is, and what happened.

It isn't very pleasant, and the experience causes him to switch between pure rage, and complete loss of hope; all while crying.

Sans does his best to comfort him, while he experiences the torrent of memories and emotions…

* * *

Young and happy, David picks Frisk up and tosses them in the air. "WooOAH!"

Frisk giggles, as they float in the air temporarily from David tossing them.

A woman, whose face is obscured for some reason, joins them.

Stifling a giggle, she says, "How are my two boys doing?"

The memory fades away, and in it's place… darkness.

They are in some small enclosure full of cloth. Light sneaks it's way through a crack.

Screaming is heard from a woman, it must be that lady.

Suddenly, the enclosure feels like it is moving quickly and hits something hard.

Frisk starts to cry, being scared.

"**? ? ? ? ? ?**! ! Get down!"

The sound of magic being used is heard, along with the woman's voice, "(David… I-…)"

A struggle is heard, then a faint whooshing sound.

Sounding panicked and angry, David cries out, "**? ****? ? ? ? ?**, are you OK? **? ****? ? ? ? ?**, please wake up! **? ****? ? ? ? ?**, don't worry… everything will be OK… (Everything will be OK… just hang on a little longer! Please!)"

The memory fades, replaced with wooden cubes with patterns on them. In the background, David is sitting in a chair, head resting in his hands.

Documents litter the floor, their text is unreadable, but the letters look fancy and there are pretty patterns taking up most of the pages.

Soft crying can be heard coming from David. Frisk puts the block in their hand aside, crawls over to him, and tugs on his pant leg.

David picks him up, whispering, "don't worry, buddy, I'll be OK… I will _never _let this happen again…"

The memory fades… images of time passing follow. David looks like he's reading a lot of documents. There are a lot of numbers and pictures… but then the memory starts to feel wrong.

The David reading papers starts to fade as another walks into the room, holding something.

A weird book, with weird pictures and letters, is placed on a table; it looks… bad.

Excited, somewhat scared, and intrigued, David says,  
"I… I _finally _found it. I can bring her back… I'll finally get to see my wife's beautiful face again…"

Knocking is heard from the front door. David hides the book quickly, before going to the door.

"Who is it?"

"(I'm a messenger for the President. He read your proposal and is interested in speaking about it, in person.)"

David whispers, _"(The President… I thought he brushed me off… This is my chance! I can finally get what I need… everything is lining up for me to bring her back… )" _

Excitedly, David opens the door and replies, "When does President **? ? ? ? ? ? **request my presence?"

Bluntly, the messenger replies, "now" and points his thumb behind him to a limousine.

David runs back into the house while shouting, "Give me a moment to gather the necessary things!"

The messenger simply nods, but looks down at a small curious face and comments,  
"You never mentioned having a child… That should be fine, the President can arrange something for them."

David stops gathering his supplies as the messenger speaks… he had almost completely forgotten.

After thinking for a bit, he continues collecting the things he will need, but also grabs things that Frisk will need as well.  
"Yes, Frisk is a good child. He shouldn't be any trouble at all. In fact, you may hardly notice him at all."

After a few minutes, they get into the limousine and start driving…

A new memory fades in as Frisk falls asleep in the previous one.

Frisk is drawing -well, trying to- on the floor in an office, but they are startled by sudden shouting.

David is shouting at someone in a long white coat and holding papers, gesturing wildly as he does so,  
"What do you mean?! These results have to be wrong! Did you do everything _exactly _as I said to? Run the simulation again!"

Apologetically, the person looks down at the papers and replies, "I'm sorry, but we can't do it… she's been gone for too long. Even the strongest Green won't be able to bring her back… unless we find some new magic or technology… I'm sorry. Anything else, sir?"

The person appears to brace for further yelling, but David just waves them off while supporting his head with one hand at his desk.

When the person in the white coat leaves, David starts muttering to himself. When he stops… he looks at a file cabinet across the room… and thinks.

Eventually, he gets a key from his desk and walks over to the file cabinet, and pulls out that weird book again. He places if gently on the desk and runs his fingers along its cover before sitting and staring at it, hands in a steeple.

Frisk goes back to drawing.

"New magic…? I'll give them new magic… No, forgotten magic… I just need-…"

Happily, with a sinister undertone, he asks, "Frisk, would you like to help daddy?"

Frisk looks up curiously.

David's face has a look of… sudden realization.

Frisk nods happily, and the memory fades.

In a new memory, everything seems darker.

A lightly bandaged Frisk is standing in a room with weird drawings all over it. They're pretty, but also really scary for some reason.

David enters the room with two skeletons.

One is slender and acts feminine, and the other is somewhat tall, is wearing a lab coat, and has cracks on its face.

The one with cracks in its face asks something in Wing-Dings, "are you sure about this, David?"

David doesn't respond to him, he just approaches Frisk, and moves them outside of the circle.

Frisk is starting to feel scared. The other two skeletons move into some small circles connected to the big circle, as does David, and they begin chanting in some strange language…

A small black dot begins forming in the middle, and Frisk starts shivering in fear.

The dot grows larger until it's about the size of an orange, Frisk loves Oranges.

When it stops growing, the three stop chanting in that weird language.

David turns and looks at Frisk, then kneels down and starts talking.

Gently, David places his hand on one of Frisk's shoulders and asks,  
"Hey buddy, I need you to stand in the middle of that circle with the black spot under it. Can you do that for me?"

Frisk shakes his head, thinking back on all the screaming he has heard coming from this room,  
"id gonna hurts… I don wanna do idt…"

Excitedly, he responds, "Come on now, son, it won't hurt. I promise. This is for the good of everybody, you will be helping so many people!"

Nervously pulling at one of his bandages , Frisk says, "…bud… I dun wanna… id s-scawy…"

Calmly, with an undertone of lost patience, David says, "I know… but it will be OK. You trust daddy, right Frisk? I promise, everything will be OK."

Frisk hesitates, still scared, so David picks them up and places them in the center somewhat roughly.

A second human enters the room, they are surprised at first when they see Frisk, but a swift glare from David makes them move further into the room hurriedly.

The two skeletons look at each other briefly. They seem hesitant.

David pulls out a weirdly shaped knife, and Frisk freezes in place; they are hyper-focusing on the item.

Slowly, carefully, David slides the strange knife across his palm. Blood drips out, and he lets it fall into the circle for a few moments before the other human bandages his hand.

Frisk is worried, but doesn't do anything lest they receive punishment.

David holds out his bandaged hand, and demands, "Show me your SOUL, Frisk."

Frisk shakes his head, stepping back a little.

David is done with Frisk's defiance, and decides to force their SOUL out with magic.

Frisk yelps as their SOUL is pulled out of their body to float above David's hand. The human and skeletons flinch on Frisk's behalf.

Attempting to comfort them, David puts the knife into a pocket and rubs their head, saying,  
"It will be OK… After this, no one will ever be able to hurt you again… I promise."

David uses magic on Frisk's SOUL and, with the help of the second person and the two skeletons, they create a pretty multi-coloured pattern in the black spot. It almost puts Frisk at ease.

The pattern then begins to glow an eerie purple colour, different than normal purple magic…

On Frisk's SOUL, David is using similar magic. Frisk's SOUL feels like it's being trapped by something.

They slowly stop feeling scared, but don't understand why. Soon, they feel almost nothing.

Slowly, shaking lightly, David hugs Frisk… and they briefly feel a sharp sting in the back of their neck.

A brief gasp from the other human, "David, you… that isn't part of the ritual!"

As their view fades, they hear David shakily reply,  
"it will be fine! The ritual will be less painful this way… You don't want him to suffer do you? I'm sure you've heard the test subjects screaming."

Their view switches to that of their SOUL's, and they see David using some weird tools to separate their flesh from their bones.

The skeletons join in and create magic patterns on Frisk's bones, then David puts all his flesh back.

In horror, the other human is holding his hand over his mouth; their face is pale. Yet they don't leave.

David clutches Frisk's SOUL in his trembling hand, moves to the center, and holds it within the black spot…

The other human rushes down to Frisk's corpse and begins using green magic on it.

After revealing their SOULs, the two skeletons begin chanting again.

A thin white line from their SOULs slowly makes its way to Frisk's SOUL, and he starts to feel different.

Frisk cannot scream out, but his SOUL feels like it is being re-arranged… and the process is painful.

David's grip around his SOUL becomes unbearably tighter. When it shatters, the memory goes dark.

But it isn't dark because it ended. The memory continues from another perspective.

The feeling of searching, longing, and curiosity is felt. Followed by discovery and excitement.

As the feelings become more intense, the world fades back into view, but it's hazy and all encompassing. Like they're looking everywhere, all at once.

As the world fades more and more into view, the feelings fade away. They are left with nothing.

A hand is in most of their view, along with red specks here and there. It looks like the hand crushed a SOUL inside of them. Strange.

The hand is slowly removed, shaking slightly. Scared.

When they look down, they see a body. It looks familiar.

It's their body. They try to reach out to it.

Black tendrils of void encompass their body. They want to be one with their body again, so they pull their body closer.

Slowly, the body rises and they begin to absorb it within themself.

When they are done, the view changes further. It stops being all encompassing, and focuses in like eyes; the world is less hazy. The human with the knife is trembling. He doesn't look happy at all.

The view slowly shifts down to the floor, and the sound of a baby crying can be heard.

Slowly, the memory fades as the perspective progressively shifts more into the baby's perspective.

An old memory follows… his first memory, or what he thought was his first memory.

Sitting on a table, he is being examined by a human in a white lab coat.

A short skeleton enters the room, and the human looks to them and says, "this subject is perfectly healthy, but I can't really determine anything important about it. Magic seems about average, so does DT. At least the accelerated growing process worked as intended. What line did you say this subject was a part of?"

A vaguely familiar voice from the skeleton replies, "it was assigned to the 270 combat line. this one was made in a special way, using newly discovered techniques. david seems to have taken the results pretty badly, but learned something new for his… personal research."

The human in the white coat sighs, "I swear, that man is too obsessed with bringing his dead wife back to life. Here we are in a state of the art facility, _that spans across multiple timelines _, and all he can think about is his _dead wife _… He doesn't even spend time with his own _son! _…Speaking of, I expected Frisk in today; where is the little guy?"

The skeleton replies casually, "from what i've heard, frisk was sent away; i think david decided it was too dangerous for him here."

Surprised, but pleased, the human in the white coat says, "well, at least he made _one _right decision."

Unconvinced, the skeleton retorts,  
"_right_. i wouldn't be surprised if david accidentally killed him in some experiment. that guy's more unstable than an isolated quark."

The memory fades as CU-270 is guided into a glass container and put to sleep.

CU-270 recognizes the small skeleton. It's Sans, and he doesn't look happy. His eye sockets are dark.

* * *

:-:

As the memories cease to flood his mind, CU-270's crying and mood swings slow down.

He becomes aware of the hand placed on his back, and is wary at first before remembering that Sans is with him.

Slowly, sadly, CU-270 says, "David… he… I… was his son. He… _used _me for his experiments… He… _killed me… _all to get his wife back… all to get my _mother _back… When things didn't go his way he… he abandoned me… treated me like just another failed experiment…"

Crying, CU-270 continues, "why… Why didn't he love me…? Why was I not enough…?"

Sans is frowning, stuck between being angry and sad. He chooses to display the latter, so that CU-270 doesn't assume Sans is upset with him. "h-hey now, bud, he may not have… loved you… but i bet you someone out there will. you don't need that guy… k?"

CU-270 doesn't respond… So Sans asks, "hey, i uh… when your soul was put back together, the computer identified your soul from past records… so… you're name's 'frisk,' huh? want me to call you that instead of cu-270?"

Without a pause, CU-270 angrily replies, "No. I don't want to use the name that _man _gave me."

Calmly, Sans replies, "fair enough… makes it easier to keep track of who's who anyway… heh."

An awkward silence fills the room.

Sans looks at CU-270's face and takes the chance to ask, "…will you forgive me? for all the things i… did. all the stuff i was told to do…? for… taking out my frustration on you, and the other test subjects…?"

Still upset, CU-270 responds, "…I need some time. I… have something I need to do."

Curious, Sans asks, "you still tryin' to help frisk?"

CU-270 contemplates that… "yea… I don't want them to experience as much pain as I have."

Shrugging, Sans replies,  
"fair enough… speaking of the kiddo, they don't want that mark you put on them. they feel guilty that you'll be hurt in their place."

No response…

CU-270 is examining his memories. Looking back at his past observations now that he understands English, and has a better grasp on emotions.

Looking at CU-270… Sans becomes increasingly worried. His stats are rising quickly…

*** AT: 105/85 DEF: 80/50 SPD: 15/30 HP: 1000/800**

Quietly, with determination, CU-270 says,  
"I know what I need to do" and stands from the operating table with a grim face, hands balled into fists, and eyes glowing red.

*** AT: 145/125 DEF: 120/90 SPD: 15/30 HP: 1000/800**

CU-270 vanishes before Sans can respond.

_'i've severely underestimated his destructive potential… hope it doesn't bite us in the butt later.' _

Sans can't do anything about it now, so he slowly meanders back to the teleporter room to make the long trek to the village.

He's pretty tired after all the walking and teleporting. _'with my luck, today's gonna be busy…' _

:-:

Frisk partially wakes up as they feel something fade away from their SOUL.

Suddenly, they feel a lot less safe… but they ignore it and manage to drift back to sleep.

The sound of magic attacks going off wakes Frisk up again, so they check their phone…

Frisk's phone reads 3:12 A.M. March 29th, 2045|No Messages

Alphys is freaking out, Frisk can hear her panicking…

Undyne joins in, shouting something Frisk can't understand.

Getting up, Frisk tries to find them and figure out what's happening.

It isn't hard, thanks to the shouting.

Frisk slowly makes their way to the Manor's Lab and sees… Alphys kneeling in pain, with a magic bone lodged in her side.

Frisk can feel their SAVE stars again.

Undyne tries to ease the pain by using healing magic on her while she gently pulls the unusually solid magic attack out.

The attack hurts Undyne as she grabs hold of it, but she puts on a brave face and bears the pain.

Curious, and not fully aware of what is going on, Frisk asks, "what happened?"

It takes Undyne by surprise, and, still being in 'defend-my-nerd-at-all-costs' mode, she lets go of the magic bone and throws a spear.

Frisk deftly dodges, and Undyne cringes at her rushed decision.  
"Sorry Frisk, some punk broke into the manor and ran off with the Artifact! We tried to fight 'em off, but they were too strong."

After rubbing their eyes, Frisk looks around the lab…

There are magic bones still sticking in the wall and work table. They are slowly dissolving into dust.

Thinking to themself, Frisk absent-mindedly grabs the sides of Sans' jacket and pulls it tightly around themselves like a hug, wondering,  
_'Did Sans take the Artifact…?' _

Alphys speaks up, though strained, "th-they… they asked for the Artifact… but when I didn't give it to them, they became really angry. Th-their magic… it isn't… it isn't n-normal. It… hurts so much…"

Sans surprises everyone, "that looks pretty painful… hey frisk, try not to tear my jacket, k? it's old."

Realizing that they are pulling on the sides, Frisk loosens their grip and looks to Sans curiously.

When the bone attack is removed from Alphys, Sans says "hey, you guys should come see this…" and guides them to the north-western facing side of the manor.

Along the way, Papyrus and Toriel join the group and Undyne catches them up on what happened.

Pointing to the closed window, Sans says, "… look outside."

Undyne cautiously parts the curtains and a bright light starts flooding the room.

Frisk rubs their eyes… and when they look again, they see a large shimmering field in the distance.

Sleepily, Frisk asks, "…the barrier?"

Alphys' face goes pale and she waddles over carefully, hand still on her side, "WHAT?! …but… they… n-no… this is… w-wrong! H-how…?" Then runs off as fast as she can without aggravating her injury.

Toriel takes her place at the window, and puts a hand over her mouth to stifle her surprised gasp.

Papyrus is a little confused, "WHY IS THE MOON SO BRIGHT?"

Sans chuckles a little, "that's the barrier, bud. the moon is over there," and points to the moon.

Slightly embarrassed, Papyrus scratches the back of his head and responds, "OF COURSE! I WAS JUST TESTING YOU! YOU… PASS. I'M GOING TO CONTINUE DUSTING THE KNICK-KNACKS. THE ONES FRISK CAN'T REACH GET AWFULLY DUSTY!"

Papyrus leaves, not fully understanding what the scene means; he's sleepy, though he wont admit it.

Undyne can't stop looking out the window. She doesn't entirely understand what's going on either, since she's also tired, but the sight mesmerizes her. Part of her is relieved, but another part is worried…

Eventually however, she and Toriel leave, hoping to get sleep.

Sans left at some point, but Frisk didn't notice.

Frisk stays for a little while, noticing something…

A shock wave can be seen flattening the terrain, as well as snapping trees, until it reaches about half way to the village where it merely bends them to near-snapping.

When it reaches the village, a reverberating sound similar to the thrusters on the aircraft, but with significantly more power, shakes the buildings in the village; immediately followed by a deep, ground shaking, knock.

A few unsecured roofs are blown away, causing some damage as they crash into other buildings.

Scared, the villagers leave their houses to investigate and see the barrier in the far distance over the trees, down in the forbidden valley.

They don't understand what it is… and many begin to panic.

The manor isn't affected by the shock wave much, given it's incredibly sturdy design, so everyone within thinks it's just a strong gust of wind.

Frisk leaves the room and tries to get more sleep.

No one gets much sleep… but they try.

:-:

Eventually, Frisk wakes up again…

They don't quite feel rested, but if they go to sleep again they may wake up late.

Frisk's phone reads 9:45 A.M. March 29th, 2045|2 Messages

_'Why didn't…? Oh, someone turned off my alarm… new messages? I wonder who…' _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
From: TalkToTheHand  
Frisk dear, this is Ms. Thing. The  
Elder needs you at the village hall  
ASAP. You probably heard that  
huge quake last night… it's about  
that. People think monsters did it.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

From: TalkToTheHand   
Also, I know you wanted me to  
remind you yesterday to talk to  
resource management, about  
allowing some monsters to help  
with farming, but it didn't seem  
like a good idea with the funeral.  
But today could be the perfect  
opportunity, I already left them  
my notes for you.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

:-:

_'__Oh yea… I forgot about that… well, the town hall was closed yesterday anyway…'_

Frisk yawns, changes out of their pajamas, and goes to eat a late breakfast.

They realize that they haven't been setting up many traps lately. The house is getting… boring.

Sudden realization of what they saw last night hits them, and Frisk begins to feel really sad… until they enter the dining room, and see two… _two_ fluffy boss monsters.

Everyone is accounted for… _'But at what cost?'_

Marceline greets them, "hello there, little angel, did you sleep well enough?"

Frisk shrugs, and sits at the table so they can start eating with every one else.

Curiously, Frisk asks, "who put the barrier up?"

Sans gets a worried look on his face, "i'm pretty sure cu-270 did."

Alphys questions Sans further, "OK, but… _how did they activate the barrier?!"_

Sans thinks for a moment, then responds casually, "his real name is frisk, and he's a red soul just like our frisk."

Not accepting his half-effort answer, Alphys retorts,  
"but when the Artifact checks your SOUL it's checking everything about who you are, and what you are. There's no way he can bypass that!"

Sans sighs… he doesn't really want to explain, but it's looking like he'll have to.

Everyone else is more interested in the name. Conrad asks,  
"you said his real name is Frisk? What a coincidence! I wonder… why was he given such an impersonal code name like CU-270 anyway?"

Sans looks away, "it's a long story… he actually doesn't like being called frisk. his… uh…"

Using his fingers as air quotes for emphasis, Sans continues, "_'father'_ isn't a very good guy."

The air quotes are unneeded, but drive home the sarcasm and disdain. If words had a taste to them, then that one seemed to leave a foul and lingering taste in Sans' mouth.

Marceline, hoping to bring a lighter tone to the early morning conversation, suggests, "it sounds like we will have to pick a name out for him."

Undyne, not fully getting the clue on switching to a happier tone, replies,  
"we'll probably end up only using it on his grave. That punk was strong, but I don't think he'd manage to survive against that… abomination."

Sans leaves unexpectedly and returns, speaking, a bit louder than usual, "i'd suggest waiting on the gravestone. he's definitely going to come out alive, if you can call it that. he's a void born lich, and a red soul. he's the most determined thing within the barrier, so he'll have access to saving and loading."

Everyone is a little confused by the statement. They get the part about him being a red SOUL, but…

Alphys is the one who asks, "he's a what?"

From somewhere, Sans pulls out a strange leather bound… no… it isn't leather. it's a book bound in… human skin.

It makes everyone at the table feel uneasy.

Marceline and Conrad are intrigued by it, but cautious.

Sans carefully places it on the table, and says, in a serious tone, "This is the 'Necronomicon.' It contains some very dark magic. Liches come in three main types: human, monster, and hybrid. Hybrid Liches are David's own discovery, as well as their sub-type the 'Void Born.' That's what CU-270 is. A hybrid Lich whose SOUL was bound to the void, and underwent a 'rebirth.' Only a hybrid Lich can be Void Born. This book has all the information for them… but can drive you insane as you attempt to read it. I've been scanning it into a computer in the Underground at night, and cleaning out the occult stuff, so we wont go crazy reading it. We're going to need this information if we want an advantage against David, CU-270's poor excuse for a father."

The room is silent. None of the monsters are used to Sans… speaking so much. No jokes either…

Him being serious really puts them all on edge.

Before anyone can ask any questions, Sans looks to Toriel and Asgore and asks,  
"could you please turn this filth into ash, with the fury of a thousand burning suns?"

The two boss monsters are taken by surprise, and at first think he is just messing around… but his face tells a different story. He really does want them to light the book on fire with as much magic as they can muster.

Toriel is the one who asks, somewhat concerned, "is it really a _good _idea to destroy this… book?"

Sand doesn't reply, he just keeps looking at them… He doesn't have to reply.

Everyone in the room can feel the sinister aura given off by the book.

While observing the encounter, Frisk thinks to themself,  
_'no wonder Sans has been different lately… this book must be affecting him pretty badly… I wonder how long he's had it… '_

The silence continues, so Frisk speaks up. "I think it's a good idea. We should get rid of it."

Asgore and Toriel look to each other, hesitantly, before looking back to Sans and nodding.

The three leave into the backyard of the manor with the book, and the rest continue eating their breakfast.

After a few minutes, banging is heard on the front door. Papyrus and Thing go to answer it, but Conrad and Marceline join them just in case.

Bernard is at the door.

Before they can greet him, he urgently says, "there's a giant fire out back, is everything OK?"

Marceline greets him, "hello Bernard, good to see you; yes, the fire is fine. We are… disposing of an unwanted item. A book far too sinister to keep, as much as I'd like to."

Feeling more at ease, though somewhat confused still, Bernard wipes the sweat off his brow from running over and says,  
"If you say so… That's quite a lot of fire."

Conrad replies as Marceline steps back to let Frisk through,  
"I'm sure it will be fine, the fire is being produced by the King and Queen of monsters; no doubt they will be safe."

Before Bernard can reply, Frisk runs up and hugs him, "Saint Bernard! I've missed you SOO much!"

With a little chuckle, Bernard looks down and pats Frisk's head, "well, not as much as I missed you! How's my little anime-warrior-princess?"

Sadly, Frisk buries their face in his leg and says, "(I've been better…)"

Bernard rubs Frisk's hair and says, "well, don't worry, everything will get better… Speaking of everything getting better…"

Looking back at Conrad and Marceline, Bernard continues, "let me know when you and the monster King and Queen are available, the Elder and Council want to speak with you as soon as possible. Me and my guards will have to escort you there. Seems that a lot of people have been convinced that the giant shining thing in the distance is the beginning of some kind of attack. I'm pretty sure it's just the barrier you guys said you were going to put up, but since the mountain covered most of the external part of the barrier we never really saw it."

Frisk replies, "Yea, it's the barrier."

Conrad chips in, "Let us finish eating and we will be out post-haste."

Bernard nods, and turns to leave but Marceline beckons him to enter and they part for him.

While inside, Bernard takes the opportunity to advise the other monsters to stay inside until further notice.

Frisk, Marceline, Conrad, Toriel, and Asgore are all prepared to leave after just a few minutes.

When the group begins to leave the manor, they are greeted to six other armoured guards standing at attention.

Though they are not aware, Flowey is following from a distance.

Frisk takes a moment to SAVE at the star in front of the manor. A sure sign that CU-270 is locked within the barrier.

*** FILE SAVED.**  
*** FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED.**

:-:

As the group continues down the mostly dirt and cobblestone paths, the people along the paths give suspicious glances to Asgore and Toriel.

But no one tries to do anything.

They seem hesitant to attack, unlike during the funeral.

Some commotion is heard down the road near the entrance, along with a voice that Frisk recognizes.

Frisk hurries over to the commotion, and Bernard rushes to keep up, saying, "Wait, Frisk. You have to be careful!"

When they arrive at the scene, Frisk sees some of the monster children huddled together in fear and surrounded by people.

Frisk can see Monster Kid "Monk," IceCap "Caprice," and a slime monster they haven't met yet.

They look like they had a rough night, and have snapped branches ticking out of their clothes here and there.

A pile of dust is laying at Derrick's feet.

Angry, Frisk yells out, "leave them alone Derrick, you _big bully!" _

Bernard catches up, "Frisk, stand back and let me deal with this… Derrick, what happened?"

Pridefully, Derrick turns and says,  
"me and my buddies caught some monsters trying to infiltrate the village. You know, doing the job _you're _supposed to do."

Frisk is really upset, "they aren't infiltrators, they're just kids! They're my friends!"

Scoffing, Derrick retorts, "like I'd listen to an Addams! You guys turned your back on humans when you took monsters in!"

Bernard walks closer to Derrick, and sternly says, "stand down Derrick."

Frantically, Monk yells out, "yo! Frisk! H-help! Th-this guy… he… he killed Drake!"

Proudly, Derrick looks back and says,  
"yea I killed that annoying monster, and you're next! It's kill or be killed, and I'm not gonna be the one who dies today!"

Grimly, Bernard commands, "guards, take the Addamses and Monsters to the town hall as planned; I'll catch up. Get a medic on standby."

But Frisk refuses to leave.

*** FILE LOADED**


	17. Memories, Murder, and Premonitions 2

**NOTES:**

**Things are going to get somewhat better from here on out, but remember... the fic still contains horror elements.**

* * *

**:-"Memories, Murder, and Premonitions: Part 2"-:**

As soon as Frisk sees their SAVE star again, they run.

Bernard yells out after them, "Frisk! Wait! You can't go alone!"

Frisk ignores him, they run as fast as they can, _'I can save them! I __have__ to save them!'_

As Frisk makes their way through the village, they keep note of obstacles in case they have to retry.

Someone with a pitchfork dangerously pointed Frisk's way passes in front of them, then a cart carrying parts of a roof, followed by a bunch of people here and there carrying debris… far too much movement for Frisk to keep track of in one try.

Stumbling along the way, they eventually make it to the scene… right as Derrick deals the fatal blow…

*** FILE LOADED.**

**:-:**

Once again, Frisk runs off and Bernard yells out after them.

_'I have to be faster. I can't mess up even once…'_

Along the way, Frisk accidentally runs into the pitch fork that had passed in front of them last time.

Fortunately they die immediately, instead of slowly.

*** FILE LOADED.**

**:-:**

_'That was not fun, I need to be more careful.'_

They try again, running as fast as possible, keeping track of everything they can.

When Frisk makes it to where they died last, they slide under the pitchfork… only to later be knocked onto their side and run over by the cart carrying the roof parts... this time they end up LOADING before they die, since their stomach is what was run over.

*** FILE LOADED.**

**:-:**

_'I'll never make it at this rate… I need to… magic, I can use magic!'_

Frisk uses Blue magic to make themself lighter so they can jump over obstacles easier.

Many of the villagers are taken by surprise when they see Frisk jumping so high.

When Frisk arrives, Derrick is dealing the fatal blow.

_'No… No no no! I won't… I won't let you die!'_

*** FILE LOADED.**

**:-:**

Frisk decides to augment their lighter jumps with Cyan magic to make gusts of wind that push them through the air faster.

They end up flying into several buildings and people, and still don't make it on time to save Drake.

*** FILE LOADED.**

**:-:**

_'One last time… Please!'_

Frisk runs into fewer things and people this time around.

When they make it to the scene Derrick is about to strike Drake.

Without thinking, Frisk continues rushing forward and pushes Drake out of the way.

A sharp stab in their back preludes their demise as they lose feeling in their lower body, and fall into a pool of blood that builds up around them.

*** FILE LOADED.**

**:-:**

_'Just… one… more… time!'_

Faster… More accurate. Frisk manages to avoid all the obstacles this time.

When they arrive, Flowey is holding Derrick's arm…?

In a sweet voice, with his cute face bobbing side to side, Flowey says,  
"Howdy, I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

He proceeds to pretend to shake Derrick's hand while tightening his sharp vines around the knife, saying, "golly, aren't you so polite! Holding your hand out like that for me to shake!"

Derrick is in shock. Golden flowers only sprout from where the Wälder Beasts fall… but now there's one with a face… looking at him… _talking_ to him. His face goes pale and the other people with him run off in fear, screaming various alterations of "The monsters are friends with the Wälder Beasts! We're doomed! Run!"

Flowey ignores them, and slowly gets closer to Derrick's face, and begins to speak with a creepy face and voice, "you know, I used to be a lot like you. 'Kill or be killed' … but thanks to Frisk… I realized how stupid I was being."

Flowey wraps more spiked vines around the petrified human's hand, attempting to get him to drop the knife, as he continues speaking, "You don't know it, but… you've actually killed this same little monster **four** times… Frisk stopped you last time, but you stabbed them. You didn't even hesitate… You saw them push the monster out of the way … then you got angry, and then you _stabbed_ them in the back."

Now within an inch of Derrick's face, with his creepiest face, and deepest voice, Flowey asks,  
_"WHO'S THE MONSTER __**NOW?**__**AHAHAHAHAHA!**__"_

Derrick falls back, letting go of his dagger, and crawls backwards as much as he can before standing and trying to run.

But Frisk is in his way, and instead of letting him run… They poke him and turn his SOUL green.

Frisk backs up, and says, "you've committed crimes against Firma and her people, I wont let you get away with what you were going to do."

Panicking, Derrick demands, "w-what did you do to me?! Are you working with that… _THING?!"_

Frisk leans and looks around Derrick, Flowey is gone, so they loudly say,  
"what thing, all I see are four monster children."

Monk runs around, gives Frisk a knowing wink, and says,  
"yo, dude! You saved Drake from this crazy guy! Thanks!"

Bernard catches up,  
"Frisk! You shouldn't run off like that! It's dangerous outside right now… What's wrong with Derrick?"

Frantically, Derrick pleads with Bernard, "Bernard! Those m-monsters, they're allied with the Wälder Beasts! Some gold flower with a _face on it_ grabbed my arm!"

Derrick lifts his arm to show the scratches on it, but when Frisk turned his SOUL green they also healed him on accident… It works out to their benefit.

Not amused, Bernard says, "I don't see anything Derrick, tell me the truth."

The other monster kids walk up and chime in…

Monk says,  
"yo, this guy attacked us! He had this really short sword, it was kinda sad, but also really scary!"

Caprice chips in, "y-yea! We were blown out of the monster camp and got lost. When we found the village, this mean guy and his friends ganged up on us and started hurting us!"

The small slime monster brought the knife over in their slime-y body…

Bernard reaches down and picks up the knife, then briefly examines it before tucking it away.

Drake, still somewhat scared from the encounter, adds,  
"H-he… He almost k-k-killed me! It was totally _not_ cool!"

Frisk notices that Drake is still really injured, so they create some green band-aids and send them at Drake. They're healed almost up to max.

Seeing Frisk use magic surprises Bernard, and sends Derrick into a rage, "what are you doing you little shit?! I knew you Addamses weren't completely human, get away from me frea-"

A swift punch to his gut from Bernard shuts him up, and Bernard sternly warns, "don't swear in front of children, and don't name call like a bratty child. You're coming with me, Derrick. I'm going to ask you some questions, and you are going to answer them."

Still recovering from the punch to his gut, Derrick retorts, "like _hell_ I will."

Looking to the monster children, Bernard says, "you kids, come with me, I'm going to need to talk with you too. Frisk… **Never run off like that again.** What if you got hurt, _or worse? _"

Frisk already knows the answer, they would LOAD… but Bernard doesn't know they can do that, yet.

Looking down at their feet, Frisk guiltily says, "sorry…"

Bernard tries to pull Derrick with him, but he can't.

Seeing that, Frisk removes their magic.

The group of monster children, Derrick, Bernard, and Frisk all walk together back to the rest of the guards and head to the town hall.

Sans steps out of the shadows, and follows Bernard and the monster kids; turns out he was following them as well. Frisk wonders how much he saw.

Frisk continues to the meeting room with Toriel, Asgore, and their parents.

_'It looks like they redid the doors so that Asgore could fit easier, that's a good sign.'_

:-:

Over all, the meeting is fairly boring.

The council members demand to know what monsters are planning, and what the shimmering light in the distance is. Toriel tells them everything. Asgore remains mostly silent, only speaking to back Toriel up. Same with Marceline and Conrad.

It goes on like that for about an hour and a half as the council members interrogate the queen of monsters on every possible detail. Toriel, of course, was prepared for this from the beginning.

Frisk doesn't really pay much attention, it's obvious the adults are ignoring them, but when the council members ask who exactly put the barrier up, the adults come up blank; they forgot what Sans had said earlier.

So Frisk chimes in, "it was a boy that goes by CU-270. Sans calls him a 'Void Born,' he got the Artifact and sealed the creepy blob of humans away."

The mention of a "Void Born sealing something away" instantly silences the councillors who are muttering among themselves in disbelief of Toriel's testimony.

The Elder stands, and asks, "are you absolutely sure he is a 'Void Born?'"

Frisk nods, "yes, I trust Sans."

The councillors begin whispering to each other and the Elder. Frisk can barely make out that they are talking about some prophecy.

One of the council members ask, "and… where did this 'Void Born' come from?"

Frisk thinks for a moment, and replies, "he came from a secret human lab. The monsters there fought against the humans and killed most of the people they experimented on, but instead of killing CU-270 they left him there. I think they felt bad for him, or they couldn't kill him."

The councillors start talking loudly amongst themselves over the possibilities.

After a few minutes, the Elder silences the councillors and speaks again, "two months ago we received a document from the Sanctum, it contains prophecies from the Yellow Sage. They are very old. Many scholars believe they have already been fulfilled, so at first we thought we received it just for memories' sake… but if what you are saying is true… the implications are dire."

The Elder looks to Stacy, who is by her desk at the door, and requests,  
"Stacy, please fetch the Sage's letter."

She responds politely, "yes, Elder, pardon me while I fetch them," and leaves.

The room is filled with silence when Stacy leaves.

When she returns she starts to go to the Elder, but he points her to Frisk, and says,  
"These prophecies… the only one they can be directed to at this time is Frisk. They are a red SOUL."

Stacy complies, and hands the old piece of folded parchment to Frisk.

Frisk opens it and reads it:

:-:

"To the one born red,

A tale through time has been whispered in my ear, a warning to be harkened:

In darkness deep, through crazed devotion, a boy was born without emotion.  
From womb of void, far darker than night, they pulled him out to show him the light.  
With twisted SOULs, and in vile delight, to make him kill they forced him to fight.  
His heart, his SOUL, though torn to pieces, to love, it seems, he never ceases.  
Though far from life, he can never die. Eternal life, the greedy imply.  
His curse-ed mark, and his hollow heart, shall cause their plans to shatter apart.  
In their hubris, evil humans laze; h arming monsters shall number their days.  
A spark of hope shall light a great flame. The monster's lives they all shall reclaim.  
When darkness falls, and swallows up light, the boy of void shall seal the Great Blight.  
Prepare yourself, gather up your might! When days go red, with you he shall fight!  
The boy of void, though he appears frail, over the world his SOUL can prevail."

Frisk hands it to their mom after reading it, and asks, "what does it mean?"

The Elder answers, "it means, Frisk, that you need to leave to the Sanctum, learn how to use human magic, and learn as much as you can about your abilities as a red SOUL. You are the only one that can stand against this threat, Frisk… I'm sorry. I think you will quite like it there, however. With that being said…"

The Elder turns slightly to the councillors and continues, "I believe the monsters. I do not believe they are plotting some devious plan to wipe us out, they could have already done so if they wanted. With that being said, we received some notes from a ' ' earlier today -requesting to allow monsters to assist with farming- and I do not think that is a good idea at this time; unfortunately, the relationship between humans and monsters is too strained for that."

The councillors are not in full agreement, but the Elder silences them and says, "the meeting is over."

Grumbling, the councillors get up and leave.

The Elder stays and waves Frisk over, "come here, child."

Meekly, Frisk gets up and approaches.

From a sleeve, the Elder pulls out a rolled and tied piece of paper. "Keep this with you until you reach the Sanctum, then show it to one of the teachers. They will give you a place to stay, and everything you will need. I advise you bring your mother along with you, I am sure she would appreciate it."

Frisk nods and takes the paper.

The Elder pats them on the head and departs.

Looking back to everyone else, Frisk puts on a subtle face of distress. Aside from going to the Underground, they've never left the village. They can't bring all of their monster friends, either… and they won't be able to play around in their awesome manor…

Marceline holds her hand out for them, and says, "don't worry, my darling child, everything will be fine. And, contrary to what the Elder said, there is no need to invite me; I will be going with you. We'll start preparing when we get home, OK? Come on, we need to go now."

Frisk nods and grabs their mom's hand as the group departs.

It seems Bernard is still "talking" with Derrick, but the monster children are with Sans and some guards waiting to leave.

Sans looks over, "hey kiddo. why the long face?"

As neutrally as they can, Frisk says, "I have to go to the Sanctum, and only my mom can come with me. I wont be able to hang out with you guys anymore."

The two groups join together as they continue talking, and leave the town hall.

Hoping to lighten the mood, Sans says, "ah, froggit about it, i'm sure there'll be plenty of _kids_ you can horse around with. bee-sides, it isn't like you're beaver coming back, right?"

A little happier, though still somewhat disappointed, Frisk says,  
"yea, I s'pose you're right. I'll still miss you guys though."

Sans and his group stop at an intersection, and so does Frisk.

After ruffling Frisk's hair, Sans says, "well you always miss because i'm too fast for ya… but i bet we'll be a lot closer than you think. anyhow, i need to take these kids back to the monster camp. see ya later bud."

Frisk, Sans, and the monster children all wave goodbye as the group splits up.

As Frisk's group eventually arrives at the manor, without incident, they take a moment to SAVE at their star outside their manor… Just in case.

*** FILE SAVED.  
* FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED.**

:-:

As they are about to enter the manor, Frisk hears something like a "psst" behind them. Turning to look, they see a suspicious yellow flower. _'Flowey?'_

Curious, Frisk says, "mom, I'm gonna play outside for a little bit, OK?"

She responds, with a voice of caution, "alright little angel, just remember to stay safe. Don't leave the yard, OK? And please come in when lunch is ready. I suppose we can pack your things after dinner."

Frisk replies with a playful tone, "OK, mummy."

They wait for the door to close, then approach and whisper, "Flowey? Is that you?"

From behind them, they hear Flowey, "no, you idiot, I'm over here!"

_'I really should have noticed the smaller size and lack of face…'_

Frisk turns and finds Flowey, he's hidden as much out of sight as possible.

Quietly, Frisk says, "let's go to the back yard, less people will see us talking."

Flowey burrows away without responding, so Frisk takes that as an agreement and walks around to the back yard.

Flowey's waiting for them, "what took ya so long?"

After sticking their tongue out, Frisk says, "I have itty-bitty legs!"

Looking at their legs, Flowey shrugs with his leaves but doesn't say anything else.

So Frisk has to take the initiative, "what'd you wanna talk about? Just letting me know you're here?"

With a sigh, Flowey says, "I wanted to tell you to stop being an idiot. You were trying too hard to save them, and you kept failing, and dying. It was pretty funny to watch, actually, but after the fifth try it was kinda just sad… _don't expect me to help again, understand?"_

Frisk smiles and nods,  
"thanks, Flowey. I won't… but we should hang out more. Everyone needs friends, ya know."

Flowey looks away and seems to consider it for a while, then looks back and replies,  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea…"

Frisk looks subtly disappointed, and says,  
"I have to leave to the Sanctum, it's really far away, are you sure you wont hang out with me?"

Once again, Flowey looks away, seemingly considering it.

But, instead of saying anything, he burrows away.

Sighing, Frisk goes back inside.

Then a strange thought enters their mind. _'Why haven't the bugs started chirping?'_

They decide not to think too much about it, it's probably nothing. _'All the monsters being in the forest are probably the reason they are quite… maybe Flowey got rid of them so they won't eat him?'_

Frisk gets another idea, this one for the manor.

They have access to magic, and Alphys is really good at making stuff… so maybe it'll work.

Excitedly, Frisk runs to go talk to Alphys about their idea.

Running through the house at a dangerous speed, Frisk checks the Lab first.

As expected, a yellow lizard is sitting at the work table.

Looks like she's working on something for the Aircraft.

Frisk speaks up, their excitement seeping into their voice,  
"hey Alphys! I have an idea I wanna run by you."

Surprised, Alphys jumps a little in her stool, but when she realizes who it is she calms down.  
"Sorry Frisk, I'm still a little on edge from earlier... What's your idea?"

Attempting to find words for their idea suddenly fails… So Frisk replies,  
"gimmie a moment, I need to get some paper so I can write it down," and runs off to their playroom.

They return a few minutes later with a paper with some drawings on it, "alright! So, I was thinking… what if we put giant robot spider legs onto the Manor? And like… enchant them so they can move it! We could use the generator to power them too! That way, when I go to the Sanctum, everyone can come with! Oh Oh Oh! Or we could make a door that has a little nob to select a destination and go there! We'd have to set up a door in the Sanctum, but after that I could come home every day! OH! What if we did BOTH!?"

They hand the paper to Alphys, it reads, "Frisk's Moving Manor."

Frisk, attempting to ignore the trauma they went through today, is powering through with fanciful ideas of magical moving castles with doors that open up to other doors. Which, quite frankly, is perfect for a magical-anime-warrior-princess.

Not wanting to crush their hopes, but also wanting to make sure they understand that there are limits to what is possible, Alphys says, "s-sure! I can do that! J-just… *sigh* … I… I d-don't actually think I can do that… S-sorry Frisk."

A little disappointed, but glad to see Alphys correct herself from lying, Frisk asks,  
"what if we get Sans and Papyrus, and Undyne, and all the engineer monsters to help?"

Alphys sighs, puts what she is working on down, and hops off her stool to put her hand on Frisk's shoulder. "Frisk… I… As impressive as it is that you have Sans' j-jacket, I don't think you'll get him to work, but beyond that… it would t-take a really long time, even if it were possible. You'd probably be back by the time it's all f-finished. _Maybe_ we could do the door idea, but… I don't want to get your hopes up."

Frisk is pretty disappointed, and it's slightly visible on their almost-not-subtly saddened face.  
"OK, If you say so. I guess I'll go do my homework now. I'm behind a little."

And so, a sad Frisk leaves the Lab and goes to make tedious marks all over a few sheets of paper… but, to their surprise, Toriel is teaching them today.

It's a really nice lesson and they are cheered up.

After practising math, art, and English, Toriel adds on magic practise.

She has Frisk practise making a small fireball and increasing its size, and then shrinking it back again.

It was a bit scary at times, since the fireball didn't always want to listen, but practise makes perfect…

Fortunately, you can't hurt yourself with your own magic.

Frisk wonders if Sans would be willing to teach them magic again…

After the lessons with Toriel is over, and a small lunch, Frisk wanders the manor for a while.

Papyrus is dealing with an explosion of socks in the hallway where Sans' sock prank is, so they leave him be.

Thing is practising the piano in the ballroom with Marceline…

Frisk snickers as they think, _'Not bad for a beginner. I guess it helps to be… all hands.'_

It reminds them about the "Monster Mash" they were going to host, but with all that has been going on it looks like that won't be happening…

Frisk also notices that their mom is sewing two red pieces of cloth together… looks like Papyrus' cape.

They continue walking through the manor, hoping to catch Sans setting up a prank; but they don't find him.

Undyne is in the Living room, doing some stretching exercises… Frisk decides not to bother her.

Seeing Undyne stretch makes Frisk think about their last session of "Anime-Warrior-Princess" training… Bernard hasn't had time for a lesson for a few weeks now, with all the scouting and what-not going on. Now it seems like they won't be able to go to another one for a while… maybe never.

The reality of their situation slowly sets in, and they start to remember everything that has been happening lately… so Frisk decides to sit in their room and talk to Chara's SOUL.

Frisk knows Chara probably can't hear them, but… they really don't think they should burden anyone else with their problems.

Throughout the entirely one-sided conversation, however, it seems like Chara's SOUL moves in reaction to what Frisk is saying. They float lower when it's something sad, and higher when it's happy… Maybe… Maybe Chara can hear them?

Frisk gets an idea… They pull out a piece of paper, and write a bunch of letters all over it and hold it for Chara to float over to the letters they want to use.

It doesn't really help since Chara can't move that much… but they get an idea and decide to go to Alphys with it.

This time though, Frisk is sure she can do it; so they draw a rough design for their idea and head out.

Frisk brings Chara's SOUL with them so they can better demonstrate.

When they arrive, however, it seems that Alphys isn't in the Lab. So they head to the backyard to see if she's there, but she isn't…

They decide to send her a text instead of trying to chase her down.

Frisk's phone reads 2:13P.M. March 29th, 2045|No Messages

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
To: ALPHYS:  
Hey, wehre are u?  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

From: ALPHYS  
I just got back to the lab, why?  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

To: ALPHYS:  
I had an other idea!  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

From: ALPHYS   
Oh, Uh… OK. Well, you know  
where to find me.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Frisk isn't entirely enthused about how Alphys worded her last message, but they're sure that when she hears their idea she'll be more open to it.

Determined, Frisk walks back to the Lab.

When Frisk enters, Alphys looks over and says,  
"s-sorry Frisk… I've been… really stressed out lately. I didn't mean to sound-"

Frisk understands, so they cut in, "it's OK, Alphys."

With a brief sigh of relief, Alphys asks,  
"so, what is your idea? And… why do you have Chara's SOUL with you?"

Excitedly, Frisk sets up the demonstration. They set Chara's heart shaped SOUL container down, and place the paper with their design on top of it.

Frisk clears their throat, holds up their pointer finger, and speaks in a pseudo-scientist voice,  
"here we have the in-dangered Chara!"

They point to Chara's SOUL container,  
"as you can see, they are floating within this nice glass container. But… is that floating aimless?"

A brief pause for dramatic effect, with one arm across their stomach and the other on their chin with their fingers in an L shape to appear thoughtful.

Frisk points into the air as they continue, and makes other gestures while they speak, "I THINK NOT! As I was… conv-… Converz- … As I was speaking out loud, I noticed that Chara would float _higher_ when they heard something happy, and **lower** when they heard something sad… So… This leads to the question… Can this be used for communes-ication?"

Returning to their exaggerated thoughtful pose, Frisk pauses again for dramatic effect.

Continuing, Frisk points their thumb to themself briefly before putting their hands on their hips, "I THINK SO! While my first design was… not very good, they clearly showed an effort, but they were not able to utilize my make-shift Ouija-board… So I had a thought… 'what if the brilliant Doctor Alphys were to make a gizmo that tracks where Chara is floating, and use that to move a cursor around like in one of those old video games? Then they would be able to speak!"

Chara bobs a little in their container, though Alphys can't see it due to the paper.

Alphys considers the idea… and though it's not likely to work, Frisk is right; it would be pretty easy to make. Alphys is just worried that if she makes it, it will get their hopes up… She has never seen a SOUL react to anything, so it could just be their over-active imagination…

She decides to do it anyway,  
"A-alright Frisk, give me a few hours and I sh-should have something ready by dinner. OK?"

Frisk smiles wide and runs up to give Alphys a hug, "thanks Alphys! Oh… maybe you could also put it in a backpack or something? Carrying Chara around in my arms is… not super fun."

Alphys replies, "Mmm! OK, I-I'll see what I can do. I'll send you a text when it's done, OK?"

Nodding, Frisk says, "Alright! I'll leave Chara here so you can test it!"

Internally, Alphys doesn't think it will help, but she nods and mutters, "a-alright… see you later."

:-:

When Frisk leaves, Alphys thinks to herself, _'what have I gotten myself into?! I don't know how I'm going to make this right… maybe I'll just… throw something together? No… No I should make it right, then at least I will have done everything I can to get it to work…'_

Alphys picks up the heart-shaped SOUL container with Chara's hollow SOUL within and sets it on the work table. She places Frisk's unusable, but adorable, design attempt aside.

As she works, she continues to think to herself… She'd talk out loud like she used to, but ever since she started working around others she has become more self-conscious.

_'First things first… How would I track their movement? And what should each movement do? They don't have a lot of room, so I have to make it all count… It seems they can move in 6 directions: forward-back, up-down, and left-right… OK so… Frisk's idea of using it like a cursor might work, with them moving back to confirm the letter selection and forward to send the message…'_

With that idea in her head, Alphys proceeds to make a frame to hold all the parts. She decides that a simple x shaped frame would be enough, with sensors made to detect magic on each corner, and one in the middle… Then when two sensors have a higher input, that is the direction Chara moved. When the single middle sensor receives a high input, it is activated, neutral when Chara is in the middle, and then activates again with a different signal when it has a lower, or no, input…

Making a beta-frame is easy enough, it only takes about half an hour to throw together. She just needs to find where she put her spare magic sensors from her attempts to upgrade the Aircraft.

It doesn't take her long before she finds them… _'I'm going to have to make more of these soon…'_

With the rough beta-frame completed, she attempts to test it… but the container is preventing magic from escaping, so, when she places the sensors against the glass, they don't read any input… and she remembers that the center of Chara's SOUL doesn't even have anything there, so that sensor is useless.

Scrapping that idea, she thinks, _'maybe an inverted Y frame would be more efficient? Seems I will need to use cameras… they will have to look for Chara's SOUL differently, but it should be fine. I won't even need a fourth camera. I can triangulate their position using the cameras easily enough for left-right-up-down movement, and for back-fourth movement it can just detect where the edge of Chara's SOUL is in all of the cameras… A camera in the center would be useless, since there isn't anything to see there, so instead… I'll use that space to store power for everything.'_

Alphys slowly starts nerding out over all the possible extra features she could add to it, until she remembers that she can't even tell if Chara can see or hear. _'It's unlikely Chara can actually hear anything… more than likely they would be responding to how Frisk looks… but does that mean they can see? And if so… how?' _

Alphys decides to do a couple of tests to see if Chara can see.

The first test is simple enough, She writes "move up and then left if you can read this" on a card, and shows it to what she thinks is Chara's front…

After a few moments nothing seems to happen, but then Chara moves.

Alphys begins to get really excited, but she dampens her excitement until she knows without a doubt.

The next test is slightly more difficult, she writes, "Move Up, Right, Left, Right, Down" on another card and shows it to Chara.

Chara responds faster this time, and executes the commands precisely.

Ecstatic, Alphys squeals out, "OMG! THIS IS SO COOOL! !"

She starts happily thinking of all the things she can do to help Chara communicate… until she's filled with horror as sudden realization washes over her.

Her face pales, she starts sweating profusely, and begins hyperventilating…

As she remembers the Six SOULs.

The Six SOULs are still being kept in the barrier chamber, until such a time that monsters can properly apologize.

If Chara can see… then those poor SOULs surely can as well. Chara is hollow, so they may not feel much about their situation other than annoyance… but the Six are not. Are they afraid? Have they lost all hope? Have they gone insane?

Undyne rushes into the room, feeling that something is wrong with her partner, and tries to calm her down.

In a reassuring voice, Undyne says,  
"hey babe! What's wrong? You need me to punch a PUNK in the FACE? ?"

Undyne helps Alphys catch her breath, and Alphys begins crying as she tells Undyne what she discovered…

The new information weighs heavily on Undyne's mind as well, but she does her best to maintain her composure, "I-… I'm s-sure it'll be _fine_ babe! I mean… We… we didn't even know! And… And now that we know, we… we can fix it! Right? Besides… you weren't even the royal scientist when all that happened! No one was! I-I bet the old royal scientist had some plan for them before he vanished!"

Even with her restraint, the sheer horror of the situation paints itself clearly on her face.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Alphys and Undyne gather themselves from the shock of the news… Alphys is almost too scared to see if Chara can hear… but she has to know now.

She has to know if the Six could hear everything that has happened the entire time. She has to know if they've been left in complete, maddening silence, this entire time…

Undyne stays with her for support, though Alphys never says what she's doing.

Knowing that Chara can see, Alphys writes on another card with more instructions, "If you can hear me clap my hands, move Up, Down, Left, then Right."

After showing Chara the card, she waits for a few moments before clapping a couple times.

Chara responds as requested.

Horrified by the implications, but softened by the previous discovery, Alphys does her best to remain calm as she concludes what it means. _'So… they can hear after all… That means not only have six humans been killed, but their SOULs have been held hostage and unknowingly tortured with confinement, silence, the sounds of other humans being killed, and solitude for hundreds of years… Those poor humans…'_

Alphys does her best to hold back her tears,  
"w-we… we have to t-t-tell Asgore… He… He has to k-know…"

Undyne is not so sure about that, however… "Alphys… babe… I-… I don't think that's a good idea. The king… he'd NEVER forgive himself. If we're gonna tell anyone, maybe we should tell Frisk? I bet they'd know what to do. I mean… they got us out of the Underground, after all."

Alphys is hesitant… As good as Frisk is, and even after everything they've done, they're still a child. But, at the same time, they caught on that Chara could hear them… so how long will it take for them to realize that about the other SOULs?

She decides to deal with it later. For now, she's going to continue working on this device so Chara can talk.

Setting up the cameras takes longer, two hours to be exact, due to the programming required, and after she's done she realizes that she doesn't have a screen Chara can read to select letters; and they don't have any working ones on the surface…She's going to have to make a trip to the Underground to get one.

Alphys hasn't been paying much attention to stuff outside but, from what she has heard, going back to the Underground is going to be difficult since humans are suspicious of monsters right now.

A knock at the door startles Alphys. When Undyne answers, Sans walks in.

Alphys and Undyne do their best to keep their composure, for some reason, they don't think they should tell Sans.

In a more cheerful voice than he's been using lately, Sans says, "so i hear you're making a thing so chara can talk to frisk? that's pretty cool. i guess i should've told ya sooner, but, unlike the other six souls, chara's container isn't putting them in stasis… the secret human lab didn't have enough juice to activate that."

Alphys and Undyne look simultaneously relieved and livid.

Continuing in his usual demeanour, Sans winks and says,  
"wow, you look… really _up _set, are you all _right? _does the good news make you feel _down? _"

Undyne grabs something and throws it at Sans, "GOD DAMMIT SANS! ! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US SOONER! ! !"

Sans catches the object and sets it down, replying, "sorry 'bout that, guess i didn't expect frisk to figure it out as fast as they did. heh, it really came out of the _left _field. anyway, i should get going. apparently i promised frisk i'd teach 'em how to use my special brand of lazy magic, and i'm too lazy to say no… see ya around."

When Sans leaves, Alphys and Undyne let out a deep, relieved, sigh…

Alphys hugs Undyne, still shivering from the, fortunately, now invalid discovery.

Burying her face into her partners abdomen, Alphys mutters, "(thank goodness…)"

The two take a few minutes to relax, then another knock at the door alerts them.

It's Sans again… it looks like he's holding a box of junk.

He speaks before they can say anything, "oh yea, the monsters in the camp gave me this box of stuff for you. something 'bout wanting to help with the aircraft project. looks like they got it from the river leading to the underground."

Sans puts the box down and leaves.

Curious, Alphys checks the box… there are some small screens in it, as well as a bunch of miscellaneous junk. The only useful things in here are the screens, and they look more like they came from the Lab in the Underground than from the river. The aircraft doesn't even need screens…

Alphys doesn't think too hard about it, some of the engineer monsters probably threw a couple spare screens in before the box was taken. One of the screens is small and has a built in speaker… she decides to use that one.

Undyne, seeing her precious nerd passionately working on a project and no longer having the dread of her previous discovery, kisses her on the head and leaves to continue her combat practice with Conrad.

:-:

It takes a couple hours, and Alphys is half an hour late for dinner, but she's finally done. The inverted Y frame has the three cameras that track Chara's movement, a few battery packs for the power they need, and a screen to show Chara what letters they are selecting. Alphys manages to utilize the built-in speakers on the screen so that, instead of just displaying Chara's message, a text-to-voice program will speak for them. They are even able to choose what voice says their messages, though the selection is limited.

They choose a masculine robotic voice for the default voice.

Though the set up looks heavy, it's mostly made of plastic. The screen is also small enough, and has a high enough resolution, that it doesn't need to be far away from Chara's container; making it easier to carry and preventing it from causing Frisk to be off balance. She also put some padding on it, a couple shoulder straps, and a waist strap to keep it all stable. To make it easier for Chara to say things, Alphys added an auto-complete feature so they can select a few letters then select the word they want, a copy/cut/paste feature, and a dictionary in case they can't remember what word they want.

Alphys and Chara test the set up before they go to the dining room.

…It's a bit buggy, but it works.

To demonstrate how flexible and easy the straps are to use, Alphys wears the container on her back.

Chara thinks to themself, _'This is OK, I guess.' _

When they arrive in the dining room, Chara remains silent.

When Alphys gets confused looks, she explains, "Frisk found that-…"

Alphys remembers that Asgore and Toriel don't know that the SOUL belongs to Chara…

She gathers herself and continues,  
"S-sorry! Uh heh… Frisk found out that this SOUL can hear, and I found out that they can also see…"

She thinks back on her discovery and quickly adds, panicked, "In this c-container that is not f-fully active! And Frisk asked me to make something so that they can communicate…"

Alphys adds on, anxiously and loudly,  
"FORTUNATELY THAT IS NOTTHECASEWITHTHESIXHUMANSOULSSODON'TPANIC! !"

Undyne, being in the middle of biting something off of her fork, puts her fork down and says, "babe… Sans explained it to them already… why are you wearing it like that though? It looks like it's upside down."

Alphys is embarrassed… she stares blankly for a few moments as she realizes that she did, in fact, put it on upside down. Chara must have been too shy to say anything about it.

Frisk walks over and helps her take off the SOUL carrier, asking,  
"so what did you decide to name this device?"

She hadn't thought of one, so Alphys just shrugs.

After strapping Chara and the holder to the back of their chair, Frisk thinks for a moment…  
"All I've got is 'SOUL Communes-ication-'"

Toriel interrupts, "it is pronounced, 'com-mun-i-ca-tion' little one."

Frisk blushes lightly, "I-… I knew that! I was just being silly!… Anyway… The best I've got is 'SOUL _Communication _Device'… I guess Asgore's bad naming is rubbing off on me."

Asgore smiles sheepishly, scratches the back of his head, and chuckles while saying,  
"hey now, that is not fair!"

Sans asks, "how about socdev?"

Frisk thinks for a moment and begins to respond, but Chara's device blurts out "I like that!"

Sans snickers and says,  
"watch out, if you leave it laying around paps will never let you hear the end of it."

To which Papyrus simply grunts, and starts eating his food so he doesn't say anything; he's still upset about the sock-explosion that went off when he tried to pick up Sans' single sock.

With a nod, Frisk says, "SOCDev it is!"

As Frisk sits back down at the table, and Alphys joins everyone, Toriel begins speaking, "So, as I was saying, I think it is a wonderful idea to try resurrecting the six human SOULs. Though the world they once knew is very different, they would be welcomed with open arms. I am just not sure how feasible it is, since, from what Marceline has said, it requires a person with a strong green SOUL to perform a proper resurrection; and because magic has not fully returned to the Surface yet. Frisk only has magic now because of the time they spent in the Underground, so once they run out they will have to return there."

Sans adds in, "yea, but the magic field will recover. it's a slow process, but i think that, by the end of april, this little village will get a bit of magic again thanks to its proximity to the underground. by the end of the year the whole world will be covered in a light amount of magic, thanks to magic also being in space."

Confused, Frisk asks, "why will the village get magic first? What's so special about the Underground?"

To which Sans responds, "the underground's located at the end of a major ley line."

Marceline is quite intrigued by this, "I always thought that ley lines were no more than superstition."

Asgore, after swallowing a rather large piece of soup-soaked bread, says, "a ley line to monsters is not the same as it is for humans. For us, a ley line is a crystal formation; not an imaginary line. These crystals form in the asthenosphere, right under the crust of Firma, and spread across Firma's entirety. There are two known locations where these formations are the largest, and they splinter out into "lines" which then connect to smaller clusters. Every creature can innately feel ley lines with their SOUL, and so humans and monsters alike tend to be drawn to, and subsequently build on, ley crystal clusters. In fact, a majority of the crystals in Hotland are composed of ley crystals. Humans have another name for ley crystals, diamonds, I believe."

Sans adds on, "yea, that, but ley crystals only store and release magic, they don't make it. the surface is acting like a vacuum right now, so magic in the ley lines is gonna get pulled out till it's all even."

Frisk, content with the information they've been given, simply replies, "huh," and continues eating.

After dinner is done, Thing ensures Frisk sticks around to help clean up.

When dinner has been cleaned, Marceline has Frisk begin to pack and gives them a list of the things they need to make sure to bring.

Some of the items on the list are suspect…

Curious, concerned, but also amused, Frisk asks,  
"mom, why does the end of the list say that I need twelve baby hands?"

Marceline answers in a falsely serious voice with a hint of amusement, "because my dear child, what else am I going to eat on the way there? You are not _nearly _tender enough."

As Frisk collects the things they need, they check them off the list.

Tooth brush, check.

Sketch pad with Frisk-made paper, check.

Spare clothes, check check check.

Salt to ward off demons, check.

Blanket, check.

The rest of the list follows this pattern, Frisk thinks that their mom put funny things in to make sure they actually read the list.

It isn't until Frisk is done packing and getting ready for bed that Chara says anything.

They ask, "Frisk, are you… are you going to try saving me?"

Frisk raises an eye brow, "why wouldn't I?"

Chara replies, "I am not a very good person…"

Playfully, Frisk pats Chara's container and says, "you're just a kid, you can still change if you want to."

There is silence for a while, but Frisk can see that Chara is going to say something.

Eventually Chara responds, "I guess… also… please do not tap the glass. It makes me feel like a fish. I want to feel more like an astronaut."

Curious, Frisk asks, "want me to set you in the window sill tonight, so you can look at the stars?"

A quick reply, "yes, that would be nice."

Frisk nods and sets them up on the window sill.

Chara says, "thank you, fair maiden."

Making sure to turn their alarm back on, Frisk changes into their pajamas and goes to bed.

From the window sill, Chara says, "good night, Frisk, and… thank you."

Sleepily, Frisk replies, "your welcome, good night, carry you tomorrow."

:-:

The night is so calm, and the barrier is brightly shining…

The bugs are quiet, and the stars all seem to be aligning…

:-:

*** The desire to help their friends fills Frisk with Determination.**

*** FILE SAVED.  
* FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED.**


	18. Daren't to say goodbye 1

**:-"Daren't to say goodbye: Part 1"-:**

Frisk is Running.

Faster, _faster, __**faster.**_

No matter how fast Frisk runs, they can't outrun it… Its terrifying arms grabbing for them, tearing their flesh. Its horrifying faces all screaming, biting, whispering, shouting, and howling in endless pain…

The horror writhes in strange ways as it tears them apart, but they don't die. Their SOUL comes out and the horror grabs it, _consumes it _. They feel disconnected from everything and yet part of a larger whole… part of an endless hunger that wants to devour everything.

A hand reaches into the darkness, grabs their SOUL, and brings it to safety.

Frisk is relieved… until they notice who it is.

David.

He has a terrifying look on his face. A strange mix of satisfaction and anger.

Frisk tries to escape, but they can't.

They can't escape his grip… But they have to keep trying! They have to keep trying, or their friends will all die!

David beings squeezing Frisk's SOUL and cracks appear.

Frisk doesn't feel anything anymore, and they stop struggling… the cracks continue getting worse.

A shadow as deep as the void envelops their SOUL, then-

* * *

:-:

With a jolt, Frisk wakes up in a cold sweat and gasps for air. It's still dark out, but they're having a hard time staying asleep. The excitement, and fear, of what's to come fills their mind and refuses to let them sleep peacefully. With a racing heart and a mind full of horrible after-images, Frisk gets out of bed.

They are frustrated, nervous, and anxious… and it's making it hard to stay still.

Frisk grabs Sans' jacket and wraps their arms around themselves and the jacket, giving themself and the jacket a hug… it makes them feel a little safer.

Chara notices and comments,  
"good children should be in bed, lest they be punished… Why are you crying? Did you have a nightmare? …you shouldn't cry, only babies do that."

The robotic voice throws Frisk off for a moment, until they remember that Chara isn't talking directly.

Frisk doesn't immediately respond… they're thinking.

Eventually Frisk changes the subject and asks, "Chara, I know you were the one that was talking in my head while in the Underground… you know, making comments on everything I was looking at and giving me hints… and I know that you never seemed to want to talk to me directly… but… why'd you stop? You know… after the barrier was broken the first time? I… got used to hearing you make comments about things, and the silence was… weird, after a while."

Chara hesitates.

Frisk sits at the edge of their bed, patiently waiting.

Chara begins moving around, indicating that they are typing something.

They respond after a few minutes… "Seeing Asriel again, and then you proving me wrong, made me really upset at myself; hearing what he had to say about me afterward made me even more upset. I know… I know I am not the best person… but I did what I did to try to save monsters, and to make up for hurting Asgore."

Another long pause, Frisk waits to reply because they can see Chara is going to say something else.

Unbeknownst to the duo, Toriel is now standing outside of the door about to open it.

"After you and Asriel broke the barrier, and you left the Underground, you did not need me anymore. I wanted to stay with Asriel, even if he could not hear or see me, even if he hated me. He was my best friend. I made a plan to kill myself and save all the monsters, but I never thought about how Asriel felt about it, or how badly it would hurt everyone else. Pretty pathetic excuse for a sibling, am I not?"

Contemplatively, Frisk replies, "Yea, that _is_ pretty bad. But I don't think you should worry too much about it… Sure you were taking pretty Jurassic measures, but at least your heart was in the right place? Even if that place was kinda sucky, you just need a guide… Chara, I've got another question… why'd you sound all weird in my dreams when you did finally try talking to me? That still freaks me out a little…"

This reply is faster, seems like Chara is slowly getting used to the mode of communication, "I think you mean 'drastic.' I was not attached to your SOUL like I was before, and I had to try to reconnect; but it was rather hard. The more we talked, the easier it became."

Frisk blushes lightly in embarrassment and says, with a hint of frustration,  
"I-… I knew that! I was just… being silly! It was a pun!"

After a brief silence passes, Frisk asks, "OK… so… want me to tell everyone who-"

Chara interrupts, "NO!"

With a hand over her mouth to silence herself, Toriel stands on the other side of the door in shock, with a partially outstretched arm held near the doorknob.

Her original intent was to tell them to go to sleep, after hearing them faintly through the pipes, but now she can't even bring herself to touch the doorknob. She didn't get much of what they said through the pipes, nor on the way to their room, but from what she's hearing… The SOUL is Chara…

She contemplates the phrase _"I made a plan to kill myself and save all the monsters."_

_'But… Chara… they were just sick! Were they not…? How could I not have known? How could I not have noticed?! I… I failed them… How can I consider myself a good mother, if I can not even tell when my children are in pain?'_

Frisk shushes Chara, _"you'll wake every one up… be quiet. Fine… I won't tell anyone till you're ready."_

Toriel moves her outstretched hand over her chest and clutches her pajama top as she continues to hold her other hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out loud.

Distraught, she decides to quickly and quietly make her way back to her room.

"Thanks… and while we are on the subject, I… do not want to talk to Azzy yet. I am not ready. Well… 'Flowey.' I guess he's called now."

:-:

Conrad and Marceline can hear the entire conversation. The pipes leading to their room receive almost every sound in the house fairly clearly. They can close and open the pipes as they choose, especially when they want privacy or silence, but otherwise they usually leave the pipe to Frisk's room open, just in case.

The pipes leading to the guest rooms are closed off, for their privacy.

Conrad stands from the bed, goes to a window, and opens up a curtain to look out into the night sky.

Quietly, he contemplates how to approach the situation. Chara is, after all, the child that went missing 30 years ago. The same child that was seen dead in the arms of a monster… For their SOUL to be still in one piece is good news. It was a little before their time, but the impact of the event has lasted through the years all the same…

Quietly, Conrad mutters to himself, _"Oh daddums, I wish you were here to guide me; but alas, you and mummy have already left this mortal coil..."_

Marceline slowly and gracefully walks up to her husband and embraces him from behind, then rests her head on his as she quietly says, "isn't the waxing gibbous moon so beautiful, dear? It doesn't quite beat a full moon, but it does have beauty all its own."

Taken from his contemplation for a moment, Conrad replies, "yes, it is, mi amor."

The two stand there at the open window for a while.

After a few minutes, Marceline says,  
"I think we should give Frisk more time before leaving, don't you?"

Conrad caresses his partner's hand, and replies,  
"yes, I think that would be good. Let's surprise them in the morning with something for them to do."

Marceline, tired and wanting to go back to sleep, gently pulls on her husband's shirt as she goes back to their bed. "Come, mon amour, let's sleep. We can think more about it all in the morning."

Conrad follows after closing the curtains.

Eventually, everyone manages to settle down again and fall back to sleep… except Frisk.

Frisk is starting to feel more tired, but they can see that Chara is going to say something, so they wait.

Taking advantage of that fact, Chara asks, "Frisk, could you ask Alphys to make something so I can talk to you more… privately? I… do not want to talk to anyone. I am sure your family is fine, but… I am… shy… I also… do not like people. Like… I greatly dislike like people. I mean… You are fine, but…"

Frisk nods sleepily before slowly leaning over and falling asleep on the edge of their bed.

"Thanks… again. Oh… Already asleep."

:-:

Frisk's phone reads 9:00 A.M. March 30th, 2045|No Messages

Sleepily, Frisk gets up off the floor and changes out of their pajamas. When they go to leave their room, they are met with a note on the door.

"Dearest child of mine,  
your father and I have decided  
to postpone our departure to  
the Sanctum. We felt it would  
be best if you had more time to  
say your goodbyes. With that in  
mind, your father has set up  
some elaborate little traps for  
you; with a little help.  
Have fun, my little angel!"

A robotic voice speaks up behind Frisk, "your mom is really pretty… also scary."

Frisk is surprised by the voice, since they're still sleepy and not used to having Chara speak from the SOCDev yet. As a result, they are startled and squeak a little in surprise.

Chara responds, "hey what is with that reaction?!"

Frisk walks up to the SOUL carrier that has Chara in it and straps it on with an expressionless face, opting not to say anything due to embarrassment, and then goes out into the hall way.

They are not entirely sure what they expected… but this definitely wasn't it.

The hall way is absolutely covered in all sorts of devious looking traps and puzzles. Some of it reeks of Sans… _'I should probably put Sans' jacket away so it doesn't get ruined...' _

Frisk swaps Sans' jacket for the Apron in their dimensional box, they feel significantly less safe now, but at least Sans' jacket won't get ripped. Frisk also decides to pull the stick out of their box, _'never know when it'll come in handy…'_

Pockets: SnowPiece.  
Box A: Ab Quiche, Hot Dog...?, Sans' Jacket, Ribbon.  
Box B: Frying pan.

Equipped:  
Stained Apron  
Stick

Chara recommends, "Call it "Sa jacket."

To which Frisk asks, "why…?"

And Chara responds, "because it sa jacket!"

Frisk giggles a little and renames the item as recommended.

Pockets: SnowPiece.  
Box A: Ab Quiche, Hot Dog...?, Sa Jacket, Ribbon.  
Box B: Frying pan.

Equipped:  
Stained Apron  
Stick

Frisk looks down the hall and spots a sock in the middle of the floor with a big sign that says,  
"DON'T PICK ME UP," with a smaller sign under it that Frisk can't read.

Carefully, Frisk makes their way out into the hallway. They test the floor for pitfalls before putting their full weight on it, until they remember that this hallway can't have pitfalls in it for structural reasons. The bear traps are particularly intimidating, but Frisk's small feet easily avoid setting them off.

Upon closer examination, however, it appears that the bear traps are no more than a diversion. They don't have springs or anything to snap them shut when triggered.

Chara's device says, "above!"

Frisk glances up and hops backwards as a magic pie falls from the roof onto the bear trap, which makes a sound that's followed by other sounds which all sound like… traps are being set off.

Frisk puts the stick in their pocket.

They proceed to sprint forward, hopping over obstacles and doing their best to dodge the magical pies that have suddenly started being flung all over the place. Frisk has a suspicion that both Sans and Toriel helped… They really like that, but it's a brutal combo.

Chara helps occasionally as Frisk dodges, saying the direction a pie is coming from, but occasionally they mess up. Several pies end up acting as a distraction for other pies, and eventually Chara's device is covered in pie bits. Frisk is hit in the face near the end, but otherwise it's mostly their sides that have taken the blows.

Finally at the two signs, Frisk reads the large one again because they see smaller text, it says:  
"ONLY PICK UP THE SOCK."

The smaller sign says, "Behind you, punk!"

Frisk ducks and looks behind them, but there isn't anything there.

Suddenly a torrent of cyan spears rushes down the hallway from the direction of the signs and drenches Frisk and Chara in magic water. The hallway is sparkly clean now, and so is Frisk and the SOCDev holding Chara.

Frisk looks down to where the sock is suppose to be, but it's gone. _'must've gotten swept away with the wall of spears.'_

The magic water fizzles away as Frisk continues through the hallway.

When they round the corner at the end of the hallway, they notice… more traps?

No, they are back at the opposite end of the hallway now, and the turn they just came from is a dead end.

Frisk sighs, "well, looks like this is gonna take some time…"

As they carefully go down the hallway, Frisk notices the sock is back where it was before.

Frisk mumbles, "Now I know why Papyrus is always so frustrated with Sans leaving socks all over the place; who knows what'll happen if I pick it up?"

Chara says, "my feet are cold, pick up the sock for me so I can wear it."

To which Frisk replies, "you don't even _have_ feet!"

A strange sound comes from the SOCDev, which Frisk slowly realizes is a sort of chuckling sound.

With a huff, Frisk walks briskly through the hallway. Pies are flinging everywhere again, but Frisk doesn't try to dodge them. They are channelling their inner Papyrus.

When they approach the sock, they ignore what the signs say and instead use purple magic to write on the small one.

"Pick up your own socks, Sans!  
-Love, Frisk."

Frisk braces for another barrage of watery spears… but nothing happens…

Chara advises, "When you turned around and ducked, you hit the sock with your foot. Pretty sure that triggered the spears."

With a straight face, Frisk proceeds down the hallway and takes care to avoid the sock.

They pick up the large sign, just in case.

Frisk notices that their shadow seems to be a bit darker than it should be, but realizes that it is just because of the lighting in the hallway.

Carefully, Frisk continues down the hall. As they approach the end of the hall, they look for signs of magic… but they don't see anything.

Frisk looks back and notices that something is written on the back of the small sign… they sigh and make their way back.

When Frisk reads the back of the sign they face-palm and sigh.

"NYEH HEH HEH!  
MADE YOU LOOK!  
-THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

Chara's device pipes up, "Heh, I would have told you, but I wanted to hear how you would react."

Frisk continues in silence, feigning absolute dignity and composure.

Back at the end of the hallway, Frisk thinks hard about what Sans would have the teleport trigger on…

Chara suggests, "maybe you should try walking backwards?"

Frisk almost objects, but realizes… that's just the sort of thing that Sans would do. He's always going in the wrong direction to get to the right places…

They examine the floor and note where the obstacles are, then turn backwards and begin walking…

It seems to work, and eventually they feel confident enough to turn around.

Frisk sees that they have indeed made it past the final trick; so they continue on and go to the lobby.

Upon arrival, Frisk sees their parents, and monster friends, lined up and waiting in the lobby… They decide to hand the sign to Sans, who smirks.

Curious, Frisk asks, "so uh… why… why are you all just standing in the lobby?"

Sans shrugs and replies after a moment, "no reason."

Frisk shrugs and goes into the kitchen… only to find themselves at the end of the hallway again.

:-:

Bernard is waiting in the lobby with Conrad, Sans, and Papyrus. Marceline is standing at the entry way to the kitchen with Toriel, sharing recipes; but Undyne and Alphys are no where to be seen.

After Conrad finishes talking about the elaborate tricks and traps they've placed in the hallway, Sans raises his hand.

The other three look to him in silence with questioning faces.

"frisky just wrote 'pick up your own socks, sans! -love frisk' on the small sign undyne made, should i have undyne spray 'em with water again?"

To which Papyrus jubilantly says, "ABSOLUTELY NOT! THEY ARE CORRECT SANS, YOU _SHOULD_ PICK UP YOUR OWN SOCKS!"

Sans chuckles and pulls on a nearly invisible strand of magic, causing it to snap. "alrighty."

Bernard is still confused about all of it… so he asks again, "I- I'm sorry Conrad, I just don't understand. What exactly does Frisk need to do in order to get out of there?"

Before Conrad can answer, however, Sans raises his hand again and silences everyone.

"heh. the kid just took the sign that says 'don't pick me up'"

Papyrus grumbles…  
"HMM… WELL, EVEN THOUGH THEY DID SO GOOD, THAT IS A VIOLATION. I SAY PUT THEM BACK!"

Conrad adds, "I think it is OK, what else are they doing?"

Sans replies, "well, they're approaching the end of the hallway… and now they're walking backwards around the corner. so far so good… now they're handing fake me the sign and just asked why everyone is standing around, **_no reason_**, and now they're walking to the kitchen."

Conrad thinks for a moment…  
"hmmm… that is a violation, they need to ask their mother if breakfast is ready."

Sans snaps his fingers, "alright, they're back."

Bernard sighs, "poor Frisk, I hope they are not too upset when it's time for their lesson today."

Conrad pats him on the shoulder and reassures him gleefully, "no worries Bernard, Frisk will be a little frustrated, but Sans will put it to an end if Frisk stops having fun. Right Sans?"

Sans just nods, he's focused on maintaining the new Illusion now.

Bernard decides to go into the kitchen and prepare the meal he and Frisk will be eating after their surprise "Anime-Warrior-Princess" training today.

:-:

Frisk runs the gauntlet of pie-terror once again… They are getting better at navigating it, and they are not getting hit with nearly as many pies as at first.

They have started to notice really thin shiny strands all over the place, and it sees that stepping on those triggers the traps… somehow. Frisk can tell that a lot of magic is going into this, but they have no clue how it all works…

Chara says, "Hey Frisk, I know the perfect way to get Sans back… wanna hear it?"

Frisk stops mid-step, "**yes.**"

:-:

After a few minutes, Frisk makes their way out to the lobby again; but this time everyone has changed where they are standing, and Alphys and Undyne seem to be coming from one of the downstairs rooms, giggling.

Frisk points at Sans with squinted eyes, saying, "you… I know it was all _you!"_

Sans shrugs and winks, while saying "I dunno what you mean, buddy."

Charging down the staircase, Frisk rushes up to Sans and uses their apron to try to catch him off-guard so they can pin him down and give him what Chara calls a "Noogie."

Unfortunately for Frisk, Sans is a step ahead and they find themselves in the position they wished to put Sans in.

After giving Frisk a noogie, Sans lets them go and pats them on the head, saying,  
"gotta be faster than that."

With a huff, Frisk crosses their arms. They're feeling very expressive today, they're not sure why.

Sans glances at Frisk's feet for a moment, because something catches his eye, but doesn't see anything…

It confuses Frisk, but they don't look, in case he has some prank in mind.

Curious and hungry, Frisk asks "so… what's for breakfast?"

To which Bernard suddenly replies, "**cold hard steel!**… with a side of potatoes, some bacon, and two eggs. You'll be eating after your Anime-Warrior-Princess lesson, don't want you to get cramps."

Excited and surprised, Frisk looks over to where they heard Bernard and shouts, "Bernard!"

They run over to him with their arms out, and he lifts them up and spins around a little before setting them back down.

Frisk asks, curious, and excited,  
"you're gonna give me another anime-warrior-princess training lesson?!"

To which Bernard nods and smiles, saying,  
"yes, little warrior, I am going to give you another lesson. Are you ready to go?"

Frisk nods without hesitation, but then starts to think for a bit…

They look over to everyone else and notice that only Undyne and Alphys are left, seems everyone else went off to do their own thing.

Frisk knows how much they both love anime, so they ask,  
"hey! Would you two like to watch my anime-warrior-princess lesson?"

Undyne reacts faster than Alphys, nearly shouting,  
"WOULD I?! Of COURSE I would! …Uh, how about you babe? You wanna go too?"

Alphys is sceptical. There's no way the training Frisk does can be rightfully called "Anime-Warrior-Princess" training… but she decides… "s-sure, I'll go! I wouldn't mind watching how you got such good reflexes."

Frisk nods once swiftly,  
"then it's decided! You should get some food. Saint Bernard! When are we gonna go?"

With a soft and deep chuckle, Bernard replies, "well, little warrior, we will leave when everyone is ready… but, are you sure they should come? The villagers won't take kindly to them."

Frisk pouts, but Undyne, being on her way to the Kitchen, pats Frisk on the head and points her thumb at her chest while saying, "don't worry Frisk! I won't let some _punks_ get in the way of hanging out with you! It'll take a lot more than pitchforks and torches to scare the strongest fish!"

Frisk equips Sa Jacket… they feel safer now. They aren't sure if his jacket is enchanted, or if it's just his brotherly-ness making them feel better. Whatever it is, it's a welcome feeling.

As Bernard and Frisk wait patiently for Alphys and Undyne to make their meals to-go, Conrad and Marceline come downstairs in their training gear.

Marceline is still wearing a dress, but is now wearing a steel Cuirass, with plated gauntlets and a rapier on her side, and Conrad is wearing similar garb, but with dress pants and the addition of visible leg armour. Neither of them are wearing helmets.

Cheerfully, Conrad asks, "all ready to go?"

Bernard shakes his head and points to the kitchen,  
"waiting for two more that will be joining us unexpectedly to get food."

Alphys and Undyne leave the kitchen with some wrapped up food.

Conrad says, "ah, well if those two are Alphys and Undyne, they appear to be ready!"

Undyne looks Conrad up and down and says, "sweet armour! You look classy, yet fierce, I like it!"

Conrad adjusts his armour proudly and begins to walk to the door.  
"thank you, Undyne."

Bernard asks, "everyone ready?"

The group nods, almost in sync, and Frisk walks closer to him and grabs his hand.

With a smile, Bernard says, "very well then, let's go."

Marceline looks to the monster couple and adds on, with a subtly serious and sinister tone, "Alphys, Undyne, I am sure the guards will let you two borrow some armour; Frisk's training can get rather intense. Wouldn't want any accidental injuries."

Alphys gulps.

After that, the group slowly departs.

Pulling on Undyne's arm to stop her, Alphys says "o-on… s-second thought… m-maybe I _wont _go."

Undyne reassures her, "don't worry babe, I'm sure it'll be fine! She's probably just exaggerating. You know how eccentric the Addams' are!"

Alphys sighs, and says, "y-yea… you're probably right. OK! I'll go!"

Happy, Undyne pulls Alphys along saying "atta girl!"

:-:

Bernard, Conrad, and Marceline take up defensive positions around their two monster guests, much like a convoy for VIPs. It worries Frisk… _'have the humans really started to act more hostile to monsters?'_

Frisk's grip tightens around a few of Bernard's fingers, which prompts him to look down and see their worried face.

In a reassuring tone, Bernard says, "we just want to be careful, Frisk. Not everyone is open to monsters being here yet. A few are starting to act more in favour of monsters, but it takes time. Most of the guards are in favour of monsters, especially those who end up being posted to help protect the Monster camp… Which has grown a lot, actually. Maybe we should go there later?"

Alphys speaks up, "I would like that! I haven't seen my f-friends in so long… I also want to see how much of the town is finished."

Bernard glances back and says, "Alright, I'll arrange for us to visit the monster camp after the lesson."

Alphys nods excitedly, then suddenly remembers something and pulls out her phone to send a message to someone.

As the group makes their way through the village, they see angry glances from some, scared glances from others, but they are met with a happy, welcoming, face occasionally as well.

Eventually the group arrives at the training yard, where a course is already set up.

Bernard holds his hand out to the group and says, "alright, hand me your meals and I'll put them in the fridge, then we can start when I get back… actually, Alphys, Undyne, you two come with me so we can get you some armour… Alphys your uh… it's going to be a bit difficult but we should be able to get something for you."

Alphys shivers slightly as she looks at the course… they were not exaggerating, it seems.

Undyne looks at the course with enthusiasm, as she walks with Bernard, and says, "man this is SO HARDCORE! Hey, Bernard, can I pick out the armour myself? I have my own set, but it's somewhere in the monster camp."

Bernard replies thoughtfully, "of course, light armour I assume?"

Undyne scoffs, "HAH! LIGHT ARMOUR IS FOR SISSIES! I want THICK HEAVY STEEL to protect my RIPPED body!" She then starts flexing in a similar fashion as Aaron would… Alphys, embarrassed, turns her head away and covers her face as she blushes.

Bernards laughs heartily as he guides them into the armoury.

:-:

While those three are getting armour and putting away the food, Frisk spends a few minutes to look over the course…

_'Let's see… some pretty standard stuff here, a tight rope as usual, some fake trees, a few traps, a few platforms to get up onto… looks like one is s et up to break … a wide open space in the middle as usual… but what is __**that?**__' _

Frisk wanders closer to the strangely shaped obstacle, then hop backwards quickly when it moves.

_'It looks like one of the training dummies for the guards… but something's different … I wonder, who' s making it move ?' _

Before Frisk can get a closer look, however, Bernard and Undyne come out of the armoury.

Undyne is wearing a set of armour similar to her own, but with a much more rugged/worn look to it. It also looks lighter and easier to move in than her heavy anime-inspired set.

Alphys exits wearing… Her lab coat?

Curious, Frisk asks, "is Alphys going to go back to the manor?"

Alphys answers for herself, "n-no! I am just going to stay behind Undyne. I refuse to wear armour made for a pony…"

Frisk snickers and puts Sans' Jacket away, but keeps the SOCDev on.

Bernard steps into the middle of the clearing. Marceline and Conrad move to each side of him.

Concerned at the fact that it appears they are about to start, Alphys says,  
"Uh… wait! Frisk doesn't have any armour!"

The three adults draw their swords and Bernard states, "that is correct."

With a focused and serious face, Frisk adds in a grim voice, "**Armour is for sissies.**"

Undyne becomes as stiff as a post and a chagrined look overtakes her previously confident grin, but it's hidden by her helmet.

Hurt, Undyne begins to yell out "WHAT-" but is interrupted as a guard tosses a sword to Frisk, who catches it and darts forward with a wide swing.

They are so low to the ground that the adults are unable to reliably counter without sticking their swords into the dirt, which they avoid doing since they don't want to damage their swords.

Frisk slips between Bernard's legs, but continues forward and jumps up onto one of the platforms.

Marceline and Conrad turn swiftly and swing, but Frisk holds their sword vertically and stops the blows before hopping back and moving to a more advantageous position.

With a leap, Frisk thrusts downward towards Bernard.

Bernard, having not moved since the start of the training, side steps faster than Undyne thinks should be possible with his heavy armour.

Disappointed, Bernard remarks, "Tsk tsk… Frisk, the same tactics as always."

A flurry of swings and stabs from the parent duo pushes Frisk back, who has to leap and flip in various ways to dodge them all in addition to using their short sword to deflect some of the strikes.

Undyne is perplexed at first by the thought of a child's parents attacking them, but soon realizes that Frisk's parents always seem to stop short or purposefully miss.

Despite their care in making sure they don't hit Frisk, however, Frisk's arm is nicked by a lunge from Conrad as they fail to keep their balance due to the SOCDev.

Combat pauses and Bernard comments,  
"your reflexes are getting slower, Frisk. Do you need a bandaid?"

Frisk looks to their arm… they didn't even notice at first because of how sharp the blades are; fortunately it's just a scratch… unfortunately this is their favourite shirt.

Frisk replies, "no, the SOCDev is just slowing me down… that's all. I'm gonna have to get used to it if I'm going to carry it around till we can save them."

Chara doesn't say anything… They don't really feel guilty, but they think they should.

Bernard, with a low and serious voice, replies, "very well then, **let us proceed**…"

Combat continues. Frisk does their best to utilize the environment to gain an advantage over their larger opponents… until the puppet starts moving.

The battle is now four against one, as the Wälder beast shaped dummy moves into the field… far more than the normal dummies would. Frisk's first thought is _'how did they convince Mad Dummy to haunt that?'_ but they realize that Mad Dummy would probably love to haunt something that looks so fearsome.

They push their thoughts aside, however, as now their foes have changed tactics with the introduction of the fourth opponent… so they have to come up with a new strategy.

Alphys, watching from behind Undyne, is filled with a sense of terror and awe as she sees Frisk run around the arena, flip, dodge, and attack with their short sword in ways reminiscent of the anime shows she likes to watch.

Undyne feels… Hurt. She's got a look of utter disbelief. _'There is no way that punk , who refused to hurt anyone, is this good at combat! Did… Did they never take me as a serious threat?'_

Undyne is glad she has full plate armour, as there are several instances where debris flies at them and stray attacks glance off her armour. Alphys, while hiding behind Undyne, gets her finger caught in a part of Undyne's armour… she doesn't want to mention it yet.

In an attempt to catch their opponents off guard, Frisk uses the trapped platform to their advantage, by hoping up to it in such a way that they will land, and retain their bearings, then strike unexpectedly.

It succeeds, and they take the dummy by surprise. The dummy pretends to be dead, and Napstablook floats out to watch on the side lines with Undyne and Alphys.

"oooooohh… … … i hope i did ok… … i'm not really good at fighting… i don't like it… … … …"

Undyne, surprised that Napstablook would have agreed to something like this, comments,  
"you did AWESOME, don't worry about it!"

Napstablook considers this as combat continues, then replies, "it was more fun than i expected… but… i think i'll stick with making music… … … ooooooooohhh… … … … i hope that's ok… … … … … … … … ooohhh i hope they weren't hoping i'd keep doing that… … …"

Alphys reassures him, "don't worry Napstablook, I'm sure they'll understand."

Napstablook responds, "… … … … … … thanks undyne, alphys… … … … i'm gonna go… … … I want to work on my music… … … …" and then fades away.

:-:

A couple hours pass, and the signs of fatigue are visible on all three participants. Frisk earned a few more scrapes (mostly from the environment), and their parents earned more than their fair share as well…

Bernard is the only one in the group without so much as a mark on his armour.

In their final play, Frisk switches their technique… they have a crazy, anime inspired, thing they want to try. They are sure it will fail, but they will have fun either way.

They stand upright, instead of keeping themself low to the ground, and run forward at Bernard.

Bernard twists his sword and swings the flat side down at them, but Frisk does a twisting flip suddenly and lands on the sword, forcing it down… but now their back is facing him… so they quickly leap with a spin while swinging in an upwards crescent. Frisk adjusts their sword mid flight so that the flat side will hit Bernard instead of the edge.

After it makes contact with Bernard's face, Frisk's parents put their swords away and begin clapping.

Bernard wipes a bit of blood off of his cheek, because Frisk's sword nicked him, and pats Frisk on the head.

"I've nothing left to teach you, little warrior."

Bernard bows respectfully, Frisk mimics him.

The group heads back inside… and Alphys can't stop fangirl-ing over the whole thing.

When she asks where Bernard learned all of his sword play, he replies, "well… the whole story is a little embarrassing, but I learned from the last Kendo master… He was more than just a Kendo master though, that is just the only specific name I remember… he was a master in many forms of combat. A Samuur… Uh. Sameuraye…"

Alphys pipes up, "A SAMURAI?!"

Bernard chuckles, a little embarrassed, "yea… A Samurai, but he expanded his mastery outside of the traditional styles. He was truly Japan's greatest warrior."

Alphys begins hoping up and down excitedly, "OMG OMG OMG OMG! THISISJUSTLIKE_ ANIME!" _

Bernard scratches the back of his head, "if you say so… Anyhow, I am best with… e-eye-jut-sue"

Alphys, being a mega anime nerd, corrects him, "you mean Iaijutsu? That's the 'Art of the Draw!'"

The two continue to talk about Bernard's training while Frisk is patched up by Undyne…

She looks… disappointed?

Frisk asks, "was it not as cool as you thought it'd be?"

Undyne, looks to the side, and says, "Honestly? I can't believe how good you are at combat… but, you never… you never fight back. I bet… I bet you could've killed every single monster in the Underground if you wanted to… You could have committed genocide… but you didn't… So uhh… anyway! When did you start training?"

Frisk thinks for a bit… "Well… I was six when I first started training, and with all the fun traps and stuff we set up around the house… I've basically been training every day since then! I only know how to fight so that I can stop people from fighting. If you know how to fight, it is easier to stop fighting."

Undyne hides her shock with a smile, "SIX?! You've only been training for **TWO** years?! What the heck!?"

Frisk giggles a little, they are used to reactions like that. They have always been seen as an odd child… They have always been treated cautiously.

Hesitantly, Undyne asks, "So… Uh… Frisk… in the Underground when I tried to fight you… did you…?"

Patiently waiting, Frisk looks at her questioningly.

Undyne finishes healing Frisk and moves away a little… "did you consider me a threat… at all?"

Frisk replies without hesitation, "of course I did! Why do you think I ran away?! You were wearing that huU**UGE** set of armour! It was so intimidating!"

Not really convinced, Undyne remarks, "yea but… well… maybe I'm just over thinking it. I guess… really I am kinda taking a step back and realizing… all the stuff I did wrong… I try to be the best warrior I can, but… I guess I still have a lot to learn."

Frisk pats Undyne on the back, "it's OK! Everyone makes mistakes. C'mon, let's go eat! Then we can watch some Anime on the only working TV!… That is what me and Katsuro… used to do…"

Undyne notices that Frisk's mood has dropped considerably and tries to distract them,  
"Yea! We can do that. How about we get Alphys to join? You can show her what REAL anime is!"

Frisk thinks for a moment, then replies, "yea, she does have questionable choices in anime…"

Chara concurs, but doesn't say anything… _'Mew Mew Kissey Cutie 2 is __**way**__ better than MMKC 1!'_

*** The desire to keep Katsuro's memory alive fills Frisk with… Determination.**  
*** FILE SAVED.**

:-:

Sans, hidden from sight of the group, rounds a corner and vanishes as the group goes into the dining hall to eat.

His suspicions are correct… Frisk has… _something_ following them. Unfortunately, Sans can't determine what exactly it is without raising an alarm… and who knows how it'll react to being openly discovered?

Approaching the door to his room in the Manor, Sans activates a hidden menu and selects a destination… The dancing flames under his door shift, and he enters… "(hey, papyrus…)"

:-:

In Marceline's study, just after the others leave, Toriel is pacing, unsure how to approach the situation, while Asgore sits in a chair.

Asgore is shocked, relieved, worried, and confused… _'How could… Chara…? After so long… Yet… They… do not want us to know… Do… Do they hate us? Were we bad parents?'_

Toriel stops pacing and turns to Asgore, "I cannot forget the past, even if it is for our child's sake… I do not think… I do not think it would be wise to have them go back and forth between houses either… But we cannot stay at the Addamses forever, no matter how welcoming they are…"

Some more pacing, followed by another thought, "I suggest… I suggest we move to the Monster camp when Frisk leaves for the Sanctum. The monsters need a proper leader, and I… I should have never left… Are you going to say anything? Or just keep day dreaming like a helpless whelp?"

Asgore doesn't respond immediately. He's feeling an immense amount of self loathing… images of all the human children he has slain flit through his mind, their hopeless faces haunt him.

When he gains clarity, Asgore responds, "we must find a way to make up for our crimes."

Angry at the accusation that she has committed any crimes, Toriel retorts,  
"_you_ have to make up for _your_ crimes, don't drag me down with you _Asgore Dreemurr_. **You** declared war! **You** killed those children!"

Asgore has been spending a lot of time with Conrad and Marceline… He has found counselling of sorts in them, and it has changed his perspective…

Morosely, Asgore responds, "no. You abandoned your people. You could have tried harder to stop those children, and you did not. You could have-"

Toriel, with tears in her eyes, slaps Asgore across his face and moves to leave the room.

Asgore says in a whisper, _"Frisk reminded me… something I had failed to remember on my own… The children… every single one of them… was someone else's Chara… someone else's __**Asriel**__."_

Toriel stops with her hand on the doorknob… and whispers back, _" do you think I do not already know that? I was … I __**am **__a mother."_ Then leaves the room.

:-:

After eating and watching some Anime DVDs, Frisk and crew get ready to go to the Monster camp.

Alphys looks at her phone questioningly… she is expecting a reply to her earlier message, but none have been received. _'dang it Sans, did you lose your cellphone again?'_

Frisk sees Alphys looking at her phone and remembers… "Oh hey! Alphys! We should give the guards cellphones! That could help them trust us more, and will help with defence efforts."

Caught off guard, Alphys responds, "O-oh! Y-yea that would be a good idea!"

Frisk continues, "yea, and I had a small request I'd like to make… A… _certain someone_ is really shy, and they want to know if you can make something that can let them talk to only me."

Alphys isn't paying much attention, she's looking on the Undernet to see signs of activity from Sans, "Mhm, sure."

Conrad approaches the two and places his hands on their shoulders, "all ready?"

Frisk nods with a slight smile.

Alphys, hesitantly, says, "uh… yea, I guess," and then takes one more look at her phone before putting it away.

The group makes their way through the village again, this time heading to the Eastern gate.

Alphys and Undyne receive distrustful stares… but it slowly begins to escalate.

At first it is just small pebbles, nothing too harmful, but eventually they start throwing golf-ball sized rocks.

The party does their best to ignore them, but a stray stone hits Frisk.

Angry, Bernard yells out, "are you done throwing stones? You've hit a child! Begone!"

The men throw a few more stones, not feeling threatened by Bernard

Another stray stone hits Frisk… their shadow shifts in a strange way.

Bernard draws his sword, "all of you are going to suffer the consequences if you continue! I swear I will exclude your families from the first harvest!"

Indignant one man shouts, "You're nothin' but a damn monst'r symp'thizer! You ought t'be striped of yo'r title!" And then throws one final stone.

Bernard steps in the way of the stone, but Frisk's shadow extends to his, then impales the stone… and its thrower.

The man is standing in shock, holding his chest where the shadow is turning his flesh to Dust.

Those around him are also in shock, but a few throw rocks even more vigorously while others try to help the man.

All of the stones are stopped mid air, however, as they are impaled with a shadow as deep as a moonless night…

Frisk and Bernard's shadows warp and twist more… until a figure splits off from them and their shadows return to normal.

The shadow rises from the ground, its dark form appearing flat but taking on a small humanoid form. Its eyes and mouth are only visible because they are even darker than the rest of its body, as though the void itself is staring at them.

Everyone is caught off guard by the turn of events, and viewing the creature has caused them all to go stiff due to sheer terror.

*** A VOICE IS HEARD CLEARLY THROUGH THE VOID**  
**"Monsters? Them? I think you are confused, human. ****_I'M THE MONSTER HERE. " _**

:-:

Frisk recognizes the voice, its CU-270. _'How… How did he…? Is the barrier down? Is the Horror dead?'_

**"Worry not, humans. Your reaction to me is only natural… **_**NOW DIE."**_

:-:

CU-270's shade appears to begin an attack, but Frisk yells, "**Stop!**" And it stops… As does Time.

Confused, the shade turns and approaches Frisk, though it doesn't need to.

**"These threatened you and your friend's lives, and yet you want me to spare them?"**

:-:

Frisk nods.

The shade does not seem to respond for a time…

**"Very well."**

:-:

Frisk suddenly feels… strange. They can't quite describe it…

*** FILE LOADED.**


	19. Daren't to say goodbye 2

**:-"Daren't to say goodbye: Part 2"-:**

Frisk wakes up and looks at their plate…

They must have dozed off and had another nightmare…

Frisk equips Sa Jacket, they feel safer now.

They pick up their fork and finish eating.

After watching some Anime DVDs, Frisk and crew get ready to go to the Monster camp.

Alphys looks at her phone questioningly… she's expecting a reply to her earlier message, but none have been received.  
_'dang it Sans, did you lose your cellphone again?'_

Frisk is confused. They swear they were already on their way to the Monster camp, but… they also don't remember leaving?

Shaking their head to ignore the thoughts, Frisk approaches Alphys just as her phone malfunctions.

Alphys, frustrated, exclaims, "Oh gosh dang it! I just fixed this… Oh! Frisk… I'm sorry b-but… I don't feel comfortable going to the Monster Camp without my phone… I… I k-know it is silly but… could we head to the manor first so I can repair it?"

Frisk scratches their head… something feels off about this. "Uh… sure, Alphys. Hey… Uh… While you're at it. Wait… Did I already ask you to give phones to the guards?"

Confused, Alphys looks to the side as she thinks,  
"uh… no, I don't… think so? I can do that though, we have some spares. Uh… An… anything else?"

Slowly piecing together what happened, despite the gaps in their memory, Frisk says,  
"yea… Ch-… A certain someone is too shy to talk out loud, could you… make something so they can talk to me privately?"

Alphys, understanding completely being too shy to talk around people, replies "sure! I can do that."

Frisk notifies the group of their changed plans and they go back to the Manor.

They arrive without incident.

As Frisk waits for Alphys to make the changes to the SOCDev, Sans pulls them aside.

In his usual casual manner, with an undertone of "take the hint," Sans says,  
"hey, kiddo, let me know if anything… _strange_ happens today. K?"

Frisk nods and thinks for a moment… but they don't remember anything strange happening.

Sans glances down for a brief moment, then shrugs, "maybe I'm just seeing things."

Suddenly, Frisk gets an idea,  
"hey Sans! I was gonna ask Toriel and Asgore if they wanted to come to the Monster village with us, would you like to tag along?"

Shrugging, Sans says, "i've got a lot of sleeping to catch up on, so maybe."

Slightly disappointed, Frisk replies, "oh… OK. Well, hope to see you there. Oh! And invite Papyrus for me please!"

Sans lets out a chuckle, "man, you're a real slave driver, ain't cha? alright, i'll let papyrus know."

Cheerily, Frisk says, "thanks! See ya later!"

Sans goes back into his room and Frisk departs to check on Alphys' progress.

Just in time too, because Alphys needs Frisk's head to make sure the device sits properly.

The modification is fairly simple, she turned down the volume, extended the speakers on the screen to reach Frisk's head (with some extra room to move), and put the speakers in a head set. The headset also has a mic attached, but it's going unused. Some additional modifications were made to allow Frisk to continue hearing things in the surroundings without the head set interfering.

With the upgrade complete, Frisk Straps the SOCDev back on and puts on the headset.

Chara is pleased with the upgrade, _"thanks, Frisk."_

Frisk thanks Alphys for Chara, who replies,  
_"right… I guess without Alphys this wouldn't have been possible."_

With the upgrade complete, some cell phones put together for the guards, and Alphys' own phone fixed, the group begins to leave for the Monster camp.

Frisk remembers to ask Toriel and Asgore if they would like to go too.

They find Asgore first, in his usual spot in the greenhouse… he seems pretty upset.

Curious, and concerned, Frisk asks, "you OK?"

Asgore puts on his usual sad smile as he sees his visitor… well, visitors since Chara can't stay behind.  
_'Should… Should I tell them that I know…? No… No I will wait for them to tell me.'_

Pushing his thoughts aside, Asgore gently hugs Frisk and says,  
"Howdy Frisk! Thank you for your concern, I will be fine. Is there something you want?"

Frisk isn't convinced… but they doubt they can get him to talk,  
"yea, I want to know if you'd like to come with us to the Monster camp."

Slightly surprised, Asgore responds, "oh, yes I think I would. I was planning to go later anyway."

Frisk rubs their face in his fur, "alright! I'm gonna go ask Tori too."

Asgore is saddened by that, but doesn't protest.

As Frisk leaves, Asgore catches himself staring at Chara's SOUL and turns his gaze away so they do not catch on that he knows.

Finding Toriel takes a little longer, because she is not in her usual place…

Eventually, Frisk finds Toriel in her room… it sounds like she's crying.

Frisk decides to let her be for now…

But Chara pipes up, _"you're not just gonna leave her in there to cry alone, are you? It's pretty obvious that Toriel and Asgore got into a fight. You should comfort her."_

After considering that for a moment, Frisk decides to knock on the door.

From within, Toriel stops her faint sobbing and asks, "(who is it?)"

Frisk replies, "boo."

Which elicits a sort of sad chuckle from Toriel, and she responds, "boo who?"

To which Frisk asks, "why you crying?"

Some slow shuffling later, and Toriel opens the door. The fur around her eyes is wet from crying.

She appears hesitant to look at the SOCDev, but she kneels and gives Frisk a hug.  
"Pardon my wet fur, Frisk, I have been… coming to some unpleasant conclusions now that we are out of that dreadful place… Now that I have seen your wonderful family. I will be alright though, don't worry. Thank you for your concern."

Frisk hugs Toriel back, saying,  
"It's OK. I was going to leave you be, but… my friend said I should check on you."

Toriel is pleasantly surprised, and responds by gently rubbing the container holding the SOUL and saying,  
"Well, I thank… _your friend_ as well. Hopefully I will meet them properly some day."

Frisk nods, "yea, one day. So… I was gonna ask you if you'd like to come to the Monster camp with us, I already asked Asgore and he said he will come… but if you are too sad, that is OK."

Slightly tightening her hug before letting go and standing up, Toriel responds,  
"of course I will go, little one… Even with _that man… _We must put aside our issues for the sake of Monster kind… For now."

They are not entirely happy about that… Frisk frowns internally, then offers their hand to Toriel and walks with her to the lobby where everyone else but Sans and Papyrus are already waiting.

Chara notes, _"Toriel knows it's me… I'm not surprised, but I wish she didn't figure it out so fast. Asgore probably knows too… I wonder if they fought because of me…?"_

Frisk replies to Chara, "I dunno, I think they just have a lot of stuff to work through."

:-:

The group makes their way to the East gate without issues, most people are busy or otherwise looking away while they pass; so no one is the wiser. Anyone who does see them are too intimidated by the large boss monsters to try anything.

As they approach the eastern gate, Frisk sees Riverperson in the distance in Ebott river…

Frisk asks, "can we go say hi to Riverperson?"

Bernard looks down to Frisk, thinks for a moment, and says, "maybe later."

Disappointed, but not protesting, Frisk makes a note to ask later.

The group walks along the path until eventually diverging to a new path that leads towards Mt. Ebott.

It only takes a few minutes before they see the tall green shields protecting the camp… if it can be called that now.

Several log buildings have haphazardly sprung up. It seems the Monsters are not particularly good at designing a layout for a settlement…

Asgore sighs, "well… it looks like I will have to stay here for a while and help them organize the layout for the town…"

As the group approaches, Sans and Papyrus greet them at the entrance.

Frisk looks happily at Sans and Papyrus, Sans winks, and Papyrus waves.

Papyrus is the first to say something, "I THINK THIS MOMENTOUS OCCASION SHOULD BE CELEBRATED WITH… SOMETHING! BUT NOT A BIRTHDAY PARTY… BECAUSE IT IS NO ONE'S BIRTHDAY TODAY."

With that declaration… Frisk is suddenly reminded about their plans from before the RESET…

Frisk says, excitedly, "OH OH! Before the RESET we were gonna throw a huge party, it was gonna be called the 'Monster mash!' I bet we could get Mettaton to play some music for it! We could dance and play games ALL NIGHT!"

Papyrus exclaims jubilantly, "I LIKE YOUR IDEA FRISK! I'LL GO GET METTATON! I HAVE A FEW MORE IDEAS FOR HOW WE CAN SET UP THE PARTY AS WELL! WILL YOU… LET ME… HOST?"

Frisk nods.

Metaphorical stars shimmer in Papyrus' eyes and he excitedly declares, "YIPPEE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE BEST HOST THAT HAS EVER HOSTED ANYTHING! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Then runs off to make preparations.

Sans chuckles, "well, that was unexpected. a party actually sounds kinda nice, could use something to distract from all the hard work I've been doing." Then winks.

Frisk giggles lightly, knowing that Sans is probably not really working, and they wave him over to walk with the rest.

The group, with the new addition of Sans, walks around the monster shanty town and speak with the monsters.

Eventually, Frisk splits off to play with the monster children while the adults work with the builders to make a better layout and plan for eventual integration into the human village.

Sans follows Frisk at a distance.

Chara informs Frisk, _"Hey, Sans is following you. I wonder why?"_

Frisk shrugs and whispers, _"maybe he is just looking after me? Remember how he said to tell him if something weird happens?" _

Chara thinks about that for a moment… _"He did… hmm. Hey Frisk…? Have you felt like… you've forgotten something really important? 'Cause… I've been getting this feeling… that something isn't quite right… but I don't know what it is." _

While Frisk tries to remember if they have forgotten anything, Monk sees them standing around and runs up to them,  
"yo! Frisk! It's been a while dude!"

Frisk waves, then feels bad about it, "hey Monk. Yea, it has, hasn't it? What'cha playing?"

Excited, Monk replies, "yo I'm sooo glad you asked! We're playing that game you showed us last time! Soccer! Wanna join?"

Frisk puts on a subtle smile, "yea, that sounds fun! Hey did I ever tell you was Soccer was called Football at first?"

Monk shakes his head, "yo really? That's so cool! I bet the guy who made it was just like me! C'mon, I can't wait to see the looks on the other team's faces when they see you're on my side!"

Frisk giggles lightly, somewhat embarrassed to be put on a pedestal like that; they are used to other kids thinking they are too weird to play with… this is still new territory for them.

After walking to the rest, Monk announces, "yo! Frisk is on my side! You guys are gonna go **down** now! Nyeh heh heh heh!"

The other monster children are not as upset as Monk thought they'd be, they are actually happy to see Frisk again; he's OK with that.

The monster children, and Frisk, run around the open field trying to keep the ball away from the other team and while trying to get the ball into the other team's goal.

Frisk is surprised by how much better the other kids have gotten at playing soccer in such a short time.

:-:

The game of soccer goes on for quite a while… a couple hours to be exact. Frisk has to try harder now to be the top player, not that they want to be top player… but they love a good challenge. Several times, Frisk catches themself almost using magic to boost their efforts, but they decide not to. That would be cheating.

At the end of the game, Frisk's team wins, but just barely.

Happy, and still feeling the rush of excitement from playing, Frisk says, "wow! You guys got a lot better! That was really fun!"

Equally happy, Monk says, "yo! That was awesome! Frisk you should come hang out more often!"

Robert pitches in, "Yea! That was the most fun I've had in days… Even with that thing on your back you still beat us! That's pretty awesome. I hope I'm as good as you some day!"

Now upset for accidentally getting their hopes up, Frisk rubs the back of their neck and says,  
"I'm… actually gonna be leaving to the sanctum soon… it's… really far away. I dunno when I'll be able to play with you guys again…"

The disappointment is clearly painted on all the monster children's faces.

Monk speaks up first, "Yo… that's alright! I bet you'll get to visit us more than you think! And if you can't… we'll just have to visit you instead! Yo, by the way, what is that thing on your back?"

Caprice speaks up, "Monk! That is rude… what if it is something really private?"

Frisk reassures them,  
"oh, no it's OK! It's called the 'SOCDev.' It holds a SOUL that lost its body and lets them communicate… The headset is because they are shy."

Flabbergasted, the monster children all crowd around looking at the SOUL.

Drake comments, "I've never seen a SOUL before. It looks really _cool." _

Caprice notes, "It almost looks as cool as my hat… Almost."

Monk asks, "You, what's their name? Do they have a name? I bet they are just as cool as you if you're carrying them around!"

Frisk feels a little overwhelmed, "uh… they… they…"

Monk notices that Frisk is uncomfortable and says,  
"oh! Yo, I'm sorry. Hey guys, give 'em some space!" Then backs up a bit.

Frisk isn't sure why they don't feel comfortable with their friends around them…  
"no, it's OK. I'm just feeling… different today. The SOUL is really shy, they-"

Chara interrupts unintentionally, _"Hey, tell them my name is Face Buttz! He he he."_

Frisk laughs a little at that and says, "OK… They say their name is Face Buttz."

The other kids don't laugh… It seems they've heard of worse names.

Monk asks, "Yo wait… was that… a Joke?"

Nodding, Frisk says, "Yea, they're pretty shy… They don't really want anyone to know their name yet."

Robert and Monk laugh, but the others don't get it.

Frisk notices Sans waving at them from a distance, "Sans wants to talk to me, be right back."

The monster children say various alterations of "OK!", as Frisk walks over to Sans, then they start talking among themselves for a bit before starting another game.

When Frisk arrives, Sans holds his hand out and says, "hey kiddo, hand me your cell real fast."

Frisk pulls their cell out, but asks, "what for, you're not gonna prank me are you?"

Sans chuckles, "heh, I could, couldn't i…? naw, i'm just gonna give you something. not sure if you've noticed, but i've been keepin' an eye socket on ya… so i figured 'why not give them that thing while your at it?'"

Frisk points to the SOCDev, holds out their cell, and says, "yea, they saw you following me. What's up?"

While taking the cell, Sans replies, "thought i saw something, but it's prob'ly nothin'. anyhow, i'm gonna give you the cleaned up version _that book_. you're probably gonna need it when you head to the sanctum, but don't read it till then. K?"

Frisk nods and waits patiently for their phone back.

After some tapping, a cord being connected to their phone from some other thing, and a brief pause, Sans hands their cell back,  
"there ya go, all set."

Sans turns to leave, but Frisk remembers something, "oh hey! Wait! Remember how you said to tell you if anything weird happens? I didn't realize it at first, but Ch… _they_ said something that got me thinking… I kept getting this weird feeling before we left to the manor, like… as if we already did all that stuff? But I don't remember doing it? I've never felt that before…"

Frisk can't see Sans' face, but his eye sockets are darkened… "oh, don't worry about that kiddo, just deja vu."

Contemplating that, Frisk shrugs and says, "OK, well… I'll let you know if anything else happens."

Sans turns half way and winks, "thanks, bud. stay safe, i'm gonna go check on papyrus."

Frisk nods and runs off to play with the monster children some more.

Going off in what is no doubt the wrong direction, Sans leaves.

:-:

The day passes well enough. Conrad and Marceline were not expecting to stay for so long, but they enjoy being able to meet so many fascinating people… They are also eager for the party, as they have not had a good chance to really let loose in a long time.

As dusk approaches, Papyrus and Mettaton get everyone's attention, then Napstablook starts playing some music.

Slowly, monsters start to crowd up in the clearing to watch Mettaton dance and listen to the music. Some of the older monsters prefer to stay away, though, because the loud noise is not pleasant.

Despite Mettaton's insistence that he wasn't going to have anything to do with music… He decided to debut his first ever song, "HARD DRIVE." It's a hit.

The party goes on for hours. Everyone is dancing, eating snacks (and 'dogs), playing party games, and having an all around good time.

Everyone except Jerry.

He keeps double dipping, licking his fingers before getting more chips, and slurping his drinks… but that isn't even the worst… He is challenging everyone to a dance off… Over and over… until he wins.

Jerry isn't even the best dancer in the world, he's… quite possibly… the worst.

As a consequence, no one hang out with him, and there is a large gap surrounding him as other monsters move away to go somewhere else.

Frisk is really the only one that doesn't mind too much. Jerry seems like a lot to handle, but they're sure he has a good heart at least.

After all, he berated the other monsters for attacking them and never attacked himself… He just needs… help.

He needs to become a new person.

So, Frisk decides to talk to him… but in the middle of their conversation Frisk sees something at the edge of the crowd of monsters… A shadow, darker than the night.

Frisk feels as if it's familiar… somehow…

They apologise to Jerry for having to leave early, and approach the shadow.

Jerry follows.

When Frisk approaches the shadow, it changes shape and rises from the ground.

*** A VOICE IS HEARD CLEARLY THROUGH THE VOID…**

**"Frisk. Now is the optimal time for me to inform you that the Relic waits outside the Barrier."**

:-:

Frisk recognizes the voice… It's CU-270… but it sounds… older? They begin thinking about what it means for him to be here, and they begin to feel a sense of Deja Vu…

**"Frisk… no time to waste. David knows the relic is there… You have to get it. I cannot touch it."**

:-:

Hesitating, Frisk looks back at the party, then asks, "you mean the Artifact? How am I even going to get there?"

**"Same difference. I know a shortcut, follow me." **

:-:

Frisk is surprised by the statement… that's something Sans would say.

They decide to follow CU-270's shade… but they're going to keep their guard up.

As Frisk starts moving, Chara speaks up, _"Hey, are you sure you should be following that thing?" _

In a whisper, Frisk replies, _"I know who it is… they… seem different, but I… think I can trust them." _

Chara retorts sarcastically, _"Gee, THAT'S comforting. If you trusted them any more, you'd be siblings."_

Frisk opts to ignore the remark and approaches CU-270's shade…

The shade moves backwards, with Frisk, and the world begins to grow darker… Frisk hesitates.

**"Don't stop walking, wouldn't want you getting stuck in the void…"**

:-:

Heading the warning, Frisk continues to walk until the world starts getting brighter again.

They're at the outskirts of Ebott Forest now, and the Barrier looms over head and pulses with powerful magic.

On the ground, just outside of the Barrier, is a small white orb.

Frisk turns to CU-270's shade, and asks, "how'd you get it out of the barrier?"

**"I… don't know. I was fighting the Horror when… something happened."**

:-:

Cautiously, Frisk begins approaching the barrier and the Artifact…

But a second shadow appears and blocks out the moon from Frisk's View.

Frisk looks to CU-270, but he's gone.

David's voice fills their mind.

_'Red child… what an __**unexpected**__ surprise. I wonder… why are you here alone?' _

Feeling scarred, and foolish for trusting the shade, Frisk braces themselves and says,  
"I'm… Not…. Alone..."

A manic laugh fills their mind, _'Let me guess… you think that Sans will protect you, don't you?'_

Frisk doesn't reply…

David continues, but is now speaking out loud and he sounds serious now,  
"child. I am not here to take your life. Not yet. I have… a request. A bargain. Will you hear me out?"

Chara is scared too, but it doesn't show due to the means by which they communicate.  
_"Frisk… this guy sounds like trouble. Just… keep him talking, I'm sure Sans followed us."_

They are too scared to reply… but Frisk nods, mostly to Chara.

Pleased, David continues, "Sans made a grave mistake. I cannot truly blame him, due to all the lies I have given him… but this warning was… **true**. CU-270 is a danger, not just to those around it, but to reality itself. Its body has no DT… Determination… regulation… it doesn't store DT. The problem lies in the fact that CU-270 progressively generates more and more DT, without limits. The more determined it feels to complete a goal, the more DT is produced… and the more DT is released into the world. It will eventually cause a chain reaction."

David sighs, and paces slightly as he continues, "As it stands, CU-270 is in a one-sided battle. By my estimations… it has died at least 2416 times since it locked itself in the barrier. The amount of DT it has no doubt generated by now is enough to cause any monster, unfortunate enough to be near it, to instantly amalgamate… to turn into a mushy-"

Frisk interrupts, "I know what an amalgamate is…"

Chara chastises Frisk, _"Hey, you know, it probably isn't a good idea to be snarky with this guy…"_

Intrigued, David looks to the barrier and continues, "ahh… I wonder how you found that knowledge… Regardless, the point is… This barrier is trapping all of that DT within, but soon it won't be able to hold it all. When that happens, it will cause an explosion that will turn everything to Dust. My proposal… is a cease fire… of sorts. I want to rule the world. I cannot do that if there is no world to rule. Therefore… I… will aid you in stopping this monstrosity, if you-"

A voice behind Frisk speaks up, it's… Sans…? He sounds serious, "not gonna happen."

David responds angrily, "dammit Sans, didn't you hear a word I said?! I know you were listening in! If we don't do something-"

Sans interrupts again, "No. What you're doing right now is worse than any damage Si-… CU-270 will cause."

Frustrated by Sans' refusal to listen, David unleashes his power. His eyes glow Orange once again, and a disturbing purple glow causes his terrifying form to become more visible in the moon light.

Frisk steps back… too scared to do anything else.

David begins attacking Sans, "why do you _always _find a way under my skin? Don't you know it is unhealthy for you to fight your creator?!"

Sans dodges and scoffs, then replies with his own barrage of attacks.

Chara is excited, though Frisk is afraid, _"YEA! Look at Sans go! So AWESOME!"_

Rows of bones fly through the air and dig through the earth, they seem more solid than usual.

The two exchange attacks for what feels like several minutes. Sans uses his blasters generously, paired with near-solid walls of magic bones.

David mimics this, but with more complex patterns… and no blasters.

After several minutes, the two cease… Sans is exhausted, but David doesn't seem to be even slightly tired.

Looking down at Sans, in a proud voice, David says, "you will never beat me, 'Comic' Sans. I taught you every trick you know…"

David sighs and continues,  
"I am really tired of all of this. So, since neither of you _pests_ will cooperate, I have no choice but to **erase** the Red child from existence."

Sans rushes in front of Frisk… They immediately notice something is off.  
_'How…? Wait… he probably just has a second jacket.'_

Angrily, Sans says, "you wouldn't dare."

Frisk thinks back on their Anime-Warrior-Princess training, but… they are too scared to move. Too scared to think. Their mind is a mess…

David uses purple magic to move Sans out of the way and bind him and Frisk in place, then starts speaking in a strange language while making strange gestures with his hands.

The ground slowly starts to quake more and more with each syllable David speaks.

Frisk tries to run, but their legs wont move. They try to get rid of the magic, but it's too strong.

Sans is fighting his bindings as hard as he can, and… CU-270 must have never actually been here.

When David is done chanting in that terrifying language, Frisk sees his hand covered in strange black energy. He points at Frisk and they close their eyes as he speaks one final word.

The spell sounds terrifying as David releases it…

But… nothing happens?

The quaking stops slowly, and Frisk opens their eyes… and see that Jerry is in front of them. He must have followed them.

Sans finally manages to break free and starts fighting David off again as Frisk grabs Jerry's almost limp body. "Jerry!"

Weakly, Jerry says,  
_"___you were the only one… who was nice to… me… … and… you… saved… … monsters… … … … I… … can't… … … …? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?_"_

Jerry stops moving, and his body slowly turns dull grey as he begins to vanish.

Frisk is filled with despair and regret… _'it should've been me… I'm the __**idiot **__who followed a shadow!'_

*** The desire to right the wrongs that have been made… FILLS FRISK WITH DETERMINATION!**

***FILE SAVED**  
***FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED!**

:-:

Sans is pinned again… Frisk clears their mind as much as they can, and uses magic to aid him.

Frisk creates a purple spear, and throws it at Sans backwards. It causes him to be pulled towards them and out of the way of an attack. David notices and starts to attack Frisk, but as he turns away from Sans, he is struck with a blaster.

Sans grins because he got the first hit in the fight… and that means he's already won.

David yells in agony as the lingering purple Karma poison eats away at his decaying flesh, then utters several words Frisk can only assume are profanities, and vanishes.

Frisk looks for Sans, but he's nowhere to be seen either.

They are all alone now…

A large white sphere catches their eye just outside the barrier… _'so… it was really here? Does that mean…?'_

They pick up the Artifact and put it in Dimensional Box B.

Pockets: SnowPiece.  
Box A: Ab Quiche, Hot Dog...?, Stained Apron, Ribbon.  
Box B: Frying pan, Artifact.

Equipped:  
Sa Jacket  
Stick

Frisk doesn't have to think for long before they are answered. CU-270's shade appears again.

Chara responds to this, _"what a coward! Ran away as soon as trouble showed up! I say, ditch him and walk home. Just like you used to ditch… uh… well… I know you used to ditch someone! I just… don't remember their name. Gary…? No… Gerry…?"_

While Chara tries to remember the name, Frisk asks, with a noticeably upset tone,  
"why'd you leave? Are you really CU-270?"

**"Yes. I'm sorry… I couldn't face him. I've tried. It… didn't end well. Let's go home…"**  
**"I can explain everything later… OK?"**

:-:

Though still hesitant… Frisk nods and follows CU-270's shade.

They feel like they're forgetting someone… but no one comes to mind.

:-:

Frisk is back at the party, and CU-270 has vanished again… _'He's probably in the shadows somewhere.'_

Upon seeing Frisk, a monster shouts, "I found 'em! They're over here!"

Frisk's mother runs over, tears in her eyes, and hugs Frisk.  
"My darling child, don't go running off without telling someone! What if you got hurt?"

"Hurt" is the least of their worries… David said he was going to erase them from existence… but it seems his spell failed or something.

Apologetic, Frisk replies, "I'm sorry, mummy. I won't do it again."

Reunited with their family and friends once again, they go home. Seems they missed the last bit of the party.

Toriel and Asgore stay in the monster camp, but promise to visit Frisk before they leave tomorrow.

The group of humans and monsters pass through the human village without issues, except that Frisk remembers that they want to say hello to Riverperson when they reach the gate… they'll have to do it tomorrow.

Back at their Gothic manor, everyone goes to their rooms and prepares to sleep.

In Frisk's room, a shadow waits… Frisk thinks back on when they waited in Sans' room in the dark…  
_'This must be how Sans felt when he saw me hiding in his room...'_

Cautiously approaching, Frisk asks, "so, you wanted to talk?"

The shade nods.

**"Did Sans give you the Necronomicon yet?"**

:-:

Frisk is surprised that CU-270 knows about that, but nods.

**"Good… You should read it now. Don't wait until you get to the Sanctum."**

:-:

Puzzled, Frisk notes, "you're not doing a lot of explaining… what gives?"

CU-270's shade reforms to that of a young child, and sits on the edge of Frisk's bed… they seem hesitant.

**"It's a lot harder to explain than I thought it'd be. I'm… not from this timeline."**  
**"That is to say… I haven't gotten out of the barrier… yet."**

:-:

Frisk feels like they understand, "so… you're from the future?"

CU-270's shade shakes his head.

**"No… not your future, at least. Time travel is… difficult. I am from a… different future."**  
**"Read the book, and I'll explain more. He cleaned it, right?"**

:-:

Frisk nods… then pulls the book up on their phone and begins to read it.

It seems a lot of stuff has been removed… All that is left are entries for "First Gen" Skeletons that are made from human bones and appear to lack intelligence, "Second Gen" Skeletons that are made of magic and have personalities of their own, and the three types of Lich… And the "Void Born" Sans was talking about.

It is all a little confusing for Frisk, so they ask, "wait… if a Lich gets rid of their … flesh… and becomes a skeleton… shouldn't they lose their intelligence like a first gen skeleton?"

**"Well… No. The first gen's are made from physical remains, and don't have a mind of their own…"**  
**"But, functionally, they are skeleton monsters."**

:-:

"Seems whoever made this book didn't treat them with a lot of respect… Just because something doesn't seem intelligent doesn't mean it can't feel emotions… I keep seeing 'Special abilities' being referenced, but there is nothing that talks about them?"

**"Hmm… Sans must have removed that. That is OK, you can find them in most monster magic manuals."**

:-:

"So… Sans is one of these 'Second Gen' skeletons, and I am guessing… that means he was a Lich's minion at some point? How did he escape?"

**"I don't know how your Sans escaped. Your Sans isn't a Second Gen skeleton like mine was."**  
**"He's a Hybrid. He rebelled at some point, and David… took his body from him. Permanently. I'm still figuring it all out."**

:-:

"So wait… is… Papyrus a Hybrid too?"

**"Hmm… I… don't know. Papyrus is a mystery wrapped in an enigma."**

:-:

Frisk continues reading through the documents, and eventually gets to the only creation ritual left in the book… the one for making a Hybrid Lich… seems he left it because it's impossible to complete now.

As they read the steps in the ritual, they eventually get to a part where it states a warning…

**"- ****This process will cause you to feel as though the SOUL is slipping away, ****hold firmly and DO NOT SQUEEZE. **  
**\- See the "Void Born" entry for more information if the Subject's SOUL shatters during this process. " **

:-:

Frisk can't read any more. It's too… sad.

**"You can skip to the warning in the last section. That part is the most important anyway." **

:-:

Scrolling down past the description of a Void Born, and finds a large bold text warning…

**"Do not turn a subject with a Prime SOUL into a Void Born. Current calculations and models indicate that their natural Determination generation can exceed the limit that physical matter can withstand, resulting in said matter to destabilize and fall apart. This is not done on purpose, but rather a side effect of how their SOUL and bodies interact with, store, and generate Determination. Excess Determination leaks out of their body/SOUL, and without a natural limit they will inevitably destroy everything. There are methods to prevent this, but so far the only workable solution is to keep the SOUL shattered and away from the subject. The first and only sign you will receive that a Void Born is beginning to generate excessive Determination is monsters around them starting to amalgamate, but by then it is already too late. It is unknown how their body reacts to the excessive Determination."**

:-:

"So… you're going to… destroy everything?"

**"Me? No, I'm past all of that… but the ****_me_**** from here…? yes and no. I… don't remember everything that happened."**  
**"I'm one of the failures. My reality is already gone…"**  
**"I figured out how to regulate my DT though, which is why I can be here now." **

:-:

"Hey, I have a different question… was the Sans I saw from the future?"

**"… I… don't know if I should tell you. Uh… Well… Hmm… See time travel is tricky."**  
**"There is more than one way to 'time travel.' The safest way is to instead go to an alternate reality that is similar to your own, but not as progressed… that is to say, there is a reality for every second."**  
**"Another way is with DT, but that is like… rewriting everything in your reality."**  
**"Lastly there is 'time travel' proper… but you have to be careful or you can destroy your reality. I'd say… just forget any of that happened."  
"OK?" **

:-:

"I… think I understand. I'll try to forget about it, if it's that dangerous… Hey, do you go by CU-270?"

**"Me? Hmm… No. Not any more. I go by… 'Player,' now. 'The Player' if I feel extra dramatic." **

:-:

Frisk contemplates that for a moment, " why Player? "

**"I go into other realities and… 'play around' to try finding the best results."**  
**"I don't normally do much… I can change anything I want on a whim, but that's just… boring."**  
**"Instead of forcing everything to be perfect, I 'play' and try to get what I want with small changes." **

:-:

Confused, and concerned, Frisk asks, "what's the point?"

The Player simply Shrugs.

Not keen on the idea of someone playing puppet master with no real purpose, Frisk asks, "could you… not do that here? I don't want to be a puppet… What you do… it doesn't sound very good, even though you try to make things better."

**"Hmm… you've never asked me to stop before. Interesting. Very well, I wont make more changes."**  
**"But I'll be watching."**  
**"If you change your mind… simply call my name."**

:-:

The Player vanishes, and Frisk starts to feel more at ease.

Chara pipes up with their synthetic ire,  
_"Man! The nerve of that guy! I'M THE DEMON THAT COMES WHEN YOU CALL ITS NAME! That is totally MY thing! Who does he think he is?!"_

Frisk giggles at Chara's outburst. Out of everything, that is a pretty silly thing to get upset about.

Wanting to go to sleep now, Frisk sets Chara up on the window sill and changes into their pyjamas, then lays down to sleep.  
"Good night, Chara."

It's quiet enough that Frisk can still hear Chara reply from the headset, _"(Good night, Frisk.)"_

As Frisk starts to drift to sleep, however, they remember the Artifact.

They rush through the manor and knock on Alphys' door… but there isn't an answer…

Frisk decides to keep the Artifact with them until they can explain, and runs back to their room.

With their tiresome run through the manor complete, but unsuccessful, Frisk lays down in bed and slowly falls asleep.

:-:

The night is calm, the barrier is still shining.  
David is scheming, and the player is watching.

Sleeping… it seems, is not going to be easy.


	20. The journey begins

**:-The journey begins...-:**

Quietly, Thing moves over to Frisk's bedside and sits on the edge.

With care, she gently brushes Frisk's hair and rubs along their back while whispering,  
_"Time to wake up, Frisk. There is a lot that needs to be done this morning."_

Frisk wakes up in a good mood, "good morning, Thing…"

Thing goes downstairs, while Frisk yawns and gets ready for the day.

Frisk checks their phone: 7:30 A.M. March 31st, 2045|4Messages

… And decides to read the messages later, they're hungry right now.

After returning to their room to change, Frisk asks Chara, "do you want me to take you downstairs so you can be around everyone, or do you just want to stay here?"

A brief pause is followed by … nothing. Frisk realizes that they have to be closer, so they approach.

When they are close, they find a nob that says "volume" and decide to turn it to "max."

"Sorry, can you say that again?"

Another brief pause, followed by a familiar robotic voice, "I would like to stay up here, for now."

Frisk nods, "Kay, I'll be back after breakfast."

As Frisk leaves, their shadow stays behind.

**"Hello Chara, I figured I'd stay and keep you company. Wanna chat?"**

:-:

Breakfast today is oatmeal, with French toast. Conrad and Marceline are not at the table, because they are spending time together before Frisk and Marceline's departure to the Sanctum.

Frisk's good mood fades as they recall recent events, and events soon to come… Though happy to be able to finally see the Sanctum, Frisk isn't very enthused to leave their monster friends behind, or leave their home… As a result, they eat slowly and seem distracted.

Thing notices, and comments, "Frisk darling, if you're worried about your responsibilities as the ambassador for monsters, don't be. Your father and I will take care of everything here while you are gone."

Prodding at their food dispassionately, Frisk replies, "that isn't the problem… well, not all of the problem… I can still do monster ambassador stuff in the Sanctum, but… none of my friends will be there."

Sans finishes off his food and says, "don't worry kiddo, we'll visit as soon as we can."

Alphys adds on, "Yea! The Aircraft doesn't need the Artifact to-"

Frisk interrupts, saying "OH! You just reminded me! I got the Artifact back" and then pulls out the white crystal sphere from their Dimensional box.

Alphys quickly runs over and grabs the Artifact to inspect it, "h-how… How did you get this?!"

Sheepishly, Frisk replies, "I uh… remember when I went missing at the party? I… followed some shadowy version of CU-270 that calls himself 'The Player.' It was just… sitting outside the barrier."

Curious, with of a hint of fear, Sans asks, "wait, cu-270 got out of the barrier?"

Frisk shakes their head, replying,  
"No, he was from… an alternate timeline, I think. Said he's 'one of the failures.'"

Sans contemplates that information…

Alphys comments, "well, the Artifact is useless as it is. It has no magic in it at all. I… d-don't remember how to charge it… so, unless you find some way to charge it while at the Sanctum, it's just a pretty crystal ball."

Continuing to examine it, Alphys continues,  
"I'm curious as to what it is made out of, but I'm too scared to try any tests…"

As Alphys lapses back into thought, Frisk asks, "so, am I going to take it to the Sanctum, or are you going to make another thingy so that we can text each other while I'm at the Sanctum?"

Alphys considers the options before saying, "I'm going to make another antenna… I know the humans here may not trust us that much… but surely the humans in the Sanctum do. I'll probably send it over with Mettaton, if he's willing to take it."

Curious, Frisk asks, "Why Mettaton?"

Nervously, Alphys replies, "Well uh… he… h-has a mode… that lets him fly? B-but… it was primarily made to… k-kill humans? Aheh… I-it doesn't have to be used that way though!"

Alphys pauses, expecting backlash of some sort, but none comes. She continues. "A-anyway… I was thinking… maybe Mettaton c-could fly to the Sanctum with it. I just have to… ask-."

Excited, Frisk says, "oh oh! Let me go ask! I wanna say hi to Riverperson before I leave!"

Alphys hands the Artifact back to Frisk and says, "Uh… sure, I have stuff I need to do anyway," then goes back to eating.

Taking on a more mischievous tone and face, Frisk asks,  
"Sans, would it be too much to ask for another magic lesson before I leave?"

Undyne goes wide eyed and spits out her drink, Alphys accidentally inhales food in surprise and starts coughing, and Papyrus stops mid-bite to look at Sans in surprise.

Sans chuckles at their responses, "sure kiddo. when you come back, i can teach you a really cool trick."

While she helps Alphys dislodge the food that she inhaled, Undyne asks,  
"you're going to teach Frisk magic?! I thought that was just a joke?!"

Papyrus isn't as scared of the prospect, but with an expressionless face he turns his head down and says, "OH MY GOODNESS, SANS, I CANT BELIEVE YOU… YOU…"

After brief pause for drama, Papyrus stands and puts one foot on the table, points into the sky with his spoon in hand, and looks upwards with a gleeful expression shouting "YOU ARE ACTUALLY DOING SOMETHING! ! I AM **SO PROUD**! ! ! ! YOU HAVE FINALLY DECIDED TO FREE YOURSELF FROM THE SHACKLES OF LAZINESS! !"

With his usual smirk, Sans replies, "i figured that, if i teach frisk how to use magic, i could have them 'practice' by doing stuff for me… so i wouldn't have to. you know, like in that one movie where the old man teaches that kid karate by having him do all his chores."

Pride gone. Papyrus sits back down with his patented "I can't believe you" face and starts eating again.

Undyne and Alphys are also more at ease now, though a little disappointed in themselves for not seeing through it.

Alphys is also internally relieved. Sans being serous about teaching Frisk magic doesn't sit well with her…

With everything calmer now, Sans stands up and says, "welp, i'm done eating and i have some stuff i need to go sleep on. knock on my door when you're ready, bud" then leaves.

After Sans' departure, everyone returns to finishing their meals before cleaning the dishes and preparing for the day.

:-:

Frisk, already being packed and ready to go, decides to play games with Papyrus for a while.

They make all sorts little puzzles, but eventually Frisk pulls out some old puzzle books and they read through them. Papyrus is intrigued by all the human-made puzzles, and becomes completely enthralled with trying to figure them out.

With Papyrus being occupied, Frisk decides that it's the perfect time to go to the monster camp… then they remember about Chara. _'Gosh darn it! ! I can't believe I forgot!'_

Frisk runs back to their room and, subconsciously, uses magic to go faster… they are not very good at it though, so it actually makes them trip up and go a little slower… but it _feels_ like they went faster.

Once in their room, Frisk walks up to Chara's container and says,  
"Sorry Chara, I got caught up making puzzles with Papyrus…"

Chara moves around quickly in their container, only making small movements instead of the slower longer ones. They are starting to get more familiar with talking through the SOCDev.

_"It's OK. Gave me time to talk to that shadow guy… You'd never believe some of the stuff he's done! …some of it was not cool, but the rest is awesome! Also, he doesn't think of himself as a demon… so he isn't trying to steal my pretend-self."_

With a smirk, Frisk comments, "I thought you were _shy_."

_"I AM! Besides, it was mostly him talking. I didn't start talking until he mentioned something about those Last Dreams you have tucked away in the nightstand."_

Upon hearing that, Frisk becomes concerned, "how does he know about the Last Dreams…? No… maybe the real question I should ask is 'how long has he been watching…?' Pretty creepy…"

Chara seems to hesitate to answer, but does eventually.  
_"I don't know how long he's been here… He wouldn't say."_

Frisk is concerned… They don't know if they can trust this version of CU-270… They can't even trust the one that locked himself in the barrier, even though he is supposedly trying to help…

As they contemplate if they can trust him, an idea forms in their mind…

Frisk equips the SOCDev, then curiously, but hesitantly, Frisk asks in a whisper,  
_"Do you think he can help save Asriel?"_

Far less quietly, Chara responds,  
_"__**MAYBE. I DO NOT ENTIRELY-**__"_

Frisk winces and knocks the headset off their head part way through, having forgotten to turn the volume down… They correct that issue before putting the headset back on.

Apologetically, Frisk says, "Sorry, I didn't get all of that… I forgot to turn the volume down…"

Chara responds, seemingly amused.  
_"Ha ha. Well, as I was saying, I do not entirely trust him, but asking wouldn't hurt." _

Contemplating their decision, Frisk grabs their cell from the nightstand and remembers about those four messages; they decide to wait until after they've spoken to Sans before talking to "the player."

Frisk checks their messages: 8:15 A.M. March 31st, 2045|4 Messages

From: Goat mom:  
Hello Frisk, this is Toriel! Sans  
showed me how to send "text  
messages!" I talked Alphys too  
and she showed me what a  
"smiley" is! Please look at this!  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

From: Goat mom:  
_**(Please pretend there is a smiley**_  
_**here that looks like a goat.**_  
_**You can thank FFN.)**_  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

From: Goat mom:  
Now turn your head to the left,  
and you will see that it is a  
picture of me smiling at you!  
Can you see it?  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

From: Goat mom:  
At any rate, Asgore and I will be  
coming to the manor at 9AM  
to say goodbye… So don't forget!  
Love, " Goat mom" Toriel.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Frisk contemplates replying, but decides to surprise her.

Hoping to get to the monster camp before they leave, Frisk leaves the manor quickly.

Everyone else in the village is busy with early morning chores, like farming, feeding livestock, and general maintenance; which makes it easier for Frisk to get by without being noticed.

Not that they're worried about being caught, but it's fun to sneak around nonetheless.

Frisk makes it all the way to the eastern gate before being noticed.

A guard approaches, "Hey Frisk, you look like you're up to no good… I want in. Who're we pranking?"

Though taken by surprise, Frisk replies calmly,  
"Sorry Kevin, I'm just sneaking out to the monster camp to say goodbye to my monster friends."

Slightly disappointed, Kevin sighs, puts a hand on his hip and lifts his metal visor before saying,  
"Well, let me accompany you at least. I'd hate to get in trouble for letting you sneak around alone."

Frisk shrugs and says, "fine, but I'm almost where I want to be. Gonna get a ride from Riverperson."

The two walk through the gate and to the river in silence.

Upon arrival, Kevin pats Frisk on the head and says,  
"See ya later, trouble maker. Don't forget to say goodbye to everyone else."

Frisk gives a slight smile, and nods.

After Kevin leaves, Frisk approaches the Riverperson.

"Tra la la. Long time no see. Care for a ride?"

With a slight smile, Frisk replies, "yea, to the monster camp."

"Then we're off…"

Frisk clambers onto Riverperson's boat and they set off down the river towards the monster camp.

Along the way, Frisk decides to chat a little. "So… how are you feeling?"

As silly as ever, Riverperson answers,  
"Tra la la. Hmm… like I should have worn a few million more pairs of pants today."

The rest of the boat ride is calm and quiet. If It were not for possible danger lurking in the shadows, and the danger trapped within the barrier, Frisk would be at peace.

A few minutes later and they are at their destination.

Frisk hops off and says, "I'm gonna be going to the Sanctum, so… Goodbye Riverperson. Thanks for letting me ride on your boat… and for all the advice."

"Goodbye Frisk… or is it? Do you really know if you'll never see someone again? After all, even your new brother is home now. Tra la la."

Frisk is confused… "Are you talking about Chara?"

Riverperson shakes their head negatively, but doesn't say anything.

Frisk contemplates that for a moment, then waves goodbye and walks towards the camp…

A couple monster guards greet Frisk and, after a brief exchange, point them to where Toriel and Asgore are.

As stealthily a manner as they can in an almost completely open space, Frisk looks for the two fluffy targets.

When they round the corner of a green magic wall, they see a fluffy boss monster overseeing the construction of roads, houses, and what appears to be a school. Toriel seems to be trying to wrap it up though… Probably because she's about to leave for the manor.

Frisk sneakily approaches Toriel from behind, manifests a handful of green bandaid bullets, then tugs on her dress briefly to get her attention.

As their unwitting victim turns around, Frisk pushes the bullets towards where they predict her face will be…

A held-in sneeze and a giggle sound out as fruits of their accuracy, followed by large arms picking them up and mercilessly tickling them until they start squirming.

"Heheheh! I can't take more of your tickling! Hehehehe! ! You've bested me! ! Aheheheheh! !"

Not relenting her assault, Toriel giggles and says, "what is this? Surrender so _soon?"_

Frisk replies, "Never! It is merely a bluff to gain your confidence so I may strike and gain my revenge!"

Being well versed in tickle warfare, Frisk manages to focus enough to make a couple green bullets and fling them at Toriel's snout… but she turns her head and closes an eye as they approach, so they only hit her cheek.

So Frisk takes drastic measures… they go completely limp and try to make themself fall out of Toriel's grasp. It works, sorta.

Toriel frantically tries to keep them from falling, and in so doing ends up falling backwards… leaving herself wide open for little fingers to find their ways under her arms and on her sides, tickling with no more mercy than she showed them.

Giggling and laughing uncontrollably, Toriel says,  
"I give! Hehehehehe! ! I give! ! Show- Heheheh! ! -mercy!"

With that declaration, Frisk relents in their onslaught… Their foe vanquished.

Frisk stands with a visible smile, mimics Papyrus' stance, and says,  
"I, Frisk Addams, 'the greatest tickler,' have claimed another victim! !"

After proclaiming that, they are yet again swept up… but, instead of being tickled, they merely get a poke on the nose. "You silly little one, coming all the way out here; and alone no less! Did you get my text messages?"

Frisk nods and says,  
"Yea, but I want to say goodbye to my other friends too… and I need to ask Mettaton for a favour."

Toriel sets Frisk down, and brushes off her dress as best as she can before responding. "Well, I am sure they will be glad to see you before you go. Mettaton is currently helping set up the school. If you go now you might catch him before he goes to get more supplies."

Frisk nods and runs off to find Mettaton, and Toriel watches as they depart… she does her best to keep herself from tearing up.

:-:

In a dark featureless room, Sans works tirelessly on several strange devices.

If he had skin, it would betray how little sleep he has been getting.

Fortunately he doesn't, which allows him to keep up the facade.

Despite his lack of sleep, he has been working at a relatively leisurely pace.

With the Artifact out of the Barrier, Sans has decided to work unceasingly on his project… now only taking breaks to eat and occasionally appear briefly so no one wonders where he is.

Papyrus is working at another bench, silently.

If he had flesh, he too would have bags under his eyes… but Papyrus rarely sleeps even under normal circumstances.

The two brothers have been working tirelessly ever since they heard that CU-270 could raise the barrier without having access… which means the Artifact is not quite the perfect defence the others think it is. What will happen if it fails?

What will emerge from the barrier?

Will the Gibbering Horror remain, with the body of CU-270 merged into it, or will CU-270 stand alone?

Alone… and dangerous.

Neither option is very good at this point. CU-270 would no doubt be out of control once released from within the barrier, but if the Gibbering Horror wins and absorbs CU-270…

Well, his red SOUL would give it the means to devour everything.

Papyrus pauses for a moment to look at his brother, "SANS, I WILL ADMIT THAT YOU WORKING SO MUCH HAS LIFTED MY SPIRITS… BUT I AM VERY WORRIED ABOUT YOU. HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN ALL OF THIS?"

Without looking away from his work, Sans replies, "don't worry, Papyrus. I will explain everything in due time. For now, we need to prepare for whatever comes out of that barrier."

Papyrus sighs. When his brother is serious and set on a task, there is no altering his course; no rest either… not unless Papyrus makes him rest.

Something he never thought he'd have to do again. Not since the incident in the Underground lab…

Papyrus returns to work, but his brother says something unexpected. "paps… you ever think about why the monsters in the underground are the same? almost two millennia, but everyone's the same… am I the only one who noticed?"

Shaking his head, Papyrus replies, "I THINK YOU ARE WORRYING OVER SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T MATTER, BROTHER. BUT IF YOU'D LIKE TO TAKE A BREAK, YOU HAVE MY BLESSING!"

Sans chuckles and says, "thanks," but doesn't stop working.

:-:

Alphys is working in her lab, trying to get the Aircraft as operational as possible. She hopes to spare the two from having to take a horse drawn carriage to the Sanctum.

So far, her efforts are bearing no fruit. Without the Artifact her progress is slower, since she's second guessing herself and has nowhere to turn for information.

She begins to feel the weight of her other failures on her shoulders… the Amalgamates, who are currently with their families in the monster camp, the "robot with an artificial SOUL" that is really just a ghost monster that has fully attached to a corporeal object and is controlling it… and a failure so devastating she dares not think of it… not now. Hopefully never again.

She has work to do.

Alphys brushes aside her thoughts and worries, and immerses herself in work so she can forget.

Her work, however, is interrupted but a loud noise… no, a voice.

Undyne is trying to get her out of the lab again.

With a sigh, Alphys leaves her work to spend time with her beloved.

But insists, "I need to get this working, so we can't goof off for too long! Frisk and Marceline need me to get the Aircraft working."

To which Undyne retorts,  
"Alphys, babe, they didn't even ask you to. It'd be nice, but you need to relax. Everything will be OK."

Alphys doesn't relent, "I know, but I also need to make a second antenna… would you help me?"

Undyne sighs and puts a hand on her hip… but smiles and says, "alright, I'll help… if you promise to take a break when you're done."

:-:

Frisk manages to get to Mettaton right before they head off to get more supplies for the school.

Hopeful, and excitedly, Frisk asks, "hey Mettaton! I have a question for you."

Currently in their energy saving box form, Mettaton strikes a dramatic pose and replies, "OH MY, YOU STARTLED ME! I AM A BIT BUSY RIGHT NOW, BUT FOR YOU DARLING I'LL PUT SOME TIME ASIDE. WHAT CAN FABULOUS OL' ME DO FOR BEAUTIFUL LITTLE YOU?"

Frisk strikes their own dramatic pose, one that says "woe is me," then says, in a forlorn tone with their eyes closed, "I leave today, and woe! Woe! I have no means to talk to my friends, or watch the fabulous Mettaton…!"

They strike another dramatic pose, "But hope! Hope! You, my fabulous friend! You can carry an antenna to the Sanctum upon your strong back, so I can speak to my friends…! And watch your shows full of drama, _action_, and **bloodshed**!"

They open one eye, and continue in a normal voice, but don't leave their pose, "From what my parents told me, the Sanctum has a lot of pre-war tech-no-lodge-y… but none of the humans know how to fix it. We also need help setting the antenna up."

Continuing in their overly-dramatic voice, Frisk asks, "will you do this for me, Mettaton?"

Mettaton strikes a thoughtful pose, then points to the sky and declares, "NO!"

Frisk stops posing and starts to feel really sad because of Mettaton's response…

But he continues after a brief, dramatic, pause, "IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE, THE HUMANS… THEY SOUND LIKE THEY ARE IN DIRE NEED OF A STAR! SOMEONE TO WATCH AND LOOK UP TO! SOMEONE THAT WOULD BRING QUALITY, FAMILY-FRIENDLY, BLOODSHED INTO THEIR LIVES! I WILL NOT DO THIS FOR YOU DARLING! I WILL DO IT… FOR EVERYONE! FOR ALL MY SOON-TO-BE FANS!"

Frisk smiles slightly, "you had me worried there for a bit… Thanks Mettaton, I'll go let Alphys know after I've said all my good-byes."

With a wave, Frisk departs and tries to find Asgore… but he's not where the monster-guards said he would be.

Deciding that Asgore would probably leave the monster camp at the same time as Toriel, and therefore be near her, Frisk decides to run back to where Toriel last was.

Fortunately she is still there giving instructions to the monster builders.

Frisk almost immediately asks where Asgore is, but then remembers that they're not on good terms… so they hesitantly ask, "Toriel? Do you… know where Asgore is?"

Toriel sighs, and replies calmly, "Asgore is at the gate, getting ready to leave for the manor. I told him you are here, so he should be waiting. I am almost done, so, if you want, you may wait here with me… Unless you would rather go see Asgore."

Concerned, Frisk says, "Toriel, you know I care about both of you… right? So… I'm gonna go see Asgore, but it isn't because I would _rather _spend time with him than with you; it's because I want to spend time with both of you."

After another sigh, Toriel kneels down and gives Frisk a brief hug,  
"I am sorry Frisk, that was unfair of me."

Toriel returns to her work, and Frisk leaves for the gate to see Asgore… after looking for the Monster children.

It isn't hard to find them, they are in the same field as yesterday.

Monk approaches, "yo! I heard something about you leaving today? Is that… true?"

Frisk nods, and the other monster kids approach.

Caprice pips up, "hey, if you don't keep in touch, I'm gonna… get a bigger hat so you are forced to pay attention to me, no matter how far away you are!"

Drake responds to Caprice,  
"Pff, I'm sure it'll be _snow _problem! Frisk can talk to us on the UnderNet!"

Monk retorts, "I don't think it works like that, dude. Alphys says you gotta be near an Antenna."

Before Frisk can respond, Robert replies, "yea, and Frisk said the Sanctum is really far away…"

Frisk squeezes into the conversation, "uhm… yea, but Alphys is working on another antenna so I can talk to everyone! She's gonna hook it up to the one here."

Happy, Monk replies, "yo that's awesome! You've gotta promise to keep in touch, Frisk!"

Not really thinking about it at first, Frisk holds out their pinky for Monk to take.

…No one moves, and Frisk suddenly feels very rude.

Frisk retracts their hand slowly… "sorry… I normally make promises with a pinky swear."

Monk isn't phased by it, "yo that's sad… a pinky swear? Pinkies are so weak! Here, I've got a better thing we can do! A promise headbutt!"

Though Frisk wants to make a promise, they're not sure they should… do that.

Monk sees their hesitation. "don't worry dude, it won't hurt at all!"

The other monster kinds nod in agreement.

So… Frisk braces… lowers their head with Monk… and runs forward.

A loud thunk is heard as their heads connect, followed by two thuds as the two fall away from each other…

Monk, laying on his back, starts laughing,  
"Nyeh heh heh heh! Yo, dude, that hurt! Is _that _what you think a promise headbutt is?"

Frisk sits up and rubs the top of their head… "well… it's a headbutt… so…?"

After rolling over and standing back up, Monk continues, "heh, a promise headbutt is more like a tap. It's okay though! Just means it's a stronger promise, right?"

Frisk nods, "yea, I guess so… Well, I should probably go now. I didn't tell my parents where I went."

The monster children wave in various forms and all try to say alterations of "see you later" over each other… it makes a lot of noise, and is hard to understand for anyone not intended to be the recipient."

With their head still aching, from the accidentally real headbutt, Frisk makes their way to where Toriel said Asgore would be.

It doesn't take long, and they are rewarded with the sight of a large fluffy boss monster.

His cape has seen better days, but it's nothing that can't be fixed.

Frisk walks up and tugs on his cape…

Asgore turns around and looks down. For a moment he looks sad, but then he smiles.

Cheerily, he says, "howdy Frisk! I would say the same for your friend there, but I… do not know their name. Toriel said you were here, did you let your parents know where you were going?"

Chara remarks, _"yea… He knows it's me. Why-… Well, he never was one for confrontation I suppose."_

Frisk shakes their head, then conjures a fireball.

Asgore chuckles and says, "you're quite a trouble maker. I suppose a brief game of catch wouldn't hurt," then steps back so he and Frisk can play catch.

After a few minutes of their game, Toriel arrives.

Frisk can tell without turning around because Asgore starts looking sad.

It makes Frisk sad…

Toriel speaks up first, "we were planning on going to the manor to say our goodbyes, but I am glad… I am glad that _we_ have been able to spend more time with you. We should not dally though, let us leave now."

Frisk nods, but Asgore doesn't respond; he pats Frisk on the head and begins walking.

Chara tells Frisk, _"hey… sorry I've been so quite. I've just been… thinking… I think we should do it. We should ask that shadow guy if he can bring Asriel back."_

Not quite so sure, Frisk responds, "I dunno, I don't trust them…"

To which Toriel says, "pardon, are you talking to one of us? You do not trust… who?"

Frisk shakes their head and says,  
"no I… was talking to the SOUL. They were talking about some guy in the village."

With relief, Toriel says, "ah… pardon me. I did not hear them speak, so I assumed you were talking to us. I was worried for a moment that… well, never mind; it is not a problem."

The remainder of the walk back to the village is almost uncomfortably silent.

Once the party of three, and a SOUL, get near the gate, a group of armoured guards approaches.

One of them steps forward and says,  
"from here on we'll have to stick with you. I hope you understand."

Asgore nods and speaks before Toriel can,  
"we understand. Please, lead the way. We're going to the Addams' manor."

The guard nods, gestures with a hand, and the others surround the party.

Once everyone is in position, the group of humans and monsters begin making their way through the village.

Beyond a few nasty looks, none of the humans along the way start trouble…

Asgore smells something in the air, and asks, "is there a sickness in the village?"

The lead guard replies, "yes, several people have gotten sick lately… we're not sure what it is… It seems that young children are the most at risk, the elderly are usually fine. Our doctors think it's measles, hence why there are no kids playing outside. Without medication to stop it from spreading, the only thing we can do is keep people away from each other. The strangest part is how it seemingly showed up over night…"

Saddened, Asgore contemplates how monsters could help. _'healing magic will only ease the pain of the symptoms, but it wont kill the virus…'_

Toriel speaks, "I have seen and helped many sick humans, perhaps I could help identify it?"

The guard sighs, "as much as we _appreciate _your willingness to help, I don't think anyone here will let you. You're a monster, after all."

Upset, Toriel retorts,  
"well, if you would rather keep your _pride_ and let children die than seek aid; so be it."

The guard opts not to reply.

No one in the group says anything else for the rest of the small trip.

After they get past the gate for the manor, the guards depart.

Toriel pats Frisk on the head and says,  
"I am going to speak with your parents, Frisk. I'll make you a treat afterwards."

Frisk smiles subtly and nods, "alright, I'll do gardening stuff with Asgore…"

They pause and look up with hopeful eyes, "maybe even… another magic fire lesson?"

Asgore chuckles and says, "if you would like that, yes; we can have another magic lesson."

Frisk and Asgore go to the greenhouse on the side of the manor while Toriel goes into the manor looking for Frisk's parents.

When they enter the greenhouse, Frisk catches the sight of something… but it's gone. Based on the way some of wood panelling looks, it's probably Flowey.

After getting the gardening tools, the two get to work.

:-:

Walking at a steady pace, Toriel makes her way to Marceline's study since the Addamses are… preoccupied.

Toriel selects one of the many interesting books by the fireplace and sits in the recliner to read. The faint light in the room, however, does not help, so she lights the fireplace with magic.

_'Let's see… Today we're reading… Ah, this will be interesting. An art book named "Fifty shades of beige."' _

After a moment of reading the summary, Toriel realises her mistake,  
_'Oh d-dear… this is not art! Perhaps another book would be best.'_

Toriel places the not-art book on a high shelf where Frisk is less likely to get it, and looks for a more familiar book instead.

_'Ah, here we go… "102 things to do with frog's legs."'_

She peruses the knowledge held within the froggy book, and time passes without notice.

A sound alerts her to the presence of someone else in the room, so she turns and sees Marceline.

Marceline curtsies, and says, "greetings, Toriel… and sorry. My husband and I will be a-… Well, I am sure you understand. Is there something I can help you with?"

Toriel closes the book and sets it aside before standing, "yes, Marceline, there is. I… I know the SOUL that Frisk carries with them, but they do not seem to want me to know and I suppose I am looking for advice."

Marceline walks over, pulls a chair opposite of Toriel and sits down. Toriel also sits back down.

With a sly smile, Marceline says, "well, if you've come for advice, that is the one thing I have in abundance. So, tell me your troubles."

Hesitantly, and with her hands clutching her dress, Toriel responds, "well, as I have stated, Chara does not seem to want me to know that they are the SOUL Frisk is carrying with them, and I do not know how to approach the situation. If I try to talk to them, they may feel like I am ambushing them. Chara did not have a happy life here in the village, and I am worried they may… reject me."

Gently, Marceline grabs hold of one of Toriel's paws, and asks, "Is Chara a good child? Are they kind? Did they love you?"

For a few moments, Toriel hesitates to reply as she thinks back to ages past. "Chara was a… troubled child. They were not bad, per se, but I could tell that someone hurt them; someone they loved. They were kind, but… they could also be cruel to those they cared about."

Tears build up in Toriel's eyes as she continues, "I think Chara loves me, but I am not sure… I am not sure of anything any more. If they love me, why do they not want to talk to me? Would they not want to spend time with me? _Was I not a good mother?"_

Marceline gently squeezes Toriel's paw, and says, "perhaps they just need time. Maybe they are scared of how you will react? Perhaps you _should _talk to them. If not directly, then at least do so subtly. Let them know that you love them no matter what. And Toriel…"

Now crouching by Toriel's chair, Marceline uses one hand to direct Toriel's eyes to her own, and says, "even if you did make a few mistakes, all that matters is if you tried to improve yourself. The only bad mother is the one that fails to teach their children love, and fails to protect them; whether that is from someone else, or herself."

She couldn't have known about what happened in the Underground, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. Toriel stands quickly, tears escaping from her eyes despite her best efforts, and leaves the room without responding.

Marceline tries to follow her, but decides that it might be best for her to give Toriel space.

:-:

With the gardening all done, Frisk confirms that it was Flowey they saw; there are a few places where the wood floor looks like it has been moved.

Now that the mystery is solved, and the plants are fed/watered, Frisk looks to Asgore with small eager eyes, "time for the super cool magic fire lesson of awesomeness?!"

Asgore chuckles and pats Frisk on the head, "yes, let's go to the backyard."

Frisk nods and the two go through the manor to the backyard, on their way, Toriel briskly walks past them… she looks upset.

Chara stops Frisk from trying to talk with her, _"do not worry, Frisk… I think she just needs some alone time. I am sure she will talk to us before we leave."_

After grabbing Asgore's paw, the two of them continue out to the backyard.

Once there, they continued out until they were far enough away from the house to not damage it.

Frisk notices a significantly charred area… it must be where they burnt that terrible book.

At a safe distance away from the house, Asgore stops and says, "now, Frisk, what I'm going to teach you must only be used in self defence. Do you understand?"

Nodding, Frisk replies,  
"I wouldn't be here talking to you if I wanted to go out of my way to hurt people."

Asgore frowns slightly for a brief moment, before smiling, "very good. Now, I'm going to teach you how to sheathe yourself in flame. It will keep people from being able to grab you without hurting themselves. You must be careful, however, because if you do not maintain focus you can hurt yourself too."

Frisk nods, and tries to calm themself down. They close their eyes, and focus.

Without closing his eyes, Asgore focuses as well and gently says, "now… reach outward with your SOUL and feel the warmth of your skin."

Doing as instructed is not particularly easy. Frisk didn't even know they could feel things with their SOUL other than magic.

After a few minutes pass, Asgore asks, "Can you feel it, little one?"

Frisk shakes their head, "no… I don't feel anything with my SOUL."

Asgore chuckles, "I am terribly sorry, perhaps I should have been a bit more clear. You are not supposed to try feeling the warmth of your skin with your SOUL, you do that with your body. You must reach out with your SOUL for other reasons. For now, reach out with your SOUL and… _focus _on the warmth of your skin."

A few moments pass, and Frisk comments, "It feels different when I focus like this. It feels…"

Asgore offers the answer, "Alive?"

Frisk nods, "yea…"

After taking a long and deep breath, Asgore continues, "yes… that is because heat is just like us. We are all alive, and we are all energy… heat is also energy. Therefore energy, and thus heat, is alive too. Now, to make sure we do not end up walking around without clothes… we need to extend our focus out further. Feel the warmth provided by your clothing. Once you feel similar to how you feel now, but can feel the warmth of your clothing, draw Bravery from yourself and imagine the heat you feel now increasing around you."

Frisk mimics Asgore and takes a deep breath. They focus as much as they can.

After a few minutes, Frisk can feel the warmth provided by their clothing… It feels weird, and makes them more aware of how tickly and chaffing their clothing is.

When Frisk starts to draw Bravery from themself, they begin to recall what happened in the Underground when they used the purple magic… their Bravery wavers for a moment.

Calmly, Asgore responds to the look of unease on their face, "do not fear, Frisk. When you draw Bravery from yourself you must cast aside all worries, all fears. If you do, you will not be harmed by your own magic… If you do not, you will burn yourself. You need not fear your own power. To be Brave, you must not have fear."

Frisk takes another slow breath and clears their mind…

They begin to draw Bravery from within themself again and focus on the heat surrounding them, imagining it getting hotter.

But nothing happens for several minutes… Frisk opens their eyes and says,  
"I don't think I'm ready for this yet… Maybe I could try making a fire circle instead?"

Asgore scratches his chin as he thinks, "hmm, well, I believe we did start working on a wall of fire already. Alright, that may prove safer. It's also, admittedly, easier. Now, instead of focusing on yourself, imagine a ring around you at your feet and focus on it. And as a reminder, once you have that set in your mind, draw Bravery from yourself and set the ring on fire. Imagine it as if you were going to make a fireball, but all around you."

Frisk focuses and tries as directed… to no avail. They get some small little fires going, but nothing that could protect them from harm. Far from it.

Asgore chuckles briefly and says, "I think I see the problem. You are not drawing enough Bravery… For us monsters we can draw from ourselves perpetually, but humans have a limited reserve and tend to only pull what they need. Perhaps that is the issue? Instead of trying to draw a limited amount, draw Bravery from yourself at a slow, but steady, rate."

After contemplating that, Frisk focuses again and tries to pull Bravery from themself continuously…

Their efforts are rewarded with a small, but steady, ring of fire… then the dry grass catches on fire, and Asgore has to put it out quickly.

The two laugh and Asgore comments, "perhaps we should have practised on gravel."

Frisk has an idea, "maybe it would be easier if we were in the Underground? There is a lot more magic there. Right now I'm starting to run low… Can we get Sans and go to the Underground for a bit?"

Asgore is not certain, Frisk and Marceline are going to leave for the Sanctum soon… "perhaps we should ask your parents, little one."

Nodding and taking his hand, the two walk back to the manor to seek out Frisk's parents.

They run into Sans first. "hey, sup? you all ready for our 'lesson?'"

Frisk shakes their head, and mimics Sans, "no, I'm runnin' low on the 'good stuff.' Gotta go to the Underground and charge up first."

Sans smirks, "heh, well i've got something that'll help with that. i've been getting papyrus to help work on it. guess what it is."

Asgore scruffs up Frisks hair and says,  
"while you chat with Sans, I'm going to find your parents; be back soon."

Frisk nods and lets Asgore's hand go, and replies to Sans, "is it… a chair that walks around for you?"

"nope… but good idea. i should get someone to make that for me."

Striking a contemplative pose, Frisk thinks more before trying another guess…  
"is it… a spell that casts itself so you don't have to?"

Sans says, "heh, no. that's too dangerous… i've tried that before," then winks and asks, "want a clue?"

Frisk nods.

Sans grins a little wider and says, "what is it called when a door takes you to the wrong place, but it's where you actually wanted to go?"

Grinning slightly, Frisk says, "a shortcut! I don't get how that's something you've been… wait… Did you make a _door _that will act like a shortcut?!"

Sans replies, "close enough. wanna try it out?"

Frisk almost immediately says yes, but then remembers Asgore, "maybe we should wait for Asgore to come back? I wouldn't want to run off without him… I'm supposed to be spending time with him and Toriel."

Back to his normal grin, Sans asks, "speaking of, where's toriel?"

Sadly, Frisk replies, "I don't know… I think she went back to the monster camp. She looked upset."

His grin wavers ever so slightly, "well, how 'bout we visit her after the lesson?"

Frisk nods.

Asgore returns, "your father says that you may go to the Underground with us… but it must be quick. You and Marceline need to leave for the Sanctum in an hour and a half. That would give us… 30 minutes in the Underground."

Sans pipes up, "actually, i got papyrus to work on something pretty special for us. I just have to hook it up. It'll save us a lot of time."

After pulling a few strange devices from seemingly nowhere, Sans walks to the front door and waves for the others to follow.

Once there, he holds three of the weird devices out for Asgore to take, "I need these two round ones on the top corners, and this crescent one between both doors. Just have to place it against the wall and they'll stick. The round ones will mark the door, the crescent one is gonna tell us which door is trying to connect to this one. I'm gonna set up the other three parts."

Asgore nods and takes the parts, then Sans pulls out three more devices from.. somewhere. The two circular devices, upon closer examination, have magic runes within them. The crescent device does as well, but it also has a light in it.

Carefully, Asgore places the devices as instructed. Light whirring and a few clicks indicate that they have activated.

Sans places two more circular devices near the bottom corners of the door, and one that looks more like an oval on the right side of the double doors. It appears to be some sort of multi coloured dial with a light on it.

Before Frisk can ask anything, Sans says, "the oval dial with the light is a selector. select a color and it'll link this door to the door that's marked with that color. pretty neat huh? i found that old movie you got the inspiration from. it'll also tell us if someone's trying to open the door from the other side."

Very happy, Frisk runs up to Sans and gives him a hug, "thanks Sans! This is the best thing ever!"

Hesitantly, Sans wraps his arms around Frisk and returns the hug. "heh, no worries kiddo."

That comment just makes Frisk hug him tighter before letting go, "pff!"

Sans walks over and sets the dial to light blue, then opens the door.

When nothing happens, he explains, "we've gotta link it to another door. I'll be right back," and closes the door.

A few minutes later and the front door opens again, but this time they see Snowden on the other side.

Asgore mutters, "Sans, you and your brother never cease to amaze. It's a shame-… well, perhaps it's for the best. Let us not dally, you have 'awesome fire magic' to learn before leaving."

Sans cuts in before they continue forward, "one last thing. the snowden door won't go out, since it's surrounded by magic, but the other doors will. unlike a fart, ambient magic won't _pass_ through the doors. we can use the doors four times before they have to be charged, which'll take a few days"

Though disappointed that they wont be able to stay in the manor, Frisk snickers at Sans' childish fart joke, Asgore covers his face with his hand in exasperation.

When the two step through the door, they can feel the sudden change in temperature. Fortunately Asgore is a large fluffy boss monster, and Frisk is wearing Sans' jacket.

Frisk turns around and sees that Sans connected the manor's door to his house's front door… They're not sure how that works, since the manor doors are much larger.

They decide not to think too hard about it.

Sans waves for the two to follow, "c'mon, let's go to Waterfall, more magic there."

Asgore and Frisk follow.

Sans stops right in the entrance of Waterfall, "this should be far enough. i'll be over at my old station, let me know when you're ready for our lesson."

Frisk can feel the magic flowing into them. It's still a new and strange sensation to them.

Asgore speaks up, "alright, Frisk. Let's try that wall of fire again, yes? This time, try to draw magic from around you, and not just from yourself."

Nodding and closing their eyes, Frisk focuses again. They reach out with their SOUL and try to draw Bravery from around them… it doesn't go very well, but they can feel it.

After several minutes of failing they say,  
"I can't do it… I should just draw from myself and let the magic flow back in on its own."

Asgore responds, "perhaps you are right, you may not be ready for that yet… no matter."

Frisk opens their eyes and imagines a ring around themself, then begins to draw Bravery from themself and wills it to catch fire.

The ring of fire is much larger now… instead of candle flames they are up to Frisk's knees.

Asgore claps, "very good! I see you're getting the hang of it, little one. No doubt if you practice more you will be able to master it."

Frisk smiles slightly, before returning to their normal neutral face and says,  
"I won't be able to do a lot of magic while at the Sanctum, there isn't any magic there yet…"

While pondering the dilemma, Asgore paces and scratches his chin.

After a few minutes he stops and kneels in front of Frisk,  
"I know how to help with that, but you must promise me something."

Frisk nods.

Asgore takes a deep breath, "you must never show this to anyone, do you understand?"

Frisk nods more vigorously than before, and Asgore reaches to his neck and undoes a hidden pendant.

When he pulls it out from under his shirt, the silver chain magically shrinks to a more suitable size for a human. Hanging from the thin chain is a small crystal disk with intricate patterns, held to the chain with a different kind of silvery metal.

Asgore holds it out for Frisk to take, and explains, "this pendant was given to me as a peace offering from the Magi, before the great war. I have kept it with me ever since. Being a monster, I have no need of it… but I can see their wisdom now. This little necklace will provide you with magic when you have none of your own left."

Frisk looks up curiously, "how does it work?"

A bitter sweet smile finds itself across Asgore's face, and he explains, "the platinum that surrounds this diamond disk, as well as these patterns etched in the diamond itself, prevents the magic from leaking out into the world. As you use magic, the pendant will replace what you used. You must take care, though, because it's not an infinite supply. In fact, do not wear this until you leave for the sanctum. The journey is going to be long…"

Frisk nods, and Asgore hugs them gently.

Pockets: SnowPiece, MPendant.

Chara advises, _"you should call it MaPendent, heh."_

Frisk obliges.

Pockets: SnowPiece, MaPendant.

Asgore stands and says, "I should return and make sure that… Toriel is OK."

With a worried look, Frisk says, "OK, just promise that you wont get into a fight…"

Asgore smiles sadly and says "of course," then walks back to Snowden to return to the manor.

Frisk walks up to Sans' old station and sees that he's napping…

They wait for a few minutes before getting his attention, "hey Sans, _water _you gonna teach me?"

Having not actually been asleep, but grateful for the moment of peace, Sans replies mysteriously, "heh, good one. well… i'm gonna teach you a really old trick. something someone else taught me. it's been passed down for… well this'll be the third time, i guess."

Taking on a more serious demeanour and closing his eyes, Sans continues,  
"it will be tough, and there is no turning back. Are you ready, Frisk?"

Frisk nods… then realizes he can't see them and says, "yea… I'm ready."

Sans' opens his eyes. His left eye is blue and yellow, while the other is blacked out…

It frightens Frisk, but only for a moment.

:-:

The door to the manor swings open. Proudly, Frisk walks through with Sans in tow… Frisk is covered in soot like they've just leapt through several walls of fire, but the smile on their face is easily noticeable.

Scoffing playfully as Sans enters, Frisk says,  
"Tch! I thought you said it was gonna be tough? I only died once!"

Chara makes a note only Frisk can hear,  
_"You died twelve times, Frisk… That was crazy. Remind me to never p-… tick Sans off."_

Sans replies with knowing wink, "sure, kiddo, if you say so; but the look on your face was the look of someone who's died at least twelve times. anyway, seems like we're just in time…"

Another note from the robot voiced hollow SOUL,  
_"How does he…? You know what, never mind; just another reason to not tick him off."_

Sure enough, Asgore and Toriel walk down the stairwell carrying luggage; Conrad and Marceline are following behind with more.

Marceline catches sight of Frisk and says, "Frisk, dearest child, please fetch your luggage for the trip."

Sans sets the dial back to normal so they don't unexpectedly walk out into Snowden…

He contemplates adding an auto-reset mechanism so that won't happen in the future.

Frisk walks upstairs to their room, reluctantly, but decides to say goodbye to Alphys and Undyne first.

Alphys, as expected, is in the manor's lab.

Walking in to the lab feels different than usual. Alphys has really made it her own. She is working on something, but Frisk can't tell what.

Instead of bothering her, Frisk waits for a few moments… and then bothers her, since she doesn't stop working.

Startled, Alphys drops something on the floor, "Oh! S-sorry! You startled me."

Frisk picks up the weird gadget Alphys dropped and hands it to her, "no worries, just came by to say goodbye. It'll probably be a while till we talk again."

Still on edge, Alphys replies, "Oh, that is today? I c-can't believe I forgot! I am sorry Frisk… I have been trying to get the Aircraft ready before you left. I… I guess I failed."

Alphys turns around on the seat and hops down. Frisk can tell she didn't get any sleep last night.

Worried, Frisk says,  
"no need to apologize, Alphys. You should get some sleep, It isn't healthy to stay up all night."

Exasperated, Alphys complains, "you sound like Sans and Undyne. I'll be f-fine! Just a little longer… Anyway… I guess this is goodbye for now, at least until I can get the antenna over. Speaking of, did you talk to Mettaton?"

Frisk nods triumphantly, "yes, and Mettaton said he would gladly help… also, I think he is gonna set up his broadcast in the Sanctum so that humans have something to watch too."

Not surprised, though not paying much attention, Alphys mutters, "uhuh… ok… thanks…" as she slowly falls asleep standing.

Giving her a gentle nudge, Frisk attempts to wake her up… it doesn't work. Frisk decides to have Undyne wake her instead.

Leaving Alphys' lab, Frisk looks for Undyne… around this time, she should be in the play room exercising.

Sure enough, Undyne is in there doing all sorts of painful looking exercises.

Frisk waits for a while, knowing that she will have to take a break eventually.

Unfortunately, they cannot wait for long, since they hear their mother call for them after a couple minutes. _"(Frisk, please hurry, we don't want to leave too late.)"_

In order to get Undyne's attention… Frisk is going to have to join her. When Undyne starts exercising, almost nothing can get her attention.

Frisk has a better idea though, they shout in a concerned voice "hey Undyne, Alphys needs your help!"

Technically not a lie. Undyne gets up from her "super ultra deluxe push-ups" and sprints out without asking where Alphys is.

Frisk goes to the lab, hoping to catch her before she starts exercising again.

Fortunately Undyne went the wrong way, so when Frisk arrives Undyne is just arriving too; she looks pretty tired.

Huffing, Undyne says, "hhhuff, You hfff… shoulda told me… huhhff… where she hufff… was…"

While Undyne starts to walk in to the lab, Frisk comments, "oh, well she's just really tired and needs to be taken to bed."

Slightly annoyed, Undyne comments, "I swear… hhuuff… her bad sleeping habits hhfff… are gonna bite her in the butt… huuff… Thanks for letting me know Frisk."

After Undyne picks up Alphys and puts her over one shoulder, Frisk gets her attention again and says, "well, there is another reason I wanted you to get Alphys… I'm leaving for the Sanctum now, so… goodbye for now."

Undyne pats Frisk on the head, "good luck Frisk, teach 'em how REAL magic is done! Fuhuhuhuhu! You'd better message me as soon as the antenna is up!"

Frisk smiles slightly, "I will, Undyne. Oh, and, let Alphys know I said good bye too? And also that Mettaton is willing to take the antenna. I don't know if she got any of that."

Replies, "will do! See ya, punk!" And proceeds to walk down the hallway with Alphys.

With those goodbyes all done, Frisk runs to their room to get their bags… but someone already took them.

Walking back downstairs, Frisk sees Papyrus and Thing holding them.  
"Oh! Thank you… Sorry I took so long."

High spirited as ever, Papyrus responds, "ACTUALLY, THING AND I TOOK YOUR BAGS BEFORE YOU GOT BACK WITH SANS. WE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOOD BYE! SO… GOOD… BYE? THAT SOUNDS WEIRD, I TAKE IT BACK! HOW CAN SAYING BYE BE GOOD? INSTEAD, I AM GOING TO SAY 'SEE YOU LATER!' SEE YOU LATER, FRISK!"

More reserved, Thing pats Frisk's head with one of her free fingers, "It has been been pleasure, Frisk. No doubt you will find time to visit again. I know I haven't been around enough for any of you to get to know me, but I hope you remember me fondly."

Cheerily, Frisk replies,  
"Of course I will! And Papyrus, you owe me some spaghetti when I come to visit!"

Thing and Papyrus walk with Frisk through the double doors leading outside, and a few of the guards are waiting for them.

Papyrus and Thing take Frisk's bag to the cart waiting outside the gate while Deborah and Kevin approach. Deborah is the one to speak up first, "Hey Frisky, I'm gonna be going with to provide protection, same with Kevin, Anthony, Bernard, and a few of the other scouts…"

Continuing teasingly, Kevin says, "really though, me and Deb are going because we know you're gonna get into trouble if we don't… and we can't let you get in trouble alone!"

Frisk sticks their tongue out at Kevin playfully.

Chara ponders, _"I wonder… is Flowey going to follow along?" _

Before Frisk can respond, Alphys runs out of the manor in a panic, "Frisk! Oh thank goodness you haven't left yet! Let me see the SOCDev for a moment…"

Frisk, though confused, complies and Alphys takes out the batteries to replace them with something else.

Explaining, Alphys says, "I uh… didn't expect you to leave so soon, so I was going to just change them later, but… w-well they are rechargeable batteries now. And here, plug this in to the back and turn this crank to charge it. When the bar is full it's done charging and you can stop. You'll have to remember to charge it every night… but at least it won't d-die at an inconvenient time."

Alphys hands the SOCDev back, and Frisk equips it, then gives Alphys a hug.

Surprised, Alphys almost steps back… but she decides to hug Frisk back, "O-oh! Uh… Thanks Frisk! I hope you… have a good trip! And… Take plenty of pictures? Are we… d-done?"

Frisk lets go and nods.

The carriage that is going to take them to the Sanctum looks well fortified, but is also classy. There looks to be just enough room for all the belongings and food that will be needed on the trip.

Having not been able to pay a visit to the stables like they normally do, Frisk takes a moment to pet each of the four horses that will be pulling the carriage, and thanks them for their hard work.

With their task done, Frisk clambers into the carriage; followed by their parents, Kevin, and Deborah.

Frisk takes a moment to sort through the things in their dimensional boxes and pull stuff out, then remembers about the Seven Last Dreams… in their night stand.

Slightly panicked, Frisk says, "I forgot something super important!"

Sans expectedly-unexpectedly shows up, and says, "let me guess, you forgot your marbles? i could go get 'em for you, if you make me a deal."

Crossing their arms contemplatively, Frisk says, "perhaps, what do you have in mind?"

Holding out his hand, Sans says, "gimmie that quiche you haven't eaten yet."

Without hesitation, Frisk pulls the quiche out and hands it to Sans.

Sans chuckles, "you know, this could be a _golden quiche _and you're just givin' it away… you sure?"

Frisk nods and holds their hands out expectantly.

Shrugging, Sans says, "alright, a deal's a deal… here ya go, don't loose 'em. oh, i put 'em in a bag because I'm too lazy to hand them to you individually."

Mischievously holding the quiche, Sans continues, "see ya around, kiddo. _quiche_, " then holds up two of his fingers in a V and starts to depart, but stops.

Sounding somewhat concerned, Sans says, "hey, buddy, take care of yourself… and my jacket. ok?"

Frisk nods, and Sans departs.

Pockets: SnowPiece, MaPendant, Hot Dog…?, Stained Apron, Ribbon, Frying pan, Artifact, BLDreams.  
Box A:  
Box B:

Equipped:  
Sa Jacket  
Stick

_'Not having access to the dimensional box network isn't going to be fun… at least it's temporary.'_

Chara recommends, _"name the bag of last dreams, BLastDreams."_

Frisk contemplates this… then agrees.

Pockets: SnowPiece, MaPendant, Hot Dog…?, Stained Apron, Ribbon, Frying pan, Artifact, BLastDreams,

With goodbyes completed as much as they could be, the carriage begins to move and leave the village. As they leave, they are joined with a second carriage, and a few horses.

Bernard is on one of the horses following the carriages…

Frisk feels terrible, they didn't even think about saying goodbye Bernard! At least now they won't have to, for a while at least.

Once joined by the second carriage and the other horses, the group departs the village.

The path is rocky and not used frequently, and thus bumpy, but it is nice nonetheless.

They follow the river for several minutes until it crosses to the west, after which the group slowly crosses a large log bridge.

Frisk catches a look at a map Deborah is holding, which prompts her to show Frisk more clearly.

She points to several places and says, "here, where this mountain is drawn, is … and there, is the Sanctum. We are going to follow the river as far as we can, even though it'll make the trip a little longer. Having the river on our left will lower the chances of those nasty beasties attacking us."

Curious, Frisk asks, "I thought they all scattered when the barrier went up?"

Deborah shakes her head, "nope, they just changed their course… they ran away from the barrier at first, but our latest scouting party says they are actually headed _to _the barrier now."

:-:

At first, the forest and river were entrancing… but, after several hours, Frisk becomes bored.

The occasional golden flowers taunt them, since Frisk hopes that Flowey is coming along with, but they also serve as a reminder that humans are not the only things that kill wälder beasts.

No one in the village talks about any of the other creatures except for them… so Frisk is curious to see what other things lurk in the shadows; hopefully from a distance.

Chara has been quite the entire trip. The batteries say they are still charged, so it isn't that.

Frisk thinks to themself, _'Maybe Chara fell asleep?' _

Not wanting to wake them to confirm, Frisk opts to leave them be.

When night comes around, the group stops moving and sets up camp to eat and sleep.

Frisk can hear the crickets again, which enlightens them to something… they never knew they missed the sound of crickets until now.

Combined with the gentle gurgling of the nearby river, and the breeze in the trees, Frisk is lulled to sleep easily.

:-:

**"Can you hear me, Player…? It's Chara."**

**"Yes. I can hear you. And… you can call me Sigmund. Just don't give my name away. Not yet."**

**"Sure, whatever. Anyway… Frisk never talked to Sans about this, which pisses me off quite a bit…"**

**"So… I'm just gonna ask anyway. Can you… Can you give Asriel a body?"**

**"No… but I know how you can get him a new one." **

**"I thought you were 'all powerful' and could do whatever you want?"**

_"**Everything has a price, and magic has additional requirements; I'm not infinitely powerful…"  
"I've just been around the block enough to know how to get what I want."**_

**"Alright… So, how do I do it? I'm just a SOUL."**

**_"Ask Frisk to help. What you need is pretty simple."_**  
**_"You need to find someone with a Green SOUL, and a diamond shaped like a SOUL."_**  
**_"Frisk already has the seven Last Dreams that need to be used for the ritual. "_**  
**_"The diamond will replace his lost SOUL, and give him form."_**

**"Great… so I just have to figure out how to discern what SOUL colour someone has…"**  
****"And get a diamond about the size of Frisk's head, but shaped like a heart."****

**"Shouldn't be too hard."**

**"Right… well… Here's to hoping that the Sanctum has a giant diamond laying around."**  
**"Can you give me any clues?"**

_"**The diamond you need may be even closer than you think…"**__  
__**"As for the person… Green is Kindness."**__  
__**"When paired with Red, it leaks into their personality; making them unusually kind."**__  
__**"Sometimes too kind. Without good friends, they can often get dragged into trouble." **__  
__**"So be a good friend."**__  
__**"I have to go. Farewell, Chara."**_

**"Thanks… Sigmund." **

:-:

Chara contemplates the tasks set before them… but can't come up with any answers.

They turn their view to the night sky and think.

Though they won't admit it… Chara is also upset that Toriel and Asgore didn't show up.

Before long, they find themself in the usual trance that takes place of sleep…


	21. A bump in the road

**:-"…A bump in the road..."-:**

Shouting and sounds of fighting wake Frisk up.

At first they ignore it, assuming it's just Bernard getting his men to do daily exercises as always… but this time it seems different.

Before Frisk has the chance to come to any conclusions, however, they are violently ripped out from the carriage by a strange reptilian-esq appendage.

Once they get their bearings they realize that it isn't just reptilian, it has splotches of fish scales, streaks of reptile scales, and streaks of smooth jet-black skin.

Now completely awake, upside down, wet, and in shock, Frisk takes a moment to asses the situation.

Bernard is to their right… no left, they are upside down. Deborah is to the right… Wait, no… wait yes.

Bernard left, Deborah right. Kevin is directly ahead helping one of the other guards who looks badly injured.

A couple horses are… Frisk decides to look away from that particular scene of carnage; hopefully they died quickly.

The mass of what looks like a weird jelly fish made out of huge fish, giant snakes intertwined with giant eels, and various aquatic plant life continues thrashing about, grabbing things, and throwing them haphazardly.

After a blur of motion, the feeling of weightlessness, and then a few sudden hard impacts that knock the breath out of them, Frisk finds themself having been thrown several yards away from the carriages.

Marceline is with the rest of the guards, trying to help keep the strange creature at bay.

Frisk hesitates, but then they remember Chara in the SOCDev.

After managing to get their breath back, Frisk carefully and quickly makes their way back to the carriages.

But their plans are dashed aside as parts of the carriages, and a horse's leg, fly past them.

From their view, both carriages are are now broken beyond repair.

The group is stranded a third of the way to the Sanctum…

The guards, and Frisk's mother, begin to slowly back away from the creature as it begins to focus more on the two newly-dead, and eviscerated, horses. All of their horses are gone now. It looks like a few managed to run off, but… they don't have enough for everyone to get to the Sanctum, let alone back to Stag hill.

A faint red glow in part of the nearby wreckage catches Frisk's eye. They carefully go over to it and pull the SOCDev out of the shattered wooden corner of the carriage and put it on. They find their stick and other belongings as well.

Chara is quick to speak, _"Frisk, RUN!"_

Their mother says the same, "Frisk, run! Don't look back, just run! There's a ruined town nearby, don't stop till you reach it!"

Frisk ignores them both… They find that they are… oddly calm.

Ensuring no one notices, Frisk equips the MaPendant and tucks it under their shirt. They never thought they'd break their rule of "only one armour, one weapon, and one accessory…" Though, in hindsight, it was a silly rule meant to make the Underground more of a challenge; they're not in the Underground any more.

Clearing their mind and focusing on their breathing, Frisk slowly walks over to the still-rampaging mass of death.

The bodies of three guards, that are possibly dead, and six horses, which are definitely dead, lay motionless; this thing must have taken everyone by surprise.

It must've come from the river… so that means it's probably weak to electricity. Frisk hasn't practised that element yet. Maybe they can use their purple spears to force it back into the river?

No… Frisk thinks back to their last lesson with Sans…

They have to use _that_ attack… the one Sans had them practice for days while stuck in a zone of paused time.

But they refuse… Instead, Frisk decides to use something they made all on their own.

They focus on their breath, then focus on their hands.

Now within range of the adults, Frisk has to evade them in order to get closer.

Marceline shouts at them and begs them to stay away, but Frisk ignores her and evades her grasp.

The creature grabs them as soon as they are within range, setting Frisk's gambit in motion.

Marceline yells in fear and tries to cut her way closer to Frisk.

Frisk firmly places their hands on the creature and releases all of their magic into it.

Pure, intent-free magic.

Being that they want to be a magical-anime-warrior-princess, Frisk decided to name it "Judgement" while training with Sans.

As Frisk's magic flows through the creature, it is changed and shaped by the creature's intent; but, because it still belongs to Frisk, it causes severe backlash within the creature.

The effect is akin to Sans' "karma" poison, but on steroids. The downside is that it requires Frisk to be touching the target, with their hands, which leaves them entirely vulnerable to attacks. This also makes it only useful against targets that are not expecting an attack.

Targets like Sans, who can take over another person's magic when it is close enough, are also harder to use it against since they can easily expel it.

As the magic rushes through the aberrant creature, a part of it is burnt to a crisp, a few parts are electrified, some parts explode with magic, a few dissolve, and the last remaining part… does nothing.

The core of the creature is seemingly untouched by the magic, and manages to get away. It scurries off into the river while making a frantic, high pitched, screeching sound.

Looking at the result fills Frisk with guilt, despite that it was the creature's own intent that harmed it… they can't help but feel bad.

The pendant kicks in and Frisk feels magic flow into their body. It feels invigorating, and distracts them for a moment.

They know it's silly to worry about hurting a creature that is killing their friends, and the innocent horses, but that's just who they are.

Frisk begins to turn around, but stops.

Marceline rushes up to Frisk to hug and chastise them for putting themself in danger, but Frisk isn't paying attention.

Frisk's focus is now on the very-not-whole bodies of the guards that fell trying to hold the creature off.

Some of them are missing arms, one is missing a leg, one… Frisk can't tell, there is just too much blood. None of them look like they're going to make it.

For a moment, Frisk feels like they should try to heal them… but they, somehow, already know that it won't work.

Bernard steps in the way of Frisk's view, "no need to look there, little warrior. Those men… they are going to be OK. Come on, we need to go to the nearby ruined town for refuge and parts."

Looking partly to the side, Bernard continues speaking, "Anthony, take Deborah and try to get as many of the horses back as you can. Be on guard for any more aberrations. Kevin tend to our wounded with the remaining guards, then get as much of the supplies as you can into the ruins… we are going to be here for a while."

Everyone departs and does as they are told, and Bernard picks Frisk up so he can make sure they do not see the dead guards strewn about the ground again.

With Marceline following behind, and Frisk in his arms, Bernard heads east away from the river.

After about ten minutes of walking they arrive at a relatively small desolate town. A long and thick path made of some strange cracked black stone extends from the east to what looks to be north north-west.

In fact, this path runs throughout the entire ruined town… it's bizarre to Frisk.

All the buildings look a little taller than Frisk is used to, and many of them are very far apart compared to the ones at Stag hill.

Bernard and Marceline continue into the ruined village until they reach a building with the Stag hill flag, which consists of the Addams family crest on a solid black background.

The building itself looks pretty strong, and it has some fancy shield on it that says "police." Frisk isn't sure what that's for. In addition to its sturdy design, additional fortification and barricades have been put up.

Upon entering the building, Frisk sees that there are a couple sealed boxes, an old map on the wall, a firepit, and various tools leaning against the walls. The floors are covered in dirt, and have some old tracks in them. This must be one of the buildings the scouts use when they survey the surrounding area.

One wall has a large and thick window in it that takes up most of the upper wall, and there is a room behind it; Frisk wonders why they designed it like that.

A grey metal door is in the back right corner of the room, on wall next to the large window, and is missing its handle; it has scratch marks and dents around where the handle was. It seems like one or more people were trying to get it to open.

Bernard sets Frisk down and says, "stay in here, Frisk. I'm going to help the others salvage as much of the supplies as possible."

Nodding, Frisk walks to the wall with the map on it and looks at it.

There are a lot of places marked on it, including two really large places. One of the large places is labelled "Candor city," and the other is labelled "Dreemurr peninsula."

A big red circle and an arrow that says "You are here" is pointing at a spot marked "Trag," and, based on how all the buildings look outside, it's probably a human place.

A lot of areas, like Candor city, are marked in blue, while others, like Dreemurr peninsula, are marked in Orange… Frisk decides to copy the map a little; at the least, they want to copy the marked areas.

Most of the map is faded, so, even though there are probably more places, they can't tell what all the places are named.

Looking back to the large circular area on the map, Frisk thinks about what they saw when their SOUL was taken from their body.

'_That place I saw… it must be "Candor." Looks like a big human place, and… Dreemurr peninsula is obvious. I wonder… are these the places where humans and monsters originated? Why is that small island not on this map? Did they forget about it?'_

Deborah enters loudly with a bunch of supplies, it startles Frisk and causes them to lose their train of thought.

Curious, Frisk asks, "want any help carrying stuff in?"

After tossing the supplies into an empty corner, Deborah waves her hand dismissively, "No Frisk, this stuff's all too heavy; thanks for offering though."

Deborah stretches a bit before continuing, "Besides, I'm ticked off at Anthony."

She continues in a mocking and falsely angry manner, "He says I'm 'too loud' to help get the horses back. _Pfff,_ AS IF HE KNOWS WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT! !I'M **VERY **QUIET! !"

As she leaves, she pats Frisk on the head and gives them a playful wink with a sly smile.

Frisk puffs up their cheeks and crosses their arms… they want to be helpful.

Chara seems to be more quiet than usual. Frisk expects them to have a billion things to say by now… maybe they're upset about Frisk not listening to them?

Frisk tries to get their attention, "Hey, are you upset with me _'Face Buttz?'_"

No response.

Their shadow deepens.

"**Well, it would seem things could have gone better. No?"**

:-:

Frisk, wary of him, asks, "Why are you here?"

"**A mutual friend called for me. It would seem that you cannot hear them."  
"They say, 'that was awesome! **_**Stupid**_**, but awesome. Don't do it again. I think you fried the thingy.'"  
"And, 'I'm gonna take a nap.'"**

"**Now that the messages have been delivered, I'm going to depart…"  
**_**"**__**Don't use me as a messenger.**__**"**_

:-:

With _him_ gone, and the revelation that the SOCDev is broken, Frisk decides to try using purple magic on the SOCDev to see what's messed up. They take it off, take Chara's SOUL container out, and get to work.

They do their best to use as little magic as possible, so that they don't use up all the magic in the pendant… however much that is.

A few minutes after starting, Frisk realises that the pendant hasn't given them any more magic… They decide to stop trying to fix the SOCDev. _'Well, I guess that answers that question. I__t__'ll recharge me once…'_

Kevin enters with more supplies and notices Frisk with their device partially taken apart, and asks,  
"Hey, whatcha doing Frisk? Are you sure you should be playing with it like that?"

Frisk shakes their head, "I'm not playing with it, I was trying to use magic to fix it, but I don't have much left; have to save what I have left, just in case."

Pondering the predicament, Kevin says, "well… there's something that we could actually really use your help with. See that door at the back of the room?"

Kevin points to the door near the large glass window, and Frisk nods, saying,  
"Yea, I saw that… pretty mysterious."

Continuing, Kevin says, "well, some of the older folks have said that there are advanced weapons and armour behind that door, that this place used to be for law enforcement… like the guards in the village. If we could open that and get at those, we'd be _a lot_ safer. There might even be some working vehicles and stuff to run them; Gas-o-lean I think it was called…. I never paid much attention to history class."

Frisk contemplates it for a moment… "well, how am I supposed to open it?"

Kevin walks over to the door and waves for Frisk to follow, "there are bolts that are being kept shut because of some technology; probably electric locks. If you can think of a way for us to get those bolts out of place, or cut them, we could get in and get the supplies. Not to mention, we would have a larger base of operations for the scouts."

Though he is just trying to keep Frisk distracted, Frisk is considering the risk versus potential pay off.

Frisk wonders, "wouldn't the supplies have been taken by the lawn force-mint during the great war? How do we know there's anything back there?"

Dismissively, Kevin waves his hand and says, "even if there are no weapons, there are other things back there that would help us. Wires, fabric cord, emergency supplies that may have been left. Anything would help; heck, just having the extra space would be wonderful."

Striking a dramatic contemplative pose, akin to Mettaton, Frisk thinks about it for a while.

Kevin pats their head and says, "while you think about it, I need to go and help get the rest of the supplies."

Bernard enters while Kevin is leaving and sees Frisk staring at the metal door, as if their eyes alone could open it. "Let me guess, Kevin filled your head with the possibility of 'awesome weapons?'"

The air quotes he used when he said "awesome weapons" were unneeded, but helped convey his doubt and sarcasm.

Embarrassed that Bernard caught on so easily, Kevin smiles slightly and rubs the back of his head as he leaves.

After placing the large load of supplies carefully in the corner, Bernard approaches Frisk.

Kneeling, with a hand on Frisk's shoulder, Bernard says, "you should rest. That trick you pulled must have taken a lot out of you. It is true that there _may_ be things we can use behind this door, but it is also true that a lot of it is going to be old and possibly broken from age. We can't be sure if it is worth it. That's why we haven't forced the door open already. After all, a few pickaxes would take out this concrete wall pretty easily."

Frisk places their hand on the wall, "huh, so this type of stone is called concrete?"

Bernard chuckles lightly, "it is a little more than just stone. You will learn more when you get to the Sanctum. The village has mostly kept to teaching only what you need for survival, but the Sanctum has all the knowledge from the past… well, most of it at least."

Making up their mind about whether to open the door or not, Frisk weighs their options…

Bernard leaves to get more supplies.

After several minutes of contemplation, Frisk decides to use a trick Sans taught them back when they asked Alphys to make the SOCDev. They focus on their hands, gather a bit of Justice, and let it out in a pulse with the command words "pierce," "reveal," and "echo."

It comes back really fuzzy. The door must be too strong for them to see the parts inside of it… or some old magic is still active and disrupting their attempts.

Frisk decides that it's just too thick, so they try a stronger pulse. It comes back clearer, but they can't make sense of what they're seeing; the technology is unfamiliar.

Though they can't pick the lock mechanism, they can see very clearly how the bolts are being held in place… They decide that cutting the bolts would be easier, but they don't have enough magic to do that. Just _seeing_ through metal is difficult with magic, but cutting metal is on another level.

They would try to break through the wall, but their pulse of magic didn't pierce it at all; it's probably protected by magic.

Marceline comes back with some supplies, and seems to be shaking lightly.

She drops the supplies and rushes over to Frisk, muttering in half-French half-English -"Frenlish" Frisk calls it-, she picks Frisk up and holds them closely.

Trying to maintain an even tone to hide her true feelings, Marceline whispers, _"My child, my star, it would not be upsetting to me if you decide you do not want to try go__ing__ the rest of the way to the __S__anctum."_

Frisk can tell that what she means is "I am terrified, please be terrified with me so we can go home!"

She is hoping that Frisk feels scared too, and they do… but they can't give up that easily; too many people depend on them.

Hugging their mom tightly, Frisk says, "I'm scared too, but we can't give up… we have to keep going."

Upset, but supportive and proud, Marceline replies, "as you wish, my brave little cherub…"

Marceline holds on to Frisk for a few more moments, before letting go and going outside to continue helping salvaging supplies.

:-:

Progress is slow, and careful, but eventually they finish gathering as much of the supplies as possible.

A significant amount of food was ruined by bugs while they attempted to salvage it.

Most of their boxed supplies are intact, including tools, clothes, and spare armour, but the carriages are beyond repair.

Five guards lost their lives… The group's outlook is grim.

As it stands, only Bernard, Deborah, Anthony, and three others are left to guard Frisk and Marceline on their way to the Sanctum; none of them have expressed any desire to head back to Stag hill.

…That doesn't mean they don't want to go back, however; morale is very low.

Word of Anthony returning with three horses reaches the camp in the ruined town, but, instead of him coming to the town, the last remaining guards are sent to help secure the area and put up defences; Deborah and Bernard stay back to continue salvaging and sorting the supplies.

Frisk continues looking at the metal door, wondering… planning… their curiosity is overflowing.

They want to see what's behind the door, and their mind wont let them think of anything else.

For a moment, they consider asking "the player" to help… but they shake it off as a silly thought.

Then an idea comes to Frisk's mind. On their own they cannot open the door, but with help it could be possible. If they could figure out a way to use magic to boost someone else's strength, then maybe they could break it down?

If Frisk remembers correctly, a skeleton with the aspect of bravery can enhance their physical abilities… What if humans can do the same thing? They are just skeletons with meat all over them, right?

Before trying something that could potentially be dangerous on someone else, Frisk decides to use themselves as a test subject. So while everyone else is moving supplies around, moving bodies, and trying to get the room set up for the night, Frisk is sitting and concentrating.

But a thought enters their head… '_If this place was known to the scouts, and thus Anthony, why did we camp near the river instead of coming here? Wouldn't it have been safer to come here?'_

Frisk decides to ask later… but then changes their mind when they see Bernard.

Curiously, Frisk asks, "hey Bernard, why'd we camp near the river instead of here? It wasn't that far away…"

Before he replies, Bernard finishes setting a couple wooden supply boxes down and sits on one facing Frisk, "Well, little warrior, that's because the horses don't like this place. We aren't sure why, but they always get real antsy and spook easily when we're near it. Notice how we didn't set up a stable, even though this place has the Stag hill flag?"

Frisk nods, and contemplates the new information…

:-:

*** The desire to find answers and ****fulfil**** their curiosity fills Frisk with Determination!**

*** A NEW SAVE STAR HAS APPEARED IN TRAG TOWN.  
* FILE SAVED!  
* FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED.**

:-:

With their new boost of Determination, Frisk decides to ask Bernard for help with their experiment… after they work out how to actually do it. They clear their thoughts, and return to focusing.

Bernard returns to helping sort and count supplies while Frisk meditates.

As Frisk contemplates how skeleton monsters would enhance their physical abilities, they get an idea… an obvious idea.

'_If using healing magic is all about putting good feelings and hope into the bullet as you make it, then maybe a similar thing can be done for enhancing strength?'_

With the idea in their mind, Frisk pushes aside their fears, gathers magic within themself, and allows Bravery to take hold of their SOUL… Their SOUL begins to take on an orange hue.

Frisk focuses even more, but their SOUL doesn't change, it seems that Red-Orange is the limit.

Curious and excited, Frisk decides to try lifting something to see what they've managed to do.

It… doesn't work out. They still feel just as strong as before.

'_Hmm… maybe I just made my SOUL stronger?'_

Frisk checks within themself to see their stats, and they see that nothing has changed… They don't understand why.

Frustrated, Frisk tries to absorb the magic they used to no avail.

With a huff, they sit back down and try something else.

'_Maybe… I need to put the magic into my body instead?'_

A little voice in the back of their head advises against it, but Frisk tries anyway.

*** FILE LOADED.**

:-:

Frisk decides to never try that again…

Having no more ideas… the only thing Frisk can think of is to ask for help from the only one who can help them right now, but they don't like the idea of it.

Without any other options… Frisk thinks about how and when they are going to ask for help.

'_He said "call my name" if I changed my mind… but I haven't, and I don't want him to think I have.'_

Opting to stop stalling and get it over with, Frisk whispers, _"Player."_

The world stops and the room becomes darker. Eventually, the darkest spots extend and combine in the center of the room, causing a humanoid form to coalesce.

"**Heh… Pardon my entrance, I like to be dramatic."  
"Judging by your face, I'd say you haven't changed your mind. Why'd you call me?"**

:-:

Frisk crosses their arms and replies,  
"I… need help. I want to know how I can use magic to make someone stronger."

"**I see… You are quite the independent one, aren't you?"  
"Instead of asking for help out of the situation, you ask for help so that you can help yourself."  
"Fair enough… but what's in it for me?"**

:-:

Losing hope, Frisk replies, "I don't have anything I can offer you…"

"**That isn't entirely correct. You have plenty that interests me."  
"That necklace for example, the Artifact, and… your SOUL."  
"I cannot expect you to part with any of those, of course… but you can still offer me your services."**

:-:

Dubious, Frisk asks, "_You_ need _my _help?"

A strange sound comes from the figure… Frisk thinks he's scoffing.

"**_I_ don't need help from _anyone_, but I have been put into a… tricky position."  
"You see, I have this friend who needs my help… but here I am, unable to do anything because…"  
"Well, to put it bluntly, because you are afraid of me."  
"Anyway, I can't do anything to help them… but _you_ can."**

:-:

Feeling insulted, but seeing no other path, Frisk asks, "fine, what do you need?"

A grin forms across his face, which Frisk finds disturbing since it seems to stretch across his entire face.

"**I thought you'd never ask. It is simpl****e,**** really; ****I j****ust ****need**** some ingredients for a ****spell****."  
"I need a diamond the size and shape of a SOUL, the seven Last Dreams in your pocket…"  
"…****and someone ****whose**** SOUL ****is Green**** paired with Red."  
"A Green/Red SOUL is the only one who can perform the ritual."  
"****You can use magic to tell what their SOUL colours are."**

:-:

Very hesitant upon the mention of the Last Dreams, Frisk says, "I'm not sure I can help with that. I was told by a very reliable source that I should keep the Last Dreams away from everyone."

"**Ah, so Sans knows you have them. That's fine. He gave them back to you, didn't he?"  
"Well, perhaps he never took them, but you have them ****because**** he gave them to you; no?"  
"If there is anything you **_**should**_** know about Sans, it's that nothing he does is for no reason, …"  
"That includes doing nothing. If he gave them ****to you****, it means you need them for something."  
"****And the only thing they are really good for is a 'True Resurrection' ritual."**

:-:

Frisk doesn't feel right about what he is saying, so they decide to call it off, "maybe I'll just figure out how to do it myself, and you can go be alone… and stuff."

"**So be it. I have plenty ****of**** time. ****Say my name**** when you realize****you were wrong ****to**** not help ****me****."**

:-:

The world begins to return to normal, but stops.

"**Oh… ****actually, before I go, I have some not great news."****  
"****Normally it would be fine to call me 'the player,' but it appears you've attracted **_**their**_** attention."  
"Like I said, I just call myself that to be dramatic; it isn't **_**my**_** name."  
"If you think **_**I **_**am a pain, you wouldn't want to deal with **_**the one who owns that name.**_**"  
"This whole 'you can't do anything here' demand of yours, **_**that I'm abiding by**_**, would be ignored."  
****"****So, just call me… Actually, you should call me by my old name. CU-270."  
"Fare well, Frisk. Good luck getting that door open without my help."**

:-:

Not surprised that he knows what they are trying to do, Frisk looks to the side and coldly says, "bye."

The world slowly goes back to normal and Frisk uncrosses their arms.

'_If that name belongs to someone else, that he __seems__ scared of, why does he use it? Isn't that asking for trouble? __At least that __CU-270 __is just a copy-__thing__ of the one __that is from here.__ I don't think the real CU-270 would act th__at__ way… __A__t least, I hope not.__'_

Frisk continues thinking of ways to enhance someone's strength with magic, which is a slow process.

'_My test with putting magic directly into my body made me erupt into a fire-y ball of stuff, so that's not a good way to do it… but what if I change how I attach the magic to my body? Maybe I need to give it instructions?'_

Scared to test their hypothesis on themselves again, Frisk decides to try making something else stronger… but realizes that only living things could be tested on, and decides not to do that; so, they are once again going to try to imbue themselves with magic. _'Hopefully it works this time.'_

Concentrating on their own body, Frisk decides to try enhancing only a small part of themself first; they opt to try enhancing one of their hands.

Frisk gathers a bit of Bravery, focuses on their hand, and sends the magic to their hand with thoughts akin to "empower" and "enhance."

… A few moments pass and Frisk's hand doesn't feel any different.

Disappointed, Frisk slams their fist into the ground in frustration.

Paired with how hard the concrete floor is, and how soft and squishy Frisk's hand is, their hand explodes as the muscles work harder than anticipated. Their hand is a bloody mess, with muscles and bones sticking out…

*** FILE LOADED.**

:-:

'_Tha__t__ was __really painful__… but I think it worked? No fire at least, __and m__y __fingers felt like I was hardly using them__… I need a way to keep my hand from exploding. Healing it __at the same time__ would just be painful, and might make my hand look weird with scars and stuff. __M__aybe if I used purple magic I could make a magic glove __thingy __that keeps all my hand __stuff__ inside my hand?'_

Frisk doesn't have even a single idea of how to get that to work… So they opt to give it a rest for now and save their magic…

Fortunately, magic used before a LOAD is returned, even though Determination isn't.

:-:

With the supplies salvaged, the bodies of the dead guards are cremated one at a time. Their helms and swords are set aside to be given to their families.

One of the guards, that they presumed dead, wakes up in transit, and so they quickly bring him to the ruined town to begin treating him. When Frisk catches on, they decide that opening the door is less important than saving the guard's life.

So, when everyone is away, they walk over to his makeshift bed and gather up their magic, then generate as many green bullets as they can and send them flying at the wounded guard.

At first no one notices what Frisk is doing, but eventually everyone is watching with hope, and most of them with wonder.

Though not fully healed by the time Frisk runs out of magic again, most of his major wounds are reduced to minor wounds and his minor wounds are replaced by scars.

"Minor," however, is very relative. The guard is kept on bed rest until the morning, and Deborah keeps an eye on him for half an hour before moving on to other tasks.

Everyone is impressed by Frisk's healing magic, but no one talks about it…

Without anyone suggesting it, everyone has agreed to remain silent for a while; in honour of the fallen after their hasty funeral.

Morale is still low, even with Frisk healing the injured soldier…

Bernard and Deborah begin going over plans for an altered route to the Sanctum, while also trying to figure out how to get everyone there with just three horses.

While they go over the plans, Marceline takes a small portion of the rations and makes a meal for everyone; she has to take some of the food out of town for the others, since they cannot leave the horses alone.

By the time Marceline returns, Deborah and Bernard have figured out how to proceed and recruit her to help gather supplies for a new wagon.

Bernard suggests, "perhaps we should send for one of the others to come keep an eye on Frisk, and our wounded companion, before we go to find supplies."

Deborah nods and departs, still not quite feeling like talking yet.

While she is away Bernard and Marceline double check the supplies, and Frisk uses their stick, that they somehow managed to keep with them, to draw in the dirt on the floor.

Deborah returns with Kevin, then departs with Bernard and Marceline.

Kevin looks over to the injured guard, then over to Frisk, and asks, "so… I heard that you healed someone? That means you can do magic, huh?"

Frisk nods.

After some hesitation, Kevin asks, "how does it all work? Like… can you shoot magic out of your eyes, or just your hands? Can you only do so much magic in a day? Or…?"

Sighing lightly, not really in the mood to answer questions, Frisk replies, "I can shoot magic from where ever I want, and I can only use magic if I absorbed some first… but all the magic out here was used up by the barrier… The only magic left is in the Underground, where monsters were trapped."

Kevin places his hand on the back of his neck briefly, and says, "oh, well… I guess that makes sense. So, that means you've used up all the magic you absorbed while you were down there? Is it like… passive or do you have to… you know what, how about we play some hopscotch?"

Frisk nods and starts drawing a hopscotch path in the dirt, then finds a pebble they can easily identify.

While playing, Frisk decides to answer his questions anyway, "yea, I've used it all up. It's passive, like how your hands get all wrinkly when they stay wet for too long."

Kevin thinks for a while before replying, opting to focus on skipping the pebble just right, "thanks for answering… and… thanks for deciding to use it all to heal someone, instead of trying to open the door. I mean, for all we know there's nothing back there that's useful any more."

A brief pause, as a stone is tossed, and Kevin continues, "I know it must have been hard for you, but… thank you for making that river abomination go away. It isn't dead, so we should still be on guard, but at least we'll be safer for a while."

Frisk shrugs, "I don't want to hurt anything like that again… I thought it would be OK because of… complicated magic stuff, but… it still didn't feel OK."

Kevin pauses the game, kneels down next to Frisk, puts his hands on their shoulders, and says,  
"Well then, Frisk, we'll just have to keep you safe enough that you never have to do that again."

Frisk hugs Kevin, and replies, "Thanks."

Kevin pats their back, then says, "I should go check on our wounded friend."

Letting go and returning to their dirt drawing of what appears to be a sword with legs, running through a maze full of hammer related traps, Frisk starts to wish they could talk to Sans.

If, somehow, it were actually OK to help the second CU-270… perhaps all of their problems would be solved?

Frisk decides that nothing good could come from having someone solve all of your problems for you.

They still wish they could talk to Sans though.

:-:

Several hours pass. It's dark outside now.

Kevin hears movement outside and carefully checks, keeping his sword at the ready.

He sighs in relief when he sees that it's Bernard, Deborah, and Marceline. They are carrying a large plank of wood with other supplies on top… It looks pretty heavy.

Bernard looks like he is about to pass out, and is rather sweaty.

Deborah and Marceline are rather sweaty too, but they are not as worn out as Bernard is.

Kevin rushes out to take Bernard's place, who relinquishes it more than willingly before saying breathlessly, "Put… _huuufff…_ The supplies… _huuffff… over there… huff," _and points next to the entrance of the building. Once done, he slowly makes his way back inside to lay down and rest.

Frisk notices that he's entering and holds the door for him.

He pats them on the head with an inaccurate and unintentionally heavy hand.

It isn't painful, just a little unexpected.

With the supplies secured, and everyone back relatively safe and sound, Kevin departs to help guard the horses. Everyone gets ready to take shifts to keep watch, except Bernard who prepares to ache in the morning.

Sleep, however, doesn't come easy to those who try.

Deborah and Marceline take turns keeping watch, but neither ever really fall asleep; nor does Frisk…

Feeling pity for the group, the Failure named CU-270 decides to give them a much needed reprieve. He assists in keeping the lurking aberrations at bay, and lulls everyone to sleep.

Chara notices, and comments.

"**Sigmund, y****ou're intervening? I thought you were respecting Frisk's wishes?"**

"**Frisk can yell at me later, but they will eventually thank me."  
"Mistakes are made ****more frequently ****when you are tired and trying to work, or fight."  
"In this situation, every mistake can spell death."**

"**Fair enough. Thanks, ****Sigmund****."**

"**Don't thank me… I'm just protecting my investment."**

"**Sure you are."  
"****Hey, why don't you want Frisk knowing your real name?"**

"**Well… It isn't my name yet."**

"**You should just be ****honest**** with us, stop all this smoke and mirrors stuff."**

"**If I could, I would… Sleep well."**

"**I'm not even-…"**

Everyone sleeps soundly. Though they well panic in the morning, they will find that everything is just as they left it the night before…

The crickets refuse to chirp in the ruined town.


	22. A careless adventure

:-"...A careless adventure..."-:

Asgore wakes slowly as the sun rises.

Once done with his daily self-care, he changes into his usual attire of royal clothes and puts on a pot for tea.

Breakfast today will consist of tea and a slice of toast, but that is OK as long as his people have food to eat.

Meandering slowly through the manor, still not entirely awake, Asgore gently taps on the door to Toriel's room. Once he hears shuffling inside he departs, having completed his task.

His feet take him to the green house attached to the side of the building, where the hard-to-kill plants are growing. Marceline hasn't entrusted him to look after the specimens in the conservatory yet, but he hopes to change that some day.

Entering the room, he continues his daily routine of taking care of the plants. He has a brief flashback of a strange golden flower that moved on its own a few days ago, but he brushes it aside as a strange dream.

Toriel enters slowly, carefully, and quietly.

Everything Asgore told her yesterday has put him in a somewhat new light. He is still a fool, and a coward, of course, but… perhaps not quite as bad as she has thought.

She is upset that he didn't tell anyone the truth, but instead let them all believe lies… what good would come from letting everyone think that he killed the children?

Was he trying to prove that he wasn't weak? That he would do whatever it took to ensure his people's freedom? That he would not waver?

Or perhaps it is because, despite having grown into adults, to him they were still like children?

Whatever it is, she doesn't understand it. If he had just been honest and said that the children all lived out their lives, pretending to be monsters, before eventually approaching him in that god-forsaken room…

Before standing there, and begging him to take their SOULS…

No. It doesn't change the fact that he _did _kill a child. Maybe he didn't violently kill them all as children, but he did kill one of them as a child. If he hadn't killed that child, she might not have left him.

They were such a sweet child too… A Green SOUL, and far too kind for this world.

She still remembers that day. Walking into the barrier chamber and witnessing the child begging him to change his mind, and he couldn't even look at them… how they, somehow, grew more familiar as time passed. Perhaps it was because she slowly started to recognize that they too were someone's child, just like Chara and Asriel are hers.

Toriel shakes her head gently, as a physical means of shaking away her emotions and keeping her mind clear, then clears her throat to get Asgore's attention.

Taken by surprise, Asgore flinches before replying "Oh, howdy, I didn't notice you there… My apologies. I will be done in just a few minutes, then we can leave to the village and continue working."

Not surprised that he is going to stay and finish caring for the plants, Toriel opts to wait there and watch him work.

:-:

Alphys is working on the Antenna for the Sanctum. She is using the same plans as the one she made for the village, but has taken some liberty in increasing the power and size of the array…

_'Hopefully Mettaton will still be able to carry it… I might have to send it over with the Aircraft.'_

As she finishes her thought, she realizes that she is behind on improving Mettaton's chassis… Hopefully he isn't upset with her.

Alphys calls Mettaton.

_(Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring.)_

_"(Hello darling, you've reached Mettaton's fabulous voice mail! Please leave a message after the-)"_

_"(BEEP.)"_

"Mettaton…? I uh… It's Alphys. Again. I wanted to ask if you could come over to the manor? I need to go over your current specs so I can make improvements. G-get back to me… whenever. The manor is the biggest building in the village, you can't miss it. It is big, and black, and… _scary_… _and full of traps_… A-any way… I'm-… J-just give me a call and we can set up a time."

Alphys hesitantly ends the call, hoping that Mettaton will pick up at the last minute.

He doesn't.

Sighing, Alphys thinks back to the last time she called Mettaton… that time it went to voicemail too.

_'Well, this is entirely about upgrades, so no doubt he will call me back. I should keep working on the Antenna…'_

Her biggest obstacle right now is keeping the antenna powered. Sure, the humans could use a few cranks or a wind/water wheel to power it… but that is just one more thing to worry about in a world where every minute counts. She would connect it to the CORE, but the Sanctum is too far away for a dimensional link…

Alphys decides that a wood or coal burning generator might be best. Wood is needed anyhow, so burning the scraps and unwanted parts for power wouldn't be too bad.

_'Hmm… but what if they already have a means of generating power? I suppose then the questions are "does it work" and "do they know how to use it?" Despite the fact that a relatively short amount of time has passed on the surface… it seems that no one remembers some fairly basic things… knowledge that should still be around… basic things… that couldn't have possibly… been forgotten so soon…'_

Alphys looks up from her worktable in realization.

_'If the monsters under the barrier were affected by time acceleration… what is to say the humans weren't affected by some sort of time distortion as well? The barrier wasn't properly formed when it was first set up. Maybe… more time has passed than they realize? No… that wouldn't explain the lack of knowledge…'_

Alphys sighs and looks back down at her table, she can think about all of that later. Right now she has an antenna to make, and a power source to design.

:-:

Frisk wakes up before their alarm goes off… but realizes that their alarm wont go off because their Cell wont turn on. _'It must've gotten zapped with the SOCDev… Well, it looks to be about… 9? And unless we slept for a week, it should be… April 2nd.'_

Noticing a strange feeling in the air, and that all the adults are asleep, Frisk wanders out of the building to see what's causing it.

There isn't anything there, so they go back inside and try to wake their mother.

Marceline doesn't wake up, she seems to be sleeping heavier than normal.

Frisk walks over to Deborah and tries to wake her, but she's sleeping as heavily as she normally does; which is to say she's sleeping like a rock at the bottom of the ocean.

The injured guard is also sleeping heavily, as is Bernard, but Frisk isn't surprised with that -especially considering how tired Bernard was last night.

It would seem Frisk is alone, in a sense.

While everyone is sleeping, Frisk takes it as an opportunity to look at the necklace and admire the patterns on it.

As they hold on to it, they get the feeling that they can understand some of the runes on it…

The runes in the center seem to shift and spell out "Absorb," but, as soon as Frisk notices, it's back to normal in an instant.

In a whisper, they curiously ask aloud, "Absorb? What does-…"

Moments after speaking, they feel the strange lingering feeling in the room vanish. The necklace faintly glows for a moment, and then they feel a rush of magic.

Marceline and Deborah stir, and Frisk quickly hides the necklace… No time to be curious about it right now.

At first they're all calm, but, when both of them realize they were asleep, they panic and check on the supplies outside.

Fortunately, the moment of panic is brief and they calm down. Everything is OK.

Bernard and the injured guard remain asleep, probably for the best.

Frisk decides to use some of their new found magic to heal Bernard a bit. After all that heavy lifting and walking, his feet are going to hurt a lot, and -though he may not complain about it- Frisk can tell that his joints are starting to give him problems; the way he walks sometimes gives it away.

They make sure not to use all their magic this time, not being entirely sure how the pendant gave them magic in the first place. The pieces are all there, but they just aren't clicking together.

Deborah speaks up suddenly, "I'm going to go check on Anthony and Kevin, make sure they _*cough* haven't eaten the horses yet *cough*…_ In all seriousness though, if _we_ fell asleep, _they_ probably did too."

Marceline simply nods.

Frisk decides to start drawing on the floor again, this time they are drawing a village that is being burned down by corn cobs that have goofy eyes.

Taking care not to disturb him, Marceline examines the injured guard to see if he is healed enough to walk… Her examination is inconclusive. She isn't as good of a doctor as Conrad is, but that's because she never bothered with it; she prefers to sew clothes instead of skin, far less messy.

Barnard slowly starts to wake up, and, though he doesn't feel as sore as he expects to, he moves out of his resting place stiffly.

Marceline helps him stand, but chastises him,  
"You should be resting, Bernard; you stubborn old man…"

He retorts,  
"I can rest when we're safe. Come on, we need to make a cart. Hopefully it doesn't take all day."

Hesitating at first, Marceline follows him outside while telling Frisk to stay inside.

Frisk, of course, listens to their mother and continues drawing in the dirt.

Once their mother is gone, Frisk decides to try getting behind the locked door… but realizes that if this building were for guards then there should be another entrance somewhere that might be easier to get through.

Frisk turns and looks at the room behind the large glass window.

_'Maybe… that room is connected with the door? Glass is pretty weak though… so that wouldn't make sense. I guess… it's worth a try?'_

Walking over to the large window makes Frisk realize how thick it is. It will probably be hard to break, but not as hard as the metal. After placing their hand on the glass, they feel the vibrating of weak lingering magic.

They decide that it's weak enough to break through, and begin to plan how they're going to shatter the window…

_'Patience might work… I think that's called "Integrity" or "Trans-mew-tation" magic? Maybe I can use it in a way that removes integrity?'_

Frisk gathers Patience within themself and tries to use it on the window… but their efforts are blocked.

Their determination rises, they refuse to let some old weak magic stop them…

Gathering more patience, Frisk releases it into the window again; this time they use command words such as "change," "alter," "break down."

They feel feedback as their magic is yet again blocked, but this time it's strong enough to knock them back.

With an annoyed huff, Frisk walks back over and tries a third time; this time, they unintentionally pour some of their determination into their magic.

When their magic makes contact with the glass, they are more than just knocked back.

:-:

Opening their eyes, with an aching head, Frisk gets up from a cold floor and sees that they are now in a dark room; it's too dark for them to make out much detail in the room.

No… not a room, a cell. They were teleported to a jail cell.

Though too late, they have come to the conclusion that the magic on the window is much stronger than they first thought.

The cell smells foul, but it is too dark for Frisk to be able to tell why.

They gather a bit of Bravery, and will a small flame into existence.

Despite being faint, the flickering light helps them see well enough that the silhouettes of the decaying bodies of the damned, the unwanted, and the dangerous are visible in the adjacent cells.

They also see that metal bars block their path to freedom.

Hopefully the dead were only left due to an emergency, because the alternative is too cruel for Frisk to bear; that alternative being that they were left to die miserable deaths, as the rest of the humans turned their attention more to the Great War.

Though intrigued by the process human flesh undergoes while decaying, Frisk is glad the room they are in is free of corpses.

Stepping closer to the bars, Frisk notices that one section looks like a door.

The bars are just close enough together that Frisk can't fit through them, and they dare not try to squeeze through lest they get stuck.

Frisk places their hands on the bars of the cell door and tries to see if they can feel any magic…

There doesn't seem to be any.

So as to not risk more magical backlash, Frisk stands at a distance and sends a small bit of magic over to see if it does anything…

The magic hits without consequence.

A large block-y section looks to be what keeps the door in place, and that is Frisk's target now.

They step closer again, place their hand on the thick metal square, and release a pulse of Justice.

The mechanism is much simpler than the door they were trying to get past initially; so much so, in fact, that Frisk feels like they can easily manipulate it with magic to open it.

It doesn't help that a lot of the metal is rusty, due to the high humidity caused by the desiccating bodies.

A clanging sound is heard echoing through the otherwise silent room, and Frisk's heart jumps a beat.

They extinguish their flame and lay low.

Feeling uneasy, and far more scared than normal, Frisk waits silently in the dark.

The sound of bare feet smacking and dragging along the tiled concrete floors echoes through the jail, slowly gaining in volume.

Eventually the sound stops in front of their cell, and so Frisk remains quiet and low; doing their best to not give their presence away with laboured breathing or shaking limbs.

The acrid, humid air in the holding area, combined with their desire to not get caught, makes Frisk not want to breathe; but they have no choice.

Though Frisk doesn't know what kind of creature it is, they don't want to risk it noticing them. All the aberrant creatures they have seen so far usually have elongated appendages, which would make their cell a death trap.

Some unintelligible grumbling starts up, followed by a dull thud, and the sound of the unknown creature departing.

Frisk remains quiet for a few more moments before they begin to move again… But more movement is heard, and this time it appears to be coming from the cell directly across from them.

The corpse they had previously saw rotting sounds to not be quite so dead after all; or if it is dead it doesn't seem to care.

Frisk's eyes eventually adjust more, but they can still only see exceptionally faint silhouettes.

It is, at least, enough for them to be able to see what appears to be an arm reaching out haphazardly and clumsily at a large lump on the floor.

The crinkling sound of some sort of paper is heard, followed by dragging and tearing paper.

Finally, the clear sounds of sloppy and frantic eating can be heard as the smell of fresh blood fills the air.

More movement can be heard from the other cells, but this movement is followed by moaning and groaning, almost as if in complaint. It would seem only one of the less-than-dead-but-not-quite-alive creatures was fed the mystery meat.

Frisk thinks back to some of the stories their mother read to them, and comes to a realization.

_'These… these are zombies! Oh no… Oh no…! I'm in serious trouble… Well… I… I don't have to hold back, because… they are already dead, right?… Yea… They… they are already dead… You… you can't hurt what's already dead. Zombies don't feel pain, right?'_

The displeased sounds of the other zombies continues to rise, until it is a cacophony of complaining and suffering.

Eventually, to Frisk's delight and terror, the sound of a door being forcefully swung open echoes through the jail, followed by unintelligible, but coherent, yelling.

The zombies fall silent once again, and sound as though they crawl back away from the bars of their cells.

Frisk slowly moves and sits up against the furthest wall, and tries to keep calm.

They have to find a way out without alerting the zombies, or the guard.

…But they realize that they can't avoid it. Getting out of the cell will no doubt be loud… they are going to have to get help from… _him._

After their momentary lapse of bravery subsides, Frisk declares to themself, _'No. I refuse to give in!'_

Moving as quietly and as carefully as they can, Frisk approaches the bars.

Once there, they gently feel for the door. They would use magic to light their way, but they are worried about alerting the dark creatures that lie in the other cells.

Their hands eventually find the large rusty square that marks the lock on the cell door.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Frisk prepares to use magic. Unfortunately magic is self illuminated, so they have to get it right the first time. If they have to try more than once, the chance they will be detected goes up significantly.

Frisk does their best to clear their mind, and calm themself down.

With their hands, damp from the condensation on the lock mechanism, Frisk grabs the lock and does their best to feel for the keyhole. They are not particularly tall, so they have to tip-toe and lean close to the bars… It isn't pleasant, but if they can get to the keyhole they wont have to use as much magic.

They manage to find it after some brief searching with their small fingers, and gathers magic within themself. Their mental image of the locking mechanism isn't very good now, thanks to the sudden interruption, so they have to refresh it.

Carefully, they do their best to release the magic in a pulse that wont bounce off the metal and into the rest of the room; unfortunately, however, some of the magic still escapes.

Their efforts are a success though, and Frisk gets a clear image of the inner workings of the mechanism.

Though sturdy, the mechanism is remarkably simple. Frisk can easily see the parts that are keeping the bolt in place.

Using blue magic to alter the gravity on the pins, Frisk manages to slowly displace the bolt.

Despite their efforts to remain quiet, there is occasional squeaking as parts are moved.

Another quiet sigh, and a slow movement to push the cell door open; but, the door is rather difficult to move…

Their efforts are followed by a significant amount of squeaking.

Frisk halts their attempts and listens for movement.

_'…Nothing.'_

A shaky breath escapes them, louder than intended, but unavoidable.

Their heart is practically jumping out of their chest now.

Frisk decides that pushing the door open slowly might just increase the risk of detection, since the hinges would end up squeaking more.

Gathering their strength, they lean back and push on the cell door lock as hard as they can.

A loud Screech echoes through the jail, followed by the sound of the rusty door hitting against the wall.

They were not prepared for the door to open so easily, and, as a result, they almost lost their balance as well.

Not long after their mistake, they hear shuffling and groaning in the other cells.

Panicking, unsure of what to do next, Frisk looks around to see if they can tell where the exit is… but it's too dark for them to see.

Frisk, their heart beating hard enough to run the generator at the mansion, decides the only way out… is through.

They can't hide any more… Anytime now, the creature that came in here before will come back to silence the complaining zombies.

Realizing that they left the SOCDev on the ground in the police building, Frisk takes it as an opportunity to use the magic Asgore was trying to teach them.

Kneeling, so that they don't loose their balance, Frisk looks within themself. At their SOUL. They focus on it, and on the magical power swirling within them.

_'Breath in. Breath out.'_

_'Breath in.'_

_'Breath out.'_

Their heart starts to slow…

_'Breath in.'_

_'Breath out…'_

_'Focus on myself… My SOUL, my body, my clothes…'_

The room slowly stops feeling so cramped. Frisk didn't realize they were having a problem with that. Slowly, the stench in the room fades away as Frisk's focus shifts.

_'Breath in…'_

A door opens in the distance.

_'Breath out…'_

But Frisk ignores it, along with the indecipherable shouting.

_'Breath in… Bravery…'_

_'Breath out… Fear…'_

Frisk thinks back on their lessons with Asgore, and what happened when they were in the dance-to-the-death with Mettaton and Muffet. They can't control how fast or slow magic is released unless they consciously set the magic aside. With this in mind, Frisk decides to shape the raw magical power within themself into a sort of wick; like one you'd find in a candle.

_'Breath in… Calmness…'_

With a clear mind, they pull their remaining magic together and wind it into a long string.

_'Breath out… Anxiety…'_

The sounds of angered, heavy footsteps can be heard getting closer.

_'Breath in… Air…'_

_'Breath out… Flames…'_

Frisk feels that giving their magic commands may make it work better. So, instead of just feeling the magic and trying to shape it to their will, they decide to tell the magic what they desire with simple words and an image of their intent, then let it shape itself.

Changing the raw magical power within themself to Bravery, Frisk commands,  
"Fire, Cloak, Protection!"

They feel a tingling sensation around themself as the end of their "magic wick" leaves their SOUL and body, then ignites into a cloak of flames that surrounds them.

No time to admire their handy work. Frisk turns to where the sounds are coming from, and sees someone, that appears to be stitched together, quickly moving towards them. Frisk wouldn't call it "walking" or "running" exactly, since it appears to be more of a hobble or a double limp… the poor creature seems to have strange lumps all over its body as well, mostly around the joints and on its hands. Patches of its skin are clearly desiccated, while others are missing, and a few seem to be fresh… and made of some leather-like substance.

The sight is terrifying… but Frisk maintains themself.

Sprinting, as fast as they can manage, Frisk tries to evade the grasp of the undead guard; but they are not fast enough.

It catches them by an arm and pulls it harshly towards a cell, causing Frisk to lose their balance and fall.

Fortunately, their cloak of flames proves useful and burns the creature. It releases them from its cold grip and shrieks. Its mouth seems to split open to be twice as wide as it should be, and its eyes go bloodshot.

It looks to Frisk with an angry face, hunches down, and screams loudly.

Frisk is momentarily stunned by the sight and sound, but they manage to shake off the feeling and get up to run.

The sound of breaking bones and tearing flesh echo through the cell-lined corridor, but Frisk dares not look back.

Relief fills Frisks mind as they start to see the door out, and the sounds have died down; but it is shattered as soon as they hear faster footsteps behind them.

Taking a brief glance back, against their better judgement, Frisk sees that the patchwork zombie has… gotten longer? The lumps all over its body are gone, replaced by segments of raw flesh and bone, and it has taken to run on all fours; no longer are its movements hampered and clumsy… it is gaining on them.

Frisk continues running.

They make it to the door just before it reaches them. On the other side they try to shut the heavy door quickly, but the foul creature manages to stick its long bony fingers out and stop it.

Frisk continues to try slamming the door shut, to no avail. They push against the door and look around briefly.

To their right is a hallway with a turn at the end, but it's dark. To the left there is light. Frisk starts to run down the left hallway, but the creature forces the door open.

Knocked back, Frisk is pinned to the floor by a large bony hand. It appears the flames do not bother it any more.

The creature looms over them, its mouth disturbingly agape as though it were eager to devour them, and its mismatched teeth appearing especially sharp. The eyes, now more visible with additional light, are clearly from two different kinds of creatures. The patchwork of skin seems to include skin from all sorts of animals, including fresh horse skin.

Frisk fights against the monster to no avail… They lose their Bravery, and their fire cloak slowly goes out.

Momentarily, Frisk contemplates the fact that if they die it will just send them back to their last SAVE… but it would also probably be painful.

The creature lurches forward, with their mouth open wide, to bite into Frisk.

Fearful of their impending demise, despite the fact that they will just come back to life later, Frisk yells, "CUSTOS! !"

Not the right name, but it's the first thing that came to their panicked mind.

Fortunately, CU-270 isn't the "demon who comes when you _call its name," _and Frisk's intent was clear enough; it helps that they used it as his name before.

The world stops.

Darkness encompasses their view, and CU-270 appears.

Frisk never thought they'd be so happy to see him.

**"Quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into. Did you just want a moment's break, or…"**  
**"Do you want me to get you out of here?"**

:-:

Frisk nods fervently, nearly crying, and says,  
"Yes, please… I… I'll help you! I promise… Just get me out of here… _please…_"

**"Oh, Frisk… Thank you, but I know you don't mean that. You don't really want to help me."**  
**"I'm not **_evil, _**Frisk. I will help you, free of charge."**

:-:

Surprised and happy, but still on edge and concerned, Frisk asks,  
"Why? What made you change your mind? Don't you want something?"

**"Well, the only reason I didn't notice you were stuck here is because I've been speaking with…"**  
**"… a mutual friend."**  
**"They've helped me realize my errors in trying to get your help."**

:-:

Before Frisk can say anything else, the world turns into a blur of motion.

They are back, standing in the police building, in front of the window that got them in the mess in the first place.

The world starts moving again.

Frisk takes a step back, worried about touching the window on accident and being sent back.

The window, however, begins to crack as a strange feeling pulses from it.

Their shadow darkens and extends up to their view.

**"There. I stopped that abomination from eating you, removed the magic that put you there…"**  
**"I hope you find it in your heart to help me now, but I understand if you need more time."**

:-:

Confused, and curious, Frisk asks, "What do you even want to do? You said something about some ritual, and a 'True Resurrection Spell…' What are you trying to do? Who are you trying to bring back?"

**"Well, that **_is_** the question now; isn't it?"**  
**"I think it would be more fun for me if I didn't tell you, but I assure you that you would approve."**

:-:

Not convinced, Frisk decides that they should still hold off on helping him. He could have set that all up, after all. Who's to say he didn't make all of that happen, or that he is really keeping his word to not mess with things?

CU-270 sees their hesitance and appears to bow.

**"I see, well say no more. I am a very patient person. Take your time… just not too much time."**

:-:

CU-270 departs just as suddenly as he appeared, leaving Frisk to their own devices.

Deciding not to tempt fate by wandering into a strange room without the others, Frisk opts to draw in the dirt some more… they do their best to block out the horrible images in their mind.

After a while, Frisk can't help by cry silently; despite stubbornly trying not to.

They decide to at least make the best of their tears, and make a little fake lake in the dirt.

:-:

David opens his decrepit eyes to the familiar sight of darkness in the secret lab.

The distant hum of the backup generator for the level his is on has long since faded, leaving him in complete silence.

One of his minions try to get his attention through divination magic.

With a wave of his hand, David answers the magical call.

It isn't a minion, it's one of his cultists; rather, his last remaining cultist.

Though still technically a minion, David holds his cultists to higher standards.

_'What do you have to report?'_

_('The patchwork zombie reported that a child somehow got into the Trag facility, then vanished; I suspect that the Red SOUL is on their way to the Sanctum… I am also having to tap into the last of my magical reserves.')_

_'They couldn't have done it alone, it hasn't been long enough. Find out who helped them. I expect you to report back in three days, or I will personally ensure you never attain your goals. You do still want to take over the Sanctum, correct?'_

_('Of course I do, it has been my dream my entire life.')_

_'Then do not disappoint me as the others have. As for your magic, you have my permission to make a trip to Gaia… after retrieving the child. Do not fail me.'_

_('I would never wish it, master.')_

The magical connection is severed, and David decides to stand up from the chair he has been meditating in.

_'All the pieces are coming together nicely… A few mishaps, sure, but I've been one step ahead for several millennia. That foolish man can have his Sanctum, the world is mine. It has always been mine… And when I finally… finally have the Red SOUL from this timeline… I can bring her back. I can reset it all away.'_

David pulls a heart shaped locket from under his robe, and opens it.

He wants to caress the image of his long dead wife, but the photo has already corroded so much that he fears touching it would spell its doom.

_'My dearest Andrea… I will save you from oblivion, no matter the cost.'_

After a moment of appreciating her image, he closes the locket and tucks it away to turn his attention to the rest of the facility.

_'Soon I will be able to make my escape. All I need is the Pendant, and if my research is proven correct… I will get it any day now.' _

David reclaims h is spot on the well worn chair, and begins thinking again.

:-:

The materials they brought back last night are sturdy, but old. It seems nature has really taken its toll on the wood and metal in the area.

They also cannibalize parts from the wrecked carts in order to assemble a new one.

Some noises from inside the Police building worry them, but when Marceline peeks in she sees Frisk with their back to the door. They appear to be drawing in the dirt again… They also seem to be absolutely covered in dirt and filth.

Shaking her head gently at the sight of her filthy child, she thinks to herself, 'They are really going to need a bath after all of this.'

As she returns to her work, Deborah comes back from the camp outside of town.

Cheerily, she says, "well, it seems everyone fell asleep… but nothing bad happened. Kevin i s going to stay with Anthony to watch over the horses. They sent me back over here to…"

Using her fingers to make air quotes for emphasis, she continues, "'use [my] hard-ass forehead to hammer the nails into the cart.'"

The two laugh briefly, and Marceline responds, "so, they are still upset over you breaking those bricks with your forehead last year?"

Deborah puts on a proud pose and face, then says, "Yeaup!"

With a slight smile, Marceline picks up one of the hammers and holds it out for Deborah, teasingly saying, "Well, we need the wood in once piece Deb, so use this instead."

After a playful smile and wink, Deborah takes the hammer from Marceline, flourishes it dramatically, then goes over to help put the cart together.

Marceline looks inside again briefly, then goes back to work on the cart.

While holding a piece of wood, she asks Bernard, in her usual even and mysterious tone, "have you noticed the change in Frisk?"

Holding back the desire to scratch as his bead while thinking, Bernard answers, "I don't see the little tyke as often as I used to. Is something wrong?"

Gently shaking her head, Marceline replies, "I don't think anything is wrong, quite the opposite actually. Ever since they came back from their little misadventure, they have been… more open. I think it is rather nice to see them no longer brooding and quiet. To think, it took monsters to get them to open up… Perhaps they really were destined to save them?"

Bernard grunts lightly, then replies, "I see. Well then I am ashamed to say… I didn't notice."

With a sincere, but small smile, Marceline retorts, "Well, I cannot fault you for that. Frisk always had a soft spot for you. They consider you their grandfather, after all. Speaking of… I think we should talk about-"

Interrupting her, with a stern voice, Bernard says, "No. No retirement. The day I stop leading the guards, is the day they fall apart. No offence, Deborah."

With a snort, Deborah says, "Hah! Don't say that to me, you should be apologizing to Katsuro! Just wait till he finds out what you said!"

Bernard doesn't reply, he opts to continue working on the cart.

Deborah stops being quite as cheery… "Right, I… forgot about that."

Waving a hand dismissively, Bernard continues holding the plank for Deborah to hammer nails into.

Silence prevails for the rest of the day.

:-:

Dusk comes, and they have managed to make a… somewhat sturdy cart; as sturdy as spare, and salvaged, parts will get.

The injured guard wakes up a few hours before they complete it, and feels well enough to walk, so he does small chores while they work on the cart; he doesn't want to be more of a burden.

Beyond the fight with the river abomination, he doesn't remember anything. He was sure he was as good as gone, but some force saved them. He has taken to believe that he has a guardian angel.

Frisk doesn't try to correct him.

The dirt has been thoroughly drawn on by the time they complete the cart, to such an extent that Frisk cannot draw more without "erasing" something… Which isn't a problem for long, since the wounded guard ends up smearing some of it -accidentally- while walking around.

By the time anyone is around to notice, Frisk's tears have dried and the rust all over their hands, face, and shirt has mostly been replaced/covered up with dirt. They don't want anyone to notice.

After the wounded guard talk s about being saved, by what must have been an angel, Frisk remember s that they should check to see how much magic they have left…

It appears they are running low, but Frisk isn't sure how much they have exactly.

For a brief moment, they consider going back to their last SAVE… but they opt out since it would just make them have to wait all day again, and they would still have the memories of what happened.

The adults finish packing the cart by the time the sun is setting, and they put Frisk and the injured guard into the cart.

Stubbornly, they try to pull the cart to where Anthony and Kevin are.

It's rather difficult… so eventually they stop and draw sticks to see who will go get Kevin.

Deborah gets the short stick.

After half an hour, Deborah returns with Kevin, and another guard, and they all pull the cart over to Anthony to get the horses hitched onto it.

Everything goes smoothly, and before long they are on their way to the Sanctum again.

Frisk clutches the SOCDev, wishing they could talk to Chara about what happened today… or Sans, or Toriel… or Papyrus… or any of their monster friends. They don't want to worry their family… so they keep it to themself.

Frisk eventually starts to doze off, despite the very bumpy ride.


	23. An Unlikely hero

**:-"An Unlikely hero"-:**

The dawn of a new day. It's Monday, April 3rd, 2045.

Burgerpants wakes up bright and early, and at first he almost falls into the routine of getting ready to work at that accursed burger stand… but then he remembers that he doesn't work there any more.

He feels a rush of freedom, life, and unbridled joy at not having to work at that god forsaken burger stand any more.

Burgerpants… No… After getting the manager job at that new pizza place, he has decided to go by his real name. Lenny.

OK… not a "manager," but second assistant to the assistant manager is still pretty close… even if there is only one Manager, and no assistant manager.

Alright… alright… that's just what he prefers to call himself; he's a cashier again… But! This job at the "TEM PEATSA SHOP" is really… relaxing; and he gets to practice his acting!

Lenny opens his closet and grabs one of the many identical cardboard Tem costumes.

_'Time to go humiliate myself all over again! Man… I love this job. No one even questions it! I'm a Temmie now.'_

While putting on his "Monday" uniform, which has been coloured on crudely to resemble one of the Temmies (and is exactly the same as the rest, though Temmie says otherwise), Lenny gets himself into the mindset to act like a Temmie.

_'Alright, Lenny, remember to act TEM.'_

"hOOIY! I'm Lenny!"

_'No, no that's all wrong! Alright… Gotta try again.'_

"hOI! i'm Lenny!"

_'Alright… closer. So far so good! That should be enough practice. __**Tem**__ to go to work!'_

Walking out of his green magic-house, Lenny strolls happily through the monster shanty town that has been named "Home Town;" proving, once again, how bad Asgore is at names.

A few places are already up, like Grillby's bar, a few apartment-like buildings, a small library with the classic misspelled name, and a small hospital. There is also an excavation site to the south, but no one knows what that is for. With all the monsters bored and out of work, there are plenty available to help with construction. Any who can't have been acting as teachers, and babysitters, for the younger monsters.

The TEM PEATSA SHOP is not that far from Grillby's, just across an intersection and at the end of the road. To call it a proper building is really stretching the definition of building, but despite being made of various forms of cardboard, and cardboard tubes, it is somehow very sturdy.

There are a few regulars, but they mostly come around to draw on the "spoiled" pizza.

Lenny makes his way to the almost deserted store, and walks in. It would seem only Temmies are here, as usual. He can't blame the other monsters for not showing up, since all the pizza is made out of cardboard and the toppings are made of construction paper and glue.

Inside the cardboard store there are three proper tables, each with two proper chairs. Two Temmies are in the back, making the "pizza" for the day, and a third is walking out of the manager's room. The third Temmie has a graduation hat on and a piece of paper taped to their shirt with "manigur" written on it.

Bob seems to be absent today, but, just in time, the regulars Monk, Robert, and Drake walk in and take their usual place by the counter.

Manager Timmie moves over to the counter and asks, "hOI! u here to take bad smely trash?"

The three monster children nod, almost in unison.

Ecstatic, the manager Temmie says, "thanks for take bad smely trash! remebr if eat it u get SIC," then places a pile of "spoiled pizza" on the counter.

"bOI! !"

After manager Temmie leaves them with the "trash," Robert takes out some pencils.

Monk sits down and holds one of his feet out to take a pencil, "who needs hands, with feet like these?"

Drake opts to take a pencil with his beak, sighing in the process at Monk and trying to speak,  
"yoo augh oo ugh eagh-uh-uhn."

Monk sticks his tongue out at Drake, and says, "you can never watch too much Mettaton!"

The trio begin drawing on the cardboard pieces.

Now behind the counter, Lenny waits for a customer to approach; he will do so all day.

:-:

With Bernard, Deborah, Anthony, and Katsuro gone, the other leaders of the Guard are having to make decisions without them. Unfortunately, without Bernard's presence, the rate of anti-monster actions have increased. Over just a couple of days there have been four separate "attacks." People have been trying to frame the monsters for things, despite monsters keeping to themselves in their shanty town. These stunts, though easily dismissed by most guards and the educated, have stirred up support among the less educated; but no matter their station, or level of education, the paranoid are tricked too.

As a result, support for the anti-monster movement has been steadily increasing.

The four remaining leaders of the Guard are Aideen -captain of the West gate-, Gerald -captain of the East gate-, Martin -captain of the South gate-, and Hilda -captain of the North gate-.

With tensions rising, the Guard have had to set a curfew; they set it to around the time everyone is normally asleep anyway.

Despite their efforts to keep it from being cumbersome, people still complain.

Gerald and Martin are in a meeting in one of the stone guard garrisons, talking about recent events.

Starting off the conversation, Gerald's words are filled with worry,  
"these 'attacks' are getting worse. Soon we may actually see innocent people get hurt…"

Taking a moment to try to calm down, Gerald stands near a window, leans his forehead on one of his hands, and continues, "What are we supposed to do? The monster town has gotten larger. Have you seen the tall buildings they made?"

Exasperated, Martin replies, "We can't _do_ anything. The monsters aren't actually causing problems, beyond existing, and the village has more than one idiot! We can _try_ to keep the peace, but all of our efforts are just making things worse… Hell, we don't even know if we are dealing with one group, or a bunch of small unorganized ones!"

Gerald comments, "hey… no, actually, we do."

Confused, Martin asks, "what do you mean? How?"

Turning to look at Martin, Gerald says, "Hilda found a flag at the last 'attack' site. It's got a picture of the lost child, Chara, embroidered on it. Also has a demonized version of Asriel, covered in golden flowers and leaning over their body… menacingly."

Grimacing, Martin says, "god, they're opening old wounds and using new fears… This could get out of hand very fast. You don't think that idiot Derrick has anything to do with this, do you? Isn't he the one that keeps claiming the monsters are in league with the flowers?"

Gerald nods and looks to the floor contemplatively as he turns back to look out the window, then says, "Yea, maybe he is… Haven't seen much of him lately though. If it's Derrick, it shouldn't be much of a problem to solve."

After a few moments of uneasy silence, Martin says, "We need someone to get into the anti-monster group, someone we can trust, so we can find out who's behind it all."

An idea comes to Gerald and he quickly turns to face Martin again.

Closing the gap quickly, Gerald gives Martin a bear hug while saying "you just gave me an idea!"

Dumbfounded, and shocked by the sudden hug, Martin can barely mutter "w-wha-?" before Gerald runs off and leaves the building.

Martin has a bad feeling about Gerald's "idea."

Her hard work has finally paid off. The Antenna is complete! Alphys opted to add a crank system to charge it, but there is also a few different kinds of standard plugs for external power. She's going to include a small generator in the packaging, just in case. She decided to add the crank system for emergencies.

All in all, the Antenna is… pretty heavy. She isn't sure Mettaton can actually lift it. Because of that, she is working on the Aircraft again. It's almost done, thanks to some of the engineer monsters helping out previously.

It would probably already be done, if those stupid humans didn't make a fuss about monsters going through the village. Everything was fine when the monsters were kept in the Addams' yard, but someone had to go and break down part of their brick wall.

Monsters can't even be escorted through the town any more by guards, thanks to people becoming more aggressive with Bernard gone; the monsters that are at the Addams' manor are essentially stuck until he comes back; fortunately that only consists of Alphys, Papyrus, Undyne, Sans, and the elder puzzler… Thing has special arrangements.

Alphys sighs… she can't wait till all of this nonsense is behind them.

Her phone chimes, so she pauses her work and takes a look.

It's from Mettaton.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
From TheFabulousMTT:  
ALPHYS DARLING, I AM TERRIBLY  
SORRY THAT I MISSED YOUR CALL!  
I WILL BE OVER SHORTLY. YOU  
CAN COUNT ON MTT!

-THE CONTENTS OF THIS MESSAGE  
ARE FOR YOUR EYES ONLY, DO  
NOT REDISTRIBUTE MTT BRAND  
TEXT MESSAGES.

-SIGNED BY YOURS TRULY, THE  
MOST FABULOUS ROBOT EVER,

METTATON.

"DON'T BE SQUARE, DARLING,  
BE RECTANGULAR!"  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Another sigh, this time of relief. Though Alphys is pretty sure he is only responding due to promises of upgrades, at least she knows that he listens to her messages… or has _someone_ listen to her messages.

_'No time to dwell on things you can't change Alphys… just keep going. At least the Queen hasn't approached you about __**that**__, right? You're still the royal scientist… so you have to work hard… prove that they shouldn't get rid of you.'_

Another thought crosses her mind as she begins to work on the Aircraft again. _'I… I should find a way to reverse the amalgamation… but that has to wait. I don't have any clue how to approach it, let alone what tools I'll need. Once the underground lab is done, I should start tests… I was going to work on something else, but it… it can wait.'_

Working with a laser focus and dedication only seen in the truly passionate, Alphys hammers panels of recycled metal, salvaged from the CORE and the Underground dump, to make plating for the Aircraft.

Once shaped as needed, she holds it in place for the elder puzzler use a tool to rivet it to the aircraft. Screws and nails are not enough to keep an aircraft from falling apart. At this rate, she should be done with the upgrades and repairs by tomorrow.

Assuming nothing happens to distract her.

The upgrades she has managed to install include:  
Stronger, quieter, thrusters which utilise both magic and a gear system hooked up to a steam engine.  
Gauges that do not require the Artifact to be connected, thanks to Sans somehow knowing human magic…  
A powerful, but relatively lightweight, steam engine to provide extra power to the thrusters .  
A larger tank for magic to be used as fuel, and a tank for the steam power generator.  
A magic fire furnace for the steam engine.  
And a light but sturdy metal frame.

All that is left to finish is the metal shell, which will keep the occupants safe during high altitude flight, and a system to circulate air through the whole thing… because most monsters, and all humans, need to breathe.

_'Lights would also be helpful, but adding a system to generate electricity, or converting the steam engine to generate electricity, would cause it to weigh too much. Hmm… maybe I could add some bioluminescent mushrooms or crystals from the Underground?'_

Checking her supplies reveals… none. She will have to find a way to get some later.

_'Maybe Sans can help? No… he has been "busy," lately. I wonder what he is up to…'_

Deciding to put her thoughts aside and focus on the aircraft, Alphys works the metal plates faster to try to make up for lost time.

It isn't long into her work before Mettaton lands in the backyard of the manor, making Alphys jump in surprise.

"HELLO DARLING ALPHYS! I'M HERE AS I SAID I WOULD BE. NOW, THERE IS NO NEED TO FEEL RUSHED BUT I DO HAVE THOUSANDS OF ADORING FANS WAITING FOR ME TO RETURN!"

Sighing and waving the other monster away, Alphys guides Mettaton into the manor's lab so she can get started on his upgrades and maintenance.

:-:

Conrad has been spending most of his time practising swordplay and stitching wounds shut.

The house without Marceline is… dreary. Dreadfully boring. Horrendously empty.

Vacant, of her lithe beauty; it just doesn't feel like home.

The day after they left, he felt very uneasy, as though he could tell she were in significant distress…

But it must have just been his imagination, Bernard and Deborah are with them; she and Frisk are perfectly safe… right?

Deciding to focus on other things, Conrad seeks out Thing so he can distract himself by teaching her how to Fence.

Thing has been quite helpful around the house, as well as with the recent anti-monster issues.

In fact, she has been in the Townhall almost constantly, and is the only monster allowed to go through the village with an escort of guards.

Without her diligence, the monsters would probably be rejected unanimously by the council.

Today, however, is a short break.

Conrad finds Thing relaxing in the conservatory.

Cheerily, hiding his worry, Conrad asks, "Thing dear, would you like a lesson in Fencing?"

Thing looks to Conrad curiously and asks, "Fencing? To repair the damage to the yard wall?"

Conrad shakes his head, and replies, "No, it is a style of competitive sword play. I only have Sabres, but they will do. The point is to strike your opponent, without getting hit yourself. So, interested in learning?"

She takes a moment to think, but ultimately decides to accept his offer. Nodding, Thing gets up from her seat and follows Conrad.

The pair make their way to Frisk's play room, but Conrad has her wait while he gets two sabres from his office, then he gives her a brief rundown of the rules.

"Now, when Fencing with a sabre, the arms, chest, head, and neck are all valid targets; however, the hands, and everything below the waist, are not."

Conrad assumes a wide stance and holds his sabre at the ready, explaining, "Now, the sabre is a light cutting and thrusting weapon, so hits with the entire blade are valid. You want to ensure that your opponent cannot touch you, so you must parry and strike fast."

He briefly points to the hand guard, which extends down to the pommel, as he continues,  
"The hand guard is best turned outward, to help protect your sword arm from hits."

Returning to his ready pose, he says, "Unfortunately, we do not have any protective gear, but these sabres have been dulled, so as to not cause cutting wounds, and the tips -as you can see- have large wooden tips on them. You will still need to restrain yourself. It is a practice of speed and precision… As such I will have to request that you do not try to strike my face until you are more practised."

Conrad waits for a bit before asking, "do you understand so far?"

Thing nods and holds the sabre hesitantly at the wrong angle.

Seeing her hesitance, Conrad attempts to ease her worries by saying,  
"no need to fear, I will go easy on you. Now, if you are ready then assume the same pose as me."

Doing as instructed, Thing assumes a ready pose with her sword held upwards at the correct angle.

They begin to spar, and Conrad instructs her as they go.

After a few minutes of swinging, parrying, and thrusting his sabre at Thing, Conrad comments about the day.

"Mondays are truly dreadful, which make them the best day in the week! Don't you think so, Thing?"

Thing does her best to keep up while she tries to reply. "I thin-… I think-… I think, Monday-"

She signals for a break, not familiar enough with the sport to remain focused and talk at the same time, "I think Mondays are lovely, just like every other day of the week."

Contemplative, Conrad replies, "hmm, quite right! Now… enough talking. More parrying! More swinging! Lunch is just around the corner, and I want to be hungry for it!"

:-:

Papyrus is in the kitchen, trying to teach Undyne how to cook.

It isn't going very well.

"NO NO NO! UNDYNE, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO _KNEAD_ THE DOUGH, NOT SUPLEX IT INTO SUBMISSION!"

With a huge grin, Undyne retorts, "PFFF! NO! This lazy lump of dough needs me to whip it into shape! So I'm gonna keep on suplexing this sorry excuse of noodle dough till it's what I want it to be! ! FUHUHUHU! !"

Unexpectedly, Sans chimes in, "undyne, there's no knead to be so aggressive with the dough. what is it gonna do to ya? wheat you to death? or is that the yeast of your problems with it?"

Frustrated, Papyrus says, "SAAANS! ! YOU'RE NOT HELPING! GO DO WHAT EVER IT IS YOU DO… WHEN YOU… DO NOTHING!"

Undyne bursts out laughing at Sans' puns, "FUHUHUHUHUHU! ! You've still got it Sans!"

Sans winks to Undyne, saying, "'course i do, but i haven't let the fame **rise** to my head."

Failing to keep himself from smiling, Papyrus complains, "THAT ISN'T FUNNY SANS! ! WE ARE VERY BUSY MAKING LUNCH! SO… MAKE LIKE AN OMELET AND BEAT IT!"

Sans chuckles briefly and leaves.

Collecting himself and speaking more calmly, Papyrus says, "NOW, UNDYNE… AFTER _KNEADING_ THE DOUGH, WE ARE GOING TO _GENTLY_ STRETCH IT. THEN WE ARE GOING TO COVER IT IN FLOUR AGAIN."

Papyrus waits for Undyne to do as instructed, "AFTER WE HAVE IT COMPLETELY COVERED IN FLOUR, WE ARE GOING TO TAKE THE TWO ENDS AND BRING THEM TOGETHER."

He demonstrates before continuing, "WHEN WE HAVE DONE THAT, WE WILL GRAB THE MIDDLE OF THE BEND AND STRETCH THE DOUGH AGAIN; THEN COVER IT ALL IN FLOUR. WE WILL REPEAT THIS _GENTLE_ PROCESS UNTIL WE HAVE THIN NOODLES!"

Undyne tries to follow along, but she pulls too hard and ends up pulling the dough apart…

Her inability to gently work the dough makes her loose her original gusto, and she comments, "I dunno Paps. I… don't think I'm cut out for all this gentle work. I just wanna RIP AND TEAR! ! !"

Papyrus gently places his partly-done noodle dough on the counter and puts a hand on Undyne's shoulder, saying, "NO WORRIES, UNDYNE, YOU CAN MAKE THE MASHED POTATOES INSTEAD."

Excited, Undyne runs and grabs a pot and the meat tenderizer, shouting,  
"HELL YEA! IT'S SMASHING TIME! FUHUHUHUHU! !"

While she makes a mess with the potatoes, Papyrus continues making the noodles.

He was going to tell her to make the sauce, but… that would be messy.

…And a fire hazard.

Papyrus is sure that she can learn to be gentle when cooking, she just needs practice.

:-:

Monk, Robert, and Drake are all finished with drawing on the "spoiled" pizzas. With circular disks of cardboard thoroughly utilized, they stash them with the others on the side of the building. It seems the Temmies don't look there for some reason.

Bored, with no ideas for what to do next, they decide to play truth or dare…

Robert starts off the game, "alright, so uh… basically we are gonna take turns asking truth or dare; then the person we ask goes next after they say or do whatever it is. I'll start it off, so… Drake, truth or dare?"

Drake thinks for a moment, then says, "truth!"

Robert asks, "alright, what is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

Hesitantly, Drake mutters, "I… I… Uh…"

Monk teases Drake,  
"yo come on! It can't be _that _bad, right? It's already done! You're not a scaredy-cat are you?"

Indignant, Drake snaps back,  
"N-no! I just haven't done a lot of stuff I think is embarrassing! I'm _cool _."

Taking a moment to think, Drake says, "Alright… the most embarrassing thing I have ever done is… I… got startled by something… and uh… it… it turned out to just be Frisk… but I uh…"

Impatiently, Monk pressures Drake, "come on, yo! What'd you do? Did you hit them on accident? ?"

Embarrassed, Drake continues, "n-no! I wish…! I uh… I accidentally used some bullets… and… they… got stuck to me. I had to go around all day, pretending like nothing was wrong… It was like I was a human who pee'd their pants, put the pee was frozen to my head…"

Monk tries to keep himself from laughing, "yo! That must have been sooo uncomfortable!"

Robert replies, "that wasn't that bad, at least you didn't try to make jokes about it. Alright, it's your turn. So, who you gonna ask?"

Taking a moment to look between the two, Drake looks to Monk and says,  
"you were pretty _cold_, so truth or dare, Monk?"

Worried that Drake will try to get revenge by asking him something embarrassing, and not really being willing to reveal the embarrassing stuff he has done, Monk says "dare!"

Not letting him off easy, however, Drake replies,  
"alright, I… dare you to sneak into the human village and take something!"

Feeling scared and cheated, Monk complains,  
"y-yo! You can't dare me to go there, that place is dangerous!"

Exacting his revenge, Drake retorts,  
"I told you something super embarrassing, it's only fair! What, are you a _scaredy-cat?"_

Robert chimes in, "Oh man, you're calling him out Drake! You always do talk a big game about being brave, Monk; how about this, we'll go with you and watch your back."

Now regretting that he suggested it, Drake says, "w-what? No, I'm not going!"

Monk pressures him, "it's only fair, yo! That place is dangerous, if you're gonna make me go there, you've gotta watch my back! Unless you'll let me say truth instead?"

Not wanting to give up the chance to dare Monk to do something embarrassing or stupid, he says,  
"No takesy backsies! A dare is a dare. Be _cool_."

Robert agrees, "yea, it wouldn't be fair. C'mon, lets just get it over with; I'm sure it'll be fine."

Hesitantly, but trying to prove that he is brave, Monk starts walking away from the TEM PEATSA SHOP.

Lenny is able to hear everything outside of the store, so he decides to take his break early and make sure they don't get hurt. They are the only customers he has, even if they never buy anything.

The other two follow closely behind Monk, and Lenny follows from a distance.

Sneakily making their way through the small shantytown, they eventually get to the gate and start making their way to Riverperson.

It would seem Lenny will have to take the long way if he is going to remain undetected…

He decides to tell someone about it instead of going off on his own, so he looks on the Undernet and looks for one of the monsters already in the village.

_'Hmm… CoolSkeleton95? No, I don't even know that guy… what about… ALPHYS? No… she scares easier than I do… Oh! StrongFish91! She's that one tough monster who used to guard waterfall all alone, right? I bet she'd be able to handle this just fine!'_

After bringing up Undyne's profile, Lenny sends her a message.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
To StrongFish91:  
Hey, Yo, StrongFish91! Theres a big  
problem I ned ur help with. I hve to  
go bk to work soon, but sum kids just  
ran off 2 try sneaking n2 the  
human village! They got a ride wt  
Riverperson b4 I culd stop them.  
u'v gotta get them!  
-CoolCat.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With his message delivered, Lenny walks back to the TEM PEATSA SHOP and uses the rest of his break to smoke. He should probably quit, but monsters don't suffer the same side effects humans do.

:-:

Undyne's phone buzzes, but she is too preoccupied with turning very solid potatoes into very not-solid potatoes.

Papyrus, however, notices and says,  
"UNDYNE, ARE YOU GOING TO CHECK THAT? ALPHYS MIGHT NEED HELP!"

Taking a break from smashing potatoes so thoroughly that none of it actually stays in the pot, Undyne looks at her phone, then sighs, "a guy named 'CoolCat' says that some monster kids snuck out of Home Town and are gonna try sneaking into the human village… I guess I'd better go stop them."

Stopping her, Papyrus says, "NO! ! THIS IS A MATTER THAT REQUIRES THE UTMOST DELICACY, WHICH YOU DO NOT POSSESS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GO…"

After taking a moment to stop and clean up, Papyrus finishes his comment, "BESIDES, ALL THE HUMANS ARE REALLY SCARED OF YOU… AND YOU'D PROBABLY HURT THEM ON ACCIDENT!"

Undyne replies as though she were physically assaulted,  
"Tch! They'd BETTER be scared of me! I'M THE STRONGEST FISH! !"

She then proceeds to beat the potatoes hard enough to start deforming the metal pot she's using…

Papyrus, after setting the home-made noodles aside, takes off his apron and leaves the manor.

The three guards stationed outside the house notice him, and approach.

"You there! You can't leave the manor, it isn't safe."

Taking on his heroic pose, Papyrus's cape flaps in the non-existent wind as he declares, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM VERY STRONG! NO ONE CAN BEST ME, SO YOU HAVE NO NEED TO FEAR. NOW, IF YOU DO NOT MIND, KINDLY STEP ASIDE SO I MAY GO AND STOP SOME SILLY MONSTER CHILDREN FROM PUTTING THEMSELVES IN DANGER!"

Not moving, one of the guards asks, "what do you mean? All the monster kids are in the monster camp to the south east, they can't… Wait, don't tell me, some of them are headed here…?"

One of the other guards speaks up, "God dammit. I'll go alert the East gate, we'll-"

Interrupting, Papyrus says, "NO NEED HUMANS, I AM MUCH FASTER! ! I WILL GO, NYEH!"

After his declaration, Papyrus hops a little and "walks" through the air over them to the eastern gate.

The sounds of startled and terrified humans below him as he "walks" over the village ensue.

With a sigh, one of the three guards says, "well, not our problem any more" which prompts the other two to look at each other and shrug before returning to their posts.

By the time Papyrus gets there, unfortunately, there is already a commotion.

The monster kids chose a bad time to try sneaking into the village, as the farmers were still working the fields. If they had waited for lunch then the path would have been clear…

Drake and Robert are on the outskirts of the field, unnoticed, but poor Monk in surrounded by three scared and angry humans with pitchforks.

If it were not for the fact that Stag hill is going through a food shortage, they'd probably also have torches.

When Papyrus arrives, it adds additional fuel to the humans' fiery mood; they feel threatened now.

One of the humans pipes up, loudly so as to draw attention to himself, "Ah knew it! You monst's try'n' ta kill off all the hue-mans by get'n' rid of us farmas! Ah told 'em you's up t'no good!"

Papyrus attempts to approach, while saying, "WORRY NOT HU-"

But the farmer threatens, "Stay back y'damned skel-o-tun or I'll show yous why ya mess'n' wit' the wrong farmas!" The farmer shakes his pitchfork threateningly at Monk.

The other two nod in agreement, while keeping their pitchforks pointed at Monk.

Poor monk is shivering and trying not to cry.

Papyrus starts talking again, this time more authoritative, "NOW NOW HUMAN! THIS CHILD IS NO THREAT TO YOU! PLEASE KINDLY STOP POINTING YOUR LARGY POINTY FORKS AT THAT POOR CHILD, THEY MEAN YOU NO HARM!"

But they refused, loudly, "No way y'damn 'bomnation! I'll skew'r the lot of ya!"

Not giving up, Papyrus pleads, "PLEASE! LET THE MONSTER CHILD GO AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SWEAR TO YOU THAT HE WILL DO NO HARM! ! I WILL EVEN LET YOU HOLD ME CAPTIVE AS A SIGN OF MY SINCERITY!"

Monk objects, "Y-yo! Y-you can't d-do that Papyrus! They'll kill you!"

Papyrus takes on his usual heroic pose and says, "FEAR NOT MONK! WHY? FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! ! NO SILLY HUMAN WEAPON CAN KILL ME!"

The farmer shouts, "Pah! ! As if I'd trust a monst'r! Your hear'ism don't make a lick of a difference to me! We'll jus' kill ya both!"

After making his statement, he stabs at Papyrus with his pitchfork.

It doesn't do anything because the prongs are spaced too far apart, and the none of them made contact with Papyrus. Instead, two of the prongs have part of his spine between them.

Papyrus looks at the farmer angrily as he reacts, "HOW RUDE! ! ! I WOULD HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY BROTHER WORKED VERY HARD ON THIS COSTUME! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET MY LAZY BROTHER TO DO ANYTHING?! I SWEAR, IF YOU DAMAGE THIS-"

The human farmer interrupts, pulling the pitchfork back and trying again,  
"shut yer damn mouth! y'have any idea how 'noying you are?!"

As the farmer stabs forward again, Papyrus grabs the pitchfork. This takes the farmer off guard.

Papyrus, still angry, shouts,  
"YOU TORE IT! ! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW ABSOLUTELY RUDE YOU ARE BEING!"

Papyrus then grabs the human by the collar of his rough shirt and starts to drag him to a nearby house, saying, "I'M PUTTING YOU IN TIME OUT! YOU HAD BETTER THINK REALLY HARD ABOUT YOUR LIFE CHOICES, YOUNG MAN! !"

Yelling out in complaint, the farmer retorts,  
"Ah'm sixty two years old! ! Ah'm no 'young man!' Let me go y'damn monst'r!"

Papyrus retorts, "YOU ARE OVER TWO THOUSAND YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME! RELATIVELY SPEAKING, YOU ARE BASICALLY A BABY! !"

The other two try to keep up, and are also shouting to try to get help, but Papyrus is too fast and the other humans are too scared to approach.

Papyrus' antics are the perfect distraction for Monk to run away.

The guards are watching the scene unfold with amusement, knowing full well that Papyrus won't hurt anyone, but still being vigilant in case any humans try something stupid.

As Papyrus drags him, the farmer continues panicking and trying to hit Papyrus with his pitchfork, but the attacks are too weak to do anything more than further damage his costume. Eventually the farmer loses his grip on the tool and starts kicking and punching, akin to a child having a tantrum.

Other humans look on in terror as Papyrus quickly drags the farmer to the closest house and tosses him inside.

Like a disappointed and angry parent, Papyrus declares, "YOU ARE GROUNDED! ! YOU'D BETTER THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! AMBUSHING A POOR CHILD AND RUINING MY COSTUME! ! I SWEAR, YOU HUMANS ARE ALL SO _RUDE!_ NYEH!"

Slamming the door shut, Papyrus then looks to some nearby guards and asks, "WOULD YOU BE SO KIND AS TO MAKE SURE THIS DELINQUENT DOESN'T LEAVE THE HOUSE? HE TRIED KILLING ME! I AM GOING TO GO AND DO HIS JOB FOR HIM, BECAUSE FOOD IS IMPORTANT FOR EVERYONE!"

The guards look to each other, and one shrugs, saying, "sure?"

Papyrus is happy now, and he says,  
"THANK YOU HUMAN GUARDS! I AM OFF NOW TO TEND THE FARMS."

After moving over to the door of the house, the guards watch Papyrus run off to the farm; they are very amused. The other humans nearby look at the guards incredulously, as if they were supposed to do something about Papyrus.

Many people start muttering about how useless they think the guards are, but they don't speak out about it. With the guards not doing anything about what just happened, the people have lost confidence in them.

:-:

The thing about small villages is that word travels fast…

Gerald has been looking for something he can do to try getting the anti-monster people to recruit him, if there's even a group, or to at least identify who is who in a reliable way that won't tip them off.

Despite news travelling fast, it isn't until around dinnertime that he hears the news about what Papyrus did, and that the guards didn't do anything; it gives him the perfect opportunity. He only managed to hear the news in passing, because the villagers are trying to keep quiet about it for some reason.

Gerald makes his way to the common gathering area, near the town hall, and makes a declaration…

Loudly, to get everyone's attention, he says, "today, I was saddened to hear that some of our guards were standing idly by while one of our elderly neighbours, a farmer, was dragged and thrown into a house…"

He takes a brief pause… some people start to gather around, curious.

Continuing, with a false heavy heart, he says, "but I was shocked and disgusted to hear that those same guards, without due process, enforced the monster's wish to keep the man locked in a house that wasn't even his own!"

Another brief pause, and the people around him start to murmur; some guards join the small crowd, confused and curious.

Gerald sighs, as though he were making a hard decision, and finishes his statement, "that is why, after some consideration, I have decided to leave the village guard. All of my efforts to shape them into people to protect you… were completely pointless."

He takes off his helmet and tosses it aside, the same with his sword, and his armour, while saying,  
"What good is the village guard, if they do not guard you?! So… I will do my best to right this wrong! I will protect _you,_ without the support of those _fakes!"_

The murmurs among the crowd grow louder, and some people mutter agreements with his decision and statements… but the guards are worried. He painted them in a rather bad light, and they are expecting people to act out more as a result. They leave quietly to speak with one of the leaders.

Gerald leaves the gathering area to prepare… in hopes that his stunt got the attention of what ever leader is in charge of the people behind all the "attacks," but he also prepares in case he accidentally caused an organized group to actually be created.

He waits and prepares at his house for several hours before there is a knock on his door.

Getting up to check, Gerald carefully opens the door.

It's Aideen, and she looks really ticked off.

Pushing her way in, she nearly shouts, "What the hell are you thinking?! Do you have any idea what you just caused?! How dare you turn your back on your duty!"

Gerald puts a finger to his mouth and motions for her to be quiet, whispering  
_"I can explain, stop being so loud!" _

Aideen pinches her nose and turns away in frustration, inhaling deeply to calm herself down, then demands, "fine. Explain yourself, or I'll make your face redder than my hair."

Beckoning her in further, Gerald closes the door and whispers, _"I've been trying to find a way to get into the anti-monster group so we can take it down from the inside. When I heard that Papyrus locked a farmer in someone's house, and that some guards kept him there, I used it to try getting the anti-monster people a reason to recruit me."_

Smacking him on the side of the head, Aideen says, _"you idiot! You should have talked to me first! There __**is**__ no anti-monster group! Me and Hilda figured out that it was just a bunch of small separate groups, and completely unorganized!"_

Gerald retorts, _"but we found a flag-"_

Aideen interrupts, _"That me and Hilda made! We were going to tell you, but we were trying to keep it quiet, in case any guards are in on this anti-monster nonsense! We've been planning it ever since the Johnathan incident."_

Leaning her head forward slightly, then running her hand through her short curly hair in frustration, Aideen sighs, _"…I should have talked to you sooner. Now they are probably going to try to join together and get you as their leader."_

Gerald does as well… then hesitantly speaks again, _"so… you're telling me that I didn't just accidentally cause them to join together, but also became a __**potential leader**__?!"_

Aideen nods slowly, frustrated and stressed.

:-:

Frisk and Marceline are resting in the hastily made wagon. Though uncomfortable and bumpy, it's surprisingly sturdy. The group hasn't had any troubles after that one attack… it seems their luck has changed.

Though, they also haven't stopped riding since they left. The poor horses must be tired.

Looking up into the twilight sky, Frisk contemplates everything that has happened… and everything that has yet to happen.

They have a nagging feeling that something isn't right, but they can't tell what.

Worried due to past problems, they look inward to their SOUL… but everything looks fine.

Thoughtlessly, they rub the pendant under their shirt as they think about all their monster friends.

Frisk closes their eyes, and thinks, _'please… please be safe… you're my only real friends…'_

After thinking that, they immediately feel bad as they remember Bernard, Kevin, Deborah, and… Katsuro.

A tear finds its way onto their cheek… _'why did he have to die? It… It isn't fair…'_

Unexpectedly, Marceline rubs the tear from Frisk's dirty face and sighs.

After a moment, Frisk cuddles up to their mother, and Marceline says, "don't worry, my angel, everything will be OK. When we get to the Sanctum, we can take warm baths; and you can play with some of the other kids while I get our living situation set up."

Not desiring to play with the other children, Frisk complains, "I don't want to play with other kids, they are all stupid and mean… I want to play with my monster friends… and Katsuro… I miss him so much, mom…"

Marceline holds Frisk's head close to her chest and runs her hand through their hair, in a calming manner, while saying, "I know, Frisk, we all miss him. With how things have been going lately, we might see him sooner than we expect."

Her usual dark comments normally tickle Frisk's funny bone, but this time it feels out of place.

Comment aside, Frisk starts wondering what it's like when people die. They wonder if Katsuro is happy, or if they don't exist any more… lost to oblivion.

Slowly, Frisk drifts off to sleep despite the bumpy-ness of the ride and their unhappy thoughts…

*** Frisk's sadness and hopelessness echoes through the void, but the void responds with HOPE.**

*** FRISK IS FILLED WITH DETERMINATION!**

*** FILE SAVED!**  
*** FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED.**


	24. Unexpected Re-Onionsan!

**:-"Unexpected Re-Onionsan!"-:**

The dawn of the fifth day that the group has been travelling. It's Tuesday, April 4th, 2045.

In the distance, they see a large grey stone building. It almost looks like a castle, if you could call something the size of a small mountain a castle. From their position, they can see about five, maybe six, intricate towers rising from the colossal building. Each one seems to have a tall pointed roof of a different colour, similar to SOUL colours. The building looks to be approximately… 25 stories tall, but the closer they get, the more stories it seems to have.

Assuming everything goes smoothly, they should reach the Sanctum by the end of the day.

It helps that, at some point last night, everyone received a strange boost of Determination. The horses, the guards, everyone felt more at ease and full of energy. Old and new aches went away, and the horses stopped showing signs of weariness; instead they seemed to show a willingness, no they were Determined, to keep going.

The previously injured guard claims they have a guardian angel looking after them; some agree with him. Barnard, Marceline, Deborah, and Kevin are more aware of why they felt that feeling, having been closer to Frisk as they fell asleep. It was as if they were so Determined that they were unable to contain it all, and the excess spilt out.

Two of the three horses were removed from the cart, so that they can be used to keep an eye out for danger ahead of the group. Each horse has two guards on it, rather than one. Anthony is on the horse pulling the cart, with Deborah, Kevin, and Bernard remaining in the cart.

Fortunately, no danger has been spotted yet. There are plenty of incapacitated abominations along the way, but no signs of what knocked them out. The fact that they are not dead, however, puts the guards and Anthony at ease.

Though there are many abominations that are quite hostile, there are some that, for one reason or another, stop their assault when their prey is unconscious. Why this is the case, no one knows; but they don't really care if it means they will survive.

While the group may be feeling relatively well, given their situation, everyone is still on alert.

The bugs stopped chirping some time last night, and strange, otherworldly, howling has been heard in the distance. It seems to be the baying of one or more large wolves, but it pierces straight to their very SOUL. If not for their boost of Determination, they would have slowed, or even stopped, due to fear.

While not messing with the SOCDev, to see if they can fix it, Frisk takes time to appreciate the scenery.

The forest in this part of Ebott Valley is very pretty. The usual Oak trees have some some other trees, that Marceline calls "Birch," interspersed among them. The sight is quite interesting, especially now that Spring is in full swing, and the trees are all covered in young spring leaves.

Dull brown being replaced by spring green is always a pleasant sight.

Frisk's only regret is not bringing some lemon/lavender/thyme oil to repel the pesky blood suckers flying around. It also smells nice, which would be a welcome change to their current… odour.

Frisk is just glad they got all the rust mixed with dirt so no one would ask… The blood stained into their clothes is less of a problem to explain, since… well, there's no need to remember that right now. They wince as flashes of the fairly recent event flick through their mind. They have been having a harder and harder time keeping all of the bad memories out of their mind.

All in all, Frisk can't wait till they can take a nice bath. Warm, cold, boiling, or even freezing… at this point they just want to be clean.

They don't understand how all the village kids can run around dirty all the time.

Opting to think less about all the kids back at the village, who would constantly tease them, Frisk watches the passing scenery, while holding Chara's SOUL container in a way that would let them see too.

Frisk isn't sure Chara appreciates it, but they are trying their best to be considerate.

After hours of travelling, the group decides to take a brief rest. The Sanctum towers over them in the distance, and the details on it are more clear… the towers seem to have large chains that connect to the rest of the Sanctum, and they appear to be bobbing, ever so slightly; it is probably just a trick of the light.

The horses have to drink, and that means the party must set up near the river… This time, they keep a vigilant watch up and down the river.

Marceline takes the opportunity to boil some water and sets up a privacy tent to wash up in. Unfortunately, they do not have access to the necessary equipment to thoroughly wash delicate fabrics; the most she can do is work the fabric with her hands to get out as much grime as possible.

When she is done, she has Frisk change into their old black and purple dress. She also takes Sans' jacket so it can be washed as well. Frisk takes longer to clean due to the extra dirt, blood, and rust, so Marceline ends up having to help scrub it all off their face and out of their hair.

Finally noticing a discrepancy, Marceline notes, "Well, it seems that your hair is growing much faster than expected, you already have an inch of black hair. Oh well, all good things must come to an end."

Frisk shrugs. At this point, their hair colour is the least of their worries.

After they are done, Frisk runs around and asks the guards if they would like some water to be boiled so they can clean up. The guards opt out of bathing, not wanting to impact their vigilance.

:-:

As the group prepares to leave, one of the guards watching the south shouts in alarm, "Something is approaching! Get ready!"

The others prepare. As Frisk turns to look down the river, they catch a glimpse of what appears to be a human face covered in dirt… but it is gone as soon as they see it. Looking upstream of Ebott river, Frisk recognizes the unmistakable shape of…  
"Onionsan! Guys! Guys! It's OK! It is just Onionsan, they are nice!"

The guards opt to remain at the ready, just in case Frisk is wrong.

Rising from the river, which is about as deep as the rivers in Waterfall, but keeping their distance, Onionsan looks absolutely happy to see Frisk and waves with one of their tentacles, saying, "Hey! I caught up to ya, y'hear!"

Frisk smiles slightly and waves, asking, "did something happen in the village?"

Onionsan replies cheerily,  
"I don't know! I left with a bunch of my friends to go live in the lake. When I saw you guys I sped up to follow you, y'hear!"

Frisk, despite the warnings of the guards, gets closer to the river to speak with Onionsan better, and asks,  
"have you been keeping us safe, Onionsan?"

Onionsan thinks for a moment,  
"maybe, huh! I kept running into some really rude monsters! They didn't seem to like being around me though, so they all ran away! Y'hear!"

With a slightly visible smile, Frisk replies, "thanks, Onionsan. How are the Red Hot Chibi Peppers?"

Onionsan replies with extra sparkly eyes, "Wow you remembered, huh! That's cool, huh!"

They take a moment before continuing, "I started to practise singing, y'hear! And some of my friends joined! Y'hear! !"

One of the guards cut in,  
"not to rush this… heart warming reunion, but we need to get going if we want to make it to the Sanctum before nightfall."

Excited, as always, Onionsan comments,  
"Oh, you're headed to the Sanctum! Huh! That is cool, huh! I'm gonna keep following you till you make it there, if that's OK, y'hear!"

Frisk gives a thumbs up, and Onionsan returns to the depths of the river, waving.

Instead of waiting for their clothes to dry, Marceline clips them to the side of the cart so that they can depart.

The group finishes cleaning up the area and departs for the Sanctum.

:-:

Excited, and unable to keep calm, Alphys runs through the manor yelling, "ITSDONE!THEAIRCRAFTISDONE!OhmygodIcantbelievehowlongthattook! !"

Papyrus, not being able to fully understand what she is saying, kneels down to her eye level and places a concerned hand on the rapidly vibrating lizard-scientist with baggy eyes, whose smile is almost wide enough to escape her face, and whose eyes are the magic equivalent of bloodshot and tired. "ARE YOU OK ALPHYS? YOU ARE CONCERNING ME…"

Alphys tries to calm down a bit before replying,  
"The aircraft! ! I'm done! We can test it today! ! OhmygodIhopeFriskandthemareOKIhaventheardfromtheminforever! ! !"

Undyne approaches the scene… She is fairly concerned as well.

She lifts Alphys over one shoulder and takes the exhausted, still-slightly-vibrating, scientist lizard to her room for some well deserved rest.

Elder Puzzler walks by and huffs, "Bah! Kids these days! Can't stay up for a couple days without going crazy. Back in my day we NEVER slept!"

Papyrus steps out of the way of the ornery elder, before walking to Sans' room.

A quick series of knocks on Sans' door is followed by no response.

He tries again… but there is still no response.

Papyrus decides to simply enter… but the room is empty.

Frustrated, Papyrus yells out,  
"SANS! ! STOP MOVING YOUR ROOM THROUGH ALL THE ROOMS IN THE MANOR! IT IS GETTING REALLY CONFUSING!"

After huffing in frustration, Papyrus leaves the empty room and goes to a different room.

He knocks on all the doors, hoping Sans answers one of them…

Eventually he is back where he started, and so he decides that Sans is probably finally sleeping.

He walks to Frisk's playroom and hears the sound of some large metallic thing falling over, onto other metallic things, before he enters the room.

When he enters, he sees Sans putting together a large… thing. Papyrus isn't sure_ what_ it is supposed to be. It is as tall as, or even slightly taller than, Asgore, and looks like the DT Extractor… except more human-like and with a large open-mouth like section and two large cylinders on the sides. Wires and large cables are strewn about like some techno-spider's web, making it near impossible to see what goes where without magic.

Overall, the device is very menacing for some reason.

Worried, Papyrus asks, "WHAT IS THAT SANS...? SANS, YOU ARE SCARING ME. WHAT IS THAT?!"

Now showing obvious signs of sleep deprivation, Sans turns sluggishly to Papyrus and wearily replies,  
"nothin', don't worry 'bout it" then returns to screwing parts together and hooking up cables.

But Papyrus is not backing down, "NO SANS… TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE MAKING! LET ME… LET ME HELP YOU! !"

Sans sighs, and a long silence follows before he responds, "i figured it out, paps. i finally figured it out. and now… i'm making it."

Hesitant, but very worried, Papyrus reaches out to try to stop him and says, "BUT… WE PROMISED-"

Shrugging Papyrus' hand away, Sans continues working and says, "i know. but i have to. i have to try."

Feeling that Sans has already passed the point of no return for the project, Papyrus doesn't try to stop him; but he does ask,  
"PLEASE GET SLEEP, BROTHER… AND, PLEASE REMEMBER, THAT KIND OF TIME TRAVEL IS FICKLE."

No response. Sans is putting his focus on the device.

Papyrus takes off his small cape and puts it on his jacket-less brother.  
"LET ME KNOW BEFORE YOU GO, SO I CAN RECORD THE CHANGES WITH THE INTER-TIMELINE CHRONOGRAPH IN SNOWDEN."

No reply. Papyrus waits for a while before leaving. He's worried about his brother, and his friends… it seems everyone is working themselves to the bone, in the literal and not funny way. He can't help but smile a little at the unintended pun, though.

:-:

Asgore and Toriel guide the monsters tirelessly to make their new Home Town as comfortable as they can. They are focusing on infrastructure, and the most important buildings, first. Toriel has become more heavy handed lately with her orders, wanting to get things done as fast as possible, so she can finally leave the role of being Queen and be a teacher instead. In contrast, Asgore has softened… to the point of being overly kind; and a bit of a pushover. It makes Toriel feel as though she will forever be stuck cleaning up his messes. It frustrates her to no end.

She decides it would be best if they remained separated.

Unless by some miracle he changes, it is probably for the best.

When it was found out that some monster children tried to sneak into the Human village, the TEM PEATSA SHOP was also found to not meet any of the building codes; as a result, it was taken down. The plot was claimed by some monster named "Ice-E" -a distant relative of Mr. and Mrs. IceDrake- and apparently they plan to put a new pizza shop there, having been inspired by the one the Temmies made.

They also got a rather strong anonymous suggestion for it… their original idea was to open an ice themed pasta shop.

All in all, Home Town is turning into a nice place. Soon enough, it should be large enough to support all of the monsters that are staying. Many of the older monsters have been expressing a desire to reclaim Dreemurr Peninsula, now that they are free from the barrier and Humans are still being aggressive.

Everyone is suddenly put on edge, as a strange sound, like a colossal piece of glass fracturing, echoes through the air in the wake of a sudden light breeze.

:-:

As Frisk's group gets closer to the Sanctum, it becomes more apparent that the Sanctum is much larger than they thought… and that the towers are not actually connected to the Sanctum; they are floating, and the large chains seem to be holding them in place.

There are six towers that float on the outer edge of the Sanctum, which each have intricate patterns that seem to embody the Aspect they represent, and a larger seventh tower in the center being an intricate combination of them all. The six towers float roughly two stories above the rest of the Sanctum, are each six stories tall, held by two giant chains, and their circumference is similar to the Librarby in Snowden. The red, highly intricate tower, is seven stories tall, appears to be floating about four stories above the Sanctum, and has six chains holding it instead of two. The Sanctum itself, magical floating towers excluded, is roughly 500 feet wide, 750 feet tall, and appears to have a large empty space that could house the entirety of Staghill within.

There is also a large part that has a domed roof, right at the front of the castle.

The group also comes to the realization that half of what they thought were fields of grain are actually fields of golden flowers. Even where they are, there are large patches of golden flowers under the trees. The guards who haven't been to the Sanctum before feel far more nervous now… The only guards in the party who have been to the Sanctum are Bernard, Anthony, and Deborah.

A couple of the guards swear that they occasionally see a flower with a face on it, but the others just shrug it off like a bad prank; after all, it was that nut job Derrick who first started talking about a golden flower with a face on it.

From their current location, they can also see the barrier much easier.

It has what looks like dark cracks all over it, but they form and vanish so quickly that Frisk isn't sure. They decide that it's just some cool magic effect, caused by the magic used to make it.

That is, until a particularly large spiderweb-like pattern appears; as if something within is smashing against it with incredible force. The air around the barrier visibly shifts, followed by a small shock wave, visible because of the grass being disturbed, from around the crack.

The group stops to prepare for the shock wave, fearing it may be as bad as the first one they experienced.

The sound of a giant crystal cracking, almost sounding like the crack of a giant lightning bolt, follows the shock wave and resonates with their bones in a particularly unpleasant way; beyond that, however, the horses are just pushed around slightly.

Though not all of the guards know why Frisk and Marceline are headed to the Sanctum, nor why it requires Bernard to go with, they are all aware that the barrier is trapping something very dangerous. It, seemingly, threatening to shatter at any instant makes everyone feel uneasy.

Marceline gathers the, still slightly damp, clothes from the side of the cart as Anthony decides, without warning, to speed up the horses to a full gallop.

Frisk looks to the river and sees Onionsan waving goodbye, unable to continue following since the river is starting to bend westward to the lake in the forbidden plains.

They make a promise to Onionsan, in their head,  
_'I'll go visit Onionsan when all of this is over. Maybe I can help them find a way to get to the Ocean… Someday…'_

With the horses galloping at full speed, it becomes more apparent to a few of the guards that they are being followed by something. The trees have thinned out a bit, and some unnatural movement is spotted consistently. They are worried that they are being stalked by a group of Wälder beasts.

The guards silently agree that they cannot stop until they reach the Sanctum, they will have to push the horses to go for as long as they can…

:-:

It is almost sundown by the time the group arrives at the first defensive wall of the Sanctum, which has a large field of golden flowers outside of it, and is very damaged.

Now with the Sanctum towering over them in the not-so distant distance, they can take in its absolutely colossal size.

The grey stone walls of the Sanctum are occasionally accented with green moss and oak beams, but are otherwise in better condition than the defensive walls that have been set up. A total of three defensive walls surround the Sanctum to help defend against the aberrant beasts that roam the land. They are obviously worn and seem to have been made after the Sanctum.

Their cart is not stopped by the patrolling guards, since it is obviously being ridden by humans and the only other settlement, that they know of, is Staghill village.

Tiredness is replaced with excitement, as Frisk looks with awe at the mountain sized building named "The Sanctum of the Seven Sages."

As they approach, Frisk can feel the hum of magic radiating from the walls of the building getting stronger.

Seemingly out of place, or perhaps exactly where it should be, Frisk notices a croissant in place of one of the rocks in the last defensive half-wall… It seems to be holding better than the stones around it.

*** Thinking about how brave the croissant defending the Sanctum is, fills Frisk with Determination.**

*** A NEW SAVE STAR APPEARS IN FRONT OF THE SANCTUM.**  
*** FILE SAVED!**  
*** FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED.**

:-:

After seeing the croissant, Frisk's stomach reminds them about how hungry they are. _'Just a little longer, stomach, we're almost there…'_

The group makes a slow stop in front of the heavily fortified front gate of the Sanctum.

On each side of the gate are huge imposing statues. Though the statues are made of various types of stone -such as marble and granite-, the clothing is fabric… Frisk wonders why. On the left is a statue of Asgore, wearing his usual royal attire, and on the right is what Frisk assumes is a human, wearing a red hooded cloak that reaches just above the base of its stand. Both statues are looking down at the path in front of the gate. Asgore's statue looks imposing, is holding a red granite trident in both hands, and has menacing glowing eyes; the left eye is glowing Cyan and the right is glowing Orange. The hooded figure appears to be entirely unarmed, but Frisk can't help feeling as though it is pointing countless invisible weapons at them; both of their eyes are glowing red under their impossibly dark hood.

The statues seem ornamental, but Frisk feels as though they are living. They hum with magic in a rhythmic pattern that adjusts for a moment as the group approaches, but returns to the previous pattern after a few moments.

In fact, a lot of the designs of the Sanctum seem overly ornate at first, but studying them more makes Frisk realize that they are more than meets the eye; many of the designs remind Frisk of some of the patterns on their pendant.

Their thoughts are interrupted as a guard approaches the cart, takes a brief look over everyone, attempts to hold in a grimace after seeming to count the number of people, and then shouts out, "Addamses incoming, but there were casualties! Open the gates!"

Frisk is surprised the guard knows that there were more people, and that they and their mother are Addamses.

Bernard sees Frisk's confusion and comments, "we sent out a bird a day before we were supposed to leave, so they would know to expect us after a certain number of days, and to send a search party if we didn't arrive three days after that."

Frisk nods and gives a thumbs up, seeing the wisdom in Bernard's actions.

All of these new people are making Frisk feel… uneasy, so they have taken on their classic apathetic look and have subconsciously decided to speak less; only those familiar with Frisk will be able to see the subtle shifts.

A few moments later and the giant gates begin to open, revealing a long stone corridor that seems to open up to a courtyard at the end.

When the group enters and goes down the corridor, they are greeted by more people at the end and Marceline starts to get out of the cart; she indicates for Frisk to follow.

Curious, Frisk does as instructed. The people take their things and the horses… Frisk looks up to their mother, subtly confused.

Her only response is to give a sly smile and hold her hand out for Frisk, who takes it.

Frisk looks around the new room… it is wide enough to fit their manor snugly, but at least fifteen times taller. The center has grass, bushes, flowers, and one giant tree. Clouds, somehow, have also formed in the domed roof. Frisk can see round stone balconies from the upper levels.

Around the ground level of the beautiful courtyard are columns to separate the large circular hallway, which seems to lead to three more hallways; one to the north, east, and west.

Frisk feels their mother pulling at their hand, and hesitantly looks away to walk with her.

They walk around the courtyard to the hallway on the left, which has a sign above it that reads "Residences," in fancy curved lettering, on a background that looks like carved buildings. There are two people at the entrance, and one is harshly waving a piece of parchment around and shouting incoherently.

One of them looks to be a young man with pasty white skin, official looking robes, a leather satchel on their left, and some rolled up parchment in loops on the right side of their belt; they appear to be wearing sandals. Frisk thinks they are a scribe.

The scribe appears to be getting yelled at by a feminine individual with a well worn, but open, lab coat, goggles that seem to be used more as a fashion statement off on the side of their head, caramel skin, and long, wavy, black iridescent hair that ends in semi-curls. Their shirt, and pants, are covered in dark spots, and their leather boots look like they have walked across Firma, at least three times, without being cleaned. They are very obviously a mad scientist… emphasis on mad. Frisk suppresses a giggle at their pun.

The scribe has an unamused expression on their face as the other is shouting at them.

"God fucking dammit Jeff, I've told you a thousand times,_'they!'_ Not _'she,' _not _'her,' 'THEY.' _Please, show me the same decency I show you."

The scribe, named Jeff, mutters, _"(right, just like all those times you set me on fire 'for science…')"_ but then notices the Addamses and clears their throat before pointing to Frisk…

The other turns around, still clearly upset; they look about ready to yell at whoever they see next…

But when they see Marceline, then look down and see Frisk, they begin to panic, "Shit, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there kiddo!"

Marceline raises an eye brow… and Jeff responds, "Kathryn, language…"

Taking a moment to think… Kathryn realizes their error and replies, flustered, "Fu-! Shi-! Godda-! _Ahem… _Sorry, I swear like a _mad _scientist…"

An awkward silence fills the air… Frisk wants to giggle at the shared pun, but they're hesitant.

Kathryn says something else after a bit, "So uh… you from Staghill? Kathryn's the name, science's my game… and this is Jeff, he's an _Ass_SSSS ...OCIATE! Of mine…! An… _Ass-s_ociate_… yea…" _

Taking a moment to collect themself, Kathryn continues,  
"_Anyway… _He works the records department…" turning to look at Jeff again, they yell, "AND HE KEEPS FUCKING UP MY RECORDS! ! !"

Jeff looks at Kathryn in an even more unamused manner than before, and points at the Addamses again.

Realizing their error, again, Kathryn turns back around and rubs the back of their head with an awkward, nervous smile and replies,  
"Ah, sh-amone! Did I swear again…? Sorry 'bout that. I'll uh… just see myself out. I'm _done here anyway!"_

They give Jeff a hard stare, pointing their fingers at their eyes then at Jeff, before leaving to walk across the courtyard.

Jeff waits for Kathryn to be out of ear shot before saying,  
"Their records are fine, I just make these fakes to get under their skin… for repeatedly setting me on fire… for no valid reason."

Another awkward silence… but this one is shorter since Jeff recognizes it sooner. "You must be the Addamses. I'm Jeff… as my hot-headed friend pointed out. Nice to meet you. I can take you to where you will be staying, follow me."

Marceline curtsies, "thank you, Jeff. I am sure Frisk has heard all of those swear words before, but we appreciate the effort."

She looks down at Frisk, who looks up and nods in confirmation.

Frisk glances back to see if they can still see the hot headed scientist… They are interesting to Frisk.

Jeff shrugs, "eh, anything that can make them a little uncomfortable is great for me. A few more weeks and my revenge will be complete. I swear, they don't even notice any of my records unless something is wrong with them… Anyway…"

He takes out some papers from his leather satchel, flips through them a bit before putting them back, then points and starts walking, saying, "this way."

The Addamses follow him… Frisk wonders where everyone else went, but then conclude that they probably went to some place where all the guards go.

Following the young scribe, they go to a strange hollowed out stone room… It doesn't seem very large, but the use is immediately made clear when Frisk sees the buttons next to the door; some of the buttons appear to be inoperable, but it is a magical elevator. The Scribe presses the button for the 45th floor, and they wait…

The elevator is remarkably fast, as it seems to reach the top floor within just a minute, but they never have the chance to notice when it starts to move, or when it stops; it puts the Hotland elevators to shame.

Once out of the elevator, the group makes their way through the hallways and past several doors before eventually stopping at one marked "Addams."

Now at their destination, Jeff turns around, gestures to the door, and says,  
"here we are, your apartment. I have work I must attend to, but if you see me and have any questions, feel free to ask."

Marceline Curtsies, and the two walk into their apartment.

The first thing that catches Frisks attention is a person in armour, standing inside at the entrance…

They seem familiar…

When the mystery person lifts their visor, Frisk instantly recognizes him and is filled with pure joy, causing them to shout, "KATSURO! ! !"

Katsuro also appears very happy to see Frisk.

Frisk runs and jumps up to give Katsuro a tight hug, on the verge of crying, while ignoring the fact that he is wearing armour.

Happy that Frisk is so excited to see him, Katsuro hugs them back while saying,  
"Aww, did that mean ol' grump Bernard get to you too?"

Frisk shakes their head, and replies, failing to hold back their tears,  
"N-n-no.. I *hic* thought you were _dead!_ We had a-a fun*hic*eral and e-v-e-r-ythiing!"

Marceline and Katsuro are surprised to hear this, but put the pieces together fairly quickly.

Calmingly, Marceline, runs her fingers through Frisks hair and whispers, _"oh, sweetie… that funeral wasn't for Katsuro, it was for Johnathan… He was killed by a Wälder beast when he ran up the path, alone, after you arrived. He thought the monsters were going to ambush the village."_

Frisk slowly regains their composure, though still upset over the loss of life.

Putting the pieces together, Frisk realizes now why Bernard seemed to be insincere in his speech. Johnathan wasn't gentle, nor a fine warrior… the family must have demanded him to make a speech for some reason… come to think of it, his family is _also _very Anti-monster…

Katsuro helps Frisk put more of the pieces together, "When we were searching for you, I was very upset and looked tirelessly. When minutes became hours, however, Bernard called off the search. I know it's standard to do that, but… it felt wrong. I knew you were out there somewhere… We just had to keep looking. So, I kept looking. Bernard got angry with me, saying that I was 'risking my life' and that 'if you were still alive we would have found you by then…' So I took a horse and left for the Sanctum. I know he was just as upset as I was, if not more… but he did a really good job of hiding it."

Frisk replies, more calmly, "I should've figured it out… I feel bad for never noticing that Johnathan wasn't around any more…"

Katsuro puts Frisk down, and pats their head, "don't be too hard on yourself, Johnathan wasn't the easiest to get along with…" Katsuro stops briefly to think, puts on a huge grin, and continues, "Anyway… When I heard that you and your mom were on your way here, I was _very _happy. You can bet I sent Bernard a reply letter saying 'TOLD YOU SO! !'"

Katsuro and Frisk giggle together, then Frisk curtsies and replies playfully, "well, thank you, brave knight, for never giving up on me…" Then suddenly realizes that they forgot to bring Chara with them.

Panicking, they turn to their mom and say,  
"mom! ! Chara got taken with all our stuff by those weird people! ! I'm such a bad friend… How could I forget them?!"

Curious, Katsuro asks, "Oh, what's this? Frisky has a friend that isn't one of their beheaded dolls, or a guard?"

Frisk sticks out their tongue, and replies, "yea! Chara is the best! They were with me the whole time I was in the Underground."

Marceline comments, "Chara is a disembodied SOUL, and was the adopted child of the King and Queen of monsters."

Slightly grimacing, but trying to hide it with a smile, Katsuro says, "ah, so, Frisk is haunted. Well, at least they have another friend! Wait… King and Queen of monsters? How did their adopted child's SOUL get attached to Frisk if they are all trapped behind the barrier? Where is the Underground?"

Frisk looks to the floor, embarrassed, and says, "I… uh… was exploring when I fell down into the mountain. I ended up saving all the monsters."

Becoming very embarrassed and flustered, Frisk realizes that they blurted out Chara's name… and that their mom knows who Chara is…

Marceline notices Frisk's embarrassment and says, with a sly smile,  
"little angel, you didn't think you could keep them a secret from me forever, did you?"

Insincerely, Frisk replies with an exaggerated and playful "nOoo…" while playing with their feet and continuing to look at the floor.

Katsuro begins to speak again, but then yawns, as does Frisk, and says, "well, it's getting pretty late. I should get going… I'd stay and catch up more, but I have to wake up early for my new commander… I really don't like that guy, but beggars can't be choosers."

Curious, Frisk asks, "Why don't you go back to the Sanctum with Bernard and them?"

Surprised and slightly panicking, Katsuro replies, "wait wait wait… _Bernard is here?!_ Oh man I am in DEEP trouble! I said some pretty nasty things in that letter, which I started to regret after sending it…"

Katsuro paces in a small area while thinking, then starts to leave, "thanks for the heads up, Frisk. I'll get ready for the worst lecture of my lifetime… Never mind having to go on early morning guard duty, Bernard is the scariest thing in the world when he's upset!"

Frisk opts not to say goodbye, deciding instead to say, "see you later!"

Katsuro waves in response and leaves in a hurry.

:-:

Making his way down to the barracks, Katsuro can't help but look around nervously… he is expecting Bernard to pop out of nowhere.

Fortunately, however, he makes it to the barracks without incident.

Getting into his room, however, is a different story.

After opening up his door, Katsuro sees Bernard sitting on the foot of his bed; Bernard is holding a letter.

Cautiously, Katsuro asks, "I… guess you got my letter?"

Bernard nods, and holds it out, it's unopened. "We stayed a day late because Frisk wanted to say their goodbyes, so we got the letter before we left. I haven't opened it. I think, perhaps, I already know what it says."

Katsuro rubs the back of his head and looks away, "well, uh, I immediately regretted sending it. So, thanks for not reading it I guess…"

Bernard stands, and walks over to Katsuro with a stern face… no, he's holding back. He's disguising his sorrow with a stern look.

Wrapping his arms around Katsuro and giving him a firm hug, Bernard apologizes, "I'm so sorry, Katsuro… Son, you were right. They were alive, and had gone beyond the barrier. When they returned, they brought Mosnter-kind with them."

Katsuro opts to not tell Bernard that Frisk already told them that they saved the Monsters.

Despite his efforts to remain stern and collected, Bernard can't stop the tears from escaping his eyes.

Continuing, Bernard says, "I'm sorry I drove you away, Katsuro… for being so cold."

Katruso hugs Bernard back, and replies, "you old coot, don't you know I love you? I forgive you… I… was wrong to storm off. I know prolonged searches always result in more people dying, but I couldn't-"

Bernard interrupts, "I know… it broke my heart when I had to make that call, but every one else depends on me; I can't play favourites and put everyone else's lives at risk… That's why I decided to teach Frisk how to defend themself, despite them being so young. You know I was always over protective of them, especially after their brother died…"

Katsuro doesn't reply, instead he simply nods.

Letting go and stepping back, Bernard wipes the tears from his face and collects himself.

Holding out the letter once again, Bernard says,  
"I got you off the hook for tomorrow so you can spend time with Frisk, you can thank me by coming back to Staghill."

Katsuro takes the letter gingerly, and replies, "thanks… dad. I… I'll return. They have plenty of guards here. The only reason I wasn't sent back is because they seem to be preparing for whatever is behind that barrier."

Thinking, Bernard replies, "hmm… well, Frisk is here because of some prophecy… so perhaps they have more information than they are telling anyone? I understand not wanting to spread it though. From what I understand, it is a doomsday prophecy… Anyway, I should get going, I have to wake up early tomorrow."

The two hug again briefly, before Bernard leaves Katsuro with the letter he regrets writing and his thoughts.  
_'that old man… I bet he took my place to get me off the hook. I'll have to get ready for him to complain about his feet hurting.'_

:-:

With the excitement of finding out that Katsuro is alive, Frisk hardly feels tired at all.

Now being less distracted, Frisk can take a good look at the living space…

The living room is a decent size, has old dusty furniture, bookcases, and knick-knacks all over; but there's no fireplace. There are four bedrooms, three of which are spare rooms and one is the master bedroom. The bathroom is well accommodated, as is the laundry room… the water pressure is surprisingly strong, despite how far up they are. Despite being old, the soap still seems usable… They can probably ask someone for some new soap. The kitchen is large, as is the dining room. Everything looks like it was taken out of the manor and put here… except it all looks older somehow, not to mention extremely dusty. They have a window out to the front of the Sanctum, but it's too dark out now to see anything clearly; Frisk is sure the view will be amazing tomorrow morning.

Frisk finds a piece of cloth and uses it to dust everything off, while Marceline starts cooking.

While they are cleaning, Frisk feels magic pouring into their SOUL… They look at the pendant and see that it's glowing brightly.  
_'So much for keeping it a secret… mom probably already knew anyway.'_

They begin to wonder why it suddenly started to regain magic, and why it's glowing, but they are too distracted with everything else to go further down the train of thought.

After a late dinner, Frisk helps their mom clean and do the laundry; feeling more responsible now that they are on a sort of adventure.

A knock on the door gets their attention, and Marceline answers.

Stepping out of the way, Marceline allows a few people to walk in. They are carrying wooden boxes.

When they leave, Marceline tells Frisk, "they took our things to make sure nothing bad was attached to them… not all dangerous creatures are large. This should be our clothes and our other things."

Frisk nods in understanding, and asks, "Do you think Chara is in one of these boxes now?"

Marceline shrugs and shakes her head, "I am not sure, it is likely the science or magic departments would want to take a look at them. If we don't find them we can go ask tomorrow, OK?"

Frisk nods and begins going through the boxes… but Chara is nowhere to be found.

Taking their things, Frisk gets ready for bed and lays down.

They are worried about Chara, but all the good news is weighing out the bad.  
_'Maybe the science guys will fix the SOCDev? That would be really convenient!'_

Clearing their mind, trying to sleep, Frisk lays there as still as they can…

Eventually, they doze off.

*** Knowing that Katsuro is alive and well fills Frisk with DETERMINATION! **

***A NEW SAVE STAR APPEARS IN TH E APARTMENT AT THE SANCTUM! **

*** FILE SAVED!  
* FRISK FEELS REJUVENATED. **

:-:

Chara's SOUL container is sitting in one of the hidden magical labs in the Sanctum, and humans are not the ones researching it. Strange silhouettes move too quickly for Chara to make out any detail, but they are obviously monsters. The Artifact lies next to them, but it has been taken apart. Among the six intricate pieces, a seventh one, shaped like a heart, lies in the middle. It seems the six pieces were hiding the seventh.

**"What now, Sigmund?"**

**"I reached out to an old contact. Well, I guess they are still a new contact right now."**

**"So, are we just going to… wait?"**

**"Yes."**

**"****_Perfect…_**** I'm guessing Frisk won't be able to find me here?"**

**"No, sorry for the inconvenience."**

**"Why do I get the feeling that you are secretly evil?"**

**"Because the lights are out, and I'm the only one you can talk to without the SOCDev."**

**"… Fair enough. How do you plan to get Asriel here?"**

**"We wait."**

**"Right… well… you have fun with that, I'm going to take a nap."**

**"You're just saying that because you think I'm going to do evil things to you in your sleep."**

**"… Great minds think alike, I guess."**

**"… I wouldn't call our minds ****_great._**** Damaged, or cynical, maybe… but great? No."**

**"Why do you have to take the fun out of everything?"**

**No reply…**

**"Sigmund…?"**

**No reply…**

* * *

**NOTE:**

**Correction made to description of the towers floating above the Sanctum. There are Seven towers, but I failed to specify that.**


	25. Don't Forget

**:-"Don't Forget..."-:**

When the sun rises, so does Frisk. It's Wednesday, April 5th, 2045

Today they get to run around with Katsuro! Frisk is so excited, that they can barely keep a straight face.

They do, of course, but it's hard.

They think back to what Bernard always told them, _'it is important for a warrior to not let their emotions show on their face when in battle, or the enemy could use it against them. A calm mind, a clear face, and a heart full of Determination can change the world…' _

Frisk gets ready for the day by putting on their normal shorts and striped shirt, and brushing their teeth; they are extra happy now that they are clean.

Unsure, Frisk tries to decide what to do with the pendant…  
_'I don't really need it, but… I should bring it just in case, right?'_

Deciding to bring it with, Frisk puts it on.

Knocking at the door gets them excited, "I'll get it!"

Marceline reminds them,  
"no playing until after breakfast, Frisk! If it is Katsuro, invite him in so he can join us for breakfast."

Frisk decides to take the pendant off, before running to answer the door, just in case Katsuro holds them upside down; they wouldn't want it falling out from under their shirt and being noticed…

Exasperated, and not really caring about eating right now, Frisk replies, "yes mother…"

As soon as Frisk opens the door, Katsuro rushes in and lifts them up, then pretends to be a giant evil monster. "Uraawwwr! I will eat you, because I am a big bad guy and I eat people! RUAAAOUR!"

Exaggerating, and giggling, Frisk responds,  
"noOOO! Don't eat me I am too small! You would choke on one of my bones and die!"

Not relenting, Katsuro pretends to start eating Frisk, and blows a raspberry on their stomach.

Kicking lightly in the air, because they want down, and giggling uncontrollably from the tickling sensation, Frisk barely manages to say, "ahhh! Nooooe! Hahahahahah! S-stop! I'm too- Hahahahah! I'm too young to be a proper meal!"

Marceline walks out from the kitchen and clears her throat, smirking.  
"all done children? Breakfast is ready, please come eat."

:-:

Sans wakes up on a tangled web of wires. _'c'mon, stupid brain, stop needing sleep.'_

Slowly, groggily, Sans gets up and starts working again. _'no rest for the wicked, no peace for the righteous…'_

Morning comes and goes, but at this point Sans doesn't particularly notice. He isn't even sure what day it is any more, since he hasn't bothered to keep track.

His device is nearing completion, all that is left is enough Determination to power it up.

Sans is certain Frisk would be more than willing to oblige, but he doesn't even need to ask; his jacket acts like a sort of magnet for Determination, and stores as much as it can. If Frisk ever feels less Determined, the Jacket saves it. It could also capture excess DT that escapes when Frisk can't contain it all, but Sans isn't sure that'll happen. With Frisk keeping the Jacket, Sans is hoping that it helps them feel Determined so that when they inevitably lose their Determination, from some horrible situation, it will feed into the Jacket.

…Not that Sans wishes harm on Frisk, but he is well acquainted with the disappointments and horrors that reality throws around.

He isn't, after all, what or where he should be. He's an anomaly in this timeline, kidnapped from another timeline.

Looking over the huge machine as he attaches a few data cables, Sans thinks back to when he and Gaster built the first one in Hotland. It was then that they found out that their timeline designations had been purposefully altered. They had used a stolen Inter-Timeline Chronograph to hone in on what they thought were their timelines, and had a special display to compare their data with the timelines. The display returned unfavourable results; namely, instant death if they had tried to go back without checking.

Despite not knowing what timeline they were from, he and Sans were going to try for as long as they could in order to find them; but while they were testing the time machine the first time, Gaster tripped and fell into it…

If they warmed it up with a slower timeline, before beginning the test, things would have been very different… Instead, they punched in the numbers for the theoretical maximum the time machine could handle, in an attempt to stress test it before continuing. The differences in relative particle speeds between the timelines resulted in Gaster's very essence being shred apart across all of time and space, and it simultaneously set off a chain reaction that rocked the CORE and destroyed the time machine.

The sight was horrible beyond description, and fills Sans with dread to this day.

He couldn't even bear to be near the CORE during the repair work, so he took Papyrus to Snowden.

Sans begins to hesitate, and lets out a sigh, "there's no going back, sans."

Determined, Sans continues working on his "Temporal Manipulation Device"… aka his time machine.

Many of the parts are from the DT extractor in the True lab, but are being used in such a way that you would have to look closely in order to see it. Even then, many pieces are altered to the point where they are now unidentifiable.

There is one significant difference, between it and the time machine he and Gaster built; his time machine can travel to the past on the _current _timeline, and not just to other timelines.

He and Papyrus had tried to make one before, in order to save Gaster, but it didn't work… As it turns out, in order to "go to the past," there are two major requirements.

Firstly, you have to have enough power to revert the state of all matter in your desired area, because reverting on a universal scale is impossible with current technology, and secondly you have to reconstruct yourself in the past. Needless to say, that is basically impossible… but Sans has access to the void.

In terms of a game, that would be akin to copying the data of a particular user, pasting it outside of the game, loading a system/manual backup of the game, and then pasting that previously saved user data back into the game.

When Sans finishes with the cables, he takes a shortcut to his room and grabs a roughly made powered suit that looks impossible to wear.

The helmet seems just slightly too small for him, and has a complex net of sensors and wires connected to a few microcontrollers that are connected to small motors that seem to imply that it can make facial expressions.

The chest looks… uncomfortable. It's very clear that the intent is for only a Skeleton to be able to wear it, as there is no room for any flesh. Every possible spot has been used for various types of material, empty tubes, wires, and motors attached to heavy duty cables… The legs and arms look about the same; which is to say, they are filled to the brim with various bits of haphazardly constructed tech.

Sans looks at the door to make sure it's locked, then takes off his costume head.

Riddled with cracks and cuts, Sans' skull has seen better days… He ponders the events that lead up to now, and wonders… _'will I be able to come back…? or… will everyone forget me?'_

Another sigh… Sans takes the padding and the animatronics out of the fake head, so it will fit over the helmet, then makes sure the face sits properly and emotes correctly.

With the task complete… Sans strips and puts the suit on. Then puts his clothes on the suit.

Fortunately, the suit was made to fit snugly on him, and he wears rather baggy clothes, so all he needs is his jacket and hardly anyone will be able to notice a difference. For now, he decides to pull out one of Gaster's old turtle necks he managed to save and keep with him secretly. He didn't think about it before, but the turtle neck is actually perfect since he also needs to cover his neck…

His gloves are the final touch.

He briefly considers wearing a lab coat, but then decides against it; it would be silly to wear his jacket and a lab coat at the same time.

Sans decides to write a note for Frisk, just in case they forget about him; the note contains a description of who he is, his interactions with them, and what they meant to him… which he sums up on a sticky note:

hey frisk, i'm sans. sans the skeleton.  
i'm your humerus big bro. you  
probably forgot who i am, but that's  
ok. just means I get to prank you all  
over again.  
stay safe, and don't trust soap…  
it lyes.  
-sans

With the note done, and not caring that his shorts don't match his top at all, Sans gets the devices needed to set up the dimensional-bridge door for Frisk and leaves the room.

He is a bit clumsier and slow, thanks to the suit hampering his movements, but he can wave it off as him just being tired; he will eventually become more familiar with the suit.

Besides, it isn't like he'll be here for much longer anyway; once he steps into the time machine, all bets are off as to what will happen… His closest calculations and guesses usually have him landing on another planet, thanks to time having the funny effect of not caring where you are in the universe at any given point. He could go to the right time but end up in a sea of darkness, on another planet, or in the middle of the Sun.

His shadow deepens unnaturally as he steps into the empty hallway…

**"I think it is about time for us to talk, would you not agree?"**

:-:

Alphys is frantically packing, while Undyne claims she is already done.

Looking over everything Undyne has "packed," Alphys sighs. "Undyne, you need more than a few pre-summoned magical spears!"

Undyne grins wide and summons some more magical spears, "how about that?!"

Alphys gently applies her palm to her forehead, and sighs again, "what about clothes? Toothpaste? Scale polish?"

Nervously, Undyne rubs the back of her head, "uh… well… remember when my house caught on fire? Yea… I've been uh, wearing the same clothes ever since. Not that they aren't clean though! I wash them before bathing, then leave them to dry while I soak in the nice cool water."

An awkward silence dominates the room as Alphys appears to be preoccupied with something, causing her to stare blankly at nothing in particular; her list slips out from her hands and onto the floor.

Curious, Undyne waves her hand in front of Alphys," Uh… Firma to Alphys! Are you there?"

With her face going red, Alphys briskly walks out of the room.

Undyne thinks for a moment, then shrugs. She kneels down and picks up Alphys' list and begins grabbing everything on it.

A knock on the door is followed by Sans entering the room, "why'd alphys run off all embarrassed?"

Undyne shrugs. "I dunno, but we need to focus on packing or it'll take forever to leave. Ever since I heard that sound yesterday I've had this really bad feeling, and I want to make sure Frisk is OK."

Sans doesn't reply.

Expecting him to make some sort of pun, Undyne glances back at Sans questioningly before returning to her task.

Sans replies to her questioning face, "sorry, i don't have any good puns right now. just tear-able ones."

Shrugging, he continues, "besides, i'm not really in the mood. just got some news from a new-old acquaintance, and it turns out we've gotta leave in ten minutes; tops."

Undyne turns around, confused and worried, "Wait, but… we haven't even tested the thing yet! Why the sudden rush?!"

Taking on a more serious demeanour, Sans replies, "that sound yesterday came from the direction of the barrier. My… acquaintance says that is the first sign that it's about to break. We have a few days, at most, before whatever is inside comes out."

Glad that Alphys is not in the room to see her reaction, Undyne has become several tones lighter and has a terrified look on her face. She speaks quietly, since she is worried Alphys may come back soon, _"not even Asgore, aided by all the monsters in the Underground, could break the barrier! What kind of… __**thing**__ is in there…?!" _

Lying, Sans replies, "I don't know, but whatever is trying to break out is really Determined."

A moment of silence passes and Sans tosses an empty bag at Undyne,  
"Here's my stuff. I'm gonna be going with. I'll go get Alphys."

Undyne takes in a deep breath to center herself, and stops him. "No, let me. There's something I want to do one last time before we leave. Conrad said the manor has a piano, and… I want to play a song for Alphys."

Sans shrugs, and replies, "alright, don't take too long; i'll finish packing alphys' stuff. someone should also let mettaton know the change in plans."

Curiously frustrated, Undyne asks, "what happened to your phone? Did you lose it again?"

Sans shrugs.

With a sigh, Undyne pulls out her cellphone, types a brief message, and hands Alphys' list to Sans before leaving.

Undyne spots Alphys leaving the bathroom.

When Alphys sees Undyne, she blushes lightly,  
"s-sorry about running out like that, I just… needed to cool down… uh… well… I… _(am a-actually always cold but …)_ S-still!"

Patting Alphys on the head, Undyne grins wide and says, "no worries!"

Bashfully, Undyne continues quietly, "I uh… wanted… to show you… something."

Desperately trying to pull her mind out of the gutter, Alphys nods, "Mm! Uh… wh-what did you want to… show me?"

With a large grin, Undyne replies,  
"Well, not _show _you; it's something I've been practising, when I'm not humouring Paps with his lessons on being gentle."

Letting out a slight sigh of relief, since her nerves were getting to her, Alphys replies,  
"O-okay! Well, lets… see?"

With gusto, and a grin, Undyne picks up Alphys and runs through the manor to the ball room.

Alphys' first thought was that they were going to dance… but Undyne goes over to a large cloth covered piano shaped thing and pulls the cloth off… to reveal a piano. Alphys isn't sure why she expected it to be anything else… Maybe her habit of turning things into boxes, and cylinders, for convenience is getting out of hand?

After playing a few notes, Undyne sits down and pats the bench for Alphys to join.

Undyne sits up straight, shakes her hands in an attempt to get rid of pre-performance jitters, and begins playing a soft, simple melody… then begins singing gently:

\- - -  
_When the light is running low,_  
_and the shadows start to grow,_  
_and the places that you know,_  
_seem like fantasy. _

_There's a light inside your soul,_  
_that's still shining in the cold,_  
_with the truth…,_  
_the promise in our hearts. _

_Don't forget…,_  
_I'm with you in the dark…_

_…_

_When the pain inside controls,_  
_and the suffering takes hold,_  
_and the truth that we must know,_  
_seems all just a lie._

_There's a light inside your soul,_  
_where the hurt can't make a home,_  
_there we keep…,_  
_this promise in our hearts… _

_Don't… forget…,_  
_I'm with you in the dark.  
_\- - -

With the end of the song, Alphys lays her head against Undyne's shoulder.

Undyne gently leans her head on top of Alphys'.

The two sit there in the silent, dimly lit emptiness of the ballroom.

Alphys softly comments, "you surprise me sometimes, Undyne. As soon as I think I have you all figured out, you do something I didn't expect. It makes me remember… everyone has a side they don't show others…"

Undyne doesn't reply, instead she appreciates the silence of the room a little longer.

After a few minutes, Undyne starts to sit up and says, "Sans came in after you left, saying that something came up and that we need to leave soon. We should go finish packing and get ready to go."

Surprised, Alphys asks, "but we haven't even tested the aircraft yet, what happened?"

Undyne shrugs, "I don't remember exactly, but he said something about some 'new-old contact' and about how…"

She trails off, deciding not to ruin the moment. News that the barrier is about to break open might just make Alphys panic…

Instead, she says, "well, I guess he's just really worried about Frisk."

Alphys is still worried though, since Sans has never shown to care about much beyond him and his brother. Not to mention… Alphys can tell that Undyne is hiding something from her, and that it must be pretty bad.

Sighing, Alphys says, "well, let's go then. I… trust Sans, for better or for worse, and I trust you. If you both think we need to leave immediately, then we should."

The two hesitate, but eventually they get up and go to the lab to finish packing.

:-:

Much to Alphys' surprise, Sans finished all of the packing for both of them. Even going so far as to pack things that are not on her or Undyne's lists…

It makes Alphys even more worried.

Sans pulls them out of the lab and they step out into the backyard. Undyne is thoroughly confused with the sudden transition, but she puts the pieces together and finally realizes how Sans gets around so fast…

Upset, but also impressed, Undyne says, "Sans, I know you're lazy… but to be _so lazy _that you ignore the laws of physics to get around faster… that's just… _AWESOME! ! ! CAN YOU SHOW ME HOW?! OH MAN, THAT WOULD MAKE EVERYTHING, LIKE, A BAZILLION TIMES EASIER! !" _

Sans chuckles, but shakes his head, "nah, sorry, you aren't nearly lazy enough.

Alphys notices Sans' attire, and asks, "s-since when did you have a turtle neck sweater?! OMG! All you need is a nice pair of slacks and you'd look really refined!"

Mettaton suddenly comments, "I ALREADY OFFERED, DARLING, HE DECLINED. NOW, SHALL WE GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD? I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG BURGERPANTS CAN HOLD HIS BREATH FOR. HE BEGGED TO GO WITH FOR MY BIG DEBUT, SO I PUT HIM IN A CUTE DRESS AND STUFFED HIM IN MY LUGGAGE~."

Alphys replies, "yes! We just need to get the antenn-"

In an unusual hurry, Sans interrupts by tossing Alphys the keys to the Aircraft and saying,  
"already done, let's go."

Alphys is in shock. Whatever they aren't telling her must be pretty bad… _'Could this have anything to do with that sound we… heard… oh god… did that thing BREAK the barrier?!'_

Quickly, in a slight panic, Alphys gets into the aircraft and starts it up.  
_'No time to do pre-flight checks, "Creator protect us," I guess…'_

Hopes and prayers done, Alphys waits for the all clear before starting up the aircraft.

Sans hops into the co-pilot's seat and gives her a thumbs up, then puts on the po-pilot headset.

Alphys begins flipping light switches to start the steam engine, the four pivoting thrusters for VTOL and normal flight, air circulation, and the Cell connection that was added at the last minute.

The Cell connection will only work for a portion of the trip, but better safe than sorry.

The magic fire under the steam engine lights up and glows white briefly, before turning orange and heating up. A few parts start to whine with electricity until the frequency ramps up to inaudible levels, and the thrusters begin to hum as electricity and magic work together to spin the more advanced propellers. The top of the aircraft heats up, while the bottom cools to freezing temperatures, and the air going through the thrusters is heated rapidly.

Sans flicks a switch to notify the people in the back to wear their seat belts, then Alphys slowly pushes the throttle up.

Surprised shouting from humans in the village is too muffled by the roar of the thrusters for any of the occupants to hear.

Alphys' SOUL quivers, and her mind is racing with all the possible outcomes, as they slowly begin to ascend.

But, to her great relief, they do not immediately explode.

Now moderately safely afloat, Alphys disengages the landing gear, pushes the old 3-D gaming joystick forward slightly, and increases thrust; the thrusters turn to obey her command, and push the aircraft forward.

Eventually, she feels more at ease with her handy work and pushes the aircraft to go faster.

A problem is immediately noticed as she pushes the aircraft to go at top speed… that problem being that the glass for the cockpit cannot handle the pressure, and is cracking.

It isn't a problem for Sans, but since Alphys depends on oxygen she starts to slow the ship down.

The cracks start to faintly glow blue, and Alphys looks at Sans and sees that he is using gravity magic to reinforce the glass.

He replies to her questioning face, "we've gotta go fast. i've got the window, so go fast."

Worried, Alphys hesitantly speeds the aircraft back up to top speed.

The trees begin zipping past again, and the Sanctum gets closer rapidly.

It appears they will get to the sanctum in just a few minutes.

The glowing barrier can be seen below.  
_'It looks fairly stable… No visible cracks anywhere, at least; but it is magic, so who knows?'_

Cracks in the glass continue to get longer, but are slowed significantly… Looking over to Sans, she sees that he is putting everything he has into keeping the window from shattering.

Her thoughts are then altered immediately as they approach the Sanctum…  
_'how will they react to monsters in a flying vehicle?! I __**really **__don't want to be shot at again!'_

Too little too late to worry about that, Alphys starts to slow down in order to land outside of the defensive walls.

It seems a lot of people have taken notice, however… and a small crowd has started to form behind the defensive walls.

As they get closer to the ground, they can see what appears to be guards and common folk gathering.

They are looking at the aircraft with awe… it makes Alphys blush with shy pride.

She is still on edge, despite that, but seeing the guards not immediately point weapons at them really helps relax her.

Once landed, Alphys hesitates to get out…

Mettaton, however, bursts out (though doing no damage to the aircraft) and greets the humans.  
"HELLO BEAUTIES AND GENTLE BEAUTIES! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY, THE MOST FABULOUS ROBOT EVER, METTATON! ! AND I AM HERE NOW TO FILL YOUR LIVES WITH GLORIOUS ENTERTAINMENT! YOU WANT A SHOW FULL OF _DRAMA, BLOODSHED, AND ROMANCE?! _WELL, LOOK NO FURTHER DARLINGS!"

None of the humans respond, they are awestruck.

Then Burgerpants tumbles out of the aircraft, gasping for breath, as he manages to get out of the suitcase he was forgotten in.

The crowd's attention immediately shifts to Burgerpants.

"A monster?! So… It's true! The barrier really got taken down?! Yes! PRAISE THE SUN THAT KEEPS THE ABERRANT CREATURES AT BAY! YOUR DEADLY RAYS HAVE FINALLY MANAGED TO DESTROY THE ABOMINABLE BARRIER! PRAISE THE SUN! PRAISE THE SUUUUUN!"

The person shouting gets dragged off by one of the guards as the others begin muttering similar questions, albeit with more sane reactions…

A few walk up and ask if they can feel Burgerpants' fur, and he replies, "uh, well, we don't really know each other yet so… Hi, my name is Lenny… You can pet me now."

Mettaton is very jealous, but capitalizes on the situation, "WHY YES! THIS… CUTE CAT/BEAR/AND OR DOG MONSTER IS ONE OF MY EMPLOYEES! WE ALL AFFECTIONATELY CALL HIM 'BURGERPANTS,' WHICH INVOLVES A HILARIOUS STORY; A STORY THAT I WILL BE AIRING AS A ONE SHOT FILLER EPISODE OF THE SHOW I PLAN TO RUN HERE, 'METTATON IN **ACTION!**'"

Now more curious about the robot, someone asks, "so wait, are you… a sentient robot or somethin'?"

Glad to be in the spotlight again, Mettaton replies, "NO NO NO, DARLING, I AM FAR MORE THAN JUST A ROBOT! I AM A ROBOT WITH A SOUL! YES, THE STRONG AND BEAUTIFUL BOXY BODY YOU SEE HOUSES A DELICATE SOUL WITHIN!"

While Mettaton and Burgerpants distract the human crowd, Alphys attempts to sneak around…

Her attempt fails, however.

The crowd begins asking her all sorts of questions that Burgerpants wasn't able to answer, and making all sorts of comments, like "how did the barrier get taken down," "why is there a new barrier in the distance," and "omg you are so cute, you look like a scientist! I bet you're really smart!"

:-:

All the people who had been looking out of their windows, at the time the group was landing, rush through the Sanctum to be there in person; while also notifying people on the way of what is going on.

By the time Frisk and Marceline catch wind of it, having been preoccupied with cleaning and sorting their things after a morning of rough housing and goofing off, nearly half of the Sanctum is outside.

Frisk and Marceline try to push through the thousands of people, to no avail.

It seems the guards are also having a hard time keeping people from flooding the monsters…

The crowd is rather tightly packed as well, causing Frisk to feel very uncomfortable.

An idea enters Frisk's mind, and, though it could be dangerous, seems to be the only way through.

They thoughtlessly touch their pendant, having put it on before leaving just in case; they are glad they did.

Focusing within themself, Frisk lets go of their mother's hand and begins to weave a string of magic…

With preparations complete, Frisk gathers a second bit of magic and uses it to make a short burst of wind forward, while yelling, "Give me space!"

It immediately catches the attention of the people around them, and they get extra breathing room… but the crowd's focus almost immediately shifts back to the monsters.

So Frisk ignites the string of magic to shroud themself in fire, before the people can move back and crowd them.

It's mostly for looks, however, and those who are too close are just made to feel uncomfortably warm.

Intent, after all, is an important part of using magic.

The people around Frisk are surprised at first and yell out, aggravated, expecting it to be some tactic from the guards to try to disperse the crowd.

When they see Frisk, however, they fall silent.

Pointing forward, Frisk politely demands, "my monster friends are waiting for me, please move."

The people around Frisk begin telling those ahead of them, but no one really moves. The crowd is over stimulated with all the new information, and people near the front decide that the people behind them are lying so they can get closer.

It's the first display of magic from a human, at the Sanctum, since the Barrier incident; but it is going mostly unnoticed.

Rumbling begins behind the crowd, however, and the people who look back notice that the statues at the front gate have started moving.

They walk, slowly, with heavy footsteps, to Frisk… and wait.

Stunned, the crowd looks back in awe; then starts to slowly split in half to allow the burning child and huge statues through.

Frisk looks up to their mother, pleading, and Marceline nods.

They extinguish the magic fire around them, and run through the gap to see their friends; the statues follow slowly.

Marceline walks forward in a slow, dignified manner, with the statues.

Some guards, and a few official looking people, also take advantage of the wide gap in the crowd.

Waving, Mettaton, Lenny, Alphys, Undyne, and Sans greet their small friend.

Frisk runs to, and hugs, Sans first. Then goes around to hug everyone else, even Lenny.

When Frisk gets to Alphys, she hugs Frisk tightly, saying, "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! ! You saved us! Uhhg. Everyone was asking a whole bunch of questions, and I was superoverwhelmdandomgnoneofthemevenknowaboutmewmewkissycutie-!"

Undyne nudges Alphys with her elbow.

Embarrassed, Alphys stops her hyper-rambling and tries again, "they all… stopped asking questions when they looked back and saw you. They said huge statues started moving and that you were on fire?"

Frisk nods.

After looking up and seeing the statues, that are indeed moving, Alphys laughs nervously and replies, "well, that's a thing now I guess…"

Undyne adds in, "Oh man, that's so AWESOME punk! Talk about being FIRED UP! FUHUHUHU! !"

Sans looks at his note for Frisk briefly, and comments, "hey, that's my line. did we get the wrong scripts?"

Alphys speaks again, "Okay… Well, let's get going. We need to find somewhere to set up the antenna. Preferably high up, and outside."

Frisk nods again, then waves for their friends to follow; but they stop when they see the approaching people and guards.

Marceline finally arrives, followed by three elderly men in intricate robes, six guards, and the two huge statues.

The first man in the middle speaks, "Young one, you must be the Red child we have heard of in prophecies older than the war… I am Elder Julian, to my right is Elder Adrian, and on my left is Elder Corin."

After a brief bow of respect, Adrian begins to speak, "your arrival, and the re-appearance of monsters, is not only a blessing… but also a warning. I fear you have no time to rest just yet."

Corin concurs, "No, no time. It has been foretold that when the child bearing a Red SOUL enters the Sanctum, they must stop a great calamity."

Chuckling, Julian continues, "of course, these prophecies never give us a time table… Seeing as you arrived yesterday, I think it is safe to say that we have a bit of time to prepare."

The other two nod in agreement.

Alphys steps forward shyly, and asks, "we h-have an antenna to allow c-communication between the Sanctum a-and Staghill… Is… is there a-anywhere we can put it up?"

Julian thinks, and the others look to him. "I think it would be best to speak with our technology specialists on that. We were alive back when technology was thriving during the war, but we were only young children at the time."

Corin looks to Alphys and adds, "you may keep it with the technology department until it is decided what to do with it, but your aircraft will have to be left outside. I don't think we have a way to take it into the Sanctum."

Adrian shakes his head, "we do not."

Julian adds, "You may be able to land it on the side of the main gate, however. Also, if you wouldn't mind, I am sure our technology department would be very happy to speak with the one who made this wonderful vehicle."

Alphys blushes at the praise, and replies, "t-that would be me… I-I made it."

Corin simply nods in reply.

The Elders turn and shout, "back to your tasks! There is much to be done! Give us space!"

The crowd goes quiet for a moment, before starting to talk among themselves again.

Eventually the crowd slowly begins to go back to the Sanctum. The statues follow the crowd, their job fulfilled.

The Elders turn back to the group, and Julian says, "now that the crowd has been taken care of, I would suggest landing the Aircraft near the gate… and… If you would not mind-"

Corin interrupts enthusiastically, "we would really **really** like a ride!"

Julian clears his throat, and Corin recollects his composure, "what Elder Corin means is that we would greatly appreciate a ride in the Aircraft, as it would not only save us old folk from having to walk, but would also be more efficient. There is something we need to show you, young one."

Corin and Adrian nod in agreement.

Frisk turns to Alphys with a questioning face, and Alphys replies, "w-we can do that, yes! Uh… We won't b-be able to fit everyone… though. Mettaton, would you mind… uh… walking?"

Mettaton replies, "WHAT, YOU MEAN WOULD I MIND STRUTTING DOWN THIS LONG AND GLORIOUS PATH SO THAT ALL MY FUTURE FANS CAN GET A GOOD LOOK AT ME? HOW COULD I RESIST!"

Alphys continues, "well, there is that then. We will be able to f-fit you three, plus Frisk and Marceline… Oh, and I guess… one guard? Uhhm… Yes."

Lenny, mutters, _"(I guess I'll just walk then. That's totally fine, thanks for asking. 'No problem Lenny, and thanks for taking one for the team.')"_

By the time he is done muttering to himself and mimicking Alphys, the thrusters on the ship begin to roar to life once again and the Aircraft is taking off.

:-:

The trip is very short, but the Elders are impressed none-the-less.

With the Aircraft parked neatly outside the gate, the group enters the Sanctum proper.

Conversations with excited, worried, and indifferent participants can be heard echoing through the Sanctum halls.

Elder Julian flags down a nearby assistant and speaks to her.

Once done, the assistant goes over to Alphys, introduces herself, and offers to guide the monsters to the Technology department.

The assistant is very clearly excited to be speaking with a Monster… And Alphys is very excited to have the chance to look at more human technology, and, hopefully, learn more; based on their reactions and the lack of technology everywhere, however, it is unlikely that any of them know more than she does.

Still, every small bit of information Alphys can learn is a victory.

The shadows flicker for a moment, but no one, other than Sans, seems to notice.

Sans decides to "explore" the Sanctum, while Alphys and Mettaton go off to the technology department. Undyne decides to size up the guards in the Sanctum to see how they compare to the royal guards.

Frisk and Marceline follow the Elders through the Sanctum to a room overlooking the large field within the walls.

The room itself is empty, but on the walls, floor, and ceiling there are intricate patterns. There is even a stone pedestal looking thing that is glowing with magic.

Looking down through a window at the field, Frisk can see that some of the field is used for gardening, some of it is used for animals, and a small portion is used for playing games.

Elder Julian beacons for Frisk, "come, young one, place your hand upon the runes here, in the center."

Frisk approaches the pedestal thing, and looks at it. It's obviously some sort of magical interface.

Doing as instructed, Frisk places their hand in the center and the magical device changes colour to red.

Suddenly, Frisk starts to feel a strange sensation. It's similar to the teleporter in the CORE, but noticeably different… or rather, it is less noticeable of a feeling.

The feeling fades after a moment, and Frisk asks, "what happened? That felt weird…"

Elder Corin chuckles, and says, "it is quite the strange sensation, isn't it? We are now in the Red tower that is floating above the Sanctum."

Elder Adrian adds, "It has been a long time since we have been in the Red tower, since the pedestal only teleports you, and guests, to the tower that matches the SOUL of the one who activates it."

Gesturing for the door, Elder Julian says, "come, someone has been waiting to meet you for a long time."

Nodding, Frisk begins to follow the Elders. Marceline follows too.

The first story is rather dim, lit only by strange pools of multi-coloured glowing liquid, in several fancy glass containers; Frisk feels as though they recognize what the liquid is, but can't quite put their finger on it.

Going up a spiral staircase in the center, they enter the second story, which is well lit and contains a variety of interesting, but seemingly useless, objects.

For one reason or another, Frisk doesn't feel particularly inclined to investigate them closer.

The third, fourth, and fifth stories all contain an excessively generous selection of books; and almost add up to be a large, multi-story maze.

Marceline finds them particularly enticing, but opts to continue following the Elders with Frisk.

The sixth story appears to be a workshop, which includes many large and complicated machines. Some look like they are for cutting, others… Frisk isn't sure. There are a bunch of flasks and bottles with weird liquids in them, some pieces of jewellery, what appear to be staves, and some fancy clothing.

As they approach the stairs for the seventh floor, the Elders stop.

Julian stops the party and announces, "we cannot go further. The level beyond this is restricted to only those with a Red SOUL. All others will find ascending… difficult."

Muttering, Adrian adds, _"(Right, 'difficult…' falling to the first story is definitely not anything more than 'difficult.')"_

Corin nudges Adrian playfully, "of course that makes it difficult you old coot! You'd have to walk all the way back up! I don't know about you, but I'm too old for that!"

Clearing his throat, Elder Julian continues, "Marceline, I am not sure about you, but we are going to go down to the library. If you would like, you can join us… or you can wait here. None of the machines are powered, so you won't really be able to do anything."

Not particularly wanting to let Frisk go alone, but having no choice, Marceline comments, "well, I suppose a bit of light reading wouldn't hurt. Are there any books on magic?"

The Elders laugh in unison, thinking that she was joking… Upon realizing that she wasn't, Corin advises, "yes, the entire library is dedicated to the study of magic. In fact, we can help you determine your Aspects; then you can focus on studying magic your SOUL is compatible with."

Marceline gives Frisk a kiss on the forehead, and says, "be good my angel, I will be down stairs if you need me."

Frisk, smiles subtly and nods.

When the Elders, and their mother, depart, Frisk looks to the stairs.

For the briefest of moments, Frisk feels… intimidated.

The feeling fades as soon as it appears, however, and they begin to walk up the steps.

:-:

After arriving at the top, the stairwell closes behind Frisk.

The room is entirely dark, and Frisk can't even see their own hands; but a fire begins to flicker in the distance, held by what appears to be an impossibly ancient hand. Details are hard for Frisk to make out, though.

Carefully, Frisk walks towards the small flame; but it doesn't seem to ever get any closer.

Frisk, being slightly annoyed at the seeming spacetime jape, decides to outdo the flickering light by producing their own.

Focusing inward, Frisk draws out a bit of magic and sets it ablaze with Bravery…

The hand in the distance quickly makes a glowing rune of fire in the air, then seems to beckon for Frisk; who realizes that the mystery person actually wants Frisk to copy them.

Doing their best, Frisk tries to draw the rune out of fire.

It's a bit sloppy, and parts of it don't stay intact for long, but Frisk tries again a few times and eventually gets it to a point where they are happy with it.

The hand snaps their fingers and the runes go out.

Frisk feels magic being pulled from them, and the room lights up.

Wispy motes of fire float and give light to the room.

The walls, floor, and ceiling are all sterile white.

The room is completely empty except in front of Frisk, where a Skeleton, in a seemingly plain red robe, is sitting on the floor; Frisk can't quite see their face.

Frisk is confused, _'how is a monster here? I thought they were all trapped under the barrier?'_

The skeleton speaks in a vaguely familiar voice, "I am the Red Sage. Please, forgive my wordless borrowing of your magic; I do not like speaking in the darkness any more."

Frisk is very confused, and simply shrugs in response. They are glad that it's brighter now, but they have a lot of questions.

The two wait in silence for a moment before the Red Sage speaks again,  
"I am going to teach you what it means to be a Red SOUL. Please, sit."

The Red Sage gestures to the floor.

Frisk sits, and the Red Sage makes a few purple and yellow bullet runes and says,  
"I will need to draw upon some of your magic again, if that is OK."

Frisk nods, and repeats the patterns; these ones are pretty simple.

The Red Sage snaps their fingers when Frisk is done, and the room fades away; They can feel their magic being pulled out of them slowly, and they see a story start to unfold in front of them.

The Red Sage speaks, "Firma is quite old, but… did you know it was once called something else? 'Earth,' it was called. A great tragedy, however, destroyed a majority of the planet."

Frisk's view suddenly shifts into the darkness… They see a round thing floating in a sea of black, blue all over, speckled with green, and scarred with jagged grey marks…

Continuing, the Red Sage says,  
"This is the planet as it used to be, this is what we now know as 'Firma.'"

Their view zooms closer to the planet, to the grey area… Frisk can see now that the grey area is actually a city… and in the center, an impossibly large structure sits. It looks like it reaches further than all the mountains…

Frisk is mesmerized by the sight of something so large.

The Red Sage continues, "this large structure that you see was called the 'SOUL Forge,' and it is what caused the planet to be torn apart. You see, before all of what we know, before the SOUL Forge, no creature had a SOUL. If you died back then, you were dead forever; lost to oblivion. Eventually, society advanced to a point where they could create SOULs; vessels that would let them reincarnate and live for ever, or rest but still speak with loved ones. But… this caused a lot of problems."

As the Red Sage pauses briefly, the view zooms even closer. There are impossibly large groups of people, and they all look angry.

"People believed that SOULs were abominations, perversions of nature; but the largest issue was that people were worried they would be used to keep the rich and powerful in place indefinitely… They were right, of course, but things got out of hand. A group of people sabotaged the SOUL Forge, causing an explosion. They… couldn't have known what the consequences would be."

Suddenly, everything turns white instantaneously. When the flash subsides, Frisk sees a colossal crystal structure where the SOUL Forge used to be. No… The SOUL Forge is still there, kinda, but it's entirely _encased _in crystal.

The view zooms out, and Frisk sees what is left of the planet… The crystal structure is far more massive than they thought… It spikes out all over the place. The half of the planet that the SOUL Forge is on is completely covered, and the other half is floating in chunks in the inky blackness around the planet; as the water on the planet pours into the other half and evaporates, clouds start to build up.

Everything starts going faster… The chunks start to fall back to the planet, and the crystal structure grows too. Part of the continent that wasn't encased begins to drift and spin slightly and, after the chunks fall back, Terra is formed on the other half of the planet; Frisk can barely make out that large growths of the crystal are pointed at Terra, one to where that big city Frisk saw on the map would be, another to Mt. Ebott, and a third to the main Japanese island; but before they can be sure about it, they are covered with land.

Around the colossal crystal on the other side of the planet, the sea begins glowing white… and small bits of white start floating everywhere.

"They thought that they could stop the SOUL Forge by sabotaging the power, and they could have, but what they actually sabotaged was the dimensional system used to grow and store massive quantities of diamond. The SOUL Forge continued to operate, despite everything, and pieces of the diamond structure were used to create SOULs; just like it was made to do. With no life, however, it could not grant these SOULs to anything… So, it created Living SOULs; it created what you call Monsters. As you may or may not know, 'monster' is defined as a creature that comes into existence due to a tragedy."

Large sections of the diamond structure turn into snake-like creatures, and smaller sections are turned into flying creatures, until eventually the entire glowing sea is filled with them. The creatures seem to refuse to go outside of the glowing sea.

As sections of the diamond are used to make creatures, new, more refined structures take their place.

"When life, so stubbornly, began to reform on Terra, the first living creature was granted a Red SOUL. It did not know that it had a SOUL, but it was there none-the-less. When that creature died, the SOUL persisted… but since the creature was not aware of itself, it did not come back to life. Now, normally, SOULs shatter and return to the colossal diamond structure… but Red SOULs persist for as long as they have Determination, so the SOUL moved on. Yes, even SOULs granted to living creatures were made to be alive themselves."

The scene shifts again, to green fields full of strange creatures Frisk has never seen before. They make Frisk feel… scared. Occasionally, a small red shape flashes across the screen to a creature, but the creature doesn't notice.

"Your SOUL is a creature with its own will and desires. It is what grants you the ability to use magic. The SOUL Forge was based around the discovery of magic, in fact. Anyhow… Where was I? Ah, right, the Red SOUL. This SOUL continued to live on, and it passed from creature to creature; until, eventually, one was able to recognize that something was there."

A weird looking person is hunched over in the vision, investigating their chest.

The vision begins to fade.

"Now, as time went on, more SOULs were created and granted to living creatures; but, eventually, the SOUL Forge ceased to function. From that time on, new SOULs were only created… uh… manually. I will not go into the specifics as to how… That is a… complicated subject. It is also not important to matters at hand."

The Red Sage clears his non-existent throat, and continues, "anyway. Only one pure Red SOUL is supposed to exist at a time. So, I am sure you can see how curious it is for not only two, but four red SOULs to exist now."

Frisk nods, still blown away by the sheer awesomeness of that whole vision sequence.

Explaining, the Red Sage goes on, "I am not from this timeline. And neither is the one trapped in that barrier, but that still leaves you and your friend. I am sure you might be able to guess how it happened?"

Thinking for a moment, Frisk shakes their head.

Red Sage answers, "Your friend, Chara, had the first Red SOUL, but they are not whole. And, because of that, a new Red SOUL was created. For the first time since it was created, the SOUL Forge was activated manually. We don't know who, or how, but we know that the SOUL Forge was activated just long enough for a new Red SOUL to be created the instant the previous one ceased to be recognized as a Red SOUL."

Frisk thinks back to their time with Sans, and how the teleporter had to be set in a way that would prevent them from going to the wrong timeline. They ask, "So… did someone travel through time?"

The Red Sage nods, "that may be the case. There is evidence that someone has been orchestrating many of the events that have taken place… but we cannot find them."

Curious, Frisk asks, "what does a Red SOUL really do? I know I can use all the types of magic, and I can't die, but… what else? What makes it so special?"

Taking on a more serious tone, the Red Sage answers, "everything… I am sure you are aware of that silly Ball Game in the Underground. It describes every colour, except Red… or so it would seem. The truth is, a Red SOUL turns everything into a game. When you approach someone, or something, you can tailor the encounter to be how you desire it to be. Want to take turns in a shoot-em-up style game? Done. Want it to be like a Real Time Strategy game? Done. I just now realized that you probably have no clue what I am talking about…"

After a sigh, the Red Sage continues, "A shoot-em-up is like… when the enemy launches a lot of bullets at you and you have to dodge them, and a real time strategy game is where you try to outsmart the enemy without taking turns. Anyway… When you die, you can try again or restart. You change reality into a game, or as much of a game as you are able to. You can even leave the bounds of reality and reverse time… It is only limited by your Intent, perception of reality, and your Determination. However, for as long as an encounter is active, you have to follow the rules as they were set in that instant. Knowing the rules of your own game inside and out is crucial, because otherwise those within could make alterations. There are some Rules, however, that already exist and can only be changed by exceptionally powerful creatures."

Frisk thinks back to their fight with Asgore… and how his red trident broke their MERCY button…

They ask, "I have a question… I have reset a couple times, and before one of those resets I fought a monster who was able to summon a red… pointed thingy, and they destroyed one of my buttons. Is that what you mean? I don't actually remember setting up any of those rules… I just sorta walked through the Underground and reacted as things approached me."

Curious, the Red Sage asks,  
"what do you mean, child? A monster from this timeline cannot use… Who was this monster?"

Frisk doesn't want the Red Sage to be mad at Asgore for attacking them… but they also want to know… So they make a stipulation, "if I tell you, will you promise not to be mad at them? It didn't happen this time."

The Red Sage nods.

Frisk hesitantly says, "it was Asgore, he had a Red Trident and he broke the Mercy button."

Contemplatively, the Red Sage says, "curious… well, I suppose that makes sense; Asgore has been alive longer than almost every other human or monster. Perhaps… he was reinforced somehow? _(has his SOUL been able to do this the whole time…?)"_

After some unintelligible muttering, the Red sage looks back up and asks,  
"tell me, child, why did Asgore fight you? What was his goal?"

Frisk is sure that it will be OK to say that, so they do,  
"he was fighting to get seven human SOULs in order to break the barrier and free the monsters."

More muttering… _"(I see, well, obviously, after so long down there, the strong would be Determined… but to be able to wield red magic… it is unheard of. This potentially changes everything if accurate.)"_

After yet more muttering about technical sounding things that Frisk can't understand, the Red Sage looks up to Frisk and says, "pardon, I got caught in thought. It would seem that either there is more to this world than I thought, or the Rules were changed significantly, at some point in time, by a very powerful creature. I would prefer it if I just missed something, as the latter is quite bad."

Frisk looks subtly worried, so the Red Sage says, "perhaps we should move on… There is one more thing that happens with a Red SOUL. It is the result of failure. Well, not really… They call themselves Failures, because that is how they tend to come into existence more often than not. When a timeline comes to an end, the Red SOUL persists. This usually happens when the owner of the SOUL 'QUIT's, but it can happen naturally as well when their universe dies."

Frisk is having a hard time keeping all the information in their head… They are starting to feel a little overwhelmed…

The Red Sage notices. "Perhaps that is all we should discuss today. There is more to it all, but I have enough time left for us to be able to take some breaks. The staircase should be opened now, please, come back tomorrow."

Frisk nods, and starts to leave the empty room; but they hesitate and ask,  
"why do the elders not tell anyone all of that?"

Placing a finger over his mouth, the Red Sage says nothing.

It makes Frisk more curious, so they decide to ask tomorrow.

Frisk's mind is buzzing with activity over all the things they have learned today… it's going to be hard to sleep.

:-:

After arriving at the bottom of the stairs, Frisk notices that the machines in the room have started humming and some lights are blinking. It seems someone turned them on.

Deciding to hurry to their mother, Frisk opts to investigate them closer tomorrow.

Frisk, Marceline, and the three Elders arrive back in the Sanctum proper.

It seems that things have gotten a lot rowdier than they were before…

People are running all over the place, talking about monsters being released from the barrier, about the return of magic, and about how a lot of old devices have started to turn on thanks to some loud rectangular robot. A few people have also started talking about how a _second _robot that looks more humanoid showed up, but oddly enough it seems to act similar to the rectangular one.

Frisk looks at their cell phone, and remembers that they need to get it and the SOCDev fixed by Alphys… then remembers that the SOCDev and Chara are missing still.

Yelling erupts from somewhere, and Frisk is just barely able to make out that someone is upset over monsters returning… They wonder, momentarily, how there are people who dislike monsters here, of all places, but they realize that any survivors of the anti-monster kingdoms of old would have sought refuge here too.

The Elders excuse themselves, muttering something about having to make an official announcement now, and Frisk asks their mother, "can we go to the techknowlodgy department?"

Marceline smirks, "it is pronounced, 'technology' dearest child of mine… I think that would be fine."

Frisk sticks their tongue out, and Marceline quickly grabs the end of it.

Surprised, Frisk exclaims, "Eeehn!"

Smirking, Marceline replies, "well, don't stick it out if you don't want someone to grab it."

Marceline lets go of Frisk's tongue and the two look for someone who can direct them to the Technology department.

Fortunately for them, a certain fire-y individual just so happens to be fawning over Mettaton not far from where they were.

With awe, and… some sort of perverse desire, Kathryn admires Mettaton's EX form, "Oh. My. Fucking GOD! Your servos, they are… _exquisite!_ Your gyroscopes, _so precise_… That voice synthesizer… _Those legs… Hnng… _I know they said you were fabulous, but holy shit they were not even fucking _close!"_

Proudly, Mettaton responds,  
"my my my, your compliments, though peppered with profanity, flatter me darling!"

Marceline clears her throat, prompting Mettaton to look past Kathryn. "Oh, it appears we have an audience! Hello there Frisk, you seem lost, were you distracted by my fabulous body too?"

Frisk gives a thumbs up to Mettaton despite not actually being distracted, since Mettaton _is_ fabulous.

Kathryn slowly turns around, embarrassed, "aw hell, sorry about all that kiddo…"

Marceline replies, "no worries… We are looking for the technology department. Frisk here is missing some things, and we think someone there may have an idea as to where they are."

Back to their previous gusto, Kathryn says, "oh! I can take you there, I need to go back anyway… I, uh… just got a little distracted…" and briefly turns around to look at Mettaton again.  
"See ya around you _gorgeous machine!" _

Mettaton comments, "catch me on the television darling, you wont be disappointed."

Clearing their throat so as to keep themselves on track, Kathryn turns, points off to the left, and starts walking.

Frisk and Marceline follow.

The Technology department isn't far from where they were, and it is full of all sorts of old technology. Some of it is working, but most of it seems broken beyond repair.

Alphys is hunched over some device on the counter, muttering.

Frisk approaches and tugs on her lab coat to get her attention…

It startles her a little. "Uwaaa! O-oh… It's just you. Sorry about that. Uh… I found the SOCDev laying in a bunch of other tech here, did you… leave it here? Where is the SOUL? It seems some pretty bad shock got to it and fried all the internals…"

Frisk puts on a slightly visible worried look and shrugs, then holds their cell phone out for Alphys.  
"I used some magic to… scare something away, and I accidentally broke it… and my cell phone."

Alphys adjusts her glasses and looks at the cell phone, "oh, no it isn't broken at all! I made it resistant to electricity, you just have to flip this switch, remove this hidden panel, undo the battery, put the battery back, put the panel back, and then flip the switch back."

Demonstrating, Alphys performs the instructions… but the phone doesn't turn back on. "Huh, must also have a dead battery… hold on I can fix this…"

A few minutes later and Frisk has an entirely new cell phone.

Huffing, Alphys says, "I can't believe I forgot about all of that… A-anyway, this new one is much better! I transferred all your old contacts over and everything. I also put a bigger screen on it so you can watch TV through the UnderNet. We haven't set up the CELL tower yet, but when it is hooked up and running you should be able to talk with everyone in Staghill."

Frisk looks around briefly, "where's Sans?"

Sighing, Alphys says, "probably got lost somewhere. He said he needed to do something, rushed off without a guide, and hasn't been back since."

Disappointed, Frisk takes their new cell phone,  
"thanks for fixing my phone, Alphys. Mind if we hang out with you here for a bit?"

Surprised, Alphys says, "You want to watch me work? I guess uhh… Y-yea! I think that could be fun, and I could show you all sorts of neat things! It would be nice to have another helper too. O-oh! Uh.. Kathryn is going to be joining us, they want to show me the stuff they are working with and wants some advice."

Frisk gives a thumbs up.

:-:

The Sanctum is buzzing with activity, more so than usual.

Some people are panicking and preparing for the end of the world, others have taken to praying to various gods for protection and guidance, a few continue on as if nothing has changed, and the rest speak excitedly and wonder about what is to come.

A large group of people receive instructions and begin running through the sanctum shouting.  
"Every one! The Elders are going to make an announcement, gather in the center field!"

In a disorganized, clumsy, and inefficient manner, almost everyone starts to go to the center field in the Sanctum.

The Elders are already there, standing at a podium. They wait patiently for everyone to arrive.

Someone from the technology department runs over to them and sets up a conical device at the podium, and instructs them on its usage.

Once enough people have arrived, the Elders begin to speak.

Together they shout, "The rumours are true! Monsters have been released from behind the Barrier!"

Corin shouts, "**But wait, there's more!**"

Adrian adds, "Yes, more! With the release of the monsters, the Red child has also appeared!"

Grimly the three shout together again, "Now is the time to prepare, for the prophecies are holding true! Now more than ever it is important to prepare, study, and advance! We must aid the Red child in stopping the calamity!"

Elder Julian notes, "But do so in a calm and orderly manner! Many mistakes will arise if you lose focus on your surroundings! And remember, these old prophecies never give us a time frame… So we must be ever vigilant! It could be in the next hour, the next day, week, month or even year! It could be a decade from now! So we must be ever vigilant. With the Red child, however, we can finally unlock the secrets of the Sanctum. They may be able to get an estimate for when we must defend against the creature behind the barrier!"

Corin adds on, "Now… a request from me. The Red child is rather shy, so please do not bother them! We do not need to add on more issues to their already monumental task! If they open up to you, that is fine… but, please, do not put more pressure on them!"

Frisk, being in the crowd with Marceline, thanks Elder Corin in their head.

They reach down to grab hold of their pendant, but find that it is missing…

Briefly looking around, Frisk tries to see if anyone has it… but doesn't see anything. They decide that they probably left it in their room this morning, when they couldn't decide to take it or not, though they swear they remember putting it on before they met with their monster friends today…

The Elders continue talking to the people about plans that need to be made, and actions that must be taken, for several more minutes… Frisk finds it very boring, so they tune it out and think about other stuff… like finding Chara, what game to play with Katsuro next, and planning pranks with Sans.

After a while, they feel a tug on their hand and see that everyone is leaving.

Frisk is starting to feel overwhelmed again… There is so much depending on them, and they don't have a say in it. They don't even know what they are supposed to do.

When Frisk and Marceline get to their living quarters, Sans pops out from around a corner and waves.

Frisk excitedly runs up to Sans and gives him a hug, while Marceline goes to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Jokingly, Sans responds, "heh, kid you sure are frisky today. i'm surprised you didn't run on top of the crowd, to be honest… anyhow, i got that dimensional-bridge door set up for ya on your front door."

With that comment, Sans holds out a glowing cylinder with a handle on it and says, "this'll hold enough power to charge up the doors, so take it to the underground after using one of the doors three times, then leave it next to the door for a few days before using the door again."

Frisk nods and takes the, surprisingly heavy, magic battery.

Sans puts a hand on Frisk's shoulder and looks like he's going to say something, but decides not to.

Frisk is subtly confused, and so Sans winks in response and says, "i was gonna say something, but I've already used up all my words for this encounter. i need to go do something important though, so i'll see ya around kiddo."

Disappointed, Frisk nods dejectedly and says, "see ya around…"

Sans begins to leave, but Frisk remembers the news about Katsuro, "oh! I just remembered! Katsuro is alive! He didn't die after all… and I feel bad for not noticing who really did… but Katsuro is alive!"

Using the announcement as an opportunity, though also being genuinely happy that everything turned out OK, Sans asks, "oh? that's good, does that mean i can get my favourite jacket back?"

Frisk wraps their arms around themself and playfully says, "nope! It's mine now, no takesy backsies!"

Sans chuckles as Frisk sticks out their tongue, but thinks _'well, this is going to be a problem…'_

Mischievously, Frisk says, "if you really want it back, you're gonna have to catch me!"

Smirking, Sans replies, "well, that won't be hard…"

Frisk runs out of the front door suddenly, and begins randomly going around all the corners.

Letting out a sigh, Sans walks around a corner, "Too eas-… Frisk?"

Coming from behind him, he can hear Frisk making noise while sticking their tongue out.  
"Haha! You're too slow!"

Sans tries again, but gets the same result… it's not good. Something is interfering with his ability to shortcut properly; specifically when trying to shortcut to Frisk…

Pondering that for a moment, Sans decides that the Sanctum must have protections in place to keep people from being snuck up on by monsters. Based on what _that person _said, all the rest of the Skeletons have been here in hiding since it was constructed… so making sure none of the crazy ones can easily kidnap people was probably a priority.

Sighing, Sans shortcuts again and starts chasing Frisk.

Not long after starting, however, he's too tired to continue.

He sits against the wall to rest up a bit… the suit is still too cumbersome for him to move around in easily, and he is going to have to adjust it later so it doesn't fight him as much when moving.

Frisk walks up to him, concerned. "You ok?"

Sans smirks and grabs their arm, "gotcha."

Frisk reluctantly tosses Sans' jacket over his head in a playful manner, "here ya go mr. fart master. Maybe I can borrow it again some time?"

Masking his fear that he may not see them again, Sans pats Frisk's head and says, "sure, kiddo."

Sans puts his jacket on, and the two walk back to the apartment.

At the door, though, Sans says, "i… need to go do something pretty important, and… it's really dangerous. i'm not sure you'll remember me, buddy. i don't really know if i'll remember _you _either…"

Frisk looks quizzically at Sans, "what do you have to do that could make us forget about each other?"

Looking to the side, Sans replies, "it's complicated…"

Frisk opens the door to their apartment and tugs at Sans' jacket to come inside,  
"well, then let me make you something so you won't forget!"

Smirking, Sans enters.

Frisk finds a piece of old paper laying around, and something to draw with…

After a few minutes, they've drawn a crude picture of three people; a short pudgy one standing next to a tall and incredibly thin one, with a crude anime girl sitting on the tall one's shoulders.

The tall one, presumably Papyrus, has what Sans can only assume is spaghetti on his head, and the short pudgy one has what are labelled as "hot cats" laying all around him.

A flock of winged ketchup bottles is also flying over their heads.

Sans looks over the picture, chuckles, and pats Frisk on the head, "thanks, buddy, i'll keep it with me."

Visibly smiling, Frisk replies, "yea! You won't forget as long as you have that!"

Contemplatively, Sans says, "hmm… it looks like it's missing something. here, gimmie that pencil."

With a short nod, Frisk hands Sans the pencil and he writes "don't forget" at the bottom…

Sans feels like he has seen this picture before, but can't quite put his finger on it.

Frisk smiles again, this time with subtle sadness, and Sans pats their head one last time,  
"see ya around kiddo, i should get going."

Masking their sadness as best as they can, Frisk waves while Sans turns the dial on the door and walks through to the manor.

Frisk almost follows with, since they could… but they hesitate and the door closes before they can.

They think about using the door to go to the manor, but they hesitate again.

Marceline, however, calls Frisk to the kitchen for lunch, thereby deciding their actions for them.

:-:

In a dark room, many skeletons are working on various bits of technology and magic items.

They all seem to be working at different speeds, with some moving significantly slower than others, and a few barely even visible because of how fast they are moving.

Regardless of their speed, their shadows deepen unnaturally in unison.

:-:

**"Lucy, how goes your work?"**

"Preparations are almost complete CU-270. Pre-Time-Jump-Sans got the Last Dreams from Frisk's room just a few moments ago. All we need to do is lure Asriel in and everything will be in place. Once Sans steps into the past, we can monitor the situation here and give him instructions."

:-:

**"And you are sure this is the right path?"**

"I am a Seer, of course it is. The margin for error is minimal. As long as you do your part, everything will work out properly."

:-:

**"The trap has been set, the bait is in place, and all that is left is for him to show his decrepit face."**

Lucy sighs. "It will only get harder from here, since my sight can only go so far in this timeline."

:-:

**"Your sight is invaluable. There is literally no way to quantify all the times I failed without it."**

Without missing a beat, Lucy replies, "You have failed (2.1e+39)+2,382,888,522,764 times without me."

:-:

**"… Thanks Lucy…"**

"If you do not mind, this task requires my full attention. Telling you how many times you failed is amusing, but pointless. Anything else?"

:-:

**"Any word on the pendant?"**

"Pendant? This is the first time I have heard anything about a pendant."

Their shadows return to normal abruptly, as soon as she utters the first word with a questioning tone.

:-:

Sans steps up to the large time machine and starts typing on a screen in wingdings, _'let's see… need to set the "Forced variation" to include me, the "Universal constants" to be present-(present/2), and… well, I guess I can just fill "Natural variation" with a bunch of random numbers… So the F.U.N. values should combine and resolve to… yes… that seems about right. -242.'_

With the final bit of data entered into the computer, the time machine begins to power up; just as Papyrus enters the room.

Concerned, Papyrus reaches out and places a hand on Sans' shoulder, "SANS… ARE YOU SURE YOU SHOULD DO THIS? WHAT IF-"

Sans shrugs Papyrus' hand away and steps closer to the time machine, "there isn't another way. i got that confirmed today by cu-270. i have to go to give us the advantage we need to finally stop _him_, to get the answers we need…"

Proud of his brother's resolve, but saddened, Papyrus remarks, "SANS… I WAS WONDERING SOMETHING… IF, WHEN THIS IS ALL DONE, WE CAN GO BACK… WHAT WILL THAT MEAN FOR ALL OF OUR NEW FRIENDS HERE?"

Sans pulls out the picture Frisk drew for him… it still feels familiar for some reason.

Looking away, and tucking the picture into one of his pockets, Sans says, "we could always visit…"

Turning back to the computer console, Sans types in some more information, and the time machine begins to whine sharply for a moment before turning to a dull hum. The manor shakes lightly as time and space are manipulated in a haphazard and imprecise manner.

Watching from the side, Papyrus hopes that his brother will change his mind; or at least ask him to go with.

As the time machine nears completion of its task, however, it is more and more apparent that Sans will not stop; nor will he ask for help.

The time machine finalizes, and the human-like skull's mouth fills with shifting light.

Sans stands in front of it, hesitating.  
"it's ready… all i have to do is step through and I'll go to the past."

Papyrus' resolve boils over as he watches his brother hesitate for the first time in a long time… and he declares, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CANNOT LET YOU GO THROUGH THIS ENDEAVOUR ON YOUR OWN, BROTHER! I WILL GO WITH YOU! !"

Recklessly, Papyrus runs over, grabs Sans, and jumps towards the event horizon of the time machine.

Sans tries to stop him, but his movement is hampered too much by his suit to be effective, and his magic is in the time machine. "Papyrus, n-!"

*** FILE 10 CREATED**

:-:

The room goes dark as light is drawn to the event horizon.

The time machine causes the manor to quake again, as the two skeleton brothers are atomized, and the event horizon increases in size.

The shaking causes the time machine to slowly tear itself apart, but not before the event horizon collapses in on itself rapidly, causing a secondary quake, followed by an explosion that tears apart reality.

*** FILE 0 ERASED  
* FILE 10 LOADED**

* * *

**NOTES:**

**The song Undyne sings is this one: Deltarune - Don't Forget (Full Ver./Cover) - Caleb Hyles  
I suggest giving it a listen if you haven't heard it already!**


	26. Whispers of the forgotten

**:-"Whispers of the Forgotten"-:**

Torn apart, stretched across all of time, and being nowhen all at once, Sans and Papyrus' consciousnesses attempt to reassert themselves in reality, but fail repeatedly.

A mysterious voice leaves a mixed up imprint in their combined consciousness.

It's in wingdings.

"Seven… I cannot say my solution will be perfect, but you will live."  
"Six… No matter, this old skeleton has a few new tricks up his sleeve."  
"Two… This is a rather unfortunate state of being. Can't leave without help."  
"One… Sans? I did not expect to see you here."  
"Five… You boys always did get into trouble together, didn't you?"  
"Three… No matter, I can fix it… One of the boons of being everywhen and nowhen."  
"Four… Wait… Papyrus is with you? That complicates matters…"  
"Eight… I hope you don't mind the counting, it helps me stay sane and keep track of things."

Confused, Papyrus wakes up on the top of a large open hill. The area looks familiar, but it's missing something…

Standing up, Papyrus looks around to get his bearings, "strange, i could have sworn-. wait a minute… why am i talking like that lazybones?! sans! sans, where are you?! saaaans, this isn't funny!"

**"What's this? A Skeleton? Here? You don't belong here."**  
**"Skeleton monsters aren't supposed to exist yet."**

:-:

Somehow recognizing the voice, and having a name for it, Papyrus asks, "cu-270! have you seen my brother? i could have sworn i picked him up and jumped into the time thingy with him!"

**"You know me in this form? So, you time travelled… Please follow me, we can't stay here."**

:-:

Papyrus' shadow begins to move without him moving, and he recognizes that it is CU-270 doing it.

Though still wanting answers, Papyrus decides to follow CU-270, for half the day, to a secluded building on the outskirts of an unrecognizable town.

**"Here, put on one of these robes. When did you come from?"**

:-:

Wanting some answers first, Papyrus demands, "wait just a moment. i've followed you here all day and now we are alone, and you are making me wear robes over my 'battle body!' i want to know where sans is, where i am, and why i know your name!"

Papyrus' shadow shrugs.

**"I don't know where Sans is. As for where you are, this is the outskirts of a human town."  
"You can't be seen. If one of these stupid humans saw a walking skeleton right now…"  
"…They would be scared."  
"I don't know why you know my name."**

:-:

Standing in his usual heroic pose, Papyrus declares, "they have no need to fear the great papyrus!"

**"Put the robes on, they'll make you look like royalty so no one will bother you."**

:-:

Not wanting to cover his costume up, but also not minding looking like royalty, Papyrus considers it for a moment… then decides to go along with it. "fine, but will you help me find sans?"

**"Before I can help, I need more information. When was your intended destination?"**

:-:

Papyrus thinks for a while… nothing comes to mind, at first, but eventually an answer comes to him. "i do not know exactly, but i somehow know that sans entered a bunch of letters and numbers for 'forced variation,' 'universal constants,' and 'natural variation,' and that they resolved to -242."

**"'Universal Constants?' That doesn't sound right…"**  
**"It should have been 'Uniform Progression of Time.'"**  
**"If he entered data assuming it was a constant… Were you both supposed to go?"**

:-:

Thinking hard, now understanding that he seems to have most of Sans' recent memories, Papyrus looks for the answer.

If doesn't take long to find it, "no, it was only supposed to be him. Me jumping in with him caused us to be joined together in a weird way."

**"No, much worse actually. The extra data, and the erroneous FUN value…"**  
**"…Would have caused an unresolvable error."**  
**"Which, essentially, should have resulted in you both being strung out across all of time…"**  
**"That begs the question… how did you get here?"**

:-:

Something almost forgotten resurfaces in Papyrus' mind, "oh, that is easy, our dadster saved us!"

**"Dadster? … You mean Gaster? Hmm… Interesting… Very interesting…"**  
**"Hold on… let me take on a different form…"**

:-:

Papyrus' shadow shifts, detaches, and coalesces into the shape of a small human…

It almost reminds him of an older Frisk, but it slowly takes on the colours and shapes of a pale, skinny teen, with red pin pricks of light for eyes that are floating in an impossibly deep darkness. He seems to be wearing some sort of jumpsuit, and has a sad expression on his face.

Impatient, Papyrus asks, "can we go find sans now? i am really worried about him…"

When CU-270 speaks, not even a hint of his emotions can be heard, "no, he was probably sent to another point in time. In order to find him we'll have to enlist the aid of humans, but humans aren't very good at magic yet."

Confidently, Papyrus declares, "we don't need humans! i am the great papyrus! surely i can do what ever needs to be done!"

A sigh from CU-270, and he replies, "right. I used to be a lot like you, but I've failed too much. I just keep trying because I feel like I _ have _ to. I'm not sure I can fix anything."

Heroically, Papyrus declares, "fear not! i, the great papyrus, will help you! and in return, you will help me! we can thus help each other, and together we can fix anything! nyeh heh heh heh!"

CU-270 seems to smile a little, but frowns again, "maybe. This is the first time I've seen you here. Follow me… someone is going to be here soon, and we shouldn't be seen here. Then we can talk about plans to find your brother, _(and maybe saving reality.)_"

Papyrus follows, but didn't quite catch the bit at the end, "finding my brother and saving who?"

CU-270 doesn't respond.

:-:

After turning a corner, Papyrus realizes that they are now in a secluded field in the middle of the forest.

The location is foreign to him, but he can somewhat make out the peak of mount Ebott to the south west.

CU-270 stops and says, "here we are, home sweet home."

Papyrus points out the obvious, "there isn't anything here."

CU-270 nods, "correct, this is where my home used to be. A long time ago. Enough dwelling on the past though, do you know what year it is? I'll have to catch you up with current events."

Papyrus shakes his head, "i have no clue what thyme it is!"

After a brief moment, Papyrus realizes what he said… "saaans! why must you pester me with bad puns even when you are missing?!"

CU-270 almost fails to suppress a chuckle, "well… the year is 1811. Humans have progressed to basic technology, including rather inefficient cars; television and such is also rather new, but is gaining traction. Humans have been focusing on technology, in order to separate themselves from Monsterkind, but soon they are going to realize that they need to improve their magical capabilities. When that happens, a small group of them will get together to try to advance human magic… but it will fail. If they were to succeed, it would be a great boon for everyone. They just can't figure out how to use their magic. Actually, that is supposed to happen soon… Hey, I have an idea."

Intrigued, Papyrus asks, "what is your idea? do you think we should help them learn magic? i can definitely help with that, i'm the best at magic!"

CU-270 nods, "yes, normally I teach them magic but… do you happen to be good at human magic from the future you came from?"

Worried, Papyrus says, "wait, i watched a show like this with alphys once! if i teach humans how to do magic, it'll cause a pair-a-dogs!"

Taking a moment, Papyrus takes a deep breath and tries to ignore the slip. It would seem Sans' bad pun habits came with some of his memories. "paradox. it will cause… a paradox. pardon, it would seem i have inherited my brother's bad taste in puns post-humerus-ly."

CU-270 ignores the small crisis and shakes his head, "nope. When you came from doesn't matter. As far as reality and time are concerned, you have always existed here and now; even if you stop 'yourself' from time travelling. Only a Red SOUL can properly travel backwards in time, by using a RESET or a LOAD. The way you did it is very imprecise… Think about it like this… You are basically a copy of Papyrus from the future, so now there are two of you…"

Papyrus thinks for a moment… "so… it is like an item duplication glitch, but with people?"

CU-270 nods, "sure. So, were you any good with human magic?"

Shaking his head, Papyrus replies, "no, i was not… i also do not have any memories from sans about human magic. last thing i remember from him was that he wrote a note for frisk, but didn't give it to them."

Beginning to pace, CU-270 thinks for a few minutes… then replies, "well… I have another idea, but it'll restrict my magic significantly; despite that, it may just be worth it. First, do you mind if I take a look at your shared memories so I can see if I can determine the FUN value of where you came from?"

Papyrus replies, "sure, but don't go looking at anything else!"

CU-270 nods, then grabs Papyrus' hand. After saying something in a weird language, they both slump to the ground unexpectedly.

:-:

After an unknown amount of time, Papyrus stirs; his SOUL feels weird. Like someone has been poking at it.

CU-270 looks up, and says, "ah, so you finally woke up. I found the path you came from. The decisions and actions that led up to you being here now. It's promising, but, well, it would seem this isn't the first iteration. I hate rudimentary time travel… Nowhere to go but forward, I guess."

Papyrus sits up, brushes the dirt off himself, and asks, "so, does this mean we'll be able to find sans?"

Shaking his head, CU-270 replies, "we don't have to. Sans will re-appear in the relative location he was in before going through the time machine… eventually. Right now, we should focus on taking full advantage of the fact that you have advanced knowledge and control over magic; despite not knowing human magic."

Letting out a sad sigh, Papyrus sits down and hugs his knees, "i miss him already…"

CU-270 replies, abrasively, "well, sitting around moping won't change that. You will see him again, someday, so hold out until then."

Papyrus nods, sadly, "so, what next?"

Pacing again, CU-270 thinks… "Let's see… It would be best to disguise you as a powerful, but reclusive mage of some sort. A side effect of my plan is that your SOUL will appear to be a human SOUL. Colour and all. Though my own magic will be greatly diminished. Based on the FUN value you came from, that seems the be the course of action we must take. So, how do you feel about being the most powerful mage in all of human history?"

Proudly, Heroically, Papyrus stands… his small cape flapping in the non-existent wind under his borrowed robe, and says, "why, that sounds just fine! i am the great papyrus after all, so if people finally notice that then that is ok!"

CU-270 nods, then says, "well, sit back down then, I can't guarantee you will be standing when I do this."

Obeying, Papyrus sits down in a comfortable position against a tree.

CU-270 chants in some grating language and his body slowly flakes away as impossibly dark Dust, then his shattered red SOUL appears.

After more chanting, all but one of the seven pieces fly towards Papyrus; he faints instantly.

:-:

Several days later…

Papyrus wakes up with a strange feeling in his SOUL. He calls it out for investigation, and sees that it is now entirely red and relatively upside down to how it used to be.

**"That took a lot more out of me than I expected. How are you feeling?"**

:-:

Papyrus looks around for CU-270, but can't see him, so he speaks to nothing in particular, "I feel weird. Did you merge your SOUL with mine?"

**"Yes, but no. My SOUL is rather… special. It helps that you are a young Boss Monster."  
"I'll be with you, and I will teach you how to use human magic."  
"You should find it particularly easy, given your aptitude for puzzles and patterns."  
"With you teaching humans magic, that will let me manipulate other things secretively…"  
"...Which will help significantly."**

:-:

Papyrus is happy from hearing the compliments, "I never knew you had such good taste in puzzles! I am talking weird again, though… Is that because your SOUL is connected to mine?"

**"Yes. You should find it easier to blend in now."**  
**"I have also put an illusion on you to make you look more human."**

:-:

Though upset that he cannot run around as himself, Papyrus doesn't like the idea of scaring people…

After a moment's thought, Papyrus stands and says, "well then, let us get to learning!"

"**To be honest… I'm… not actually that good at ****human ****magic, ****but I'll teach you what I can.****"**

:-:

The years come and go… CU-270 teaches Papyrus everything he knows about human magic, and Papyrus expands upon it. Takes it down paths, and creates patterns, that CU-270 never considered.

The timeline CU-270 came from had powerful magi that made a Relic, which was used to great effect despite failing in the end… _ 'Perhaps something similar can _ _ be done _ _ here, but the mistakes can be fixed…' _

Papyrus agrees that he should work secretively, never giving his true identity away, until the time is right, in order to preserve the events that lead to the future he came from; that way, they have a greater chance of finding Sans sooner, rather than later.

With access to all elements, and the powers of a Red SOUL, Papyrus works to master human magic and roams the land helping those in need.

It results in him gaining quite a reputation, and people begin whispering stories of the human magi with magical capabilities that rival even the King of Monsterkind, Asgore.

Papyrus laments his brother being gone, and occasionally has bouts of severe depression and self loathing over the event, but moves forward year after year comforted by the knowledge that Sans will re-appear, and that he will be able to see his friends again.

After eight years, CU-270 removes six of the seven pieces of his SOUL from within Papyrus, and uses them to mark individuals with high potential. Papyrus no longer needs CU-270's SOUL to use powerful human magic, but still needs it for holding Determination.

Papyrus, going by the "Red Sage," looks for these individuals; he eases the search by announcing that he will teach six people he deems have significant potential. Almost immediately, he is contacted by other powerful magi who want to learn from him… Papyrus sifts through these would-be magi, and looks for those who have a piece of CU-270's SOUL. He questions CU-270 about why he chose to do it this way, who says that it is to keep a certain evil person from catching on.

These magi, each with a red secondary trait, eventually become the Sages for their respective SOUL colour, and found the Sanctum of the Seven Sages where CU-270's home used to be. It is restricted to humans for the first few years, in order to focus on developing human magic.

Several more years pass, and, with the aid of the other Sages, Papyrus tracks down when his brother will re-appear; CU-270 occasionally goes to where the Addamses have built their manor, just in case he comes back early.

As a precaution to some prophecies, Papyrus etches a highly intricate web of arcane runes into several pieces of diamond… Upon its completion, one of the other Sages comments about how it looks a little like an eye when put together; so Papyrus decides to name it "Tim," in honour of his brother's bad jokes. It is thus referred to as an "Eye-Tim," by the Sages.

Despite CU-270's constant slips of calling it a "Relic," the Sages refer to it as an Artifact; with humans, and monsters, adding "Legendary" to the name when it is revealed.

Papyrus becomes even more reclusive after this, however, worrying that the Sages have been lying to him to give him hope. In another fit of depression, and self loathing, Papyrus reveals his true identity to the Sages… Who already knew. They comfort him, and agree that keeping his identity a secret from the humans is important for now. They also express immense gratitude for Papyrus teaching them, which makes him feel much better.

After yet more time passes, a few skeletons appear within the Sanctum, having been guided there by CU-270, and are given refuge in a small section of the Sanctum. This fact is hidden from the people within the Sanctum, and instead a cover up is used; the cover up being that the rooms are off limits due to rampant, self perpetuating magic.

After a few years, no one even thinks about the areas that are off-limits.

Some skeleton monsters appear outside of the Sanctum in neighbouring towns, and cause mass panic. Many of them are killed due to the initial panic, but eventually most humans realize and regret their mistakes… The holiday of Halloween is started, as a reminder that not all things that appear suddenly in the night are actually bad, and to pay respects to the monsters who lost their lives; some people still think of Skeleton monsters as unholy abominations.

A special room at the top of the Red Spire, that floats above the Sanctum, is created and linked to the void. Without light, the room is overtaken by the void. It is used by Papyrus and the other Sages to practice highly dangerous magic, as well as to communicate with Failures.

Papyrus trains too vigorously (trying to practice out his anxiety, self loathing, and almost overwhelming sadness) and is trapped in the training room for what feels to him to be several years.

He comes to terms with it, and prefers to sit within the void now, but doesn't like talking within the void any more; he never says why, but it is assumed he got into an argument with one or more of his Failures.

More years pass, and unrest grows among humans and monsters. Papyrus does his best to maintain a welcoming environment. As such, any who desire to pursue knowledge are allowed within the walls of the Sanctum, including monsters.

CU-270 warns Papyrus that Sans may not know who Papyrus is when he reappears, and that his memories will have to be restored… But that Sans needs to complete a certain task immediately after re-appearing. If he does not, they will miss several important opportunities that will ensure the future is properly restored.

Papyrus hesitantly agrees to not rush to his brother as soon as he re-appears.

A human accountant, who iss studying magic at the sanctum, finds himself within one of the restricted areas and meets a skeleton. He is scared at first, but they eventually share stories secretly over several weeks, and become close.

The human gets caught up in strange skeleton politics, and has to literally fight for her hand in marriage against other potential suitors. He wins, and their secret relationship serves to help the skeleton monsters slowly become less aggressive towards humans, now being forced to recognize that they are not all terrible creatures.

The human ends up spending most of his time within the restricted areas… the Sages do not stop him, since he keeps it a secret.

With all the pieces in place, CU-270 waits patiently for Sans' return, having gone to great lengths to ensure every variable is taken into account.

All that is left is to wait for 1941 to roll around…

With a start, Sans wakes up in an unknown room, "Gaster?"

Lost and confused, Sans looks around… "W-wait… Who… Who is 'Gaster?' Who… am I? _Where_ am I…?"

Sans is in a vaguely familiar room. It feels as though he should recognize it… but he can't quite put his finger on it. His memories are all over the place, and are hard to pin down.

Sitting up, he hears crinkling in one of his pockets; he also feels as though something is fighting his movements.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Sans pulls out a note and a crude drawing… "Who is Sans? Am I Frisk? 'don't forget…?'"

His shadow deepens, and he puts the picture and note aside; not having any memory of them.

**"Something went wrong with the transfer when you tried to time travel."  
"I will explain everything to you later. For now, there is important work to do."  
"I have been preparing this moment for quite some time."**

:-:

Not remembering enough to feel one way or the other about the voice coming from his shadow, Sans asks, "who are you? What… what work do I need to do?"

**"You may call me CU-270. Follow me… You should be able to work off of instincts."**  
**"We can't be caught in the Addams' manor. We have to work in secret."**

:-:

Sans' shadow detaches from him and beacons for him to follow. Having no other options, needing answers, and having a gut feeling that he should listen to this shadow, Sans follows quietly.

As they enter a hallway, the sounds of small bare feet running around echo through out; followed by the laughter of several children.

Instinctively, Sans walks around the corner into a room and shortcuts to the front door to avoid being caught.

**"Ah, very good. I see your instincts are still intact. I was worried for a moment."**  
**"Come, we must not dally; time is of the essence."**

:-:

The two leave the strange, familiar manor.

Sans follows the shadow, for several hours, until they are in a secluded field in the middle of the forest.

**"No one will come here. I suppose I should explain everything."**

:-:

Scratching his head, Sans nods, "yea, that'd be great."

**"In a time that no longer exists, you were going to travel back through time to save everyone."  
"You were hesitant, worried that it wouldn't work, but I told you to do it."  
"That it had to be done."  
"I warned you that you would lose your memories, but not to what extent…"  
"As it stands now, there are several things we need to do to put time back the way it was…"  
"…but in our favour."**

:-:

Sans feels upset for a moment, but doesn't understand why, then asks, "so… everything is messed up. I tried doing something that shouldn't be possible… You encouraged me… That means it's all your fault."

**"Not exactly… You can blame David for everything being the way it is now."**  
**"We are working together to stop him."**

:-:

An overwhelming hatred burns its way into Sans' mind, at the mention of that name. "I may have lost most of my memories, but that name… Tell me what to do."

**"First, we have to get David's attention."  
"Your part is to kill off enough of his cultists that he jumps back to try to stop you."  
"While you do that, I will be setting up traps to catch him…"  
"It is likely he will already be waiting for you, so kill them off randomly."**

:-:

Sighing, Sans comments, "killing some puppets… Alright, I can manage that. Point me to where they are, and let me lose."

A map, that has several buildings within a few cities and towns marked on it, both human and monster, rises out of Sans' shadow.

**"Be quick about it, and don't let them notice you."  
"And remember, only show as much mercy to them as they would to you… _none_."**

:-:

With those final words, CU-270 departs and leaves Sans to his own devices.

Sans takes some time to look over everything he has…

It doesn't take long, since he doesn't have anything any more, but he does manage to figure out what he is wearing. The powered suit he has on seems to have been designed to aid in magic regulation, assisted movement, DT enhancement of magic, and some magic deflection. It also seems to be able to slow or speed up the molecules around him, to match local molecular speeds, using alterations of his time-stopping ability. The magic deflection feature seems to have been a last minute add-on, and thus isn't working properly.

He takes a moment to tweak the move-assist so it fights him less, then decides where to hit first by rolling a pebble on the map.

With his destination chosen, Sans begins walking.

Then he remembers that he can speed up the process by using shortcuts, since his suit will help optimize his magic usage.

He arrives at his first destination within an hour, checks to make sure it is the right place, and then turns it to cinders with his DT enhanced Gaster Blasters. The Karmic Poison that compliments his attacks has increased in potency seven fold, and has taken on strong acidic properties as well.

His attacks reduce the cultists to steaming purple puddles that slowly eat away at the floor.

After rolling some debris on the map, he begins going to his next target to repeat the process…

But a strange, disturbing voice calls out to him…

_ **'Sans… You don't belong here, Sans. I can tell because your mind knows my altar, but I have not seen you yet.'** _

He shakes his head to try to get the maddening voice out of it, then proceeds to his next destination.

Upon arriving to his next destination, he checks to ensure it's the right place before he lets loose with his Blasters. Confirmation takes only a moment, and another building is reduced to smoking rubble.

He takes a random bit of debris and selects his next destination, then leaves as expressionless as he arrived.

That voice enters his mind again…

_ **'You should come back, Sans. Come back, call on me, and I can help you; all you have to do is kill a few cultists for me… Nothing you haven't already done, right? I bet you still remember my name.'** _

A gut feeling makes him think that what the voice is offering is too easy, but the issue goes away in the next moment. Another, far more familiar, voice echoes through his mind. It's David…

_'Sans… I should have known you are who killed my cultists! If you wanted my attention, **you have it.**'_

With a smirk, Sans vanishes to continue his dirty work.

After a few days of travel, and a day of rest, Sans approaches his next target.

Before he can check on it, that voice comes back…

_ **'Come back, Sans, to the shrouded isle. I can give you power… I can kill your foes…'** _

Sans' gut instinct is to continue ignoring the voice, but he finds himself seriously considering it.  
_ 'The shrouded isle, huh?' _

Looking on his map, Sans sees two large islands to the south east labelled "Japan."

As soon as he begins thinking to himself about how he would tell where this "shrouded isle" is, an outline in the north west section of the map appears… It seems to be made from dried blood.

Now significantly wary of it, Sans thinks to himself, _ 'well, that's pretty foreboding; maybe I shouldn't go after all…' _

_ **'You need not fear my old magic, Sans. Come back, and I can get rid of all your worries; I can restore your memories… I will be waiting for you, Sans. All you need to do is call on my name, and kill a few cultists… It would be unwise to ignore me again.'** _

Sans has a sinking feeling where his stomach would normally be… On one hand, he feels as though he should ignore this very creepy and disturbing voice, but on the other it is making rather solid arguments. It sounds too good to be true, honestly.

Deciding to continue the task at hand, Sans investigates the area to confirm that it is a place where cultists are… It doesn't take long.

A few moments later, with some screaming as they are all reduced to bubbling piles of acidic goo, and the building is destroyed. No evidence to link him to it, not that he needs to worry about that.

David never appeared again after that one time, and that is OK to Sans.

He opts to continue ignoring the creepy voice and chooses his next target, having a strong sense that nothing it's promising is worth it; let alone true.

Fortunately the creepy voice never comes back, and Sans manages to eliminate the rest of his targets over the course of several years.

When he is done with his dirty task, Sans returns to Ebott valley and puts it all behind him.

:-:

Leisurely, Sans walks through the forests near Mt. Ebott as he waits for CU-270 to speak to him again.

His memories have been returning to him slowly, so he is grateful for the moment of rest as he tries to sort through them all.

Unfortunately, however, his rest is short lived.

**"There you are. You are exceptionally difficult to track."  
"I have good news, and bad news."  
"Bad news is, a cultist got away… I can't find them any more, so it is likely David saved him."  
"Good news, David is trapped on the shrouded island now. We can begin erasing him."**

:-:

Sans retorts, "by we, you mean me. don't ya?"

**"Yes. I can't exactly do it right now, Papyrus has my SOUL."**

:-:

Understanding fills his mind, and Sans asks, "so, what are you gonna do?"

**"I'm going to help you track David down, something you can't do alone."  
"But first, you have to create a secret laboratory under Mt. Hume."  
"From there, you will need to steal the Inter-Timeline Chronographs from the secret human lab."  
"The special fluctuations in the timeline the ITCs make, and record, can be used as Morse code."  
"They will let us find any messages that the future sent before it was destroyed."  
"David shouldn't be a problem yet, so don't kill him; we need that one alive."**

:-:

Sans asks, "what then? i just get those and then sit around?"

**"No, we will use the data we collect to track David. He has been time travelling for a long time."  
"We need to find every last instance of him so we can stop him."  
"We have to be secretive, however, and stop him from his most recent time jumps…"  
"…then work our way to the first."  
"If we don't, his future selves may notice something is wrong."**

:-:

Sans nods, "got it. in order to dunk 'em, i have to start from the top. lead the way."

:-:

Months pass and the laboratory is finished.

Relations between humans and monsters are significantly strained, with reports of mysterious attacks on human buildings still going around; no one was able to find any evidence, and are thus blaming monsters. They are correct in their assumption, of course, but they are wrong to think the deceased were innocent.

That voice enters Sans' mind again… _ **'You shouldn't have ignored me, Sans… You will regret it.'** _

Sans shakes his head to bring himself back to the present, "hey, uh, cu-270. who is frisk?"

**"Oh! Right… I forgot to help you get all your memories back."  
"Sit back and relax, this will probably be… an… uh, _interesting_ experience."**

:-:

With a smirk, Sans sits back against a tree, "relax? buddy, say no more."

As Sans relaxes against a tree, CU-270 attempts to restore his memories…

But it doesn't seem to work. The memories are not taking hold.

**"Well, that is problematic. It isn't working."**

:-:

Sans shrugs, "well, if i can't remember it must not be important… right?"

**"We will go with that for now. You should make your way to the shrouded isle…"  
"We need the ITC's from here on out, or we will be caught off guard."  
"The original David on the island will be an issue if you are caught by him, so don't be."**

:-:

Slightly concerned, Sans asks, "wait… the shrouded isle?"

**"Yes, that is where the secret human lab is."**  
**"There are a lot of other dangerous things there too… so be cautious."**

:-:

Shooting a finger gun at CU-270, Sans replies, "got it. can i take a quick break first?"

There's no response, so Sans decides to do just that.

His nap is nice, and when he's done he starts to make his way to the shrouded isle. Though mostly sticking to unpopulated routes, Sans occasionally finds the means to catch a ride with someone that happens to be going his way.

Most people treat him suspiciously, but his unkempt look and laid-back demeanour leaves room for others to consider him as just another monster.

Once he makes it to the northwest shore of Terra, he begins to plan out how he will make it to the island.

_'let's see… dt levels in the suit are near empty, so i can't shortcut there… The only other option is to take a field trip through the void, but i really don't like being there. i guess it wouldn't hurt for just a moment. i am… **was**, a hybrid; so at least i won't die immediately?'_

Sans winces as he thinks about his last experience with travelling through the void… It wasn't particularly pleasant.

Gathering his courage, Sans focuses hard on his desire, creates a sphere of utter darkness around him with magic, reaches out to where he believes the isle is, then pulls his arm back and wills reality to bend. It results in a roughly circular distortion that shows the island, but he didn't reach far enough…

He repeats the process, and the view shifts to the shore of the island.

After stepping through, Sans is exceptionally tired and decides to take a nap…

Sans wakes up around nightfall feeling refreshed.

He checks the DT levels in his suit, and notes that there is only enough for him to empower a few attacks, at most… _'_ _getting back is going to be troublesome.'_

Approaching the small concealed entrance, Sans stealthily enters the facility and works to minimise his chances of being caught.

Humans are still here… _ 'how did cu-270 trap david if all these humans are still here? where even is he? ' _

Taking a moment to turn into a room to avoid being noticed by a roaming guard, Sans decides that he needs to get a lab coat in order to blend in better.

_'What was it that caused me to rebel…? It's been so long, I can hardly remember.'_

An idea enters his mind and Sans starts to track down , to employ him in the theft of the machinery, but long forgotten memories, stirred up by the time travel accident, rush back into his mind…

He alters his path and heads to the high-security section, nabs a loose ID badge and lab coat, then walks into a room containing several experimental pieces of magi-tech.

One of which just so happens to have been made by him.

It's a flask that slowly replenishes what ever liquid is inside of it, using magic to get the ingredients, and magic infused nanites to alter said ingredients to what they need to be. _ 'my endless flask… i made this as a joke for sanchez, but it got confiscated before I could give it to him. i hadn't thought about it before, but this could also duplicate poisons, liquid explosives, napalm… you name it. this should wet his appetite.' _

Sans chuckles a little at the unintended pun.

With a bartering item retrieved, Sans tracks down Sanchez to make a deal.

It doesn't take long, since Sanchez is usually slacking off in the break room. _'_ _man, I envy that guy…'_

Fortunately, no one else in there yet. "yo, sanchez. i need to talk to you."

Annoyed that someone is bothering him, Sanchez continues to tap away at a handheld gaming device and retorts, "fuck off, I still have 30 minutes on my break," then grabs some chips out of a bowl next to him.

Sans walks around and stands in front of Sanchez, "what if i said i have something that might interest you?"

With an annoyed huff, Sanchez pauses his game and sets it to the side, "You've got thirty seconds to keep my attention."

Pulling out the flask, Sans says, "i need you to-"

Interrupting, Sanchez says, "I'm b*buurp*ored already, go do what ever the hell it is you're supposed to be doing before I report you or whatever," then stands up, pockets his game, grabs the chip bowl, and starts to leave.

Trying again, Sans quickly says, _ "i have a flask that duplicates _ _ the _ _ liquid inside it." _

Sanchez stops mid step and turns his head half way back to Sans, "Okay, I'm listening."

A brief sigh of relief, "i need to get the itcs out of here and to ebott valley. i'm planning a rebellion."

Now slightly agitated again, Sanchez asks, "right, and I guess you want me to do that for an economy breaking flask that can duplicate alcohol? Don't get me wrong, this place could do with a rebellion, but I'm not really feelin' like I'm getting a fair deal here. I mean, this place is pretty sweet. I get to slack off, I get access to a bunch stuff I need, not to mention tons of nerds that I can bully into doing all my dirty work for me… It'll be pretty hard to top that."

Sans smirks, summons a magic bone, uses it against something organic to cause his Karmic poison to take effect, then tosses a small melting bit into the flask.

After a few moments, Sans tips the flask over and ten times as much Karmic poison that went in pours out.

When the Karmic poison stops coming out of the flask, Sans says, "no sanchez, not just alcohol,** any** liquid. some liquids take longer, like napalm and other complex chemicals, but any liquid you put in here will be slowly replicated."

Mulling over it for a moment with a straight face, Sanchez scratches his chin, takes a swig out of his flask… burps, and then says, "nope, sorry, not in*buurp*terested. Why don't you go ask someone who gives a shit? Anyway, I'll pretend this never happened. Peace."

Sans almost tries to make a better offer, one he can't keep, but something happens.

As Sanchez is leaving the break room, with his bowl of chips in hand, someone bumps into him; it causes his chips to go all over the place, and the individual who caused it says, "watch the fuck where you're going asshole, can't you see I've got sensitive equipment here?!"

Walking back over to Sans, with a bored expression, Sanchez asks, "so… you're uh… planning a rebellion, huh?"

Sans replies, "yep."

Sanchez pulls his flask out, takes a swig, and says, "fuck this place, count me in. What'd you need me to do again? Get the IT-wh*buurp*ats-its? I can do that. Gimmie that infinite booze flask, maybe I can use it to make something actually useful."

Sans hands over the flask, it looks identical to the one Sanchez already has, and says, "yea the inter-timeline chronographs. itcs for short. i need to get them to ebott vally, but i don't have a way to go back and forth."

After making sure no other goop is in the new flask, Sanchez puts the last of his booze from his old flask into the new one, then tosses his old one aside in a random direction. "Alright, I'll go get the whatzits and put'em in Ebott valley, probably fu*burp*ck some other shit up while I'm at it."

With that, Sanchez pulls out his portal gun and gets to work…

More memories flood Sans' mind… flashes of… himself. Memories he feels he never had before...

He knows what he has to do, but he isn't sure… no… he is. _ 'this must not have been the first time we've done this… I wonder how many times this makes it?' _

With a shrug, Sans walks through the sterile concrete corridors of the lab and tracks himself down.


	27. Reunions

**:-"Reunions"-:**

Memories that Sans wishes he permanently forgot are brought to the forefront of his mind.

He struggles to suppress them in order to continue his search…

Finding himself, in the literal physical sense and not the philosophical one, shouldn't take much longer.

Sure enough, he rounds a corner and is greeted with his destination… A door that reads:  
"Head of Magi-tech development: Sans, C" 

Sans takes a brief moment to collect himself, _'man… it's gonna be pretty weird seeing myself.'_

As sans reaches for the door, alarms start going off, _"*Kchshht* ATTENTION! ATTENTION! SOMEONE HAS BROKEN INTO THE TIME LAB! ALL AVAILABLE SECURITY PERSONNEL REPORT TO THE TIME LAB IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!*Ktch*"_

With a sigh of relief, Sans opens the door to his old lab and walks in.

Sans sees himself in the flesh.

Literally, in this case, since it's before the first rebellion.

He briefly misses having hair, but closes and locks the door before continuing inward.

Past Sans notices, and turns around, "You must be the one they're looking for. I've gotta tell you, buddy, you picked the wrong ro-"

Future Sans interrupts his past self, "you've got it all wrong pal, they're lookin' for sanchez. i'm just a more handsome version of you."

Curious, Sans' old self asks, "_ right _, as if I'd ever look as sloppy as you. This facility only allows one version of a person at a time, so, if you really are another version of me, you must have screwed up pretty bad to end up like that and be allowed here."

Retorting, Sans says, "you're one to talk. do you even know what you're researching? what they've turned you into?"

Future Sans takes off his fake head/helmet, revealing the cracks and cut marks on his skull, "this is what david is going to do to you, and… well, gaster does it to himself on accident… but you can stop david from doing it to papyrus too. that thing you're making, david is gonna test it on _you _first."

Past Sans returns to his work, "how do I know you are even telling the truth? You know this place is connected to, like, basically _every timeline, _right?"

Sighing, Future Sans replies, "i'm here 'cause i time travelled. you know that off-limits pet project of yours? the one with the f.u.n. values? it works, but not yet. it needs some tweaks… ok, it needs a lotta tweaks… but it _works."_

Caught red handed working on something he isn't supposed to be working on, Past Sans starts to get the feeling that this skeleton is telling the truth. "I need some proof. Show me your SOUL."

With a smirk, Future Sans pulls out his SOUL. It is definitely not a monster's SOUL, at least in its shape.

Past Sans walks over to investigate it and, sure enough, it's his SOUL but older… much older.

Unable to comment, and still sceptical, Past Sans goes back to his desk and continues working, "I can't just stop. If I do… something bad will happen to Papyrus. If you really are from the future, which is starting to look pretty likely, you've gotta give me more to go on."

Shrugging, Future Sans says, "fine, but don't say i didn't warn you. travelling to the past is rather _pickle,_ i'm pretty sure it'd cause a para_dogs_ or something if i told ya too much."

Past Sans scoffs, "you know, if it weren't for the fact that your SOUL is identical to mine, I would never believe that you are even distantly related to me. Those puns were so terrible, I bet Papyrus would slap you or something."

Future Sans winks, "yea paps does get pretty worked up over the puns… hey, can you do me a huge favour? i can't generate dt on my own any more, could you uh… share some? i need it so i can get away from this place; lots of bad memories."

Turning away, Past Sans considers the request, then replies, "I… don't know."

A few more moments of hesitation.

Future Sans advises, "hey, if you leave the output for _that _as high as you've got it… it'll kill you when _he _tests it. that thing permanently drains hp. i only have 1hp thanks to it, and that was a mistake… so, take it from me, your better, smarter, stronger future self: set the output to 50%."

His Past self considers the information, then hesitantly replies, "you seem pretty adamant that David is going to test it on me… I… I suppose it isn't like the output can't be increased later… but, why not set it to something else?"

Future Sans replies, "the goal is to do enough damage that he's only curious 'bout why it isn't stronger, instead of angry. this way you get the chance to claim that you were testing it at 50%, and forgot to set it back. if it were lower, we'd probably be killed."

After contemplating the information a bit more, Past Sans nods and adjusts the device… "alright, yea, I can see that… So, you need DT to get out of the facility? I'm guessing that'll boost your shortcuts?"

With a nod, Future Sans replies, "yea, but it'll also let me make a shortcut through the void, which is more efficient."

Past Sans gulps a little… worried about what will happen if David finds out about this… but nods.

Future Sans takes off the lab coat, his jacket, Gaster's turtle neck shirt, starts unlatching a canister held in his chest cavity, and holds it out for his past self. "here ya go, just hold both ends and feel super determined… if you can."

His past self takes the canister and holds it as instructed, then starts to focus.

After several minutes, the canister increases in capacity by 1%.

Exhausted, Past Sans returns the canister… "s-sorry… I… couldn't do more…"

Future Sans shrugs, "no big deal, this should be enough; this was made to hold dt from a pure red, so 1% in here is more than average… huh, i… don't remember why i know that."

Past Sans shrugs, and says, "if you say so…" then turns back to his desk and continues working sluggishly."

Future Sans becomes lost in thought, trying to remember where he got all the DT in the first place.

He gives up, unable to remember, and puts the canister back and then gets dressed.

With a wink, despite his past self not looking at him, Future Sans says, "thanks, me, i'm gonna leave now."

Back to focusing on his project, Sans' past self doesn't reply.

Future Sans takes a piece of tech from the lab before leaving. _'sorry, me, but the dt you gave me isn't gonna cut it… not without this prototype personal dimension bridge. to think, for all these years, i thought someone else stole it; but it was me all along. man, i really do love getting __myself__ into trouble, don't i?'_

:-:

The entire facility is on high alert, the sound of things breaking can be heard in some of the hallways, as well as shouting and screaming. _'looks like sanchez got some other disgruntled employees to join in, and they're really doing a number on the lab. good. this'll make the weakness past-me will exploit to get revenge.'_

Doing his best to blend in, Sans makes his way to the entrance of the facility.

Everyone else is so focused on Sanchez that no one pays Sans much attention.

After successfully evading attention and getting to the beach of the island, Sans pulls the prototype dimensional bridge out from under the lab coat and starts to tweak parts of it.

_'this'll never work in its current condition, i need to tweak the spacetime interface or it'll fizz out mid-jump…'_

With his alterations made, Sans enters some coordinates into the device and then pours the remaining DT in his suit into the device. It whirs to life and begins creating a dimensional bridge to Ebott Valley… Sans can tell that he won't be able to use this device again, since it is slowly tearing itself apart. He's just hoping that it lasts long enough for him to make the jump.

Opting to play it safe, Sans starts to use gravity magic on the device to hold it together.

After five agonizing minutes, the bridge is finally complete. Sans runs and jumps through…

The device breaks under the strain of holding the bridge open while Sans is within, and the end closes rapidly; it causes Sans to be forced out into Ebott Valley faster than he expected… parts of the device also happen to make their way though the bridge, but Sans ignores them.

Having "landed" in Ebott Valley, Sans dusts off the permanently borrowed lab coat and starts looking for the ITCs. He's glad that HP only responds to killing intent, otherwise he would be dead.

It takes him the rest of the day to find the ITCs, but when he does he spots a note:

Yo Sans, you didn't say how many  
of these IT-whatzits you needed, so I  
took three and left the others in the lab.  
If I took 'em all they'd probably get  
suspicious. And don't worry your  
stupid little bald head, I made sure to  
make it look like the three I took were  
destroyed instead of stolen. 

Good luck and whatever.  
Thanks for the booze thing.  
-R. Sanchez  


Sans hadn't thought about that…

With a shrug, Sans crumples up the note and sits against a nearby tree to get some sleep…

CU-270 wakes him up in the morning.

**"I see you've managed to secure three ITCs. Very good. We will have to work quickly, my…"**  
**"… time in reality is almost up. My replacement may not be as good with time travel and the…"**  
**"… like as I am. Speaking of which, while you went off to get the ITCs, I borrowed my…"**  
**"…SOUL from Papyrus and wrote a small book on time travel for you. Papyrus has it."**  
**"It'd be best if we hurried, so I have hired some acquaintances to help move these bulky things."**

:-:

The rest of the week is filled with manual labour as Sans, and the hired hands, work to move the devices under Mt. Hume and set them up. They still have their connection to the Main Controller, but no one should be able to find them…

A few years pass as the pair record and go over the data with the ITCs. Some time during then, CU-270's replacement self showed up; he seems a bit… rougher than the last one.

**"There was only one message sent to the past, 'RETRIEVE PENDANT AS'"**  
**"I think I know exactly what pendant is being talked about."**  
**"Back when humans and monsters were just getting to know each other, I posed as a human…"**  
**"… and brokered peace between them with items from my timeline."**  
**"The humans received a key, and the monsters a pendant."**  
**"The key is fairly useless here, and is symbolic, but the pendant can absorb nearby magic…"**  
**"…More specifically, magic that has been given instructions."**  
**"We need to take that pendant, but we cannot do so until after Frisk arrives at the Sanctum."**

:-:

Curious, and still not sure who 'Frisk' even is, Sans asks, "why not?"

**"They need the Pendant to ensure they have magic when they arrive at the Sanctum."**  
**"Otherwise, they would not be taken seriously without direct intervention."**  
**"Many children in the Sanctum are claimed to be the Red Child, but none ever are."**  
**"People do not understand the problems which come with being a Pure Red, they only desire…"**  
**"… the prestige."**

:-:

Shrugging, Sans replies, "if you say so. other than that pendant, what else needs to be done?"

**"Well… it looks like there is an anomaly in the choices made while you were here."**  
**"We will have to adjust everything in order to correct the path. If left the same, let see…"**  
**"Ah… you will be fused with the Gibbering Horror, which will grant it access to your skills…"**  
**"… and abilities."**  
**"Suffice it to say that most timelines that ******have ****_**that**_**** cre******ature in them are properly shafted."**

:-:

With a shiver, Sans says, "right, so i need to fix my mistakes. lead the way cu-270…"

**"No. You are going nowhere. You will remain hidden here until the Horror is defeated."**  
**"After that, it is likely they will try to find a way to return all of your memories."**  
**"I will go and make corrections. This will be the last you see of this iteration of me, Sans."**  
**"Farewell, and good luck."**

:-:

The room gets a little brighter, and Sans sighs, "welp, i have the place all to myself at least."

Silence dominates the small facility… Looking over the documents he has, Sans notices two pieces of crumpled paper that were not there before.

One is a crudely made drawing, and the other is the mysterious note with his name on it.

'frisk, huh? you seemed to have been pretty important to me… i guess it's for the best i don't remember. at least i won't be as lonely.'

:-:

… 23 years pass, it is 1975. Autumn is in full swing. The Great War has begun.

Sans can feel the humans' hatred and killing intent through the mountain as battles rage on throughout Terra.

The machines in the lab have grown somewhat rusty, due to the ground shifting and causing some of the concrete to crack and sheet metal to bend; some lime stalactites are also threatening to form, but for now they are just thin build up.

Sans does what he can to keep the machines from failing all together, he still needs to monitor the timeline.

:-:

While evaluating his memory issue, Sans has found that some more memories have disappeared, memories he swears he had before. His investigations into the phenomena reveal that some of his memories are adrift in the time-space continuum.

He attempts to restore them, but fails. It results in more memory loss.

The silence is almost maddening… almost. Sans has found comfort in long periods of dreamless sleep. His mind wont break if it is not active enough to think about it.

:-:

… 18 years pass, it is 1993. Summer. The Great War is near it's end.

Sans wakes up to the sound of a large group of people arriving in Ebott Valley… The ITCs also recorded an anomaly.

David appears in Terra. It is just for a moment, but he appears around the same time as the humans. It's likely he made one small change and then left, but, unfortunately, the ITCs can't tell Sans what David did.

Another anomaly, but this one is unrecognizable… it just says "VOID."

Knowing David, it was probably nothing good. Sans' first guess is that David messed with the Artifact in transit, because there is no way a slightly bumpy ride in a car would scratch or crack the diamond it is made from; especially not enough to cause the Barrier to fail.

Sans hears, and feels, the thundering boom of the Barrier forming and braces for the burst of chaotic magic…

But nothing happens.

Sans can feel the magic, but it's as if he is protected; he is grateful.

:-:

The echoes of screaming SOULs haunt his mind as he sleeps, and Sans gets the feeling where his gut would be that the Gibbering Horror is being formed.

David appeared before the screaming, which makes Sans believe that he is responsible for that abomination.

:-:

He can feel its hunger.

:-:

The silence is affecting him even in his sleep now. It is maddening.

He finds himself beginning to hallucinate. At first it's just himself, trying to get him to leave, then Gaster, then Papyrus; but now they're all here.

They stopped pestering him after a few years, and instead have come to be a source of entertainment.

He has to remind himself that it isn't real occasionally, but fortunately he sees the reality of his situation when he wakes up. No hallucinations, no whispers from the empty rooms… nothing.

Sometimes he wonders why he's even bothering, though.

:-:

… 52 more years pass, it is 2045. The ITCs report that the timeline has the same FUN values as it did the day of his trip to the past.

Hallucination Gaster has taken to doing things Papyrus normally does, and Hallucination Papyrus has taken on a personality Sans doesn't recognize. He seems to keep a neutral expression on all the time.

Oh… and some monster named Jerry showed up. Annoying as hell.

Sans decided to ignore that one, but he swears that when he wakes up, and his other hallucinations are gone, Jerry is there… Sans doesn't even know why Jerry is here, he doesn't remember him at all.

The worst part is how grey he is, he doesn't even look like the other hallucinations. It really bugs Sans.

At least the hallucination Gaster and Papyrus look like they should exist, Jerry just seems… wrong some how.

:-:

Sans finds himself talking out loud to the hallucinations now, not caring that they are fake.

Sometimes he loses himself in pretending they are real, but Jerry comes in and ruins it.

Always with something stupid like, "OMG Sans are you still talking to yourself? You know they aren't real, right?"

It is almost as if it's Sans' mind trying to keep him grounded in reality… almost. It would be far more believable if it weren't someone as annoying and gross as Jerry. Seriously, he doesn't even wash his hands!

:-:

In a dark room within the Sanctum, many skeletons are working on various bits of technology and magic items. Their shadows deepen unnaturally.

:-:

**"Adjustments have been made. Lucy, how goes your work?" **

"Preparations are complete CU-270. Time-Jump-Sans is under Mt. Hume. It should be noted, however, that he has entered a state of severe mental destabilization and will need significant assistance in recovering. It also appears he has come into contact with a Grey, which seems to have helped prevent his mind from deteriorating further. We still need to lure the monster known as 'Flowey' into the Sanctum."

:-:

**"A******ny word on the Pendant******?"**

"The pendant is under Frisk's bed, we are prepared to seize it."

:-:

**"******Do so.******"**

Lucy nods, "request acknowledged. The Pendant shall be retrieved now."

Looking to another skeleton, Lucy signs a short message; it nods and turns invisible as it begins to depart.

:-:

**"I will stop Post-Pre-Jump Sans from jumping, but, if that book Papyrus has is accurate,…"**  
**"… both versions of Sans will continue existing."**  
**"It is a shame I am not the one who wrote it, I can barely make out the chicken scratch."**  
**"I will get Frisk to lure the flower into the Sanctum."**  
**"You know what to do with the Pendant, I assume?"**

:-:

Lucy nods, "yes, it must be added to the barrier to reinforce it; granting more time to prepare. You should go and complete your tasks."

Their shadows return to normal.

:-:

In the Addams' manor, Sans looks at the picture Frisk drew for him as he stands in front of his time machine… it's oddly familiar, but he can't tell why. He shrugs it off. _'no time to dwell on it now, sans. you've gotta move forward.' _

Time stops.

Sans' shadow deepens.

**"Everything is as it should be now. You need not time travel. It has already been done."**

:-:

Questioningly, Sans asks, "how can that be when i haven't even jumped yet? nothing will change until after i jump."

**"Incorrect, you have already jumped. Your fragmented memory is proof of that."**  
**"Time travel is more like copying and pasting yourself where you want to be."**  
**"The present we are currently in is the result of you time travelling in a present that no longer…"**  
**"… exists."**

:-:

Wanting to be 100% sure, Sans asks, "so… what would happen if i decide to jump again?"

**"We have only had you jump again when things didn't go right."**  
**"Jumping to the past irrevocably destroys the present we are in."**  
**"It has taken multiple time jumps to get where we are now. In some you directly fought David…"**  
**"In others, you became our worst threat. We are currently within the optimal curve."**  
**"I have found that we cannot confront David yet. We must survive the Barrier breaking, first."**

:-:

Time resumes.

Shrugging, Sans replies, "alrighty, that's all i needed to hear. the field trip is off. so, is all this jumping stuff the reason i remember this picture more than i should?"

CU-270 doesn't answer, having left after resuming time.

Deciding not to worry about it too much, Sans starts powering the time machine down right as Papyrus enters.

Concerned, Papyrus reaches out and places a hand on Sans' shoulder, "SANS… ARE YOU SURE YOU SHOULD DO THIS? WHAT IF-"

Sans winks and says, "i dunno what you mean 'should,' it's already done and over with. i was just powering it down."

Though confused, since he cannot tell that anything has changed, Papyrus says, "WORRY NOT BROTHER! I WILL NOT TELL A SOUL THAT YOUR LITTLE EXPERIMENT WAS A FAILURE! WE CAN SAY IT WORKED FOR AS LONG AS YOU NEED TO!"

Opting out of trying to explain it, Sans pats Papyrus' hand and says, "aw shucks, how'd you find out? thanks paps, you're the best."

Wiggling a glove covered finger at his brother, Papyrus retorts, "SANS, I KNOW WHEN YOU ARE BEING BROTHERLY. TELL ME WHAT IS REALLY GOING ON!"

With a shrug, Sans says, "i told you that i already went to the past, but you didn't believe me. i was super careful, that's why you don't notice anything is different."

Not convinced, Papyrus decides to let it slide. Though it is true that this Sans didn't time travel, _a_ Sans has. Therefore, they are both correct. Sans has and has not time travelled, simultaneously.

With the time machine powered down, sans asks, "hey paps, can you help me take this thing apart?"

Jubilantly, Papyrus answers, "WHY YES I CAN! I AM GLAD TO BE OF ASSISTANCE!"

:-:

Frisk, eating lunch slowly due to being a little upset, starts to feel like something is… wrong.

The feeling eventually fades.

Once done with lunch, Frisk cleans their plate and goes into the living room to look out the window.

They hop up and sit on the window sill to get a better view.

It's breath-taking. Trees for as far as the eye can see, two mountains off in the distance, and the tippy tops of what Frisk thinks is their village. It's quite hard to see.

Frisk, not being in much of a rush, also recognizes the small town they had been in for a while… Looking at it sends shivers down their spine…

While looking out, Frisk wonders if they will ever be able to find Chara… The Sanctum is so large, there's no way they can find Chara alone… _'maybe CU-270 will help find Chara? He seemed to be getting along with them…'_

Mindlessly, Frisk reaches up to grab for the pendant, but remembers that they don't know where it is…

They hop down from the window sill and head to their room to look for it.

As they enter their room, some almost unnoticeable movement, betrayed only by a faint glimmer, flashes in front of them.

Frisk decides that it must just be the magic in the Sanctum acting funny.

They check everywhere they can think to check in their room, but they don't find it.

One thing Frisk does notice, however, is that their Last Dreams are also missing now.

They have a feeling that maybe someone is taking things from them, but they don't know who.

For a moment, they think that maybe Sans took the Last Dreams… but they quickly dismiss that.

_'Sans wouldn't take something from me without asking, right?'_

Not wanting to give up, Frisk checks in the living room as well.

Frisk gives up after five minutes of searching the living room… _'maybe someone really did steal it when I was in the crowd…?'_

Disappointed, but keeping hope that they'll find it someday, Frisk decides to find something to do around the apartment.

A knock at the door changes their plans.

Marceline comes out from her room to answer the door. "Ah, hello there Katsuro; please, come inside."

Frisk notices someone behind Katsuro, so they curb their enthusiasm.

Pointing behind himself, while walking in, Katsuro says, "ah, I also have Jeff with me. I thought it'd be a good idea to give you guys a tour of the Sanctum, that way Frisk is less likely to get lost when they run off to play."

Frisk sticks their tongue out at Katsuro, who replies in kind.

Marceline curtsies, "we meet again, hello Jeff. I think a tour would be perfect. I would be nice for Frisk to know where everything is. I was actually just about to ask about that…"

Jeff adjusts the spectacles sitting on his face and says, "ah, well, I would have given you a tour, but Kathryn broke my glasses 'on accident' a few weeks ago while performing a 'very serious and important science experiment' on them. Their project was to see if my glasses could be used to heat kernels to make popcorn; which caused the lenses to crack… Sorry, I'm just complaining instead of giving you the tour… Let me know when you're ready."

Marceline looks down at Frisk, who nods, "we are ready, lead the way."

Jeff nods and begins to depart, "I think it would be best to show you the school side of the Sanctum first."

Frisk, Marceline, and Katsuro follow Jeff to the elevator, which he has take them to the ground floor, then he takes them through the residences and back to the large domed area with the big tree in it.

Jeff then turns left to go to the northern door, which reads "Academy" in fancy curved letters on a plaque, with open books on the left and a quiver on the right carved into it.

The group can see that this hallway also leads to the large open field in the middle of the Sanctum.

After reaching a four-way intersection, Jeff stops and says, "to our left is the non-magic classes, aka the 'practical' classes, such as History, Math, Arts and Crafts, Herbology, Hippology -which is the study of horses-, and other such 'mundane' things. To our right are the magic classes, which currently have no practical use due to the lack of, well, magic."

Jeff clears his throat and continues, "anyway, there are classes for every colour of SOUL except red; If you have red in your SOUL, you are trained in one of the floating towers after you are done with the classes down here. It is usually advised to pick a general theme for how you want to use magic."

Marceline comments, "the last time I was here, they refused to let me take any magical classes; I just wanted to learn how to raise a zombie… Alas, they have no sense of adventure."

Jeff adjusts his glasses with a slight grimace, and tries to ignore what she said, "a-anyway. We will go through the practical classes first. The easier ones are kept on the lower levels, as they are generally safer to deal with, but harder classes are held progressively higher in the Sanctum. Oh, but classes that deal with heavy items are held on the lower levels for convenience. It is the opposite with magic classes, since you are expected to have superb control by the time you are taking advanced classes, and are expected to set everything on fire when you are just starting off; It is less likely for a magical fire to rapidly spread upwards if it is already at the top…"

Jeff continues talking… and Frisk doesn't pay much more attention. He clearly prefers the mundane classes over the magical ones.

All the rooms they see are basically the same, minus what and who is in them. A lot of the classes look interesting, but their presentation is rather bland and don't keep Frisk's attention.

Once at the top of the Sanctum, which houses the research-level rooms, Jeff stops the tour and says, "alright, I am pretty tired… and this level is just full of people researching to come up with new things for all the practical stuff you can learn; they probably won't want to be bothered. _Kathryn _is going to take over from here."

A small explosion is heard down the hall, followed by coughing, and a peculiarly cheery voice.

"Dammit! It was just supposed to be smoke! _Ahem… Helloooo! _I'm… well you already know my name. I am being forced against my-"

Jeff interrupts, "Kathryn… it can't be helped, you still have to make up for _that." _

The silence that dominates the hall makes Frisk curious as to what "that" is.

After clearing their throat, Kathryn replies, "yes well… still! Anyhow. Let's be off! We have a world of magic to explore…! Well, not literally, there's no… Whatever, you know what I mean."

With that, Kathryn turns around and waves for the party to follow. They wave goodbye to Jeff, who goes and sits down to rest, and then follow Kathryn.

In a matter of fact tone, that doesn't seem to fit them, Kathryn says, "now, in the Sanctum you must complete the practical classes before you can begin learning magic. So, it is only fitting that the lowest level classes are at the top; the low level classes are kept up high for safety as well. It was also symbolic of being allowed to use magic, as you are only allowed to use magic on the floor in which you are studying. So, by reaching the ground floor, you are essentially then allowed to use magic outside the Sanctum as well!"

They stop in front of a room marked "Intro to magic." Frisk takes a peek while Kathryn is explaining something they don't understand… it looks as boring as the other classes.

After a lengthy explanation, the group moves on… The next room they stop at is marked "Magic attuned materials." Kathryn really ramps up their ranting for this class, which Frisk also mostly ignores; Kathryn seems to really enjoy talking about this class, though.

Frisk isn't sure how bread and butter is involved, but it sounds tasty. Peeking in, Frisk can see all sorts of pretty rocks, gems, jewellery in various stages of completion, and a bunch of complex patterns on a chalkboard… Frisk feels like they don't quite look right, but they can't put their finger on it.

Moving on, the group goes through all the introductory classes for the different SOUL colours; Enchantment, Abjuration, Transmutation, Conjuration, Restoration, Divination, and Universal utility magic that can be used by everyone.

When they pass the Transmutation class, Frisk hears some girl chastise a boy about how he is pronouncing the verbal component of the spell they are learning, "… it's 'LeviOHsa,' not 'LeviohSAA!'" but it doesn't seem right, since the board clearly says, "pronounce 'adlevio' 'ad-lev-e-o' whilst performing the following gestures:"

Marceline seems somewhat bored with these magic classes, though Frisk expected her to be a bit more excited…

She responds to Frisk's curious face, "I expected there to be more chanting and darkly lit rooms… perhaps I should give them a chance, though?"

Frisk nods enthusiastically, because they would quite enjoy having their mother learn with them.

The group proceeds to the Intermediate classes, which have more interesting rooms. Unlike all the previous classes, the intermediate classrooms are shaped differently for each class.

Kathryn explains, "each classroom from here on out has its own layout and shape, this is to provide an optimal learning environment. You will notice now the Divination classes are like auditoriums, the Abjuration classes are like arenas, the Restoration classes are like laboratories, and so on."

Frisk is much more interested in these class rooms… They look nice. They can't wait till they can begin learning human magic!

As the group continues, they eventually reach the advanced classes. Though there are less rooms for the advanced classes, the rooms are at least two to three times larger than the other class rooms. Despite their larger size, however, there are barely anyone in the rooms.

Kathryn looks sad when they explain, "these classes are usually fairly empty, as most people decide that it isn't worth learning such advanced magic when we can't even use it; but a few learn it so that they can pass the knowledge on, in hopes that magic will return. Not to mention the classes are _very_ difficult."

Frisk and the group are all tired now, thanks to all the walking, but it seems Kathryn still has places to show them.

Excitedly, Kathryn says, "alright, now for the _best _part of the tour! We are going to go into the technology department, and I am gonna show you the stuff you haven't already seen… namely, the Magi-tech side! That is where I work, it is pretty fun despite not having access to magic."

Walking… so much walking. Eventually the party gets to the Tech department in the eastern side of the Sanctum, and they take a few turns until they enter a somewhat hidden section. It is full of all sorts of cool/menacing looking, but obviously non-functional, pieces of tech that have "magical augments" attached to them. Like boots with yellow gems on the front, which Kathryn says are supposed to "give your feet a mind of their own, so you never trip," and a gold glove that has several different types of gems in it, which Kathryn calls the "Infinite Focus…" It doesn't look like it would actually work to help anyone focus, and is quite distracting.

Frisk is amazed by all the different kinds of stuff Kathryn has made, and wonders what would happen if they gave one of them a little bit of magic…

There is one item in particular that Frisk is actually willing to test that on, but it is under a glass case.

Upon Frisk approaching it, Kathryn exclaims, "ahh, so I see my magnum opus has caught your eye! That baby is probably the most advanced thing in here!"

It looks like a normal bag, so Frisk asks, "what is it supposed to do?"

Proudly, Kathryn walks up and pats the top of the glass, saying "this baby can hold SO much stuff! Not only that, it also wont feel like you're lugging it all around, _and_ anything you want out of it will be right there on top when you reach in! No need to shuffle through messy pockets! I call it the 'Handybag of Holding!' I know, real original. I was having an off day with naming… The best name I've come up with is the gits-mo-gourgeinator-9000! The 9000 makes it sound like it's top of the line, but there could still be something better!"

Frisk decides that they would like to see if they can add magic to the bag, it seems the be the safest thing in the room… So they ask, "can I look closer at the bag? There is something I want to… see."

Kathryn thinks about it for a bit, then shrugs, "yea, I guess that'd be OK, just don't try anything funny!"

After taking the bag out of the case and gently handing it to Frisk, Kathryn waits with anticipation.

Frisk examines the bag and tries to find the magical patterns that make it work… but they can't see any.

So Frisk asks, "are you sure this is a magic bag? I don't see any patterns."

Expecting this question, Kathryn declares, "exactly! The patterns are actually woven _into the bag! _You won't be able to see them without either taking it apart, which you can't do, or magic…! Which… I don't think you can do? I heard they found the Red child, and that they did some magic, but no one knows their name! … You are the newest person in the Sanctum though, so who knows!"

Frisk opts out of saying anything, and focuses on the bag…

Kathryn comments, "if you _were _the Red child… I'd say that all the bag needs is some conjuration magic infused into the patterns, which is basically like telling the magic to stay where it is…"

Keeping that in mind… Frisk debates as to whether or not they should.

Ultimately, Frisk decides to give it a try. If it works, then they learned something new, if not… no harm done, right?

Frisk gathers some Perseverance magic within themself, which for humans is also called "Conjuration magic." They can't just send the magic into the bag, though, since the magic needs to stay inside the patterns; so they instruct it. 'Patterns, Find, Stay'

With their intent and their will made clear, Frisk focuses and sends their magic into the bag.

Purple glowing lines streak out from Frisk's hands and encase the bag, Kathryn looks on quietly with an excited expression, and the others wait expectantly…

It takes a lot longer than Frisk originally anticipated, and it turns out that they didn't use enough magic.

They can feel and "see" that the magic is moving throughout the patterns, but there are gaps.

Frisk puts more magic into the bag, and the gaps vanish. A flash of purple light emanates from the bag, and Frisk stops being able to "see" or feel their magic.

Disappointed, Frisk hands the bag back, "I tried to make it work, but I don't think I did it right…"

Kathryn takes the bag from Frisk gently, "well, lets test it to see. Even if it doesn't work, that doesn't mean it is your fault though! I made it without access to magic, so it is entirely theoretical."

Moving over to a counter, Kathryn uses one arm to hold the bag, and another arm to sweep all of the heavy looking tools into it.

They vanish without a trace, and don't seem to weight the bag down at all.

Ecstatic, Kathryn squeals and hops up and down before running over and giving Frisk a bear hug.

Frisk squirms and Kathryn remembers their manners… "sorry! I am just SO excited! Now to see if the other part works…! Uh, I am gonna do that… over there. Heheh. Stuff I make has a habit of exploding."

Katsuro takes a step back after Kathryn says that, then tugs on Marceline's sleeve to get her to join him. She opts out, not worried.

Kathryn thinks for a moment, then reaches into the bag and pulls out a screw driver. "AHA! ! IT WORKS! … kinda. Damn… I forgot to put a clause to help it distinguish between similar items. Thanks kiddo! I uh, promise I wont beg you to make all my other crazy experiments magical…!"

Marceline pats Frisk on their head, and says, "Frisk only has a limited amount of magic, so that would not be possible anyway. Best to save it for later, yes?"

Frisk nods in agreement.

Katsuro is not sure how to respond to the situation, "well, I can't say that I'm surprised Frisk has magic. In fact, I sorta figured, out of anyone, they'd be the one with magic… Good job, Frisky!"

Frisk grins mischievously at Katsuro, who responds with a worried smile.

He's pretty sure they are planning a magical prank now…

After Kathryn spends some time studying the bag, and enjoying pulling things out of it, Frisk notices that Kathryn's shadow flickers for the briefest of moments; at the same time, Kathryn's face looks briefly surprised.

They hide their surprised face with one of realization, put their bag in the display case again, temper their excitement, and say, "there is one last place we need to go, which I believe you have seen already. The large field in the center of the Sanctum. The rest of the Sanctum is just apartments, so we will not be touring that, but the field is great!"

Not even seeming slightly tired from all the walking, Kathryn guides the tired group out into the field.

Fortunately, there are some horses near the entrance to the field this time. Kathryn and Katsuro take one horse, and Marceline and Frisk take another.

They head to the western side of the field first, which has small greenhouses and lots of plants around it, including golden flowers.

While Kathryn explains stuff away, Frisk decides to wander around.

One flower in particular gets Frisk's attention. It's moving too much, and seems a bit too large.

They whisper, _"(Flowey, is that you? I didn't think you'd actually follow me all the way here!)"_

An annoyed huff comes from their right, _"(Over here, idi… Frisk, that's just a flower. Of course I came, who else is going to stop you from killing yourself over and over again?)"_

Embarrassed to be talking to a normal flower again, Frisk looks to Flowey and moves over to talk with him.

Squatting, so they are at eye level, Frisk whispers, _"(I have some… bad news. Please don't be too angry…") _

Squinting, Flowey replies, _"(that depends…)" _

Frisk is hesitant to speak, but eventually does, _"(you… uh… You know that thing I had on my back?)"_

Flowey nods gently.

Gulping, Frisk continues, _"(that… that was a SOUL container and it … has Chara's SOUL in it…)"_

Taken aback by the information, Flowey interrupts, almost too loudly, _"wait, what!? You don't expect me to a-actually believe that, do you?! Do you think I'm some kind of idiot?!"_

Frisk places their finger of their mouth and shushes him, _"(shhshsh! That… That isn't the bad part… Someone in the Sanctum… __**stole**__ them!)"_

An angry and incredulous look spreads across Flowey's face, and he replies, _"(Are you being serious, Frisk? You expect me to believe that not only is the SOUL Chara, but also that someone stole them from you?) What kind of IDIOT do you take me for?! Chara died a long time ago!"_

His voice, slowly rising, is obviously shaky and upset from the information.

Shushing him again, Frisk says, _"shhshshhh! (it's true, I swear! I need your help to find them, I'm too small to search the whole Sanctum…)"_

Annoyed, but realizing that Frisk probably isn't lying, Flowey responds, _"(I'll scour the entire Sanctum and make who ever stole them pay… but, if you are lying to me, __**you will regret it**__.)"_

With that final statement, Flowey burrows away to start searching for Chara.

Marceline calls for Frisk, who gets up promptly, "coming!"

The party makes their way over to the East side of the field, where horses and other farm animals are being kept.

Frisk makes sure that every animal receives a pat, except the dog that is working; they are told not to pat the working dog, because it needs to focus on working. Frisk decides to come back and visit when the dog is not working, so they can give it a pat.

Kathryn explains, in their, now patented, matter-of-fact voice that still doesn't fit them, "This side of the field is where the animals are kept to be fed, it also has a path that leads right out to the Eastern fields so that they can eat up the clover and other left over bits when we rotate the fields. We also let them roam in here occasionally, so that the grass doesn't get too long. Pretty efficient."

One of the workers offers to let Frisk feed some of the animals by hand, and Frisk accepts with a strong nod.

They don't get to feed the dog, though, since it is still on duty. Frisk isn't sure what the dog is supposed to be doing, but it is doing a great job at it.

Once Frisk is done patting and feeding the animals, Kathryn looks over to the group and says, "well… the only other place left is the center of the field, where games and announcements are held; so there really isn't anything over there. You all look pretty beat, so I think that will conclude our tour."

Kathryn playfully punches Katsuro on the arm, "you are supposed to be a guard, don't look so tired from this little bit of walking!"

Katsuro sighs, and Frisk playfully offers, "I can bury you alive if you want, you'll sleep like the dead! Oh… but don't worry, I won't bury your head…! _Completely."_

Waving his hand dismissively, Katsuro responds, "no, no, that won't be needed. I just need to get off my feet for a while, I've been walking all day."

Marceline interjects, "come now, it is getting late. We should have had dinner a few hours ago," then turns to Kathryn and curtsies, "thank you for the tour, and please give Jeff our thanks as well."

Kathryn gives a toothy grin and says, "no problem! I bet Jeff nearly bored you to death though, so I'll get him to apologize. I should really be thanking Frisk here, though! Now I can run around and scare p-… hold all the tools I need for any situation, and get them easily! Well… mostly easily, I will have to put all the similar tools in holders so that I can get them all at once for the exact one I need…"

Frisk shrugs, made slightly uncomfortable by the praise. They don't really feel like they did all that much.

With the small encounter over, the group gets back on the horses and goes back to the southern exit of the open area.

Dinner can't come soon enough.

The trio, though tired, make their way back to the apartment. Katsuro flops himself onto the first poor couch that he gets close to, while Frisk opts to just lay on the floor directly in front of the door.

Marceline walks into the kitchen, and says, "come on, dinner won't cook itself. You don't expect _me _to do all the cooking, do you? You may find… surprises in your meal."

Katsuro, scared, frantically tries to get up off the couch, but ends up falling off the edge onto his butt instead. Once no longer on the couch, he goes and grabs Frisk by an arm, then tries to get Frisk to get up.

Groggily, as if they were asleep, Frisk responds, "nnnggh… let me rest for five more seconds."

Katsuro continues to pull on Frisk's arm, and eventually starts dragging them along on the polished stone floor. "c'mon Frisk! I don't want your mom putting frog eyes or fake bugs in my food again!"

With a mischievous smile, Frisk replies, "who said they were fake?"

Closing his eyes and doing his best to ignore the comment, Katsuro replies, "c'mon!"

Frisk, however, continues to lay there.

So Katsuro drags them all the way to the kitchen… It is fairly difficult, due to the awkward angle he has to squat at to pull them without hitting them with his feet.

:-:

Flowey does as he promises… He scours the entire Sanctum. Except the pesky floating towers.

Some of the rooms prove more difficult to get into than others, but he manages none-the-less.

Once in one of those harder to enter rooms, he finds the Skeletons that have made their homes there.

He is surprised, and annoyed. He hopes none of them are like Sans. Papyrus he can deal with, but that trashbag Sans is a pain. Last time he fought Sans, he couldn't even touch Sans' 20 HP; it was frustrating.

Thinking back on that experience, Flowey comments to himself… _'That guy has no right to have more than 1 HP! When did he get more?'_

Flowey puts their thoughts on hold, as they evade discovery from a skeleton, and continue searching.

As far as Flowey can tell, the Humans don't even know that the Skeletons are here. _'Idiots…' _

He makes his way through the hidden sections of the Sanctum, occasionally peering into the rooms inhabited by humans.

After several hours, night has fallen and he is almost ready to give up…

But he finds a room with something Red glowing in it.

Closer examination reveals it to be the SOUL they were looking for.

After looking around the room to make sure it is empty, Flowey approaches the container and wraps some vines around it. _"(I finally found you. Do you have any clue how long it took me to find you… Look at me, talking to a SOUL like an idiot; I bet you can't even hear me.)"_

A stern male voice behind him catches Flowey by surprise, "maybe not, but I can."

Flowey quickly turns around to see who it is, but by the time he does he's already trapped.

Squirming, Flowey starts yelling, no longer worried about being quite. "Let me go! If you don't, you'll regret it!"

The mystery person doesn't let him go, but instead Flowey finds himself becoming very… very…

very… sleepy…

**"It's time, Chara. As I promised, I am going to help Asriel."**  
**"But there is a catch. I have to help you too."**  
**"Unfortunately, after this, I will have to depart. My time here is almost up."**

**"Stop lying, we both know what is really happening."**

**"Pardon…?"**

**"You are not just 'leaving.' You are being torn apart and put back together, are you not?"**  
**"I've been practising this 'void sense' thing, and I can see the scars on you now."**  
**"That is why you barely change, why you remember some things that you should not…"**  
**"… remember if you really were from an alternate timeline. So just be honest."**  
**"You are, and always have been, ****the**** CU-270, not one from an 'alternate timeline.'"**

**"… I guess you know my secret now. How I prevent myself from having too much DT."**  
**"I really am from another timeline though, even though I am also tearing myself apart."**  
**"Don't tell the others, though. I don't need them questioning me."**

**"… Fine."**  
**"Oh, and at least say something before you leave. I was **_really_** annoyed when you vanished."**

**"… As you wish. I'm leaving now. I need to prepare."**  
**"Someone will fetch you tomorrow."**

:-:

Silence dominates the room as the older gentleman and CU-270 leave together, leaving Chara alone with their thoughts.

Chara decides to think about all the stuff they will talk with Frisk about. Like how _invisible skeletons_ kidnapped them while they were getting out of the cart, or how there is a weird old man who _married_ one of the skeletons and looks a lot like a vampire, or how they decided that they should rename the magical pendant from to magical pe. yes… lots of things to think about.

_'At least Jerry left, that guy was annoying.'_

:-:

Frisk prepares for bed. They, once again, take some time to appreciate the fact that they can get all clean.

Before they go to bed, Frisk and Marceline look out the window…

The view is still just as breath taking, even with the barrier shining threateningly in the distance.

After taking a generous amount of time to look outside, Marceline runs her hand through Frisk's hair and gently says, "don't stay up too late my little angel, you are going to start school tomorrow."

Frisk… is not entirely happy with that. They were hoping for private lessons.

They remember something, "oh, mom, I am supposed to go back to the red floaty tower tomorrow."

She is already gone.

Frisk turns back to the window gazes out at the night sky one last time… and notices large red cracks beginning to form on the barrier.


	28. Madness

**:-"Madness"-:**

Frisk starts to panic.

They are in too much shock to look away, to yell out for their mother, or to do anything meaningful beyond letting out a pathetic whimper and wish it were all just a dream.

As they continue watching the distant barrier hesitantly, the red cracks continue spreading, and beams of pure Determination force their way through the weakest parts.

Then it happens.

The barrier gives out, and a large explosion of magic, and destructive Determination, washes over everything. Peeling away magic, matter, and reality itself.

Within moments, Frisk is looking out at a mostly blank void with small grey chucks of random debris floating in place.

There is no green, no gold, no blue… Nothing but splotches of grey, and the purest black Frisk has ever encountered.

A blackness as deep as the void, and a grey that is reminiscent of that one monster they encountered.

That is, until they notice a splotch of red in the distance.

Frisk tries to move, but their whole body feels heavy and sluggish.

They try to cry out, but their voice is weak and pitiful.

A strong force brings them face to… faces with the Gibbering Horror.

Blood seeps from almost everywhere on its horrifying collective of amalgamated human bodies, as various innards swing about haphazardly, and severely damaged limbs flail about reaching, clawing, and kicking at Frisk.

Frisk can only look on in horror as it slowly approaches. The multitude of mouths babble and the neck stumps, where heads should be, make gurgling sounds.

Fortunately, but creepily, the stumps of its severed arms, legs, and heads slowly begin to regenerate their lost parts…

Frisk, unable to do anything but stare at this horrifying creature, notices a face, similar to their own, looking at them with a terrifying expression; a hopeless face of rage, filled with a stubborn determination to not give up despite everything.

CU-270's frail face is nowhere to be seen.

Pushing their fears away enough to move, Frisk begins to try to escape.

They run as fast as their unwilling body will let them, but the horror catches them easily.

Frisk tries to scream as loud as they can, hoping someone, _anyone_, will hear them; hoping that their trust in CU-270 hasn't been misplaced.

But nobody comes…

They fight as much as they can to keep the biting heads and clawing hands away, to no avail.

They try to reset, but the menu they normally see won't show up.

Suddenly, everything stops…

It all fades away, and Frisk starts to feel different. Like they are being gently rocked in someone's arms.

They start to hear their mother's voice, quietly singing a soothing lullaby, hoping to calm them down.

Frisk opens their damp eyes slowly, and realizes that they fell asleep while looking out at the beautiful scenery.

Wiping Frisk's tears away with a cloth, Marceline asks, "would you like to talk about your nightmare, sweetheart?"

Lightly shaking their head, Frisk looks around to check if they can see outside; they can, but not much.

The barrier is shining much brighter than before, and there is not even a single crack-like pattern on it.

Frisk also feels oddly refreshed, and feels that their magic has been completely replenished.

Tucking their head closer to their mother, Frisk asks, "can I sleep in your bed tonight, mom?"

Marceline caresses Frisk's head, and replies, "yes, I think that would be fine for tonight. You seem to have had quite the nightmare."

Glancing to the window for a moment, she continues, "I can only imagine what sort of pressure you are going through, my little angel… Please remember that your friends and family are here for you, alright? You don't have to do everything alone."

Frisk is already asleep again .

Marceline gently walks to her room and lays Frisk on the bed, then lies down next to them and holds them close, so they feel safe.

:-:

CU-270, twelve skeletons, the Red Sage, and an older human gentleman are standing around an incredibly complex series of arcane circles; which all link to a pentagram with five empty circles, two of which are marked with arms, two marked with legs, and one marked with a head .

Worried, the Red Sage asks, "CU-270, your condition, that you keep insisting is not actually there, seems to be getting worse. Are you sure you need to provide me with your SOUL? Can we not borrow from our friend here?"

CU-270 replies, "no, we cannot. Not enough Determination. Besides, I've already removed it ."

Grimly, the Red Sage nods and instructs the skeletons, "begin chanting as instructed."

The skeletons obey, and chanting fills the large stone room.

In the center, Flowey is bound and unconscious.

The human begins to feel invigorated and takes a deep breath in, before saying, "the barrier has been reinforced. Excess Determination, that would otherwise now be spilling out, is being converted into magic… Let's get this over with."

Years of theoretical practice, along with special magical patterns woven into his clothing and tattooed onto his body, are now being used for practical application. Restoring a Monster's SOUL and body is not as difficult as restoring a human SOUL and body, meaning one does not need to be a Green primary with Red secondary… but this ritual is also theoretical.

After nodding, the Red Sage begins drawing highly complex runes in the air around the ritual circle.

The human begins drawing runes as well, but they are less complicated.

Together, they fill the air around the circle with magic.

A skeleton brings a heart shaped diamond, which was hidden in the center of the legendary "Eye-Tim" artifact, to the Red Sage.

When the Red Sage takes it, another skeleton arrives carrying a jar of dust, and a white tuft of still-living monster fur.

The human, having finished his simpler runes, takes the ingredients and the two skeletons depart together.

Carefully, the human slowly pours the dust into the empty circles on the left and right sides, then places the tuft of fur in the circle on the top. Once done, he stands at the bottom of the ritual circle.

When the Red Sage finishes making runes, he holds the heart shaped diamond above the center of the patterns; the skeletons stop chanting.

The shadows in the dimly lit room grow deeper, as darkness consumes the room, and flecks of glimmering crimson come floating out from within.

The Red Sage reveals his SOUL and holds his hand underneath of it, while keeping his occupied hand outstretched over the arcane circles with the diamond heart.

The flecks fly towards his SOUL and embed themselves within it, causing it to turn red.

Under his hood, seemingly floating within the illusory darkness, the Red Sage's eyes glow in the new colour of his SOUL.

He returns his altered SOUL within himself and forcefully shouts, in an unknown language, "RESVITHEMA! CRENEBOFMA! RESTHSOUMA!" As he makes gestures with his free hand to activate the floating runes he made.

As he completes the final gesture, the large interlinked arcane circles flash white, then start to glow in shifting hues representing all the colours of human SOULs.

The intensity, and sheer power of the spell activating, causes the air to move around violently; which prompts the skeletons to begin chanting again.

After a few moments, the air in the room calms down to a moderate breeze.

The glowing magic builds up within the circles and begins to shift and move, then eventually gathers to where Flowey is being kept.

Once gathered in the center, the magic begins to stabilize and glow white, then shoots up into the diamond heart with a loud crackling sound.

The chanting grows louder in order to overcome the constant crackling sound, as magic pours into the upside down heart.

The human begins activating the runes he made with gestures, as he shouts, "CREATE, RESTORE, FORM!"

Determination creeps out from the darkness and seeps into the marked circles, then consumes the ingredients and begins to overflow, like liquid, into the lines of the pentagram.

After several exhausting minutes, the entire network of circles has been filled with Determination.

The Determination begins to dissolve Flowey, and his greens and yellows all fade to white before shifting to red.

When his body is completely dissolved, the room becomes unbearably bright and begins shaking for several moments.

Then the room slowly returns to normal.

No bright light, no shaking, no abnormal air currents.

No Flowey.

Just a monster's SOUL, and a series of complicated arcane circles that are pulsing with a white, heart-beat like, glow.

The Red Sage releases the SOUL and it gently floats downward.

When the SOUL reaches the center of the arcane patterns, the magic within them rushes towards it.

It begins building up around the SOUL into a formless blob, and a small shape slowly begins to form.

The Skeletons cease their chanting.

A Skeleton arrives with a pair of pants and a shirt, fit for a child.

When the magic surrounding the SOUL stops changing shape, and begins to solidify, the skeleton dresses the newly reborn goat monster.

The gruff gentleman slightly upturns one side of his mouth, and softly says, "welcome back, Asriel."

Asriel, still unconscious, shifts a little to get into a more comfortable position.

The Red Sage turns to the human, "we need to get the copy of Sans. Time is of the essence. "

:-:

A vaguely familiar voice pesters Post-Time-Jump Sans, as he sits in the slowly deteriorating facility under mount Hume.

_'Can you feel the Eternal Hunger, Sans?'_

It torments him with his fears…

_'Playing with reality has consequences, Sans. Your little stunt ruined everything.'_

… And it tempts him.

_'I can help you stop it, Sans. All you have to do is sacrifice David, and we both know how much you hate David. I won't lie, sacrificing David won't stop him… He has too many echoes for you to stop him alone; so work with me, Sans. Work with me, and I can stop them __**both**__ for you.'_

_'Wouldn't that be "Good?" Wouldn't that make everyone "Safe?" Would it not keep Frisk from having to face them?' _

Though Sans still can't remember Frisk, the last sentence pulls at his SOUL.

He shakes the thoughts away, and turns to apologize to his hallucinatory family for stopping the card game .

But no hallucinations are there. Even Jerry left, and he is annoyingly persistent for a hallucination.

Sans is alone again… with not even his thoughts to keep him company.

He begins seriously considering the offer.

_'on one hand, sacrificing people is bad no matter what.'_

_'on the other, david won't technically die… so, is it actually a sacrifice?'_

_'on another imaginary hand, the necronomicon isn't needed. so… maybe that altar i saw wasn't an altar for who i think it's for?'_

Sans' suspects that something is trying to altar is mind, so he decides to make himself busy.

But the voice comes back.

_'Do you know what your SOUL colours represent, Sans? Let's find out… I hope you don't mind if I- Ah, why should I bother asking. Of course you don't mind, it isn't like you are using it right now anyway.' _

_'Let's see… Purple for perseverance? What a joke! Purple is for Poison; finding patterns, and breaking them down. Though, I suppose that is close enough since poisons last.' _

_'Yellow for justice? What a crime! It doesn't show you criminal acts, or "just" acts, it shows you __**everything**__… Because justice is __**entirely up to you**__. yellow isn't for justice, it's for sight.'_

_'Blue for Integrity? What are you, the priest of some "holy god?" blue is for altering the structure of things around me… Did you know that includes minds? isn't it funny how humans think transmutation only applies to "objects," but forget that the human brain is an "object" too? an object that is squishy, and malleable; i don't even have to know how it works. magic is great.' _

At some point, the voice stopped being vaguely familiar and became his own, but he can't quite tell when the change happened. It's all starting to blur together.

Fear finds its way into his mind, despite his efforts to stay calm.

He feels like has to do something, _anything_, to make the voice go away.

To make HIM go away.

Sans starts to pace, as he begins thinking about what to do.

The dawn of a new day approaches.

Frisk checks their new phone: 9:28pm January 1st, 1970| 2 new messages.

The time is obviously incorrect.

Curious, Frisk checks the new messages.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
From: ALPHYS  
Sorry for hte late message Frisk but I  
forgot to set the tien on your phone!  
I sent this message at exactaly 4:30AM  
despite what ti might say,,,  
If you canxt figure it out, stop by later  
nad I'll set your phoen's time for you.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

From: ALPHYS   
OMG I am so sorry Frisk, when I sent  
that I was super tired! Just stop by  
when you can and I'll set the time.  
Oh yea, I got the antenna set up, but it  
can only connect to local devices right  
now. I'm trying to get Mettaton to help  
align the transmitter to the receiver in  
Stag hill.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Frisk puts their phone down and drifts off back to sleep…

Their mother gently nudges them to wake them up not long after, "time for breakfast, Frisk ."

Groggily, Frisk sits up and rubs their eyes while yawning.

The usual routine of self-care is performed, albeit a bit slower.

In the kitchen/dining room, Frisk dispassionately eats their food.

Worried, Marceline asks, "Frisk, you don't seem to be playing with your food. Is your nightmare still bothering you?"

Frisk nods.

Marceline thinks for a while, and continues eating.

When done, she says, "perhaps we can find someone you can talk to about it? The Sanctum has people who specialize in listening to the worries of others, then helping them overcome them."

Unsure if they would want that, Frisk simply shrugs in reply.

Marceline, having finished her food, stands from the table, takes her plate, and replies, "well, you should consider it. I will be with you, of course, but it may be best to seek guidance from someone who knows how to put your worries to rest."

Frisk continues eating their meal, and nods lightly.

:-:

After Frisk finishes their meal, they take their plate to the kitchen and put it in the sink. Then, they go to their room and look for their pendant again… They still can't find it.

Marceline walks in and reminds them, "we are going to go see the Red Sage today, and then get you registered for classes. You should prepare."

With a mischievous smile, and a gleam in her eye, Marceline continues, "we wouldn't want anyone going a day without a prank, would we?"

Frisk nods and starts getting supplies together…

Some things to write with, some Frisk-brand parchment to write on, a small cup of water, their monster magic book, a paper clip, some flower with corn starch mixed in, and a bit of string.

They don't seem very motivated.

With their supplies ready, Frisk and Marceline leave to go to the magic teleporter room that links to the towers.

Marceline opts to stay behind when they reach the library section of the red tower, knowing that she wont be able to proceed further.

Frisk enters the topmost room.

This time, it is lit up when they arrive, and the Red Sage's eyes are glowing.

Frisk feels like they can make out more detail this time… but isn't sure.

The Red Sage gestures for Frisk to sit in front of him.

Cautiously, Frisk approaches and sits. Despite being so close, the details still seem fuzzy. Frisk decides that the Red Sage is using magic to mask his identity… Which means he is definitely a monster.

To Frisk's surprise, the Red Sage pulls his hood back and reveals his face…

Smiling sadly, the Red Sage sits in anticipation.

Frisky doesn't recognize him immediately, because of the damage, but when they do… more questions come to mind.

So they ask, "Are you related to Papyrus?"

Papyrus shakes his head, "no, I _am _Papyrus! Oh… I am so happy to finally be able to be myself again!"

Not convinced, Frisk says, "but… you don't sound like Papyrus, and… Papyrus is in Stag hill still."

Nodding, Papyrus answers, "yes, this is _all _true! I don't sound like me because of… long complicated things. I am both here _and _in Stag hill! Sans approached you yesterday, correct? Knowing how much he cares about you, he probably wanted to vaguely say goodbye."

Frisk nods.

Continuing, Papyrus raises his hand and points upwards with one finger, "that is because Sans was going to jump backwards in time, and didn't know if he would be able to return! He didn't know what would happen at all! So, I decided to go with him… foolishly. I got us scattered across time and space… but _someone _saved us… I can't remember who. Anywhosie! What actually ended up happening is a _copy _of ourselves got sent back, and so now there are **two of us**! Isn't that great?!"

So many questions… and Papyrus answers them all. About how he became the Red Sage, how CU-270 orchestrated everything up to that point, but hadn't previously, how he learned about "Failures," and how he is the best at human and monster magic.

The answers fill Frisk with more ease. They were sure that something was off, but they couldn't put their finger on it, and now everything makes sense.

Papyrus concludes, "… and now here we are today! I don't have to pretend any more in fear of screwing up the future! Ah… but, the bad news is my body-body is falling apart. That barrier really did a number on me. My Battle-Body has never been cooler though! "

Hearing that makes Frisk feel… sad.

Though mostly at ease, Frisk still feels wary of the old/new Papyrus, but they decide to ask something else, "so, what am I gonna learn today?"

Papyrus pulls the hood of his cloak back over his head, and says, "today, you are going to learn how to face your Failures. You have already encountered one, but there are more."

Curiously, Frisk asks, "What do you mean?"

Momentarily surprised, Papyrus responds, "oh, CU-270 must not have told you this time… probably to keep the things going in the right direction. Well, CU-270 is you from an alternate timeline, and the CU-270 you have interacted with is one of CU-270's Failures, and thus one of yours."

Papyrus can see that Frisk is still not quite comfortable, so he clears his throat, and tries to speak more like he used to. "I CAN TELL YOU ARE WORRIED, HUMAN, THAT I AM NOT THE TRUE GENUINE PAPYRUS, THAT I AM… AN IM-PASTA! BUT I SWEAR ON MY HONOUR THAT I REALLY AM THE GENUINELY-REAL GREAT PAPYRUS!"

After saying all of that, Papyrus coughs violently into his sleeve for a few moments. Though he doesn't have lungs, a build up of magic got caught in his "throat" from talking so differently than he is used to.

Frisk shakes their head, and replies, "well, the voice was good, but that pun was Sans-level… Speaking of Sans. You never said anything about finding him."

Papyrus sighs and becomes teary-eyed, "that is correct. We went to the facility where he was supposed to be… but all we found were strange marks all over the walls and floors; we don't know where he went, and we can't read the markings. I miss that lazybones… I miss him so much…"

Frisk stands up and gives Papyrus a hug, having decided that it is, indeed, Papyrus.

Hugging Frisk back gently, Papyrus says, "thank you, Frisk, for your Kindness. Now… Let's face your Failures."

Frisk lets go and nods, before sitting back down in front of Papyrus.

Slowly, Papyrus begins to draw some simple runes in the air with magic.

He explains, "these runes are needed to speak with your failures. They guide the magic to create the needed effects that grant you access. Please, take some time to practice them."

The runes are simple… Frisk decides to write them down.

Once done, Frisk uses their own magic to draw the runes in the air.

Papyrus looks over their handiwork, and continues, "very good! Now, I am not sure if you are aware, though you are quite a smart cookie, but to cast a spell you need to give it instructions. Verbal or mental commands are needed to guide the magic once it has left your body. Intent, after all, is key… but human magic is tricky. Even if you don't intend to hurt someone with it, you can."

Frisk nods, they get what he is saying… they have to be careful.

Continuing, Papyrus says, "now, when giving a spell commands, it is best to limit yourself to how many commands you use. Using one command is the quickest, but can be very imprecise. Using two commands is better, but really if you are going to say two commands you might as well go on to three. The optimal command count is three. No more, no less. Three is the best number of commands to use. Four is asking for trouble, and five is right out! You can consider commands as utensils, and if you use too many then a lot of magic will end up being wasted, or worse!"

Looking up from their notes, Frisk nods.

Papyrus continues. "Now, each command can only consist of a single word…"

He loses himself in thought as he tries to remember something…

Frisk clears their throat, and Papyrus realizes that he got distracted, "Anyhow, the words themselves… Well, they don't actually matter at all! You can literally say whatever you want! Isn't that great? The only thing that matters is the meaning and intent that you put into the words. That means magic can tell when you are trying to say 'chest' as in a box, instead of 'chest' as in an upper torso! Alternate words can also be used to mask your spells, or create highly intricate spells."

After taking a moment to let Frisk write, Papyrus continues, "you see, even though three command words are best, you can assign more meaning to each of those words than they normally have. You can even make up your own words! Isn't that neat? As long as the words have actual meaning to _you, _it doesn't matter how they are formed. The effort and intent is all that matters! What I prefer to do, for example, is make words out of other words. Like… 'Levithmarob!' Which is a smash up of 'Levitate the marked object!' "

Furious writing ensues, so Papyrus waits until they are done.

Wanting to make sure Frisk understands, he asks, "so, do you have any questions for the Great Papyrus?"

Frisk nods, and asks, "yea… you said three command words are best, but if you can use words that have the same meaning as more than three words… how does that work?"

Papyrus clears his throat and answers their question, "Every command word is paired with a rune. The more complex the meaning of the word, the more complex the rune becomes. There are some cases where several less complex runes are helpful, but for high level magic you want as few as possible. Every rune you have to activate takes additional time, so activating one complex rune is faster than activating twelve or twenty simple runes. "

Frisk nods, now understanding better.

Papyrus snaps his fingers and the runes he made start to glow stronger. When Frisk tries, nothing happens.

Papyrus responds, "no need to worry about that, I'm just being fancy! Now… Repeat after me: 'VOID,' 'REVEAL,' 'SELF!'"

When Papyrus finishes speaking, the room turns as dark as the void… Frisk expects a copy of him to show up, but one doesn't.

Explaining, Papyrus points to himself, "My failures have all been… resolved."

Frisk nods, and repeats the phrase. "VOID, REVEAL, SELF!"

:-:

Slowly, other people that kind of look similar to them, and some that are obviously different, start to appear within the void; but Papyrus is gone now.

Worried, but curious, Frisk moves around and looks at everyone.

There are too many to count, and none of them seem to react to Frisk at all; they are all just standing in place.

Some of them look nothing like Frisk at all, but others are like an exact copy!

One of them is super tall, another is really short, yet another looks like a weird boy…

There are some that have really weird outfits too, and stuff Frisk has never seen before! One of them even has a giant sword!

Another looks like someone out of an anime!

A few look really gruff… and another looks worse for wear.

There are a lot of them, with so many different shapes and sizes. _'So many new outfit choices!' _

Frisk is excited to see all these different versions of themself.

They eventually get to one that has blue ish skin and looks like it has been eating moss, _'What a weirdo! I wonder how the moss tasted…' _

Then, Frisk goes to an area that is completely empty, to the left and right, for as far as their eyes can see. Going over, they see horrible things. Evil, terrible faces. People with blood covered weapons, things that look like some of the guns that were salvaged, bone chilling expressions, and super edgy clothing.

They speak their mind out loud, since it doesn't seem like any of them even notice that Frisk is there. "Why… why do all of these look like bad guys? I'm… I'm not a bad guy!"

Frisk is startled when they feel a hand on their shoulder pulling them away from all the evil looking people.

When they turn around, they see themself, but… different? This version has longer, and lighter coloured hair; they are also wearing what looks like a Dreemurr royal dress, but the symbol is slightly more fish like.

The mystery copy introduces themself, "hey, you're a new face around here… Don't worry about them, everyone has their dark sides. I'm Kate."

Frisk nods and replies, somewhat flustered, "I'm… Frisk."

Kate gives a playful wink "well, you are one in a million… literally, there are a million others named Frisk; probably even more. Anyway, you're _obviously _lost and confused. So, what mean person brought you here? "

Shaking their head, Frisk retorts, "Papyrus isn't mean, he was just teaching me how to talk to my, uhh… alternate selves. "

Frisk opts not to call them 'Failures,' in case it is a sore subject for them; it seems a bit too on-the-nose.

Kate walks around them and looks them over, "ah, I see, you're not a new one then. You're a Poten."

Confused, Frisk asks, "a what? What's a 'Poten?'"

Kate replies cheerily, "a Poten is someone with potential, heh. See how that works? I got my terrible naming choices from Asgore. Where I used to live, we were a family… So! Tell me what you know."

Frisk recounts their knowledge to their alternate self…

Thoughtfully, their alternate self slowly nods while listening, then replies, "ah, I see. A classic mistake. We're not 'Failures,' well… most of… half of us are not Failures. See, when a red SOUL's reality comes to an end, they will persist; because they will have built up so much determination that even reality collapsing won't destroy them. Pretty Determined, huh? Sadly though, most of us can't actually do much with the determination; and only a few can even use magic. It would be more accurate to call us 'alts.' That's short for Alternates. Heh. "

Kate gestures for Frisk to follow, "here, let me introduce you to some of the others. There are a lot of weird characters here, but not all of them are… 'alive' so to say."

Curious, Frisk asks, "Oh, yea, I noticed. Why is that?"

With a confident face that says, "I thought you'd never ask," Kate replies, "You can only interact with the 'alts' that your SOUL resonates with the most. Also, if someone exists, there is a version of them that is a version of you. That's especially true if they're a 'main character' type. Pretty neat, huh?"

Frisk shrugs, "yea, I guess," and then starts to follow Kate.

:-:

The situation at Stag hill is getting worse.

After the successful take-off of the improved aircraft, the villagers have become very scared.

More people are joining the ranks of the "Anti-Monster" group, and the group has come out of hiding; since it is now about half of the population of the village.

Gerald, having fanned the flames and being the reason the small groups are uniting, which otherwise didn't know each other existed, is having trouble keeping their loyalty.

The more they press for definite action, the clearer it is that he is too hesitant to do anything.

As such, a few of the more outspoken people in the group are challenging his leadership.

On e in particular being Derrick, who is insistent with his claims that the golden flowers are linked to both the monsters and the aberrant creatures; to such an extent, in fact, that he calls both the same name. No longer are aberrations and monsters different, they are all monsters.

To him, the Wälder beasts are monsters that managed to take over animals. He also believes that monsters can do that to humans too… And the war, in his opinion, was actually an attempt to exterminate an invasive and hostile species that threatened to take over humanity.

When asked about the barrier and the Sages, he claims that the Sages were allied with the monsters and wanted humanity to be destroyed, and that the barrier was to save them from their rightful destruction.

Because the Anti-Monster faction is gaining so much support, neither the Elder nor the guards can quell the misinformation without looking like tyrants… They do their best to provide accurate information regardless.

Some council members are also taking the Anti-Monster faction's side.

All in all, it's a mess.

So much of a mess, in fact, that some of the villagers are watching over the Addams' manor, from behind a wooden barricade they put up in front of it, because they believe that the Addamses have sided with monsters to kill off humanity.

Because of the hostility towards monsters increasing significantly, Thing can no longer represent them.

Meanwhile, in "Home town," monsters have all of their infrastructure and buildings up now, but are not satisfied with the decline in the quality of leadership they are getting.

Asgore holds a meeting to let the monsters decide what they want to do, and it results in the monsters electing a mayor.

Because of this, Toriel decides to relinquish her title as Queen to teach in the school, and Asgore opens a flower shop.

Asgore still holds the title of King, but for most things regarding the town it is just an honorary title; anything involving humans and outside relations, however, goes to him.

With that being said, he is not that busy with those duties since the humans are unwilling to speak with him.

Despite the growing hostility, humans are too scared to attack the monster town directly; let alone go near it.

Many humans, in fact, are considering picking up what they have and trying to settle a new area.

:-:

Frisk follows Kate for what feels like forever, and when they look at their phone the time is jumping all over the place randomly from present to future to past.

Kate looks back and notices, so they comment, "time doesn't work the same in the void, so neither do electronics… trust me, we've tried. See, anything that doesn't belong in the void, or isn't connected to it in some way, won't work properly in the void. There are a lot of people who have tried to get here, but they always end up scattered all over the place."

Frisk takes note of that, then notices a grey building in the distance. It reminds them of Newhome.

Cheerily, Kate says, "here we are!"

The two enter the building.

It's a near exact replica of Newhome, the differences being that a lot of drawings have been put up, there are extra decorations, a couple more rooms, and the living room, kitchen, and dining areas are larger.

Asgore and Toriel are even there, which confuses Frisk.

So they ask, "wait, why are Asgore and Toriel here? I know for a fact that they're not me at all!"

Kate giggles, and replies, "that isn't Asgore and Toriel, silly! Their names are 'Oditang Faerth' and 'Anne Saires!' They're not a couple, by the way. Anne can be a little blunt and too the point, but Odi is super sweet!"

Frisk is still confused, "but… why are they here?"

Instead of answering, Kate grabs Frisk by an arm and starts moving quickly to another room.

It's a bedroom full of bunk beds. There is hardly any space to walk around in.

There are also a couple hammocks. The room looks rather boy-ish.

A bunch of kids are lazing around reading, drawing, and playing board games… It looks like fun.

One looks over to Frisk and waves, then starts speaking in sign language… but Frisk can't understand them.

Kate translates, "He's saying that he likes your outfit, and he wants to know what your favourite colour is."

Frisk thinks about it for a moment… then answers, "thanks, I guess. My favourite colour is black."

The boy signs some more, and Kate says, "he says 'then you are really going to like it in the void. There is black everywhere!'"

Frisk shrugs, "yea, I guess so."

One of the kids, whose left eye is a different colour than their right eye, says, "we should let them settle in before asking them a ton of stupid questions."

Another one elbows them, "Eric! Don't be rude to John, you know how excited he gets to see new people. Besides, it isn't like asking about their favourite colour is that bad."

Eric rubs their side and snaps back, "that hurt, Gene! At least be a little more gentle."

Kate pulls Frisk out of the room as they say, "come on! There are more this way."

Going down the hall, Kate opens the second door, it's also full of kids and bunk beds, but this one has a more girly look to it.

Frisk is almost immediately surrounded by excited kids all asking questions, it makes them feel uncomfortable…

Kate gives the kids a hard stare, and they calm down.

One of them, who is wearing a light blue dress, says, "sorry! We just get so excited to see new people… You can thank John for that, it kinda rubbed off on us while he was over here."

Another one nods, "yea, but some drama made it so he had to sleep in the other room."

The others nod in unison.

Kate adds, "yea, we don't want to talk about it though," and squints at the others.

They all go back to their beds, and a few of them roll their eyes on the way.

Mischievously, Kate says, "I'm like the big sister here, so I get to boss everyone around."

The others begin to protest after that comment, but Kate squints and points two fingers at her eyes and then points at the room.

A few retort by sticking their tongues out while Kate takes Frisk out of the room.

In an embarrassed tone, Kate rubs the back of her head and says, "we can introduce you to them later, heh. They are still riled up. There is one more room."

Curious, Frisk asks, "where do Tori-… Where do Anne and Odi sleep? Also, you haven't answered my question about why they are here."

With a wink, Kate replies, "silly, I've already told you. If someone exists, there is a version of them that is a version of you."

Less happily, Kate continues, "They sleep downstairs with the other adults. Us kids used to sleep down there together but a big fight happened, and so we were separated. Everyone chose their own rooms… then another argument happened, and we got shuffled around so that there would be less problems."

Frisk feels like they would need to have had siblings to understand why the kids got into a fight.

Opting not to comment on it or ask questions about the fighting, Frisk asks, "so, are the boys all in one room and the girls all in another?"

Kate shrugs, "it kinda worked out that way, but no not really. Gene isn't a boy, for instance. A tomboy, but not a boy-boy. You know? All of that doesn't matter here anyway, we're SOULs."

Frisk shrugs.

With overly exaggerated motions, Kate dramatically leans and opens the last door while saying, "without further ado… _my_ room!" And then gestures into the room.

It has less beds in it, and there doesn't seem to be any particular style; every bed area has its own thing going.

Kate explains, "the other kids are young, and they want their whole room to look the same and all that, so they usually rotate out how the room looks every uhh… well there is no time, but we call it a voik. Anyway, we're older, and we don't care about that as much. So we just decorate our own areas."

Frisk thinks that is probably better than having to change the whole room every so often, but they don't comment on it.

One of the kids looks up from what they are doing, and playfully says "hey Kate, are you harassing a new alt again?"

Annoyed, but playing along, Kate says, "nooo!"

Then adds on in a smug tone, "besides, they're not an alt, they're a poten. I found them running around all the bad guys, so I saved them and brought them here."

Playfully dismissing what Kate said, the other kid retorts, "riiiiight, and I'm the king of Voidhome."

Taking on a less playful tone, they continue, "anyways, kid, Kate is good people… She's just annoying sometimes."

Kate quickly walks over to the other kid's bed, takes their pillow from them, and starts hitting them with it while yelling, "yea, and Frisk here has the intelligence of an intellectually stunted rock!"

Frisk is confused… and a little hurt, so they ask, "wait, what? Why would you say that?"

The question makes Kate realize their error, so they reply while continuing to whack the other kid with their pillow, "oh, right, sorry Frisk; I meant _this_ Frisk! He's super annoying!"

Frisk starts to feel… weird.

The other Frisk points at them and says, "hey, aren't you gonna say goodbye?"

Kate looks over and says, "oi! Why are you leaving, we haven't even-"

Before Frisk knows it, they're back in the red tower with Papyrus… they also feel really exhausted.

The last thing they see, before they pass out, is Papyrus standing up and walking over to them.

:-:

Night falls, and the human gentleman walks into the room housing Chara's SOUL.

Chara notices that he has changed into a black dress coat that has the fabric in the back extending past the fabric in the front, as some sort of dress coat tail (a "tailcoat," Chara decides to call it), and has six buttons on the front; he also has an ebony cane with him. He looks older than they remember him last, more like a fifty year old than a forty year old… it might just be a trick of the light though.

They also spot some sort of accessory that looks like a butterfly with red gemstones, clipped to the front of some wide piece of fabric that is tucked into his dress coat; the fabric is reminiscent of an overly wide neck tie.

He gently picks up their container and holds it under his free arm.

Chara notices that he has some sort of frilly things around the end of his sleeves, and they think they look funny. Chara moves around subtly, but stops after remembering that they are not in the SOCdev.

Huffing lightly in amusement, the man carries Chara into another room.

The room is dark, but there is a dim glow around the corner.

The man carrying Chara says out loud, to no one in particular, "So far no one in the Sanctum knows that magic has returned, but everyone has noticed the change in the barrier. How long do you think it will take them to figure it out?"

A shadow darker than the room appears… CU-270 replies, "at least until tomorrow. The people who are alive now have never felt magic before, only the Elders are old enough to vaguely recall, and we have already alerted them in advance. There may be one or two people we are forgetting, but it won't be an issue. You have absorbed the majority of the initial burst, thanks to Frisk already being mostly full of magic already, and the rest of humanity not having that high of a capacity."

The man nods, then turns the corner and walks further into the room.

In the center of the room, on the ceiling and floor, large arcane circles have been drawn. The one on the floor is six feet in diameter, while the one on the ceiling is roughly seven feet in diameter.

Candles have been lit around the circle on the floor.

On the four walls there are more circles, each of those circles is only about five feet in diameter and start from the bottom of the wall.

The arcane circle on the floor has six medium sized circles surrounding it, and seven smaller circles in it; all connected with fancy patterns, and twelve rings of varying thickness with wing-dings in them.

The man can only barely make out that the circle on the floor is meant to restore power to the SOUL using seven ingredients, and create a new body with other ingredients. The rest of the arcane circles are obviously for stability, and to make sure the magic remains focused in the center of the circle.

If any of the raw magical power got out, it would be very problematic.

In the very center, of the circle on the floor, is one medium circle, with a somewhat larger second circle overlapping it; the symbols around that are plainly readable to him…

The gist of which is that he is going to be standing there to help power the ritual, having absorbed the magic that the barrier released.

The three Elders enter the room and stand to the eastern, western, and southern corners of the room, which are diagonal to the circle and not in front of any of the arcane circles on the walls.

They are followed by a couple skeletons carrying mummified remains, which are followed by six more skeletons that are carrying jars of various materials.

The jars are placed in the outer most circles, and the remains are placed in the center.

Post-Pre-Time-jump Sans enters the room with a small bag, and hands it to the man. Then walks over to the north corner of the room before asking, "so, did ya find my time jump copy?"

The man doesn't respond to Sans, instead he opens the small bag to inspect its contents.

He pulls out the seven multicoloured orbs, "so these are the fabled 'Last Dreams?' Why are they so ill made? The magic is all muddy and chaotic."

Sans pipes up, "well what'd you expect? a kid who didn't know how to use magic made 'em."

The new information makes him view these small spheres in a new light… "Well, that is most impressive then. Nevertheless, they need to be purified. Lucy?"

Lucy walks up beside her husband and takes the Last Dreams gingerly, "give me a moment."

She draws a small arcane circle on the ground with chalk and places the last dreams within, then provides the circle with magic.

The colours within the Last Dreams begin to shift around until each one is a solid colour.

They begin to glow dimly.

Lucy hands them back.

The gentleman looks them over, nods, then places one in each of the seven inner circles.

Papyrus enters the room and says, "Sorry for my late arrival, Frisk passed out from being in the void for too long, and I also wanted to check on Asriel. They are both sleeping soundly. I think they will have quite the pleasant surprise when they wake up."

Chara's SOUL seems to fill in a little, after hearing that.

The gentleman replies with a gruff voice, "We are not on as strict of a deadline now, but let's get this over with."

Papyrus nods and moves to the North corner of the room.

Lucy walks to the south corner to keep the participants balanced and symmetrical.

The gentleman hands his cane to Lucy, takes Chara out from under his arm and holds their container in one hand, then walks to stand in the larger circle in the center.

Shyly, another human walks into the room, "uhm… T-this is where I'm supposed to be, c-correct?"

Papyrus assures them, "yes. If you could please stand with the gentleman in the center of the circle, we can begin. Did you study the runes and learn the words I gave you?"

The human nods, "y-yes! They are for a resurrection, right?"

Papyrus nods, but then realizes that they cannot see it with his hood up, so he says, "yes, we are going to be resurrecting a human child that died, quite some time ago, while trying to save monsters. Their SOUL has persisted this whole time."

The human gulps, nervously, and moves into the circle with the extravagantly dressed gentleman.

He holds his free hand out for them, and they take it.

After the gentleman utters a few words under his breath, the shy human feels a rush of… something flow into their body.

The shy human comments, "w-wow! This feeling… It's like… like… uhh…"

The gentleman offers, "it is like a part of you, that you never knew existed, is suddenly full to the brim? That is magical power."

Nodding, the shy human asks, "how did you do that? Has magic been back this whole time?"

Lucy interjects. "Notice: Questions later, ritual now. We have other tasks we must complete."

The gentleman nods in agreement, and Papyrus has the other skeletons leave.

From their back pocket the shy human pulls out a piece of parchment, looks at it, then puts it back.

After shaking away their nerves, they take a breath to focus and start slowly tracing out the four runes in the air. At first nothing happens, but after trying again they manage to figure out how to use their green magic to draw the runes.

Their magic has the occasional red streak in it, but it is hardly noticeable to the untrained eye.

With the runes drawn, they take out the parchment again and speak.  
"Filtemsobemwithpocoitsdre," they activate the first complex rune and it begins to glow brightly.

"Rethfotbobemfrotcothjam," they activate the second complex rune, which also begins to glow brightly.

"Lithsotothbobabrelibithsotmacotog," They activate the third and second most complex rune, which outshines the others.

But nothing happens.

Papyrus nods to the others in the corners, and says, "I thought this would happen… You do not know how to use the magic yet. The power is in the runes already, but they will not activate. We will activate them now."

The shy human nods, and the others begin chanting.

Papyrus quickly draws a complex series of runes, and begins chanting as well.

Upon activating his runes, magic rushes to the runes the shy human made, and then even more magic rushes from them to the arcane circles in the room, which begin to slowly pulse with magic.

The candles goes out, but the room is lit up with the glowing of the six large arcane circles.

The room quakes for a moment, almost knocking everyone off balance.

As the chanting continues, the arcane circles get brighter with every pulse and stay bright for longer.

A darkness, deeper than anything the shy human has seen before, overtakes everything that isn't the participants or the arcane circles; the shy human is terrified, and feels as though one wrong step could cause them to be lost in that blackness forever.

The candles relight themselves… to no avail, since they are barely noticeable.

As the chanting continues, the fabric of space itself seems to bend and twist… Eventually, the stubborn and powerful magic within the circles begins to take action against the SOUL container.

The SOUL container shatters into small squared pieces of glass, which eases the burden of holding Chara's SOUL significantly.

The jars begin glowing, then shatter as well. They spill their contents and dissolve into goo, which begins to run along the lines of the circle until it reaches the mummified body.

The seven Last Dreams explode simultaneously, but their power is contained within the area of the circles they are in; causing pillars of bright energy to be created.

Another quake, but this one is more controlled.

Each pillar of energy begins to compress down into their circles, and then fill up their respective circuits within the entire arcane circle.

The sight is mesmerizing, and the sound is almost deafening.

Magic flows into the mummified remains as the ingredients reach them, and the body is slowly pieced back together and revitalized.

The gentleman holds Chara's SOUL out into the center of the arcane circle, and Papyrus shouts something that the shy human cannot comprehend.

After his shouting, beams of magic energy from the seven small circles shoot out at Chara's SOUL.

The air in the room remains stable, but a light breeze can be felt. The chanting continues.

Yet another quake.

Chara's SOUL is slowly filled with the power from within the seven Last Dreams.

The quaking intensifies, and begins to happen more frequently.

The gentleman let's go of the shy human's hand, and catches his cane as Lucy tosses it to him.

He is going to need it to remain stable, due to his injuries.

In order to further ensure he remains stable, he adjusts his stance as much as he can within the circle.

The shy human is not sure what to do now, but the gentleman says, "place your hand on top of mine. Do you remember the last command you need to speak?"

Nodding, the Shy human complies and tries to mimic his stance, albeit without the SOUL container.

When Chara's SOUL is full, and the beams of energy retract back to their circles, a quake strong enough to knock the Elders and Papyrus off balance rocks the room and shows no sign of stopping.

The magical power within the arcane circle seems like it is trying to escape now, and is threatening to explode.

The gruff human shouts, "now! Say it now! With conviction! Remember, it is a COMMAND!"

Scared, nervous, but wanting to help as much as they can, the shy human nods…

They gather their will, bring their kindness and love for others to the forefront of their mind, and shout, with conviction, "ALTPOWITANATHPOWITOTHBOANSTHLABEMYOMUGO!"

Then tries to activate the final rune.

Their heart skips a beat, and their blood runs cold as they panic, thinking they mispronounced the incredibly difficult word…

Everything suddenly stops.

The quaking, the noise, the chanting… their heart.

Dread, and Determination, lingers in the air.

Then, the magic explodes…

But the arcane circles on the walls and ceiling begin to glow blindingly bright and contain it.

All of that power rushes to the fourth rune, which glows so brightly and brilliantly that the deep darkness that overtook the room is forced to leave, and the room is bathed in a rainbow of colour.

Papyrus then shouts another word the human cannot comprehend, and the power from within the rune rushes to the body and SOUL.

The entire ordeal is so disorienting that the shy human ends up going unconscious.

The next thing they know, they are waking up in their apartment.

Unable to process what happened, they assume it was all just a dream…

They mutter to themself, _"silly Catarina… still_ _dreaming about saving people like an adolescent girl…"_

Looking outside, she sees that it is still dark out, so she tries to go back to sleep


	29. The Answer

**This is a warning.  
I know the majority of my fic up till this point hasn't been that violent, and is not really that "NSFW."**  
**With that being said, I cannot consider this chapter SFW.**  
**I am bad at describing the nitty gritty of gore, but this chapter contains it.**  
**Please proceed at your own risk.**

**Also, this chapter has a little bit of... whiplash, I guess.**

**There is good and pleasing information, sandwiched between a new, unexpected, threat.**

* * *

**:-"The Answer"-:**

Post-Time jump Sans' suit is full of DT, having stored it over time while he was sitting in that accursed empty "lab."

Because the tank is full, Sans decides to leave the empty maddening place.

His enhanced shortcuts make travelling across the continent much easier, and he is able to make it to the other side within a day.

Standing at the western shore of Terra, Sans gazes out to the direction of the shrouded isle.

He can hear something calling to him… And he can also feel the pull of some ominous energy…

It sickens him.

Sans feels a sudden burst of magic, coming from the direction of the Barrier, and it makes him very worried.

The sooner he can find and destroy the source of his mental anguish, the better.

Fortunately it's about an hour past sunset on this side of the continent, which makes his next maneuver much easier.

He darkens the area around him, reaches out to the island, and makes a pulling motion as he utilizes the void to bend space to his will.

With the less pleasant shortcut made, Sans hops through.

He finds himself exceptionally tired, immediately after jumping through, and finds somewhere to take a nap.

A couple hours pass before Sans wakes up.

He checks his DT reserves, and notes that the tank is one third empty.

With his remaining DT noted, he looks for the entrance of the Secret Laboratory.

When he finds the entrance, he sees that one of the battered doors are on the ground, and the other is wide open and hanging on by only a single rusted hinge. The signs of battle are obvious. As there are decayed corpses laying in the dirt, near splotches of whiter-than-usual dirt… Sans assumes those spots have monster dust in them, but that the wind has blown the dust around over the long years.

As he looks into the dark entrance of the abandoned laboratory, he hesitates.

Not even the emergency lights are on, and not even the self illuminated strips along the trim of the walls are glowing any more. The facility feels impossibly older than it should.

The darkness seems to grow deeper, the longer he stares into it, and it almost seems as if the darkness is peering back at him.

He shakes his head to rid himself of his worries, and heads into the facility.

With a bit of Justice magic, he casts a spell to grant himself sight that can pierce the darkness.

Slowly, he makes his way through the facility. He would use a shortcut, but he doesn't want David to realize he is there. Human magic is easier to mask than monster magic.

He descends into the depths of the facility, passing decaying bodies, piles of Dust, and dried pools of blood along the way.

The sounds of hundred year old battles echo through his mind, as he slowly remembers what happened.

As he remembers how many humans he killed.

It was after his fight to escape that he decided to only fight when absolutely necessary, but it's something he had forgotten at some point…

He stops moving and looks over a scene of carnage, the leftovers of a battle long since completed.

Desiccated organs and skin are barely clinging to bones, and pools of dark dried blood cover the floor. He thinks back to when he slaughtered cultists to draw David into the open, and then continued to do so even after David showed himself.

A perverse sense of pleasure passes through his mind, as he thinks of all the dead cultists.

He breathes out and in slowly and purposefully, as he does his best to clear his mind and focus on the reality of his situation.

Despite his efforts, it only seems to make things worse; now he can hear other people talking around him.

The voices of the dead are haunting him. People who were once his co-workers are greeting him cautiously, while people he confronted are yelling death threats.

He does his best to ignore them, as he continues through the facility.

In his peripheral vision he sees a dark shadow moving about, but nothing is there when he turns.

The human voices die down, as he approaches the lower levels, and are replaced with those of dead monsters.

They speak their disdain for him, claiming he failed them and that they died for nothing.

His guilt for escaping with only Papyrus, and someone else who he can't seem to remember, rises as he proceeds.

An oddly familiar voice is added to the myriad of other voices.

He can't ignore it.

_'Sans… I see fate has brought us back together, yet again. Are you reminiscing days gone by, or perhaps you decided to stop by and pay me a visit? Oh, who am I kidding; it is obvious that you came by to remember your past. I can tell that you are missing some of your memories, though not to what extent… So humour me as I do my best.'_

Sans tries to ignore the voice, as he continues into the depths of the facility.

_'You can hear them, can't you? All those wretched monsters you failed to save, and all the humans whose lives you took. Tell me, can you also hear the CU's? I bet you can't.'_

Sans continues on in silence… something is familiar about the voice, but he can't put his finger on it.

_'There is a good reason you cannot hear them. Because, just like CU-270, you couldn't __**really**__ kill them. Could you? As many times as you tried, they just kept coming back. You would have succeeded at your attempt to destroy their Phylacteries, if I had not replaced them with fakes well before hand.'_

Unable to bear it much longer, Sans replies, "leave me alone."

The voice ignores him, and continues speaking, _'How many times did you try to kill them, before you decided to scatter them into the other timelines? Lets see if I can remember… Oh, who am I kidding, I wasn't paying that much attention. I know that your onslaught went on for weeks though. Gaster had to convince you to find another way, didn't he? The only one you didn't try to kill over and over again was CU-270 . You only tried to kill it once… Do you remember why?'_

Sighing, Sans retorts, "you must be pretty desperate for attention, trying to get me to remember my past and all. If you don't mind, I have something I need to do."

_'Oh, I don't mind at all… but I am not getting in your way, and the past is important to learn from. Of course, with that in mind, I am talking about __**your**__ past and not the past of… well, the __**other**__ you.'_

Sans, only partially surprised that this voice knows about his time travel duplicate, replies dryly, "i don't think i want to learn anything from you, creepy voice guy."

Faking shock, the voice replies, _'__**Gasp!**__ Have you forgotten about __**me**__, Sans…?_ _No matter, I will just have to remind you.'_

_'Let's see, where was I… Ah, right, I was reminding you about your second worst crime. I am sure you remember destroying the bodies of all the CUs over and over, but CU-270 got special treatment, did it not? You were so scared of it that you tried destroying its SOUL, but you failed; do you think it remembers that?'_

Near his destination, Sans decides to play along a little. It seems to be helping his mind… well, the voices are going away at least. He also does remember what he did, unfortunately.

Bluntly, Sans replies, "i don't think he understood, since it wasn't any different than what happened to him before anyway. if my memory is correct, someone broke his soul apart multiple times to 'strengthen' it."

_'Ah, yes… Good times. That particular experiment was unpleasant to do, but quite important. You poor SOULs have to be manually reinforced, or you will die easily. Of course, I later discovered that for CU-270 it was entirely unnecessary; but you can't do science without__** breaking a few SOULs.**__ I'm sure you remember, having been one of my closest aides in the past, that I hail from a time of unparalleled glory. Back before those idiots caused the Earth to shatter, and before those monstrosities roamed the land. I don't have the burden of a SOUL, unlike you, and that lets me partake in all the "unsavoury" science.'_

Sans scoffs, "right, the civilization that killed itself after learning how to use magic. i'd say that it's been fun chatting with you, but i'd be lying. if you don't mind, i have something i need to destroy."

In a condescending tone, the voice asks, _'Oh you do, do you? Let me guess… You are hearing the whispers of some unknown entity, calling on you to sacrifice __**me **__on an altar, with the promise of taking care of some dangerous monstrosity ? Sans, you should really pay more attention. __**That was me.**__'_

Sans freezes in place as the pieces click, and it dawns on him that David is speaking to him… He couldn't even remember _who _David was until now, let alone what he sounded like. Sans isn't entirely convinced, however, because the voice that spoke to him in his mind was different…

_'Are you just now figuring it out? Tsk tsk tsk, what a shame. I guess I can't blame you, I did use a much older voice to pull the wool over your eyes. I can tell now, though, that it wasn't needed, since you don't seem to remember me at all. Oh well, __**don't bother resisting**__.'_

With the trick confirmed, Sans ignores him and begins to send out a wave of DT enhanced bones to tear the floor apart, so he can get to the altar and give David the metaphorical middle finger.

It fails and instead an arcane circle, taking up the entire floor of the room. begins to glow.

_'I warned you, didn't I? Now for the fun part… You see, as we speak, I have a very dedicated cultist tracking Frisk. Unlike you, Frisk wont get the chance to fight back. The problem is, I expect this cultist to die a horrible death by the hands of that hollow SOUL they managed to bring back to life. Quite an interesting development, no? That is where you come in to play. You see, I need you back on my side Sans, but I know you would never return willingly... So now it is time for you to die and be brought back, but under __**my **__control.'_

David's grotesque and decaying physical form manifests inside the room, and he peels the metal floor aside with ease.

He gestures down into the room holding the altar, "After you, Sans."

Before Sans can say or do anything, he feels a strong force try to grab him and throw him down into the altar room, but it isn't doing anything to him; he can feel his DT enhancing the force. He plays along.

"I must say, this DT energy you tried to use is quite something. It is a shame you have squandered its true potential. No worries, I will make sure you use it _properly_ from now on. When we are done, give Frisk my regards… There is no doubt that this DT came from them."

David tries to hold Sans onto the altar with DT enhanced telekinesis, then pulls out a fancy ceremonial dagger.

Sans smirks… but says nothing.

"Unfortunately, you have no flesh for me to carve away… But, fortunately, that SOUL will do _just fine."_

David begins laughing maniacally.

He stops his laughter, and yells, "IT IS TIME TO **DIE**, SANS!"

David raises the knife up high above his head, and shouts with force, **"FAHF HLIRGH Y'VULGTMOR AH YMG' CTHULHU! Y'STELL'BSNA R'LUH OT YMG' L' MGEPGOKA YORR'E UAAAH!"**

With exceptional force, David stabs down at Sans' SOUL…

Shock briefly flashes across David's face as Sans catches his arm, and says, "surprised? me too… i learned something new just now, thanks. turns out, dt won't go against its original owner. which means dt enhanced magic can't do anything to the person the dt belonged to… who would've guessed."

David is livid, and begins using unaugmented magic to assault Sans.

Sans dodges out of the way before casting his own spells to counter, then grapples David and tries to take the knife from him.

David falls against the altar as they effectively switch positions in their struggle, and Sans gets the upper hand in his attempts to wrestle the dagger away.

Once Sans has secured the dagger, David's face turns to one of angry panic.

An onslaught of cruel and terrible deeds pass through Sans' mind, his desire for vengeance is increased seventy fold, and so, in the heat of the moment, Sans stabs David in the heart with the knife and twists it, unaware of the consequences of his actions.

Thick dark blood oozes onto the altar from David's wound.

David's face turns to one of terror, and he barely manages to say "y-… y-… you…"

The altar begins to glow a sinister purple colour as a drip of David's blood touches it, and a tear in space, leading to some maddening plane of existence, opens up above it.

Sans lets go of David.

David loosens his grip on Sans' arms and arches backwards violently, while screaming in agony, and the ceremonial knife begins glowing that same sinister shade of purple…

From the tear in space, inky black tentacles reach out and grab David.

An almost endless number of ethereal tentacles reach out as well, seemingly beyond the facility, and bring ethereal versions of David to the altar.

One tentacle brings an open silver locket. Sans manages to see it before it is destroyed.

On one side there is undecipherable text scrawled in miniature letters, over what seems to have been a picture of a young man; On the other, there is a picture of a young woman with "Don't Forget" written in red ink on the bottom.

Sans is oddly calm.

Eventually, the ethereal tentacles stop bringing copies of David and begin to tear all of the versions of him apart, before dragging his remains back with them through the portal.

Sans slowly begins backing away, because the altar still looks like it's active and he would rather not get eaten by a strange tentacle creature.

Unsure, Sans prepares a large magical attack to smash the altar; but he's too late.

Countless black tentacles shoot out and wrap around him, while also devouring his prepared magic.

Hopeless thoughts pass through his mind, _'welp, I guess this is the end.'_

A sinister purple light radiates from the tentacles, and then seeps through Sans' suit.

The tentacles retract after the light has completely vanished into Sans' suit.

The altar becomes inactive.

Sans examines his SOUL and finds that it is the same sinister colour as the energy.

As he evaluates the rest of himself, he notices that his senses are heightened, his magical power and capacity has increased several times over, and he feels a strange thirst for DT.

He desires DT to such a degree that he takes the DT container out of his chest and drinks the remaining contents, without a second thought.

Halfway through he realizes what he's doing and panics, for a brief moment, before noticing that no ill effects have resulted from his consumption of such a large amount of DT…

In fact, it doesn't even quench his thirst; If anything, it makes him want more.

Sans begins to feel where concentrated pockets of DT are across Terra.

He fights this strange thirst as much as he can, but it overtakes his mind.

Unable to resist any longer, Sans gives in; it causes his body to mutate, while his mind is warped by an evil force.

His left arm increases in size, causing it to burst out of the arm of his suit, and breaks apart to into several weird fleshy tentacles.

His head throbs with pain as it shatters and alters its shape violently, over and over again, until it's almost unrecognizable; he now has eight eye sockets, and three mouths, which are all placed randomly on his "head" (if you can call it that any more)… His helmet, due to the violent transformation, has been broken beyond repair.

His legs snap apart, becoming a mix of skeletal spider-esq legs and tentacles; causing the legs of his suit to tear apart.

His right arm increases in size and bursts from his suit, as strange other worldly flesh envelops his arm and hand. The flesh on his arm seems to writhe and undulate, but it also seems to not move at all.

Sans' chest explodes as tentacles come from his SOUL, and misshapen bat-like wings sprout out from his back.

His suit is inoperable now, but that is the least of his problems.

He begins to ooze, a sickly, slightly glowing, purple liquid; which, upon examination, seems to be that sinister purple energy mixed with his karmic poison.

Looking at himself, Sans can't help but feel ecstatic for some reason; with only a smidgen of disgust.

He feels that his new form should also come with a new name, and so he decides that, from now on, he will be called… "Ph'lloigshoggoth." He isn't sure why he chose that name, since he doesn't know what it means, but it has a nice ring to it.

Then he decides that it's too long, so he's just going to call himself Ph'lliog.

Deciding to test out his new grotesque form and powers, Ph'lliog decides to go to the closest patch of DT he can sense; which appears to be somewhere in the North-western part of the central plains.

**:-:**

Three young children are lying on Marceline's bed.

Frisk is sleeping in the center, with Asriel on their right, and Chara on their left (who hasn't moved an inch since they were laid down in the bed).

Marceline giggles softly as she looks at the children, since Asriel has somehow managed to flip completely upside down.

She thinks to herself, _'Goodness, what am I to do… I suppose I should prepare the other rooms for them, for now.'_

Sighing, Marceline leaves her room and prepares the beds in the two other spare rooms… Then decides to also prepare in case Chara and Asriel want to sleep in the same room.

From what she has been told, those two were inseparable when they were alive.

It doesn't take long for her to prepare the rooms, so, when she is done, she looks for someone she can talk to about getting more clothes for them. She isn't sure what kinds of clothes they would like, so she errs on the side of caution and looks for clothes similar to what they are already wearing.

While she is away, fuzzy feet, connected to fuzzy legs, attached to a fuzzy body, begin to move into a different position; they end up tickling Frisk's nose.

Not long after Asriel begins moving, a loud thud sounds out in the room and wakes up Frisk; who immediately sneezes.

Looking around, Frisk sees a kid they don't recognize, and a pair of fuzzy legs that are barely on the bed.

It would seem some fuzzy monster was in the bed, but fell off.

Frisk rubs their eyes and looks around again…

They are both still there.

Frisk can hardly believe it… _'Who are … is it… Asriel …? Did CU-270…?'_

With that thought, Frisk gets up slowly and goes to get a better look at who the legs belong to.

They immediately recognize who it is, _"(Asriel ?)"_

There's no response, it seems like Asriel is sleeping like a rock at the bottom of the ocean, under a larger rock, that also has a log somewhere nearby, and also a baby… somehow.

Frisk pinches themself, it hurts.

Then Frisk remembers that some dreams can mimic physical stimuli… So they go to the bathroom to try to wake up with some nice cold water.

Red-Brown eyes slowly open while Frisk is away, with a strange view that is more limited than they're used to.

Chara, unaware of what is currently happening, and unfamiliar with how to control a body, begins to panic as they feel things they can only remember feeling while they were attached to Frisk.

They are worried that they have been bound to someone else's body, again.

To their surprise, they hear a quiet whimper as their panic increases; and they recognize that it came from themself.

Though surprising, the unexpected sound calms them down a bit.

Frisk returns and sits on the floor where Asriel fell out of bed.

At this point, not even his legs are on the bed any more.

Wanting to take full advantage of the situation, Frisk starts running their fingers through the fur on Asriel's head.

It's just as soft as back when they gave him a comforting hug in the Underground, when he almost destroyed all of reality so he could stay with Chara forever.

Asriel shuffles around a little, prompting Frisk to stop petting his head.

Frisk gets up and goes to look at who the other person is.

Carefully, Frisk gets back in their mother's bed and slowly moves over to get a good look at them, without waking them up.

They are about Frisk's age, and they appear to already be awake… They seem familiar.

Frisk waves, and the other person looks at them but doesn't say anything.

Chara attempts to speak, but all they get out is "hm, nnn. Hnmm…"

Fearing that they'll never be able to speak or move, tears well up in Chara's eyes.

The last thing they remember is being in some sort of ritual chamber, with all sorts of people around them… Including… Papyrus? Chara is confused, and decides that it must have just been a dream. There's no way that goof ball could do something like that.

That means Frisk must have found them and rescued them, but it doesn't explain their current situation.

Frisk reaches over and pats Chara's head, which surprises Chara, and says, "there there, everything will be OK. I'm sure my mom brought you here for a good reason."

Chara tries to move, but their body feels heavy and unresponsive… They're only able to move their arm a little. "Fmhnn hmmnn… Unnnn…"

Frisk stops patting their head, and says, "I have an idea."

Slowly, and carefully, Frisk gets off the bed without disturbing the_ kid _on the floor.

They go into their room and get the SOCDev, then bring it into their mother's bedroom.

Recognition fills Chara's mind, though their face is somewhat unresponsive and doesn't show their expression.

Unsure, but thinking it might still work, Frisk straps the SOCDev onto the child backwards, so that the main part of the device is on their chest, then says, "this is a SOUL Communication Device, SOCDev for short. If you can bring out your SOUL-, Yea! Just like that, now, you can talk with this by-"

Frisk is interrupted by the familiar sound of the SOCDev, _"Frisk! What is going on, where are we, where am I?! Is this- This- How-… Papyrus …? How did I get a body…?"_

The conundrum is solved. Frisk knows who the child is now, it's Chara… "I don't know, the last thing I remember was you getting SOULnapped. After that I found Asr- Flowey, and asked him to look for you… Now you're both here, with bodies!"

Chara asks, _"Wait, A-… He is here too?"_

Frisk nods.

Brushing it off, Chara says, _"That's cool. I have something more important to talk about though! I was kidnapped by invisible skeletons! Isn't that awesome?! Who knew that skeletons could turn invisible?! OH OH OH! But that isn't even the best part! I came up with a new name for the magical pendant!"_

Frisk puts their finger to their mouth and shushes them… Then remembers that they can control the volume of the SOCDev, so they turn it down.

Chara continues, _"anyway, I decided that ' ' is not nearly as fun of a name to use, especially for such an old magical artifact… No, what we should name it instead is… ' !'"_

Frisk giggles at the stupid childish joke, but then looks slightly upset and says, "well, we're gonna have to wait for that. I can't find the pendant anywhere…"

Shuffling on the floor can be heard, so Frisk goes to look and see if Asriel is waking up yet.

_'Nope, not awake.'_

Frisk returns to Chara, "so, how does it feel to be in a body that's all your own?"

Chara comments, _"it feels… really slow, like I'm trying to do everything through super thick syrup."_

Posing their arms to exaggerate their thinking, Frisk nods slowly, "I see, I see. So, now that you have a body, do you want me to call you 'he,' 'she,' or 'they?'"

Frisk is curious, thanks to Katherine, about what people consider themselves to be. It had never occurred to them that people actually care how others address them, but they don't feel comfortable talking to just anyone about it, or asking any adults…

Chara responds, _"eh? When I was in the Underground it wasn't a big deal, since most monsters just say 'they' to keep it from being awkward if they're wrong. I mean, you've met the slime family… right? Anyway… I guess, if you really want to know, I'm actually a girl… But you, and only you, can call me what ever you want."_

Frisk nods and takes a mental note, "OK. Do you like 'girly' things… or?"

After a pause, Chara responds, _"what? I just like things. I don't care what they look like… Also, If you tell anyone else that I'm a girl, I'll kick your shins! I want it to be a surprise. Seeing the embarrassed look on everyone's faces, as they realise they've been calling me a 'they' or a 'he' when I'm really a 'she,' is gonna be sooo priceless!"_

The SOCDev begins making a sound that Frisk assumes is chuckling/giggling/snickering.

Frisk comments, "wait… but, if you don't want people to know you're a girl, that leaves me with calling you 'he' or 'they…' I guess I'll use 'they,' so I don't get confused later."

A brief silence follows, since Frisk isn't sure what to say or ask next.

After a moment, Chara pipes up again, _"hey. Do me a favour and help me up. I want to see what it feels like to stand on my own two feet again, instead of feeling it through someone else."_

Frisk nods, and carefully begins moving Chara towards the end of the bed.

Once there, Frisk takes one of Chara's arms and puts it over their shoulder.

With the limp child secured, Frisk slowly lifts them off the bed and onto the floor.

Chara is heavier than expected… It also seems that Chara isn't actually standing on their own feet.

Frisk uses one of their feet to move Chara's feet into optimal standing positions, instead of being rolled onto their sides or on their toes.

Carefully, Frisk starts to lower Chara so that they can try to stand on their own… It doesn't work, since they are unfamiliar with how to use their legs.

Chara responds, still through the SOCDev, _"Just give me some time… I can figure it out. I can feel my legs now, so… that means it's just a matter of time before I can figure out how to move them, right?"_

Frisk shrugs, "yea, I guess so. You're pretty heavy though, so I need to put you back down…"

Though the SOCDev doesn't do tones very well, Frisk can tell Chara is disappointed when they say, _"Oh, OK…" _

_"Wait a minute! Did you just call me fat?!"_

Frisk is slightly confused at first, but then the SOCDev starts making a light chuckling sound.

_"Just teasing, I know that I'm pretty heavy. I've carried my own dead body, after all."_

Dark comment aside, Frisk wonders what should happen next…

They ask a question that they feel should have been asked sooner, "so… do you want Asgore and Toriel to-."

_"No."_

_"I have caused them enough trouble, have I not? Them seeing me like this… would only make everything worse. Besides… I have done a lot of terrible things. Even if they can forgive me, I cannot forgive myself. Actions have consequences, you cannot just make those consequences go away because they are inconvenient."_

Frisk isn't sure how to respond at first, but an idea comes to their mind, "I don't know what to say about that, but… maybe my mom could help?"

Chara is sceptical, _"I don't know, Frisk. I don't trust adults. I'm sure your mom is great, better than mine at least, but… I'd rather just talk to you." _

Shrugging, Frisk replies, "OK, well, I guess all that's left is to figure out how to help you learn how to control your body. We should probably get it done before bed time today…"

Not entirely sure what Frisk means, Chara asks, _"why before bed time?" _

With a hint of amusement, Frisk replies, "you know, because of bath time."

Chara responds, _"oh, right. That thing living people do, when they are alive, and when they smell bad." _

Frisk does their best to put Chara back up on the bed, which ends up being a funny looking position.

Giggling, Frisk apologizes, but also lies, saying, "sorry Chara, I can't get you into a better position."

Shuffling on the other side of the bed can be heard, "Mmhn?"

Chara quickly asks, _"whatever. Cover me up, I don't want him to know that I'm here. It sounds like he's about to wake up." _

Confused, Frisk assumes Chara wants to surprise Asriel; they oblige and cover Chara with a blanket, then top it off by putting pillows around them and lying down.

Sure enough, a white tuft of hair starts to poke up from the side of the bed, as Asriel sits up from the floor, and he sleepily asks, "w-what… where am I…? Am I de-"

Frisk crawls off the bed and moves over to him, causing him to stop speaking momentarily, and waves.

Confused, he asks, "Frisk…? You're- Am I dreaming?"

Frisk pinches Asriel, it hurts. "Ow! W-what was that for?!" then pinches themself too.

It still hurts. "Nope, not a dream."

Asriel takes a moment to let that sink in, and looks around.

He moves his hands, wiggles his toes, and just sits there for a moment feeling reality.

Sighing, Asriel comments, "yea… I can tell now. This-… This feels real. More real than when I used everyone's SOULs to make a body."

Asriel gets up, and asks, "how did this happen? Did… Did anyone get hurt?"

Frisk shrugs, and responds, "I dunno. I asked y- Uh, I mean, I asked Flowey to look for Chara, and now you're here and no longer Flowey."

Asriel looks around the room and notices the oddly shaped lump of blankets and pillows.

Frisk gets his attention, "I have an idea! Lets go plan some pranks together! I wanted to set up a trap at a door to pour a cup of water, flour, and corn starch onto someone… but I passed out while doing magic stuff. With your help, I could set up an even better prank!"

Asriel is hesitant, but goes along with Frisk anyway; Chara is thankful.

Frisk doesn't know why, but they get a feeling deep in their SOUL that something very bad is going to happen soon; they decide that they're just begin paranoid.

**:-:**

Ph'lliog arrives at his destination with ease. He's no longer plagued by exhaustion when travelling through the void.

In addition, his new ability to fly lets him get a bird's eye view of the world. Naturally, however, Ph'lliog opts to not use his wings and simply stands in the air; some things never change.

His thoughts on the matter being: _'i have wings, so now i can fly, but who said i had to use 'em?' _

Looking around, from his view in the sky, Ph'lliog sees something he didn't expect.

It's a rather large cluster of villages, tucked snugly between two rivers, with a large yellow field around it.

He focuses on the humans, and sees that their garments are reminiscent of tribal humans, as are their weapons, but it is clear they are organized.

Ph'lliog looks around the area to get a good lay of the land.

The villages themselves don't seem too far apart, but stylization changes make it clear that there is more than one culture; however, there is also a large village in the center that combines all of their styles, it must be the main village.

Around the village clusters is a large field of golden flowers, which his obviously the result of a massive number of aberrant creatures being slain.

He surveys the area around the village, and sees an impossibly colossal city that's in ruins to the south west… Thinking back to his history lessons, he determines that it must be the Megalopolis of Candor; the colossal human city.

Due to their proximity to the city, Ph'lliog believes that the humans are survivors from Candor.

Taking a closer look around the outside of the villages, a rather sparse amount of tribal guards are patrolling around them. All things considered, they are probably very competent to be willing to spread so far apart.

It makes him happy, he's hoping they put up at least a little bit of a fight.

He's done looking around, now it's time to strike; it's time to test out his new abilities…

Skipping right to the end, Ph'lliog flies towards, and lands, in the center of the middle village.

Screaming heralds his arrival. He savours it for a moment, allowing the humans to panic and try to fight him.

For some reason, though, he is hesitant to fight them.

His hesitation vanishes when an arrow is shot at him.

Deftly catching it with his right arm, he throws it back with twice as much force, killing the archer who shot it.

Though he isn't sure why, he feels like absorbing a human SOUL would be less beneficial than it seems; he opts to trust his gut, and lets the SOUL shatter away.

Ph'lliog lets out an unnatural, blood curling roar.

As unarmed villagers flee, more tribal guards approach.

Ph'lliog extends his tentacles, where his left arm would be, and grabs three of the guards. Once firmly grasped, he slams them against the ground repeatedly, and his Karmic acid, tainted with that sinister energy, begins dissolving their flesh immediately.

A few guards he didn't previously notice launch a volley of arrows at him, he counters them by throwing the guards he is smashing against the ground at the arrows; they end up also colliding with the offending archers.

He rushes the group of guards and tears them apart with his tentacles and his arm.

Taking a moment to let the scene before him sink in, he looks with glee at the carnage.

Livers dangling haphazardly with intestines and kidneys, arms and legs torn from their sockets, and crimson blood gushing from everything.

Deciding to play dirty, he pulls the intestines out of one particularly large guard, and wraps them around his neck like a scarf.

A group of guards throw spears at him, while yelling in some language he doesn't know.

He can see the fear and confusion in their eyes, mixed with savoury DT.

While dodging, he unleashes his dogs of war. His usual "Gaster Blasters" have mutated with his own body, taking on a more horrifying appearance. They have acquired six more eye sockets –for a total of eight, which appear to move around in the vicinity of where their eyes would be–, four new rows of teeth –which each appear to be able to open and close independently–, their original teeth have become longer and drip with tainted Karmic poison, tentacles have burst out from the base of where their necks would be, and they are covered in what appears to be blood veins and arteries full of DT; their forms are also significantly more solid, thanks to Ph'lliog being able to fully utilize True conjuration.

Unleashing a significantly more powerful attack than he expected, a radioactive trench –coated in tainted Karmic poison– is the only evidence that the guards, and everything behind them, ever existed.

It was overkill, for sure, but he enjoyed it.

Leaving their SOULs to shatter, he moves through the village on his skeletal, spider-like legs and tentacles.

He can feel their DT growing stronger, and it makes him hungrier… but he can't properly eat while they're annoying him.

Unarmed men, women, and children have been evacuated from the village by now.

All that are left are guards… he's OK with this, but he wants to make sure no one gets away alive.

He rushes the next group of guards faster than they expected he could, and tears them apart with his tentacle "legs" as he continues running. A part of him feels like all this running is too much work, but he ignores it because he's having fun.

Flicking his "legs" to get the bits of flesh and blood off of himself, Ph'lliog wonders why he bothers with it for a second… then decides the best way to overcome this other part of himself is to start eating.

A good snack is always enjoyable.

Waiting in place for more guards, he rips out the heart of one of the nearby corpses and takes a bite out of it. The taste of fresh blood, mixed with DT, really hits the spot.

Yet another red "drink" that he can enjoy.

When no more guards show up, he moves to the most likely place where villagers would have been taken. The next closest village.

He can feel them gathering together, all the guards must be preparing to fight him.

It excites him.

Deciding to show off for his prey, Ph'lliog decides to fly over… but opts not to use his wings, of course.

He can smell their fear as he slowly descends.

Despite the hopelessness of the situation, their DT increases.

He pushes them further by deciding to talk. "you know, this is a pretty nice place you have here. it'd be a shame if something… happened to it. oh, wait… to late."

Though he can tell they didn't understand him, he sees even more fear fill their eyes.

It's likely they've never encountered another creature capable of speech, especially not one that wants to kill them.

Several of them yell out foreign words to others behind them, and some begin shaking and hesitantly bowing… probably hoping he will spare them.

He decides to kill them first.

Reaching out with his left "arms," Ph'lliog extends his tentacles and carefully wraps them around the cowards; carefully, in order to get their hopes up.

He brings them close, pauses, and smiles for dramatic effect.

They begin panicking and screaming, while trying to break loose of his suddenly tighter grip, as he opens his "head" into a large maw and bites their heads off one at a time.

Their dead bodies are tossed violently at the others, who are forcing themselves to watch with eyes full of horror.

Most of them begin running away in fear, but the few who remain fight valiantly.

Or they would, if Ph'lliog would let them.

The remaining guards prepare an attack, but Ph'lliog sweeps his right arm in front of himself and sends a wave of bones, enhanced by True Conjuration, to impale them.

His magic attack has a significantly greater effect on the environment, and their physical bodies, than his old attacks would.

One of the guards survives the attack, but barely; they seem to have more HP than the others, so they were probably an executioner.

Pinned to the ground by an over-sized tibia, the human still tries to retaliate by shooting Ph'lliog with an arrow, albeit at an awkward angle.

Knowing the tainted Karmic poison will kill him soon enough, Ph'lliog considers leaving him to die relatively slowly…

He decides to takes advantage of the moment and feigns, as if the human's attack hurt him.

In truth, one of the tentacles coming from his chest instinctively caught the arrow.

He can feel the human's DT rising higher, and feigns again.

And again.

When the human's DT is as high as their body can handle, Ph'lliog, in the blink of an eye, impales them with his right arm, breaking through their ribcage, and rips their still-beating heart out; it sends blood, and precious DT, spewing out everywhere. He's slightly disappointed by the mess.

The human's face, having been able to recognize what happened before their heart was ripped out, is a mix of surprise, terror, and loss of hope.

Ph'lliog takes a moment to savour the DT in the human's blood.

Wanting to further provoke the other humans, he rips the guard's head off to be used as an improvised throwing weapon.

After tossing aside the flimsy arrows, Ph'lliog moves on to the next group of humans he can sense.

They are unarmed, and petrified with fear, so he kills them easily.

A thought enters his mind… A simple ritual, one that he feels would help him devour DT more efficiently and less literally.

He isn't sure where the thought came from, but he is glad for it.

Ph'lliog throws the guard's head hard against a nearby boulder without thinking, causing the head to explode into chunks… then regrets it, as he realises he will need four freshly severed heads for the ritual.

Using his magic to his full advantage, Ph'lliog flattens a large area that used to contain people and huts, then summons some normal sized bones and draws a large arcane circle with them.

The markings he is using are unrecognizable to him, but he feels like he understands them, somehow, if only barely.

He removes the intestines from around his neck, growing bored of the flesh scarf, and retrieves four heads from his prey.

Arranging them in the north, east, south, and west, he then uses his magic to cause their blood to fill his arcane circle.

He imbues Justice, Perseverance, and Bravery into eight bones, and sets them in groups of two between each of the heads, along the outer rim of the arcane circle.

Once done, he dodges an arrow and ignores the guard who shot it.

He yells, "**Y' ulnah orr'ee ot fahff Y' l' ah'n'gha gokln'gha ya f' gn'th'bthnk uaaah!**" and sends a pulse of that sinister energy within him into the rushed arcane circle.

It responds by pulsing and enveloping him in magic. After it's completed, a sinister purple aura, with red tendrils, surrounds him.

He can feel the DT from all of his previous victims flowing into him, which he otherwise wouldn't have been able to absorb without devouring them whole.

Another arrow is shot at him, but one of his tentacles instinctively deflect it.

He kills the annoying guard, and their DT is automatically absorbed into his SOUL.

It's refreshing, and now he doesn't have to eat them unless he wants to.

Which means, to strike fear into their hearts, he will still do so occasionally.

Besides, if he relies entirely on this ritual then he can't taste their blood.

He has found that their blood tastes rather good when they die afraid, but it's especially tasty when they die after thinking they have turned the tides.

He starts to consider if his newfound thirst for blood makes him a vampire… but waves it aside; he doesn't _have _to drink their blood, it just reminded him of savoury ketchup at first… He isn't sure why.

A loud bang is followed by a piercing feeling in his chest.

Ph'lliog turns around, another bang from a different direction, another feeling of something piercing him.

His form slowly destabilizes, as the magical field that makes up his body begins to collapse.

Another bang, another piercing feeling. This time he sees where it's coming from.

A guard is holding an old, remarkably well-kept, gun.

To increase their chances of survival, the guard seems to be changing positions every time they fire.

Ph'lliog scoffs, "you think that can kill me?! **Nothing can kill me any more!**"

He allows his form to collapse into a puddle, and spreads it out to find the nearest bodies of his fallen prey.

Only a single partial corpse is close enough, but it will suffice.

Upon absorbing the remainder of the corpse, Ph'lliog's body begins to reform itself… It's several times more grotesque than it was before. His physical body has partially re-grown, but there is no skin except on his tentacles and his right arm; which is otherworldly rather than human-like.

His skeletal spider-esq legs, his chest, and his head are all covered in sparse amounts of muscle and pulsing blood veins and arteries. His heart has also regrown, and can occasionally be seen beating behind the tentacles coming from his chest. His veins and arteries, which would normally carry blood, are full of his tainted Karmic poison and his own DT.

His abdomen now hosts a large organic sac, where stolen DT is being stored.

Ph'lliog is now more physical than magical.

The fear in the human's eyes increases for a moment, but their DT rises and they continue firing their gun and moving.

Ph'lliog takes the shots and charges after the human, then pins the human to the ground by their neck with his right arm.

He allows his prey to struggle for a moment, hoping to get as much DT as possible, before squeezing his hand tight enough to crush their vertebrae.

Deciding that the gun is far more trouble than he wants, Ph'lliog breaks it.

He starts to grow bored of the village.

With the death of that guard, and the destruction of the gun, the rest of the tribal village's DT drops lower than Ph'lliog wants to bother with.

None of them can match him, and their DT is growing thin… Not to mention, the ritual he cast has gotten him quite a lot of DT from his fallen prey, causing him to feel full.

All his moving about, and attacking, has also gotten him quite tired.

So, to their relief, but confusion and fear, he vanishes.

Ph'lliog decides to float around in the void for a while and let his meal settle, but he already has his next destination chosen.

The next closest location, with a large amount of DT, is Ebott Valley; the Sanctum, to be specific.

The DT he senses coming from there is so strong that he can't even tell if there is just one large reservoir, or if it's actually a densely packed building.

Given that David mentioned some Hollow SOUL being brought back to life, it's likely he'll encounter a Red SOUL there; that's the only reasonable explanation for how much DT is in the Sanctum.

And given the fact that he started to feel magical energy lingering in the air, it's likely they will have access to magic. Though he doesn't remember everything about the Sanctum, he does remember that it was a place where humans learned magic.

Thinking out loud, Ph'lliog says, "well, who'd've thought that i'd return to ebott valley? heh… maybe i should bring a souvenir. i wonder… will i remember more by going there now?"

Shrugging, to no one in particular, Ph'lliog decides to take a nap.

Ebott Valley can wait a while.

* * *

**Notice:**

**I have been working on this fic for a while now, and while I am happy with some aspects (especially the, albeit small, amount of progress I have made as an author), I am not content with the fic as it currently exists.**

**I do not feel that it properly conveys my intent for it, but especially not the characters, and there are many details and things that are overall useless.**  
**In short, I want to make this fic better... so I have started planning a re-write for it.**

**With that being said, I am going to continue working on the current version of the fic in order to wrap it up as much as I can and as satisfyingly as I can, but without going through all... 11 planned arcs.**

**As for what effect this will have on the story thus far, it wont have much of an effect... OK, that is a lie, it wont have any effect. The story will progress as I expected it to, but will cut off before the next arc starts. You probably won't even notice, because I planned it to feel like the end of the story... and then I'd go: "But wait, there's more!"**  
**This notice will be placed at the start of the fic.**

**Since I already have a note here...**  
**Sans succeeded on his grapple check, but failed his Will save multiple times.**  
**David would have gone and decimated that village cluster in place of Sans, so all in all not much has changed.**  
**I think this way may be more interesting for everyone, though.**


	30. The calm before the Storm

**:-"The calm before the Storm"-:**

Frisk realizes that they didn't check their phone when they woke up…

It's dead. Frisk shrugs and gets back to making pranks with Asriel, since they have no way to charge it.

In front of them they have a diagram they are drawing, and some small example parts.

Frisk realizes that they forgot to ask Asriel the "big" question. "Hey, Asriel… Do you want your parents to know that you're alive?"

Asriel takes longer to consider it than Frisk expects, but he eventually replies, "uhh… Golly… M-maybe we should wait a little longer? We don't even have a way to get to them right now anyway."

Frisk grins, walks to the front door, and motions at the coloured dial, saying, "that isn't true! Sans made this awesome door that can take us right to my house in Stag Hill!"

Losing that excuse, Asriel tries to find some other reason to not see his parents…

He's still afraid of himself, and afraid of what they would think about his part of Chara's plan…

Not to mention all the stuff he did as a flower.

A hand is placed in his shoulder, it catches him off guard.

Frisk smiles slightly, and says, "we don't have to see them right now, we can go whenever you're ready… But, we'll have to tell them eventually. Boss monsters only age when they have living _kids."_

Asriel, not recognizing the pun, smiles bitterly, and says, "yea… they'll figure it out whether I want them to or not. Being alive is more terrifying than I thought it'd be."

Deciding to get his mind off of it all for a while, Asriel continues drawing his own plans for some pranks.

Frisk puts their plan aside and joins him.

They draw and plan for what feels like hours, but was actually just about thirty minutes, and get interrupted by someone opening the front door.

Asriel hides behind the couch that's against the wall, as Frisk greets their mother.

Frisk, noticing Asriel's reluctance, gets their mother's full attention, "Hi mom! Where'd you go? What's in the bags? Ohhh, are those for me? Did you remember to get more noodles? Did you-hmn!"

Marceline puts one of the bags down and places an index finger on her precious child's mouth, to make them quite down. "Frisk, you never greet me like this." She raises and eyebrow as she asks, "what are you up to, dearest child of mine? Hmm?"

Frisk looks down and plays with their feet, "nothing… Just planning pranks. Super secret pranks!"

Looking at the rest of the room, and noticing a white tuft of fur sticking out from the side of the couch, Marceline asks, "I see, yes, it does look like you are planning pranks, but this looks like the work of two adorable children. Where is your partner in crime, hmm?"

Hesitantly, Frisk replies, "n-no one! I'm planning them all by myself, I just… used both my hands to draw on more than one paper at a time! That's why some look better than the others."

Marceline smirks, and replies, while pointing at a drawing Frisk made, "I see, so, obviously these were drawn with your off hand, yes?"

Offended, Frisk says, "w-what? No! I drew those with my main hand, _those_ were drawn with my off-hand." while pointing at a drawing Asriel made.

Asriel, having peeked out to see which drawings they were talking about, retorts in an offended tone. "H-hey! My drawings are good too!"

He immediately regrets saying anything and hides behind the couch again, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she didn't notice.

Marceline chuckles lightly.

She pats Frisk on the head and says, "you know better than to lie to me Frisk, but I am fairly certain I know why you lied this time… so, I will let it slip. Next time, however, you will be punished; do you understand?"

Frisk nods sadly, "yes, mom."

She holds the two bags out for Frisk, "please take these to the spare rooms, each bag has a mark for which room it goes in."

Nodding, Frisk takes the bags and performs the task they received.

Marceline sits on the couch, and says, "good morning Asriel, I am glad to see that you have awoken."

Having been caught, Asriel slowly makes his way out from his hiding place.

Patting the cushion next to her, Marceline says, "come, sit down."

Frisk, having completed their task, comes back into the living room and turns the mess of papers and pencils into neat stacks.

Asriel hesitates to sit on the couch next to Marceline… She looks… scary, somehow.

Scary, but beautiful; kind of like his own mom.

Tears well up in his eyes as he starts making that comparison, so Frisk comforts him.

Marceline, not aware of his history, opts to allow Frisk to handle it, but says, "You do not have to sit next to me if you do not wish to, but we have much to discuss, and I want you to know that you can be comfortable here. So, at least take a seat on recliner opposite of me."

Asriel nods, and goes to sit in the recliner.

Frisk is torn between who they want to sit next to the most…

Marceline makes their decision easier. "I think it would be good for your friend to have someone who can comfort them, do you not?"

Frisk nods, and sits with Asriel; Asriel is thankful for their support.

With the children situated, Marceline says, "now, Asriel, the most important question first. How do you feel?"

Asriel squirms in the seat as he considers the question, not wanting to talk about all the bad things he did; he opts to lie, just a little, so that she'll think everything's OK.

He hesitantly says, "I feel… OK?"

He feels really bad for lying.

Marceline doesn't make any noticeable expressions, instead she simply says, "I see."

After letting him sit in uncomfortable silence for a moment, in case he decides to change his answer, she asks, "well, it is good that you feel OK. On to the next question, do you remember anything from before you died?"

Taking full advantage of the yes or no question, Asriel simply nods in confirmation.

Once again, Marceline doesn't make any noticeable expressions when he answers.

Not waiting as long this time, she asks, "do you know how your parents are doing?"

Asriel isn't sure how to answer.

If he answers yes, it could lead to Marceline asking questions he'd rather not answer; which, in turn, might reveal that he was a murderous flower.

If she discovers that, there is no way he'll be able to stay alive for long.

Frisk unexpectedly lifts up one of his ears, and whispers something to him.

He feels much calmer now, and knows how to approach the question.

With a nod, Asriel, almost nervously, says, "yea, I died before they separated but… I can't explain why I know."

Curiosity subtly fills Marceline's eyes, and she asks, "have you, by chance, been wandering as a lost spirit this whole time; or… do you not remember?"

Asriel shrugs.

Marceline nods lightly, "I see… well, no worries. On to the next question: would you prefer to live with one of your parents, or do you want to stay here for now?"

Unsure, Asriel thinks about it for a moment.

On one hand, seeing his parents again would be very nice.

But… On the other hand, seeing his parents separated would not be very nice.

He also wants to avoid seeing them fight…

Asriel looks to Frisk, who gives him a thumbs up, and then he looks to the bedroom where he woke up…

He was awake when Chara, in that weird monotone robot voice, asked Frisk to help them stand; but he couldn't immediately recognize who it was.

At least, not until Frisk said their name.

It stung, quite significantly, when he heard Chara say that they didn't want him to know they are there.

Asriel knows Chara isn't the best person, but he still cares about them, and it doesn't erase their history.

His hesitance is palpable, so Marceline eases the burden. "I am sorry, it must be quite a hard decision for you. We will have you stay here for now, until you can decide, alright?"

Asriel nods.

Marceline looks to Frisk, and says, "Frisk darling, would you show Asriel his room?"

Frisk nods and hops off the chair, then beacons for Asriel to follow as they walk away.

Marceline makes her way to her bedroom, where she sees the oddly child-shaped pile of blankets and pillows.

She begins to uncover to poorly hidden child, and fix her bed.

As she does so, she notices that the SOCDev is strapped to them and wonders why… Then she notices that the child is awake, but not moving.

Their SOUL re-enters the detection area for the SOCDev, and Chara asks, "are you Frisk's mom?"

She nods, and replies, "yes, I am Marceline. You were Chara, the little SOUL Frisk was carrying around; and now you are Chara, the little child resting in my bed. Do you need any help getting up?"

Chara admits, "I… don't remember how to use a body. I can sorta move, because I was 'attached' to Frisk for a while, but I'm used to moving bodies that already have a SOUL."

Thinking she may understand, Marceline says, "I see, so you are used to haunting people and bending their will to your own. Well, perhaps we can help you learn how to use your body. Other than that, how do you feel?"

As bluntly as a monotone robot voice can put it, Chara says, "pretty…" Chara caught themself about to swear, then continued, "I mean uh, not that great… but it's unavoidable because of what happened. I'll be alright."

Marceline keeps her other less important questions to herself, for later, and asks, "do you have a family to go back to? If you are Chara… your mother is one of the councillors for the Elder in Stag Hill. Greta, if I am not mistaken. Who the councillors are is supposed to be a secret, but… Greta has a rather distinct mindset and voice."

Chara holds back their desire to just interrupt her and say "NO WAY" because, in their experience, interrupting adults is met with severe punishment…

Instead, they reply, as calmly as they can, "I would rather not live with them, as she and my 'father' are the reason I ran away to mount Ebott in the first place."

Concerned, Marceline says, "I see, well that certainly complicates matters. Very well, you may stay here with us. You know that Asriel is here, correct?"

A brief silence follows, but Chara eventually responds, "yea, I know. We are not on the best of terms right now. It was my plan that got us both… killed."

It was hard for Chara to admit that they made such a big mistake, but they have to face it; they have to face the consequences.

Chara tries to brace for some sort of punishment, but their body only slightly responds; despite their miniscule movement, Marceline recognises the intent. Being the best swords-women in Stag Hill, and the parent of a child that doesn't usually outwardly express themselves much, Marceline has gained a keen eye for small shifts in body language.

Marceline picks Chara up gently, and holds them close, "my, you poor child… Well, accidents and mistakes happen so all we can do is our best. I am sure you won't make the same mistake again, but, if you do, the Addams family will be here for you. Would you like to be brought out to the living room, or would you prefer to see your new room?"

Chara… doesn't know what to say. They were sure that they would be punished… Maybe she's going to get their hopes up, and then punish them in the worst way possible?

Their cheeks start to feel like something wet is going down them, and their vision gets blurry… Deciding not to allow their hopes and dreams cloud their judgement, Chara responds, "the living room is fine, thank you."

Marceline wipes the tears from Chara's face, and replies, "very well, I will try to find someone who can help you learn how to use your new body. I think it can be approached as rehabilitation."

Chara thinks to themselves, _'there it is… "rehabilitation." She probably means that they are going to punish me, and this "rehabilitation" is really going to be them forcing me to change… Maybe I should just go along with it…?'_

Marceline goes out into the living room to gently lay Chara on the couch, and Chara realizes their error…

Having decided that they do not deserve a room of their own, Chara opted to go into the living room… which is where Asriel currently is.

Asriel, sitting on the living room floor with Frisk, waves weakly and says, "hey… Chara…"

Chara doesn't respond, which makes Asriel sad.

Frisk whispers something into Asriel's ear, and he responds, "Oh… Sorry, Chara, I didn't know that you… Uhm… Are we… still friends?"

Chara doesn't respond.

Asriel decides to drop it, and continues drawing up plans for pranks with Frisk.

Marceline gets ready to go into her room, but remembers something, "Oh, Frisk, Elder Corin is going to be in the Library today and wishes to speak with you about school. We are going to leave around lunch time, OK?"

Frisk, not fully paying attention, nods and confirms with a "mhm."

**:-:**

Post-Pre-Time-Jump Sans decides to check on the newly revived children.

He is especially curious with how Asriel is doing, given their previous state.

Deciding to go there directly, Sans takes a wrong turn and winds up entering their living room from Frisk's room.

They don't notice that he showed up, so he sneaks up behind them and says, "hey, 'sup?"

Asriel freaks out at the sound of his voice and runs into the kitchen to hide, while Frisk waves. "Not much, just making pranks with Asriel."

Frisk gestures to the crudely drawn pictures and diagrams on the floor.

Sans replies, "I see," then looks over to Chara and asks, "how're they doing?"

Frisk shrugs.

With a smirk, Sans looks over to Chara and comments, "heh, you look far more relaxed than I could ever be. it's almost as if you're asleep."

Chara comments, "I am not relaxed, I just cannot move. The SOCDev lets me talk, but I'm still basically useless right now."

Sans takes note of the information, but his curiosity is getting the better of him, so he asks, "why'd the _kid_ run off all scared like that?"

Frisk shrugs and gets up to go ask, but Sans stops them.

Sans shakes his head, "nah, don't bother. just let 'em know that…"

He takes on a more serious tone… "As long as they aren't a problem, we won't have a problem."

Frisk nods.

Winking, Sans replies, "thanks, buddy."

In truth, Sans knows that Asriel heard him; and it was more of a warning than re-assurance.

This version of Sans can more distinctly remember what happened during Flowey's "cycle of homicidal boredom," as he has taken to calling it.

Asriel being revived is foreign territory, and so Sans is going to remain on guard, but also optimistic; if the information they have on monster SOULs is correct, he should more or less be a child again.

Given his body language, Asriel is definitely different from Flowey; and not just because he's a goat instead of a flower.

Sans can see the, metaphorical (but slightly literal), weight of Flowey's sins on Asriel's shoulders.

Tugging on his jacket gets his attention.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Frisk had gotten closer.

They whisper something to him…

He grins, and replies, "heh, are you sure? you know, i'd probably join chara in veg'ing out."

A sort of chuckling sound can be heard coming from the SOCDev, "h-hey, hahaha, that was pretty funny… 'veg'ing out' 'cause I'm like a vegetable, just sitting here all useless. Hahahaha! Oh man, you're pretty funny… Hahahah…"

Sans' smile slightly lowers.

Chara has tears on their face, and Sans is pretty sure it isn't because of how hard they're "laughing" with the SOCDev.

Frisk elbows Sans, but it was unneeded…

Sighing, Sans shrugs and says, "ah, what the heck, why not." He winks, and continues, "but don't go saying i ever did anything for you, i don't want you besmirching my good name."

Frisk smiles slightly and nods with a little extra force.

Sans pats them on the head, "you're being rather quiet. i haven't seen you like this since the underground." Looking back to the kitchen, Sans asks, "is anyone giving you trouble?"

Frisk shakes their head, and whispers something to Sans, "ah… i see, so that's how it is. well, i have some very important business to attend to. those z's aren't gonna catch themselves. i'll come back for chara after dinner."

After another nod, Frisk waves goodbye to Sans as he leaves.

Sans waves back, and enters Chara's bedroom.

Thinking to himself, Sans ponders the events. _'So, "Flowey" turned Asriel remembers me. While I'm flattered, that complicates matters. I was hoping he'd lose all the memories he gained as a flower.'_

Sans sighs, _'well, I guess we can't always have things our way.'_

Back in the locked down section of the Sanctum, Sans reports his findings to Lucy, as well as Frisk's suggestion.

She replies, "understood. To reiterate, subject 'Flowey,' now known as 'Asriel,' has retained their memories, and Subject 'Chara' is unable to exert control over their body."

After pulling out a small tablet, she continues speaking while taping on it. "New objective: Discover the cause of gross motor function loss in Chara. Current hypothesis: Prolonged time as a SOUL caused Chara to develop motor control issues, similar to those who are bed-ridden after a major surgery."

A brief pause… Then she continues. "Frisk's suggestion to use your improved time stopping ability for accelerated rehabilitation may work to help us understand the issue faster, as well as potentially fixing it. The problem, however, is that even you cannot compress the required time into a single moment. Chara should be brought here, so that we can assist in the task."

Sans Sighs, "man… why'd i have to get myself tied up in all this? alright, i'll bring chara here."

A brief silence, interrupted by Sans, "how long do i have to keep pretending to like frisk?"

Bluntly, Lucy replies, "you should consider finding a way to like them for real. I understand your hesitance, but you need to let the issue go. CU-270 is not the same as the Addams' child. His tendency for rampant and thoughtless acts, mostly to manipulate the timeline, is not present in Frisk. They are separate entities, though they may have shared a name at several points."

Another sigh, "yea yea yea, i get it. different timeline, different person. alright, fine, i'll try to find a way to like 'em for real. don't expect any miracles."

Sans turns to leave, but stops and asks, "hey… speaking of cu-270, where is he? i expected him to butt in as usual, but i haven't seen him around since chara's resurrection."

Lucy ignores his question, instead she says, "in half of the timelines he has been to, CU-270 found some of the best paths to success through your demise; an alternate version of Frisk changed his mind, and he has been trying to make it work with you alive ever since."

Scoffing, Sans retorts, "what, you think I should be _**grate**__ful?"_

"No, you should just take full advantage of the life you have instead of dwelling on the past; there are many versions of you that died the moment you became a hybrid; even more who never got the chance to exist in the first place. Only a small fraction of your deaths are because of CU-270, who you know as Frisk."

Sans leaves without replying, his next task is important… he's tired and wants to take a nap.

**:-:**

CU-270, adrift in the void, slowly pieces his shattered SOUL back together, as grey chaotic wisps of matter pour out from it; like an ocean that had been kept back by a wooden dam.

He is unable to completely stop the DT from escaping, since pieces of his SOUL are missing. One small sliver was permanently bound to Papyrus' SOUL on accident, and three small pieces were used to repair Chara's Hollow SOUL.

Though the missing pieces are small, the impact of their absence is significant.

It is much harder to put himself back together than he anticipated…

The void being exempt from the flow of time is quite the boon for him, however.

He could take what would be a millennia to those within reality to piece his SOUL back together, but return a fraction of a second after leaving.

…But it isn't likely that he can return, his SOUL is far too scarred.

Soon he will not be able to exert any meaningful control over himself, a consequence of forcefully expelling the DT from his SOUL by breaking it apart over and over again.

He checks the timeline as he considers his options.

**Two. Everything is** **in order.**

_'Sans took David's place… Good. Now we-… they only have one evil time-copy to deal with; and Sans is alive still, technically. What is left for me to do?'_

**One. There is nothing left for you to do.**

_'No… there is something else I need to do.'_

**Three. Rest.**

**Five. Your time is at an end.**

**Four. L** **et your scars heal, and** **your SOUL fade.**

_'Rest… That would be nice, but I am not done… There is something left for me to do…'_

CU-270 stops trying to put his SOUL together, it is pointless.

Focusing, he holds the DT back within his SOUL, by sheer force of will, and slows the torrential outpouring of DT to be more manageable.

He remembers what he needs to do.

_'There is no rest for the wicked.'_

Slowly, CU-270 searches the endless void for signs of the corrupt Sans.

_'I'm supposed to stop him… I'm supposed to keep him from returning… My SOUL as a sacrifice, to feed him endless DT… Enough… to destroy him.'_

Moving is difficult, fortunately there is no time in the void.

**Six. Unfortunately, since there is no time in the void, you will not find him.**

**Seven. He has not arrived, but he just left, and yet he has always been here.**

**Nine. Rest.**

_'No, I'm not… done…'_

**Ten. Rest…**

_'I… can't… accept… this…'_

**Eight. Everything will be okay, now rest.**

"**Never!**"

His final defiant word echoes through the endless void.

But it is pointless.

Unable to hold the DT back any longer, CU-270's will falters and his SOUL explodes in an unending torrent of DT equivalent to the "big bang."

Instead of birthing a universe, however, it is an endless sea of grey formless matter.

And a gateway to the Forgotten.

The last thing that CU-270 sees within the torrent of formless matter, before his senses cease functioning, is Gaster.

**:-:**

Bernard didn't tag along with Frisk just to keep them safe, though that was quite important to him, he has another important job to do.

Now fully rested, from the long journey and his impromptu extended guard shift, Bernard goes to speak with the Elders so he can put the unrest in Stag hill to bed.

He chuckles lightly at his unexpected pun.

As he approaches where the Elders are supposed to be, he finds them missing.

A familiar feminine voice, that he hasn't heard in at least 20 years, addresses him from behind, "excuse me, Sir? If you are looking for the Elders, you can find Corin in the Library, Julian in the Garden, and Adrian at the cemetery; though, Adrian will soon be leaving to the alchemy lab, as per his usual routine."

Bernard turns around to reply, and smile as he says, "Thank you, Catarina. Could you direct me to the nearest Elder? I have something important I need to discuss regarding Stag Hill."

She smiles, and replies, "of course! If must be pretty important if you came all the way here to talk about it, but at least it isn't so bad that you could come here yourself."

With a hint of sadness, Bernard replies, "I'm not so sure it was a good idea for me to leave. I have a feeling that _something _is just over the horizon, but I don't know what it is."

Nudging his arm playfully, Catarina says, "well, you came here didn't you? Maybe it involves… someone here?"

Bernard sighs, "perhaps… Let us depart, it is urgent."

Catarina curtsies, and says, "of course, Sir Bernard, please follow me."

Curious, Bernard asks, "say, last I remember you were supposed to be trying to be a therapist… but you seem to be acting like a clerk, what happened?"

Shaking her head, Catarina replies, "I'm not a clerk, I am a Therapist now. I keep tabs on the Elders and other leaders, because of their jobs. Leading all these desperate people, so close to losing hope, really takes its toll."

Bernard takes on a thoughtful expression, "I see. Well, you are truly inspiring."

A moment of silence passes, as the duo walk through the halls to the Library.

Bernard is the one that breaks the silence, "I have a favour to ask."

Playfully, Catarina replies, "oh? You know, you still owe me that drink; are you sure you want to owe me more?"

Chuckling, Bernard says, "oh, hah… you… still remember _that _huh? Well… I wouldn't mind."

He takes on a more serious expression as he continues, "it is about Frisk, Marceline's child. They… have a lot on their little shoulders. Could you… talk to them?"

Matching his seriousness, Catarina replies, "as much as I would like to, I have to focus on the Elders and other leaders. Besides, you know I've never been good with kids."

Sighing, Bernard replies, "yea, I remember… Could you make an exception, just this once? I am sure you will understand my insistence when you meet them, and if not I'll get you as many drinks as you could desire."

Catarina considers the request, and replies, "it must be significant for you to go that far… I only wanted that stupid drink because… Never mind, it isn't important. I'll talk to them, if only to see which therapist would be better suited for them."

Happily, Bernard says, "thank you, Catarina."

The two continue to the Library in silence. It isn't much longer before they arrive.

As Bernard and Catarina turn the corner to walk through the door, Bernard hears Frisk whispering something to someone. He can't tell what they are saying, but shortly after he hears Marceline reply.

He can't tell what she said either.

Catarina and Bernard weave through the library to find Elder Corin, and see that two others are with him.

Catarina speaks first, "Elder, Sir Bernard would like to speak with you."

She prepares to leave, not feeling entirely comfortable around the new people, but Bernard stops her.

Gently grabbing her arm, he tells her, "this is Conrad's wife, Marceline, and their child, Frisk."

Catarina turns back around and curtsies with an embarrassed look, "I am terribly sorry, I didn't recognize you… A-actually… Uh, sorry… we haven't met yet… Sorry…"

Marceline smiles and lifts an eye brow in amusement, "don't be sorry dear, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Bernard speaks again, "Marceline, this is Catarina-"

Catarina curtsies again as her face goes red from embarrassment, "I am terribly sorry, I forgot to tell you my name."

Bernard clears his throat, "no need to worry Catarina, but please be quieter; we are in a library. As I was saying, this is Catarina, she is a therapist. She primarily works with leaders, and others who have difficult decisions and important roles, so I thought she would be a good fit for Frisk. Just as someone to talk to about their worries…"

Marceline contemplates the proposal… "Hmm, while I do agree that Frisk needs to speak to someone, and I am not well prepared to do so, it is ultimately up to Frisk."

Catarina nods and says, "a therapist can't help if you don't want them to. Anyway, let's not get ahead of ourselves here, I don't think I'm a good fit; speaking to children is not my strong suit."

Frisk retorts, "that's fine, I don't think I'm gonna talk to a therapist anyway; I wouldn't want to make them need therapy too," then returns to the book they are holding.

Catarina is intrigued by the comment. "You're a sassy little thing, aren't you?"

Frisk shrugs, "I guess… I'm trying to study magic right now, so I don't have time to talk."

Bernard sighs, and takes Catarina away from the others, then whispers, "Frisk is under a lot of pressure, they…"

He looks around for anyone who may over hear him, "Frisk is the Red-"

With a sad expression, Catarina interrupts him, "I can tell… The book they were holding can't be found down here, it's from the Red Tower. I've only been there once, but I'd remember that book anywhere…"

Bernard places a hand on her shoulder, "so then you know that you _are_ a good fit for them… Please, consider speaking with them."

Catarina sighs, "I can only help the willing. If Frisk doesn't want to talk, I can't make them talk… I'll try. I have some free time tomorrow, so I'll put the time aside and try to get Frisk's trust. But no guarantees."

Bernard smiles lightly, "thank you, Catarina… So… About that drink."

Catarina is hardly able to hold in her laughter, and is met with multiple people shushing her.

Hidden among books and scrolls, a sinister smile creeps across an intruders face as he watches his prey.

Frisk feels a chill down their spine, but tries to ignore it.

Bernard notices their discomfort, and also feels as though something sinister is nearby.

He doesn't act, but he keeps himself at the ready.

Catarina dismisses herself, and Bernard sits with the elder to discuss about possibly sending people to Stag Hill to help quell the unrest.

The Elder denies his request, "we cannot spare anyone at this time, not even a janitor. Besides, force will not solve this problem; force caused this problem."

Bernard sighs…

**:-:**

Dinner time rolls around and, as promised, Sans stops by to get Chara.

Other people are with him this time.

Chara feels hesitant to go, at first, but Frisk reassures them, "don't worry Chara, Sans won't do anything bad to you."

Sans chimes in, "yea, there's no reason for me to give you a bad time; right?"

Though it seems to have been intended to make Chara feel better, that comment makes Chara feel even more wary of Sans.

With the brief and uncomfortable moment over, Sans tells the others with him, "c'mon, we need to get this over with as soon as possible."

Sans' assistants go over to Chara and gently lift them up, then follow Sans as he begins to depart.

Frisk stops him, "hey Sans, wanna join me for a prank tomorrow?"

Looking back, Sans gives them a wink and says, "sure, pal," and then continues to depart.

After a moment, Sans, Chara, and the helpers, all arrive in a new location within the Sanctum.

Sans opens a door, which leads to another room full of skeletons, various equipment, and a table full of magic food.

The people carrying Chara place them down in a chair and remove their disguises, revealing themselves to also be skeletons.

Chara isn't surprised. They stay on guard, expecting this to be something more to change who they are; or to punish them.

Sans and the other skeletons all seem to work together to manipulate some sort of magic, and time in the room comes to a halt.

Chara's rehabilitation has begun.

A couple skeletons, dressed like doctors, come over to Chara and speak to them. "We are going to try standard rehabilitation to see if it will help you relearn how to speak and move, is that OK?"

Chara attempts to speak through the SOCDev, but they find that it is frozen and won't respond… Chara starts to panic, thinking the worst.

One of the Skeleton doctors looks to Chara's SOUL and recognizes that they are trying to talk, and responds, "Ah, it seems that the time stop has an adverse effect on electronics. We didn't expect that, sorry."

The other comments, "Well, if you object to us helping you, move your SOUL towards me. Other wise, move your SOUL towards my college. We are going to help you learn how to move your body again, as well as speak."

Chara thinks for a moment, sure that it must be some sort of trick, but moves their SOUL towards the college; even if it is a trick, they will at least play along with it.

The two doctors nod, and begin pressing on parts of Chara's arms and legs while giving instructions.

The first week goes by rather smoothly, and Chara gets a hang of moving their various limbs around, including their head. Chara remains on guard.

The next week is rougher as they focus on trying to help Chara speak on their own without the SOCDev, since it is inoperable within the field of stopped time. Chara's guard is slowly dropping…

By the end of the second week, Chara is able to talk at a slow but steady pace and they have accepted the reality of the situation; these skeletons are not here to force them to be someone else, they are really here to help them. Chara is happy… and a little bit sad.

The third and fourth weeks are excruciating… Chara never knew how hard it was to actually walk, but by the end of it they are able to walk at a slow pace. They have been given a "walker" to help them balance.

Time is resumed, and some of the Skeletons swap out with others. Chara can tell due to subtle differences in bone structure.

Sans takes a nap.

The table of food is also refilled.

Some adjustments are made to the equipment, and the process is continued.

Time is stopped again after a few hours, and the two doctor skeletons continue to help Chara as they go through rehabilitation.

Chara wonders why they didn't do this to teach Frisk everything they need to know before the Barrier breaks open… but doesn't ask.

Instead, they try to use magic to see if one of their theories is correct.

It doesn't work.

Chara concludes that teaching Frisk magic in the time stop bubble wouldn't work, since Frisk needs to practice magic after learning it. If Frisk were to cram all the book knowledge they can about magic, it wouldn't do any good; they have to use it to really learn it.

The rehabilitation continues for a few more weeks, and by the end of it Chara is able to walk around without a walker. They can also talk with as much ease as anyone else.

They still find their movement to be slower and less precise than they'd like it to be, since they occasionally fall still.

After the doctor skeletons make note of Chara's progress, the time stop is released.

The skeletons who participated in halting time all look exceptionally tired, especially Sans who fell asleep the moment the time stop was released.

Chara is concerned for Sans, since he hasn't eaten this whole time…

Their concern is set aside, because they are guided back to the Addams' apartment with some disguised companions.

Upon Chara entering the apartment, the guides leave.

Chara worries for a moment that they are in the wrong place… But then Frisk pokes their head out from around the corner leading to the bedrooms.

A dark shape stands from the recliner, as a fire ignites in a lamp, which startles Chara.

Marceline beckons for Chara to follow her.

Frisk giggles over Chara's reaction and says, "don't worry, she does that all the time."

Hesitantly, and slowly, Chara makes their way over and follows Marceline to a room.

Chara halts outside of the door, and asks, "would it… would it be OK for me to sleep in Frisk's room? I… don't want to sleep alone, and I've spent so much time with them that it feels weird to be apart…"

Marceline nods, "that would be fine, let me get some things from your room."

Chara decides to help, not wanting to be a burden.

With a blanket in their arms, they walk with Marceline to Frisk's room.

Upon entering, they see that Frisk has vacated their bed and set up a sleeping mat for themself.

Marceline comments, "that is very sweet of you Frisk," and places the spare mat in the corner of the room after placing Chara's pillow on the bed.

After Marceline leaves, Chara stands in the doorway awkwardly.

They feel bad for making Frisk feel like they have to sleep on the floor, and are regretting wanting to sleep in the same room.

Frisk comments, "you don't have to sleep in the bed if you don't want to, but I've already moved my stuff so I'm not gonna sleep there."

Chara decides to join Frisk on the floor, and sets up the mat with a generous amount of space between theirs and Frisks. They don't want to intrude.

As the two slowly drift to sleep, Chara says, "thanks, Frisk."

Frisk replies softly, "mhm."


	31. is but a brief reprieve

**:-"...is but a brief reprieve..."-:**

Frisk wakes up partially and checks their phone out of habit, but it's still dead. _'I'll have to go talk to Alphys… The SOCDev isn't charging it for some reason… '_

Frisk closes their eyes, but then remembers that Chara is sleeping in their room with them.

Re-opening their eyes, slowly, Frisk sees Chara sitting curled up, with their knees against their chest and their arms wrapped around themself, in the far corner beside the door.

They are looking at Frisk with a sad expression.

As soon as Chara notices that Frisk is awake and looking at them, they look down at their feet.

Frisk sits up and rubs their eyes, then yawns.

Not wanting to loose the warmth of their blanket, Frisk pulls it over themself like a cloak and slowly walks over to sit next to Chara.

A few minutes pass as the two sit together in silence.

Chara whispers, "(I do not deserve to be friends with someone like you…)"

Frisk replies, "(you can't choose who I'm friends with.)"

Continuing their self-destruction, Chara whispers, "(but I am a terrible person. I wanted to kill all those people, especially my par-.)"

Interrupting them, Frisk retorts, "(but you didn't.)"

Not able to keep quiet any more, Chara retorts, "only because Asriel st-."

Frisk interrupts again, making Chara a little angrier, "then he was a good friend. Now you get a second chance."

Chara doesn't respond, so Frisk continues, "So what if you want to kill everyone, people can be terrible… So what if you especially want to kill your parents, they probably did something really bad to you; I barely know your mom, and I already don't like her."

Silence, only interrupted by an occasional suppressed sniffle…

Frisk finishes their statement, "We all have homicidal thoughts sometimes, doesn't mean you have to act on them… Welcome to the Addams family, being homicidal is a family tradition."

At first, Chara remains silent… but the more they think, the more they disagree with Frisk.

Upset, Chara retorts, "you are a liar, Frisk. You are not homicidal, you refused to kill any of the monsters in the Underground. That is the opposite of homicidal! I was attached to your SOUL, so I _know_ that you are the furthest from homicidal anyone can be."

Frisk stands up and moves to sit in front of Chara, and quietly asks, "what was the first thing I did when I a monster showed up?"

Chara looks to the side, and says, "that doesn't matter…"

Shaking their head, Frisk says, "yea it does. You were there, I'm sure you remember the first thing I did; what was it?"

With a huff, Chara says, "you brought up the Menu, so what?"

A moment of silence passes, Frisk is hesitating… "Yea, I pulled up the Menu… but that isn't all I did. I had to call out my SOUL too, and place it in the Menu. So, do you remember where I placed it, every single time?"

Chara doesn't reply.

Frisk turns their head away to look out of their window, then says, "I was always ready to fight. The first thing I did, with every single encounter, was decide if I should kill them or not."

Silence… Frisk continues. "There wasn't a single encounter where my first instinct wasn't to get ready to fight, not even with Toriel or that harmless training dummy she had me talk to."

Chara seems to be listening still, but isn't replying. Frisk continues, "I thought about some pretty terrible things. Things like, 'what'll happen if I just kill them all?' … You say I'm not homicidal, but you're wrong. The difference between you and me is that I chose not to kill anyone, while you chose to kill everyone. Now you have to make up for it."

The last statements make Chara feel really bad, so they curl up tighter. Frisk continues, "So, as punishment, I'm gonna be your friend. Why? Because you don't want me to."

Knocking is heard on the door, and Marceline can be herd behind it. "(Frisk, Chara, time for breakfast.)"

Frisk gets up, excited for breakfast, and goes to leave; but they stop and look at Chara who hasn't moved.

Chara sighs, "being alive sucks. Needing to eat, sleep, and having all these stupid emotions…"

Slowly, Chara stands and wipes their face, then says, "if you tell anyone I was crying, I'll give you a wedgie you wont forget…"

Frisk nods and guides Chara to help them get ready for the day, then goes to the dining room to eat; they opt out of changing out of their pajamas, because today is Saturday… they think.

Their mother chastising them confirms it, "Frisk, my dearest child, just because it is Saturday doesn't mean you get to keep your Pajamas on during breakfast; go get changed."

Upset, Frisk complains, "but mooom! They're so comfy!"

Marceline points to Frisk's room and restates, "go get changed."

Chara snickers as Frisk, with their head drooping sadly, slowly walks back to their room to get changed.

Marceline lays down the law for Chara as well, "you need to change too, Chara. Just because you didn't wear Pajamas last night doesn't mean you don't have to change. Dirty clothes are dirty clothes. There is a change of clothes for you in your room."

Chara stops their snickering and replies, "yes ma'am," then goes to their room to change.

Asriel comes out of his room slowly, after Chara leaves, and gets Marceline's attention, "Mrs. Addams, can… Can I eat somewhere else? I… don't want to cause any problems…"

Marceline pats Asriel's head and replies, "darling little Asriel… Please, call me Marceline; no need to be so formal. As for the dining situation… No, we will eat together, or we will not eat at all."

Asriel looks down at his feet with a sad face and says, "well, then, I'll… I'll just go to my room. You guys can eat without me."

As Asriel prepares to leave, Marceline gently grabs his arm, "Asriel, I feel there has been a misunderstanding. Either we all eat together, or no one eats; do you understand?"

Confused, Asriel asks, "wait… So… If I don't eat with everyone, then you wont let anyone eat?"

Marceline nods.

Asriel sighs, "you're as scary as my mom, Mrs-… Uh, Marceline."

Marceline replies, "well, I _am_ a mother."

While Asriel is taking his place at the table, Frisk and Chara are coming from their rooms in fresh clean clothes.

Frisk comes out wearing a black dress their mother got them, they are not sure when but it must have been recently. This one is less formal than their other one. Though mostly simple, the hem, collar, and cuffs all end with frilly spider-web like crochet patterns on them.

They're also wearing black and white striped socks.

Marceline is the first to comment, "ah, I see you are trying the dress I sneaked into your wardrobe last night. I saw it while getting clothes for Chara and Asriel, and I thought that you might like it… but I wanted it to be a surprise."

The mystery is solved. Frisk comments, "the ends are like little spider webs, so I like them."

Now sitting at the table, Frisk looks and sees that Chara has stopped at the entrance to the kitchen/dining room.

Chara and Asriel are looking at each other… sort of. They are both looking/not-looking.

Frisk pats the seat next to them, as Marceline sits at the head of the table near Asriel.

Taking the cue, Chara walks over slowly and sits next to Frisk, then comments, "your dress is cute, Frisk."

Asriel chimes in, "y-yea… It's nice. It… uh… Really brings out your eyes…?"

Marceline giggles as Frisk comments, "OK, but my eyes are on my face; so… how does that work?"

Embarrassed, Asriel replies, "uh, right… I guess I just… don't know what to say."

Chara teases, "smoooth."

Offended, Asriel sticks out his tongue… then notices Frisk flinch.

He's only curious for a moment before he finds that his tongue is unable to return to his mouth, and he can taste human fingers holding it…

Then he realizes that he's sitting next to Marceline, and she has grabbed his tongue.

The other children sit up straight, as Marceline says, "now now, children. No bickering at the table. Asriel… Your tongue is for tasting food, so why was I able to grab it?"

Marceline lets go of his tongue, and gestures for everyone to begin eating.

Beyond the clinking of silverware on their dishes, silence dominates the room.

Chara is taken aback at seeing Frisk openly playing with their food… "Frisk, you shouldn't play with your food."

Marceline interjects, before Frisk can comment, "perhaps that is what your mother taught you, but the Addams do not follow such silly rules. Food is meant to be enjoyed. As long as you eat it before it gets cold, there is no problem."

After everyone is done eating, and cleaning the dishes, Frisk declares, "I want to go to Stag Hill today. I miss dad…"

Considering that, Marceline comments, "but what of your new friends? They will have to stay behind, will they not? After all, if they go back they may be seen. If they are seen, their parents may hear about them. They will have to return eventually, but don't you think it would be best that we watch over them for a while first?"

Asriel begins to say something, but Chara interrupts unwittingly, "I don't mind spending some time by myself. It'll give me some time to practice… stuff. Also think. I have a lot of thinking to do."

Hesitantly, Asriel beings speaking again. "I… I want to see my parents. But… I don't know if I should do that yet."

Frisk comments, "I'm pretty sure your parents are in the monster town still, and, since humans are being really stupid over there, we probably won't be able to leave the manor anyway."

Unexpectedly, Asriel is a little disappointed by that. "Oh, well… that's okay then, I guess. I'll go with."

Frisk nods, then looks at Chara.

Chara turns away slightly and crosses their arms, saying, "I would rather be alone for a while."

With their decisions made, Marceline says, "then I will stay and keep you company, Chara. It would be irresponsible for me to leave you completely alone, even if you end up staying in your room."

Frisk gets ready to leave for the manor, and Marceline remembers that Catarina is going to visit some time today. "Frisk, don't forget that Catarina is going to stop by today to talk with you. I know you may be reluctant, but I think it would be good for you to talk with someone about everything. Best to be home by lunch."

Exasperatedly, Frisk replies, "yes mom, I'll remember…"

Then they switch to an excited tone, "c'mon Asriel! Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Frisk Interacts with the door and brings up a Selection Menu, since they don't know which colour is for which location. Using their Menus again brings back old memories…

They select "Addams Family Manor" and the dial switches to black.

Upon opening the door, Frisk is greeted with the manor's lobby.

Frisk notices that Asriel is hesitating, and possibly second guessing going to the manor, so they grab his hand and pull him through the door.

Chara decides to sit in the living room and think.

Marceline also stays in the living room, but she decides to pick up a book.

**:-:**

Frisk and Asriel arrive in the manor without incident. Asriel, not having seen the manor's interior before, is in awe of how large it is inside.

Excitement washes away his worries, as he looks around. "Golly, Frisk, your house is really nice! And it's bigger than Home and Newhome, combined!"

Still holding his hand, Frisk pulls him forward, "c'mon, I wanna show you around!"

Conrad, hearing the commotion, calls out, "Frisk, is that you?"

Frisk yells out, playfully, "Yes,_ Conrad Addams!_ It is I, your arch rival! You will know death and pain this day, or my name isn't Frisk the 'magical-anime-princess-warrior!'"

Letting go of Asriel's hand, Frisk runs back to the umbrella holder near the door and pulls out a toy rapier that looks more real than it should.

Asriel is feeling increasingly worried and uncomfortable, since he cannot tell if it's a toy or not.

But, before Asriel can do anything, someone, presumably Conrad, slides down the railing on the stairs with a rapier in hand.

With a short hop at the end, to get off the railing with flair, Conrad takes up a fencing stance and says, _"En garde!"_

The two begin sparring, and Asriel can do nothing but keep his distance. _'At least Frisk looks like they're having fun…?'_

Frisk thrusts forward, but it's parried.

Conrad replies with two swift thrusts, but Frisk dodges one and parries the other.

They go on like this for several minutes, almost dancing, with neither landing any decisive blows, until Conrad inevitably lands a "hit" on Frisk; in reality, however, the rapier is under Frisk's armpit.

Frisk feigns a dramatic demise, which Asriel believes at first… "Uurk! No! C-Curse you _Conrad Addams!_ You've… You've foiled my plans…! Yet again! BLEH!"

It becomes quite obvious, however, that Frisk is faking.

Conrad picks Frisk up off the floor and dusts them off, "you shouldn't be so dramatic in such a pretty dress Frisk… By the way, who is your friend here?"

Asriel works up the courage to talk, "I'm… uh, Asriel. I'm guessing… you're Frisk's dad?"

With a straight face, Conrad says, "Frisk's dad? No no no, I'm just the family butler."

Asriel is confused…

Frisk replies, "Daaad! Stop teasing Asriel!"

Conrad, still holding Frisk in his arms, starts to tickle their belly, while saying, "I can tease whoever I want."

Frisk laughs at being tickled, while trying to break away and tickle Conrad back.

It doesn't work.

Conrad puts Frisk down after a few moments, and gives Asriel a short bow, "It is nice to meet you, Asriel Dreemurr. I must say, you are far less terrifying than our historical records say you are supposed to be."

Asriel scratches the back of his head and replies, "uh… thanks?"

Frisk, not wanting to waste any time, grabs Asriel's hand again and pulls him with them as they go upstairs, while saying "I'm gonna give Asriel a tour, you should join us dad!"

Conrad follows behind with both the toy rapiers.

Frisk, their hostage, and their dad walk through the second story hallway. As they do so, Frisk points out all the rooms.

They eventually run into Papyrus.

Frisk is super confused at first, but then they remember that the Papyrus at the Sanctum is because of time travel shenanigans.

Papyrus speaks up first, "FRISK! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN EXACTLY… ACTUALLY I FORGOT HOW MANY SECONDS IT HAS BEEN, BUT IT HAS BEEN QUITE A LONG TIME!"

Papyrus notices Asriel, and his face turns to one of worry and surprise. "FRISK! W-WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KING?! WHERE ARE HIS HORNS? WHY IS HE SO SMALL?! … HE'S… HE'S…"

Papyrus gets all googly eyed, "SO ADORABLE!"

With that statement however, Asriel looks at Papyrus with confusion.

Due to that, Papyrus decides that "Asgore" probably wouldn't want to be thought of as adorable, so he panics… "(OH NO, FRISK, HE PROBABLY DOESN'T WANT US TO THINK HE IS ADORABLE…) *AHEM* NOT TO WORRY TOTALLY-MANLY AND NOT-ADORABLE KING ASGORE! I WILL DISCOVER WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, OR I AM NOT THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHICH I AM!"

He then runs off before anyone can explain.

Asriel looks at Frisk with an eyebrow raised.

Frisk shrugs.

Conrad chuckles, and says, "I'll go get Papyrus and clear up the confusion, you two continue without me. Oh, Frisk… The traps in the last half of the hallway are active still. You remember how to deal with them, don't you?"

Frisk nods.

Conrad pats Frisk's head and says, "have fun. I'll meet you in the living room," then departs.

**:-:**

Marceline finishes her book, and sets it aside.

The bookmark she is using hasn't moved at all, because, in truth, she wasn't actually reading.

Having overheard the children this morning, she is quite worried about Chara.

So she has been trying to think about how to approach the situation.

Not wanting to delay it too much, Marceline asks, "Chara, would you be willing to talk about what happened before you ran away?"

Chara responds immediately, but calmly, "no… Ma'am."

Marceline, hoping to get a different answer, says, "Chara, I can't help you if I don't know what happened. Would you please reconsider?"

Sighing, Chara gets up and goes to their room, saying, "you can't help me, no one can."

Not wanting to push Chara further away, Marceline opts to not pursue it any more.

A knock on the door gets her attention. "Coming!"

Marceline opens the door and sees Catarina, who says, "hello Mrs… Ah, I mean, hello Marceline. Is Frisk available?"

Shaking her head, Marceline replies, "no, Frisk is not here at the moment."

Attempting to explain where Frisk currently is, and how it is possible, has become quite an unexpected issue…

Marceline gets the feeling that she shouldn't tell just anyone about the device Sans hooked up to the door, let alone that it lets them travel to Stag Hill instantly.

She isn't sure why.

Catarina waves her hand, asking, "uh, Marceline? Are you OK?"

Marceline gives a sly smile, "of course, just lost in thought. I would tell you where Frisk is currently, but I'm afraid I do not know. They went out to play with a… friend."

Remembering what the Elder said when he dropped Chara off, however, Marceline adds on, "but, I do have something I need to talk to you about… Perhaps it would be best discussed in your office, if you don't mind."

Catarina isn't sure why Marceline is being sly and withholding information, nor why speaking in her apartment wouldn't be private enough, but she humours her nonetheless. "That would be fine. Please, follow me… Though, your apartment would probably suffice for private discussions."

Teasingly, Marceline replies, "you're not my type, darling; but I'm flattered."

Embarrassed, Catarina replies, "t-that's…! I didn't mean it like _that!"_

Marceline chuckles.

Walking quickly, Catarina departs, saying, "please, follow me to my office."

The walk there is relatively short, considering it could have been on the other side of the Sanctum.

Her office is small and tidy, and void of anything that would give it personality.

Marceline comments, "this is awfully dreary, I think it could use a touch of cobwebs. Perhaps a cauldron in the corner."

Catarina cuts to the chase, and says "I don't use this office normally… Now, what do you need to talk about?" She then gestures to the two chairs in front of her desk, as she takes a seat in the one behind it and pulls out a well worn clipboard and a pencil.

Once seated, Marceline says, "It's… about Chara."

Considering the information, Catarina asks, "who is Chara?"

Confused, Marceline asks, "pardon, I assumed that you knew their name. One of the Elders dropped Chara off, and told me to come to you if there was anything that seemed wrong. He said you would be the best to go to, since you were part of the ritual that brought them back to life."

The pencil Catarina has falls out of her hand, as she stares off into space and comes to the realization that what she experienced was not, in fact, a dream.

Marceline waits for her to regain her composure.

After a few moments, Catarina picks up her pencil. "I'm terribly sorry… that was… I had assumed that was just a dream. I actually… That isn't important right now… What about Chara?"

Grimly, Marceline replies, "I have a feeling that their home life was… significantly less than ideal. Call it a mother's intuition. Their behaviour so far is… distant, especially so when it comes to interacting with adults. Of course, I admit that I have not interacted with them for long, but these are my observations thus far. It should also be noted that Chara, well… how should I put this… They are… aggressively 'not fond' of their parents."

Catarina writes on the clipboard, and replies, "I see… Well, we cannot jump to any conclusions. I have a free schedule today, so I should be able to talk with them too. In fact, I could probably talk to them at the same time as I talk with Frisk. See how they interact with different people. Then I can recommend…"

Sighing, Catarina stops talking for a moment.

Marceline asks, "another therapist?"

With a nod, Catarina says, "yes, but, I just remembered what you said a moment ago. Oh, before I forget, the reason I came over so early is because everyone in the Sanctum is quite excited… and also worried. You see, something happened with the Barrier recently, and magic is coming back; so I wanted to check on Frisk, just in case. Since they are not available, have you noticed anything about them recently that has worried you?"

Thinking back to when the barrier started shining brighter than normal, Marceline replies, "perhaps… The night the barrier started to shine brilliantly, Frisk dozed off in the window sill while looking out at the scenery; which is out of character for them. Not long after, they began to yell out and move around while in their sleep. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I could tell it was a cry for help."

Catarina takes more notes on her clipboard, "I see. Well, that is something I can work with; thank you."

Marceline gives a small nod. "Of course, and thank you for humouring me. I fear that if we had talked in my apartment-"

Interrupting her, Catarina gently waves her hand in front of her and says, "no need to worry."

Beating Catarina to the punch, Marceline says, "Frisk expects you to arrive at around lunch, so that will be the best time to speak with them." She then stands and curtsies, saying, "thank you again, Catarina," and departs back to her apartment.

Catarina stops Marceline from leaving, saying, "before you go, I just remembered something. I doubt the guards will let Frisk out of the Sanctum, but we are expecting a large rush of Wälder beasts soon. It seems the change in the Barrier has caused their migration path to change again."

**:-:**

Asriel, whose fur is now sticking out all over the place, due to some sticky substance from the traps in the last room, asks, "uhm, Frisk? Is there a way to get all this stuff out of my fur?"

Looking back, Frisk giggles, having not noticed before. "Sorry Asriel… I think my dad might know how to get it out."

Hopeful, Asriel asks, "do you think we could go ask him now?"

Nodding, Frisk replies, "yea, the tour is over anyway. The ballroom was the last place I wanted to show you."

Frisk starts heading to the living room, and Asriel follows.

Upon arriving Frisk sees Papyrus thinking rather hard, as their father is talking to him.

Then something sparkly catches their attention… It's Mettaton.

He wheels over, "FRISK! MY OH MY… AREN'T YOU LOOKING AB-SO-LUTELY FABULOUS~! YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO OUT SHINE ME, ARE YOU BEAUTIFUL?"

Frisk shakes their head, "no one can be more fabulous than you, Mettaton."

Feigning being bashful, Mettaton replies, "OH YOU! FLATTERY WILL GET YOU… RIGHT INTO MY HEART! HOW'D YOU KNOW? AH, AND I SEE YOU'VE MADE A NEW FLUFFY FRIEND!"

Asriel waves, "Hi, I'm Asriel."

Mettaton replies, shocked, "_THE_ ASRIEL? AS IN, 'ASRIEL DREEMURR?' WE SHOULD DO A SHOW TOGETHER SOMETIME! WE CAN CALL IT…"

He wheels closer to Asriel, wraps an arm around his shoulders, and says, while gesturing at an imaginary billboard, "'ASRIEL MEETS THE STAR OF STARS! FEATURING YOURS TRULY, METTATON, THE STAR OF STARS!' OR! WE COULD CALL IT 'STARSTRUCK ASRIEL! FEATURING METTATON!"

Asriel gives a hesitant and uncomfortable smile, then scoots behind Frisk a little. He's feeling rather overwhelmed by Mettaton's… presence. "Uh… Golly, I'm… I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Frisk, not worried, pulls Asriel over to their father and says, "hey dad, Asriel needs help getting the sticky stuff out of his fur. We went through all the traps, and I guess I was too excited to notice… Sorry Asriel."

Shrugging, Asriel replies, "it's okay, at least you didn't… Uh, heh, n-nevermind."

Conrad pauses his discussion with Papyrus, and replies, "Oh, that's easy. He merely needs to take a warm bath… Wait! No, that activates the acid… Hold on, let me go get my notes."

As Conrad gets up to leave, he stops and says, "ah! I remember! Sugar water with baking soda. The glue is based on gum, so adding extra sugar will cause it to break down. The baking soda will neutralize the acid. I will help you prepare the correct amount. We don't have a lot of sugar, nor baking soda."

Frisk nods, "OK, c'mon Asriel. Oh, hey Mettaton, when we get back, I'd like to ask you some questions."

Mettaton replies, "OF COURSE BEAUTIFUL, I'LL BE RIGHT HERE! TOODLES!"

Conrad remarks, "Frisk, why don't you stay here and catch up? I can take Asriel to help him get cleaned up. We are going to have to use a tub."

Excited, but also disappointed, Frisk says, "Okay."

With that, Conrad and Asriel leave.

Frisk turns to Mettaton and asks, "I didn't expect you to be here still, are you having trouble adjusting the antenna?"

Offended, Mettaton replies, with dramatic poses, "ME? HAVING TROUBLE WITH A SILLY ANTENNA? NO WAY DARLING. I'VE NOTICED A HORRIBLE PROBLEM! AN ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE PROBLEM!"

Mettaton pauses for dramatic effect, waiting for Frisk to ask what the problem is.

Curious, Frisk asks, "what is it?"

With even more exaggerated gestures and poses, Mettaton says, "THEY DON'T HAVE TVS! HOW ARE THEY GOING TO APPRECIATE MY FABULOUS BODY, WITHOUT TVS?!"

Another pause for dramatic effect…

Frisk shrugs.

Mettaton continues, "SIMPLE DARLING! I JUST HAD TO GIVE THEM TVS! BUT ALAS, TVS ALONE ARE NOT ENOUGH! THEY DON'T HAVE A PROPER SOURCE OF POWER! WHAT EVER COULD WE DO?!"

The answer is pretty obvious… Frisk answers, "give them power?"

Excited, Mettaton exclaims, "EXACTLY, BEAUTIFUL! SO I SET UP A POWER GRID, GIVING ALL MY FUTURE FANS A WAY TO USE THEIR NEW TVS TO WATCH MY BIG DEBUT! I'M ALSO INSTALLING MTT BRAND A/CS, HEATERS, AND FRIDGES IN THEIR HOMES (MTT BRAND FOOD NOT INCLUDED). THAT WAY THEY CAN COMFORTABLY WATCH MY FABULOUS SELF ALL YEAR ROUND! IN FACT, I'M ALREADY DONE INSTALLING THE A/CS!"

Despite seeming so self-absorbed, Frisk thinks that Mettaton is being quite charitable… Then they realize that it's definitely just a plot to get a bunch of dedicated fans.

Frisk responds, curious, "wait, but… humans here don't trust monsters. How'd you get them to let you do all of that?"

Waggling a finger, Mettaton replies, "OH DARLING, YOU NEEDN'T WORRY ABOUT THAT. I'M **VERY** PERSUASIVE!"

Papyrus, who has been quiet this whole time, says, "AND BY THAT, HE MEANS HE HAS BEEN BREAKING INTO EVERYONE'S HOMES AND SETTING IT ALL UP ANYWAY! I KEEP TELLING HIM TO STOP, BUT HE JUST KEEPS DOING IT! HE WON'T EVEN LET ME JOIN HIM!"

Mettaton replies, "PAPYRUS, DEAR… NO OFFENCE, BUT YOU WOULDN'T MAKE IT. CAN'T YOU SEE ALL THE SCUFFS ON ME? THEY ARE QUIET VIOLENT SOMETIMES."

Frisk examines Mettaton closer… _'Yep, looks like people tried hurting him. Good thing this body is indestructible.'_

Realizing that they haven't seen Thing anywhere, Frisk asks, "hey, where's Thing? Did she go back to the monster town?"

Papyrus answers before Mettaton can, "OH, THING IS OUT RIGHT NOW TALKING TO THE ELDER. SHE IS TRYING TO MAKE WHAT METTATON IS DOING MORE LEGAL."

Mettaton cuts in and comments, "I'M SURE THEY WILL FORGIVE ME. ESPECIALLY AFTER THEY ARE ABLE TO EXPERIENCE THE JOY OF SEEING ME ON TV!"

Papyrus continues, "ALSO… I MAY HAVE… CAUSED SOME PROBLEMS?"

Nervously tapping the tips of his gloves together, Papyrus puts on a nervous smile and continues, "I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO MAKE PUZZLES FOR THE KIDS, ON THEIR WAY TO SCHOOL, BUT… IT WOULD APPEAR THAT…"

He hesitates, so Frisk asks, "what happened?"

Hesitantly, Papyrus continues, "WELL, IT APPEARS THAT I AM FAR TOO GOOD AT MAKING MAZES. SO… NONE OF THE CHILDREN WERE ABLE TO GET TO SCHOOL…"

Frisk giggles, "I bet the kids got lost on purpose, don't worry Papyrus. Anything that gets them out of school is welcome for them. I wouldn't be surprised if they secretly admired you now."

More upbeat, Papyrus asks, "R-REALLY? WHEW, THAT'S A RELIEF! CONCERNING, BUT STILL A RELIEF. HMM I WILL HAVE TO TEACH THEM THE JOY OF LEARNING, THROUGH PUZZLES! YES… FROM NOW ON, I WILL PREPARE A FULL LEARNING COURSE THAT MUST BE COMPLETED IN ORDER TO EXIT THE MAZE!"

Frisk doesn't think that is a good idea, but they don't say anything… They're sure it'll be OK. Besides, they think all the other kids deserve it.

They realize something more important needs to be taken care of, so they say, "I've gotta go ask my dad about talking to the Elder, there's something important I need to ask him…"

Papyrus waves goodbye and says, "OK FRISK. I NEED TO PRACTICE SAYING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN ANYWAY!"

Mettaton seems to have gotten distracted by something else… _'Ah, he found a mirror. I'll leave him to himself.'_

Frisk departs to the kitchen, thinking that would be where Conrad and Asriel are, but no one is there.

Opting out of searching the whole manor, and not wanting to potentially catch Asriel in a tub, Frisk uses the brass pipes to get them to go to the lobby.

Once done, Frisk goes to the lobby and waits.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually Conrad and Asriel walk out from one of the second story hallways. Asriel looks like he just took a bath, and Conrad is carrying a couple small wooden boxes.

Excited, Asriel runs over, leans his head forward, and points at it, saying, "Frisk! Frisk! Feel my head!"

Confused, Frisk pets Asriel on the head… it's warm and fluffy from being recently cleaned, so they comment, "nice and fluffy."

Asriel shakes his head, "no, that isn't what I wanted you to feel, check again."

This time, Asriel takes one of Frisk's hands and guides it to a spot on the top of his head, just behind his forehead and near his ear.

Frisk can feel a bump, "huh… Still nice and fluffy."

Frustrated, Asriel moves their hand over to the other side of his head, "no, try again! It should feel… different than the rest of my head."

Taking full advantage of his desire to show them that his horns are starting to grow, Frisk pets his head more, "Nope, still fluffy."

Deciding to just tell Frisk what he wants them to feel for, he says, "my horns are growing in! Can't you feel them?"

Frisk pretends to think for a moment, then asks, "are you sure? I didn't feel anything, let me check again."

Asriel replies, "Okay, but you have to take it seriously!"

Frisk nods, and Asriel lowers his head again for Frisk to reach easier.

After thoroughly petting his head, Frisk declares, "I see what you mean now. This part of your head isn't just fluffy…-"

Excited, Asriel interrupts, "exactly my-!"

Frisk interrupts him, as they continue, "it's Super fluffy… With a hint of sugar and baking soda… and lavender?"

Frustrated, because he doesn't really mind being pet on the head, but also because he wants Frisk to take it seriously, Asriel crosses his arms and turns away. "If you won't take it seriously, then I'll just have to show someone else."

Conrad chuckles for a moment, and asks, "Frisk, you wanted to ask me something?"

Nodding, Frisk says, "yea, I wanted to know if I could talk to the Elder about something. It's important."

Taking on a thoughtful pose, Conrad considers the request, then replies, "I think that would be alright. Things have considerably settled down since Mettaton showed up. It has only taken him a couple days to win over most of the villagers, and all he had to do was forcefully start to provide them with comfortable living conditions. He even ignored the humans that attacked him, saying that they will 'thank [him] later, after they see how fabulous [he] look[s] on TV!' What a character!"

Conrad laughs, then says grimly, with a sly smile, "I swear, that robot is crazy… I like him."

Taking a more casual tone, Conrad asks, "So, when would you like to talk to the Elder?"

Not wanting to waste time, Frisk says, "right now would be best. I have an appointment at lunch with a therapist. I'm not looking forward to it, but I'd rather not be late."

Conrad chuckles again, "well, just remember Frisk, you have to open your wounds to clean them out. If you don't, they could get infected. Do you understand?"

Frisk nods.

Patting Frisk on the head, Conrad says, "good. Now, I think it would be best for Asriel to stay here while we go out. Though things have calmed down, some people are still extra rowdy."

Asriel, somewhat disappointed, says, "that's fine. I'll just find something to do here while you're gone. I… need some time before my parents know I'm back anyway."

Frisk suggests, "why don't you properly meet Papyrus?"

Shrugging, Asriel says, "yea, I guess I should, huh? See ya later."

The two wave goodbye, as Conrad guides Frisk out of the Manor to the Town Hall.

**:-:**

The first thing Frisk notices when they leave the manor are the shoddy wooden barricades around it.

Conrad explains before Frisk can ask, "some of the villagers thought we were working with the monsters to kill all the humans, but that was quickly shut down when others pointed out how much we have done to keep everyone alive. I decided to keep the barricades up."

A couple guards approach to ask Conrad where they are going, but one looks down and notices Frisk, and asks, "I swear I saw Frisk go to the Sanctum with Marceline and Bernard, how are they here?!"

Frisk bluntly replies, "magic."

The guard now feels silly for having asked that, and simply replies, "oh… well, welcome back!"

Shrugging, Frisk says, "I won't be here for long, just want to spend time with my dad. Also need to speak to the Elder."

Nodding, the guard replies, "very well, follow us."

Frisk and Conrad follow the guards through the village.

It looks much different than Frisk remembers.

A lot of the houses look better built, and they all have what Frisk assumes are power lines connecting them.

They arrive at the Town hall sooner than expected, but Frisk realizes they just didn't notice time go by since they were focusing on all the buildings.

Upon entering, they are greeted by Stacy. "Oh! Hello Frisk, I didn't expect to see you again so… soon. Wait… Is everything alright?"

Frisk nods, and replies, "yea. I'm here because of magic. Is the Elder available? I need to talk to him, alone, about something important."

Stacy looks through some of her papers and comments, "Oh, how fortunate, it seems the Elder is just about to finish his appointment with Thing. If you don't mind, you may wait here and I will go speak with him."

Frisk nods and sits on one of the couches in the lobby.

Conrad does too, and asks, "Frisk, if you don't mind my asking, what do you want to talk to the Elder about?"

Putting a finger to their mouth, Frisk says, "it's a secret… It has something to do with someone at the Sanctum, and also one of the councillors."

Deciding to trust Frisk, Conrad replies, "ah, so you are investigating something. I see. Well, my little star, I'm sure it must be very important; just be careful, alright?"

Frisk nods.

The two wait until Thing enters the Lobby from the back rooms. It takes a few minutes.

Thing comments, "Oh, Frisk, what a pleasant surprise. I would like to let you know that I have been doing my best in your absence, but I do eagerly await your return as ambassador for monsters. There is only so much I can do thanks to the… violent sentiment in the village. I don't suppose you are here to stay?"

Frisk shakes their head, "nope, this is just a visit. I need to talk to the Elder."

Thing curtsies, "well enjoy. I'm sure you have seen all the changes in the village. I think _Things_ are really starting to look up, thanks to Papyrus… Oh, and Mettaton too I guess. I have something to attend to, so we will have to chat later."

Frisk waves goodbye, then gets up and waits near the hallway.

After a few moments, Stacy comes back from speaking with the Elder and waves for Frisk to follow.

Conrad stays behind.

Stacy guides Frisk to a small meeting room with the Elder waiting inside, alone.

The Elder is sitting at a well worn desk, which has a single worn chair in front of it.

He stands and bows in greeting, "hello Frisk."

Frisk bows back, "hello Elder."

The Elder waves Stacy away as he sits and gestures for Frisk to sit, then he says, "now that we have the formalities out of the way… What you want to talk about must be quite important, for you to come all the way back here. I'm pleased, and flattered honestly, that you trust my wisdom. What do you need to talk about?"

Sitting down and taking on a subtly sad expression, Frisk says, "it's about… a friend of mine."

The Elder leans forward and rests his chin on one of his hands, preparing to listen to what Frisk has to say, and he replies, "I see. Well, I am not sure if I can be of any help… but you must have a reason for asking."

Frisk nods, and says, "yea, they ran away from home to get away from their parents…"

The Elder waits patiently, feeling as though Frisk has more to say.

His guess was correct, as Frisk continues, "I'm worried about them, because… my friend not only hates their parents, but they hate everyone else too."

Sitting a bit more upright, the Elder replies, "I assume you are worried about what will happen when your friend returns to their parents?"

Frisk shakes their head, and says, "they don't want to return to their parents."

Taking a more serious expression, the Elder leans back and says, "I see… I am not sure how I can help, Frisk. They will have to return to their parents eventually… Unless, perhaps, they were to sign up for lessons at the Sanctum. That would give them a good excuse to stay away, and also provide ample opportunities to seek out therapy… Hmm… No, that will not work. They would need somewhere to stay, and I already gave you our last Accommodations Voucher. We are only permitted so many per year."

Frisk doesn't remember getting a voucher, so they ask, "what voucher? My family has-"

Catching on quickly, the Elder leans forward slightly and puts a finger to his mouth, then interrupts them, "well, even if I did have a voucher, they can only be used for specific, exceptional, reasons; and for children, I would require their parent's permission. So, perhaps it was just not _meant to be_ after all."

He gives Frisk a smile and a wink, then continues, "Now, Frisk, I am assuming at least one of the parents of your friend is one of the councillors here?"

Frisk is momentarily surprised that the Elder managed to catch on to that… "Uhm… Well… Yes and no."

Leaning back in his chair again, the Elder puts the pieces together and says, "I see. Yes, that makes sense. I think I know who you are talking about, and, to be honest, that councillor's actions have been worrisome after their child went missing, but especially worrisome after their spouse's unexpected death. They have since gotten better, and so I have not looked into them, but perhaps I should have."

The Elder strokes his beard in thought, and replies, "Now… I have other business I must attend to, so I am afraid this is farewell for now. Take care, Frisk. And tell your friend I wish them the best."

Standing from his desk, the Elder gives a short bow. Frisk does as well.

The two leave the room together, but the Elder goes a different direction than Frisk.

When Conrad sees Frisk return, he asks, "how did it go? Did you get what you needed?"

Frisk thinks on what the Elder said, and replies, "maybe. I have to find something first… I probably left it in my room."

Conrad pats Frisk's head and says, "well then, let's go home."

Frisk nods, and they depart.

Walking back to the manor is uneventful, until Frisk hears a loud noise from the sky.

Looking up, Frisk can see that the aircraft is returning… It passes Stag hill though, and appears to be going to Home town.

Frisk wonders what Alphys is up to.

Conrad and Frisk arrive at the Manor faster than Frisk expects.

Rushing in to the manor to check their room, Frisk nearly runs into Papyrus and Asriel.

It looks like they are playing pretend.

Papyrus speaks up first, "GREETINGS AGAIN, FRISK! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN MINI-ASGORE AND I IN A GAME OF MAKE BELIEVE?"

Frisk looks at Asriel, he shrugs with a slight "I've given up" smile.

Shaking their head, Frisk says, "I have to go do something, maybe later."

Asriel looks a little upset, but Papyrus cheerily replies, "ALRIGHT, I WILL SAVE YOU A SEAT! MINI-ASGORE, FASTEN YOUR SEATBELT! OUR NEXT STOP IS… IMAGI-NATION! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

The two depart on an imaginary train, which is less imaginary thanks to Papyrus' magic bones.

Frisk makes their way to their room and checks for any loose papers.

… After several minutes, they don't find anything.

They decide to check the night stand again, and notice a piece of parchment sticking out weirdly when they open the drawer this time.

Further inspection shows that the paper some how got under the drawer.

Frisk removes the paper carefully. It's the voucher they were looking for.

Deciding to keep it very safe, Frisk puts it in their pocket.

Frisk's Pockets: SnowPiece, Hot Dog…?, Stained Apron, Ribbon, Frying pan, .

Frisk realizes that they no longer need the "Hot Dog…?," so they decide to get rid of it somehow.

They also plug their phone in.

With their tasks completed, Frisk tracks down their father to spend some quality time with him.

He is in his study, working on some paperwork. Probably going over the medical supply lists, or studying some procedures.

Frisk knocks on the doorway, and Conrad looks up to greet them, "hello my little star, is there something you need?"

Frisk shakes their head.

Conrad replies, "I see, you just want to spend some time with me?"

Frisk nods.

Conrad waves Frisk over, and Frisk gets in his lap to cuddle with him.

Frisk feels safe.

**:-:**

*** The sound of their father doing paperwork as they cuddle with him, fills Frisk with Determination.**


	32. before the oncoming Horror

**:-"...before the oncoming Horror."-:**

Chara decides to sneak out and go to the Library.

They still aren't very coordinated, however, so they have to be extra careful.

Peeking out from their room, they look into the living room to see if Marceline is in there.

She doesn't appear to be.

Carefully, slowly, Chara opens the door to their room.

They look around again, checking to make sure Marceline hasn't come out of whatever room she is in.

No one is there.

Chara gently closes the door to their room.

On the tips of their toes, as much as they can manage to be, Chara slowly walks through the apartment and to the front door…

It takes several minutes, but once Chara is at the door they feel a sense of ease… and a lingering feeling that tells them that it was too easy.

After brushing the feeling aside, Chara gently turns the door nob on the front door and begins to open it.

Chara looks around the apartment to make sure Marceline hasn't snuck up on them, but no one is there.

When Chara looks back, Marceline is standing outside the door with an eye brow raised.

Chastising themself, Chara thinks, _'of __**course**__ she'd have been outside… she was probably talking to that lady. God, I must be an idiot.'_

With an awkward smile, Chara tries to cover their tracks, "welcome back! How did it go?"

Marceline ignores the greeting and asks, "where are you going?"

Chara chastises themself again for thinking they could pull the wool over her eyes so easily. _'How stupid am I?! This is Frisk's __**mom**__! Of course I couldn't just pretend like I wasn't doing anything wrong… I really __**am**__ an idiot.'_

Knowing they've been caught, Chara replies, "…I wanted to go to the library."

Marceline opens the door and walks in to the apartment past Chara, and says, "be back by lunch."

Chara stands at the doorway, confused. They were sure that Marceline would punish them or something for trying to sneak out, not let them go…

After walking out of the apartment, Chara realizes that they don't actually know how to get to the library.

They slowly return, _'She must've known that I didn't know how to get there. Guess I'll just go back to my room, then.'_

As Chara walks back to their room, Marceline asks, "changed your mind?"

Chara shrugs, "I remembered that I do not actually know how to get to the Library, so I am just going to go back to my room instead."

Marceline puts the book she had picked up back down, and replies, "nonsense. I will take you to the library. A curious mind should be fed."

Chara is confused, but they don't question it.

**:-:**

Alphys is rushing back to the Underground lab in Home Town, because she remembered the Amalgamates.

Fortunately their family members are allowed into the facility, so they were not starved or alone the whole time.

With a box full of tech parts, Kathryn hops out of the back of the Aircraft after it lands.

Looking around, they whistle and comment, "wow… this place looks almost like a pre-war city! You've gotta show me around sometime!"

Nervous, Alphys replies, "s-sure! Let's just get this over with… The f-faster we can de-amalgamate these monsters, the better…"

Kathryn nods, "Of course! Not to mention, I need to get back so I can study more magic! Now that humans are starting to be able to use magic again, I can hardly wait to enhance all my babies!"

Alphys is shocked momentarily, until she remembers that Kathryn is talking about their magi-tech creations. "R-right! Though, some of those don't look very… uh… safe."

Waving a hand dismissively, Kathryn says, "ahw it'll be _fine!_ I'm an _expert_ with magi-tech! _(…Theoretically.)"_

Alphys doesn't hear the last remark, since the thrusters are still winding down.

Briefly, Alphys considers pointing out that Kathryn couldn't even use magic until recently, but she decides not to.

As the two approach Alphys' new lab, something about it gives them both the creeps; they aren't sure why.

Kathryn pipes up as they get near the door, "hey… is it just me, or are you getting like… a _really_ creepy vibe from this place?"

Alphys, having not felt this ominous feeling from the lab before, replies nervously, "heh… it uh… just has that *gulp*… 'new lab' feel… r-right? Like… you have no clue… w-what to expect, but you hope it'll be, uh… good?"

Not convinced, but not too worried, Kathryn decides it must have been built over an old graveyard or something.

The two enter the facility, somewhat hesitantly, and begin setting up scientific instruments for examining and testing the properties of the Amalgamates, in hopes that they may find some way to de-amalgamate the monsters.

Alphys is not sure how long it will take, but she hopes it wont take long.

The faster she can abandon this lab… the better.

Clutching the upper part of her shirt, Alphys looks to the general direction of the Sanctum and thinks to herself, _'Undyne… Please… Please stay safe.'_

**:-:**

Practising with the other guards, Undyne prepares to defend the Sanctum against a horde of Wälder beasts that was spotted. There is an estimated 15,000 of them.

What is causing them to horde like this, let alone why they are targeting the Sanctum, is still unknown to everyone… except one individual.

Hiding among the excited people in the Sanctum, a man with sinister purposes begins to initiate his plan; one that has been in the works since he escaped Sans' onslaught before the Great War.

Since magic is returning to the area, he can work more freely without suspicion.

It would have been a pain to have been labelled as the red SOUL, due to having access to magic before everyone else, and would complicate matters since he isn't a red SOUL. He'd rather not have to deal with people asking questions.

His first task, now that sufficient time has passed since magic has returned, is to set up discrete magical traps in various inconvenient locations. _'wouldn't want too many lambs to get away from the slaughter…'_

He walks confidently through the halls of the Sanctum, having spent time to memorize the important parts of its layout long before Frisk arrived.

Many of the runic traps he is placing are simple and only meant to disorient the people within the halls.

Some, however, are more lethal.

He hides the traps by making the runes both incredibly small and dim.

Their magic signature is easily hidden due to the magical protections throughout the Sanctum.

Speaking of magical protections… He takes extra caution when near the front gate. One small slip and those statues will attack him. _'Quite the nuisance, but, in this inter-timeline boardgame, I am only a pawn, and those are Rooks… I have to avoid them for now.'_

The man snakes his way through a crowd, placing small runes on people as he passes them.

Someone notices a rune on someone ahead of them and asks about it… _'Tch! There goes that part of the plan. I'll have to re-enforce the other traps to ensure they can get the job done…'_

He makes his escape from the crowd unnoticed, and proceeds to the tech side of the lower Sanctum.

**:-:**

Frisk's father wakes them up, by gently rubbing their back. They must have dosed off at some point…

Chuckling lightly, he says, "Frisk, your appointment is soon. Lunchtime is approaching. You should get ready."

Worried, because they fell asleep without noticing it, Frisk gets up and rushes to their room to check their phone for the time.

Frisk's Phone reads: 11:15 A.M. April 8th, 2045 | No Messages

Their phone is almost fully charged.

A sigh of relief, followed by a question, _'I wonder how the monsters are doing in Home Town… it's too bad our fancy door portal can't take us there …'_

Frisk remembers that they are supposed to pull a prank on people with Asriel and Sans today.

They walk to the playroom, where Asriel and Papyrus will no doubt be…

No one is there.

The living room is empty too.

… Frisk isn't sure where Asriel and Papyrus are.

They decide to check the kitchen.

Asriel and Papyrus are making something. It looks like… a mess.

Curious, Frisk asks, "what'cha makin'?"

Slightly surprised, Asriel responds, "oh! You startled me. I'm trying to show Papyrus how my mom makes pies… You guys have butter, right?"

Frisk nods, "yea, we should have some left," then goes to their fridge to get the butter.

They have three and a half sticks of butter. Frisk takes two sticks and hands them to Asriel.

With a smile, Asriel says, "thanks Frisk," and smashes the butter into the bowl.

Frisk comments, "you should let it warm up first. Or use some fire magic."

Asriel stops his stirring and replies, sadly, "I uh… can't use fire magic. I've been a flower for so long, I've forgotten how."

Showing off, Frisk points upwards with their index finger and creates a small fire. Making bullets is almost second nature for Frisk now.

Asriel scoffs, feeling insulted, and Frisk brings their small flame over to heat the butter in the bowl.

They put it out once the butter is nice and melty.

Upset, but appreciating the help, Asriel says, "thanks… I guess."

Frisk waves, and says, "no problem, I have to go now though. You can get back to the Sanctum with the dial on the door. Just have to set it to… yellow, I think. That was the colour on the door in the Sanctum. Just let my dad know when you leave, so he doesn't get worried."

Asriel continues mixing, but says, "Ok, see you later Frisk."

Frisk goes back to their father's study to say goodbye, then goes to their room to get their phone before taking the portal door back to the Sanctum.

When Frisk arrives, they notice that the apartment is empty.

They assume that Chara and Marceline went out and will be back soon, so they take the time to practice magic.

After pushing the furniture aside as much as they can, which ends up not being much at all, Frisk stands in the middle of the living room and closes their eyes.

They exhale slowly, focusing on the sound and feeling of air leaving their mouth.

Then they inhale slowly, this time focusing on how their body feels as its supply of oxygen is replenished.

Frisk reaches out with their SOUL to feel the area around them.

It is full of magic. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, even the air.

They continue reaching out with their SOUL, extending their view as far as possible, while continuing to also focus on breathing.

With every exhale, the distance their SOUL can reach out extends, and with every inhale the information they are receiving becomes clearer.

Frisk can feel small pockets of magic moving around. Some feel Brave, but most feel like Perseverance. One feels like pure Kindness, and another, further away, feels… Playful.

Another slow breath… and their field of view increases again.

Now they can feel… something. Frisk isn't sure what it is.

There are a lot of them, and they are small. They feel like Danger.

Frisk decides to stop practising that, and moves on to more active and flashy magic uses.

They stop feeling the people in the other apartments, but they can still feel the magic in their immediate vicinity.

Focusing on their SOUL, Frisk pulls some magic from themself and focuses on it.

They want to find a way to keep people away from them, without using fire.

Fire is dangerous and hard to control sometimes.

Deciding that air is not nearly as dangerous, Frisk alters the bit of magic they set aside to be Patience.

Knowing that they probably cannot sustain a constant gust of air in the same way they can sustain a cloak of fire, Frisk manipulates the magic into a dense ring around their body…

They guide it with their intent, and speak, "Strong, Outward, Burst."

A rather simple command set, but it should be effective enough.

Frisk waits Patiently and gathers more magic. They pull the ring in closer, causing it to become denser, then release it.

The moment Frisk releases it, however, they realize how badly they messed up.

The magic follows their commands and creates a strong burst of wind that pushes the furniture around, knocks the knick-knacks off the shelves, and generally makes a huge mess of the living room; the kitchen was not spared either, as some pots that were hanging are now on the floor.

The book Marceline was reading falls to the floor, after being thrown up to the ceiling; the bookmark seems to still be in place, fortunately.

Frisk panics, and starts cleaning the house as fast as they can.

Halfway through cleaning the house, the front door opens…

It's Marceline and Chara.

Frisk becomes as stiff as a plank and stops moving.

A book that had not been placed properly on the shelf falls off.

Chara is worried for their new friend… _'nice knowing you, Frisk. Here's hoping you have a good excuse.'_

Marceline crosses her arms, looks around the room, spots her book and picks it up, then checks the page…

Once she has confirmed that her place was kept, she asks, "Frisk. My darling child. My sweet little angel who would _never lie to me_. What happened? Are you okay?"

Embarrassed, and knowing that they are going to get in trouble for this, Frisk lowers their head in shame and says, "I was practising magic in the living room…"

Playing with something on the floor with their foot, Frisk pushes it aside and continues, "I made a really big gust of wind and accidentally knocked everything over…"

Chara thinks to themself, _'being adorable won't stop you from getting into trouble, Frisk.'_

Marceline gets closer to Frisk and places her hand on their head, and says, "well, this mess wont clean itself up, will it? From now on, no practising magic in the house; do you understand?"

Frisk nods.

Marceline looks around for anything that may have broke, but doesn't find anything. She starts to go into the kitchen and says, "Frisk darling, you will have to cancel your pranks today."

Protesting, Frisk says, "Aww! But moom!"

Turning back with one hand on her hip, Marceline replies, "no buts. You are going to go to the red tower to practise magic for the rest of the day, after your meeting with Catarina."

Frisk is less upset, but doesn't show it.

Chara is speechless. _'Something like this would have gotten me a significantly worse punishment… If you can even call cleaning up the mess you made, and then getting to do the thing you got in trouble for, punishment… A real punishment is a series of smacks on the butt so hard you can't sit down, cleaning up the mess you made, and then having to stay in your room all day.'_

They are curious now about what they can get away with…

Deciding not to try their luck just yet, Chara joins Frisk in cleaning the living room.

Frisk gives them a slight smile, and says, "thanks Chara, but you don't have to help… I made the mess, so I have to clean it up."

Chara looks at the displaced furniture, and asks, "OK, but how are you going to move the furniture alone?"

Staring at the furniture, Frisk realizes that they hadn't thought of that yet… They shrug, then continue cleaning.

The two get the living room cleaned up quickly, and, with some adult assistance, also manage to get the furniture back in place.

When they finish, lunch has also been made.

**:-:**

After their filling meal, Chara gets Frisk to plan pranks with them; they are jealous of having been left out before, and they're sure they have better prank ideas than Asriel.

Part way into their plotting, however, they are interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

It's Catarina, here to talk with Frisk and Chara; though Chara doesn't know that.

Marceline greets her and offers her something to eat, but Catarina declines. "No, thank you; I just ate."

Frisk sits on the couch and waits for Catarina to start talking.

Catarina pulls out her worn clipboard and a pencil.

Chara feels like they already know what is going to happen, _'probably trying to see how much of a risk they are…'_

After writing something down, Catarina asks, "How are you feeling, Frisk?"

Frisk shrugs, "I'm OK."

Catarina asks, "has anything been troubling you lately, or made you feel upset?"

Thinking to themself, Chara comments, _'I knew it. She want s to see if Frisk is unstable. Probably to find a way to manipulate them… or to see if they need to be locked up.'_

Chara considers speaking up, but they decide not to. They have been wrong a lot lately, so they'd rather not risk it.

Leaning back in the couch, to try to get more comfortable, Frisk considers what to say…

They decide to be honest, and blunt. "Well, there is a giant thing made out of humans locked behind that barrier down in the valley, along with someone I don't know that well, and I may or may not have to face it again when the barrier eventually breaks. I'm not looking forward to that."

After writing some notes down, Catarina replies, "I see, that does sound troubling… You said that someone is trapped in there with it? Are you worried about them?"

Frisk nods, "yea, but they're probably dead now." Frisk is lying, they think CU-270 is still alive.

Catarina takes note and replies, "I see. That's a pretty grim outlook to have… Is there anything else troubling you?"

Chara notices that Catarina has only been asking questions and making small comments. _'She is definitely here to evaluate Frisk… But why?'_

Frisk doesn't say anything, So Catarina asks, "Your mother said you had quite a bad nightmare, would you like to talk about that?"

Chara decides to leave, they can't understand what is going on.

Sitting alone in their room, Chara decides to practice magic. They haven't used magic in a long time, and even then they only used it to make their face look creepy.

Opting out of bullets and monster magic, Chara has decided to only practice human magic.

Chara decides to focus on making things look different than they normally do.

Their first test is to try to make something have a different colour.

They try this for what feels like forever, but is really just half an hour, without making any progress.

Frustrated, they attempt to make their "creepy face" again… but they realize that they can't even see it without a mirror.

Chara decides to sit in silence.

They aren't sure how long they sit there for, but eventually someone knocks on their door.

Upon opening the door, they see that it is Catarina. _'Of course. Why would she only want to talk to Frisk? I'm the odd one here. Maybe she was trying to get Frisk comfortable enough to talk about me?'_

Chara looks past Catarina, and sees Frisk drawing on their paper.

Catarina kneels down and greets Chara. "Hello there, Chara. You probably don't remember me… I must admit that I did not remember you… But I'm one of the people who helped bring you back to life."

Inwardly, Chara is very surprised; They hesitate to respond as they think to themselves briefly. _'Does that mean… She genuinely cares? This… isn't just to lower our guard? No, NO Chara! You can't think like that! You can't lower your guard for __**Anyone**__! Not __**friends**__, not __**parents**__, and definitely not people you __**don't even know**__. You can't let anyone see you as weak! If you do, they'll just exploit it…'_

Concerned, Catarina asks, "Chara, are you alright? You seem to be thinking quite a bit."

Chara stops thinking to themself, and replies, "I am fine. What do you need?"

Standing up, Catarina gestures into Chara's room, "I would like to sit down and talk with you, see how you are doing. You were resurrected recently, and I'd like to make sure that there are no complications."

Hesitant Chara responds, "I just told you, I am fine."

Frisk walks up to Chara from behind Catarina and whispers something to Chara.

Chara giggles briefly, before catching themself and saying, "Frisk, that's _really _childish."

Catarina takes mental note of the change in speech and demeanour.

The bell hanging on the front door rings, and Marceline goes to check who it is… but she can't open the door. "Frisk, how does this work? It is ringing, but I cannot open it."

Frisk rushes out to the living room to help their mother, as Chara hesitantly moves to the side and gestures into their room for Catarina to enter.

When Frisk gets to the door, they notice that the black part of the dial is flashing, but it is locked and can't spin to it.

Frisk adjusts the dial and the door opens, revealing Conrad and Asriel.

Excited, Asriel rushes in holding a small wooden box.

Frisk looks at it curiously, and Asriel gives them a mischievous grin.

Nodding, Frisk determines that it is for the prank they were planning, but then they get a morose look on their face and say, "we can't do pranks today, I got in trouble. I… tried to practice magic in the living room and made a big mess."

Conrad walks in to embrace Marceline, as Asriel replies to Frisk, "there's always tomorrow, right?"

Frisk replies, "yea, I suppose so."

Asriel walks over to his room to store the box.

Feeling like they are forgetting something, Frisk checks their phone and their pockets…

Frisk's Phone reads: 12:43 A.M. April 8th, 2045 | No Messages

Frisk's Pockets: SnowPiece, Hot Dog…?, Stained Apron, Ribbon, Frying pan, .

They remember now! In order to help Chara stay here, they need to sign up for classes, but in order to do that they need to have somewhere they can stay. Frisk isn't sure why Chara cannot stay with them. Probably something to do with complicated adult logic.

Frisk considers telling their parents about their plan.

Deciding to worry about it later, they go to get ready to leave for the red tower instead.

Frisk remembers that they don't have to bring anything to the red tower, shortly after entering their room.

They leave their room and see Asriel drawing in the living room, and decide to join them.

Marceline gets Asriel's attention, "Asriel, Frisk is going to be practising magic for the rest of the day, in another part of the Sanctum; would you like to join them?"

After thinking about it for a moment, Asriel nods.

Marceline replies, "very well, thank you. Chara will likely be joining you two as well. Conrad and I would like to spend some time together."

Frisk, in a poor imitation of a French accent, remarks, "ah, oui, ze par-aunts de-si-aire alune thyme."

Conrad ruffles Frisk's hair, "yes, we do, but remember that it isn't because we don't want to spend time with you too."

Nodding, Frisk replies in their normal voice, "yea yea, I get it."

Conrad and Marceline leave for the kitchen, as Frisk and Asriel return to their drawings.

Asriel comments, "my mom and dad use to want alone time too, but I never understood it…"

Taking on a look befitting one who has been scarred for life, Asriel stares blankly as he continues, "until I… accidentally walked in on them in their bedroom. They started locking their door after that."

Frisk snickers, and says, "you don't have to worry about walking in on my parents, they never spend alone time together unless there's no one else in the house. Besides, humans and monsters are totally different, I doubt my parents do whatever your parents were doing; heck, I'd be surprised if my parents did anything other than kiss each other a lot, danced all day, and teased each other with food."

Asriel shakes his head to rid himself of the traumatic memory, and continues drawing, saying, "yea, probably not… It was super weird."

The door to Chara's room opens, and Catarina walks out with a sad expression and goes to speak with Marceline… Frisk isn't close enough to the kitchen to over hear what they are saying.

Chara doesn't come out of their room, but instead they close their door.

Frisk waits for the adults to finish talking, while Asriel continues drawing.

Catarina walks out of the kitchen, waves and smiles goodbye to Frisk and Asriel, then leaves…

Marceline walks out of the kitchen, and announces, "slight change in plans Frisk, before you practice magic we need to get you and Chara signed up for classes."

Frisk nods, and looks over to Chara's room… They hope Chara is okay.

Marceline then knocks on Chara's door before entering.

Thinking to themself, Frisk wonders, _'I wonder if Chara told Catarina what happened to them?'_

After a few moments, Marceline leaves Chara's room and says, "Chara needs time alone, we will be going without them. Asriel, please get ready to leave."

Excited, Asriel replies, "I'm a monster, I was born ready!"

Marceline chuckles lightly and goes to the front door, then says, "well then, I am sure you can teach Frisk a thing or two about proper fire magic."

Unbeknownst to Marceline, Asriel can't do fire magic… So that comment actually made Asriel feel significantly less enthused.

Asriel chuckles awkwardly, and says, "y-yea… That'd be as easy as… uh…"

Frisk interjects, and teasingly suggests, "baking a pie?"

Blushing from embarrassment, Asriel retorts, "n-no! As easy as making a cake!"

He then turns slightly away and crosses his arms…

Marceline giggles at the sight, as she opens the front door, and says, "now now children, play nicely."

Conrad stays behind and says, "I will keep Chara some company, dear."

It is quite obvious that he doesn't want to stay, since he misses his wife, but being a responsible and caring father often requires one to make sacrifices to ensure the safety of children; even if they are not of your own blood.

Marceline departs as reluctantly as Conrad stays, but when she does she hurries to the administration office with Frisk and Asriel in tow.

The halls are empty as they walk through them, though neither Frisk nor Marceline are aware of any events going on.

They decide that everyone got super excited about magic returning, and are all going to brush up on their magic lessons; which is just fine, since they would probably smother poor Asriel.

Frisk pats Asriel's head as they think about how everyone would want to pet the fluffy goat monster.

Asriel blushes, feeling like he is being treated as a pet or something, but doesn't object to the head pat.

**:-:**

It seems to Frisk that their trip to the admin office is very fast, because they arrive quicker than expected; probably due to wanting to spend alone time with Conrad.

The admin office is a small room with a couple desks –only one of which is occupied–, that has a smaller room with some chairs in it.

Marceline approaches the person at the desk and gets their attention, saying, "pardon me, I am looking to register two children for classes."

Without looking up from their paper work, the person says, "Ah, well you're speaking to the clerk; I can help. Normally children are signed up for classes at birth, so you must be from Stag Hill. Alright, we should probably get them signed up for basic fundamental classes first. How old are they?"

Marceline replies, "one is eight, the other is ten."

Frisk looks up at Marceline, curious as to how she learned Chara's age and intrigued that Chara is only two years older than them.

The clerk asks, "and their names?"

Marceline replies, "Frisk Addams, and Chara Dre-. Pardon, I mean Chara Teufel."

The clerk looks up, noticing the difference in last names, and asks, "what is your name and relation to the two?"

Frisk walks up and stands closer to their mother, as she replies, "My name is Marceline Addams, Frisk here is my child. Chara Teufel is the child of someone who could not leave Stag Hill due to their obligations."

Leaning back in their chair, the clerk says, "I see." Then they notice Asriel, and ask, "w-wait… They are a monster? Is that monster Chara Teufel? Why do they need magic classes?"

Asriel crosses his arms and huffs, upset, and replies before Marceline can, "I'm not Chara! I'm Asriel, and I can do magic _just fine, thank you very much…_" He then begins to grumble to himself.

Embarrassed, the clerk says, "oh dear, I'm sorry. We just haven't seen monsters in so long, I was completely caught off guard… Well, either way, I will need to see some paperwork showing that you have been given permission from the parents to sign Chara up for classes. As much as I hate to say it, but we can't let you sign children up without permission… Wouldn't want any weirdos taking advantage of the system we have here, would we?"

Marceline doesn't show it, but she is upset… She figured this would happen, but wanted to try anyway. She replies, "Ah, I am afraid-"

Frisk interrupts by raising their hand and saying, "I brought it with me!"

After pulling out the " " from their pocket, Frisk hands it to the clerk.

They look it over then nod, saying, "I see. This is definitely valid for signing Chara up for classes, but it is primarily for getting somewhere to stay. Do they need somewhere to stay?"

Frisk replies, "no, the Elder in Stag Hill just didn't have a different one that was for only classes. Chara can stay in our apartment."

Marceline pats Frisk's head, who looks up with a slight smile.

The clerk puts the voucher to the side and pulls out some more documents, saying "very well. There are a few more things we will need to go over, if that is OK. Since Chara isn't here right now, you can take these forms with you and fill them out later."

As the two adults talk, Frisk goes to goof off with Asriel in the waiting room.

Marceline turns around at one point to see Frisk hanging upside down from a stack of chairs –their black and white stripped leggings keeping them modest,– as Asriel tries to keep his balance on the highest backrest. It doesn't look very safe at all, and appears to be about to collapse.

The clerk gets Marceline's attention, saying, "we will need to know their SOUL colours for proper placement, some do better in certain classes after all. For Chara… We can check their SOUL colour later, but for now let's check on Frisk."

Marceline replies, "oh, that will not be necessary. Frisk just needs to be signed up for the 'practical' classes, their magic classes will be taking place in the red tower."

Surprised, the clerk looks over to Frisk, then back at Marceline, and says, "oh my… Well, they certainly have a lot on their plate. I can't say I envy them. Do you happen to know Chara's SOUL colour as well?"

Frisk, still hanging upside down, pipes up, "em ekil tus… tsuj, der… erup era… …yeht!"

Marceline giggles and relays, "Frisk says that Chara is pure Red, just like them."

The clerk puts their papers down slowly, "two? … There are _two_ Pure Reds?"

After considering the implications for a moment, the clerk shakes their head and says, "that is not important right now… That just means less paper work for me. Chara only needs to be signed up for practical classes then?"

Marceline nods, and the clerk holds out their hands, "then you won't need the magic form I gave you, I can take it back."

A loud clattering sound is heard behind Marceline, as she holds the appropriate form out for the clerk, but she doesn't look back.

Asriel, underneath a couple chairs somehow, lets out a small "ow…" as Frisk gets up and dusts their dress off.

The clerk shakes their head and sighs, saying, "children can be naughty little things, can't they?"

Marceline replies, "they are just playing, let them have their fun. No harm, no foul."

The clerk shrugs, and the two work on filling out the form for Frisk.

It takes a few minutes, but they are eventually done with the boring paper work.

With Chara's form in hand, Marceline turns around and says, "alright children, it is time to go."

The clerk resists the temptation of asking Asriel if they can pet him, but they ask, "Asriel, pardon but my curiosity is getting the better of me… Your fur looks rather warm and soft, does it feel like animal fur or does it have some other feeling? With monsters being made mostly of magic, I would assume it feels lighter than normal fur."

Asriel, knowing where this is headed, sighs and says, "yea, it's soft and fluffy just like animal fur… Do you want to pet my head and feel for yourself?"

Holding back their enthusiasm as much as possible, the clerk replies, "if… if you wouldn't mind. The only furs we have are from the rather hostile and mutated beasts… Rather hard to pet them."

Having long since come to accept that people in the Sanctum are going to want to pet him and feel his fur, Asriel replies, "yea, it's fine; but only a little, I have to go."

Nodding excitedly, the clerk gets up from their desk and goes to pet Asriel on the head…

Asriel is putting on an expression of "I don't care," but his little tail betrays him.

Frisk giggles, and thinks to themself, _'Asriel is almost like a tsundere… heh.'_

The clerk notices the somewhat harder spots on Asriel's head and asks, "oh, do you have horns growing in?"

Asriel's face lights up and becomes as happy as his little tail, which also starts waggling faster.

Marceline sits down in one of the chairs as Asriel gets super excited, saying "Golly, you can tell!? Yes, they _are_ growing in! Thanks for noticing, unlike a _certain someone._ I'm gonna get big horns, just like my dad! They are gonna be all long and curly and AWESOME! I'm gonna use them for stuff like… Um… head butting competitions! And… to protect people! And and… uh… Well, that's all I've thought about so far."

Frisk and the clerk both giggle, causing Asriel to become a little embarrassed with his outburst.

Going back to their desk, the clerk comments, "well, your fur is the softest fur I've ever felt, and I'm sure your horns will be the strongest horns ever too."

Asriel blushes from being complimented.

The clerks, before focusing on their paper work, says, "thank you for letting me pet your head, Asriel. It must get rather tiresome for you, since everyone else probably wants to pet you as well…"

Shrugging, Asriel says, "I haven't run into that many people yet… but you're probably right."

Waving goodbye, Asriel leaves with Frisk and Marceline to the teleporter room for the towers.

Once there, Marceline says, "I will be back in time for dinner, I need to go and fill out this paper work with Chara. Hopefully I can convince them to join you two here…"

Frisk nods and holds their hand out for Asriel, then waits for their mom to leave the room before placing their hand on the pedestal.

Asriel is confused, and asks, "why'd you wait for your mom to leave? Doesn't it only teleport people that are touching you?"

Frisk shakes their head playfully, saying, "no, it teleports everyone in the room, I just wanted to see what your hand felt like."

Embarrassed and blushing, Asriel quickly lets go of Frisk's hand and leaves the teleporter room.

Frisk giggles at Asriel's reaction, and proceeds into the tower proper.

**:-:**

Marceline makes her way back to the apartment as fast as she can, without running.

Fortunately, it does not take long.

She goes to Chara's room and knocks on the door.

Chara stirs within the room, and Marceline can hear them shuffling over to the door.

With a click, and some creaking, the door cracks open.

Marceline enters the room, and sees Chara is already back to sitting on their bed.

She steps in and sits with Chara on their bed, and says, "I have paperwork here for you."

Chara tenses up, and asks, "it is to send me to my mother, is it not?"

Marceline shakes her head, and replies, "no, you are staying with us. This is to sign you up for classes."

Relaxing a bit, Chara looks up to Marceline, their eyes on the verge of tearing up, and asks, "after everything I have done, everything I wanted to do, everything I said to the therapist lady… I do not understand. Why are you not mad? Why are you not scared?"

With a sly smile, Marceline replies, "darling child, the Addams family has had much worse. Indeed, one of Frisk's ancestors was a notorious serial killer. Another was burned on a stake as a witch, after dancing around town naked; that, of course, happened well before humans accepted magic. You are a troubled youth, in need of guidance. What sort of mother would I be if I did not reach out to help?"

Chara doesn't reply, instead they look down at their feet.

Marceline stands and holds out her hand, "come now, let us get you signed up for classes. It will make it harder for your mother to take you, should she find out that you are alive. Regardless, you have no need to worry. Your mother is turning 61 this year, and is likely to pass in the winter."

Surprised, Chara looks back up and says, "well, good riddance then."

Marceline leaves the room, gesturing for Chara to follow.

They wait for a bit, thinking. then get off of their bed and follow Marceline.

When Chara enters the living room, they see Sans waiting there.

He's talking to Marceline, "so the kiddo went and got in trouble. well there's always next time, right?"

Sans waves to Marceline, then walks into the kitchen.

Chara and Marceline head to the dining room to fill out the paperwork on the table.

Conrad joins them, to give assistance where needed and to spend time with his wife.

But something gets their attention.

A loud banging is heard on the front door. It sounds urgent.

Conrad offers to go, and opens the front door to reveal Undyne.

With a worried and angry look on her face, Undyne immediately shouts, "where's Frisk!?"


	33. The Pawn takes a Knight

**:-"The Pawn takes a Knight."-:**

The magic and practical classes have just started to rotate out.

Unfortunately, that is the most opportune time to cause chaos.

At first, it is just flashes and loud noises, then minor explosions and noxious gas…

But it changes to spike traps, saw blades, and writhing hands.

People begin to panic, running about here and there trying to find somewhere safe; as predicted.

The sigils that still remain on the people that sinister man tagged explode, causing gore to fill the halls.

The guards try to quell the magic, but they are not adept enough. No one is, because they have had no real practical training.

And that is when he starts to make his demands.

His voice enhanced with magic, he yells, "I demand to face this so called 'Red Child' at once!"

Undyne, who was leaving to the front gate to defend against the horde of creatures headed towards the Sanctum, recognizes who he wants.

She runs as fast as she can, waits impatiently in the elevator, and then runs to knock on the door to the Addams' apartment.

When Conrad opens the door, Undyne asks "where's Frisk!?"

Chara can hear the urgency in Undyne's voice. Something bad has happened.

Undyne asks again, this time adding more detail, "where's Frisk?! Some crazy guy is setting magic off all over the place, saying he wants to face the 'Red Child!'"

Conrad sighs, his hopes of spending time with his wife all but gone, and he replies, "Frisk is safe, with Asriel and the Red Sage."

Hearing that only confuses Undyne more. "Asriel? You don't mean _the_ Asriel, do you?"

Conrad nods, "yes, Asriel Dreemurr."

Undyne isn't sure what to say, so she focuses on the matter at hand, "whatever! We have more important things to deal with! There's a huge horde of those creepy things headed this way, and I have to go before they show up. I HATE to ask this, but can you take care of that punk? He literally couldn't have shown up at a worse time!"

Conrad hesitantly replies, "of course. Let me get my gear…"

Before running off and jumping out of a window dramatically, Undyne says, "thanks so much!"

Marceline walks up behind Conrad and gently grabs his arm, saying, "I'll go with you."

Conrad adjusts the dial on the door, looks to his wife and gives her a peck, then says, "I know. I'll be back." As he opens the door to the Manor.

Chara, not wanting to let anyone or anything mess up everything that they have now, takes advantage of everyone being distracted and gets up onto the counter to get one of the kitchen knives; making sure to make as little noise as possible.

A dark, chilling voice behind them makes them stop, "that knife won't do at all, darling little Chara. Take the cleaver."

Chara slowly looks behind themself to see Marceline at the doorway of the kitchen. How she managed to get there so fast, without making any noise, is unknown to Chara.

In that moment, Marceline's face is mostly obscured by shadow; but her eyes are lightly glowing a deep purple, and are the only things highlighting her cold disappointed face.

Marceline makes her way across the kitchen, quickly, gracefully, and quietly; then grabs the cleaver that was just out of Chara's reach, and holds it out for them.

While staring into her eyes, as she holds out the meat cleaver, Chara is more afraid than they've ever been. Their heart threatens to beat out of their chest.

Chara slowly reaches out, but stops and asks, "why are you giving me this?"

Marceline raises an eyebrow and asks, in that chilling voice, "do you want to fight with a dull kitchen knife?"

Shaking their head, Chara replies, "no, but… I guess I just thought, since you're Frisk's mom, that you'd be against fighting."

Marceline moves the meat cleaver's handle into Chara's hands, saying, "Everyone in the Addams family is a little different. Frisk learned to fight to stop people from fighting, I learned to protect my friends and family, and the same with Conrad; why did you learn?"

Chara thinks for a moment, then grips the handle and replies, "To stop people from hurting me…"

Marceline grins slightly, and pats Chara's head. "Well then, you would consider someone taking someone important to you the same as hurting you, would you not?"

Chara replies, "yes."

Marceline thinks to herself, _'I will have to guide them, or their ideals may get them killed… again.'_

Turning and walking away, Marceline gestures for Chara to follow, saying, "then that settles that. It would be foolish to try to stop you from leaving the apartment, when you have already made up your mind. I would rather you stay with us, where it is safer, than have you potentially wander around with a dull knife. But remember, Chara, only fight if you have no other choice."

Thinking back to Frisk's fights with Asgore, Chara thinks they understand what Marceline is saying; Frisk only fought Asgore because he forced them to. _'In other words, only fight when they show no mercy.'_

Getting down from the counter, Chara cautiously follows Marceline into the living room.

They aren't sure what to make of all of this. They consider seriously taking up Catarina's offer, since getting another opinion on the matter would be nice.

Marceline takes a moment to look out the window, and sees the horde of aberrant creatures that are headed this way… There are definitely a lot of them…

Some of them don't look right, somehow; there is something about certain ones that makes them seem more wrong than usual; their flowers seem dull and lifeless… Thinking about it more, Marceline was hoping to enjoy the evening with her husband; the cries and shouts of the beasts and men below would have been a good way to muffle her and her husband's own… But some things are more important.

The door opening gets Marceline's attention, and she turns to see her husband in full gear, carrying her armour and a war scythe.

He apologizes, "I am sorry my love, but your rapier is too damaged from Frisk's test. I had to get your war scythe instead."

Marceline takes her armour, and replies, "you know the war scythe was always my favourite anyway."

Conrad looks over to Chara and notices the cleaver, and says, "ah, a cleaver. Good choice… Only fight if you have to, and stay close to us."

Sighing, Chara replies, "yes, I understand. Marceline already told me."

Conrad almost opens the door, but then looks back and squints a little… before saying, "hold on, I forgot something." Then goes back to the manor.

After a few minutes, he returns with a small set of armour and gestures for Chara to come closer, "if you're going to be in the fray, we wouldn't want to have you ill equipped."

Chara equips the armour, and the trio leave the apartment to find the one threatening to take Frisk.

**:-:**

Frisk and Asriel are practising magic with Papyrus.

At first, as to be expected, Asriel is greatly confused; but, after Frisk explains the time shenanigans, it makes more sense… kinda.

Not long after they start practising magic, however, Papyrus gets a worried look on his face.

Frisk notices, and asks, "what's wrong? Did I draw the rune wrong?"

Shaking his head, Papyrus says, "no Frisk, you drew it fine. It's something else… I, probably shouldn't be telling you this, but events up till this point have been predicted many times over. Your fight with the abomination behind that barrier has been scrutinized too, from every angle."

Confused, Frisk asks, "wait… I thought I was supposed to fight CU-270?"

Nodding, Papyrus replies, "you are. That is who I am talking about. CU-270, previously known as 'Frisk' in his timeline, is the most terrifying thing you will ever face… if you face him. Do you remember his origins?"

Asriel releases his pellet bullets and sits down as Frisk nods.

Pulling up floating images to help Asriel visualise what he is saying, Papyrus continues, "Well, to summarize for Asriel here, CU-270's SOUL was bound to the void and shattered, and then the void took his body and fused to them both; thus he was reborn as a 'Void Born.' Because of this, his SOUL does not dissipate when shattered. Instead his SOUL breaks into smaller and smaller pieces, and the more pieces his SOUL breaks into, the less he remembers, feels, and the harder it is for him to act."

Sadly, Asriel asks, "so… he's eventually going to be like Flowey?"

Sighing, Papyrus nods his head slowly, feeling pity, and replies, "more or less. Unlike Flowey though, his SOUL is technically still alive. We examined the one that was here from another timeline, and found that his SOUL never actually fused back together; instead it is in a perpetual shattered-like state, meaning his HP is derived entirely from his body's integrity. Given that his SOUL is already in a pre-death-like state, the only way he can be stopped… is with so much aggressive magic that his soul is broken down until it can't function… Or, alternatively, Mercy."

Papyrus places his hand on top of Frisk's head.

Curious, Frisk asks, "but the stuff in the book Sans gave me said that he wouldn't be able to remember or have as much emotions when his SOUL is shattered… So, how's it always shattered?"

Papyrus raises his fingers and touches the tips of his fingers together, saying, "Proximity. Because his body and SOUL were bound to the void, the pieces can 'talk' to each other when close together. If they are too far apart it would be like trying to talk to some one in another building, and if they are too small it would be like trying to talk in a crowd. We also mustn't forget the procedure Sans did, which further solidified the bond between his SOUL, his body, and the void. We are not sure what effects that had on him."

Asriel nods while thinking about it, and asks, "so… what does that have to do with why you are worried?"

After hesitating for a moment, Papyrus responds, "The barrier could break… in…"

Papyrus gets a sweaty nervous look on his face… but continues, "… five minutes, or in thirty minutes, or in a day, or a week. The sooner the barrier breaks, the more likely it is everything will End. There is only one good outcome we saw, and that is for him to get out in a week. By then we will have finished making a… rather special device."

Glancing to the side, thinking of something else, Papyrus adds, "we never found Sans' time-copy, and that is bad. The way things are going now, it is likely we will have to try again."

Frisk, upset, remarks, "if the barrier could break in five minutes, shouldn't I be down there helping everyone?"

After summoning up some bone bullets, Papyrus says, "by practising here, you are helping everyone. Speaking of which, let's get back to it! Enough of this humdrum sadness and dismay! We have magic to master! Nyeh!"

Frisk hesitates, but nods and then looks to the rune they made. "Crethspob."

Now they just need to figure out what they want to use it for.

Asriel begins trying to summon fire again, but is still stuck on summoning pellets.

**:-:**

Impatiently descending with the elevator, Marceline, Conrad, and Chara make their way to where everyone is running from.

Conrad asks someone who is running by where they last saw the crazy person, and the group is directed to the tech side of the Sanctum.

Making their way at a steady pace, so that Chara can keep up, Marceline and Conrad keep an eye out for dangers. It seems that most people have fled the halls now, but there are a lot of dead people laying around.

Just when they thought they were in the clear, however, more screaming erupts.

The rooms people thought they were safe in have started to prove otherwise, and now people are pouring out from them.

Conrad puts his rapier away and grabs Chara and Marceline's hands, to make sure they don't get separated due to the crowd of people rushing past.

They push through, carefully to ensure that they don't hurt anyone, and eventually make it to their destination.

A loud explosion goes off within the Sanctum, but magic prevents the ceiling and walls from taking any substantial damage.

When the trio get to their destination, they see a man with a sickly purple aura floating in the room.

The room is two stories tall, unfortunately, which gives him plenty of space to dodge, and keeps him out of Conrad and Chara's reach.

He is surrounded by recently activated magi-tech weapons…

Conrad regrets not bringing his kite shield, but readies for combat none-the-less.

Marceline stands on his left, covering his more exposed side, and Chara stands behind them.

Laughing, the man asks, "Hahahahaa! Oh, who do we have here? Let's see… Let's see! So, the mother –and I assume you are the father,– have come to protect their child… But now, who is that adorable little thing behind you? Hmm? Are you a sibling, perhaps?"

A purple beam of magic shoots out at Chara, and forces their SOUL out. Marceline rushes forward and swings at the man, but misses.

More laughter, "Hahahahah! I see! I see! Yo uare rather aggressive, no? Well, no bother. No bother at all! Let's all just calm down and… TALK ABOUT IT!"

With those words, the magi-tech weapons zip towards the group.

Conrad manages to disable one, and dodge another, but Marceline is only able to dodge as she hops backwards defensively.

Chara isn't targeted by any of the weapons.

Not wanting to let this guy fight on his own terms, Chara pulls up the Battle Menu.

The assailant responds, "I see! A second Red SOUL. You don't belong here! No, not at all! Let me… FIX THAT!"

He launches the magi-tech weapons, and follows up with a wave of conjured daggers.

Chara dodges them easily, then hovers over FIGHT for a moment, before deciding to go over to ACT.

They choose to help defend.

Conrad chooses to defend as well, but Marceline takes advantage of the opening and uses her extended reach to attack the assailant.

She misses, but got closer this time.

Sounding a little angry, their assailant responds, "Hrrnn… You are getting too close for comfort dear, why don't you just… SIT BACK AND RELAX?!"

Conjured vines sprout out from the floor and attempt to grapple the trio, but Chara and Marceline manage to evade. Conrad, unfortunately, is ensnared.

ACTing again, Chara decides to try to distract the bad guy, asking, "who are you?"

It succeeds, mostly.

Looking to Chara, the assailant replies, "Who am I? Who am I…? Let's see… You already know me! Hahahahaha! Yes! You know me! But not that You, and not this Me!"

Chara is confused… Marceline tries to take advantage of the slight distraction, but he was anticipating it.

Conrad manages to get out of the grasp of the vines, just in time for another wave of conjured daggers to shoot out at them.

Marceline is hit with one, but her armour protects her from most of the damage.

Chara ACTs again, and asks, "what's your name?"

Replying to their question, the assailant says, "my name? My name is not my own, but it belongs to one of Me; this Me goes by Damon. And please, pardon my excitement; my goal is so close I can almost… TASTE IT!"

Lighting strikes down from the ceiling in a chaotic pattern, almost too difficult to dodge.

Conrad is struck, as is Marceline, but Chara manages to not get hit.

Chara is done ACTing… it isn't helping at all. They focus on helping Conrad and Marceline keep from getting hurt.

Marceline gestures at her husband, who nods, and then she crouches down seemingly in preparation to leap up at the mad man.

Conrad steps back and runs forward, then uses Marceline's back as a springboard to jump higher.

He lunges at the man, and manages to hit him solidly in the leg, then Marceline follows up.

She only manages to nick his arm.

Angry, he shouts, "HOW RUDE! HOW RUDE INDEED! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK A QUESTION!"

Then stops being angry and continues, "No matter… I will answer the question that you refuse to ask! I am His favourite cultist, and my desire… _is to take over the Sanctum!_ Quite a good goal, it would have stopped a lot of problems for us, but alas _He_ didn't agree. No matter! He is dead now! And now I am He! And He is Me…! For now… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Erratic patterns of knives, lightning bolts, magi-tech weapons, and fireballs erupt from everywhere in the room.

There is no escape. No way to dodge… No Mercy.

Chara grips the cleaver in their hand and prepares to attack, their eyes starting to shimmer red.

But Marceline and Conrad stop Chara, and act as shields to stop the attacks from hitting them.

Some of the very real, and very solid, magi-tech weapons pierce through Conrad's back, left arm, and left thigh, while the others pierce into Marceline's right calf and right arm.

**:-:**

*** Seeing Frisk's parents risk their lives to defend them, despite everything…  
* FILLS CHARA WITH DETERMINATION!**

**:-:**

Conrad collapses.

Marceline wraps one of her arms around Conrad's mid section, and grabs for Chara's arm, to begin painfully retreating.

Chara dodges her grab, and sets their focus on the cultist, while telling Marceline, "leave. I do not need your help."

Marceline grabs for Chara again, but Chara dodges. The cultist laughs as he watches Marceline's attempts to grab Chara's arm, and opts not to attack so he can watch them.

Frustrated, Marceline says, "Chara, we have to get out of here! We need to get help!"

Chara begins laughing, but it's insincere… They laugh and they laugh, as if it is all so funny, even though they don't think it's funny at all, thinking to themself, _'here I am, alive and well, while the father of someone I care about is dying, and it is all my fault. Again. I really am a horrible person. ' _

They continue laughing, unable to stop, as tears start to well up in their eyes because of how sad they are.

Deciding to take advantage of his very open opponents, now that the display has turned boring, the cultist launches another magic attack.

The attacks hit Chara, but Chara isn't worried.

Gripping the cleaver tightly, Chara pours all of their magic and killing intent into the blade and slashes upwards at the cultist; a red slash of magic shoots out at him.

It hits him, much to his surprise.

Marceline refuses to leave without Chara… but she can tell her husband wont make it if he doesn't get help.

Conrad, wheezing due to a pierced lung, says, "leave me here… my love… It is too late…"

Holding back her tears, she is unwilling to leave her husband behind, and knows that she won't be able to stop Chara. Slowly coming back to her senses, she realizes that escape would be impossible, since the cultist can attack from a distance, and their best bet is to stand their ground.

The cultist lets out a barrage of spinning magic daggers, but Chara manages to counter them and keep Marceline safe.

Marceline turns her sadness into rage, and follows Chara's example.

Unfortunately, Marceline is not familiar with how to manipulate magic, so the effect she creates is weak, but she slashes out at the cultist with her weapon anyway; pouring her hate and anger into her weapon, with a sprinkling of accidental magic.

Her efforts are not in vain, because a faint purple line flies out at the cultist.

When the cultist is hit, he is forced to follow the line's direction. Marceline takes note of that, and does her best to recreate it.

The cultist's attacks become more ferocious, but Marceline comes up with a new defence and manages to redirect most of the attacks.

Chara takes full advantage of Marceline's attacks, slicing in the opposite direction of the paths that she creates.

Getting the hang of this method of manipulating magic, Marceline uses it to slam the cultist against the walls, ceiling, and floor; as Chara unleashes merciless attacks.

The cultist fades away with horrid laughter after their last attack.

Marceline drops her weapon and quickly turns to her husband, hoping with all her heart that he is still breathing.

But he is gone. A puddle of blood and his rapier are all that marks that he had been there.

**:-:**

Frisk feels the access to their SAVE stars slip from their grasp, and they start to panic.

Papyrus comments, "I feel it too… maybe not the same way you do, but still. Chara is Determined, which means the situation has gotten quite dire. It is likely we will need you to RESET as soon as you can… I must also advise that you not leave the tower."

Concerned, Frisk looks to Asriel who is wearing their worry on their face.

Getting the two children's attention with a bony clap, Papyrus says, in a more upbeat tone, "why don't we play a game? Hide and seek in the void is… Ah, wait, no we can't do that one; Asriel would die instantly… Oh, I know! We can help Asriel re-learn fire magic with a game of hot-potato! In this case, the potato will _actually be fire!"_

Asriel looks at Frisk, even more worried, and asks, "Gosh, that sounds dangerous… Do you think it's really a good idea?"

Frisk waves dismissively and replies, "I think it'll be fine! Magic only hurts when you intend it to hurt, right?"

Papyrus nods, but comments, "that is true for monster magic, but fire generated from human magic is similar to natural fire." He then generates a small flame, and tosses it to Frisk.

Frisk was not prepared to catch the fireball, so it slips past their frantic attempt to catch it and hits them.

It deals no damage.

Asriel chuckles.

Trying again, Papyrus says, "alright Frisk, this time try to catch the fireball with your hands; then you're going to gently toss it to Asriel."

Frisk nods as Papyrus makes another small fire ball, and asks, "ready?"

This time Frisk catches the fireball, though they almost lose hold of it since they are still not familiar with taking control of other's magic.

Gently, Frisk tosses the fireball to Asriel.

He fails to catch it, not only due to his own unfamiliarity, but because the Red Tower suddenly shakes and rocks side-to-side as if it has been hit by something large.

Papyrus grabs on to Frisk and Asriel to steady them, then puts up a green shield.

The shaking and rocking dies down, and Papyrus commands, "stay here. I am going to check to see what it is… Hopefully it isn't who I think it is."

Before Frisk or Asriel can say anything, Papyrus pulls his hood up and vanishes from the room.

**:-:**

Standing aloft in the air, Papyrus examines the tower. It doesn't take him long to spot the large black mass of writhing tentacles, latched on to the roof like some eldritch parasite.

Papyrus lowers his head, sadly, and holds back tears, as he mutters, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, brother."

Ph'lloig slowly stands and looks at Papyrus with crazed grins, and says, "well, if it isn't my 'brother.' i don't suppose you'd like to join me?"

Papyrus replies with a complex set of runes, and an overwhelming attack of bones, swords, arrows, and a few small conjured white dogs.

None of it hits Ph'lloig, who didn't need to even dodge, but he looks around as the attack clears and notices…

He is now surrounded by a cyan maze.

Papyrus yells, "GIVE UP, BROTHER! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Hoping that he will leave… but knowing that the corrupted Sans probably wont leave.

Unsurprising, Ph'lloig replies, "look at you, all grown up. to think you were just some poor, unwanted, unloved, child that_ he _took in due to pity… and now here you are, attacking your 'brother.' well, i've got news for you, bucko; **i'm significantly stronger than i used to be.**"

Immediately after speaking, Ph'lloig raises his non-tentacle arm and waves it to the right.

Papyrus resists as much as he can, but eventually he is flung in the direction Ph'lloig wills him; fortunately, however, he manages to dodge the bones Ph'lloig summoned.

Ph'lloig huffs in annoyance.

Papyrus responds by turning the maze yellow and shuffling it around.

A small white dog yips at Ph'lloig, then jumps at him.

Ph'lloig forces the dog aside and asks, "is that really all you've-"

A strange feeling overcomes him, as if something is missing now… he looks over himself to see what is wrong, then looks over to the dog.

The small white dog, wagging its little tail, is holding Ph'lloig's corrupted SOUL in its mouth.

It starts to gnaw and play with it, as the maze turns purple and whisks the dog away.

Ph'lloig grunts and holds his chest, as pain from his SOUL being damaged courses through his body.

Explaining, Papyrus shouts while stomping his foot, "THAT DAMNED WHITE DOG WAS ALWAYS TAKING MY SPECIAL ATTACKS!"

Taking on a more relaxed and heroic pose, he continues, "SO I MADE A DUPLICATE THAT TAKES THINGS, BUT FROM OTHER PEOPLE INSTEAD! I CALL IT THE 'THIEF IN THE 'BARK''! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! … I named it in memory of you, brother."

Ph'lloig summons his blasters and directs them at Papyrus.

Unfortunately for him, however, the purple maze takes his blasters' attacks; their beams are now zipping through the maze. He has made it more dangerous for himself.

Frustrated, he attacks again and again to no avail.

Papyrus shakes his head, and says, sadly, "you cannot win, Brother. I do not want to hurt you, but I cannot let you continue."

Ignoring him, Ph'lloig reaches out to Papyrus and pulls his arm towards himself in an attempt to get Papyrus trapped with him; or to, better yet, force Papyrus into the maze so he runs into all of his blaster attacks.

His attempt, however, is thwarted by an annoying white dog.

Papyrus exclaims, "THAT TRICK WILL ONLY WORK ON ME ONCE!"

In the distance, Ph'lloig hears a yip and then feels an intense pain again. He looks around for that damned white dog so he can tear it apart… but he can't find it.

He does notice, however, the barrier shining in the distance. An idea crosses his mind, and he vanishes; his SOUL vanishes with him.

Papyrus sighs, and disperses his magic.

**:-:**

Hearing the sounds of battle outside makes Frisk anxious. They want out of here. They want to help.

Asriel can see Frisk's desire to leave, but doesn't say anything. Frisk's DT rises, but not enough to over power Chara's.

Not wanting to sit around any more, Frisk moves up to the magic shield and places their hands against it. They sit there, hoping maybe the shield with vanish.

When nothing happens, and the sound of giant lasers go off, Frisk closes their eyes and listens to the magic. They try to take control of it, the same way they take control of fire when it is tossed their way.

Asriel watches curiously, but doesn't speak up.

It takes a few moments, but Frisk begins to feel the magic shift over to their control.

They are only able to take over a small circle around where their hands were though, so they repeat the process until there is a hole large enough for them to get through.

Asriel finally speaks up, "Uhm… Frisk. Are you sure that's a good idea? It's really dangerous out there."

Frisk shakes their head, and replies, "I know it's dangerous… but I can't just sit in here when people need me. I have to go. I have to help!"

Before Asriel can respond, Frisk finishes their task and slips out of the shield.

Not wanting to be left alone in the now defunct shield, Asriel follows them.

Frisk rushes down to the teleporter room, then waits for Asriel to catch up.

Once he is in the room, Frisk places their hand on the pedestal and they teleport back down to the Sanctum.

What they see when they get down there is not good.

People are running all over the place in panic, a guard is fighting a Wälder beast that managed to break through the defences, and there are signs of hostile magic having gone off in various locations.

Frisk runs up to the guard and tries to talk to them, but they are too busy fighting.

When the guard is injured, Frisk releases a spray of green band-aid bullets to heal them.

He dodges the bullets, momentarily confused, and they end up all hitting the Wälder beast instead.

Instead of the beast being healed, however, it wails in pain and falls over dead…

The guard lifts his visor and starts yelling at them about casting magic in the Sanctum, and how they could have severely hurt him, but Frisk ignores them and examines the Wälder beast.

It looks… like it was already dead. It reminds them of those weird creepy zombie things they encountered in the jail; but disguised as a Wälder beast.

Frisk, being occupied in thinking about their findings, continues to ignore the guard.

Asriel, however, gets the guard's attention and talks to him about what Frisk was trying to, so that he can understand the situation better.

Now knowing that the green band-aids were supposed to heal him, the guard also begins examining the Wälder beast closer.

When Frisk is done thinking, they say, "this thing was already dead, but someone brought it back to life with magic. We have to tell the others that they are undead. Healing magic seems like the best way to fight them."

Nodding, the guard remarks, "you're probably right… But I've noticed something. This thing smells really bad, but most of the others smell flowery.

Asriel grimaces at the sound of "flowery," mistaking it for a moment as his flower-name.

The guard continues, "it's likely that some of these are undead, but not all of them… I'm going to go report to Bernard to see what he thinks."

The guard begins to leave for the front gate and Frisk starts to follow, but the guard stops them, saying, "now hold on there kid. I get that you want to help, but you're not going out there."

Turning and leaving, the guard starts to quickly walk to the front gate again.

Frisk calls out to him, "wait! Before you go, can you at least tell me if my parents are out there?"

Looking back, the guard asks, "who are your parents?"

Proudly, Frisk replies, "Conrad and Marceline Addams!"

The guard points over to the Tech side of the sanctum and says, "last I heard, they went that way to deal with some crazy magic user." He then turns back around and continues to the front gate.

Frisk turns and runs to the Tech side of the Sanctum, wanting to see if their parents need help. The guard may be able to stop them from fighting off the Wälder beasts, but he can't stop them from helping people in the Sanctum.

Asriel follows as quickly as he can, but eventually falls behind; he isn't used to running around so much any more.

Frisk turns a corner, and Asriel speeds up to try to catch up to them in case there is an intersection.

It results in him almost running into them, since they stopped almost immediately after the turn.

Asriel spots Marceline kneeling on the floor, injured and gently holding a rapier like it's an injured animal, as Chara stands with their head low and their back facing away from Marceline and the entrance. Then he spots the puddle of blood Marceline is kneeling in.

Asriel puts the pieces together fairly quickly, but Frisk is in denial, "hey mom, I know you love your rapier, but… where's dad?"

Chara tightens their grip on their cleaver when they hear that.

No one responds.

Frisk starts to ask again, "mom… where's-"

Chara interrupts and bluntly says, "don't you get it?! He's dead!"

Everyone goes silent, save for Marceline who has started crying. Asriel reaches out to put a hand on Frisk's shoulder, but they ignore him and go over to their mother to comfort her.

Papyrus enters the room, and remarks, "this truly is the worst possible timeline… Chara, if you could please RESET-"

Interrupting, Chara bluntly says, "no. I'm not going to RESET. You can't just get rid of consequences like that," then angrily storms out of the room.

Sighing, Papyrus goes over to Frisk and taps on their shoulder, then says, "Frisk, I am very sorry for what has happened so far… But soon it won't matter. I need you to follow Chara now. Don't worry about your father, he will be fine. There is a high possibility that everything is about to End. I need you to be there when Chara loses their Determination, so you can RESET, OK?"

Frisk looks up, wipes the tears from their eyes, and nods sadly.

With their Determination slowly rising, Frisk slowly walks out to follow Chara.

Papyrus looks to Asriel and says, "I'm sorry, Asriel, that we couldn't keep you alive for a little longer."

Asriel replies, sadly, "it's fine. I'm gonna go with Frisk and Chara," and walks off to follow them.

**:-:**

Papyrus looks to Marceline and sighs, then enhances his bones with magic so he can pick her up.

She doesn't resist.

Opting out of walking to their apartment, Papyrus uses magic to teleport.

He lays Marceline down on the couch and starts to heal her wounds.

As he does so, he considers everything that has happened so far, and hopes that everything turns out OK.

He realizes, in that moment, that they had never considered what would happen if Chara never lost Determination.

In fact, they had never really taken Chara into account at all; despite the fact that they are also a Red SOUL… _'could it be that we've been looking at this the wrong way…? Is Frisk not supposed to stop him? …I have to go check.'_

Papyrus finishes healing Marceline and teleports away to the hidden section of the Sanctum.

He calls out, "Lucy, I need assistance!"

A feminine skeleton approaches, and answers, "Lucy is busy right now, what do you need Papyrus?"

Sighing, Papyrus responds, "Ah, Talia, I need to check on an alternate future. It is urgent."

She nods and guides him to a large room that with a machine that takes up most of it and has several screens, then says, "Please pardon me while I fetch Lady Lucy."

Papyrus nods, and waits for a few minutes.

Lucy rushes into the room and sits at the machine, then asks, "What is your Query? I need to return to working on _that device_ as soon as possible."

Papyrus asks, "what happens if Chara fights CU-270, instead of Frisk?"

Lucy raises an eyebrow, and asks, "Query: did we not already establish that Chara would not have enough DT to do so?"

Scratching his bony chin, Papyrus replies, "it's just a hunch… I feel like we did not explore every angle of it."

Her question answered, she turns to the machine and quickly types in several complex equations; the large machine starts to hum and come alive, as it begins calculating every possibility.

A headset descends from the ceiling and she looks into it for a few moments, then gets up and gestures for Papyrus to look.

Carefully, and hesitantly, Papyrus walks over to look into the headset…

What he sees leaves him speechless and wide eyed.

Nothing… but then something. Everything came to an End, but then… started again.

Lucy speaks up, "You were correct, we had not taken every possibility into account. I had a hunch as well and decided to extend the search beyond the End, to see what would happen. In 99.9% of all scenarios, nothing else happened, as expected. Do you require further assistance?"

Papyrus shakes his head and departs quickly.


	34. The End (Invitation for a New Beginning)

**NOTE: Apparently FFN doesn't like Unicode, but that is fine.**

* * *

**:-"An invitation for a New Beginning: Part 1"-:**

Chara is walking through the Sanctum at a brisk pace, they are not sure exactly where they are going, but they are going.

They are sick of being the reason people get hurt… Sick of never doing, or being able to do, anything to stop their friends from being hurt…

They are sick of laughing uncontrollably when bad things happen because of them.

Festering in their anger, Chara thinks to themself, _'why does everything have to be so STUPID?!'_

Deciding to take matters into their own hands, Chara speeds up and goes to the gates of the Sanctum, where all the guards are still fighting the horde of aberrant creatures.

Chara stands there, wondering what to do, and looks at their hand; contemplating the events that lead to them being resurrected, and wondering if it was a mistake.

They sigh, releasing their stress, and start to feel reassured in themself.

Slowly walking, with their head low, Frisk eventually catches up.

Frisk doesn't say anything when they show up.

Chara asks, "Frisk, if you wanted to make all these weird animal-monster hybrid things go away, what would you do?"

Frisk shrugs, then says, in a dulled and quiet voice, "(i dunno. some of them can be hurt by healing magic… they're all part monster though, because of the magic from the barrier… well… actually, they're not part monster; more like they have magic pair-a-s… parasites.)"

Considering this for a moment, Chara starts to walk forward, and says, "well then, I think I know how to solve this. Follow me, I need your help."

Nodding, but not really paying attention, Frisk follows Chara.

Some guards try to stop the two, but Bernard happens to be near and sees them; he intervenes.

Seeing Frisk so sad makes him upset as well, so he asks, "Frisk, my little anime-warrior-princess, what happened?"

Chara looks away, feeling guilty, and thinking _'If I had run away like Marceline wanted, would Conrad still be here?'_

Asriel manages to catch up finally.

Bernard doesn't get a response, Frisk isn't even looking at him, but that's enough for him to know that it was something very bad, and there's only one thing he can think of that would have them act this way…

Bernard kneels down and embraces Frisk.

Looking up at Chara and Asriel from hugging Frisk, Bernard asks, "I don't suppose you are here to keep an eye on Frisk? Why did you come to the front gates, young ones? Where are your parents?"

Balling their fists, Chara replies without looking at him, "I want to help with those things. I think I know how to wipe them all out. If they weren't here… We would have gotten help before Con…"

Chara stops, realizing that they probably shouldn't be so blunt about it.

But it doesn't matter, because the mistake has already been made.

Frisk breaks from Bernard's embrace and races to the front gate, dodging guards along the way.

They make it there effortlessly, thanks to their training.

Dodging the slow, tired guards is easier than dodging Bernard or their… father.

Looking out, Frisk sees that the two statues are in the field, helping the guards fight off the creatures. They also see Undyne… She's hurt pretty badly.

Bernard, Chara, and Asriel catch up to Frisk, but they don't approach… For one reason or another, they feel like getting any closer would be a bad idea.

Perhaps it is because of their aggressive posture, or the faint red glow around them…

*** Looking out at the horde of creatures, that played a role in the loss of their father,** **  
* FILLS FRISK WITH DETERMINATION…** **  
*…A_N_D K_I_L_L_I_N_G I_N_T_E_N_T.**

**:-:**

Chara feels their control over the timeline get taken away from them, and Asriel feels corrupt Determination emanating from Frisk… It makes him feel uneasy.

Frisk's true colours are showing now. They've stopped fighting their inner self… They've started listening to the part of them that says killing everything would be easier than trying to fix it all.

Frisk has snapped.

Not wanting to risk losing their footing, Frisk wills some Blue magic to pick them up and keep them afloat.

They know what they want to use that rune they made for now, so they draw it in the air with magic.

After drawing the rune for "Crethspob," Frisk draws a second complex rune.

They are not sure if it will work, but upon completion Frisk wills their magic, _'Crethspob Raofpude.'_

They feel their Determination drain from them momentarily, and they reach out with their hand to where their new weapon is forming.

After a few moments, a rapier made of determination has formed; it isn't completely solid, but it will be highly effective none-the-less, much like Asgore's trident.

Frisk notices that it seems darker than they expected it to be… Not quite as vibrant red as Asgore's trident was.

They brush it off as nothing too important, then hold out their free hand and start to weave a long purple line across the battle field, willing it by thinking _'seek, enemy, impale.'_ Their magic gets the attention of the Wälder Beasts, who start to avoid the purple lines.

The lines dart across the battlefield, splitting off from each Wälder beast they encounter to hit two more; in no time at all, Frisk's magic is completely drained and the battlefield is covered in hostile purple magic…

The purple magic doesn't kill any of the Wälder Beasts, much to Bernard's surprise, and in fact it seems to do nothing to them but follow them.

Bernard looks to Frisk to see what they are planning, and can clearly see their intent with their posture; it worries him.

Asriel and Chara are put on edge as well, though Chara doesn't understand why.

Chara tries to get Frisk's attention, "hey, Frisk! Don't go off without-"

Their words fall on deaf ears, and Frisk grabs hold of the purple line they created; in a flash, they are pulled away by their magic and begin darting across the battlefield.

The purple line is then accompanied with a black and red line, as Frisk is pulled across the battlefield with their rapier in hand and impales every creature they come into contact with.

After half a minute, Frisk is standing on the other side of the field.

They are exhausted, but still standing.

After the guards finish off the remaining beasts, Chara and Asriel run towards Frisk.

The guards are confused by how the other beasts were killed so quickly, but they're relieved. Undyne is uneasy, having caught several glimpses of Frisk as they were whisked around by their magic. She could see how Merciless Frisk's attack was… Nothing that was hit survived.

Behind Frisk, the guards are all cheering and happy over the fact that all the Wälder beasts are dead… Except those that notice Frisk, who is drenched in blood and still standing with an aggressive posture.

Hesitant, Undyne starts to jog towards Frisk, until her body refuses to let her get any closer. Due to being a monster, she can feel the corrupt determination coming from Frisk; because of her instincts as a warrior, her body refuses to get closer.

Standing there, considering their options, tears start to form in Frisk's eyes. They just want everything to go back to how it was, when their family was happy, back to before any of this happened…

An old poem comes to their mind, as they look at their blood soaked hands. One they wrote, with help from their mom, a couple years after their brother passed from the accident…

_'You painted our black roses red,_  
_and all our violets too…_  
_It's such a shame,_  
_that the fall killed you._

**:-:**

_The paving stones were slick,_  
_the border stones sharp…_  
_But you had a chance as I gave you a warning. _  
_Your tongue was quick,_  
_Your memory too keen…_  
_So you ignored me and now mother is mourning. _  
_And now I must hide the truth,_  
_before it is seen… _

**:-:**

_We could have gone on with our antics and playing,_  
_but now blood runs through our flower bed,_  
_because for my power you were vying…_  
_and blunt force kills fastest,_  
_when applied to the head…_

**:-:**

_So now our roses are red,_  
_the violets are too,_  
_and mom grew Chrysanthemums…_  
_Just for you.'_

The poem was intended to help Frisk come to terms with the accident, and to help them understand that it wasn't their fault… but it didn't help.

Instead, remembering the poem fills Frisk with regret and anger with themself. Despite them not being directly responsible, as the poem implies, Frisk feels responsible; confident that their brother would still be around if they had done something… _anything…_

They wish they could turn back time and stop their past self from convincing him to do that stupid prank… or to step in front of him when that kid started to get angry.

They wish they could just RESET it all away, to bring back their father and their brother. But they know that won't matter, that they will always remember; and that is their curse. They will live even when the universe dies, and they will remember **everything**; but if they do RESET, and anyone is ever more Determined than them… their fabricated world could collapse. _'What's the point…? I should just get it all over with…'_

The only way to make it all stop, to make the pain go away, is to make **everything** End. _'No one else has to deal with any of this, so I don't care what they think… Why'd he have to tell me that I'm doomed to live forever, with all these terrible memories? Even CU-270 can eventually stop feeling pain, right?' _

_'The best way to End everything is to break open the Barrier.'_

Crimson flowers bloom from the Wälder Beasts, and create a thick patch of red in an otherwise golden field; it causes the cheering from the scattered guards to die down instantly, and puts them on edge.

They prepare for another fight, just in case. They aren't sure why they feel so cautious over flowers, but not trusting their gut in this instance would get them killed.

The two guardian statues start walking towards Frisk, while destroying every crimson flower along their path. The guards, witnessing that, begin destroying the flowers as well. If the statues see them as a threat, there is no point in waiting around for something to happen.

Frisk begins to walk towards the barrier, not caring that they are still drenched in the blood of their enemies.

Chara manages to catch up, though Asriel is still a ways away, and starts to say something, but stops before they do… Not wanting to make the situation worse.

They hate to admit it, even to themself, but Frisk is scaring them.

Especially since Frisk, the person responsible for the change in their view of the world, has just gone against everything they once stood for…

Seeing the same rage that they once held, coming from someone they thought better than them in some ways, has scared Chara to their core… But they are not just scared of Frisk, they are scared of themself; rather, they are scared of who they used to be.

Though Chara wants to reach out to Frisk to help them feel better, and to get them away from the dangerous path they are walking, they hesitate. _'I am such a hypocrite… I cannot possibly calm Frisk down, or talk them out of being angry… Not when I am angry too. Besides… It is all my fault anyway. Who knows what Frisk would do if they figured that out though… Maybe it would be best to just tell them anyway? No… I'll just be there for them.' _

Chara follows them silently, so that when it is all over they will at least be nearby to comfort Frisk; just like when Frisk comforted Asriel after his rampage.

*** Chara's Desire to be a better friend…**  
*** FILLS THEM WITH DETERMINATION!**

**:-:**

Frisk stops suddenly and huffs, then turns to Chara and asks, "you know what I'm doing, right?"

Chara nods, and replies, "you are going to the barrier to break it open, right?"

Confused and still angry, Frisk asks, "then why are you following me? Don't you know that I'm the only one who's supposed to fight him? I'm going now, so I can get it over with. I'm tired of waiting."

Shrugging, Chara replies, "right, and where did you hear that load of nonsense?"

Frisk steps closer, aggressively, and retorts, "the Elder in Stag Hill gave me a prophecy, and the prophecy started with 'to the one born red,' which is me!"

Chara looks at Frisk unamused, and steps closer so there is hardly any space between them, then retorts, "I was born first, how do you know it was not **me** they were talking about? I was 'born red' as well! Besides, what do they even mean by 'born red?' You cannot get a Red SOUL after you are already born, _right? _That implies that there is a Red SOUL who _wasn't _born Red! And I know for a **fact** that I was born Red, because my parents used to-… I'm going. You cannot stop me…"

That comment about being born Red makes Frisk think back to when Papyrus was talking to them about how SOULs came to be, and how someone turned on some forge thingy when the previous Red SOUL stopped being recognized. It makes Frisk think that maybe, just maybe, they are not actually the one the prophecy is talking about.

Frisk eases up a bit, and steps back a little; they are still upset, but they are open to the idea that they don't _have_ to fight.

But it's too convenient, it doesn't change the facts of their current situation, and it isn't fair to Chara; so Frisk turns back towards the barrier and continues walking.

Chara sighs, and continues to follow Frisk.

Undyne is still following behind them, from a… respectable distance, and Asriel struggles to keep up; since he can't run quite as much as they can…

Sans walks out from somewhere and asks, "'sup? you're uh… headed the wrong way, kiddo. the sanctum's over there."

Sans points at the Sanctum and continues, "don't worry, i get turned around a lot too. want me to take you back?"

Frisk shakes their head and says, in a dull and sad voice, "no, i'm going to the barrier. i want to get it over with. it'll probably take me a week to go all the way over there though, so at least papyrus won't be worried about it breaking open earlier than he wants it to."

Sans waves dismissively, "ahh that scaredy-bones, i'm sure it'd be fine if you went over right now. i bet that, once you see it, you'll have second thoughts anyway. besides kiddo, you sound like you're down in the dumps, we should go get some _pho king noodles _to cheer you up."

Chara knows which restaurant Sans is talking about, but is taken by surprise and almost bursts out laughing. They manage to maintain a serious face, but only barely.

Frisk, internally indignant over the comment about having second thoughts and unamused with the joke at the moment, does their best to maintain their own stoic composure. Subtle adjustments in their posture give them away, despite their attempts to hide their feelings.

Shrugging, Sans says, "how about this… i can't stop ya, but… maybe instead of just the two of you going, we could bring the whole gang? then at least you'd have backup, right? who knows, it could be fun."

Still angry, Frisk snaps back, "this isn't a joke Sans, it isn't a party, and it won't be fun. I have to fight him alone. You can take your 'fun' and your 'gang,' and go kick rocks!"

Sans sighs, and replies, "suit yourself, kiddo," then walks away.

Frisk sees Undyne a respectable distance away, and notices that she looks concerned.

They turn, and continue heading to the barrier.

After several minutes, Frisk starts to hear the undeniable sound of someone in armour behind them. They peek backwards and see that Bernard is jogging to catch up with them.

_'No doubt he wants to take me back to the Sanctum… I'll have to outrun him.'_

Frisk starts into a haphazard run until they reach the forest's edge, where they take a bit more caution with the placement of their feet.

They weave through the forest at a quick pace, almost losing Chara multiple times (definitely losing Asriel, who had not yet caught up) as they continue on towards the general direction of the barrier.

Frisk starts to hear Bernard's tired and worried voice call out for them, but they ignore it.

With Frisk taking a moment to catch their breath, Chara manages to close the distance…

When the two start to move again and turn a corner around a tree, however, they find that they are standing in front of the colossal barrier.

At least a week ahead of schedule…

Frisk sighs, and asks, "seriously, sans?" but when they look, they see post-pre-time jump Papyrus instead…

Papyrus looks down, and says, "LET'S CONFRONT IT TOGETHER. EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ALONE, YOUR FRIENDS CAN BE HERE TO SUPPORT YOU! ! I'M GOING TO GO GET EVERYONE ELSE, SO WAIT FOR US BEFORE YOU START!"

When Papyrus vanishes, Frisk sighs… _'since when did Papyrus use shortcuts…? Everything seems… slightly out of place.'_

**:-:**

Being so close to the barrier causes their magic to regenerate slowly, which confuses Frisk for a moment, but they put their thoughts to the back of their mind and get closer. They notice a small shape attached to part of it… When they approach the odd shape, they notice that it's a necklace chain… it seems to be wrapped around the entire barrier. Frisk is curious as to how it got there.

Frisk tries to pull on it, to no avail.

They follow the chain to the right for a while, but never find anything of note.

After an hour, Papyrus arrives in the aircraft with Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore from Stag Hill, and then Sans appears with Asriel, and a tired Undyne.

Looking around, Frisk can see their friends are all keeping their distance from them.

Chara looks over to Toriel and Asgore hesitantly.

Toriel and Asgore kneel down, holding their arms out for Chara.

They haven't noticed Asriel yet since Sans appeared with him and Undyne behind them, and Asriel is hiding behind Sans.

Chara points to Asriel, who shrinks back and tries to hide more; to no avail.

Toriel looks to where Chara is pointing, and she stands with her hands over her mouth when she sees.

Shocked, happy, worried that it is just a dream, and hurt that Asriel would hide from her, Toriel mutters, "(Asriel…?)"

Upon hearing that, Asgore turns his head as well.

Instead of asking questions or muttering, Asgore nearly runs over to Asriel.

Sans gets out of the way as Asgore scoops Asriel into his arms, "Asriel, my son! Golly, there are no words that can describe how much I've missed you… I can hardly believe you are back! I would offer you a cup of tea, but I do not have a tea set with me... nor any tea bags."

Still holding his son, Asgore returns to where he was standing before and holds his other arm out for Chara.

Knowing them well, he doesn't want to run at them and scare them…

Toriel holds onto Asriel's head, as tears start to form in her eyes, "Asriel… I am not sure how long it has been since you came back, but I am so glad you have… Though, I must admit, I wish it were under better circumstances."

After a few moments, Toriel turns and holds out an arm for Chara as well.

Asriel holds out his arm too. Chara can tell he is about to cry… They hesitantly start walking closer to their adoptive parents.

Sure enough, Asriel beings crying when they are all embracing.

Asgore's large strong arms are wrapped around his ex, his son, and Chara, as Toriel holds both the children in her arms. She too, is crying. As is Asgore…

Chara almost starts crying too, but they say, "mom, you're getting my face wet with your tears!"

Asgore and Toriel laugh, knowing full well that Chara is covering for their own tears; and loving the fact that Chara really is back.

Toriel and Asgore both have questions for Chara, but they can wait… For now, all that matters is the moment.

Unfortunately though, the reality of the situation catches back up with Toriel, and she slowly stops embracing her children.

She clears her throat, and says, "Asgore, I hope you have not forgotten what we came here for? I understand how you feel, but we have to postpone reuniting with our children."

Not wanting to let go of his children again, in fear of losing them once more, Asgore hesitantly eases his embrace.

Asgore replies, "you are right. Once we're done helping Frisk, we can properly reunite… at least, with our children…"

Asgore and Toriel look over to Frisk, and they hesitate to approach.

Even Undyne is still scared to approach, though she is now standing with Alphys.

For a moment, Frisk wonders why their mother and father didn't come, but they remember… Their father is dead, and their mother is mourning. It reignites the flame of anger in their heart.

Frisk turns and continues looking to see if anything is attached to the familiar chain.

*** The desire to right the wrongs that have been done, and to end everything once and for all…**  
*** FILLS FRISK WITH DETERMINATION!**

**:-:**

Sans gets their attention, "hey, kiddo, the amulet on the necklace is on the north side. instead of walking all the way over there, why don't you ask it to come over here?"

Frisk rolls their eyes, _'of course Sans would have a lazy solution… Might as well give it a try.'_

Reaching out with their free hand, Frisk wills the amulet to come to the side they are on…

It doesn't do anything.

Sans chuckles.

Frisk huffs in annoyance, then stabs their rapier at the chain…

They miss, but cracks begin forming on the outside of the Barrier, as their rapier over-powers the barrier. The group starts to feel uneasy as they see small cracks start to form…

Frisk backs up a little and pulls their rapier from the barrier, resulting in the cracks healing and a burst of magic emitting from the chain; the DT in the barrier stabilizes.

Getting angrier now, Frisk swings their rapier at the chain instead of stabbing…

It results in a gash appearing in the barrier where the sword made contact, except where the chain is.

The necklace chain is undamaged.

Frisk sighs. They can't destroy the barrier, let along the stupid chain.

They punch the barrier with their other hand, in frustration, as the gash they made slowly starts to fill in.

Chara gets closer, trying to comfort them, but they move away.

Horrid, otherworldly laughter fills the area.

The group of monsters looks frantically in all directions, trying to find where it came from.

A voice above the party, somewhat recognizable but heavily distorted, speaks to them. "well, look at that. i was gonna break this thing open to distract that annoying skeleton… but the main course came to me!"

Sans' eyes go dark when he sees who the voice came from, since he recognizes who it used to be…

Chara starts to retort, but the horrifying skeleton-spider-octopus thing rushes down at them.

Frisk steps between it and Chara, and deflects the attack.

Sounding slightly upset, but eager, the octopus-skeleton-spider thing comments, "i love it when the food fights back. so small, yet so determined… don't worry, i'll kill you quickly, kiddo. the name's ph'lloig, by the way… not tha-"

Frisk isn't having any of it today, they launch themself at Ph'lloig mid sentence with a sweeping cut.

Anger and death are in their eyes.

… Ph'lloig evades backwards, "didn't your parents teach you that it's rude to interru-"

Chara attacks this time, and the rest of the party steps up and gets ready to fight…

Not liking his odds, despite his newfound powers, Ph'lloig decides to shake things up and blasts the barrier.

It hardly does anything to the barrier itself, but he manages to break the necklace chain around it.

Magic begins loudly hissing out of the gash that Frisk made, which had not fully healed, and the outer shell of the barrier begins cracking as the pressure within builds up.

*** A FAINT WHISPER ECHOES THROUGH THE VOID… **

**"(. . . W_H_O . . . A_R_E . . . Y_O_U . . . ?)"**

**:-:**

Chara's face goes pale…

Frisk may not be able to hear the voice, but Chara clearly recognizes it.

In a whisper, Chara mutters without thinking, "(Sigmund…?)"

Ph'lloig, not having heard anything beyond Chara's relatively meaningless muttering, disappears into the void so that he can return at a more opportune time; expecting that the Determination within the barrier will kill off the monsters for him.

The barrier fades from bright pulsing white, to grey…

**"(. . . W_H_A_T . . . H_A_V_E . . . Y O U . . . D_O_N_E . . . ?)"**

**:-:**

The gash and cracks spread across the barrier, as it fades to black.

Ravines start forming on the barrier, and powerful waves of magic burst out from them.

The ground quakes and threatens to upheave even trees with the deepest roots, knocking the group off their feet; the two skeleton brothers begin working together to keep the next shock waves from tossing them around like pebbles on a trampoline.

As the magic pouring from the barrier gives way to piercing beams of pure Determination, and the ravines deepen and turn red, Frisk feels their grasp on the timeline get ripped from them.

Sans and Papyrus' efforts suddenly become exceedingly easy, and Papyrus notices _another_ Papyrus has shown up.

Post-Pre-time jump Papyrus is shocked, "OH MY GOD THERE'S A SECOND ME?! HE'S… HE'S… HE'S SO HANDSOME! THAT MEANS I'M HANDSOME TOO! AND HE LOOKS SO COOL! ! OH MY GOD… HE'S USING HIGH LEVEL HUMAN MAGIC! CLONE ME IS SO COOL! ! !"

Sans interrupts, "is it really a good time to fawn over yourself, bro?"

Papyrus clears his throat and focuses on the task at hand… "YOU ARE RIGHT, BROTHER. BUT CAN YOU BLAME ME? NYEH HEH HEH HEH! !"

Disappointed, and in disbelief, the Red Sage shakes his head, _'was I really like that?'_

The final ground shattering quake heralds the Barrier's complete collapse, as the magic destabilizes to the point to where it explodes outward. A large swath of trees in the nearby forest are uprooted, and a crater forms around the outside of the barrier.

Despite the destructive display, the Determination that was captured within the barrier is meagre in comparison to what the Red Sage expected; such a paltry amount of DT will hardly pose a threat to the monsters in the Sanctum… Let alone reality.

Confused, but not letting his guard down, the Red Sage looks on with interest.

As the debris and dust settles from the barrier exploding, a torn up piece of land covered in dried blood, dessicated organs, limbs, and a few heads is revealed. It was untouched by the explosion, and as a result is higher in elevation now that the surrounding area is a crater…

Dominating the center of the hellish landscape is a colossal mass of flesh, that has been riddled with giant femurs and appears to have been torn apart with ineffable strength.

As the Red Sage stares in awe and horror at the scene before him, he notices what looks like something standing on, or maybe sticking out of, the top of the ravaged mass of amalgamated humans.

**"(. . . W_H_Y . . . A_R_E . . . Y_O_U . . . H_E_R_E . . . ?)"**

**:-:**

The group is slowly placed down at the edge of the hellish landscape, thanks to the three skeletons working in unison to protect everyone around them.

As soon as they touch down, Frisk proceeds into the horrid area; despite the smell and view. _'Once I make everything End, it won't matter. Nothing will.'_

**"(_. . . N_O . . . . . . I . . . W_O_N_T . . . L_E_T . . . E_V_E_R_Y_T_H_I_N_G . . . E_N_D . . . !)_"**

**:-:**

Frisk stops for a moment, swearing they heard something incredibly faint, but continues walking towards the disgusting mass of amalgamated humans.

Seeing it so close gives Frisk the chills. They do their best to not look at any of the faces, since most carry expressions of agony, or are otherwise heavily mutilated. _'If I were not going to end everything, I would definitely have nightmares for the rest of my life…'_

It takes several minutes for Frisk and Chara to walk through the horrid landscape.

They stop approaching when they are a few yards away, and, unable to bear the sight or smell any more, Frisk vomits.

Chara, having been the only one to follow Frisk, manages to avoid doing the same… for now.

Taking advantage of the large gap between the two and their monster friends, Ph'lloig reappears.

Tauntingly, he says "miss me?" Then looks over to the mass of unmoving flesh, and comments, "well, look at that… both of 'em are dead. too bad he didn't build up enough dt to kill your friends for me."

Deciding to go easy on them, so he can have some fun, Ph'lloig starts off with a simple bone attack.

Chara just barely manages to get out of the way, Frisk, on the other hand, stays put and deflects the attack with their rapier.

Frisk lunges forward, and Chara prepares to defend.

Ph'lloig dodges Frisk's attack, then replies with a few summoned bones.

Unable to change their direction mid-lunge, Frisk is hit with one of the bones.

It is quite painful, and burns for an extended time… Frisk gives Ph'lloig a dirty look.

Ph'lloig shrugs, and says, "you left yourself wide open, what did you expect? _mercy?"_

Chara tries to get Frisk's attention, "Frisk! We have to stick together, if we are too reckless he will kill us…"

Frisk ignores them, and attacks again, this time using magic to enhance their movement.

Their attack connects, and they sever one of his tentacles… but a new one immediately grows in its place.

Scoffing, Ph'lloig comments, "nice try, kid, but it's gonna take a lot more than-"

Pushing their Determination to its limits, Frisk infuses themself with Justice, Bravery, and Perseverance to attack quicker.

Frisk manages to sever two tentacles and a leg…

They, however, are also injured as Ph'lloig follows their attack with a sweeping tentacle.

Huffing from their exertion, Frisk smirks when his limbs don't grow back.

Ph'lloig decides it isn't fun to fight them, so he flies up and backwards away from the two.

The sight is strange, since it looks like he is just standing in the air and sliding away.

Deciding that play time is over, Ph'lloig…

Finds himself locked in the Red Sage's maze again. "You didn't actually think I would let you kill them; did you, Sans?"

Ph'lloig, not having any of the maze shenanigans, decides to vanish into the void; then re-appears in front of Frisk, saying, "time to die, frisk."

The thing atop the mountain of flesh falls, creating a loud crunching and splattering sound that gets their attention.

Now laying in front of them, broken beyond recognition and in a tattered jump suit of some kind, the poor creature slowly begins to stand on legs that should not be able to support them, let alone function.

Ph'lloig backs up quickly, and looks somewhat concerned. "that is supposed to be dead..."

The creature's muscles are haphazardly swinging about, their broken bones are clearly visible, and holes expose various organs… except for one spot that is roughly SOUL shaped.

Witnessing this results in Chara vomiting…

Ph'lloig regenerates his lost limbs, then directs his attention to the creature and attacks with his strongest blaster attack, no longer wanting to take any risks.

Chara maintains a defensive posture, as Frisk rushes over to attack Ph'lloig while he is focused on the creature.

Frisk, however, finds themself somewhere else as soon as they step forward.

They look around and see Chara and the monsters. It would appear the Red Sage teleported them out of the area…

Looking back over to where they were, Ph'lloig's attack has carved trenches in large chunks of the ground; a sickly-purple glow emanates from within the trenches.

The Red Sage informs Frisk, "those attacks are radioactive, and infused with tainted Karmic Poison… You two can't go over there or you will die, painfully. You would have to be a monster, or exceptionally Determined, to withstand it."

Frisk, frustrated, retorts, "fine, then I'll just attack from here!"

Undyne, though feeling uneasy over being so close to Frisk now, gets excited and says, "NOW WE'RE TALKIN'! ! Frisk, you cast your magic, and I'll throw my spears! Alphys, you think you could give my magic spears a little boost?"

Nervous, not wanting to take part in combat, Alphys mutters, "(I-I-I s-suppose so… I… I c-c-can… Uhm… I c-can give you my Yellow magic, so that y-you can… electrify them? Th-that might help?)"

Striking his heroic pose, Papyrus adds, "NYEH! ! WHILE ALPHYS SHOCKS YOU SO YOU CAN SHOCK YOUR SPEARS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GIVE THEM ENCOURAGING WORDS! ! …I AM ALSO GOING TO SEND MY AMAZING BONE ATTACKS OVER! SANS, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"

Sans winks, and says, "i'm gonna do what i do best," then gives a thumbs up to Frisk, "you've got this, kiddo. remember that thing i taught you, that i said to never use? well, now's not the time to not not not use it."

Upset by his brother's laziness, Papyrus complains, "SAAANS! REALITY IS LITERALLY IN DANGER AND YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LAZE ABOUT?!"

Sitting down against the nearest rock, and closing his eyes, Sans says, "yep."

The Red Sage gets Papyrus' attention, "Don't worry about him, other me; he will help if his help is needed. Now… I remember my old attacks… they are very predictable. So, I'm going to make them less-predictable! Even if they are still too weak to do and real damage, we can try to get him to dodge into other attacks… If I use my maze again, he will probably just go into the void and evade it all."

With the plans made, and with their friends helping, Frisk is filled with determination.

A heavy hand is placed on Frisk's shoulder, they look back and see Asgore. He kneels down and whispers something to them.

Frisk nods.

Asgore stands and looks to Toriel, she nods.

The two boss monsters stand beside each other, take each other's hand, and begin chanting.

Undyne prepares as many spears as she can.

She begins sweating from the exertion of conjuring and controlling them all, but she is filled with Determination. A subtle red glint shows in her eye.

Alphys channels her Yellow magic into Undyne, to allow her to apply it to her magic spears.

Dark clouds begin to fill the sky, and thunder rolls through them as specks of fire begin to sprinkle from the sky like rain. It doesn't hurt, fortunately, and they are just moderately warm.

Papyrus readies his bone attacks, and the Red Sage infuses them with Purple magic so he can control them once they've been released.

Though still chanting, Asgore lets go of Toriel's hand. Toriel raises her hands and starts to summon fire balls, as Asgore brings out his trident made from Determination.

He stops chanting, gets into a throwing pose, and begins to aim…

Frisk draws on every ounce of magic they have, and attempts to conjure the blasters that Sans taught them back when he was teaching them magic in Waterfall.

Unbeknownst to Frisk, and everyone else, Sans subtly helps Frisk form the blasters; and channels his magic through them as well, to make them more potent.

The group waits for Frisk to conjure their attack… not knowing if they should launch their attacks before they do.

Ph'lloig's assault is still ongoing, and doesn't show any sign of stopping… The sight is intimidating, to say the least.

Asgore, making corrections in his trident's angle and starting to reliably predict where his opponent will be, shouts, "ATTACK!"

Undyne electrifies the spears she conjured, before sending them haphazardly over to the battlefield. If it were not for the magical storm above, they would blot out the sun.

Asgore steps forward with enough force to cause a small crater to form, as he puts all of his strength and weight into the throw, so that his trident will clear the vast distance to his target.

The fire rain starts to follow his trident, and takes on its shape as well.

Undyne's face goes pale, as she witnesses the true strength of a Boss Monster… She had thought that the number of spears she conjured was impressive, until she witnessed Asgore's attack.

Like a hurricane approaching the coast, the sky is filled with fiery magical tridents that are following his Red trident… Undyne sets a new goal for herself.

Papyrus, not wanting to be the last in the attack sequence, launches his bones aided by the Red Sage.

Toriel follows up with a wave of fireballs… Though only numbering in the hundreds, each one is very potent.

Chara grabs Frisk's hand unexpectedly, and says, "use my magic too."

Nodding, Frisk pulls magic from Chara to power their attack… But then a fuzzy, hesitant hand, grabs their other hand.

Frisk looks over to Asriel. He is scared…

They can feel his intent through his magic, and they being to pull magic from him as well to aid their efforts.

**:-:**

Ph'lloig is desperate.

This thing. CU-270. It was supposed to be dead.

There is no force in the world that should be able to bring it back.

He can't sense anything from it.

No life, thoughts, nor magic…

No determination…

Absolutely, completely, nothing.

And yet, it is moving and dodging his attacks; as if they have been fighting him for centuries.

It is almost as if the body is no more than a puppet.

The creature suddenly dodges backwards, right as it was about to take advantage of an opening…

Ph'lloig quickly glances behind himself and sees why…

He had been so concerned with fighting CU-270, that he forgot the others existed…

Attempting to escape into the void fails, and he instead finds himself leaping out from CU-270.

He dodges backwards quickly, and prepares to defend.

CU-270 stays where he is.

Undyne's spears hit Ph'lloig first, and they almost manage to pin him down; but the electricity infused into them works in his favour.

He swats a large number of the spears with his tentacles, and the electricity connecting them causes the rest of the spears to get yanked off course as they are attracted to the previous ones.

Papyrus' bones then sweep across the battlefield.

At first they are easy to dodge, but their pattern begins to suddenly change; it is then complicated by Toriel's fireballs… Those he really needs to avoid.

Though the bones are hardly worth worrying over, every bit of damage counts…

Ph'lloig is more concerned with the fire raining from the sky, and wants to ensure that he will not die should he fail to dodge, or block, enough of the fiery tridents that are slowly making their way over.

His chances are looking grim.

After dodging a particularly large bone, Ph'lloig's SOUL is suddenly pinned to the ground by a trident made of determination… He played right into their trap.

Ph'lloig tries to get free, to no avail. The pure Determination that makes up the Trident, fuelled by Asgore's intent, Hopes, and Dreams, causes him significant pain as he struggles.

He does his best to get into a better position, then braces for the oncoming attack…

But all the fiery tridents are swept away, as a giant beam of Determination and Perseverance infused magic blasts into Ph'lloig.

It is unbearable…

The group waits for the dust to settle.

Knowing that he won't be able to stop Frisk and Chara from going over to the destroyed battlefield, the Red Sage chants and draws runes in the air.

Upon completion of his spell, a large green circular platform appears in front of them.

He motions to Frisk, "come on, I know you want to go see. At least this way you will be moderately safe, as long as you stay in the center."

Frisk eagerly climbs onto the platform.

Chara hesitantly climbs onto the platform, not wanting to go, but also not wanting to let Frisk go alone.

Asriel opts to stay behind.

The Red Sage begins moving the platform over to the battlefield.

As radiation buffets the underside, the platform starts releasing small white droplets of magic.

The Red Sage comments, "this radiation is but a base form of magic… given the proper catalyst, it will transform into harmless magic. I cannot maintain this for long, however. Also of note, some of the radiation is pouring over the edges of the platform, hence why you must stay in the middle."

Frisk nods.

When the group arrives at the scene, they find that spider-octopus-skeleton thing has turned to dust. Asgore's trident is still sticking into the ground where Ph'lloig used to be.

In the distance, standing in a spot that went completely untouched, that disfigured thing is standing…

Behind the creature, a tall and partially transparent figure apparates… It looks like that mystery man Frisk encountered in the Underground.

He places a hand on what can only be vaguely described as a shoulder, and smiles sinisterly at the three before once again vanishing.

The Red Sage mutters, "(… Gaster…?)"

A shaky, broken finger slowly raises and points at Frisk…

**"(. . . I . . . W_O_N_T . . . L_E_T . . . Y_O_U . . . E_N_D . . . E_V_E_R_Y_T_H_I_N_G . . .)"**  
**"(. . . I 'M. . . S_U_P_P_O_S_E_D . . . T_O . . . P_R_O_T_E_C_T . . . Y_O_U ?)"**  
**"(. . . N_O . . . . . . Y_O_U . . . D_O_N_'T . . . A_C_T . . . L_I_K_E . . . F_R_I_S_K . . .)"**  
**"(. . . S_O . . . W_H_E_R_E . . . I_S . . . F_R_I_S_K . . . ?)"**

**:-: **

Chara starts to feel… something they've never felt before. It's like what they feel when they are Determined, except they can clearly tell that it isn't their own Determination.

With gruesome cracking, popping, and snapping sounds, CU-270's body is reconfigured and put back together properly.

After a few moments, the only signs of battle on him is his tattered jump suit; but even that is eventually reverted to its pre-battle state.

Then, the world goes still.

…

Birds stop singing.

…

Flowers stop blooming.

…

And _every thing_ is focused on CU-270.

Reality can feel his Determination… his Defiance.

The rest of the party notices that they are amalgamating, and try to move further away as quickly as possible…

The Red Sage almost tries to teleport Frisk and Chara to safety… but he realizes that this clash is going to happen no matter what… He opts to protect the monsters in the distance as much as possible…

Chara takes over maintaining the platform, somehow knowing what needs to be done to keep it functioning.

CU-270 raises a finger and points at Frisk again…

**"(I... WILL… NOT… LET… YOU… END… E_V_E_R_Y_T_H_I_N_G…!)"**

**:-:**

A flash of red washes over everything with the conclusion of his statement.

*** WARNING: A SUBJECT 'S DETERMINATION HAS REACHED CRITICAL LEVELS !**  
*** TERMINATE SUBJECT USING NUCLEAR ICBM, OR NEAREST STARRRrrrrrrrrr! Qo?G&RFHs#As0****_*ksshhHHhh-* _**

**:-:**

Alphys melts instantly, followed by Toriel, then Post-Pre-time jump Papyrus, then Sans, and finally Asgore.

Undyne, with her unnaturally high reserve of Determination, manages to stave off the effects for a while, but eventually she succumbs as well.

The only ones left are the Red Sage, Chara, and Frisk; that is, until even the ground around CU-270 starts to turn into goo.

Despite his efforts, and his status as a pseudo Red SOUL, the Red Sage version of Papyrus is unable to withstand the DT.

**:-:**

**Everything is red.**

Frisk and Chara are still able withstand the immense amount of Determination pouring from CU-270, but they are starting to lose.

From the looks of it, CU-270's body is slowly melting away.

The sight frightens Chara, and they check to make sure they are not melting too… It doesn't appear that they are; in fact, it seems that they are being protected by some force, as the Determination around them is unable to get any closer than a few inches.

Frisk loses grip on their rapier, and it vanishes.

Chara tries to come up with an idea, but they don't know what to do.

CU-270 approaches Frisk, forces their SOUL out, then grabs and examines it.

**"(AS… I… T_H_O_U_G_H_T… …YOU… ARE… NOT… FRISK…)"**  
**"(YOU… ARE… AN… I_M_P_O_S_T_E_R…)"**

**:-:**

With a brief motion, CU-270 forces the Red in Frisk's SOUL to be stripped away; revealing Green.

Too scared to reply, Frisk merely squirms and tries to get their SOUL free.

Chara grabs CU-270's free arm, but the incredible pain forces them to let go.

He turns to Chara, forces their SOUL out, then grabs it with the arm they tried to restrict.

**"(! ! ! ! !… YOU… ARE…) K_I_L_L_I_N_G… THEM…!"**

**:-:**

Unable to withstand the sheer amount of Determination any longer, Frisk's body dissolves, leaving only the Green SOUL behind.

CU-270 releases the Green SOUL, and turns to Chara.

Chara hops backwards to prepare to fight, while forcing their SOUL back into their body before CU-270 can do anything to it.

**"(… GIVE… THEM… TO ME…)"**

**:-:**

Bringing up the battle interface makes Chara remember fond, and not so fond, memories of their time with Frisk in the Underground…

Chara opts to stay on the defensive, wanting to see what CU-270 will do before trying to attack… They feel utterly Hopeless, but they resolve to do their best.

They Check his stats…

*** CHECK: "? ❄ ? ? ✌ ❄ ? ? ? ? ✌ ✌ ❄ "**  
*** LV: -0 HP: - 0 ATK: -0 DEF: -0 MP: -0**  
**"KILL… ME…? I'D… LIKE… TO… SEE… THEM … TRY…"**

Chara can't understand his name… They don't get why he used such a weird font.

CU-270 attacks, killing Chara before they can even recognize what he did.

But their SOUL refuses.

Chara tries attacking, but their cleaver melted away some time ago… They toss the useless handle aside, and it disintegrates too.

**"(STOP… IT IS… P_O_I_N_T_L_E_S_S… GIVE… THEM… TO ME…)"**

**:-:**

CU-270 attacks, killing Chara instantly.

But their SOUL refuses.

Chara refuses to give up.

A wave of Determination buffets them, forcing them to brace against the pressure.

The fact that Determination creates pressure at all causes Chara to panic slightly.

Chara decides to try ACTing, but they are not sure what to do.

Not having any other options, Chara asks, "Who do you want?"

**"(I CAN… HEAR YOU…) GIVE THEM… TO ME…!"**

**:-:**

Before CU-270 attacks again, Chara manages to think _'… Not the most helpful response.'_

Their SOUL refuses after his attack.

_'This must be how Frisk felt while fighting Flowey and Asriel…'_

Chara looks over to Frisk's Green SOUL. _'Figures that they were not 'born red,' but how did their SOUL turn red?'_

Looking over to CU-270, Chara tries to convince him to stop fighting. "Sig… CU-270, please, stop fighting me! I don't _have_ any one to give you, and I'm not killing anyone!"

It is useless, however. CU-270 doesn't seem to understand.

**"YOU ARE… KILLING… THEM…"**

**:-:**

Everything seems to go slower this time, and Chara manages to witness a single moment of CU-270's attack…

When Chara's SOUL refuses, they reel in shock from what they saw.

CU-270 had torn them to pieces, before a blur of white dealt the final blow.

Chara dismisses the battle interface, realizing that it is useless in this situation.

They plead with him again, _'CU-270, please, I don't have anyone! It's just me, Chara!'_

But it is pointless, he only seems to barely understand.

**"I will… Kill you… As many… Times… As it takes… To get… Them…"**

**:-:**

Another Merciless attack… Another death.

Their SOUL refuses.

Chara doesn't know what to do.

They give up their useless struggle, and hold their arms out to embrace death once again.

An idea comes to them at the last minute.

Their SOUL refuses after CU-270's attack.

Taking a moment to think, Chara wonders, _'how did Frisk get Asriel to stop again…? It was not Mercy, or fighting… It was ACTing, and after that they SAVED him; right? The only problem is I have never SAVED before, so that is out of the question. So how do I save him, since he seems to be trapped in his own mind?'_

Chara thinks for a while, and they decide to try using magic to avoid his attacks. They have to be able to stop him from attacking somehow. If they could just survive the first attack, they could figure out some weakness in how he fights.

Reaching inward, they begin to manipulate their magic the way Frisk did.

CU-270 attacks, killing them instantly; again.

When their SOUL refuses, Chara notices that their magic is in the same state as it was before they died.

Chara starts manipulating their magic again, and again, and again.

They die each time they start. _'why am I even bothering? What is driving me to keep going?'_

**"… I'm going… to save you…"**

**:-:**

_'Hilarious. You know how to make jokes.'_

Chara begins tediously setting up their magic. Since they are not LOADING, their magic is not reverted. CU-270 either doesn't notice what they are doing, or is not concerned.

Thinking that it may be the latter, Chara feels insulted, _'Do not dare underestimate me!'_

Chara releases their magic, in the form of multicoloured slashes emanating from their body.

It's a long shot, but it's all Chara can think of… and all Chara really knows how to do with magic.

They hope that a wide random attack will cause him to misstep, giving them the time and opening they need to avoid his attack… but the magic vanishes as soon as it gets near him.

Despite their failure, CU-270's attack seems significantly slower this time, allowing Chara to see more of what he is doing.

They hate that all they can do is watch, but Chara hopes they can use this to their advantage later.

First, he tears them apart and leaves only their SOUL in tact… The sight is terrifying, but painless since it is happening within a fraction of a second.

Second, he pierces their SOUL with solid bones, in a random pattern, before their body recognizes that anything happened to it. For one reason or another, the attack doesn't seem to kill them as fast as they expected.

Lastly, a blur of white fills their view before they die… Chara is frustrated that they still can't see what that is.

Chara is filled with Determination. _'I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CHEATING __**SHIT!'**_

Focusing inward, Chara attempts to force their vision and body to speed up so they can match CU-270.

It works… to a degree.

Their SOUL refuses.

_'Dammit! Not fast enough…'_

**"…Everything… will be… alright…"**

**:-:**

Scoffing, Chara condenses their own Determination and tries to capture some of the ambient Determination.

It works surprisingly well, and they find themselves slowly able to keep up.

After several failed attempts, Chara finally manages to dodge his initial attack, and is only partially hit on the follow up.

… But their own attack doesn't have any effect on CU-270, and he kills them again.

After their SOUL refuses and they come back to life, Chara balls their hands and looks down at their feet in frustration; they notice something is off…

**"Weird. I can still feel my body, but I cannot see it…?"**

Chara decides it isn't important right now.

**"… You can't kill… that which… is already… dead…"**  
**"… They killed me… yet I fail… to die…"**

**:-:**

In a last ditch effort, they prepare to attack again using Determination enhanced magic, and brace for their death; but nothing happens.

So much nothing happens, in fact, that it confuses Chara.

They release their attack…

CU-270 just stands there, unaffected, as his body slowly flakes away into nothingness.

Chara realizes, much later than they should have, that waiting is probably the best option; his body doesn't appear to be able to withstand his SOUL's Determination, and he only seems to attack after they do something.

They sit there and do nothing for a few moments, and it seems… really boring.

**"So… uh… Come here often? …Why am I using pickup lines right now? Dammit Frisk!"**

CU-270 finally moves and reaches out to them with his palm up, but does nothing else.

Chara is concerned, but they know that even if they tried to do anything he would just kill them anyway…

**"This is all so messed up, why is he killing me? Please, CU-270, please, stop…"**

**"I see… I'm sorry… that you had… to go through… that, Frisk…"**

**:-:**

Chara is confused and upset, **"I am not Frisk, I am Chara; you deranged murder-hobo! Besides, you cannot just kill someone over and over, then apologize as if that makes it better!"**

Then they brace for another attack… but nothing happens.

**"…I'm not… talking to you…"**

**:-:**

There are no words Chara can think of to describe just how confused and upset they are…

Chara, as calmly as they can, says, **"CU-270, that SOUL over there is Frisk."**

**"… No… That isn't Frisk…"**

**:-:**

Chara sighs replying, **"fine, believe whatever you want, just get it over with and kill me for good."**

**"I'm done killing you. I just need to wait… for a moment… Then I can… save them…"**

**:-:**

Chara decides that CU-270 was driven crazy from being stuck inside the barrier, and having to fight the Gibbering Horror for so long; with this decision, they have also given up hope that they will ever stop being murdered for all of eternity.

They do hope, however, that he never stops waiting to "save" Frisk from them.

CU-270 makes a gentle pulling motion.

Chara feels a weird tingling sensation, originating from where their SOUL should be.

Flecks of exceedingly vibrant red, somehow more red than the ambient Determination, drift over to CU-270's hand.

Chara is worried that CU-270 is breaking down their SOUL… but they don't know what to do. They feel hopeless, and incapable of doing anything. **"So… this is it, I guess. This is the end."**

**"No… …It's only a new… beginning."**

**:-:**

They feel their SOUL hollow out a bit, and at first Chara is concerned… **"Wait… why is my SOUL filling back in? What the hell is going on?"**

Something feels like it is missing now.

A subtle presence, one they never really paid attention to, but one that still had an effect on them until now…

**"What…?"**

The brilliant red specks hover between CU-270's hands for a moment, before rearranging into… a seemingly random shape.

**"… You can't hear them… Can you…? …I see… That makes sense, Frisk."**  
**"…"**  
**"Chara. Until now… I've been trying… to listen to the… world… through the barrier…"**  
**"Now that the barrier is… broken… and with you here… I can hear them… faintly…"**  
**"When I held your SOUL… I heard them… more clearly."**

**:-:**

Chara doesn't respond… CU-270 is talking rather slowly, but he seems to be getting better.

**"As I was killing you… Frisk told me everything…"**  
**"…They lost, originally…"**  
**"When they RESET, it was… too late…"**  
**"Their SOUL wasn't Green because… it lost perseverance…"**  
**"Your SOUL did not take… their Determination…"**  
**"You had latched onto Frisk… and Frisk had latched onto you…"**  
**"You saved them… without even knowing it…"**  
**"But you could not hear them."**

**:-:**

Chara scoffs, **"so, I couldn't hear them… Despite the fact that I practised listening through the void, just like y-Sigmund told me to? Right. I was there when Sans saved them! I saw their SOUL!"**

**"Sans tried to save them … but their body lived on with… another's SOUL."**  
**"A SOUL that was… similar, but different."**  
**"…"**  
**"They were crying out, hoping… someone, anyone, would hear them…"**  
**"But, even with you here… I could not tell where in your SOUL… they were…**  
**"The more I took you apart, the more I could… tell."  
"I must admit, part of me thought you knew and were faking."**

**:-:**

Chara can hardly believe it. They really want to, but something still feels wrong. **"that can not be correct … The 'fake' behaved exactly like Frisk! A fake Frisk would have behaved differently."**

**"Our Frisk wouldn't have used magic against anyone, or anything."**  
**"They never fought back. Ever."**  
**"Frisk has darkness inside of them, that is true, but they never acted on it."**

**:-:**

Chara… feels really stupid for not noticing. **"But… how…? Why?"**

**"I don't know how, but I think it was to hide them from David."**  
**"Regardless, it is time for me to fix things…"**

**:-:**

CU-270 looks down to the red specks, and closes his eyes.

The Determination around his hands seems to grow, and in a blink the red bathing everything as far as they can see compresses down around his hands… replacing everything with a deep black.

Chara then notices that his body wasn't melting from Determination Overload, it was _converting into Determination; t_hey couldn't tell because it blended in with all the rest of the red everywhere.

That is when Chara notices that their own body has been completely converted into Determination.

The rest of CU-270's body is converted rapidly, and it looks like reality is unwrapping his true form.

An eerie sight that makes Chara feel uneasy, but somehow also fills them with hope.

Chara steps back a bit, subconsciously wanting to get to a safer distance.

CU-270 then speaks what sounds like gibberish…

*** SignEF92? ﾟﾙﾟ****opFOR?quanTELLoCTBLΓÜD**

**:-:**

And Chara begins to feel reality quaking…

*** fORGN7 ?￢ﾘﾼ****chÄs√?!*%#CONTger?MNT8$**

**:-:**

Then everything seems to become bright…

*** EnJUMPCH?ûƒë£ôtoNULL?fo#?PuKUTJ⌦**

**:-:**

Brighter…

*** ?oGN7LLfo#EL?opUƒëTJcontaLAPS◎dir**

**:-:**

Yet brighter… until it is unbearable.

*** ✦GÄN?ￃﾜ****ntCOUFjob?tilëgen?VIMdel$**

**:-:**

Chara cannot see any more… and reality is filled with a faint sound rising in volume.

…

…

…

…

Everything is white, silent, and still…

…

…


	35. Bad, but better

**NOTES: This is it. After this I am going to be working exclusively on getting the re-write done. You might not hear from me for a while... But that is because I will be working pretty hard.**  
**I went over this a lot, and I am worried that it doesn't feel quite like an end; which is what I wanted it to feel like, even though it isn't technically the end of the fic.**

* * *

**:-"Bad, but better..."-:**

Frisk wakes up to a high pitched ringing sound, which slowly transitions to the sound of birds tweeting.

Slowly, they become aware of the warm feeling gently caressing their face, and bright light stings their eyes as they open them.

They are laying on the ground in their backyard, and their head hurts quite a bit.

A faintly recognizable voice behind them shouts, "Frisk! You OK?"

Sitting up and looking back, Frisk sees Chara and replies, "yea, I just… slipped. I'll be fine."

They slowly remember what they were doing… They were playing "touch and go" with Chara when they slipped on some particularly wet grass and hit their head on a border stone… fortunately, the old sharp ones have long since been replaced with rounder ones. It still hurt something awful though.

Frisk looks around their yard, and notices a plume of smoke in the distance.

It takes them a moment to remember that it's from a bonfire that was lit to send off the "recently" deceased… Frisk says, "hey Chara… I know you weren't close with your mom, but-"

Interrupting with a huff, Chara crosses their arms and turns away from Frisk, then replies, "good riddance, I am glad she is gone; she had it coming. You remember what she was trying to do, right?"

Quietly, Frisk replies, "(yea… but still…)"

Retorting loudly, Chara says, "but nothing! She went up to the mountain to try to take me back, so she could continue _using me for her own gain;_ besides, my new family is AWESOME!"

Hesitantly, Frisk comments, "(she is still your-)"

Interrupting, Chara says, "you **do** remember what she tried to do, right?"

Frisk nods subtly, and replies, "yea… she tried to take you back, and was trying to kill all the monsters so she could leave; thinking that the barrier would fall if no more monsters were left…"

Driving their point home, Chara asks, "and do you remember what happened because of that?"

Quietly, Frisk says, "(Asgore stepped in to protect you and the monsters, and then Toriel stepped in too… After they managed to take you from her, Undyne suplexed her without thinking; ki-)"

Chara interrupts as they drop down onto their butt next to Frisk, points at them with a wink, and says, "exactly! She _hurt me!_ Undyne did what no one else would, and **killed the bitch!** And then Asgore took her SOUL! It was really awesome."

… Frisk decides not to counter Chara by saying that was not all that had happened, according to Asriel.

Musing mostly to themself, Frisk comments, "(well… I still think it's unfortunate that she went down there, I would have liked to explore the Underground while it was still all mysterious and stuff…)"

Scoffing, Chara says, "eh… you didn't miss much, kid."

Quietly retorting, Frisk says, "(I'm only two years-)"

Chara interrupts, "OK… I _guess_ I am _kinda_ thankful, because if she had not shown up I would have… done something stupid. Anyway, I'm gonna go to our camp to see if Monster Kid is up to play some go-stop."

As Chara gets back up and dusts themself off, Frisk asks, "uh… Do you think you could… say hi to Asriel for me?"

Chara rolls their eyes, "_god_ Frisk, just go say hi yourself!"

Finally deciding to get up, but not caring to dust themself off just yet, Frisk comments, "(… I would, but the Sanctum sent some kid over for mom and dad to look after… and they both want me to be there to meet him; they're supposed to be arriving soon.)"

Curious and confused, Chara asks, "what, like… an orphan?"

Frisk nods.

Chara grimaces, "Geez, that's gotta suck. At least they don't have bad parents to worry about…"

They pause briefly to think, then continue, saying, "Actually, now that I say that… Frisk, don't take your parents for granted," then they take on a more sinister tone, "_I'd kill to have them as my parents._"

Shrinking back, Frisk asks, "(please don't…)"

Chara chuckles and starts to walk off towards the monster camp, shouting back teasingly, "Ciao, Frisky. I'll say hi to your _crush_ for you."

Embarrassed, Frisk responds, "I don't have a crush on him!"

In response, Chara merely snorts and continues walking.

Alone, at last.

Frisk feels like something isn't right, but they can't tell what it is.

There's a nagging sensation at the back of their head, like there's something in the corner of their eye that they can't quite see. Like some small details are not adding up, but they can't tell what.

Frisk hears their mother calling them, so they dust themself off and head inside.

When Frisk gets inside, their mother gestures for them to follow and takes them to the foyer. Standing by the door, a strange hand-shaped monster is conversing with their father.

Their mother introduces them, "Frisk darling, this is Dahn Thing; she prefers the be called Thing. Thing, this is my dear child Frisk. I felt it would be good to introduce you two, since you will be here as our live-in Secretary."

Frisk waves, then looks at their own hand… then back at Thing… then back at their own hand. Then puts their hands behind their back.

Conrad comments, "again, I thank you very much for offering; it will be much easier to _handle things_ going forward with a… _helping hand._"

Thing, caught off guard, laughs at the puns, and replies, "of course! It's a pleasure to be working with a family that has such a long history with Monsterkind, and not to mention such a lovely home!~"

Marceline replies, "thank you. We do our best to keep it clean. Rot and dirt only belong in corpses, after all. Now, I am aware that the… Royal Scientist, you said?"

Thing nods.

Marceline continues, "the Royal Scientist wanted to expand our manor's generator, to make it more capable of handling the rest of the town, but I am not sure we have the space. Granted, we do have a manor, but these rooms are full of stories and history we-"

Conrad butts in, "absolutely cannot, and _will not _, be renovating anything. I am sorry. We can spare some land for a new generator, but the-"

A light tapping noise gets Conrad's attention, and he realizes that he cut his wife off… "I apologize, my love, I just get so worked up when it comes to family matters."

Caressing her husband's cheek, she replies, "I understand my love, I accept your apology…" the two kiss for a moment, slowly kissing more and more passionately…, until Thing clears her throat to get their attention.

Conrad fixes his bow-tie, as Marceline rights herself and continues where her husband left off, "apologies. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, the manor itself is off limits. As for the matter of the antenna, I think that is best left to the Elder to decide. If he deems that it should not be elsewhere in the town, we may be able to put some land aside for that as well."

Thing pulls out a clipboard and writes some notes, then replies, "of course. He would probably want us to put it in the center of town, but Doctor W. , the Royal Scientist, thought it might have better reception with the Sanctum from your backyard."

Frisk tugs on their mother's dress, and she waves them off, "you may go play now, I'll fetch you when our other guests arrive. We are going to be hosting a few important monsters while they build their town, and I think you should meet them. You already met a few of our new guests, so it shouldn't be too long."

With a brief nod, Frisk runs off to draw in their playroom.

They spot a short monster in a blue hoodie and pink slippers, when they arrive; it's looking at the drawings they've pinned to the wall.

Curious, Frisk asks, "(how'd you get in here?)"

The monster turns around, and says, with a wink, "oh, I just took a shortcut. everyone else will be over in a bit. I just wanted to get the awkward greeting out of the way so I could get back to doing what I do best."

Curious, Frisk asks, "(what do you do best?)"

The skeleton looks to the side, and says, "nothing."

Confused, Frisk looks over at the drawings the monster is looking at. They feel a little embarrassed that someone is looking at all their drawings…

After a few minutes of looking over the pictures, the skeleton asks, "hey, kid, you didn't happen to see any… ah, never mind. oh, by the way, I'm sans. sans the skeleton."

Sans holds out his hand for Frisk to shake.

Frisk is hesitant.

Sans comments, "well? don't you know how to greet a new pal? c'mon, _shake my hand." _

Cautiously, Frisk grabs his hand to shake it, saying "(I'm Frisk-)"…which causes a whoopee cushion to go off.

With a wink, Sans says, "whoops, looks like I left a whoopee cushion in my hand. You've gotta be careful when shaking someone's hand, never know what kinda weird stuff they're gonna do."

Awkward silence…

Continuing, Sans comments, "so, frisk huh? that's an interesting name."

Sans looks to a sheet of parchment that he pulls out from his jacket pocket.

After looking at it for a moment, he shows it to Frisk and asks, "hey, have you seen something like this before?"

Frisk takes the parchment and looks it over.

It's a crudely made drawing, similar in style to some of their other drawings, and features three people; a short pudgy skeleton looking one standing next to a tall and incredibly thin one, with a crude anime girl sitting on the tall one's shoulders.

The tall one has what Frisk can only assume is spaghetti on his head, and the short pudgy one has what are labelled as "hot cats" laying all around him (tails and ears included).

A flock of winged ketchup bottles is also flying over their heads.

At the very bottom, "don't forget" is written in sloppy handwriting.

Frisk chuckles briefly while looking at the drawing, and asks, "(no, where'd you get it? That girl looks kinda like the one I draw myself as sometimes… weird.)"

Sans holds his hand out for the drawing, and takes it back, saying "I dunno, I just found it in some of my stuff. when I popped in, I noticed a few things that looked similar. I figured it was worth a shot."

Frisk shrugs.

Nothing left to do, Sans says, "welp, I'll see ya in a bit, kiddo" and then walks out of the room.

After appearing outside the front door of the manor, Sans pulls out a small piece of paper…  
It reads:

hey frisk, i'm sans. sans the skeleton.   
i'm your humerus big bro. you  
probably forgot who i am, but that's  
ok. just means i get to prank you all   
over again.  
stay safe, and don't trust soap…   
it lyes.  
-sans

He pockets the note and sighs again, thinking to himself, _'why'd I write this note? what could've happened that'd make both of us forget? … what stopped me from giving them this note? … too many questions, not enough answers.'_

Sans meanders to the front gate and waits for the rest to show up.

**:-:**

Papyrus, Gerson, Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, and Dr. W. walk through the human town to the Addams residence.

The humans are being very welcoming to the monsters, but Dr. W. seems a bit on edge.

Triumphantly, Papyrus says, "DADSTER, YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO WORRIED… I KNOW HUMANS HAVE DONE A LOT OF BAD THINGS, BUT I BELIEVE IN THEM! AFTER ALL, THE ADDAMSES HELPED DEFEND MONSTERS DURING THE WAR! SO FRET NOT, AND LET ALL YOUR WORRIES FADE AWAY!"

Sighing and pinching the bridge of where his nose would be, Dr. W. responds in Hands, "|THE ISSUE IS NOT THAT SIMPLE, DEAR BOY. I WAS RAISED IN AN ENVIRONMENT WHERE HUMANS WERE VIOLENT OPPRESSORS, AND THUS MY PAST WILL NOT BE SO EASILY FORGOTTEN.|"

Papyrus considers what Dr. W. said for a while, before responding, "I WAS THERE TOO, I KNOW THAT IT IS DIFFICULT… BUT I ALSO BELIEVE THAT THERE IS GOOD IN EVERYBODY! WE SHOULD TRUST THE FAIRY GODMOTHER WHO SPOKE IN OUR HEADS, DON'T YOU THINK?"

Sighing again, Dr. W. concedes and nods, saying, "|OF COURSE|" then mutters, "(|THOUGH I WISH YOU WOULD STOP CALLING HER THAT… HER NAME IS LUCIDIA.|)"

Only catching that he was saying something, Papyrus asks, "WHAT WAS THAT, DADSTER? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU OVER SOMEONE MUMBLING."

Dr. W. rolls his eyes, not bothering to respond.

Toriel giggles and Asgore chuckles, as they walk hand in hand, listening to the two.

Asgore comments, "I understand your hesitation, Dr. W. … I've seen the best, and worst, of humankind; but I promise, the Addamses are our biggest supporters."

Nodding, Toriel adds, "as have I. Which is why it is not necessarily a bad thing to hesitate… but keep in mind that monsters are capable of terrible things as well."

Undyne starts to feel nervous, and quickly comments, "i-it was an ACCIDENT!"

Relaxing ever so slightly, the scientist sighs again to symbolically release some stress.

Gerson speaks up, "I remember being sheltered in the Addams' manor during the war… Their walls're sturdy, and their penchant for puzzles makes 'em basically monsters…" He pauses briefly to think, before continuing, "… navigating that house was almost as bad as being out in the war! Wah ha ha!"

Undyne grimaces, "r-really? Geez… Papyrus, it sounds like you have some competition!"

Papyrus responds, "ON THE CONTRARY, I WILL PROBABLY HAVE TO SHOW THESE HUMANS THE PROPER WAY TO MAKE PUZZLES! THEY WILL BE IN AWE OF MY PUZZLE MAKING SKILLS, NO DOUBT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH! OH LOOK AT THAT BIG CREEPY HOUSE! … WAIT, WE AREN'T GOING _THERE _ARE WE?"

Toriel nods, "yes, we are; be polite."

With a salute, Papyrus says, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE SO POLITE THAT THEY WILL ABSOLUTELY FALL IN LOVE WITH ME, AND MAYBE EVEN NAME A BABY IN MY HONOUR! NYEH HEH HEH! …SPEAKING OF BEING IMPOLITE, DID ANYONE SEE WHERE SANS WENT OFF TO?"

Asgore and Toriel are too busy nuzzling noses to respond, Dr. W. is looking over some documents on his clipboard, and Undyne is looking away and whistling nervously-not-nervously.

Papyrus looks to Gerson, who replies, "nope!"

The group approaches the front gates to the Addams manor and Sans steps out into view, "lookin' for me? I found a _grate _spot and just had to sit around for a bit. and hey, guess what, their gate opens up on its own; it's probably haunted. I checked, no electricity."

Sighing, Papyrus responds, "SANS, I WILL NOT FALL FOR YOUR JAPE. THERE IS NO WAY THAT THEIR-"

The gate glides open as Papyrus approaches…

Papyrus freaks out, "OH MY GOD IT'S HAUNTED!"

Sans rejoins the rest as the group begins passing through the gate.

Gaster scoffs, and says, "|_PLEASE_, THAT WOULD IMPLY THAT A GHOST MONSTER IS INHABITING THEIR GATE. SUCH A LIFE WOULD BE QUITE DUL|-"

The gate closes abruptly, smacking Dr. W. on the tush… "|WELL, IT APPEARS I SPOKE TOO SOON. IT _IS_ INHABITED, AND BY A RATHER RUDE GHOST I THINK.|"

Though too far away, Dr. W. feels like the gate would try to shut on him again if it could.

Gaster takes out a clip board, and starts writing some notes. _'|FRONTGATE = RUDE.|'_

Sans chuckles, and the group continues cautiously to the Addams' manor.

**:-:**

A hefty knock at the front doors gets Conrad's attention. He looks to his wife, and says, "I believe our guests have arrived. Shall I fetch Frisk this time?"

Marceline replies, "no, love. I will fetch Frisk. I think it would be best if you show Thing around the second story. Would hate for her to be surprised by the nasty traps we have up there."

Gently taking his wife's hand into his own, Conrad kisses it and replies, "of course, I will meet you in the foyer then."

Conrad departs with Thing to tour the second story, as Marceline goes to fetch Frisk and meet the guests.

Upon arriving to the foyer, Marceline opens the double doors and motions for the guests to enter. "Greetings, my name is Marceline Addams. You may call me Marceline. My husband, Conrad Addams, is currently showing Thing around the house. With me I have my child, Frisk."

Frisk spots Sans again with some other tall(er) skeletons, a bipedal fish monster, an old tortoise monster, and Asriel's parents… Asgore and Toriel.

Frisk asks, "(if you two are here, where's Asriel? …Are you guys gonna live here with us?)"

Asgore replies, "Asriel went off to play with Chara and some of the other children, and no… I'm not. I'll be staying in the monster camp, while my wife stays here."

Toriel adds on, "we felt it would be best if Chara were here, around other human children; but, I could not let them simply live over here without family."

Marceline comments, "It will be nice to have you here, Queen Toriel."

The science-y looking skeleton, who is wearing a suit, a turtle-neck, and a lab coat, looks up from his clipboard at Marceline, then at Frisk, and then looks back down to jot some notes.

Conrad arrives with thing and introduces himself, "I am Conrad Addams, it is a pleasure to meet all of you; and it is a pleasure to see you again, King Asgore and Queen Toriel."

Eager to greet his new human friends, the tallest skeleton shouts, "HELLO ADDAMS FAMILY. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE! I HAVE HEARD OF YOUR INFAMOUSLY DASTARDLY TRAPS, AND MY INTEREST IS PIQUED! I WOULD GREATLY ENJOY SEEING THEM! …YOUR HOUSE IS NOT HAUNTED, BY CHANCE, IS IT?"

Marceline, sighs and says, "alas, it is not haunted. It is a pleasure to meet you, Papyrus. I am sure Frisk and my husband will be more than willing to show you their traps," then holds her hand out for Papyrus to shake, which he does with excessive gusto.

Winking to Frisk, Sans says, "I'm sans. sans the skeleton. we are meeting now for the very first time."

Sans holds his hand out for Conrad, since Papyrus is still shaking Marceline's hand…

Conrad grips Sans' hand firmly… and a joy buzzer goes off.

Laughing and shaking Sans' hand more fervently, Conrad comments. "A joy buzzer! Classic! I think you and I are going to get along just fine!"

For some reason, Conrad remembers saying something like this before; he decides it is just a minor case of déjà vu.

Finally done shaking Papyrus' hand, Marceline approaches the labcoat wearing skeleton, and says, "I assume that you are the Royal scientist? Dr. W. ? It is a pleasure to meet you," then holds her hand out for him to shake.

Gaster holds his hands up and shakes his head.

Papyrus informs her, "DADST-… MY FATHER, DR. W. , WAS EXPERIMENTED ON BY HUMANS… HE IS NOT PARTICULARLY HAPPY TO BE HERE, BUT WE PROMISED IT WOULD BE OK. WITH THAT BEING SAID… HE TALKS IN HANDS, SO SHAKING HANDS IS NOT SOMETHING HE DOES ANYWAY… UNLESS HE IS TALKING…"

Papyrus gets sweaty as he continues trying to properly explain it… "… BUT DO NOT BE CONFUSED!… THERE IS NO LETTER IN 'HANDS' THAT IS A PAIR OF SHAKING HANDS… (I JUST MEAN THAT HE SHAKES HIS HANDS AS HE TALKS…)"

Marceline curtsies instead, and says, "forgive me, I did not know. Now, I was informed that two monsters were assigned to protect Queen Toriel as she stays here. I assume that would be…"

Marceline walks up to the fish monster and curtsies, "welcome to our home. I hope you find the protections already in place adequate."

The fish warrior puffs up her chest and says, "We'll see about that! My name is Undyne, I'm known as the strongest fish! If you don't pass my REALLY HIGH standards, I'll have to whip you and this house into shape! I'm talking pushups, situps, and 10 laps around the manor every day! I'll have you begging me to go easy on you! FUHUHUH-!"

Imagining their house on legs, frantically running around as Undyne whips it, Frisk asks, "(isn't that just normal strength training…? I already do that for PE…)"

Undyne stops mid laugh, and clears her throat, "r-right! But you see… I'll make you do all of it… WHILE PAPYRUS SITS ON YOUR BACK! FUHUHUHUH!"

Frisk gets the feeling that Undyne is just trying to look tough to impress their parents… It's more likely that they're going to assign her as their PE teacher, so that Bernard and Katsuro can do more official Guard business.

Marceline chimes in mischievously, "well, Undyne, I am sure we can fit that into Frisk's schedule. Darling child of mine, remind me when your next 'Anime-Warrior-Princess' training is?"

Undyne's face goes pale, "what?! ANIME-WARRIOR-PRINCESS TRAINING? What the HELL are you made of?!"

Staring at Frisk in disbelief, Undyne starts to imagine Frisk running around with a giant sword while shooting magic out of their eyes… She then starts to feel like she is being sized up by an apex predator, and hesitantly looks over to the Queen.

Toriel is glaring at Undyne through squinted eyes.

Frisk shrugs, "(Determination… and glitter. That stuff gets everywhere.)"

Papyrus nods in agreement.

Remembering their manners, Frisk approaches the old Tortoise and bows respectfully, "(Hello, my-)"

Marceline clears her throat, and Frisk starts over; this time in a more audible voice. "Hello, my name is Frisk… (You probably already knew that.) What is your name?"

The tortoise monster replies heartily, "names Gerson! I used to be a hero back in the old days. Gerson, Hammer of Justice. I'm here to help keep Undyne in check. Wah ha ha!"

Undyne smiles nervously as her retired superior calls her out as a "problem child."

Dr. W. tucks his clipboard away and approaches Frisk.

He gently grabs their arm and examines it, then looks over their head, and finally pulls out a measuring tape to see how tall they are…

Muttering to himself, he says, "(|INTERESTING… VERY INTERESTING. NEARLY IDENTICAL, ASIDE FROM A FEW DETAILS.|)"

Frisk raises an eyebrow, not being able to understand what he is saying.

Papyrus asks, "WHAT WAS THAT DADSTER?"

Gaster returns to where he was standing, and asks, "|I WAS INFORMED THAT YOU HAVE A BASIC LABORATORY THAT I CAN USE. WOULD YOU MIND SHOWING ME WHERE IT IS, SO I CAN GET TO WORK ON IMPROVING IT?|"

Sans speaks up before Papyrus does, "dad says he's excited to meet you, frisk has been scientifically proven to be perfectly unique, and he wants to check out your state-of-the-art lab."

Gaster pinches the part of his skull where his nose would be…

Papyrus squints at his brother, and says, "SANS YOU KNOW THAT ISN'T WHAT HE SAID AT ALL! HE CLEARLY STATED THAT FRISK IS NEARLY IDENTICAL… TO… THAT LAMP IN SNOWDEN FOREST, AND THAT HE WANTS TO SEE THEIR… LABRADOR? SO THAT HE CAN TRAIN IT!"

Asgore laughs, listening to all the confusion, and says, "Mr. Addams-"

Conrad interjects, "'Conrad' is fine."

Nodding, Asgore continues, "Oh, right! My apologies… Conrad, we're eager to take a tour of your lovely home; would you mind? I would love to see how much the place has changed."

Conrad bows briefly, as Marceline curtsies, and he replies, "of course not. With introductions out of the way, we can show you the rooms and where you will be staying."

Overall, the tour goes smoothly, until they arrive at Frisk's playroom.

Dr. W. whips out his clipboard, and begins going over every inch of the room.

He begins muttering to himself as he takes notes… "(|LET'S SEE… AH YES, ANOMALOUS… ANATOMY… BAD HANDS… BIZARRE SCENES… A NOTE LOST UNDER … NOTES… OH, THIS … IS INTERESTING… AH, NEVER MIND; JUST A CLIPPING … COMIC…|)"

Sans pipes up, "you're never this excited about anything… are those drawings really that interesting?"

Dr. W. ignores him and goes to the center of the room.

He hops a couple times, then looks up, then back down, and then writes some more notes.

Upon completion of his thorough examination… Dr. W. says, "|WELL, I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD ENCOUNTER ANOTHER ROOM LIKE THIS; SO MY ENTHUSIASM SHOULD BE UNDERSTANDABLE. THIS ROOM, AFTER ALL, IS QUITE… 'HERE AND NOW,' YET ALSO 'UNCERTAIN;' MORE SO THAN THE OTHER ROOMS. WALKING THROUGH IT FEELS… 'TIME.'|"

Sans chuckles, and says, "I'd hope so, since, you know, we're always going forward in time… anyway kid, my dad likes your drawings," Sans winks as he continues, "but he doesn't think you put nearly enough skeletons in them."

Dr. W. takes on an unamused look, and again applies a generous helping of fingers to the bridge of his nose…

Papyrus pipes up again, frustrated with his brother purposefully mistranslating their father, "SANS YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT WASN'T WHAT HE SAID! HE WAS TALKING ABOUT HOW… THE ROOM… IS HERE! AND… NOW IT IS UNCERTAIN? BUT ALSO THAT HE CAN FEEL TIME! BECAUSE… THE ROOM IS FUN! SO HE FEELS TIME FLY BY MORE… AND HE THINKS THAT FRISK NEEDS TO WORK ON DRAWING THEIR 'BAD HANDS' AND BIZARRE SCENES! AND HE LIKED THAT COMIC… THEY MADE? AND HE FOUND A NOTE THAT WAS LOST UNDER SOME OTHER NOTES…! (BUT I DON'T KNOW IF IT WAS HIS NOTE, OR A NOTE FRISK WROTE…)"

Dr. W. sighs heavily, and says, "(|WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?|)"

Sans shrugs, and says, "I dunno, people usually pay for my jokes. whatever it was, it got you a lifetime supply of my punderful work."

Briskly leaving the room, Dr. W. continues making notes on his clipboard as the tour continues.

The tour finally gets around to the basic lab that the Addams have, and Dr. W. refuses to leave for the rest of the tour. Instead, he starts to make plans to spruce it up.

One of the spare bedrooms gives Sans the creeps. He isn't sure why, but something about it puts him on edge.

When the tour is over, Frisk, Papyrus, and Conrad convene in the playroom to go over diagrams of all the traps, come up with new ones, and generally goof around.

Sans "helps" Dr. W. bring the lab up to his standards.

Mid "helping," Sans comments, "hey pops… you know how literally everyone calls you 'dr.?' well, I've been thinking. I should be called . after all, laughter is the best medicine."

Rumour has it that Dr.W. 's fingers fused with the bridge of his nose that day…

**:-:**

A few hours later, and a knock at the front door is answered by Thing.

It's Asriel, and he doesn't look happy.

Thing fetches Asgore, who had gone to the Addams' greenhouse to appreciate their plants.

When Asgore makes it to the foyer, Asriel runs up and hugs onto one of his legs.

Picking up his son, Asgore asks, "what's wrong, Asriel?"

On the verge of crying, Asriel says, "Chara is being super mean… They said I was never going to get horns like yours, and that because I cry a lot my fire magic is gonna turn into 'crying magic!'"

Asgore sits Asriel down, pats him on the head, and reassures him, "I'm not sure where Chara heard that, but they are wrong… Your horns will grow in just fine, and your magic is what you want it to be."

Frisk peeks into the foyer from upstairs, wanting to see what is going on.

Asriel waves, which prompts Frisk to hide.

Realizing how silly they are being, Frisk stops hiding and instead goes down the stairs.

Waving, Frisk says, "(Hay, Asriel.)"

Asriel waves back, then turns to his dad and asks, "dad, can I play with Frisk till we have to go home? I don't want to play with Chara if they're gonna be mean…"

Nodding, Asgore lets Asriel down and gestures for him to go and play.

Frisk and Asriel go off to the backyard to play, and Asgore contemplates why Chara has started to act out so much. _'perhaps it's because we are on the surface? Chara never liked it up here… I'll have to talk to Tori about it later.'_

Conrad gets Asgore's attention, and motions for him to follow.

Asgore obliges, and follows him to his office.

Upon shutting the door, Conrad motions for Asgore to sit in the recently moved couch in front of his desk.

Conrad sits at his desk and pulls out some parchment, and says, "I apologize for pulling you away unexpectedly, but I felt this was the perfect opportunity to go over the details of… _that. _"

Uneasy, and having a guess as to what Conrad is referring to, Asgore says, "no worries, I'll provide as much information as I can."

Conrad pulls out a book of notes, there are names with dates listed beside them.

After a brief moment of looking through the book, Conrad says, "I have my suspicions, but I need it to be clear for our records. Before Greta fell into the Underground and terrorized your people, how many other humans fell… and what happened to them?"

Clearing his throat, Asgore says, "golly, this feels… quite more intense than I expected."

Gesturing for Asgore to wait, Conrad stands up and opens the brass pipe near his desk, and says, "we need some refreshments in my office, as we go over… events and things. Tea, please."

Marceline answers, "of course darling. Give me a moment and I'll send Thing over."

Upon sitting back down, Conrad says, "I apologise, I should have had drinks ready before hand."

Thing brings the refreshments for the two a few minutes later, and Conrad motions to Asgore, saying, "now that he have refreshments, continue if you could. Please."

Hesitant, Asgore fidgets with his tea cup for a moment before speaking, "five fell before Greta did, not including Chara. They…"

Asgore's expression turns very sad. He looks down at his drink for a moment, then continues, "they did not make it. We did our best, but the other humans… they were ready to die the moment they fell into the Underground. Goodness… Their eyes… They were so Hopeless. They ran and hid from the monsters, and refused all help. It was… heartbreaking."

He pauses for a moment, to collect his thoughts. "Those that made it past Snowden usually stayed in Waterfall before passing. A couple particularly tenacious humans made it to Hotland, but… the heat claimed them. We prepared SOUL containers so we could use them to break the barrier, but the Sanctum had contacted us, some time after Chara appeared, and informed us that human SOULs would not be needed to take the barrier down; we were also told we had to wait, though I am not sure why…"

A brief pause as he considers everything and takes a sip from his cup. With a sad smile, he continues, "but knowing that freedom was so close, we waited happily… for a few hours. As it turned out, we experienced time… differently while under the barrier. I'm not sure how Dr. W. put it exactly, but I do remember something about a pretzel, a doughnut, and a tangled ball of yarn."

Nodding, as he writes down on some parchment, Conrad comments, "I see… Well, that was quite fortuitous… It sounds like the Underground is a dangerous place. I am sorry you were kept down there for so long. Hopefully there were not too many casualties…"

Asgore drinks from his cup, then looks off into the distance and says, "…We did our best to ensure everyone was safe, but Monsters often went missing. It was such a common occurrence that others wouldn't really think about it, even when their friend or loved one didn't show up for days."

He fiddles with his cup, as he remembers some particularly bad cases of missing monsters, then continues, "sometimes, a monster's death wouldn't be noticed for weeks after they passed; everyone just assumed they had gone missing, and that they'd show back up. Fortunately, though, we had Hope. That prevented a lot of deaths."

Conrad writes more down, and grabs another sheet of parchment, "I see… I'm sorry you had to go through that… Now, as the only person trained in medicine here… I must ask. How did you keep Chara healthy?"

Perking up, Asgore replies, "well, monster food is quite nutritious! Since it's magical in nature there's no waste, and it provides you with exactly what you need. Given that Chara was the only human in the Underground, we didn't have to worry about diseases… until the other humans fell. When that happened, we had our Royal Scientist start researching human illnesses; the ones that we had information on, at least."

Conrad motions for Asgore to pause, and takes a sip from his cup.

After writing down some more notes, Conrad stands up and says, "thank you, King Asgore. This has been quite helpful. I will need to speak with Dr. W. later… With that being said, I can hardly imagine the weight on your shoulders. Take your time and drink your tea, we can go tend to the garden later to get your mind off of things. After this, you will need to speak with Bernard, and then the Elder, in order to finalize your adoption of Chara Teufel. I know the process is long, but we have to be one hundred percent sure that Chara will be in a good home… Though I have no doubts that they will be safe with you two, we cannot make any exceptions."

Asgore looks to his cup and smiles bitterly, "thank you for your diligence, and the tea, Conrad. I knew it was a wise decision to let the Addams family build their home on monster land, your family has always been there for monsterkind; and, though quite eccentric at times, your family has good values."

Conrad's interest is piqued, as he realizes that Asgore is the same monster who deeded the land to his forefathers… a fact that somehow slipped his mind. "Asgore, if you do not mind… Would you talk to me about my forefathers before we go off to the garden? Family history is very important to me, and it would be nice to hear stories from someone who was there."

Asgore smiles and nods. After taking another sip from his tea, he begins talking about events before the war…

**:-:**

Chara enters the manor for dinner, and Asgore and Asriel depart not long after to return to the monster camp.

As dusk begins to take hold of the sky, knocking is heard again at the front door of the Addams family manor.

Thing answers the door and greets the guests.

A petite woman with long black hair, wearing an elaborate sapphire coloured dress, a porcelain mask with human features, and a blue butterfly brooch is standing at the door with a stern looking gentleman wearing an outfit reminiscent of vampire garb, and a red butterfly brooch.

Between the two stands a child that looks remarkably similar to Frisk; save for a few minor differences, such as being a tad shorter and having thinner hips.

They appear completely expressionless, and their eyes are shut.

The gentleman begins speaking… but someone behind them interrupts and goes around them, "Sup! My name's Kathryn, we're here from the Sanctum with this… _kid_. Are the Addamses...eses home?"

Thing curtsies and replies, "yes, welcome. Please, come in while I fetch Mr. and Mrs. Addams."

Obviously nervous, Kathryn says, "ahh… no, that wont be needed Hand… Thing… We're just here to drop this little guy off! I'm sure it'll be-"

The gentleman places a hand on Kathryn's shoulder, which stops them from talking…

He steps forward and says, "If possible, would you be able to get us some refreshments? We have been on the road for quite some time."

Thing bows respectfully, and replies, "of course, Mez!"

The two enter the manor with the child, as Kathryn opts to wait outside.

Once inside, Thing turns to the two and says, "before I run off, I would like to say that it is a pleasure to see you and your husband in person, Lady Lucy," then departs to get refreshments; at the same time, she announces the guests over the brass pipe system from the kitchen.

Everyone in the house comes to greet the new addition. Sans and Dr. W. in particular are curious to see who it is, given that a strange sensation washed over them not long before the knocking at the door.

Frisk, Conrad, and Marceline are the first to arrive.

Conrad looks to the child, and is confused at first, "Frisk, did you get in-…" but Frisk pulls at his hand.

Marceline comments, "my, they are like a long lost twin. How curious."

Dr. W. , Sans, and the others show up.

Upon seeing the child, Sans and Dr. W. 's eyes go dark; they maintain a comfortable distance from him. The other monsters seem a bit hesitant to approach as well, though they do not understand why.

Papyrus, however, is overjoyed to meet a new friend and introduces himself, "GREETINGS NEW FRIEND! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! MASTER SPAGHETTOR, AND PUZZLE MAKER EXTRAORDINAIRE! BUT, YOU MAY SIMPLY CALL ME 'PAPYRUS!'"

No response.

Frisk approaches the child. It's almost like looking at a mirror, and they seem incredibly familiar; except that something about them is off, somehow.

It confuses Papyrus, but the gentleman explains, "This young nameless boy was found in the fields to the north, while some scouts were collecting data about Wälder beast movements. When found, he only spoke one word: 'Addams.' He has not spoken since, nor taken any definitive action on his own… I appreciate your willingness to take this child in, and to investigate this, Dr. Addams."

Thing arrives with the beverages for the guests, but only Mez takes a cup.

Conrad and Marceline approach the child, and Conrad kneels down to speak with him, "hello, I am going to be your new father… I will certainly try to be, at least. I know it will be scary at first, and maybe you wont feel like you are really a part of our family… but it will be OK."

Marceline adds, "family found can oft be better than the family you're from," Chara, upon hearing the phrase, grabs Toriel's hand and holds it as Marceline continues, "Now… I think, to make it official, we should give you a name… Let me consider it for a moment."

Dr. W. approaches the child carefully, and takes out his clipboard.

After jotting some notes, he puts it away and examines the child…

He examines his arms, head, and finally takes out a tape measure to check his height.

An incredibly faint magic-like feeling radiating from the child's chest gets Dr. W. 's attention…

He looks to the two guests and asks, "|I MUST SAY, I AM QUITE INTRIGUED BY THIS DEVELOPMENT. THIS CHILD IS ONE I HAVE SEEN BEFORE… BUT SOMETHING IS DIFFERENT ABOUT THEM. SEEING AS I AM THE ROYAL SCIENTIST OF THE MONSTER KINGDOM, WOULD YOU MIND IF I EXAMINED THE CHILD'S SOUL?|"

Lady Lucy replies, "|REQUEST GRANTED.|"

Taken a bit by surprise by her response being in Hands, but appreciative none-the-less, Dr. W. -…

*** FILE LOADED.**

**:-:**

Lady Lucy replies, "|REQUEST… DENIED.|"

Dr. W. did not even register what she said. He is simply staring, with darkened eyes, at the child; scared out of his mind. Unbeknownst to all, a consequence of having been scattered across all of time and space is that he is particularly sensitive to disturbances in time; such as those a Red SOUL can create.

He returns to where he was standing before, and whispers to Sans, "(|A MAN'S ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES, AND BY THIS WE CAN PREDICT ACTIONS _HE IS_ LIKELY TO REPEAT. WE KNOW HIS ACTIONS, EVEN WHEN HE HIDES THEM, BECAUSE THEY ARE _MARKED;_ IT IS _BY_ THIS THAT WE KNOW THE WORTHINESS OF _SOMEONE_. THERE ARE NONE SO _POWERFUL_ THAT THEY CAN AVOID IT. DO WELL TO REMEMBER THIS THE NEXT TIME YOU LAZE ABOUT, LEST YOU ARE JUDGED HARSHLY FOR INACTION.|)"

Lady Lucy briefly looks to Dr. W. , having overheard the coded message, then returns her gaze to the Addamses.

Understanding, Sans retorts, "I don't laze about. that's way too much work for me. I just laze."

Marceline speaks up again, done with coming up with a name, "how about… Sigmund? Sigmund Addams. That sounds like a nice name, doesn't it dear?"

Taken by surprise for a moment, Chara wonders to themself, _'why does that name sound familiar…?'_

Conrad nods and smiles, "yes! I like it. It has a certain ring to it that screams, 'Addams.'"

Hoping to get a reaction, Marceline asks the boy, "what do you think about it, Sigmund?"

He slowly looks up to Marceline then looks back down, but otherwise there is no response.

"Well," Marceline says, "I'll take that as a yes until he says otherwise."

Confident that all will be well after assessing the Addams family, and the surrounding area, Lady Lucy asks, "Query: is there any information you request? I should note that the information we have is severely limited."

Marceline and Conrad look to each other for a moment, and Marceline asks, "any particularly favourite foods?"

Lady Lucy replies, "He does not eat."

Conrad, curious, asks, "any favourite activities?"

"He does not appear interested in anything. To answer any similar questions, he appears to be only marginally aware; reactions are limited, and he does not appear to be able to speak in any capacity. He is otherwise a perfectly healthy 12 year old boy. Should his behaviour change, notify us immediately. A means of communication will be set up by tomorrow."

Chara considers that for a moment. He is their age, but slightly smaller and doesn't do anything. _'It'd probably be best if I stayed away_ _from this weirdo, I don't want his boring rubbing off on me_ _.'_

**"****(S _ A _ Y _ S _ _ T _ H _ E _ _ W _ E _ I _ R _ D _ O _****)"**  
**"****(_ W _ H _ O _ _ W _ O _ U _ L _ D _ _ H _ A _ V _ E _)****"**  
**"(_ ****K _ I _ L _ L _ E _ D _ _ E _ V _ E _ Y _ O _ N _ E.****)"**

**:-:**

Toriel looks concerned for the boy due to his situation, but does her best to not let it show, lest she insult him somehow, as she introduces herself, "hello there, little one. I my name is Toriel Dreemurr, I am Queen of the monster kingdom."

No response, as she expected, but she wanted to be polite none-the-less.

With everything addressed, Lady Lucy and her husband say their goodbyes and depart; much to Kathryn's great anticipation and glee.

Toriel, Sans, and Dr. W. depart to continue what they were doing before.

Papyrus sticks around to make the new addition feel welcome.

Frisk introduces themself to Sigmund, "my name is Frisk," then points to Chara and says, "that one with the fake smile is Chara."

Chara retorts, "better a fake smile than your face, McBland ButtFace."

Ignoring Chara's childish provocations, Frisk asks Sigmund, "Wanna go play…?"

No response.

**"****(Y _ O _ U _ _ W _ A _ N _ T _ _ T _ O _ _ P _ L _ A _ Y_)****"**  
**"****(_ A _ _ G _ A _ M _ E _ _ W _ I _ T _ H _ _ M _ E?)****"**

**:-:**

Chara takes on a subtle look of surprise, swearing they heard something, but hides it quickly.

Marceline walks over and gently takes his hand. He slowly looks up to her. "Come on, let's go to the living room and I'll read you a story."

Conrad walks to the other side of him, and takes his other hand. He slowly turns his head to Conrad, then slowly looks forward.

Sigmund's hands tighten ever so slightly, grasping onto Marceline and Conrad's hands.

With subtle smiles on their faces, Conrad and Marceline guide Sigmund to the living room to read him a story.

**:-:**

Sans and Dr. W. are in the manor's laboratory.

Dr. W. is pacing, as Sans sits on a stool and thinks.

Finally speaking, Dr. W. stops pacing and says, "|THIS MAY BE A PROBLEM. IT IS LIKELY THAT SOMETHING VERY BAD HAS HAPPENED RECENTLY. I FELT A LOAD OCCUR IN THE FOYER. WHAT IS MORE, I REMEMBER SOMETHING. A BRIEF GLIMPSE OF A RED SOUL, WITH A MARK I HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE. ANYONE STRONG ENOUGH TO MARK HIS SOUL IS NOT SOMEONE I WANT TO MEET FACE TO FACE, UNLESS THEY ARE ON MY SIDE. IT IS LIKELY EVERYTHING IS IN DANGER.|"

Sans doesn't say anything in reply, which is fine since Dr. W. is mostly thinking out loud to himself.

Dr. W. starts pacing again…

Having his own theories, Sans suggests, "maybe it's not that bad? if he's here, david is probably dead."

Scoffing, Dr. W. replies, "|THAT IS UNLIKELY. IT IS MORE LIKELY THAT DAVID HID HIMSELF AWAY, TO USE CU-270 TO FIND THE RED SOUL.|"

An idea comes to Sans' mind, as he connects some dots, "hey pops. have you noticed how no one calls you by just your first name? and I never call you by that nickname you hate, despite knowing I'm not? everything seems just a little bit _off_, doesn't it?"

Confused, Dr. W. looks to Sans and asks, "|WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT? YOU THINK HE IS IN CONTROL OF THE TIMELINE? I SUPPOSE WORSE THINGS COULD HAPPEN… CU-270 ALWAYS DID PREFER AGAINST KILLING. AND WITH HIM IN CONTROL, THAT WOULD GUARANTEE DAVID'S FALL… BUT IT ISN'T A SURE THING. WE HAVE TO BE SURE. I WANTED TO EXAMINE HIS SOUL WHEN THE LOAD HAPPENED, SO IT IS LIKELY HE THINKS OF ME AS A POTENTIAL THREAT… UNDERSTANDABLE, ALL THINGS CONSIDERED.|"

With a wink, Sans says, "well, why don't we just get one of the addamses to look for us? he spoke their name, and only their name, right? so he must trust them or something."

Dr. W. turns and waves dismissively, saying "|NO THAT PROBABLY WON'T WORK.|"

Sans is already gone.

He looks for Marceline first, assuming a mother figure might have better luck; though he doesn't know why he feels that way.

His search is short, since Marceline and Conrad are reading him a story still… Sans decides it would be best to ask someone else, since they are too busy and too close to him.

Looking for Frisk is simple, and he finds them in the playroom with Papyrus as expected.

He waits at one of the doors to the play room, and motions for Frisk to come over.

After finishing what they are doing, Frisk obliges.

Quietly, Sans says, "(hey pal, me and my pops are really worried about c- sigmund. pops says he noticed some weird magic on 'im and wanted to make sure sigmund was ok, but he doesn't trust us. since he seems to trust your family, think you can take a look at his soul and tell us what you see?)"

Frisk considers it for a moment, then asks, "(I don't even know what a normal soul looks like, how am I supposed to help?)"

With a brief gesture, Sans pulls Frisk's SOUL out, and says, "(this is your soul. it represents everything that makes you, you. see how yours is red? his'll be similar, but we think something's wrong with it.)"

Thinking for a moment, Frisk shrugs, "(I guess I can ask.)"

Winking, Sans says, "thanks pal, we'll be in the lab. let us know what you see whenever you're ready. and don't worry too much, my pops is a dr. after all."

Sans leaves the room, and Frisk returns to planning traps with Papyrus.

They are not exactly over enthused about trying to talk to the new kid, regardless of why.

Frisk asks, "(Papyrus, what do you think about looking at someone else's soul?)"

Looking up to Frisk from his schematics, Papyrus replies, "HMM. WELL… THE SOUL IS THE VERY CULMINATION OF YOUR BEING, AND IS VERY FRAGILE. YOUR HUMAN BODY CAN GET HIT A LOT BEFORE YOU FALL… BUT YOUR SOUL CANNOT! SINCE IT IS SO FRAGILE, IF SOMEONE WERE TO SHOW ME THEIR SOUL… WELL, I THINK IT WOULD BE THE ULTIMATE EMBODIMENT OF TRUST! AND WHO WOULDN'T TRUST ME? AFTER ALL, I AM THE ONE AND BONY GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Frisk considers that for a moment, then returns to their trap planning. Even if they do decide to help Sans, they need to get their ideas down now or they'll probably forget all about the trap they are making; which involves eels with daggers strapped to their heads, and sharks with a mechanism to shoot fireworks strapped to their fins, that will get dropped onto anyone who plays the far right still-out-of-tune-key on the piano.

It would be a tragedy if Frisk forgot all about their trap idea.

Not long after Frisk finishes up their drawing, their mother comes into the room to tell them that it is time to get ready for bed.

Afraid they will incur their mother's wrath should they dally, Frisk hops up and leaves their drawing where it is to go clean up for bed.

Their usual routine of cleaning up, and changing into their spider themed pyjamas, takes hardly any time. Once done, they look for their parents so they can get a story or two before bed; as per usual.

Frisk passes Chara as they head into the bathroom, and Chara stops Frisk, asking, "hey, Frisk… is it just me, or did you hear that weird voice too?"

Frisk tilts their head slightly, "can you be more specific? I'm hearing your voice right now."

Unamused, Chara says, "touché. I heard a voice earlier, when you asked your weird new brother if he wanted to play…"

Curious now, Frisk asks, "what'd the voice say?"

Deciding that Frisk is either messing with them or that they are going crazy, Chara says, "eh, it isn't important. I just wanted to know if you heard it too."

Frisk shakes their head.

Chara shrugs, then goes into the bathroom, saying "k."

Continuing with their original plans, Frisk heads to the living room to see if their parents are there.

They are. Sigmund is sitting at the fireplace, staring into the fire with his eyes closed.

Marceline and Conrad are cuddling on the loveseat, while Toriel is in a recliner near the fireplace; it looks like she's reading a book that can't be found in their house.

Frisk sits near their parents, and asks, "mom, dad, can you tell me a bedtime story?"

Conrad is far too busy kissing Marceline's neck to respond, but Marceline replies, "of course my little angel;" and gets Conrad to sit up while she continues talking. "Today, I will tell you a story about a sad little ghost."

Frisk nods eagerly. Sigmund turns slightly to listen better.

Taking on a soft, bittersweet voice, Marceline recites her story:

"There once was a cute little ghost, haunting an old dark forest. The little ghost was very sad and lonely. 'No friends or family to keep me company, nor even a cat to stare my way' the little ghost mourned."

Day in and day out, the little ghost roamed, looking for someone who could keep them company, but they found no one."

Anyone and anything that could see them were too scared, and those who couldn't were too boring…

So the little ghost roamed alone, for a long long time.

They were alone for so long, in fact, that the little ghost started to go insane."

Toriel partially looks up from her book, a little concerned about the turn in the story, but doesn't say anything…

Marceline continues with a darker tone, "One day, the sad little ghost got an idea while mourning their situation. 'I can't be friends with the living, but surely there are other ghosts? … Though I haven't seen any, surely I can't be the only one!'

With the shriek of a new born child, the little ghost hollered in excitement as they declared, 'Oh! I know! I can _make_ some ghost friends!'"

Taking on a more concerned face, Toriel listens intently as Marceline continues with a sinister tone.

"With glee, and much anticipation to make new friends, the little ghost devised plans for traps and tricks to turn living people into ghosts; so they can be friends… forever."

Toriel's concern intensifies…

"As time went on, the dark forest the little ghost haunted grew more and more lonely."

Marceline takes on a lighter, bittersweet tone, "and, despite all the little ghost's efforts, none of the people they tricked into death turned into ghosts… Instead, the little ghost just felt more sad and alone than they were before. The end."

Frisk claps lightly.

With a slight sigh of relief, Toriel comments, "I was worried, for a time, that your story was going to encourage killing people to make friends… but I see now that it was a metaphor to teach that you cannot force people to be your friends, and to not take what you have for granted."

Marceline raises her brow, "Interesting. I had not thought about that."

Toriel closes her eyes and maintains her composure… then says, "well, that is alright. The lesson was there regardless."

Standing and putting her book away, Toriel says, "I think it is time for me to turn in for the night. Good night Frisk, Marceline, and… Sigmund was it?"

Marceline nods.

Toriel responds, "ah, very good. Goodnight to you too, Conrad."

Conrad waves half heartedly, and says, "goodnight, Queen Toriel."

Marceline tells Frisk, "I think it is time for you to go to bed as well, Frisk. Why don't you show Sigmund where his room is on your way?"

Frisk nods and walks over to Sigmund. They don't bother talking since he wouldn't say anything anyway, and he was right there while Marceline was speaking.

Sigmund slowly stands up to follow Frisk, who feels like this whole ordeal is going to take a long time.

Walking at a slow pace, Frisk guides Sigmund out of the living room.

Their suspicions are confirmed when they witness Sigmund walk, or rather, slowly shuffle, over to the living room entrance.

'_He's like a zombie that doesn't smell as bad as a zombie… But even a zombie can move faster.'_

**"****(I _ _ H _ E _ A _ R _ D _ _ T _ H _ A _ T _ , _ F _ R _ I _ S _ K.)****"**

**:-:**

Not wanting to take a year and a half to go to bed, Frisk offers their hand.

Sigmund reaches out slower than usual… Frisk feels like he is being slow on purpose, though, in trough, he is actually hesitating.

Curious, though aware that he probably wont respond, Frisk asks, "why do you walk around with your eyes closed?"

He doesn't respond.

Frisk starts to feel like they could ask him all the most disturbing questions in the world, and he wouldn't respond.

When they reach the door to his room, Frisk remembers what Sans had asked them to ask.

They decide to give it a shot. At worst, he won't do anything.

Still hesitant, though, Frisk asks in a hushed tone, "(Hey… uhm… Sans told me that our souls are similar… but that something might be wrong with yours because Dr. W. saw some weird magic on it? What would that even look like, can I… see?)"

Though slow, Sigmund turns and looks directly at Frisk.

*** FILE SAVED.**

**:-:**

Everything stops moving as if time itself is frozen, and then everything, except Sigmund and Frisk, melts away into red as he opens his void-like eyes.

With a sigh, Sigmund says, "they were not supposed to notice so fast… I even loaded when Dr. W. got too close. I must have missed something."

Frisk is confused and worried. Everything is gone, and their new brother is confusing and scaring them…

Sigmund pulls out his SOUL and shows it to Frisk.

It is heavily damaged, with cracks and scaring taking up most of it. Everything except for a relatively small gold star in the center.

"That star is yours. I had accidentally destroyed everything and wanted to bring it back, but I couldn't… All the SAVES were corrupted. So, I tried to CHANGE to a new world, but since I don't belong here I couldn't."

Still not understanding, Frisk asks, "what are you talking about? I don't understand… I don't remember putting that star there, and I don't even know how… Also what the heck, you can _talk?_ What's with all the slow moving and no speaking stuff?"

Nodding, Sigmund replies, "this mark was part of our deal. I'm sorry for all this, but it has been a lot harder than I thought it would be… also, them figuring stuff out so fast is problematic and I need some time to think."

The look of complete confusion is on Frisk's face.

Sigmund puts his SOUL back and points to Frisk, "this is your world. Only you can change it, but you didn't want to. You refused to give up. Instead, you had a different idea."

Holding out his hand, a ball appears in Sigmund's hand, "you said, 'CU-270, why don't you use all your Determination and magic to recreate everything? If you make the universe infinite in size, you'll never have to worry about destroying everything again."

He pauses for a moment to let the ball fade away, then continues, "to which I said, 'but Frisk, I don't know what reality was like before it was all wiped away. And doing that would probably cause me to be unable to do anything, since I would have to constantly focus on making new things further and further away from myself…"

Frisk rubs the back of their neck, "that sounds… really hard. So… does that mean everyone I know is fake…?"

Sigmund shakes his head, "no. I can't make SOULS. They all survived because of our Determination, though their bodies were destroyed."

Relieved, Frisk says, "oh, that is good. …So, what is the mark for?"

Placing his hand on his chest, where his SOUL would be, Sigmund says, "hmm… Well, it is like when you SAVED Asriel in a past timeline; except that it is constantly sending my SOUL instructions on how everything is supposed to be."

Frisk tilts their head, "but I don't know what all of reality is like… Doesn't that mean everything is based on how you think it should be? … As cool as your imagination is, I don't think that is good…"

Shaking his head again, Sigmund responds, "No… we discovered, after far too long, that your SOUL has a SAVE of the world in it; but you can't SAVE or LOAD while I exist. This magical binding fixes that. When you try to LOAD or SAVE, it will go through this to my SOUL. In essence I am like a Higgs Boson now, and you are what tells everything how it is supposed to be shaped… well, aside from a few alterations; since it is still from my perspective. Otherwise, I cannot change anything without your SOULs permission; which is handled automatically, through your instincts. Pretty neat huh?"

Crossing their arms, Frisk says, "that doesn't sound good… So… You have to do this forever? I'm sorry… That sounds really hard. I wish I could find a way to make it easier for you…"

Shrugging, Sigmund half heartedly says, "I'd rather have to recreate reality for all eternity, and suffer because of it, than float alone in a void of Determination…"

Frisk isn't sure how to respond… So they ask, "so… you said 'CU-270' earlier… is that your old name?"

Sigmund nods, "yea… I like the name your mom gave me, though. Something about it is familiar, in a good way."

Awkward silence ensues…

After pointing in the air and saying, "aha!" Sigmund relays his revelation, "I figured out why Dr.W.D. Gaster was able to learn so much so fast. He must be able to remember stuff from previous LOADs…"

Sigmund sighs and hunches over slightly, "Which means I'll have to manually wipe his memory any time we LOAD, so it will match the LOAD… I'll probably have to hide the mark too. Well, I guess its time to return everything and wipe your memory again… sorry Frisk, but you asked me to."

Assuming a more open stance, Sigmund brings his hands together, as if he were holding them over something, and closes his eyes… then comments, "oh, if you notice heavy fog in the distance that shouldn't logically exist… Don't worry about it. That's just me 'unloading' that area so I can have a little bit of a break, or to move around or something…"

Baffled by his reasoning, Frisk quickly asks, "wait, but if you wipe my memory I won't know that… and why can't anyone know?"

Opening his eyes again, Sigmund says, "It is more for the benefit of those watching us. We are just one in an infinite number of alternate realities. Some of them are watching us in fear, and others are curious or hopeful. But, as for why no one is allowed to know… It's sad, don't you think? I'm going to suffer for all eternity, and no one can help me."

Frisk doesn't respond… they just start to feel sad.

Sigmund reaches up and pats Frisk on the head, saying, "but it'll be OK, sis. I'll probably figure out some way to make the work a bit easier."

Returning to his previous stance, Sigmund closes his eyes again…

This time, Frisk doesn't stop him; a tingling sensation can be felt from their SOUL.

They instinctively look inward to their SOUL… then nod.

*** SAVE FILE EDITED SUCCESSFULLY**  
*** FILE LOADED**

**:-:**

Frisk is waiting for Sigmund to catch up… They want to go to bed.

They are eager to see what treats their mind will dream up for them tonight.

Slowly shuffling over, Sigmund looks at Frisk and appears to try to say something… but it is too hard for him, so he stops trying.

… It makes Frisk feel sad.

Once Sigmund has entered his room, Frisk leaves to their own room to go to sleep.

"Finally. I get to sleep," Frisk says all too soon, as Chara bursts into the room.

Louder than they need to be, Chara says, "I'm sleeping in your room tonight, it'll be like a sleep over!"

Frisk looks at Chara with an unamused face… "Chara, I'm not in the mood for a sleep over."

Dropping their pillow and blanket on the floor, Chara says, "aw come on! It'll be fun!"

Giving in, since it is probably the easiest way to go to sleep, Frisk says, "fine… but I'm not playing any games with you."

Chara shrugs, "that's fine. But… can I talk to you for a bit?"

Frisk looks over at Chara, who seemed a bit hesitant in the last part of their statement, "sure?"

Sitting up on their bed, Frisk waits for Chara to talk.

Chara closes the door to the bedroom, and says, "you're probably going to think I'm crazy, but I swear I heard _someone_ talking in the foyer in my head. I think it's your new weirdo of a brother…"

Frisk raises an eyebrow, "what'd he say? Did he ask about that new thing, oop-daug?"

Tilting their head, Chara asks too quickly, "what's 'oopdaug?'"

Realizing their error, Chara walks over to Frisk and lightly punches them in the shoulder, as Frisk replies, "not much, you?"

Chara sits facing away from Frisk… "that was lame, Frisk. I want to talk to you, because you are the only one that would probably not think I am crazy… but if you are not going to take it seriously, I will just keep it to myself and go crazy for real."

Frisk feels bad now… "(I'm sorry… So… what did he say?)"

After a moment of brooding, Chara says, "it was really hard to hear, and it was really slow… but when you asked if Sigmund wanted to play, I heard _someone_ in my head reply, 'you want to play with me?' And then just a few minutes ago, when you were were waiting for him to leave the living room, I could hear someone say 'I heard that, Frisk.'"

Frisk considers it for a moment… "(so… You think Sigmund can talk like a Psychopath?)"

Chara sighs and shakes their head, "you mean 'telepath,' right?"

Frisk nods… embarrass.

Letting it slide this time, Chara says, "that is the most likely conclusion… but why, and how? And why am I the only one who can hear him?"

Shrugging, Frisk lays down in the bed sideways, and says, "maybe you're more sensitive to telepaths than everyone else?"

Chara doesn't respond… They are not sure how to kindly tell Frisk that it doesn't work that way.

Frisk suddenly sits upright and says, "Oh! I know!"

Turning around, Chara asks, "what?"

Laying back down, and kicking their feet playfully as they talk, Frisk says, "since you can hear him, why don't you just ask?"

Chara throws their pillow at Frisk, and says, "that'd be too easy! Besides, it would probably be rude. What if he doesn't respond? That'd make me crazy, or at least make him think I'm crazy… I don't need some _weirdo_ thinking I'm crazy, even if it's true!"

Frisk sighs, "fine, then don't ask."

Chara retorts, "but if I don't ask then I'll never know… And that'll drive me crazy for sure!"

Frisk throws Chara's pillow back at them, and says, "then go ask, and let me go to sleep!"

Nearly shouting, Chara says, "FINE" and stands up and nearly shouts again, "WILL YOU GO WITH ME?"

Frisk points to their door, and takes it as an opportunity to get Chara back for an earlier comment, saying, "no, go ask your _crush_ on your own!"

Chara sighs heavily, "I don't have a crush on him! He is weird, and boring, and I do not like him!"

Frisk begins pretending to snore so that Chara will leave.

It works. Chara gets frustrated and says, "Fine!… I'll go alone."

Hesitantly, Chara leaves Frisk's room and goes to Sigmund's room.

When they get there, they notice that the room is much darker than it should be…

Chara gently knocks on the open door.

Slow movement is heard, and after about a minute Sigmund is standing at the door.

Chara rubs the back of their neck, and asks, "so… I uh… Heard something… earlier… and I … wanted to know if it was you?"

Sigmund tilts his head.

After clearing their throat, Chara says, "I… Frisk asked you if you wanted to play, and then I heard… _something_. Can you talk… like… Telepathically?"

Slowly shaking his head, Sigmund makes Chara's worst fears come true… "well, I guess I'm crazy then…"

**"(I _ _ C _ A _ N _ _ S _ P _ E _ A _ K _ _ L _ I _ K _ E _)"**  
**"(_ T _ H _ I _ S _ _ T _ H _ O _ U _ G _ H.)"**

**:-:**

Chara's eyes widen a bit, and they exclaim, "AHA! I knew it! I knew I wasn't crazy!"

**"(Y _ O _ U _ _ A _ R _ E _ _ C _ R _ A _ Z _ Y _ _ F _ O _ R _)"**  
**"(_ O _ T _ H _ E _ R _ _ R _ E _ A _ S _ O _ N _ S.)"**

**:-:**

Waving dismissively, Chara replies, "yea, whatever… So, I take it you can't talk normally? What's up with that?"

Sigmund doesn't respond to Chara's question.

**"(Y _ O _ U _ _ A _ R _ E _ _ T _ H _ E _ _ O N _ L _ Y _)"**  
**"(_ O _ N _ E _ _ W _ H _ O _ _ C _ A _ N _ _ H _ E _ A _ R _)"**  
**"(_ M _ E. )"**

**:-:**

Chara isn't sure how to respond… They sorta feel bad for him, and that makes them feel awkward.

Scratching their arm, Chara says "sorry… I guess, uh… if you want to talk, I'll listen? Uhm… but I'm tired right now so… goodnight, Sigmund."

**"****(G _ O _ O _ D _ N _ I _ G _ H _ T.)****"**

**:-:**

Chara leaves back to Frisk's room… They decide not to tell anyone, since it would be too hard to prove.

**:-:**

Gaster is throwing a bunch of stuff in new his lab away.

He also set his notes from earlier on fire, using a Bunsen burner.

Sans enters the lab and is super confused about the burning notes. "yo, popster why are you burning your notes? are you madster? where's the disaster?"

Groaning, Gaster replies, "|NOTHING IS WRONG. EVERYTHING IS FINE. WE DO NOT NEED TO EXPLORE THAT PHENOMENON. IN FACT, IT IS PROBABLY BEST WE FORGET IT.|"

Sans is surprised to hear Gaster, who usually insists on archiving literally everything, say that they should forget something exists. "that bad huh? so... what made you change your mind?"

Gaster looks around briefly… then counts on his fingers as he says, "|A SAVE, TIME PAUSING, AND A LOAD WHICH ATTEMPTED… WELL, IT IS BEST TO LET LAYING DOES LIE. LIKE I SAID, WE DON'T NEED TO EXPLORE THAT PHENOMENON. IT WOULD BE LIKE DECLARING WAR ON A NATION WHOSE ONLY WEAPONS ARE EXCLUSIVELY NUCLEAR ICBMS.|"

Shrugging, Sans says, "alright popster, you're prob'ly exaggerating, but I'll take your word for it. I'm gonna head to bed, see ya later."

When Sans leaves, Gaster sighs. _'|I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, CU-270… "SIGMUND." SO I'LL GET RIGHT ON WITH IT. IF YOU PULL ANY NONSENSE, I WILL MAKE IT MY GOAL IN LIFE TO PERSONALLY DELIVER YOU TO THE DIMENSION OF THE FORGOTTEN.|'_

No response…

Gaster finishes what he is doing, then leaves to go to bed as well… but decides to take a small detour back to Snowden.

In the shed behind their house, Gaster uncovers the dusty machine that Sans thought was beyond repair.

He pulls out a red gem from his sleeve, rearranges a few parts, and sticks a screwdriver into part of it to connect a broken wire…

Once done making his changes, he sticks the gem into the machine and pulls up a keyboard and screen…

It relays a bare-bones Command-Level-Interface directly into his mind.

*** I.T.C. MK.1 INITIATING… … …**  
*** INITIATION COMPLETE!**  
*** WELCOME, USER.**  
*** 1:ANALYSE CURVE 2:VERIFY INTEGRITY 3:SEND MESSAGE 4:CALCULATE F.U.N.**

**:-:**

Gaster selects the second option… then waits.

It takes a few hours to verify, but once it is done, and reports the integrity as nominal, he selects the fourth option.

It only takes a moment to return a value… 124

_'|WELL, WE SEEM TO BE ON TRACK. 124 IS A NOMINAL FUN VALUE…|'_

He thinks for a moment, then selects the first option.

It takes half an hour to generate a complicated 3-dimensional graph… It looks like a mess, but the currently highlighted curve is smooth and appears to be void of any significant alterations.

Gaster sighs in relief… He will probably never feel completely comfortable, but this at least gives him some comfort.

He thinks for a moment, then selects the third option to implant a message into the time-space continuum.

Though none would know it, he did something similar before but had instead sent a somewhat vague warning. He didn't know what would happen, if anything, and it ended up being taken as some sort of prophecy. _'|STRANGE HOW SUCH A SIMPLE ACTION CAN CHANGE SO MUCH. EVEN THOUGH THEY WERE JUST WORDS, THEY DIRECTLY CAUSED SEVERAL BAD ENDINGS… I WILL HAVE TO BE MORE CAREFUL IN THE FUTURE.|'_

His new message reads:

**THE BOY OF VOID, MISTAKENLY THOUGHT FRAIL,**  
**OVER THE WORLD HIS SOUL DID PREVAIL.**  
**BUT TAKE HEART, AND DO NOT FALTER,**  
**FOR IT WAS NOT VICTORY HE WAS AFTER.**  
**A WORLD BRAND NEW, A FATE SUBVERTED,**  
**THE BOY OF VOID, HIS WILL HE ASSERTED.**  
**THROUGH LOVE AND HOPE, AND PEACEFUL DREAMS,**  
**THIS WORLD SHALL NEVER END, IT SEEMS.**

**:-:**

Once done, Gaster shuts the Mk1 I.T.C. down and returns it to the state of apparent irrepairability.

He returns to the Addams manor, and goes to sleep.

Rest comes easier to him, now that he feels better about the situation.

All is quiet in the Addams manor, as Dreams abound, and Hopes persist…

Hopes that maybe, just maybe, some miracle will occur and all the cicadas will stop making noise.


End file.
